Maela
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci est l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom.
1. Sylvie

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Hériatge est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:** Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fanfic sur un nouveau livre alors, merci pour vous encouragement.

Je sais Sylvie à beaucoup de vocabulaire pour son âge, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> Sylvie.**

Il pleuvait. C'était un de ces tristes jours où on avait l'impression que les Dieux en personne pleuraient et déversaient leur frustration sur le monde. Le tonnerre résonnait au loin. Mais la femme ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle avait des choses plus importantes que ça sous les yeux.

Selena regardait les deux êtres dans le berceau de chêne, à l'abri de la colère des puissances quelles soient humaines ou divines.. La tradition avait été respectée et les jumeaux partageaient le même lit pendant la première année de leur vie normalement. Mais après... après Morzan parlait déjà de les séparer. Des les faire grandir dans l'ignorance de l'existence de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adultes. Et elle, elle allait partir, elle allait les laisser sans être sure d'avoir le droit de les revoir à son retour. Dire qu'elle les avait hait pendant sa grossesse et que maintenant, l'idée d'être loin d'eux lui faisait mal. Mais elle devait obéir, obéir encore et toujours. Si seulement elle pouvait les emmener loin de là. Loin de tout ça. Son petit prince et sa petite princesse. Tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de ses enfants avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers sa nouvelle mission. Elle espérait être vite de retour, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir quand Morzan lui permettrait de les revoir. Elle lui demanderait quand même de pas séparer les enfants.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Trois ans plus tard, un jour de printemps._

Le jardinier s'occupait des rosiers. Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe. Il se demandait pourquoi personne ne venait jamais ici. Il ramassa les branches qu'il venait de tailler et quand il se redressa il vit un bambin le regarder. Il regarda l'enfant se mettre difficilement sur ses deux jambes et marcher vers lui. C'était une petite fille et il ne lui donnait pas plus de trois ans. Elle manqua de tomber et il la rattrapa. Il sentit l'enfant trésaillir comme si elle s'attendait à être frappée et non protégée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur. Ta maman va s'inquiéter si elle te voit pas.

- Pas là. Mère n'est pas là, lui dit-elle.

- Et ton père ?

- Il me fait peur, n'est jamais gentil. Il ne m'aime pas.

- Qui ne pourra pas aimer une petite fille comme toi ?

- Père.

L'homme comprit la situation. Elle devait être le seul enfant d'une famille riche et on lui reprochait de ne pas être un garçon. Comme tout les enfants, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle croyait que c'était ça faute. C'était pour ça qu'elle regardait toujours ses pieds. Il aimerait dire des mots au père de cette fillette, mais cela risquerait de mettre en l'aire sa couverture si c'était un invité de Morzan.

- Où vis-tu ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ici, chez mon père et ma mère.

- Attends, nous sommes chez ton père ?

- Oui.

La fille de Morzan. Ce monstre avait eu une fille et elle avait peur de son père. Non, elle n'avait pas une enfance normal et en sécurité. Elle n'avait pas cinq ans et parlait déjà parfaitement. C'es n'était pas normal. Se débarrasser du parjure permettrait au moins de la protéger et le mettre à l'abri. Mais il faudrait faire attention à être plus rapide que Galbatorix.

- Syl', appela un garçon au bout de l'allée.

- Murtagh, fit-elle avait de courir vers le nouvel arrivant.

L'homme suivit des yeux les deux enfants. Leur ressemblance était frappante. Un frère et une sœur. Deux enfants. Ça allait être dur de les sauver de cette prison et de les mettre en sécurité sans éveiller les soupçons. Le jardinier se demanda si il avait eut une bonne idée de venir ici. Maintenant il devait sauver deux enfants en plus de chercher un moyen de nuire à leur père.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Morzan leva le nez de sa lecture pour regarder la personne qui venait de rentrer. C'était une petite fille de trois ans qui serrait sa poupée contre elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Lorsqu'il se leva pour lui apprendre à respecter les règles, elle recula. Il sentait sa peur, mais elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il la terrifiait pourtant elle affrontait sa peur du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il sentit quelque chose effleurer son esprit. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se rendre compte que ça venait de la fillette.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il en constatant qu'il terrifiait sa propre fille.

L'enfant avança lentement comme si elle s'attendait à se qu'il lui saute dessus pour la frapper. Il ne la voyait presque pas cette gamine, comment pouvait-il l'effrayer à ce point ? Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit une révérence. Elle avait rebaissé la tête en allant vers lui. Lui parler maintenant lui évitera de faire cette corvée plus tard. Elle l'énervait à ne jamais parler et à sursauter à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole.

- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu es en colère, père ?

- Qui te dis que je suis en colère ? Demanda le parjure soudainement intéressé par l'enfant qu'il avait délaissé pendant plusieurs années.

- Je le sens... c'est tout.

Pour la première fois de la courte vie de l'enfant, elle avait éveillé un intérêt chez son père.

- Alors, tu sais ce que ressente ceux qui t'entoure.

L'enfant hocha la tête et regardant ses pieds et le parjure refréna l'envie de lui en mettre une qu'il venait de ressentir. À près tout, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle soit une futur magicienne et cella pourra toujours lui être utile. Le seul problème était le roi. Si il venait à apprendre ça, le brun était sûr qu'il voudrait s'emparer de la petite, il devait l'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez vieille pour qu'elle puisse être utile et il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle apprenne l'ancien langage. Mais ce dernier point pouvait attendre qu'elle ait grandit.

- Sylvie ?

- Oui, père ? Fit l'enfant anxieuse.

- Va te coucher et ne désobéit plus en allant là où tu n'as pas le droit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la fillette pour partir doucement le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, laissant. Morzan dans ses réflexion sur l'avenir et à quoi pourrait lui servir une magicienne.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'enfant ouvrit le paquet de ses petites mains. Elle en sortit un pendentif rouge. Elle avait l'impression que des veines étaient incrustées dans la pierre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pour que tu n'oublies pas qui tu es, lui répondit son père en l'ouvrant.

À l'intérieur se trouvait des portrait. Un de Selena et un de Morzan.

- Comme ça si il venait à m'arriver quoique ce soit, tu sauras quand même à quoi je ressemblais quand tu seras une Dame et plus une Damoiselle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un homme tue les dragonniers au service du Roi. Voilà pourquoi. Parce que mine de rien, je teints à toi.

« Parce que tu as trois ans et que tu possèdes déjà clairement un don qui a un rapport avec la magie et que tu pourras m'être utile plus tard, mais ça je ne te le dirai pas. Et que tant que tu croiras que je t'aime comme un père devrait aimer l'un de ses enfants, je pourrai t'utiliser plus tard. »

- L'extérieur n'est pas décoré par une quelconque pierre, mais par une coquille d'œuf de dragon. De _mon_ dragon. Le veux-tu ?

- Oh, oui, merci père, fit l'enfant. Mais pourquoi m'offrez-vous un cadeau d'une telle valeur alors que vous m'avez ignoré pendant longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser embobiner ?

- Je devrais l'être ? Demanda l'enfant apeurée par l'idée de décevoir son père alors que pour une fois il était gentil avec elle.

- C'est mieux que tu te méfies mais ne me poses pas de questions, Sylvie. Je fais ce que je veux et si je t'offre quelque chose acceptes le et tait-toi.

- Oui, père, répondit l'enfant en baissant la tête.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie et son frère jouaient tranquillement devant le feu sous le regard de leur nourrice. Leur père était dans son bureau et les enfants faisaient le moins de bruit possible. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait montré un peu d'affection à l'un des deux qu'ils allaient perdre leur bon sens et lui rappeler qu'ils étaient dans la pièce à côté. On ne passe pas trois ans à craindre une personne puis d'un coup à lui faire confiance. Mais il fallut que la fille fasse tomber un objet accidentellement. Il eut un grand silence et des bruits de pas furieux se rapprochaient de la pièce. Murtagh tira sa sœur de près des restes du vase c'est ainsi qu'il fût le plus proche de la « victime » lorsque Morzan rentra dans la pièce. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner qu'il avait trop bu ce soir là. Les cris fusèrent et la responsabilité retomba sur l'ainé qui empêchait sa cadette de prendre sa défense. Puis soudain, Zar'roc vola vers les enfants et Murtagh se retourna et poussa sa sœur avant d'être frappé. Sylvie était tombée dans les débris et de la porcelaine l'avait blessée pourtant elle ne sentait que la douleur de son frère, elle ne voyait que le sang de son jumeau. Mais le garçon ne cria pas. Elle était incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé ensuite sauf qu'elle était restée près de son ainé jusqu'à ce que son père quitte le château. Seulement après que sa nourrice ait quitté la chambre, elle se mit à courir.

Elle courut sans savoir où elle allait. Elle devait trouver de l'aide. Ce n'était pas son paternel qui allait soigner son frère et sa mère n'était pas là. Alors elle courait en pleurant. Elle courrait sans savoir où aller. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'en cas de besoin, elle pouvait toujours demander de l'aide au jardinier qui vivant près de l'étant mais elle ne savait plus où était l'étant. Elle finit par se cogner contre un homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petite ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Vous... vous êtes le... le jardinier qui... pleurnicha-t-elle en réponse.

- Qui vit près de l'étant ? Oui, je le suis. Viens, tu me diras ton problème en route, je te raccompagne chez toi. Mais calmes-toi.

- Pas le temps, si on se dépêche pas mon frère va mourir.

L'homme la souleva et la porta pendant qu'il courut. La fillette ne peut s'empêcher qu'ils avaient été remarquablement vite pour retourner au château. Elle le guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à la nourricerie. Une fois à destination, l'homme la déposa et s'avança vers le garçon allongé sur le lit. Il mit ses mains au dessus du garçonnet.

- Waìse heil, murmura-t-il.

La fillette regarda la lumière bleuté qui entoura son frère, puis elle fixa étonnée l'homme devant elle. Elle venait de voir de la magie. Mais elle était bleue alors que celle de son père était rouge. Des questions venaient dans son esprit et elle voulait une réponse. L'homme s'écarta et elle retourna au chevet de son frère.

- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

- Il a besoin de dormir, mais demain il sera guéri, un peu fatigué mais à part ça tout ira bien.

L'enfant se retourna vers l'homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un simple serviteur.

- Un simple serviteur qui pratique la magie et que ma mère m'a dit d'aller chercher en cas de besoin ?

- Un enfant devrait toujours faire confiance aux adultes.

- Un père ne devrait pas lancer son épée sur ses enfants.

- Il n'a pas fait ça ? S'offusqua l'homme.

- Sans mon frère, c'est moi qui la recevait. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Une personne en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance.

- Alors, dites-moi votre nom... ou dois-je le demander à l'un de mes parents.

- On m'appelle Brom.

- Alors, je vous remercie pour votre aide Brom, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant une révérence. Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

- En taisant mon nom... même à votre frère.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Sylvie, lève-toi sans faire de bruit.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et vit sa mère penchée au dessus d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa mère la guidait dans des couloirs.

- Une chance inespérée pour toi, répondit sa mère sans que l'enfant comprit la réponse à sa question.

Elles étaient dans les appartements des serviteurs et sa mère frappa à une porte. Une vieille dame ouvrit.

- Voici ma fille, comme convenu vous l'emmènerez avec vous loin d'ici...

- Et Père ? S'enquit l'enfant en serrant son pendentif qui ne quittait plus son cou depuis qu'elle l'avait reçut en cadeau, mais personne ne l'écouta. Il est d'accord ?

Selena regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

- Il ne le sait pas. La petite fille de Mirta est morte un peu plutôt. Personne au dehors de nous deux ne le savons. Tu vas prendre sa place. Par je ne sais quel miracle, vous vous ressemblez comme deux goute d'eau. Tu seras à l'abri avec elle. Quand tout sera fini, je reviendrai te chercher. Et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, je te le promets.

- Et Murtagh ? Je ne peux pas le laisser seul, pas après ce que père a fait.

- Je trouverai un moyen de le mettre en sécurité, mais pour l'immédiat, c'est toi qui a une chance de pouvoir fuir cet enfer.

- Je ne veux pas partir sans.

Selena regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux et tendrement lui dit :

- Aujourd'hui tu dois partir mais demain nous serons de nouveau réunit tous les trois. Plus rien ne te fera peur. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai un moyen de te mettre en sureté. Tu vas grandir et les souvenirs de cette vie vont s'effacer. Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'être séparé de sa famille, mais c'est pour ton bien. Pour une fois dans ta vie, pense à toi et part. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Sylvie. Alors, part. Sache que je ne t'abandonne pas et que je vous aime plus que ma vie ton frère et toi.

Ensuite, elle sera son enfant dans ses bras avant de partir et la porte se referma. Ce fût la dernière fois qu'elle vit sa mère.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà mon premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous n'avez pas aimé pour m'aider à progresser.<strong>

**A la revoilure.**


	2. Belladone

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Hériatge est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:** L'écriture de ce chapitre a été plus longue car il y a beaucoup de choses que je voulais mettre dedans et il a fallut tout organiser.

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre alors si vous avez une idée pour que je l'améliore n'hésitez pas à me la dire, votre avis m'intéresse. Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 :<span> Belladone.**

L'enfant avait regarder le château dans lequel elle était née disparaitre lentement dans la nuit. Elle l'avait quittée il y a plus d'une semaine. Et depuis ce moment-là, elle avait envi de pleurer. Son frère, son double, son unique ami y était et avait finit pas se réveiller sans se douter qu'elle était partie loin de lui sans lui dire au revoir. Elle ignorait ce que sa mère avait pût dire pour masquer sa disparition mais elle n'avait jamais voulu laisser Murtagh seul avec leur père. Elle serra dans son point le médaillon qu'elle avait reçu. « Pour que tu n'oublies pas qui tu es » lui avait dit Morzan en le lui donnant. Comment oublier que son géniteur avait tenté de tuer son frère ? Comment oublier le compagnon de ses chagrins et de ses peines ? Comment oublier une mère qui nous protège ? On ne peut pas. Elle sentit ses yeux la bruler. Si seulement elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude de retenir ses larmes, elle pourrait pleurer tout son saoul.

Ils avaient fini par arriver dans une ville, ils étaient chez le frère de Mirta. La maison était petite et on l'avait présentée à tout le monde comme étant Belladone, la petite-fille de la vieille femme. Ça lui faisait bizarre de porter une robe qui lui permettait de voir ses pieds et qui ne lui retirait pas toute liberté de mouvement. On appela, mais elle ne répondit pas. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Belladone ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais réponds quand on te parle, fit doucement Mirta.

La vieille dame ne reçut pas de réponse, alors dans un soupire, elle lança un :

- Damoiselle Sylvie ?

- Oui ? Répondit l'enfant.

- Faites attention, c'est pour ta propre sécurité que tu portes un nouveau nom. C'est à celui choisit par vos parents que vous ne devez pas répondre. Maintenant tu t'appelles Belladone.

- C'est dur de devoir vivre une vie qui est à une autre.

- Ma seule consolation est que ma petite-fille a une tombe digne d'une princesse. La vie n'est pas facile quelque soit le rang où on est né.

La fillette ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'impression que changer de nom serait renier son frère et sa mère. Ils étaient de sa famille, un même sang les unissait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même si son père la terrifiait, sa place était avec eux. Elle s'appelait Sylvie et « Belladone » était juste un masque sous lequel elle devait se cacher. Tôt ou tard, elle redeviendra la petite fleur de sa mère.

- Belladone ?

- Oui, Mirta ?

- Il est l'heure de dormir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Morzan venait de récupérer l'œuf qu'un petit voleur avait osé dérober au Roi. Il aurait dû être calme. Il l'aurait même été si il n'avait pas sentit une présence plus que familière quelque part en ville. Elle était censée être morte de maladie et voilà que par hasard, il touchait son esprit. Il ignorait si Selena l'avait trahit mais son épouse devrait en répondre. En attendant, il devait récupérer sa fille. Il rentra chez son ancienne cuisinière bien décidé à reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de plein droit. Un homme descendit de l'étage suivit par une vielle femme. Il lut l'horreur dans leur yeux quand ils réalisèrent que c'était lui et non un mauvais songe.

- Où est ma fille ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bien trop calme pour être sans danger.

- Votre fille, Mon Seigneur ? Mais il n'y a que notre petite Belladone ici, répondit la femme apeurée.

Il dit simplement un des mots mortels et un éclair rouge frappa les deux autres adultes dont les corps tombèrent en bas des escaliers. Il monta les marches et poussa l'une des portes. Une petite silhouette était couchée dans le lit. Il n'eut pas besoin de croiser les yeux noirs de la fillette pour savoir qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée et qu'elle avait tout entendu.

- Belladone ? La fleur qui annonce le malheur ? Il faut croire que ce surnom a été fait sur mesure pour l'enfant d'un parjure, se moqua-t-il. Je suppose que tu vas faire semblant de dormir longtemps.

Il la souleva et la porta comme un sac de patate.

- Laisses-moi, ordonna l'enfant en se débattant.-

- Malthinae, répondit son père.

Sylvie se retrouva ligoter et bâillonner par des liens invisibles. Elle se retrouvait impuissante en face d'un homme qui ne lui voulait pas du bien. Elle avait entendu la chute et quand elle avait vu Morzan, elle avait compris que Mirta n'était plus. Elle était peut-être très jeune, mais elle comprenait certaines choses comme le fait que son géniteur était un assassin et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. L'homme dit quelque chose et la fillette sombra dans l'inconscience.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Elle sentit le vent sur son visage avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque son regard vit où elle était, elle s'agrippa à la personne derrière elle de toutes ses forces avant de réaliser que c'était son père. Elle avait envi de lâcher prise, mais elle était terrifiée d'être au dessus des nuages. Puis le dragon piqua vers le sol et d'un coup elle n'eut plus peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait envi de rire et elle oublia sa situation. Elle relâcha sa prise et se retourna vers ce qu'il y avait devant.

- En ancien langage, on dit « Flauga » pour voler.

Sylvie tourna la tête vers son père. Le mot dans cette autre langue résonnait dans sa tête comme un son familier et agréable. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient partis d'elle au même titre que son sang et sa chaire. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce mot...

- Flauga, répéta-t-elle. Que veut dire « Malthinae » ?

- Attacher, maintenir en place ou retenir prisonnier.

- A quoi sert cette langue ?

- Aujourd'hui ? A jeter des sorts.

La fillette fronça des sourcils. Son père se montrait aimable avec elle, ça cachait quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier que c'était le même homme qui avait faillit tuer son jumeau. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Mais il était son père. Comment un être qui pouvait être gentil, trop rarement et dans des moments où elle n'était pas réellement sure d'avoir vécus, la faisait tant trembler ? Sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait pas une personne qui ne le craignait pas ici et que dans le fond sa gentillesse n'était juste un masque.

- Tu te méfies de moi ?

- N'ai-je pas toutes les raisons pour ?

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

- Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses.

- Ne soit pas aussi insolente, tu pourras le regretter.

- Oui, comme mon frère que vous avez faillit tuer.

- Je n'ai pas à aborder ce sujet avec toi.

- Oui, vous ne savez que vous mettre en colère, boire et blesser votre entourage.

La claque partie et la fillette ne cacha pas qu'elle savait déjà comment ça allait se finir. Il était rare qu'on critique cet homme et qu'on s'en sorte sans rien. Vu la personne à qui elle avait à faire, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien... jusqu'à ce que le parjure se pose. Elle devrait peut-être prier pour qu'il se calme sinon elle allait très vite et très douloureusement regretter son insolence.

- Ne me défie jamais plus, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Le dragon rouge se posa majestueusement en face d'un homme étrangement familier à la fillette. Il avait des cheveux court et brun, une barbe. Il dégageait une aura de calme qui envouta l'enfant.

- Mon vieil ami, salua Morzan en tirant son épée. Je me demandais quand nos routes se recroiseraient.

- Sylvie n'est pas obligée de voir ça, laisses-là s'éloigner. Elle a vu trop de choses qu'elle devrait encore ignorée à son âge, répondit le « vieil ami ». Ne commet pas cette erreur.

- Dixit l'homme qui a sans doute tué sa mère. Ou suis-je dans l'erreur, Brom ? Ironisa le parjure en s'avançant vers l'autre.

La brune regardait les deux hommes. Comment l'être qui avait sauvé son frère pouvait lui avoir pris le seul adulte qui tenait à elle et dont elle était l'enfant ? C'était impossible. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle avait beau le détester, l'un des des deux combattants était son père. Une partie d'elle qui voulait l'aimer malgré tout et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« N'y va pas, petite fille. Ils pourraient te tuer sans le vouloir. Ça brisera le cœur de ta mère. »

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Et que... ? Je... ? C'est... ?

« Le dragon rouge à côté de toi. Ta mère a juste disparue, elle peut être encore vivante. Et oui, je parle même si je ne suis pour toi qu'un gros lézard avec des ailes. Restes tranquille. »

- Je ne peux pas, l'un d'eux va mourir.

« Tu es trop gentille, fais attention ou ça va te jouer des tours. »

- Il faut mieux être trop gentille qu'un chien qui obéit aux ordres d'un fou.

« Tu devrais parler avec plus de respect de mon dragonnier, petite fille. »

- Sinon, tu vas faire quoi, me mordre ?

« L'idée est tentante mais j'aurai encore faim après. Ne prends pas ce sac ! »

- Si je veux, répondit la brune en s'écartant de la créature.

C'est comme ça que Sylvie se retrouva à faire face à un dragon de mauvaise humeur qui lui montra les dents et qui, franchement du point de vu de l'enfant, avait sérieusement besoin d'une pastille de menthe. Puis le dragon cria et rugit de fureur en regardant les hommes. La fillette se retourna et vit que son père boitait légèrement. Elle profita que l'attention de la bête se soit fixée sur autre chose pour la contourner. Ou du moins tenter puisse que énorme queue tomba juste devant elle.

« Pas si vite, petite fille. Rends moi cet œuf. »

- Un œuf ou ça ?

« Dans la sacoche espèce d'idiote. Retourne sur mon dos ou je te carbonise. Suis-je clair ?»

- Limpide, tu es clair comme de l'eau de roche. Si tu veux je peux aller te chercher une pastille à la menthe, ça ne peut pas te faire du mal, tu sais.

Le dragon gémit encore de douleur. La fillette le regarda horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Il ne se passait rien qui pouvait expliquer ça. Elle tourna la tête en ayant peur de comprendre. Le dragon et son père... Son père et le dragon... Ils étaient liés. Si l'un avait mal, l'autre avait mal aussi. Les deux hommes combattaient avec une rage propre à ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de mourir. Alors la fillette courut vers eux. Elle savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire sauf que c'était particulièrement stupide. Mais avant qu'elle ait pût faire quoique ce soit, une épée s'enfonça dans la poitrine de son père. Pourtant, il resta encore debout surpris. Elle courut vers lui en ne sachant pas comment agir. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait passé toute sa vie à l'effrayer. Mais c'était aussi son père. Brom l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ait rejoint l'auteur de ses jours. Le silence était assourdissant. Puis son géniteur finit par tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de l'ex-jardinier et alla se pencher sur son père.

- Père... fit-elle d'une voix blanche et tremblante en regardant le sang couler alors qu'elle sentait des larmes commencer à lui bruler les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment mérité que tu m'appelles comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne dois pas vouloir de la bénédiction du parjure que je suis. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

La fillette lui fit un petit sourire triste. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Ça ne pouvait pas ressembler à ça la mort. La vie ne pouvait pas tenir juste à une seconde de faiblesse.

- Oui, vous n'avez pas été un bon père. Bien au contraire... mais vous êtes le mien. Alors vous vous trompez, je veux votre bénédiction, murmura l'enfant à l'oreille de l'homme.

- Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra waìse sköliro frà rauthr _**(1)**_, souffla Morzan à sa fille. Brom, tu fais ce que tu veux cette sale gamine, elle est trop gentille pour ce monde, déclara-t-il à l'autre dragonnier.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Non seulement vous venez de tuer un homme mais vous avez voler son épée et un œuf d'autruche bleu, s'exclama un petite fille brune.

- Tu vas arrêter de t'énerver pou rien, ronchonna l'homme.

- Parce que ce que je viens de voir est tout à fait normal, où avais-je la tête ? C'est juste mon père que vous venez de tuer. Tout est normal.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ?

- Jamais quand j'ai raison, demandez à mon père, il pourra confirmer. Mais non, j'y pense, vous venez de le tuer. Je peux être tellement bête parfois.

- Je croyais que tu le détestais, _ton père_.

- Ce n'était pas une raison, c'était mon père quand même et vous venez de piquer à mon frère le seul héritage venant de cet être qu'il aurait pût avoir.

- Tu es vraiment étrange pour une gamine de trois ans.

- Parce que ma vie est un exemple de normalité ?

- Je vais t'emmener chez les Vardens, leur chef a une fille d'environ ton âge et...

- Je n'irai pas chez eux. Je veux être avec ma mère et mon frère. Pas chez des gens qui ont cherché à nous tuer. Je refuse d'y aller.

- Ton père t'a confiée à moi...

- Après que _vous_ l'aviez tué.

- Tu vas m'obéir.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

- Oui, moi je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi.

La fillette se mit à bouder, blessée. C'était un coup bas. Elle avait encore mal à la joue de la dernière fois où elle avait commencer à faire sa tête de mule avec son paternel.

- Je veux seulement te protéger, et si tu veux que j'arrive à sauver ta mère, il faut me faire confiance.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, il y a forcément une autre solution.

- Oui, mais il te faudra changer de nom.

- Mon dernier était Belladone. Au bout d'un moment je ne suis pas à un changement près.

- Je te déposerai en route.

- Vous devez l'aimer ma mère pour risquer votre tête pour elle.

- Oui, je l'aime. Et si elle m'aime à moitié autant que je l'aime, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci à tous mes reviewers, je vous adore ! C'est grace à vous que j'ai écris ce chapitre aussi rapidement. Sans vous cette histoire serait rien alors je suis heureuse que vous la lisez. J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre.<strong>

**A la revoilure !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Que la chance et la joie t'accompagnent et te protègent de la mauvaise fortune.<strong>_


	3. Marguerite

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:** Ce chapitre a vraiment été dur à écrire car il faut bien avouer que j'ai du mal à écrire quelque chose de sérieux, pourtant ça à l'aire si simple au début mais je ne vais pas abandonner au troisième chapitre, ce serait stupide. J'ai eu du mal à trouver les bons mots pour ton mettre dedans alors j'espère avoir réussit à avoir écrit un texte que vous aimez.

Pour répondre à des questions qui vont arrivées, j'ai inventé la date d'anniversaire de Sylvie car impossible de mettre la main sur celle de Murtagh, pourtant j'ai cherché et le nom de chaque chapitre est un nom qu'a porté mon personnage. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos interrogations et bonne lecture. Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'y répondrai.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 :<span> Marguerite.**

La fillette regarda le cavalier s'éloigner. Elle en était à son troisième prénom en moins d'un an. Elle aimait bien celui là. « Marguerite », elle trouvait qu'il sonnait bien. C'était Brom qui l'avait choisit. Elle sentit un peu de colère monter en elle. Il avait osé l'abandonner sans lui dire où il allait. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Certes, le couple a qui il l'avait confié était heureux d'avoir un enfant à choyer mais il avait tué son père, la moindre des choses serait de s'occuper d'elle quand même. C'est vrai ça, quand on fait une orpheline, on assume. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici et que jamais plus elle ne reverra son jumeau et sa mère.

- Marguerite, ma chérie, viens s'il te plait, appela la femme.

L'enfant obéit et rentra dans la cuisine. Le couple était là et la regardait tendrement. L'homme la regardait comme si elle était un cadeau du ciel.

- Nous ne savons pas ton passé et nous comprendrons que tu ne vieilles pas en parler. Mais dans une semaine, c'est ton anniversaire. Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te fera envi en particulier ?

La fillette ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'elle voulait. Elle qui avait toujours voulu que ça arrive ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était la première qu'une personne essaye de savoir ce qu'elle voulait elle. Elle avait envi de pleurer mais pas de chagrin. Non, elle était heureuse. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et elle sût qu'elle était enfin en sécurité. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas contrairement à sa mère ou à Brom, qu'eux ne l'auraient jamais obligée à quitter son jumeau. Bien au contraire. Ils les auraient protégés tous les deux et pas seulement elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle finit par s'endormir dans cette douce chaleur.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Marguerite avait bien grandit. Elle était maintenant une fillette de huit ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux malicieux yeux sombres. Elle montait à cheval depuis deux ans et elle s'était avérée une cavalière aussi prometteuse que douée. Son père adoptif ne cessait de dire qu'il avait vu des Dames monter avec moins de dignité et de prestance à l'époque où il était maître d'armes à la cour. Contre l'avis de son épouse il commençait à apprendre à l'enfant les rudiments du maniement de l'arc et de l'épée. Ils vivaient à côté d'un petit village loin de tout, loin de la guerre, mais les ombres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Sa mère adoptive lui apprenait à coudre, à cuisinier mais aussi à lire et à écrire. Elle était heureuse et commençait à oublier qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été Marguerite. Qu'autrefois elle portait le nom d'une fleure des bois et que son père était un Parjure. La seule trace de ce qu'elle avait été était son médaillon rouge qu'elle avait eut il y a bien longtemps, dans une autre vie. Mais toutes les choses ont une fin, et, hélas, cette période de bonheur ne fait pas exception à cette triste règle.

Un triste jour des soldats arrivèrent dans le village et se mirent à réquisitionner la nourriture malgré l'hiver qui approchait. Ils partirent en emmenant avec eux les jeunes garçons en âges de se battre. Le destin voulut qu'ils fassent un dernier pillage dans une maison à l'écart des autres. C'est Marguerite qui les vit en première alors qu'elle faisait de l'équitation dans la forêt. Elle se rappela de ce qu'on lui avait dit. De toujours garder les cheveux loin du regard de ces voleurs en armure et de regarder qu'aucun n'aille dans les bois où sont dissimulés les autres bêtes. Elle entendait les bruits de la vaisselle qui tombe par terre, des meubles qui sont jetés au sol ou retourner. Il lui était dur de ne pas y aller mais elle tenu bon et ne bougea pas. Au moins être la fille d'un parjure lui avait au moins appris à réfléchir avant d'agir. Il lui sembla qu'il se passa une éternité avant que les soldats repartent et qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle. Après d'avoir mis son cheval à l'écurie elle rentra et marcha sur de la vaisselle brisée. Elle constata que si les soldats auraient voulu raser cette maison, ils n'auraient pas pût mieux commencer cette tache. Elle entendit un bruit et se dirigea vers lui. Elle avait peur, non, elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Et lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre de ses parents adoptifs, elle aurait bien voulut ne pas savoir ce qu'elle allait trouver. L'homme qui veillant sur elle depuis presque six ans était allongé sur le lit, la tête pensé par un bandage sale de sang. Elle se laissa tomber près de lui.

- Marguerite, je vais au village chercher la guérisseuse, reste près de lui, il ne faut pas le laisser seul.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, trop choquée pour bien comprendre ce qui ce passait. Elle ignora combien de temps se passa avant qu'elle sorte de sa stupeur et que le souvenir de la guérison miraculeuse de son frère lui revint en mémoire. Si cette nui-là ça avait marcher, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Elle chercha les noms que Brom avait utilisés. Wa... Waìse... oui, c'était le premier mot, il y en avait un autre. He... heil. Voilà, il avait dit « Waìse heil » et Murtagh avait été soigné. Instinctivement, elle plaça ses mains au-dessus du corps de l'adulte et elle dit la formule. Il eut un éclair violet, puis, elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience et enfin plus rien.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le premier de ses sens qui lui revint fût l'ouïe. Ensuite, elle sentit l'humidité sur son front. Elle entendait le vent et la pluie frapper le toit et la maison. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'impression de s'être faite piétiner par un troupeau de vache. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et il lui fallut des logues secondes avant que sa vue ne soit plus flou. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Elle était désorientée et ne savait pas où elle était. Elle avait l'impression que la pièce tournait autour d'elle comme pour se moquer de sa faiblesse. Elle tourna la tête et regretta d'avoir bouger, maintenant, elle avait envi de vomir. Une silhouette était près d'elle. Elle referma les yeux puis, après un instant, elle les ré-ouvrit. Sa mère adoptive était à côté d'elle, l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits. La fillette était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir lui sourire. Elle avait juste envi de se rendormir et que la douleur cesse. Jamais elle n'avait été dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle détestait ça.

- Brom m'avait dit que tu étais spéciale, mais jamais je n'aurai cru que tu risquerais ta vie pour l'un de nous, fit la femme d'une voix émue. Tu es une enfant bonne qui aurait mérité de naitre dans une famille qui aurait put te couvrir d'or et non de peine.

- Vous êtes ma famille, papa et toi, vous êtes mes parents.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que je t'interdis formellement de recommencer. Ce n'est pas ton destin de mourir pour allonger nos vies. Faire de la magie te demandera toujours autant d'énergie qu'il en faudrait pour faire l'action que tu souhaite. Je ne suis pas une magicienne ou une sorcière, je ne fais que te répéter ce que Brom m'a expliqué. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les questions que tu dois avoir. J'en suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, répondit l'enfant déçue de ne pas pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité.

La femme déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de sa fille adoptive. Et elle sortit après d'avoir reborder l'enfant et lui avoir dit de se reposer, qu'elle allait s'occuper de tout, qu'elle ne devait se faire aucun soucis, que tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Une fois l'hiver passé, la vie reprendrait son court normal et tout ira bien, la femme en était sure.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il pleuvait. Marguerite et sa seconde mère étaient assises l'un en face de l'autre et le silence régnait entre les murs de la maison. L'homme de la maison était mort de la blessure à la tête que lui avait fait les soldats. On était en hivers et les deux survivantes cherchaient toute la journée dans la neige de quoi se nourrir car les hommes du roi ne leur avait rien laissé... à par des regrets et des larmes. C'était tout ce qu'elles avaient pour vivre. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il leur fallait plus de choses même si il fallait enfreindre des lois pour. L'enfant avait déjà fait ce qu'elle allait proposer avec son père adoptif. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire car elle avait du savoir et de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Je vais aller chasser aujourd'hui. Oui, je sais ce que je risque si je le fais prendre mais il nous faut de la viande et c'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour en avoir.

- Marguerite... Tu es une enfant formidable, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je vais y aller.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, maman. Je t'ai vu tousser du sang hier. Tu es malade, je le sais. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? Je veux me rendre utile. Je ne veux pas être une charge. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme on a perdu papa.

La fillette sentait des larmes montées en elle. C'était sa faute. Si elle avait été plus forte, elle aurait pût le sauver. Mais elle était trop fiable. Elle avait eu deux pères et elle n'avait rien put faire pour sauver les deux. Elle détestait sa faiblesse. Elle se détestait. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Ma chérie... tu ne nous perdras pas. Tu ne nous perdras jamais. Nous serons toujours à tes côtés même lorsque tu ne pourras plus nous voir, dit la femme en prenant l'enfant des ses bras. La mort n'est qu'une étape de la vie.

- Il me manque, plus jamais je le verrai et ça me fait mal.

- En es-tu sure ? Dis-moi... quand tu cueilles une fleur, tu la vois et tu sens son odeur.

- Bien sûr, maman.

- Et quand tu ne la vois plus et ne la sens plus, est-elle moins réelle que l'instant avant ?

- Non.

- Nous ne pouvons plus le voir ou le toucher, mais cela veut-il dire qu'il est mort et qu'il ne nous a rien laissé ? Que sa vie ne nous a laissé aucun vestige de lui ?

- Non. Il est présent dans mon cœur et dans ma mémoire... et c'est là qu'il sera à jamais.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Je t'aime aussi, tu es la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Tu ne me perdras jamais.

- Je t'aime encore plus fort.

- Non, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est moi qui t'aime le plus.

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Elles venaient de retrouver la complicité qu'elles avaient avant que le drame vienne s'installer dans cette maison. L'enfant ne partit pas à la chasse ce jour là. Elle préféra rester à l'abri du monde et de sa violence dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si son jumeau avait aussi des bras dans lesquels se blottir si quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'elle n'était plus à ces côtés.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Un mois s'était écoulé et Marguerite se retrouvait debout devant le lit de sa mère adoptive. Le silence régnait dans la maison. La femme était allongée sur son lit et ne respirait plus. Elle était morte dans son lit sans personne à côté d'elle. Elle ne parlait pas fixait le corps sans vie. Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer une demeure à cette femme qui l'avait élevée comme si elle était sa fille. Elle passerait le reste de son enfance à vivre de la pitié de quelqu'un. Elle devait réfléchir sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle ne faisait rien, en guise de tombe cette dame aura le droit à la fosse commune. Ensuite, elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait d'être un poids pour quelqu'un. Elle tourna le problème dans sa tête toute la journée avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Encore une fois elle devait quitter sa vie et avancer. Et elle ne pourra pas le faire en restant Marguerite. Elle devait redevenir Sylvie. Mais elle n'ira pas rejoindre Galbatorix, elle connaissait trop la misère du peuple pour avoir la moindre sympathie pour lui et vouloir le servir. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Disparaître. Disparaître pour la deuxième fois. Faire ce qu'elle faisait depuis pratiquement six ans. Fuir son passé. Fuir ses souvenirs. Fuir ce qu'elle était. Fuir pour vivre en paix pendant quelque temps. Fuir et ne pas se retourner de peur de voir ce qu'elle avait perdu en court de route. Fuir et ne jamais retourner sur ses pas. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire pour ne pas à avoir à plier l'échine devant quelqu'un.

Comme un automate, sa décision prise et irrévocable, elle alla chercher une sacoche. Elle y mit les fiables économies qui avaient échappé aux impôts et aux soldats. Il n'y avait pas grand chose mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle emballa le seul livre de la maison. Le bien le plus précieux qu'ils avaient. La couverture était noir et il avait toujours était tenu caché. Sylvie ne devait en parler à personne, question de vie ou de mort. « _Domia abr Wyrda_ _**(1) **_» disait le titre gravé sur la couverture. Ces mots avaient toujours sonné aux oreilles de la fillette comme un chant familier. Ils avaient la même sonorité que les derniers que lui avait dit Morzan. Elle était sure que ça venait de la même langue, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle cala le précieux ouvrage avec soin pour pas qu'il s'abime en le cachant par des vieux chiffons. Il devrait être à l'abri pour le moment. Sauf si maintenant un soldat rentre et fouille dans son sac. Personne ? Bon il est en sécurité.

Elle quitta la maison. Après la venue des soldats, ils avaient dû vendre toutes les bêtes donc elle n'avait plus ce souci. Les gens du village viendront demain voir pourquoi aucune des deux n'étaient venues au banquet qu'ils avaient fait pour fêter le départ de toutes les garnisons de la région. Ils trouveront le corps et l'absence de l'enfant. Sylvie se demanda ce qu'ils en penseraient mais dans le fond elle s'en moquait. Elle planta son bâton de marche dans la neige et elle commença son long voyage sans trop savoir où elle allait sauf que c'était tout droit.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Un matin de printemps, la fillette se réveilla et réalisa qu'elle avait neuf ans ce jour-là. Elle eut un petit pincement de cœur à l'idée que normalement on lui aura offert une vraie robe qui ne s'arrêtait pas aux genoux mais qui ne laissait voir que ses chevilles. Elle avait raté un rite de passage important pour toutes les filles du village. Au lieu de jouer avec ses amies, elle était dans des vêtements sales et déchirés en se demandant si elle allait enfin trouver un endroit où faire une pose dans son voyage.

Puis, un jour elle vit enfin le bout de cette route.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, maintenant c'est officiel, l'enfance de Sylvie n'est pas des plus joyeuse et je ne fais rien pour l'arranger. D'un autre côté, si son enfance aurait été un pur bonheur, je n'aurai rien à raconter.<strong>

**Allez, à la revoilure et n'oubliez pas que reviewer c'est bon pour la santé et le moral, alors n'hésitez pas et appuyer sur les mots en bleu, ne soyez pas timide.**

**A la revoilure !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) La Domination du destin<strong>_


	4. Thaya

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:** J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. C'est celui que j'ai eu le moins de mal à structurer.

Merci à tous mes reviewers et lecteurs, je vous adore :) ! Franchement, sans vous cette histoire ne sera rien, alors merci à vous !

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> Thaya.**

La fillette rentra dans l'auberge. Tous les adultes présents la regardèrent comme si ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face à un enfant dans un lieu où il n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds. La fillette réfléchit en vitesse à un nom à donner si on l'interrogeait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qui elle était ou d'où elle venait ? De toute façon, ils ne l'auraient pas cru ou l'aurait chassée sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Elle opta pour un demi-mensonge car comme lui avait si bien si son père adoptive « tout mensonge repose sur une part de vérité, il suffit de trouver laquelle ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme dans la pièce. Elle portait les vestiges d'une grande beauté que le temps avait usée et que la vie avait salie. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi de façon prématurée et ses traits gardaient les vestiges d'ancien chagrin. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge, elle pourrait avoir aussi bien quarante que soixante ans. Oui, après l'avoir fatiguée, le temps avait cessé de passer pour elle et la laissait dans le même état jours après jours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui lança sèchement la femme au comptoir.

- Juste un abri pour la nuit et un peu d'argent.

- Et tu crois que je vais te donner ça contre rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as à échanger ?

- Je peux travailler.

La femme la toisa comme pour la juger. La fillette cacha tant bien que mal sa peur. Elle n'était qu'une fillette pleine de saleté et de poussière dans des vêtements même pas bons pour faire des chiffons. Elle n'aurait pas reproché à la femme de ne pas vouloir la prendre sous son aile. Elle l'aurait même compris. Elle devait ressembler à une mendiante. Non, elle était ni belle ni mignonne comme ça. Elle faisait juste pitié aux gens qu'elle croisait. Mais si la femme pouvait accepter de lui donner un emploi, ça serait bien.

- Et tu t'appelles comment ? Interrogea la femme.

- Thaya.

- Un nom pas courant, mais bon, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a choisit. Moi, c'est Anita. Tu me serviras de serveuse. Monte en haut, tu commenceras demain, en attendant je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes.

- Je vous remercie pour...

- Tu me remercieras le jour où tu partiras, coupa la femme. À l'étage, tu iras dans la chambre au fond du couloir, ça sera la tienne. Après ma journée nous verrons pour ton apparence, pour l'instant même des porcs ne voudront pas de ta compagnie.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de grimper l'escalier en vitesse. Elle n'aimait cet endroit mais au moins elle n'était plus à la rue, ce qui est une nette amélioration de sa situation. Elle devait apprendre à se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait. Quand elle aura assez d'argent, elle s'achètera un cheval et elle ira ailleurs voir d'autres paysages. Voilà, elle avait un objectif qui la poussera à avancer, c'était mieux que rien et si ça pouvait l'aider à avancer, c'était parfait. Elle traversa le couloir et rentra dans la pièce qu'on lui avait assignée. Il y avait une simple payasse en guise de lit, une chaise et c'était tout. Elle se laissa tomber sur son « lit » et soupira. Elle devait voir le bon côté de la vie, elle avait au moins un toit au dessus d'elle. Elle sortit de son sac son livre. Avec son médaillon, c'était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Mais certaines pages étaient dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait lu ces mots sans les comprendre... mais ils avaient résonné dans son cœur comme une ancienne mélopée qu'on lui aurait chanté, il y a longtemps, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rappeler. Pourtant, elle savait qu'on ne les lui avait jamais dits. Elle soupira à nouveau et plaça l'ouvrage sous sa paillasse. Ce n'était pas ici qu'elle trouvera les réponses à ces questions mais c'était ici que sa route l'avait emmenée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le lendemain matin, l'enfant se regarda dans le miroir en face d'elle. Avec les vêtements que lui avaient donnés Anita, elle ressemblait à un garçon à un détail près. Ses cheveux. Ils étaient bien trop longs pour être ceux d'un garçon. Mais elle avait meilleur mine, comme quoi se laver et une bonne nuit de sommeil sont deux bons remèdes à certains problèmes. Elle prit une paire de ciseaux et elle coupa. Les mèches de cheveux tombaient silencieusement sur le sol. À chaque fois que les lames se refermèrent, elle avait l'impression de devenir un peu plus légère. Quand elle eut fini, elle admira son ouvrage. Ses cheveux s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules et lui donnaient l'aire d'un garçon. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Même si Galbatorix décidait de la chercher, il aurait du mal à la retrouver car dans un premier il fera chercher une fille. C'est à ce moment là qu'Anita rentra dans la chambre. Sylvie s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit horrifiée pas que dans ses yeux, il y ait une lueur attendrie.

- Même si tu es un garçon, je ne te payerai pas plus, déclara la femme.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais, répondit la brune en souriant.

- Et tu passeras le balai pour ramasser tes cochonneries.

- Oui.

- Après tu viendras m'aider en bas, si on veut que tout soit près pour ce soir, il ne faut pas rêvasser.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait longue temps que les cloches avaient cessé d'indiquer l'heure. Elle était sure que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle pensa aux points positifs. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur le travestissement de la fillette. Donc, soit il était réussit et ça n'étonnait personne qu'un garçon ait le nom d'une fleur, soit personne n'en avait rien à faire. Quelque chose lui disait que la bonne réponse était la seconde. Elle avait mal partout comme après un entrainement à l'épée avec son père adoptif. Au moins elle était sure de n'avoir pas de bleus dû au fait qu'elle n'ait pas paré un coup avec son épée de bois.

En parlant avec Anita, la fillette avait appris que la vieille femme avait un fils qui avait été enrôlé de force dans l'armée du roi, que son maris était parti après ça et qu'elle détestait Galbatorix. Sylvie avait dû raconter la mort de ses parents adoptifs en passant sous silence sa fuite honteuse. La dame n'avait pas insisté pour avoir des détails et la demoiselle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un pensait à elle ailleurs puis ce dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement.

_Le tonnerre résonna et la bataille faisait rage. Des cris retentissaient en fond sonore, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle avait mal aux bras, mais elle devait tenir bon et continuer à se battre quoiqu'il se passe. Un éclair d'acier passa dans son champ de vision et un soldat tomba. Trois prirent sa relève. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour ne pas prendre en compte cette bataille. Elle tourbillonnait sans prendre une seule pose. Si elle stoppait sa danse macabre, c'est elle qui tombera pour ne jamais se relever. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ses lames qui étaient rouge... rouge comme le sang de leur victimes Puis une corne résonna pour annoncer l'arriver de nouveaux combattants. Un appel de l'Empire et non des siens. Son cœur se serra. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance : être plus rapide et plus douée que la personne en face d'elle. La lame de l'un de ses adversaires l'atteignit à la cuisse et elle cria. La douleur réveilla ses muscles qui commençaient à s'endormir et elle attaqua avec plus de férocité comme un animal blessé piégé qui n'a plus d'autre choix que de se battre pour avoir une chance, même mince, de vivre une minute de plus._

Brusquement, Sylvie ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa et chercha où elle était. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle était à l'auberge, dans sa chambre. Ce rêve avait eut l'aire si réel... comme si elle avait vécu cette scène. Ce qui était impossible car elle n'avait que neuf ans et était sure de n'avoir encore jamais tué personne. Enfin aux dernières nouvelles. Elle pouvait toujours se tromper même si sur ce coup-là, ça l'étonnerait. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait dehors.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était une étrangère pour elle même. Malgré le fait qu'elle aimait la solitude, elle aura voulu avoir une personne a qui elle pouvait tout raconter sans taire une partie de son passé. C'est à ces moments-là qu'elle avait l'impression d'être incomplète, comme si il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Oui, il y avait un vide en elle qu'elle ne parvenait à pas à combler. Mais elle ne savait pas où chercher ce qui lui permettrait d'être entière.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Les jours passèrent se transformant en mois puis en saison, et Sylvie finit par avoir treize ans. Progressivement, les clients de la taverne commencèrent à arrêter de la considérer comme une enfant. D'ailleurs, elle avait grandit et même si elle était restée fine, elle avait de nouvelles formes qui commençaient à susciter une attention qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Anita avait fini par lui payer un poignard en lui faisant promettre de l'avoir toujours sur elle pour qu'elle puisse se défendre si la situation devenait grave. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ne s'était liée à personne à par la patronne de l'auberge. Elle avait repoussé toute tentative d'amitié venant des enfants des alentours. Elle n'était donc pas très apprécier et l'arme était autant une sécurité qu'un réconfort pour elle. En effet, elle considérait qu'être armée était la première étape pour être indépendante et n'avoir pas à dépendre que quiconque. Elle passait son temps libre à s'entrainer à le lancer. Elle ne manquait plus sa cible et elle souriait avec nostalgie à ses premiers lancés qui étaient toujours à côté de la cible. Il lui arrivait de plus à devoir gérer des tentatives de séductions et il lui était déjà arrivé de casser un ou deux nez pour y mettre fin. Mais en générale, elle arrivait à les gérer sans avoir recours à la violence. Elle avait aussi appris à éviter les mains avides qui se tendaient sur son passage lorsqu'elle circulait entre les tables. La seule chose qui ne changea pas était qu'elle continuait à se couper les cheveux pour qu'ils s'arrêtent au niveau de ses épaules. Malgré tout ça, sa vie était devenue monotone et elle s'ennuyait.

Toutes les nuits, après la fermeture de l'auberge, elle allait admirer les étoiles sur le toit. Pour elle, c'était son seul refuge, le seul moment où elle pouvait fuir sa solitude. Elle attendait quelque chose sans savoir quoi, mais elle savait que ça allait arriver. Le seul problème était qu'elle était incapable de dire quand. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire est que quelque chose arrivait. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas dire quoi. Alors, la nuit elle regardait les étoiles sur le toit car c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour trouver la patience qu'il lui manquait et attendre que ça arrive. Il lui fallait juste un signe pour pouvoir le reconnaitre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie sentit un regard poser sur sa nuque mais dès qu'elle se retournait, elle ne voyait personne la surveiller. Dire que ça l'énervait était trop fiable pour dire ce que ça lui faisait. Ce soir, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Il se tenait dans l'ombre dos au mur et à chaque fois qu'elle venait le servir, elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre, qu'il pouvait lui dire toute son histoire juste en la regardant. Elle avait envi de lui demander de partir mais il payait et ne faisait pas d'histoire donc elle ne pouvait pas. Alors l'homme restait là, dans son coin, à fumer la pipe et elle essayait de l'éviter mais elle était la seule serveuse de l'auberge, alors elle ne pouvait pas rester loin très longtemps. Le pire c'est qu'il semblait ni vouloir partir ni vouloir prendre une chambre pour passer la nuit. L'adolescente continuait donc à faire son travail en souriant même si elle avait envi de crier à ce type de partir et plus vite que ça. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas céder à cette envie, elle avait besoin de son travail pour survivre. Elle réprima un sourire et continua son boulot en comptant les minutes avant la fermeture de l'établissement même si une voix lui murmurait que c'est à ce moment tant attendu qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes avec le drôle d'inconnu.

Alors que les autres clients quittaient l'auberge, l'homme restait assis à sa table. Et la brune dût se résigner à aller lui dire de prendre une chambre ou de partir. Elle prépara mentalement la scène qu'elle avait vécu plus d'une fois et y alla en trainant les pieds. C'est l'une des choses dont elle se passerait bien. Elle détestait parler avec des ivrognes, encore plus que l'alcool. Elle allait annoncer la fermeture et l'autre allait vouloir négocier pour rester un peu plus à se saouler.

- On ferme, fit-elle lasse de la scène qui allait suivre.

- Je sais, répondit l'homme en souriant.

La fille le regarda étonnée. Soit il se moquait d'elle, soit il n'était pas comme les autres. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, mais elle n'avait pas envi d'avoir une prise de bec. Ce qu'elle voulait était de retourner sur son toit et avoir la paix et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas avec ce type qu'elle pourrait faire l'un ou avoir l'autre.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour partir ?

- Juste te parler Thaya, même si je doute que ce soit ton vrai nom, répondit l'homme.

- Voilà qui est fait maintenant…

- Tu vas t'assoir et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Au fait, on m'appelle Wedge.

L'enfant se tourna les talons pour aller chercher Anita, à deux elles pourraient le mettre plus facilement dehors que seule et elle pourrait retourner à ses montons.

- Je pourrai te donner des nouvelles de ton frère jumeau. Mais il faudra que tu m'écoutes pour ça.

Sylvie se retourna. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle venait de tomber dans un piège gros comme une maison, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et avançait vers l'homme et elle s'assit en face de lui, prête à l'écouter. Elle tentait de cacher son trouble, mais elle savait que l'homme l'avait déjà vu, alors ce n'était plus qu'une question de fierté. Mais là, maintenant, elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, à n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ai pas de frère, fit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Alors, pourquoi des nouvelles de lui t'intéressent-elles, fille de Selena ?

L'enfant regarda autour d'elle tout en serrant son poignard, caché par son gilet à sa ceinture dans son dos. Pourvu que personne ne l'ai entendu, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait faire taire ce type et son secret sera intacte sans que personne d'autre ne le découvre. Ça lui évitera de se faire lyncher ou pire, livrer au roi. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle était sur que cet homme l'entendait également.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est Brom qui m'a dit où commencer à te chercher pour te trouver. Ta mère et lui étaient amis, lui annonça-t-il.

- Brom… répéta Sylvie. Pourquoi lui ferai-je confiance ?

- Bonne question. Pourquoi faire confiance à l'assassin de son père ? Parce qu'il a fait son devoir ? Parce que sans lui, il n'y aura pas de Varden ? Parce qu'en te cachant, il a réussit à faire durée l'illusion de ta mort donc notre cher briseur de serments de souverain ne te cherche pas et tu vis librement ? Je ne pense que rien que pour ce dernier fait, tu pourras au moins m'écouter avant de me jeter dehors.

- Je vous laisse que trois minutes pour me convaincre, après j'appelle à l'aide. Comment va mon frère ? Où est-il ? Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il est encore vivant ce qui a la cour du traitre est déjà bien. Et ça serait dommage que tu sacrifies ta liberté pour le revoir. Le briseur d'œuf ne te laissera pas repartir d'entre ses griffes. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Non, ne m'interromps pas sinon je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir fini. Par contre tu peux répondre à mes questions. As-tu déjà entendu parler des « Rodeurs » ?

- Il y a longtemps. Ils sont au service des Dragonniers donc du roi, non ?

- Vrai et faux. Oui, ils _aident_ les Dragonniers dans leurs taches. Non, ils luttent contre ce menteur et vil manipulateur qui s'est auto-déclaré roi. Nous étions là bien avant le premier Dragonnier humain et nous avons survécu à cette illustre caste. Nous sommes des hommes et des femmes libres, humains, elfes ou nains qui parcourront le monde pour le découvrir à la recherche de notre liberté d'esprit, de corps et d'âme. Il n'y a pas de forteresse où nous ne pouvons rentrer, pas de pays où il est trop difficile de vivre et pas de murs assez épais pour nous empêcher d'être libre. Même envers notre chef nous n'avons pas de véritable allégeance. Nous sommes libres et cela déplait au faiseur d'esclave. Je ne suis venu ici que pour une seule raison. Je vais te poser qu'une seule question, mais fait le choix avec ton cœur, rien ne t'oblige à me répondre par l'affirmative. Si tu acceptes, tu ne pourras jamais revoir ton frère, Galbatorix te fera, au mieux, tuer. Veux-tu nous rejoindre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et couper !<strong>

**Oui, on peut dire que la fin du chapitre tombe pile poil au bon moment, non ? Dites vous qu'au moins je ne l'ai pas fait en pleine bataille (c'est une idée ça, à noter).**

**Allez, à la revoilure.**


	5. Sabine

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:** J'ai adoré écrire sur Wedge ^^. Vraiment c'est l'un de mes personnages favoris.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs !

Maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle à vous dire. Comme je sais que vous voudrez me tuer, je vous l'annonce tout de suite comme ça vous aurez un chapitre pour vous calmer. Voilà. Je vais devoir publier cette histoire qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines si je veux pouvoir continuer à l'écrire.

Comme je suis toujours en vie, je vais considérer que vous voulez une explication genre maintenant tout de suite. Elle est très simple. J'ai une autre histoire longue à écrire en même temps que celle-là et si je continue à poster un chapitre par semaine pour les deux, je ne vais pas tenir le coup. Donc si je veux continuer à écrire, il faut que je ralentisse mon rythme de parution car si je peux pas faire des chapitres de qualité, je n'en fais pas donc pas d'histoire.

Je ne dis pas que j'arrête l'histoire, juste qu'il n'y aura plus un chapitre par semaine mais un toutes les deux semaines. Rassurez-vous, vous n'allez pas être les seuls à vouloir faire ma fête. Il y a mes autres lecteurs, ceux de mon autre fic. Vous allez pouvoir faire un feu de joie avec moi au milieu tous ensemble, ce n'est pas magnifique ça ? Je suis sure que vous allez bien vous amusez à imaginer comment me torturer ensemble. Oui, je suis un peu paranoïaque dès qu'il s'agit de lecteurs.

Bon, je parle, je parle et vous vous voulez lire, alors je vous dis « bonne lecture et à la prochaine ».

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> Sabine.**

Sylvie partit sans se retourner. Encore. Ça devenait une habitude pour elle de partir sans prévenir. Au moins aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas seule sur les routes. Même si elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Wedge ait pût prévoir qu'elle allait accepter. La meilleure preuve n'était-elle pas qu'il avait amené deux chevaux alors qu'il était venu seul. Il avait demandé à la fille de prendre soin de la bête car elle n'était pas à lui. Quand il lui avait demandé à qui elle était, il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait emprunté et qu'il était dans son intérêt de la rendre, la brune avait eut bon insisté, elle n'avait pas réussit à en savoir plus. Mais elle n'arrêta pas de poser la question en se disant que Wedge allait finir par lâcher le morceau et lui répondre. Ils ne passaient par les routes mais coupaient à travers les bois. Elle se demandait comment l'homme faisait pour savoir où ils allaient et si ils n'allaient pas se perdre. Et bizarrement, elle n'aimait cette idée. Elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas voulut attendre le matin pour partir. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et ils n'avaient pas fait une seule pose depuis leur départ. Ils ne finirent pas arriver à une grotte.

- Ici c'est très bien, fit Wedge.

- Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on ?

- Parce que le jour va se lever et que je préfère voyager de nuit. Certes, la nuit est le moment où les Ra'zacs sont plus fort, mais c'est aussi le moment où on a moins de chance de se faire remarquer. Nous avons encore trois jours de voyage avant d'arriver à l'Abri. Il te faudra un autre nom pour brouiller les pistes et éviter que l'on puisse retrouvé d'où tu viens...

- Sabine.

- C'est sûr que tu n'allais pas prendre un nom d'oiseau alors que tu portes des noms de fleurs depuis ta naissance. Va pour Sabine. Bon, tu sais monter à cheval, il va falloir t'entrainer au maniement d'armes.

- J'ai un poignard et j'arrive à attendre une cible quelques soit la distance entre elle et moi.

- Tu sais le lancer des deux mains ?

- Non. Juste avec la main droite.

- Alors tu ne sais pas le lancer. Tu dois être capable de te battre même avec des côtes fêlées. Durant le voyage, nous allons travailler le lancer de couteau et ta souplesse. Bon, nous avons le temps avant le crépuscule, alors au travail.

L'homme lança un poignard au loin et ordonna à l'enfant d'atteindre le manche de l'arme en lançant sa lame avec la main gauche. Sylvie échoua. Il lui dit alors que ce qui comptait n'était pas de l'envoyer loin, mais de l'envoyer juste. Pouvoir lancer bien hors de sa porté ne servait à rien si on ne pouvait pas réaliser son but. Elle ne sût jamais combien de temps elle lança ce poignard avant que Wedge lui dise de changer de main pour le lancer. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à enfin réussir, elle tomba par terre. Furieuse, elle regarda l'homme qui tenait comme si de rien n'était son arc.

- Vous m'avez fait tomber ! Ce n'est pas juste, c'est de la triche, ça m'a fait mal.

- Si j'étais un ennemi, pourrais-tu te plaindre ?

- Ça n'a aucun rapport. Vous poser une question pour cacher que…

- J'ai raison et toi tord. Réponds à ma question, si j'étais un ennemi, pourrais-tu te plaindre ?

- Non, vous ne m'en laisseriez pas l'occasion.

- Tu ne dois pas t'entrainer en étant en sécurité. Le temps où les Rôdeurs étaient en sécurité n'a jamais existé. Lors de notre association avec les Dragonniers, nous allions là où ils ne pouvaient pas aller. Il y a des endroits où un dragon ne peut aller contrairement à un moustique. Tu dois apprendre à être un moustique, mais avant tu dois apprendre à être toujours sur tes gardes et à ne jamais tomber malgré ce qu'essayeront de faire plus d'un homme. Être prête est la seule chose qui te garantira de rester libre lorsque le Briseur de Serments voudra nous détruire. Nous sommes une épine dans le pied de tous tyrans dignes de ce nom… et je compte bien tout faire pour que tu le restes longtemps. J'ai vu trop de jeunes Rôdeurs être tué car ils étaient trop sûrs d'eux. Prouves-moi que tu peux apprendre de tes erreurs et de tes faiblesses. Lorsque tu auras fait ça, tout ce que je pourrai t'apprendre ne sera que de l'entrainement. Allez, reprends, si tu as de la chance, tu arriveras à lancer ta lame avant de tomber lorsque nous reprendrons la route.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie bailla. Certes, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la priver de sommeil. Elle était sure que son « maitre » avait profité qu'elle s'entraine de lancer sa lame de la main gauche pour dormir un peu. Elle avait mal par tout à cause de ses bleus, et la chevauché ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Si ça dépendait que d'elle, elle s'allongera quelque part et dormira pendant des heures.

- Quand dormons nous ? demanda-t-elle en sachant déjà qu'elle n'aimera pas la réponse.

- Quand je le dirai, Sabine, pas avant. Mais franchement, tu t'y attendais, non ?

- Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. Désolée d'avoir envi de me reposer.

- Bien tu es capable de reconnaitre que tu as posé une question inutile.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Personnellement je dirai que tu es une vieillarde.

- Treize ans, répondit-elle sèchement. Et je ne suis pas vieille.

- Je ne dirai rien, mais je n'en penserai pas moins.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard noir. Il commençait à la fatiguer et le fait qu'elle était à sa deuxième nuit blanche consécutive ne l'aidait pas à ne pas avoir des pulsions meurtrières. Bien entendu, l'adulte faisait comme si il ne remarquait pas les ondes négatives qui lui étaient envoyées. Il ne fallait qu'il s'étonne si elle finissait par lancer son poignard sur lui.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Comment ça ? Répondit l'adulte. Pourquoi poses-tu une question qui n'a pas de sens ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir prise pour élève ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Ma famille n'est pas un exemple de tendres ou de gentils, bien au contraire. Alors pourquoi vouloir me former ?

- Parce que le maître se montre quand l'élève est prêt.

Malgré les tentatives de adolescente pour avoir une « vraie » réponse à sa question, l'homme ne lui répondit pas et semblait l'ignorer, ce qui déplut à la fille, mais il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis avant de se taire et de ne plus lui répondre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie se réveilla. Elle était roulée en boule dans une grotte. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus à l'époque de sa vie en solitaire. Elle était encore fatiguée, mais quelque chose l'avait réveillée. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Wedge lui tournait le dos. Alors elle s'avança mais avant qu'elle ait pût faire trois pas, l'homme se retourna. Alors qu'elle allait parler, il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe de venir. Elle avança mais avant qu'elle y arrive, il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

- L'avant de la plante de ton pied doit toucher le sol en premier lorsque tu marches. Ton talon doit toucher le sol en dernier et non en premier. Alors, seulement lorsque tu feras ça, tu seras capable de surprendre ton adversaire. Entraines-toi à marcher comme je viens de te l'expliquer. Et oui, je viens de te dire de réapprendre à marcher, inutile de me poser la question. Et ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau hors tu te dois d'être alaise partout si tu veux survivre.

La fillette secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas faire quelque chose d'inutile alors qu'elle était fatiguée quand même. Elle se retourna et alla se recoucher. Mais au bout de deux pas, elle fit attention à mettre en pratique les conseils de son professeur pour retourner dans son coin. Ça pourrait toujours être utile de savoir marcher silencieusement. En tout cas, elle n'allait pas repasser une nuit blanche pour le plaisir de tourner en round parce qu'un type le lui avait dit de le faire.

Dans l'ombre, Wedge sourit. Cette gamine pourrait être bien plus libre que le plus affranchit des hommes, mais elle avait besoin qu'on lui montre comment l'être. À la fin de sa formation, peu de Rôdeurs lui arriveraient à la cheville. Il avait bien choisit son élève.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Sabine, voici un vieil ami.

- Enchantée, comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda la brune.

- Toujours une question en tête, tu as une élève intéressante Wedge. Sache, jeune fille, qu'aucun rôdeur ne vit sous le nom que lui ont donné ses parents. Les noms ont des pouvoirs et son quelque chose de personnel. C'est pour ça que nous taisons le notre, répondit le nouvel arrivant. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tim.

- En fait, je lui ai demandé de faire un bout de chemin avec nous pour qu'il puisse t'apprendre les bases de la gramarie et l'ancien langage, il les comprend mieux que moi, expliqua Wedge.

- La quoi ? S'exclama l'enfant.

- La gramarie, la magie si tu préfères, Sabine, soupira son maitre.

C'est comme ça que Sylvie reçut son premier véritable court de magie. Non seulement elle devait retenir des mots et leur prononciation, mais elle devait aussi apprendre à tracer leur glyphe. Cet apprentissage pourrait sembler barbant et dur, mais elle avait l'impression de trouver une partie d'elle-même. Quelque chose qu'elle avait en elle et qu'elle commençait à peine à apercevoir. À chaque leçon, c'était un adulte qui devait y mettre fin. Sa bonne mémoire lui était très utile et lui permettait de retenir un maximum de choses en peu de temps. Bien entendu, l'apprentissage de cette autre langue ne la dispensa pas de l'apprentissage des armes si bien que le soir, elle finissait couverte de bleus mais gagnait quelques réponses pour ses efforts. Au fil des jours, le temps passait, plus son maitre et Tim se montraient exigeant avec elle. Ils lui disaient souvent que plus tard, elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un jour, son professeur décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'apprendre à manier une épée. C'est avec des armes improvisées en bois qu'ils s'affrontèrent.

- Sabine n'a pas un style pour l'épée, constata Tim.

- Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Wedge.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle peut faire avec des cimeterres.

- Des quoi ? Demanda la brune.

- Des cimeterres, répéta patiemment Tim en montrant à l'enfant sa longue épée à la lame courbe. Il faut être un épéisme très doué pour manier cette arme. Je pense que ton style souple peu s'accorder avec. Je pense même qu'un jour tu pourras en manier deux.

Le silence s'installa dans le camp. Seul le vent faisait du bruit. Certes, Sylvie s'entrainait à se battre, mais elle ne voulait pas devenir une guerrière. Elle ne voulait pas être comme son père. Elle voulait être libre et être dans un lieu où on se moquera de qui pourrait bien être ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas marcher dans leur trace. Les deux hommes la fixaient comme si ils devinaient ses pensées mais surtout ses peurs. Elle n'aimait pas être regarder comme ça. Cette impression de ne pas avoir de secrets, non, elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Avoir peur d'être quelqu'un de mauvais est normal quand on a le même héritage que toi, déclara Tim.

- Mais il ne faut jamais laisser sa peur nous paralyser, compléta Wedge.

- Surtout que tu n'es pas ton père. Tu pourrais devenir comme ta mère.

- Et travailler pour les Vardens.

- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

- Pour ma part, seulement d'après ce que Brom m'en a dit, répondit Wedge.

- Je l'ai rencontrée, il y a bien longtemps, elle était aussi belle qu'intelligente et aussi gentille que dangereuse. Une femme courageuse et forte. Je pense que tu as hérité un peu de son caractère.

- Oui, il est impossible que tu sois un modèle miniature de ton père avec une mère pareille.

- Tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne le penses.

- Ah, bon ? S'étonna l'enfant.

- Nous savons par Brom que tu as le potentiel de devenir une grande magicienne, tout comme ta mère.

- Mais il faudra entrainer ton esprit à se protéger et à rentrer dans ceux des autres.

- Ça va être dur car tu n'en à pas l'habitude mais il faudrait aussi que tu arrives à percevoir tout ce qui t'entoure. Je pense que tu en seras capable rapidement.

- Oui, j'ai pu noter que tu marches déjà à la façon des Rôdeurs. Quand tu auras l'habitude, tu protégeras tes pensées sans t'en rendre compte.

- Tu vas en baver. Mais à la fin, tu seras difficile à briser ou à enchainer.

- Nous, les Rôdeurs, entrainons nos esprits à être compartimenté.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler comme ça pendant longtemps. Ce qu'ils disaient était intriguant. Elle voulait en savoir plus mais au bout d'un moment, ils lui dirent d'aller dormir car ils avaient encore une longue route à faire avant d'être arrivé à destination et qu'elle avait toujours une question sans réponse à leur poser. Elle avait remarqué que les deux hommes évitaient certains sujets. Comme son père par exemple.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, déclara Tim.

Sylvie le regarda étonnée. Il partait alors qu'elle avait encore tant de questions. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait tout comprendre. Et lui, il partait en emmenant avec lui des centaines de réponses. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le retenir, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

- Sabine doit avoir une épée et moi je dois retourner au près des Vardens.

- Quand nous reverrons-nous, mon frère ?

- Sans doute quand l'œuf retournera chez les Elfes et que je n'aurai rien à faire à part me tourner les pouces. Qui peut dire quand ? Seul un fou s'y risquerait car tant de choses peuvent se produire.

L'homme parti laissant la brune et son maitre. Pourquoi son maitre était le ronchon et pas le philosophe ? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle aimait bien qu'on lui dise tout ce qu'elle veut savoir. Attendez cinq secondes... ils viennent de parler d'un œuf là, non ? Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, l'œuf ne serait pas un œuf d'autruche bleu qui est en fait un œuf de dragon que Brom lui a piqué alors qu'elle l'avait piqué à son père ? Ça ne pouvait pas être le même. Quoiqu'avec sa poisse pour ce genre de choses, c'était tout à fait possible. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse ce point.

- L'œuf dont vous venez de parler, ça ne serait pas un œuf de dragon ?

- Oublier ce que tu viens d'apprendre à se sujet, pour l'instant ça te mettrait plus en danger qu'autre chose. Si tu as un peu de chance, tu finiras par avoir la réponse à ta question.

- Et si je n'ai pas de chance ?

- C'est que le Tyran fou a gagné et qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir à avoir pour nous.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils ne savaient que trop que la situation des Rôdeurs était mauvaise, alors, si le Grand Traitre venait à gagner, il n'y aura plus de rébellion à mater et plus rien ne le dérangera à par la non-allégeance d'un petit groupe d'individus qui vivaient à part, loin des conventions et dont tous se méfient. Si le roi gagnait contre les Vardens, plus rien ne l'empêchera de détruire les Rôdeurs. Et ça, c'était inadmissible. Il fallait donc que Galbatorix ait d'autres soucis qu'une poignée de personnes qui refusent de lui prêter allégeance alors qu'ils peuvent rentrer n'importe où et connaissent plus d'un secret.

- Wedge...

- Ça doit faire bien deux minutes que tu n'as pas posées de questions. Je me disais bien que ça faisait longtemps, ironisa l'homme.

- Pourquoi ni Tim ni vous appelez Galbatorix par son nom ou par son titre ?

- Parce que parler de lui comme étant un « roi » serait lui reconnaître une forme de légitimité. Ensuite, la raison pour laquelle nous n'utilisons ni son prénom ni son nom pour parler de lui est propre aux Rôdeurs.

- Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Est-ce un interrogatoire ? Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

- Je suis une Rôdeuse, même si je suis en formation.

- On donne des noms à ceux qui nous sont proches, même les chiens ont des noms. Retirer son nom à un être vivant, ça ne se fait pas. Cet acte est en réalité une façon de le rendre... c'est lui prendre une chose qui le définit. Pour le tyran fou nous faisons comme si il n'était pas digne d'avoir une appellation qui lui est propre. Comme si il valait moins qu'un chien.

- C'est révoltant ! Même les Urgals ont des noms dans les légendes que vous me racontez.

- Sache que toutes les légendes reposent sur une part de réalité, c'est ça qui les rend si réelle. Ensuite, les Urgals n'ont pas exterminé toute une espèce parce qu'ils en avaient décidé ainsi un matin. Ils ne le feront même jamais car leur croyance le leur interdit. Ils sont différents des humains aussi bien que par leur coutume que par leur histoire, mais ils ne feront jamais un tel crime. Nous pouvons au moins leur reconnaître cette qualité alors que nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant des Humains.

- Le R... Le Traitre à son Clan, quelle race a-t-il détruite ?

- Celle des dragons. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste plus qu'un et c'est le sien. Il a tué tous les autres qu'ils soient sauvages ou pas. Il a condamnée à l'extinction une espèce de splendide créature à la sagesse et l'intelligence sans nulle pareille. C'est pour ça que nous ne lui accordons pas le droit d'avoir un nom. Si ça peut te rassurer, les Dragons ont fait de même avec les Dragons des Treize Serviteurs.

- Et pas celui du R... du Tyran fou ?

- Pourquoi punir un innocent ? L'histoire du Dragon noire est triste, je te la raconterai ce soir. Pour l'instant, essaye d'écouter la forêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'ai fini un autre chapitre.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire, si oui, appuyer sur les mots en bleu, si non, cliquer quand même sur les mots en bleu. Ça ne coute rien et ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas à me la dire.**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors, à la revoilure :).**

*** Part le plus doucement rapidement possible avant de se recevoir des tomates lancées par des lecteurs pas content, mais pas content du tout. ***


	6. Brunette

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:** Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence avec un nouveau chapitre tout nouveau, tout beau. Je suis sure que vous êtes pressés de lire la suite des aventures de Sylvie. Alors... je vais vous parlez un peu.

Je dois vous présenter des excuses parce que je poste ce chapitre en avance. Mais j'ai comme l'intuition que ça vous arrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Oui, je suis chiante et j'en parfaitement consciente. D'ailleurs, je ne vous parlerai pas tant alors que je n'ai rien à vous dire si ce n'était pas pour vous embétez, il faut un peu réfléchir. Cette semaine, j'ai un BTS blanc (qui a dit bien fait pour ta poire ?) alors je n'ai pas pût réussir à écrire deux chapitres en une semaine (un de cette fic et l'autre d'une autre fic, oui je me comprends mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous).

Alors il y a de fortes de chance que le miracle de cette semaine ne se reproduit pas.

* Évite des projectiles *

Encore des tomates ? Mais envoyer moi autre chose la prochaine fois. Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 :<span> Brunette.**

Un peu moins de deux années étaient passées sans que Sylvie s'en rende compte. Elle avait quinze ans aujourd'hui. Plus qu'un an et elle serait majeure et considérer comme une femme. Mais elle s'en moquait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus un enfant. Depuis la première fois où elle avait pris une vie en faite. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

Le pire avait été les yeux de son adversaire au moment où la lame de la brune lui avait transpercé le cœur. Elle avait vu la lueur de la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de cet inconnu. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis, elle avait vu le sang sur son arme et elle l'avait lâchée. Elle avait eut envi de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était paralysée par l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre. L'homme était tombé à terre et calmement, elle s'était baisée. Elle avait ramassé son cimeterre et avait essuyé la lame sur les vêtements du mort avant de lui refermer les yeux. Ensuite, elle était partie sans se retourner. Il lui avait fallut attendre la nuit pour comprendre que croiser le regard d'une personne à qui ont prenait la vie était une des pires choses qui pouvait nous arriver. Les yeux d'une personne, son dernier regard est un blâme pour son bourreau. Elle avait bon se dire qu'elle l'avait fait pour une bonne raison, que c'était elle ou lui... elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner son comportement. La faim et le sommeil l'a fuyait. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos même après les journées les plus fatigantes. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver la paix pendant une semaine jusqu'à se qu'elle doit se battre pour sa vie à nouveau. Ce fût le soir, après ce second combat où elle avait tué à nouveau qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait compris que si elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page, elle deviendrait folle. Il fallait qu'elle avance car il est impossible à défaire ce qu'on a fait et que mourir retirerait tout le sens des vies qu'elle avait pris.

Maintenant, elle avait grandi et son cœur s'était endurci. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus pleurer et de ne plus se plaindre. Elle était une solitaire qui allait, dès que possible, se réfugier à la bibliothèque de la Forteresse des Rôdeurs ou partir faire se promener à cheval ou à pieds dans les environ au lieu de se mêler aux gens de son âge. Elle croyait que personne ne voudrait d'elle, même parmi ses frères, à cause de son ascendance. Parfois, la nuit, elle rêvait de son jumeau. Elle sentait la peur de Murtagh de ne pas se réveiller une fois le matin arrivé. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Alors, elle croyait que s'attacher aux gens ne servait à rien car tôt ou tard, ils finissaient par partir loin de nous. Elle pensait aussi qu'elle était très bien toute seule. Elle se trompait et elle le découvrit le jour où elle le rencontra pour la première fois.

C'était un bel après-midi d'été et elle était tranquillement entrain de regarder un court d'eau coulé à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Elle aimait méditer pendant des heures en observant la nature faire son œuvre, sentir tout être si vivant au tour d'elle. Dans ces moments-là, elle était bien, elle était en paix avec le monde. Elle était presque un Rôdeur à part entière. Elle avait trouvé une chose qui lui manquait dans l'apprentissage de la magie, mais... elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle alla se baigner car, elle devait bien le reconnaître, quoique très résistant, le cuir n'était pas une des matières les plus agréable à porter en plein été. En réalité, on avait chaud dedans. L'eau était agréablement rafraichissante. Puis soudain, elle se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un. Elle avait envi de se donner une gifle car toutes ses armes étaient sur la rive.

- Salut, moi c'est Ren et toi, tu es l'insociable impossible à battre en combat singulier, c'est ça ? La salua une voix masculine derrière elle. Tu peux te retourner, tu sais.

Lentement, elle se retourna et son cœur se mit à danser dans sa poitrine. Elle oublia sa situation gênante, elle ne voyait que celui qui était devant elle. Elle l'avait aperçut plus d'une fois à l'arène d'entrainement, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait réellement attention à lui.

- Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, tu sais. J'ai eu un mal de chien à savoir où tu étais. Franchement, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un brouiller aussi bien les pistes que toi.

- Le fait que je vienne ici pour être seule aide. Veux-tu bien te retourner pour que je puisse sortir ?

Le jeune homme rougit et se tourna vivement. La brune sortit rapidement et s'habilla. Elle ne le montrait pas mais en réalité, elle était morte de honte.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Pouvoir comprendre comme tu fais pour vivre sans personne autour de toi à part un vieux type au sale caractère ? Tu pourrais avoir plein d'amis mais tu préfères vivre en pénitence. Je veux te comprendre.

- Barres-toi.

- Hein ?

- Barres-toi ou je m'arrange personnellement pour que tu n'es jamais de descendance.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La jeune fille marchait dans la forêt. Il faisait nuit, mais la présence des loups ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait les bruits de la nuit. Pour elle, ils avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Soudain, elle donna un coup avec son bâton. Une exclamation de surprise retendit et un homme apparut. Ren. Elle soupira consciente qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'en débarrasser et elle lui fit signe de venir. Il la suivit et elle, elle ne faisait rien pour éviter de le distancer ou de le perdre. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta, se mit à genoux et tendit la main.

-Eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Atra nous waìse fricai, Sänghgarm _**(1)**_, dit-elle doucement.

Un loup arriva timidement et s'approcha lentement. Le jeune homme regardait l'animal sauvage et la demoiselle hautaine se rencontrer. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit, mais la bête avançait sans la craindre. Il commençait à comprendre que si elle fuyait les humains, elle allait chercher ce qu'il lui manquait chez les animaux. En cet instant, dans la nuit, elle était une autre femme que celle qu'elle était le jour. Elle ne fuyait plus, elle était avec des êtres qui lui faisaient instinctivement confiance sans rien savoir d'elle. Sans même la comprendre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Rôdeurs, il aurait voulut être un autre rien que pour voir la brune comme elle était à cet instant à toutes leurs rencontres. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un autre monde. Un monde où une première impression n'était pas la bonne. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Viens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Lorsqu'il s'avança, le loup se tendit et recula et elle lui dit une autre chose dans cette langue qui était plus chantée que parlée. Le loup s'avança vers lui et à un pas, il se stoppa. Elle lui fit un sourire encouragent et il tendit la main. L'animal cala sa tête en dessous et l'homme le caressa. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Personne ne lui avait jamais permis de caresser un animal sauvage. Avant elle, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Elle était si différente de celle qu'elle paraissait. Ce n'était pas plus mal, car cette Brunette là était plus accessible que l'autre. Combien de temps se passa alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au contact de la nature ? Impossible à dire. La seule indication d'une durée était le soleil qui commençait à se lever quand ils repartirent de la clairière. Ils avaient rangé au fond de leur cœur se moment de complicité avec les loups.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Bonjour Brunette ! S'exclama Ren.

- Pourquoi ce jour devrait-il être particulièrement bon ? Ne peut-il pas être un jour normal ou mauvais ? Questionna Sylvie sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Parce que tout le monde dit « bonjour » quand ils se croisent pour la première fois de la journée. Je crois que c'est une bonne raison.

- Alors, si tout le monde se jette d'une falaise, c'est une bonne raison pour faire de même ?

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?

- Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir… Soupira, résignée, la brune.

- Tu remets tout en question, et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais dis-moi, tu ne te sens pas seule dans ton monde solitaire où il faut tout prouver ?

- Je ne suis pas seule vu que tu viens squatter tout le temps.

- C'est faux.

- Je dois reconnaitre que tu ne viens pas quand je me lave ou dans ma chambre. Mais dès que je mets un pied hors de mes appartements, tu viens me voir et tu fais le pitre.

- C'est juste que j'ai envi de te voir sourire et de savoir à quoi ressemble ton rire.

La jeune fille leva le nez de sa lecture. Ren était vraiment un personnage à part. Même chez les Rôdeurs.

Sylvie sourit tendrement. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient allés en forêt, une semaine que Ren lui tenait compagnie. C'était un garçon gentil, charmant. Mais elle interdisait à son cœur de ressentir quelque chose de plus pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas connaitre encore une fois la douleur de perdre un proche. Elle ne voulait pas la connaitre à nouveau.

- Allez, viens, je t'emmène au Carnaval, Brunette.

- Ren, je ne veux pas y aller, j'ai encore des choses à lire et à apprendre.

- Ce n'est pas en restant toute la journée dans tes livres que tu apprendras qu'est-ce que c'est de vivre. Pour cela il faut sortir de la bibliothèque.

Sans faire attention aux protestations de Sylvie, il l'entraina dans les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à la place où la fête bâtait son plein. Ensuite, il l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Malgré le fait que la brune lui avait lancé des « je ne sais pas danser » dès qu'elle avait compris où il l'emmenait. Il s'était contenté de lui lancé un « ça tombe bien que tu portes une robe » avant de l'emmener au milieu des danseurs. Pour la première fois, il vit de l'incertitude dans les beaux yeux noirs de la jeune fille. Elle avait quinze ans, si elle devait apprendre à mouvoir son corps en dansant, c'était maintenant où jamais. Elle, si habile sur un terrain d'entrainement, si savante, se montrait si embarrassée, si ignorante sur une piste de danse. Ce n'était pas grave, il était capable de lui apprendre à vivre et il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait apprendre à comment être en faisant plus que de survivre. Il avait vu, lorsqu'ils étaient parmi les loups, l'amour qu'elle avait pour la vie.

Au début, les gestes de la jeune fille étaient hésitants, puis, au fil des danses, ils gagnèrent en assurance et elle se mit à s'amuser. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à sourire sans arrière pensée, sans contrôler aucun de ses muscles et se laissa aller. Elle finit par rire, l'esprit embrumé par le tournis. Elle n'en pouvait plus mais elle n'avait pas envi de quitter la piste, elle y était si bien. Elle ignorait quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi libre mais elle goutait à ce plaisir sans aucun souci pour l'assombrir. Ce fût Ren qui la tira hors du groupe des danseurs. Il la guida à l'ombre d'un arbre où ils se laissèrent tomber. Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien avec lui. Ce qui lui avait montré aujourd'hui valait bien plus que tout le savoir du monde et lui avait manqué. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis deux semaines mais il avait mis un certain bazar dans sa vie. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle aimait ça. Oui, elle aimait ces moments où elle pouvait cesser d'être Sabine et devenir la « Brunette » de Ren. Elle laissa le sommeil l'emmener dans le pays des songes. Ce soir, elle n'aurait pas besoin de poignard sous son oreiller car rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il sera là au près d'elle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ce fût le chant matinal des oiseaux qui ramena Sylvie à la réalité. Le froid printanier ne devait pas l'aider à rester endormie mais il ne le dérangeait pas, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à faire avec. Contre elle, un corps lui tenait chaud. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le visage de Ren était plongé dans sa chevelure. C'est entre le rêve et la réalité qu'elle sentait une main sur sa poitrine. Seul le tissus séparait son sein de la main qui l'avait saisit dans son sommeil. Un grommellement lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se réveiller. Elle eut un tendre sourire. Si cet instant pouvait durer pendant l'éternité. Soudain, la main du jeune homme lâcha sa prise comme si le contact le brulait.

- Suis-je si répugnante pour que tu me fuies ainsi ? Lui lança-t-elle.

Bien entendu, Ren ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et bafouilla une réponse que personne de censé ne pouvait comprendre sans une bonne traduction. Elle eut un petit rire et se tourna vers lui.

- Saches qu'un homme n'a jamais d'une femme libre plus que ce qu'elle veut bien lui donner. Si ta main était là, c'était que je le voulais bien. S'il te plait, laisses-la parler à ta place, elle est plus douée que toi pour les déclarations, déclara-t-elle en un doux murmure.

Le sommeil reprit rapidement l'homme et elle le regarda avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit autant en sécurité. Elle ne savait même pas si, un jour, elle avait pu dormir à point fermé comme elle venait de le faire. Peut-être dans le ventre de sa mère et elle en n'était pas certaine. Elle n'était sans doute pas la plus sociable des femmes, mais son cœur lui disait qu'elle était amoureuse. Et si l'amour était ce sentiment merveilleux de sécurité, elle aimait l'être. Dire qu'elle voulait vivre seule il n'y a pas un mois. C'est fou comme les choses pouvaient changés en peu de temps. Elle en aurait bien ri si ça n'avait pas réveillé son compagnon. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa à nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie se retourna. Derrière elle, le seul village habité par des Rôdeurs accessible à tous. L'endroit où elle avait recommencé à vivre. Demain, ça ne sera qu'un ensemble de maisons à l'abandon. Les villageois quittaient ce lieu pour aller vivre dans un lieu plus sûr. Il l'avait fait. Depuis le temps que les Rôdeurs s'attendait à ce moment, il l'avait enfin fait, hélas. Se rendre à Urû'baen et lui prêter allégeance ou être condamné à l'exil et à la mort si on était pris. C'est sans surprise que la décision d'aller à Slytha'baen _**(2)**_. Elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Il y avait des vieillards et des jeunes enfants. Les traces de l'hiver étaient encore présentes. Si ils arrivaient à destination sans problème, elle dira à Ren la vérité sur ses parents. Mais comme Galbatorix n'allait pas les laisser partir bien gentiment, elle n'était pas prête de lui dire ce secret. Au moins, le Tyran fou servait au moins à ça.

- Brunette, ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs, constata une voix.

- Ce n'était rien, Ren. Je me demandais juste dans quel fumier nous sommes entrain d'aller.

- Un bien puant et désagréable pour l'odorat, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais. Au moins, comme ça, j'ai confirmation de se que je pensais.

- J'adore, t'être utile, ma Brunette, répondit l'homme en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait envi d'écouter la petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait que tant que Ren serait près d'elle, tout irait bien. Mais sa raison lui disait qu'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés n'allait pas empêcher les ennuis de venir. Malgré les sombres circonstances, elle avait envi de ne pas être pessimiste et de croire en l'avenir... mais surtout en un homme. Elle fit avancer son cheval. Il était l'heure de partir et d'aller ailleurs. Elle devait accompagner les plus fiables pour être sure qu'ils soient à l'abri. Elle espérait juste que Wedge viendra enfin la chercher, elle était encore son apprentie après tout. Une fois là-bas, elle lui laissait encore un mois, après elle partira à sa recherche. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, si elle se demandait ce qui arrivait à cet emmerdeur pour qu'il ne vienne pas la faire ch***. Dans le fond elle l'aimait bien, même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

La procession avança dans la forêt sans accident. Mais c'était trop beau pour que ça continue comme ça. Une fois que tout le monde avait quitté l'abri des arbres depuis une ou deux heures, l'alerte fût donnée alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à Slytha'baen. Les ordres furent distribués et elle se retrouva avec les autres apprentis à devoir guider ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre à travers la campagne. Au moment où elle vit Ren partir au combat, son cœur se serra. Si elle croyait en une force supérieure, elle lui aurait adressée une centaine de prières au bas mot. Juste pour qu'il lui revienne en vie et en bonne santé. Elle savait que c'était un vœu égoïste, mais c'était le seul qu'elle faisait. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Elle avait envi d'aller avec lui. De combattre à ses côtés. Mais elle avait un devoir envers les leurs. Elle ne pouvait pas partir alors qu'ils n'étaient que cinq pour protéger une cinquantaine de personnes. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle devait faire son devoir même si ça lui était douloureux.

Durant tout le reste du chemin, elle regretta de ne pas être une Elfe et de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait au loin. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. L'idée de l'armée du Briseur de Serments en Chef non loin de là, ou le fait qu'en cas d'attaque, les cinq apprentis seront très vite débordés et échoueront dans leur tache. Les deux lui paraissaient bien désagréables et pas très tentantes. Pourtant, elle était ouverte à plein de suggestions. Ce n'était pas que l'idée de la mort la dérangeait, c'était l'idée de la sienne qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement et qui ne lui disait trop rien.

Elle vit enfin Slytha'baen. Elle ne se permit pas de montrer son soulagement, ce n'était pas le moment d'être heureuse quand vous devez tenir toute une forteresse à cinq en cas d'attaque ennemie. Raison supplémentaire pour que les Rôdeurs qui avaient achevé leur formations arrivent très rapidement. C'était un beau jour pour mourir mais en réalité, elle était contre l'idée de se sacrifier comme ça, sans raison alors qu'à deux heures près, la situation était meilleure, ou du moins, il n'y avait pas que cinq défenseurs. Mais en attendant que les autres arrivent, il faudra bien qu'il fasse avec ce qu'ils ont. Elle espérait juste de ne pas avoir à se battre avant que ses ainés arrivent, sinon, elle savait déjà qu'elle se sacrifierait comme les autres apprentis pour donner une chance à ceux qu'ils protégeaient de pouvoir s'enfuir.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. C'est vrai que c'est le premier où Sylvie connait le bonheur pendant la majorité du temps. Même si ça ne finit pas sur une note très joyeuse. <strong>

**Deux chapitres que je coupe bien, je fais des progrès, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela pour votre déplaisir vu que vous allez vouloir savoir ce qui se passe ensuite. Et voilà comment on casse l'ambiance, on me laisse parler de n'importe quoi, ça marche très bien.**

**Allez, à la révoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Soyons amis, Sang de loup.<strong>_

_**(2) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret.**_


	7. Ixia

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:** Ce chapitre est très voilent, du coup je suis obligée de prévenir que les âmes sensibles pourront être choquées. Franchement, je me demande si il ne faudrait pas monter de raining de l'histoire rien que pour lui, mais dans le doute, je ne vais pas le faire mais vous prévenir. Si vous trouvez que je dois monter l'avertissement général de l'histoire, je le ferai, alors dite le moi. Merci.

Je dois aussi vous dire que sans vous, lecteurs, cette histoire ne sera pas, alors je vous remercie de me donner l'occasion de vous emmener dans mon rêve le temps que quelques pages. Sans vous, jamais Sylvie ne serait née, alors je vous suis redevable.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 :<span> Ixia.**

Sylvie sursauta. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on l'appelle ainsi. Ixia. Le nom d'une fleur parlant d'amour. Certes, elle n'était pas très inspirée au moment des présentations, mais bon, elle avait bien dû donner un nom aux autres apprentis. Et elle était sure qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir donné un nom au pif, après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un Rôdeur qui donnait son patronyme de naissance. De mémoire, elle dirait plutôt qu'ils étaient plutôt du genre à changer de noms encore plus facilement que de chemises. Tout comme elle. C'était un truc qu'elle aimait chez eux, pas besoin de noms même entre frères. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait à peine cinq secondes qu'elle était allée se coucher après son tour de garde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Ils sont là, lui répondit son compagnon d'infortune qui était allé la prévenir.

Au ton, elle pouvait dire que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et que ces « ils » n'étaient très amicaux. Elle sortit et le sentiment de panique ambiant lui appris ce qui lui restait à savoir. Ce n'était pas des alliés qui étaient présents. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle monta aux remparts et put constater d'elle-même la situation. Slytha'baen _**(1) **_était assiégée.

- Il faut faire évacuer, constata-t-elle. Il ne faut pas que ceux qui ne peuvent se battre se retrouvent pris entre deux feux. Ils doivent emprunter le passage par la grotte.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Sylvie venait de dire ce que tout le monde savait. Les Apprentis allaient devoir se battre seuls contre toute une armée. Pour un peu, la brune aurait éclaté de rire devant cette situation. Un rire hystérique, un peu fou, mais qui allait si bien avec la situation actuelle.

- Une belle journée pour mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Je pense que nous pouvons tenir, Ixia, répondit l'autre. Allons voir les autres pour faire un plan de défense cohérent. Avec un peu de chance, la situation n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça.

- Tenir ne sera pas un problème. Tenir longtemps sera plus dur.

- Tu as vraiment un don pour dire tout haut ce que pensent les autres tout bas.

- Et c'est vraiment un problème dans les situations comme celle-ci.

- Je veux bien te croire sur parole.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie rentra dans une pièce. La table était couverte de carte, de plan et trois personnes parlaient d'un ton bas. L'ambiance était sinistre. Elle avait l'impression d'être à une veillée funèbre. Et pas n'importe laquelle, la sienne. Sa seule consolation morbide était que ce n'était que pour elle, cette ambiance d'enterrement. Au total, ils étaient cinq. Cinq apprentis Rôdeurs. Certes, ils avaient tous presque achevé leur entrainement, mais ils étaient peu nombreux pour tenir tête à toute une armée. Pour ne par faire attention à la peur qui lui retournait l'estomac, elle décida de regarder ses compagnons. Il y avait « Le Blond » qui était allé la chercher, Laura, la seule autre fille présente dans la pièce et l'une des très rare autre Rôdeuse, Tom, qui pour une fois n'avait de sourire ironique et Eric, qui avait son habituel aire qui ne laissait pas voir ce à quoi il pensait. Tout comme elle, ils étaient tous dans la tenue que les Rôdeurs utilisaient pour voyager. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'armure. Et puis, si ils doivent mourir, autant être à l'aise.

- Je crois que le moment est mal choisit pour donner sa démission, lâcha le blond.

Malgré eux, et surtout la situation, ils eurent tous un petit rire. Ils avaient besoin de rire mais c'était difficile. Sylvie regarda l'homme à côté d'elle. Des cheveux courts en broussaille, l'impression qu'il sortait de son lit. Il véritable contraste avec la situation. Ils parlèrent de stratégie sans n'en retenir aucune jusqu'à ce que Sylvie lance qu'il faudra faire des pièges un peu partout dans l'enceinte car il ne fallait pas se leurrer. À cinq, ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps l'attaque de plusieurs garnisons. Cette déclaration jeta un froid, mais elle était vrai et tous le savait. Ce n'était pas par la force qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner cette bataille, mais avec leur intelligence et leur ruse.

- Que proposes-tu ? Demanda, méfiante, Laura.

- Je peux faire des sorts qui se nourriront de la nature, on peut mettre des explosifs qui se déclencheront lorsque nous le voudrons. Nous pouvons faire plein de choses, il suffit de trouver lesquelles et faire parler notre imagination. Par contre, il ne faudra pas que j'ai trop de sorts à jeter car sinon je ne pourrai plus me battre, répondit la brune.

- Et pourquoi cela, si tu peux trouver de l'énergie ailleurs ? Répliqua l'autre fille.

- Parce que pour jeter un sort, l'utilisateur de magie à toujours un prix à payer. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais je suis la seule magicienne que l'on ait et il serait stupide que je me tue à cause d'un abus de magie avant d'avoir pût défendre ce que l'on doit défendre. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'épée, ce n'est pas la peine que l'on perde les miennes. Et si tu penses que c'est dans mon intérêt que cette citée tombe, n'oublie pas que je suis une Rôdeuse et que je n'ai pas envi de découvrir l'hospitalité des geôles d'Urû'baen. Il y a des choses, comme celle-là, qui ne me tente pas.

- Les filles, on se calme, s'interposa le blond. Je crains que vous n'ayez pas besoin de vous entre-tuée, nos ennemis seront ravis de le faire pour vous.

Sylvie le reconnu et s'excusa. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait retenu de son apprentissage avec Wedge, c'était qu'il fallait toujours demander pardon quand on avait offensé quelqu'un même sans le vouloir. C'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver avec un poignard dans le dos.

- Dans tous les cas, il nous faut un plan et pour l'instant, on n'a pas mieux, constata Eric.

- Triste constat de la situation, remarque Sylvie.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie attendait, ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer et elle avait aucune envie de vois ce moment arrivé. Elle serait la premier adversaire des hommes du Roi, elle s'était portée volontaire pour cette tache et avait voté pour que ce soit Eric qui dirige les opérations. Elle avait aucune envi de prendre plus de responsabilité qu'elle en avait déjà. Son rôle était simple, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, elle devait bien faire son devoir. Elle aperçut les premiers ennemis arriver. Ça commençait. Un frison glacer lui parcourut l'échine. Elle ne leur laissera aucune chance. Elle s'accrocha à son devoir pour éviter de douter sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Sylvie dégaina lentement ses cimeterres avec un calme pareil à si elle était entrain de préparer un repas. Les soldats ennemis se stoppèrent devant la vision d'une femme habillée comme un homme et le son clair et léger de ses lames. Elle sentait leur méfiance devant son assurance tranquille. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, elle avait toujours senti les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient. Petite, cela la terrifiait. Maintenant, elle avait compris que c'était un don des étoiles même si elle savait que durant un combat, ce don devenait une malédiction. Elle ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit vers les bombes cachées sous les pieds des soldats. Elle ne dit qu'un mot. Un mot en ancien langage qui les déclencha. Elle entendit la lueur de la vie de certains de ses adversaires s'éteindre. Elle avait envi de vomir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, alors elle rangea sa nausée dans un coin de sa tête et l'y enferma. La bataille venait de commencer et maintenant, ça se jouera au corps à corps.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait mal à chacun de ses muscles. Elle était bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle se battait, en tout cas, bientôt, elle ne pourra plus le faire. Chacun de ses mouvements lui étaient pénibles et ils perdaient précision et vitesse à chaque coup d'elle donnait. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle était que réflexe et sa conscience souffrait de sentir des morts toujours plus nombreuses. Si seulement elle pouvait s'arrêter cinq secondes. Elle avait été repoussée jusqu'à la cour. Elle sentait ses camarades encore en vie, mais fatigués également. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider était de s'accrocher à l'espoir et de tenir. Soudain, l'une des ses lames se brisa. Elle jura. Elle se battait avec depuis des années et voilà qu'un imbécile de soldat se permettait de la lui casser. Elle céda du terrain et dû rentré dans l'armurerie. L'homme qu'elle affrontait devait bien faire deux mètres et elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi large d'épaule. Elle n'aimait pas le sourire qu'il abordait. Vraiment pas. Mais le pire était bien les sentiments de cet homme pour elle. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être qu'un morceau de viande. Il la désarma et la poussa. Dans sa chute, elle se cogna la tête et finit face contre terre. Elle pouvait deviner le rire intérieur de l'être qui s'avança vers elle. Il voyait une fille sonner et compter bien se servir directement pour payer la peine qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle était sure de ne pas apprécier ce qui allait ce passer si elle ne faisait rien pour se défendre. L'homme ricanait heureux du déroulement du moment.

Désespérée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit un éclat briller à même le sol. Elle tendit la main vers l'objet et l'attrapa. Quand l'homme la retourna violemment, elle frappa. Elle fût aspergée de sang. Elle regarda l'être tombé et elle plongea sa lame dans le cœur de l'homme juste pour être sure qu'il ne tentera pas de nouveau à lui faire du mal. Enfin, quand elle sut qu'il n'était plus, elle se laissa tomber. Elle n'en pouvait plus et la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête lui donnait envi de s'endormir et de ne pas se réveiller. Elle tendit sa conscience pour retrouver la trace de ses compagnons et elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre... et ça venait de son arme improviser. On aura dit de l'énergie, pourtant elle était sure que ce n'était pas vivant. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle fessait, elle tenta de puiser dans cette énergie... et elle réussit. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et elle n'avait plus le tournis. Elle regarda l'arme souiller de sang. C'était un cimeterre dont la garde était richement décorée, malgré le sang qui la souillait, elle pouvait voir que la lame avait la teinte exacte de sa magie. Elle la fit bouger et cela révéla d'autre nuance de voilent. Il était magnifique. Elle se releva et constata qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes. Elle chercha le fourreau de cette arme et le trouva, elle détacha celui de sa lame brisée et noua à sa ceinture celui de son nouveau cimeterre. Vu l'endroit où il était, son ancien propriétaire n'était surement pas en mesure de venir le réclamer, alors autant qu'elle l'utilise. Au pire, elle pourra toujours le rendre après la bataille... si elle survivait. Dans ce cas-là, elle pourrait toujours réfléchir de comment elle avait pu puiser dans une autre énergie que la sienne et ce que ça impliquait. Elle sortit dehors et replongea dans la bataille.

Elle entama de nouveau sa danse macabre et trouva étrange d'avoir l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu tout ça. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu désagréable. Soudain, elle sût pourquoi tout cela lui était familier. Elle avait déjà vu ce moment. Elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait vu il y a longtemps en rêve. C'était exactement la même scène. _Le tonnerre résonna et la bataille faisait rage. Des cris retentissaient en fond sonore, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle avait mal aux bras, mais elle devait tenir bon et continuer à se battre quoiqu'il se passe. Un éclair d'acier passa dans son champ de vision et un soldat tomba. Trois prirent sa relève. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour ne pas prendre en compte cette bataille. Elle tourbillonnait sans prendre une seule pose. Si elle stoppait sa danse macabre, c'est elle qui tombera pour ne jamais se relever. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ses lames qui étaient rouge... rouge comme le sang de leur victimes Puis une corne résonna pour annoncer l'arriver de nouveaux combattants. Un appel de l'Empire et non des siens. Son cœur se serra. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance : être plus rapide et plus douée que la personne en face d'elle. La lame de l'un de ses adversaires l'atteignit à la cuisse et elle cria. La douleur réveilla ses muscles qui commençaient à s'endormir et elle attaqua avec plus de férocité comme un animal blessé piégé qui n'a plus d'autre choix que de se battre pour avoir une chance, même mince, de vivre une minute de plus._ Mais la situation était loin d'être bonne. Le terrain n'était pas à l'avantage des Apprentis Rôdeurs. Il fallait qu'ils aillent ailleurs. Si ils devaient gagner, ce n'était pas comme ça, il fallait qu'ils se reposent et soignent leurs blessures. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se battre comme ça, ils allaient se faire massacrer.

- On se replie, cria Eric. On se replie.

Elle et ses compagnons rentrèrent à l'abri. Ils étaient tous blessés et s'étaient barricadés pour la nuit. Ils se reposèrent mal, les soldats du Roi tentaient de forcer la porte avec un bélier. Elle était lourde et en chêne, mais elle n'allait pas tenir éternellement. C'est quelques instants avant l'aurore qu'ils firent le constat de leur situation. Ils restaient plus que cette pièce et la grotte, par où étaient partis ceux qu'ils devaient protéger à défendre. Slytha'baen était perdue. Ils le savaient déjà au début du combat, tout comme ils savaient que l'enjeu était seulement de gagner un peu de temps. Mais c'était dur de comprendre que c'était fini.

- A quoi bon se battre ? Demanda l'apprenti aux cheveux blonds. C'est un perdu d'avance.

- Oui, à quoi bon se battre, reprit tristement Sylvie. Pourquoi se battre quand un fou menace que qui nous défini ? Pourquoi être venu dans ce lieu en sachant que le Briseur d'œufs allait nous attaquer ? Pourquoi lutter contre un être qui n'a même pas le courage de venir en personne nous combattre ?

Elle regardait ses compagnons. Tout comme elle, ils étaient blessés et n'en pouvait plus. Mais elle ne pouvait les laisser briser l'espoir. Non, cette idée la révoltait. Si elle devait mourir, elle ferait en sorte que ça fasse pleurer les enfants dans les chaumières. Si elle devait mourir, elle rentrerait dans la légende. Elle ne céderait pas même si elle doit charger ses ennemis avec pour seul compagnon la Mort. Furieuse, elle se planta devant ses camarades.

- Écoutez-moi tous. Oui, écoutez-moi, mes frères. Je suis l'une des votre et je dois vous parler, vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Aujourd'hui, nous ne nous battons pas pour nous mais pour ce que nous croyons. Si nous baissons les bras maintenant, nous serons indignes du nom de « Rôdeurs ». Somme nous des rats qui fuient quand tout en perdu ? Ou sommes-nous des hommes et des femmes libres ? Tout est-il joué d'avance ? Ou nous reste-t-il un peu d'espoir ? Cette lueur fragile qui permet d'éclairer d'une lumière aveuglante la nuit la plus sombre ? Oui, nous risquons la mort. Mais la question est : est-ce que nous l'attendrons ici en tremblant comme des chiens ou debout et fier comme les êtres libres que nous sommes ? Moi, mon choix est fait. Je me battrai et je garderai espoir que tout finira bien. La seule véritable question est : est-ce que je serai seule ou mes frères seront à mes côtés pour lutter avec moi. Je ne peux pas vous promettre la victoire, mais je peux vous promettre un combat pour la liberté. Un combat où vous refuserez la nuit qui s'étend sur l'Alagaësia. C'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre si vous acceptez de prendre vos espoirs et d'en faire une arme que rien ne peut détruire ou vaincre, si vous me suivez. Alors, quel est votre choix, mes Frères ? Serai-je seule ou serions-nous cinq ? Ce n'est pas moi qui dois faire la réponse. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Ce choix, seul vous, vous pouvez le faire. Pas moi.

Sylvie tourna les talons et alla près des montures. Elle cella sa jument. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de dire et à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle n'avait que quinze ans. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Elle voulait danser, chanter, rire. Ne pas mourir. Pourtant, elle devait avancer, c'était son devoir envers les siens. L'heure approchait et elle avait peur mais elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même, elle irait devant ses ennemis la tête haute et fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se demandait si son père avait ressenti ça lorsque son moment était arrivé. Elle n'en aura jamais la réponse. Elle adressa rapidement une prière à sa mère en lui demandant de la protéger. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que les sangles de la selle étaient bien serrées et elle monta. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit les autres apprentis se préparer à charger avec elle. Un dernier acte glorieux. Leur dernier acte. Elle croisa leur regard et leur détermination lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle ne sera pas seule face à la mort. Sylvie dégaina ses cimeterres.

- Nous te suivons, Ixia, lui déclara Laura en dégainant son épée.

- Merci d'être à mes côtés, répondit la brune la bouche sèche.

- C'est à son courage qu'on reconnaît un Chef, déclara le blond.

- Je ne suis pas sans peur, constata Sylvie d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

- Sans peur, il n'y a pas de courage, répliqua Tom.

- Et nous te suivrons où que tu ailles, renchérit Eric.

- Jusqu'à la fin ? Demanda la fille de Morzan.

- Jusqu'à la fin, confirmèrent ses « frères » d'une même voix.

Sylvie ne répondit pas et fit avancer sa monture. Elle avait toujours peur mais elle se sentait mieux. La confiance que lui témoignaient ses compagnons la rassurait. Mais elle l'effrayait. Elle les conduisait à la mort et ils la suivaient car ils lui reconnaissaient des qualités de Chef et qu'ils avaient besoin d'être guider pour faire ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Alors, il est l'heure, constata l'enfant de la Main Noire. Il est l'heure de se battre pour notre liberté et ce que nous avons de plus cher. Il est l'heure de faire couler le sang de nos ennemis. Aujourd'hui nous allons rentrer dans la légende. Les conteurs raconteront notre histoire et notre combat. Ils diront pourquoi nous avons préféré nous battre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que céder. Aujourd'hui, nous allons écrire l'Histoire. Nous allons prouver que les Rôdeurs ne sont pas près de céder au Tyran fou. Nous allons lui montrer de quoi nous sommes capables. Mes chers frères, si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je suis fière que ce soit à vos côtés. J'en suis fière et je revendique l'honneur que vous me faites de nous battre ensemble contre la nuit éternelle qui menace nos libertés et piétine nos droits.

Les coups sur la porte se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Chaque apprenti prit son cor de chasse et souffla dedans. L'appel des Rôdeurs. Le dernier champ qu'entendaient leurs ennemis avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Le répit était bientôt terminé. Il était l'heur. Et elle, non, ils étaient prêts et plus déterminés que jamais à se battre. Lorsque les premiers soldats rentrèrent, ils chargèrent d'un seul mouvement, sans peur. Parce qu'ils étaient des Rôdeurs, parce qu'ils étaient libres, mais surtout, parce qu'ils étaient frères.

* * *

><p><strong>Et couper !<strong>

**Franchement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? J'arrive au nombre de pages que je dois faire et j'arrive à un bon moment. Alors, pourquoi aurai-je attendu pour couper ? Je vous le demande. Si vous voulez me signaler quelque chose ou juste me dire un mot sur le chapitre ou mon sadisme, laissez une review, je ne mords (presque) pas. Et puis reviewer, c'est bon pour le moral et pour me faire écrire les chapitres plus vite ^^ (une menace ? Ou ça ?).**

**Allez, à la revoilure.**

*** S'enfuit très loin très vite ***

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret.<strong>_


	8. Rose

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:** Et voilà le chapitre 8. Ne vous en faite pas, c'est bientôt le retour de Wedge ^^.

Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 :<span> Rose.**

Sylvie marchait. Ses souvenirs de la bataille étaient un peu flous, mais le moment où elle avait déclaré avoir besoin de faire le point lui resta en mémoire. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait voulu la laisser partir seule. Ils trouvaient ça trop dangereux. Elle avait fini par avouer qu'en fait, elle voulait compléter ses connaissances en magie. C'est seulement là qu'ils avaient fini par reconnaitre que la jeune fille avait sans doute des raisons de vouloir faire ce voyage seule. Ils lui faisaient confiance mais Laura lui avait signalée que si elle n'était pas de à la Cité dans trois mois, ils iraient la chercher où qu'elle soit et l'emmèneraient avec eux par la peau du cul si il le fallait. Sa seule réponse avait été de rire et de répondre qu'elle comptait bien là-dessus. Elle quittait Slytha'baen le cœur léger et fière d'être en vie. Mais de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait fait un demi-mensonge. Elle avait besoin de vérifier ce qu'elle avait découvert sur l'énergie et besoin d'analyser les raisons qui l'avait poussée à tuer des parfaits inconnus. Elle avait tué et n'en était pas fière. Elle se demandait comment des personnes pouvaient être fières de ça. Prendre une vie était un acte totalement… elle ne savait même pas comment le définir. Elle avait déjà tué avant, mais c'était sa première bataille. Et elle avait un besoin urgent de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait perçu pendant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, alors autant qu'elle trouve un lieu où y penser. Tant qu'elle était de retour auprès des siens, ce n'était pas grave. Et puis, Wedge serait mal placé pour se plaindre de son absence. En ce moment, il n'était jamais là. Pour un professeur, ce n'était pas le top du top. Il devait bien le reconnaitre, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre car elle n'était pas disponible pendant trois mois quand même. Sur ce point là, il était mal placé pour lui faire la morale. Sa jument lui manquait un peu, mais elle l'aurait rendu trop repérable, elle avait bien fait de la laisser à Tom dont la monture était morte.

Elle finit par arriver à une haute tour en ruine. Elle avait dû être un avant poste aujourd'hui laissez à l'abandon car juger inutile. Elle avait faim et ce genre d'endroit devait grouiller de petits gibiers. Il est vrai que depuis le début de son voyage, elle n'avait pas put prendre la vie d'un animal, ou plutôt, elle ne l'avait pas voulut. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement à se nourrir de plantes et de racines. C'est en regardant autour d'elle qu'elle vit le potager. Un homme était assis et s'occupait de ses plantes. Son visage était tourné vers le sol et sa barbe grise trainait dans la terre.

- Tu viens m'aider ou tu continues à bailler aux corneilles ? Rose, je sais que tu m'entends, lui lança-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas Rose, répondit-elle.

- Alors si tu n'es pas Rose, qui es-tu, jeune Rôdeuse ? Arrêtes de faire tes statuettes et viens m'aider.

La jeune fille le regarda et alla l'aider. Ce vieillard était fou alors le raisonner ne servirait à rien. De toute façon, il verra bien qu'elle n'était pas Rose. Elle se mit au travail. Mais elle était décidée à savoir chez qui elle avait mis les pieds avant de décider si elle devait le fuir ou pas.

- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans espérer de réponses.

- Tu le sais bien, Rose. Je suis Tenga fils de Bergan. Mais je suis aussi l'homme qui t'apprend à utiliser la magie. As-tu réfléchi à comment résoudre la question que tu as ?

- Est-il possible de puiser de l'énergie autour de soit pour jeter un sort sans devoir passer par une parade pour le rendre éternel ?

- Oui, il est possible de constituer sa propre réserve d'énergie autre que dans son corps. C'est dans les pierres précieuse qu'elle se conserve le mieux. Mais quand l'énergie ne vient pas de toi, elle a un prix. Le sort qui se régénèrent demande une dépense de ta propre énergie en premier lieu, après il ne porte plus préjudice. Ce dont tu parles peu faire beaucoup de dégât. Entre de mauvaises mains, ce savoir faire aura des résultats horribles. Mais pas dans les tiennes, Rose.

- Je ne suis pas Rose, je vais partir avant d'abuser de ta gentillesse.

- Tu n'es pas Rose ?

- Nous, je ne le suis pas ?

- Alors, qui es-tu ?

- Une Rôdeuse qui n'a pas de nom qui lui est propre. J'en ai tellement porté que je ne sais même plus comment on pourra me nommer.

- Même les chiens ont des noms. Si tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles, c'est que tu ne sais pas qui tu es. Pour moi tu seras Rose et nous chercherons la réponse à ta question.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie méditait. Ou plutôt elle observait la vie des fourmis grâce à leur aura et leur pensée. Cet exercice mettait sa patience à rude épreuve mais il l'aidait à mieux comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Elle était chez le fou depuis deux semaines et elle estimait que c'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuit en emmenant un des ouvrages contenant une liste des vrais noms. Elle savait que ces livres étaient très rare et que généralement, on en avait un, quand on avait la chance d'en avoir un, pas sept. le problème c'est que Tenga n'avait pas besoin de mot pour jeter un sort, contrairement à elle. Et le vieux fou lui apprenait des choses sur la magie. Bien entendu, il se répétait beaucoup. Mais le savoir qu'il lui avait apporté était important. Il lui avait appris à faire une réserve d'énergie. Mais aussi le coup de le prélever dans la nature. Après cette leçon, elle avait vomi tout ce qu'elle avait. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Le manque de compassion du vieillard lui donnait envi de le tuer. Au final, elle pensait plutôt lui jouer un très, très, très sale tour en partant. Après tout, Tim lui avait appris quelques sorts utiles.

Elle releva la tête. Elle avait senti un groupe de personnes approcher. Elle se félicitait d'avoir mis une vielle robe qui trainait dans l'armoire de la chambre où elle dormait. C'était des soldats. Et ils l'avaient vue. Elle n'avait pas de doute sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Une paysanne sans défense assise sur un rochet près d'une tour en ruine. Ils s'arrêtèrent non-loin d'elle, mais elle ne se leva pas. Un homme avança vers elle. Comme tous les membres de l'armée de Galbatorix, il portait une tunique rouge où était brodée une flamme décorée de fil d'or. Ce symbole lui donnait envi de sortir le poignard qu'elle avait dissimulé sur elle. Mais elle ne fit rien.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, commença-t-il.

- Vos confrères nous ont déjà pris nos vivres. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous pourrions vous être utiles, mon grand-père et moi, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

L'homme ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle le sentait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir devant des faits comme ceux-là. Il ne devait pas être dans l'armée depuis longtemps. Il devait savoir que son habit n'était pas aimé, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être considéré responsable des actes des autres soldats.

- En fait, nous recherchons un individu dangereux. Et nous voudrions savoir si vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un de louche. En fait, cet individu serait armé et tout vêtu de cuir. Pour ne rien vous cacher, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un Rôdeur, je suis sûr que vous comprenez notre inquiétude.

- Un Rôdeur ? S'exclama faussement effrayée la jeune fille. Mais quel horreur. Je rentre immédiatement me mettre à l'abri, continua-t-elle en se levant. Merci de m'avoir prévenu de ce danger.

Elle partit en plantant le soldat là sans se retourner. Voilà qui allait lui compliquer les choses si elle devait voyager en portant des jupons. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Maintenant c'était un fait. Elle partirait cette nuit. Mais pas les mains vides. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et elle bénit Tim et Wedge de lui avait si bien appris à avoir une très solide barrière mentale sans même se concentrer pour la faire.

- As-tu trouvé la réponse à ta question, Rose ? Lui demanda Tenga.

- Oui, je suis moi, répondit la jeune fille.

- Très bonne réponse la félicita l'homme.

La jeune fille alla dans sa chambre et sortit ses armes de sous son lit. Il était temps qu'elle fasse ses bagages. Elle prit un sac et y rangea ses vêtements de cuir et ses cimeterres. Elle ne gardera que son poignard sur elle, c'était le plus prudent avec des soldats qui cherchait à arrêter les Rôdeurs. Elle prit du vieux linge et le mit-en vrac sur le dessus. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'ira fouiller dans ce sac et au pire les torchons feront illusion. Enfin, elle l'espérait car elle n'avait vraiment pas envi de prendre encore une vie pour survivre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie marchait dans l'ombre. Tenga dormait et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se réveille pendant qu'elle allège sa bourse et sa bibliothèque. Le vieil homme n'allait pas aimer de perdre un ouvrage mais elle avait remarqué qu'il le laissait prendre la poussière et il lui avait dit d'en faire ce qu'elle en voulait. Donc si elle voulait l'emmener avec elle, elle le pouvait, non ? Elle sourit en pensant que les Rôdeurs avaient réellement un sens de l'honneur qui ne leur était propre et compliquer. Selon la philosophie des siens, elle ne le volait pas vu qu'un fou lui avait dit qu'elle était libre d'agir comme elle le voulait avec ce livre. Pour l'argent, c'était un moyen comme un autre de survivre donc ce n'était pas grave. Il faut faire attention à ce que tu dis à un Rôdeur car ça ne tombe jamais dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle sortit de la tour silencieuse, comme seul adieu un murmure inaudible. Elle avait intérêt à mettre une certaine distance entre elle et ce lieu et de ne pas y remettre les pieds. Tenga n'était pas un Rôdeur, il pourrait mal prendre ce qu'elle avait fait. Et si il y a une chose commune à tous les codes de conduite, c'est bien qu'il ne faut jamais se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Elle marcha pendant longtemps sans s'arrêter. Elle fera une pause... dans longtemps. Tant que le vieillard pourrait la rattraper à cheval, elle ne serait pas tranquille. Surtout qu'elle était sure qu'il avait tenté de la voir grâce à la magie, mais elle avait eut un coup d'avance en lançant un sort pour ne pas pouvoir être vu par miroir ou être suivie. Dans la vie, il faut toujours avoir un tour d'avance. Deux jours après son départ, elle finit par arriver à Belatona. La ville se préparait à fêter le début de l'automne. Tous les habitants portaient leurs plus beaux habits et elle faisait vraiment miséreuse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de puiser dans l'argent qu'elle avait « emprunté » à Tenga en dépense inutile.

- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, lui murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Wedge... la plupart des gens saluent leurs connaissances sans leur sauter dessus, le réprima la jeune fille.

- Mon élève est blasée par mon comportement, pourquoi n'en suis-je pas surpris ? Il est temps d'envoyer un message à tes amis pour leur dire que tu es avec moi, non ?

Sans demander l'avis de la jeune fille, il l'entraina dans les rues. Si elle n'avait pas une si bonne mémoire, elle était sure de ne jamais retrouver son chemin. Et encore, même si elle se rappelait du chemin, elle n'était pas sure d'arriver à savoir où aller. L'homme la conduisit devant un mur.

- Regardes, lui ordonna-t-il en lui montrant une marque gravée dans la roche. Que vois-tu ?

- Que tu viens de me montrer la marque des Rôdeurs, répondit Sylvie sans voir où son maitre voulait en venir avec cette question car après tout ce signe était un peu partout dans toute l'Alagaësia.

- Ce que je vais te montrer est un secret connu de peu de personnes, même chez nous. Si tu touches ce signe et que tu dis les bons mots, tu pourras aller où tu veux sans avoir à voyager.

La jeune fille regarda son ainé comme si il était fou. Maintenant c'est officiel, Wedge a vraiment pété une durite. Quelle autre ânerie allait-il lui sortir après ? Sans doute un truc du même genre. L'homme lui sourit et l'attrapa par le bras. Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, il toucha le mur et dit quelques mots dans la langue des Rôdeurs et ils se retrouvèrent envelopper par l'ombre. Elle ferma les yeux car elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait se passer. L'odeur avait changé. L'air était plus sec. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une étendue de sable devant elle. Elle se retourna vers son maitre. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Sans qu'elle puisse poser la moindre question, il recommença son manège et ils furent de retour à Belatona.

- Le problème c'est que tu dois trouver les marques si tu veux pouvoir utiliser ces raccourcis. Pour être plus précis pour ton esprit encore sous le choc, tu es obligée d'avoir déjà vu une marque pour pouvoir aller dans le lieu où elle est par ce chemin. Et oui, à chaque fois que tu apprends un secret des Rôdeurs, tu as un travail en plus. Tu as vu, tu n'as même plus besoin de parler ou de te plaindre pour que je te réponde. Je fais du progrès, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, il faut que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé à Slytha'baen. Il se passe des choses parmi les nôtres qui pourront totalement changer ton destin alors je dois tout savoir pour pouvoir t'y préparer. Saches qu'après ce que tu as fait là-bas, tu es pratiquement comme un nouveau Dragonnier chez nous. Tu vas faire tes premiers pas dans la cour des Grands. Et je sais déjà que tu ne vas pas aimer.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait tout dis sans rien garder pour elle. Wedge était d'accord avec elle au sujet du livre et de l'argent. Il disait qu'elle les avait « empruntés » pour une durée indéterminée et que ça aurait été dommage qu'un cinglé soit le seul à en profiter, il lui avait conseillé d'apprendre le contenu du recueil par cœur en disant que ça pouvait toujours être utile. Après tout, on ne sait jamais. Par contre, il avait regardé pendant longtemps le cimeterre violet qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas tout comprendre mais l'homme avait une façon particulière de le manipuler comme si ça avait été une relique. Certes, elle avait remarqué que la lame ne s'émoussait pas et que l'arme n'avait pas besoin d'entretien, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus. Quand elle s'en était ouverte à son maitre, il avait marmonné quelque chose sur le destin et une triste plaisanterie. Elle était sure que cette arme avait une histoire et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était concernée. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir en quoi, mais à chaque fois qu'elle lançait le sujet, Wedge l'évitait ou se refermait. Ne pas savoir la rendait dingue.

Ils avaient fini par reprendre leur route et à chacun de leur arrêt, elle était prier de trouver la marque des Rôdeurs. Si elle en oubliait une, elle était bonne pour continuer ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'elle la trouve. Son mentor ne lui avait jamais permis l'échec mais il se montrait encore plus intransigeant. Comme si il voyait qu'elle en aurait besoin plus qu'autre chose. Il avait toujours été dur avec elle, mais jamais à ce point là. Elle savait que c'était pour son bien, mais ça ne l'empêchait de ne pas trop apprécier l'attention. Lentement, le printemps toucha sa fin. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle entendait son maitre grommeler « qu'elle était chiante de ce mettre dans un tel nid de ronces, qu'après c'était à lui de changer ses plans et qu'il en avait marre à la fin ». Quand elle lui demanda en quoi ça le dérangeait, il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à visiter Urû'baen à présent qu'elle s'était fait remarquer. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle était vraiment désolée d'avoir survécu à la bataille. Et cette réplique n'avait pas arrangé l'ambiance. Elle avait fini par lui demander, ou plutôt répéter la question jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, pour savoir où ils allaient maintenant. Il avait répondu Edoc'sil _**(1)**_. Cette annonce avait rendu son enthousiasme à la jeune fille qui rêvait depuis des années d'aller à la cité-forteresse des Rôdeurs. Chose que son maitre avait évité de faire avec un soin tout particulier sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Ou plutôt elle avait une idée assez précise sur la raison. Son père. Même si les Rôdeurs ne jugeaient pas un individu à cause des crimes de son paternel, elle était quand même la fille du premier et préféré serviteur du Roi. Ça pouvait jeter un froid assez glacial malgré l'été qui approchait. Mais un soir, Wedge dit enfin ce qui n'allait pas à la jeune fille.

- Ta venue va faire beaucoup de remue-ménage. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste que tu ressembles trop à ta tante pour que le gens ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec ton père. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, alors laisse-moi te raconter une histoire.

- Quelle histoire ? Demanda Sylvie étonnée.

- L'histoire d'un passé, l'histoire d'une trahison, l'histoire d'un amour, l'histoire d'une famille, l'histoire d'une Rôdeuse devenue Dragonnière, l'histoire de deux enfants condamnés à se combattre malgré un même sang qui les unit, l'histoire de ton père et de ta tante, l'histoire d'un bannissement, ton histoire, répondit l'homme.

La brune le regarda sans comprendre. Wedge disait des choses qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur le passé de son père, mais ce que sous-entendait cette réponse... C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit que sa rencontre avec son mentor n'avait rien d'un hasard et que l'homme n'avait pas cherché une simple fillette dont un ami, ancien Dragonnier, lui avait parlé. Il cherchait la fille de Morzan, pas pour ce qu'elle était mais pour ce qu'elle pourra être. Il l'avait cherchée parce qu'elle avait un héritage qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait pas voulu trouver Sylvie mais l'enfant d'un parjure, la nièce d'un Rôdeur. Pas elle. Elle se sentit trahie.

-En fait, qui j'étais n'avait pas d'importance, murmura-t-elle, c'était qui était ma famille qui comptait.

-Non et oui. Si je ne t'avais pas jugée digne d'être des nôtres, je ne t'aurai jamais parlée. Mais, même aujourd'hui, ta tante est quelqu'un d'important, malgré, et même à cause, le fait qu'elle soit morte. Quand Brom m'a parlé d'une enfant qu'il qualifiait « digne héritière de Zinnia », j'ai voulu savoir qui tu étais. Quand je suis entré dans cette auberge, j'ai vu une enfant ayant toutes les capacités pour être une grande Rôdeuse. J'ai alors décidé de faire de toi mon apprentie, malgré les protestations venant de mes pairs que j'allais finir par entendre. Maintenant, tu peux te mettre en colère, de t'énerver, tu en as le droit, je t'ai cachée une partie importante de ton héritage. Mais avant, de me juger, laisse-moi corriger cette erreur.

Il fallut quelques minutes à l'adolescente avant de lui faire signe de parler et de tout lui dire. Elle aurait voulu avoir cette discutions avant. Quoique si ils l'aient eu au début de son apprentissage, elle serait partie sans demander son reste en insultant l'homme. Lorsque Wedge commença à parler, elle se mit à l'écouter. Elle voulait savoir.

- Quand ton père est devenu Dragonnier, ses parents en étaient fiers mais ils ne voulaient pas que leurs deux enfants les quittent. Ils venaient d'une longue lignée de Rôdeurs et comptaient bien la faire perdurer. Alors, ils refusèrent que leur fille soit testée malgré le fait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'un œuf éclot pour elle. Morzan partit et elle se retrouva seul espoir d'une famille. Des années passèrent et elle se montra digne héritière de la tradition familiale. Lorsqu'elle croisait son frère, ils ne faisaient que s'entrapercevoir. Puis un jour, quelqu'un déroba un œuf violet. On demanda aux Rôdeurs de le récupérer, et ces derniers choisirent un magicien parmi eux. Ta tante y alla et remplit sa mission.

Wedge marqua une pause comme si il cherchait ses mots. Mais Sylvie avait déjà compris la suite. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait changé le court de l'histoire de sa tante.

- L'œuf a éclot pour elle, dit-elle.

- Oui, confirma son maitre. Ta tante se lia avec une dragonne violette qu'elle nomma Wyrda _**(2)**_. Elle devint Dragonnière, sa formation fût courte car elle était déjà une combattante et une magicienne accomplie. Au final, elle n'avait pas pu échapper à son destin. Puis le Briseur d'œuf rencontra Morzan. Et c'est là qu'une histoire qui aurait pu être douce devint tragique. Elle survécu à la fin de l'Ordre des Dragonniers, elle échappa aux parjures même après la mort de Vrael. Mais elle avait un problème. Malgré tous les crimes que son frère avait faits, elle tenait encore à lui et elle l'aimait d'un amour fraternel que rien ne pouvait briser. Ce fût sa seule et unique faute.

En cet instant, la voix de Wedge avait quelque chose d'envoutant qui poussait Sylvie à vouloir connaître la suite même si elle savait déjà le dénouement final.

- C'est la mort dans l'âme, que tes grands-parents paternels demandèrent aux autres Rôdeurs de voter pour le bannissement de leur fils. Ta tante s'y opposa. Argumenta. Et il fût décidé qu'on lui laissait une chance de ramener son frère sur le droit chemin. Elle se mit alors en quête de son petit frère. Mais Galbatorix finit par l'attraper. Elle perdit sa lame en se battant et ordonna à sa dragonne de fuir.

Sylvie ne pouvait plus rien dire. Elle était comme muette. Mais ses yeux dirent ce qu'elle pensait à sa place, ils laissèrent des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Pendant dix jours et dix nuits, elle fût torturée, mais elle ne livra pas Wyrda au Briseur de Serments. Ton père a emmené dans la tombe ce qui mit fin aux souffrances de sa sœur, mais je sais qu'elle mourut dans ses bras et que les derniers mots de ta tante étaient pour lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait et qu'il était encore son frère et cela à jamais. Lorsque son cœur cessa le battre, la dernière dragonne de l'Alagaësia mourut également.

L'homme se tut et il fallut quelques instants à la jeune fille pour pouvoir reparler. Sa tante était morte en héroïne et était prête à mourir pour sa famille, d'ailleurs, elle était morte pour tenter d'aider son frère alors qu'elle aurait pu vivre encore longtemps. Elle ne savait pas si, un jour, elle aurait la force de cette femme, mais elle l'espérait.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? Ma tante, quel était son nom ?

- Quand elle est devenue Dragonnière, elle se fit appeler Zinnia. Mais le nom que lui avaient donné ses parents à sa naissance était Sylvie.

* * *

><p><strong>* Ne dit rien et sourit comme une idiote pendant quelques instants *<strong>

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, dites-moi franchement combien sont tombé de leur chaise :) .**

**Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai inventé l'histoire de Zinnia. C'est comme les Rôdeurs, c'est de moi et rien que de moi. C'est mon gros problème, on me donne un grand méchant pas beau et j'arrive à le rendre encore pire ou à l'humaniser. Regardez, vous détestez encore plus Byby (alias Galby, et c'est possible, la preuve) et vous ne savez plus trop quoi penser de Morzan (sauf sur le fait que ce type à un gros problème). C'est trop fort. Je suis trop forte. Je suis la meilleure. Je m'aime (oui, je suis un chouia narcissique, un peu comme tous les auteurs de fanfics (qui a dit pas moi ? Toi ? Tu n'as jamais regardé ton compteur de review en te demandant pourquoi on te met pas plus de reviews ? Si ? Alors tu vois, tu es dans le même cas que moi, CQFD).**

**Bon, il est l'heure que je vous laisse. Je vous aime, en réalité c'est vous les meilleurs !**

**N'oubliez pas de me poser vos questions !**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Traduction : Celle qu'on ne peut conquérir Terme elfique. C'est dans cette ville que vivent principalement les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et c'est la capitale du peuple des Rôdeurs, le cœur de leur pouvoir.<strong>_

_**(2) Destin terme elfique.**_


	9. Acacia

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Non, rien de rien, non je ne regrette rien. Ni le vent, ni le soleil, ni vous faire tournez bourrique ! Oui, je sais j'ai un don pour massacrer les chansons. Alors, nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre. Pour celui-là, j'ai eu du mal à lui trouver un titre. Il fallait que je trouve une nouvelle appellation pour Sylvie et je n'avais d'idée. Mais j'ai fini par trouver en me disant que je trouverai bien toujours une personne pour l'appeler comme ça. Au pire, je l'inventerai, je ne suis plus à sa près. Et oui, je suis un cas, c'est le cas de le dire (et voilà mon jeux de mots débile du mois).

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir quand l'histoire rejoindra celle des livres, il faudra encore attendre un peu et laissez Sylvie prendre quelques années. Ce qui pourrait arriver rapidement, sauf que j'ai tant de choses à écrire pour faire évoluer mon personnage et qu'elle arrive là où je veux qu'elle aille. Deux, trois chapitres je dirai. Si je n'en rajoute pas contrairement à ce que je fais depuis quelque temps où je n'arrête pas d'ajouter des détails plus ou moins importants.

Regardez, je parle, je parle mais en fait, pendant ce temps là, l'histoire n'avance pas et vous continuer à lire mes âneries (ou pas). Après ça rajoute des chapitres et des lignes à écrire. Oui, ça serait bête si mes remarques durent plus longtemps que mon chapitre, non ? Je suis sure qu'il y en a que ça dérangerait.

Oui, inutile de les nommer, je crois que tous les lecteurs se sont reconnus. Ce qui est tant mieux, ça prouvent qu'ils me lisent quoique j'écrive.

Je papote et pendant ce temps là, vous ne lisez pas le nouveau chapitre, je sens que vous me détestez parce que je parle trop. Comme vous avez pu le constater, ça ne m'arrive pas tout le temps de parler autant à mes lecteurs avant de lancer le chapitre. Tant mieux pensez-vous et vous avez bien raison, personnellement, je ne trouve rien de plus chiant qu'un auteur qui parle pour ne rien dire comme je le fais ne ce moment. Mais j'ai parfaitement conscience d'être chiante, je le revendique même, mais là n'est pas la question. La question est que je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, donc je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire (ou plutôt à écrire) :

Allez, bonne lecture, tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 :<span> Acacia.**

Ils arrivèrent à Edoc'sil _**(1)**_ le lendemain matin. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu une cité pareille. Si Wedge ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait été bâtie par des hommes, elle aura cru que c'était des elfes qui l'avaient créée. Contrairement à toutes les villes qu'elle avait pu voir, la cité ne domptait pas la nature, elle la respectait et vivait en harmonie avec elle. Les deux voyageurs s'arrêtèrent dans une cours et mirent pieds à terre. L'ainée guida son apprenti dans les couloirs où rentraient librement le vent. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Les murs étaient couverts de livres. Il y avait un bureau entouré de trois fauteuils. Un homme était assit dans celui en face d'eux et les regardait. Son regard perçant mettait la jeune fille mal alaise. Elle était sûre qu'il était entrain de la juger. Elle le lisait dans la façon dont l'homme se tenait dans son fauteuil. Elle était entrain passée un test. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

- A quelques détails près, on dirait ta tante au même âge, constata-t-il.

La jeune fille redressa la tête mais n'osait pas parler. Depuis qu'elle savait qui avait été la sœur de son père, elle savait qu'elle serait jugée par rapport à elle. Mais elle n'aimait pas ça, même si c'était toujours mieux que d'être jugée par rapport à son père. Pourtant, ça la mettait mal alaise.

- Tu as même Maela _**(2) **_à ta taille, continua l'homme.

- Maela ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

- Le cimeterre de ta tante, puis-je le voir ?

La jeune fille se tendit mais détacha le fourreau violet de sa taille. Si son maitre n'était pas là, si elle n'avait une autre épée, elle aurait refusé. Après tout, si on veut survivre, il faut mieux se méfier des inconnus. C'était plus prudent et plus sage. L'homme sortit la lame de son fourreau et regarda ses reflets.

- Toujours aussi belle depuis tout ce temps, les elfes sont vraiment des génies en matière de magie, surtout celle qui fit toutes les épées des Dragonniers. C'est une bonne lame qui ne te fera jamais défaut, j'espère que tu t'en montras digne.

- Je l'espère aussi, murmura Sylvie.

- Maintenant, partez tous les deux, j'ai des choses à faire.

Le maitre et l'élève quittèrent la pièce sans un mot. Wedge semblait content de ce qui venait de se passer et elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode important. Elle était sure que si elle voulait savoir lequel, il faudrait qu'elle pose la bonne question ou le découvre par elle-même. Elle suivit son mentor jusqu'à dans la forêt. L'adulte s'assit par terre et elle le regarda en ce demandant qu'est-ce qui c'était passé et qui était ce type qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.

- Voir le Vieux est toujours intéressante. Au fait, c'est lui le Roi des Rôdeurs. Ta tante est morte il y a une quarantaine d'année et il a succédé. Sylvie, première du nom, nous a dirigé de l'après Chute des Dragonniers jusqu'à sa mort. Comme tu es sa nièce, tu logeras dans la maison de ta famille. Mais je te préviens, avec ton frère, vous êtes les derniers de cette lignée. Ni cousin, ni oncle, ni grands-parents. Plus que vous deux. Mais bon, tu ne trouveras pas une ruine car une fois par semaine, quelqu'un vient entretenir cette demeure car c'est dans son jardin que ce trouve la tombe de ta tante qui est considérée pratiquement comme une sainte pour les nôtres. Ta position est particulière. Car tu n'es pas née ici et que tu es l'Héritière d'une de nos plus vieille famille. Si nous avions une véritable notion de la noblesse, et si nous avions un respect pour les titres héréditaires, tu serais une princesse. Tu es une Dame aussi bien ici qu'à la cour du Roi. Et tu es aussi la dirigeante de la Maison d'Imladris _**(3)**__._ Non seulement, tu es la nièce d'une de nos défunts Rois mais en plus, Edoc'sil se trouve sur des terres appartenant à ta famille. Tu n'es donc pas n'importe qui. Et si le Traitre Royalement Fou apprend que tu respires, il essayera de te capturer vivante car ses troupes ne peuvent pas venir ici tant que l'Interdiction le frappant sera.

- Je ne comprends rien. Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une Interdiction. C'est un sortilège, une malédiction ? C'est quoi ?

- C'est comme un bannissement, sauf que ce n'est pas pour l'un des nôtres et que même ceux qui lui ont prêté allégeance dans la langue commune et non en ancien langage ne peuvent passer. Tant qu'elle sera, même une personne qui lui a juste dit « oui » une seule fois dans sa vie ne pourra venir sur les terres d'un Seigneurs Rôdeurs.

- En résumé, on lui a jeté une malédiction.

- Qui, au final, retombe sur nos Seigneurs. Si il venait à percer les barrières magiques protégeant vos terres, tu seras en danger de mort. Attends, je t'explique, c'est très simple, c'est même enfantin. Plus il met de l'ombre sur vos terres, plus vos forces disparaissent. L'interdiction aspire l'énergie du Seigneur Rôdeur à qui appartiennent les terres que cette malédiction protège. Si il venait à arriver jusqu'ici qui est le cœur même de ton domaine...

- Je mourrai, résuma la jeune fille.

- Rassures-toi, techniquement c'est impossible.

- Le fait que ce soit juste techniquement est censé me rassurer ? Ria la jeune fille.

- Tu le prends plutôt bien, constata Wedge.

- Je le prends plutôt bien, murmura-t-elle. JE LE PRENDS PLUTÔT BIEN ? CRIA-T-ELLE. MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LE PRENNE ? JE LE PRENDS TOUT SAUF BIEN ! TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE AVANT ? C'ÉTAIT TROP COMPLIQUE ? JUSTE ME DIRE, AU FAIT, TU ES MAUDITE, C'ÉTAIT TROP POUR TOI ? IL Y A DES CHOSES QUE TU PEUX TAIRE AUX GENS QUE ÇA CONCERNE ET ÇA N'EN FAIT PAS PARTI !

Lorsqu'elle se fût calmée, Wedge reprit la parole :

- Tu vois que tu le prends bien, je suis encore en vie. Et avant que j'oublie et que tu me tues, ton frère ne l'a pas encore car il faut être un Rôdeur pour l'avoir. Sans oublier que c'est un poids que porte tous les Seigneurs et Dames dirigeants une Maison. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas la seule dans ton cas. Et généralement, quand les enfants apprennent cet héritage, ils le prennent encore plus mal que toi.

Sylvie ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi elle ? Sous quelle étoile était-elle née pour avoir tout ce poids sur ses épaules. Elle ne voulait pas de tout ça. Mais tout ce qu'elle pût faire c'est demandé pourquoi Wedge lui disait ça. Ceux à quoi il répondit que demain, ils ne seront plus maitre et élève, mais égaux. Du moins pour ce qui concerne les Rôdeurs car elle était une Dame et qu'il n'était pas un Seigneur. La jeune fille se tût et pour la première fois, elle n'avait plus de questions, juste des doutes. Il fallait que le Roi perde la guerre qui l'opposait aux Vardens, sinon, tôt ou tard, elle mourra à cause d'un sort qu'elle n'avait même pas jeté.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie marchait seule dans les couloirs. La demeure ancestrale avait été préparée pour qu'elle puisse y vivre. Une demeure où les animaux pouvaient rentrer librement sans que ça dérange, où humain et nature se complétaient tout en ayant des attributs propres à eux même. La demeure où était né son père, où il avait fait ses premiers pas, où il avait connu l'amour d'une famille. Un lieu où il y aurait toujours eu une place pour lui et auquel il avait tourné le dos pour suivre la folie d'un homme. Un lieu qui à présent était chez elle et où elle était la maitresse. Cette pensée la rendait triste sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi. Soudain, elle croisa Ren. Elle était heureuse de le voir, mais se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Et comme d'habitude, il répondit avant que les mots franchissent ses lèvres.

- Je suis venu d'apporter ton repas, Brunette. Comme les gens qui sont au service de ta famille depuis des générations sont à trois jours de cheval et n'arriveront pas avant longtemps, j'ai pensé que je pouvais bien te rendre ce service après ce que tu as fait à Slytha'baen _**(4)**_. Tu t'es bien battu.

- Mais à quel prix ? Combien de vies ai-je prise ? Combien avait choisi d'être là ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je me bas, et laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu as fait ton devoir donc tu n'a rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais changeons de sujet, celui-là t'attriste et je préfère te voir sourire. Tu as une magnifique fossette qui ouvre une parenthèse sur quelque chose d'encore plus beau.

Bien malgré elle, la jeune fille sourit et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Ren avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse près de lui. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Et ça lui faisait peur, à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son cœur faire des siennes, elle pensait à sa mère et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait dû ressentir la même chose pour son père. Elle avait bon savoir que Ren n'était pas Morzan, ça lui faisait peur. Pire, ça la terrifiait encore plus que sa malédiction. Mais, parfois, trop rarement, elle arrivait à l'oublier et elle laissait son cœur la diriger.

- Merci pour le repas, fit Sylvie en prenant le plat.

- Passes une bonne nuit.

- Oui, merci, toi aussi, lui répondit-elle.

Alors que Ren partait, une voix hurlait à la jeune fille de rester. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle ne savait pas qu'une voix hurlait au jeune homme de faire demi-tour et de l'embrasser.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie ferma les yeux. La maison était tellement grande, elle ne s'y sentait pas enfermée comme elle l'avait crains au départ. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtres devait aider. Elle était dans la bibliothèque et se demandait pourquoi les animaux n'avaient pas pris possession de la demeure vide. Sans doute parce qu'ils sentaient la marque de l'homme. Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle était sure d'une chose. Elle s'était perdue. Elle avait bon avoir un bon sens de l'orientation, elle avait parfois besoin d'un plan pour savoir où aller. Elle poussa une porte et rentra dans une pièce. Où plutôt se trouva dehors. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle continua à marcher tout droit. Elle avait l'impression que cette bâtisse avait été conçue pour toujours ramener ses occupants dehors, comme pour leur rappeler la mère nature et ce qui lui devait. Elle continua sa promenade, avec un peu de chance, elle allait finir par retrouver sa chambre. Elle rentra de nouveau dans l'habitation et tomba dans une pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de tableaux allant sur sol au plafond. Ils représentaient tous une personne, une personne dont elle était l'héritière, comprit-elle. Mais ce fût un qui l'attira et qu'elle ne pût quitter des yeux. Un tableau où se trouvait un dragon aux écailles violettes et une belle femme. Une reine des cieux et une princesse guerrière. Wyrda _**(5)**_ et sa dragonnière. Une dragonne et Sylvie, première du nom. Elle regarda le portrait. La femme était belle, ses longs cheveux noirs nattés allaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle ne portait pas de bijou, sa beauté naturelle et sans artifice valait tout l'or ouvrager du monde et n'avait pas besoin d'être mise en valeur. Elle était d'une beauté hautaine mais douce, délicate et fragile. Sylvie avait la même chevelure, la même fossette et la même blancheur de peau. Elle reconnu certains de ses propres traits dans ceux de la Dragonnière. Elles auraient pratiquement pu être sœurs, voir même jumelles. On lui avait dit qu'elles se ressemblaient, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à tant. Mais elles étaient tante et nièce. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le visage peint. Elle aurait tant aimé la connaître. Peut-être qu'elle aurait sût quoi faire.

« Elle aurait été fière de vous, Acacia », fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-truffe avec un chat noir. Il n'y avait que lui, il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Ce n'était qu'un chat... ou un chat garou. Elle le regarda fixement, elle allait bientôt avoir la certitude si c'était lui qui lui avait parlé.

« Pourquoi m'appeler Acacia ? », pensa-t-elle.

« Parce que même toute vêtue de cuir, tu es gracieuse et élégante, comme cette fleur. Et puis j'ai connu ta tante et ça me ferait bizarre de t'appeler Sylvie, même si c'est ton prénom. »

« Aussi étrange que de parler à un chat. »

« Un humain avec de l'esprit, c'est rare. Maintenant, si tu veux bien partir, il faut que je face ma toilette. »

« On est dans une bibliothèque », signala la jeune fille.

« Et alors, dois-je rester sale pour cette raison ? Je ne le crois pas. Et puis, je suis un chat, je me lave où je veux, à mon âge, ce n'est pas une humaine qui va me dire quoi faire. »

« J'ai passé une mauvaise journée, je ne vais pas laisser un chat me donner des ordres chez moi. »

Elle l'attrapa et le mit hors de la pièce. Ensuite, elle ferma la porte. Mince à la fin. Elle avait le droit à ne pas voir un garçon faire sa toilette. Même si c'est un chat.

« Je reviendrai. Ta tante n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser de moi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, Acacia. » Promit le chat-garou.

La brune sentit que ce n'était pas une prédiction, mais un fait. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge et ne savait toujours pas comment retourner à sa chambre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le soleil la réchauffa doucement. Elle avait eu du mal, mais elle avait fini par retrouver sa chambre. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer avant de se coucher et de s'endormir. L'été touchait à sa fin et le temps se rafraichissait. Si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile, elle était sure qu'elle aurait eut froid. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et fit un bon de trois mètres en poussant un cri pas très digne d'une Rôdeuse et certainement pas de celle d'une Dame. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser que c'était le sale greffier de la vieille qui était venu lui dire bonjour. Si il refait ça, elle allait en faire une carpette, c'était sûr. Pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir », lui lança le chat garou en souriant de façon innocente.

« Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'aurai pu le deviner. »

« Mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Jamais contre un Rôdeur. Au fait, je te signale que ta suivante vient d'arriver. »

« Ma quoi ? »

Sylvie n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications qu'une femme brune arriva avec un plateau garnis de nourritures et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. L'enfant de la main noire sentait que ce n'était que le début des ennuis pour elle. Et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle avait raison.

- Je suis Marjolaine et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis à votre service. Je serai votre amie, votre confidente, votre doublure, votre garde du corps et je viellerai sur vous de toutes les façons possibles, déclara la nouvelle arrivante.

- Je suis... très touchée par l'attention, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de nourrice.

- Vous êtes une Dame des Rôdeurs, si on respectait les convenances, je devrai vous appelez « Votre Altesse », mais je crois que si j'essaye, ça vous fera fuir, fit Marjolaine en souriant encore plus. Alors, je me contenterai qu'un « Ma Dame » comme tous les Rôdeurs. Chez nous, nous ne sommes pas très portés sur l'étiquette, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un point non négociable.

- Parfaitement, comme demain, vous devez aller pour la première fois au Conseil des Seigneurs, je me suis permis de faire venir des couturiers aujourd'hui pour vous constituer une garde-robe.

- Maintenant, j'en suis sure, je cauchemarde.

« Je confirme », ronronna le char garou.

« Merci de me soutenir. »

« Mais de rien. »

« C'était ironique. »

« Moi aussi, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. »

Ce fût à ce moment là que la jeune fille se demanda qui avait bien pût trouver marrant de la maudire à ce point là. À quinze ans, elle se retrouvait avec des responsabilités dont elle ne voulait pas et un chat garou dans les pattes. Et il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Pour un peu, elle pourrait croire qu'elle était maudite. Elle soupira, elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai réussi le miracle d'écrire un chapitre sans avoir une idée de quoi mettre dedans. Vous pouvez m'applaudir en laissant une review. Moi réclamer quelque chose ? Où ça ? Ça ne me ressemble pas <strong>

*** croise les doigts dans son dos ***

**Ou si peu...**

**En tout cas, je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai écris, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. Ça serait parfait si je n'avais pas au temps mal au dos.**

**Et en plus ma connexion déconne. Si ça continu, je vais ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Et j'y serai pour rien, ou presque, sur ce coup-là, parole.**

**Allez, à la revoilure ;) .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Celle qu'on ne peut conquérir. C'est dans cette ville que vivent principalement les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et c'est la capitale du peuple des Rôdeurs, le cœur de leur pouvoir.<strong>_

_**(2) Calme.**_

_**(3) Autre nom de Fancombe dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Que Tolkien me pardonne de lui emprunter ce nom, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de nom à donner et je l'aime bien celui-là.**_

_**(4) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. J'ai encore mis la traduction de ce nom, même si je pense que vous devez commencer à savoir ce que ça veut dire où du moins ce qui s'y est passé.**_

_**(5) Destin.**_


	10. Belledenuit

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Oui, je sais. Je rends vraiment la vie impossible à Sylvie, mais rassurez-vous, je peux être gentille avec elle comme le montre le chapitre qui va suivre. Je ne peux pas être méchante toutes les semaines, quand même ;). Quoique... Il faudra voir ce qu'en pense les principaux concernés, c'est à dire les êtres de papiers. J'espère que ce chapitre me fera être pardonnée, allez, à la fin du chapitre.

Enfin, si je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Je ne sais pas, je vais à réfléchir.

Ah, si, j'ai terminé le tome 4, il est géniale, surtout les passages avec Murtagh ! J'ai trouvé ça triste qu'il ne puisse pas être avec Nasuada à la fin. Rien que ça, ça me donnait envi de pleurer. Ce n'est pas juste ! Il se retrouve comme banni alors qu'il pourrait être avec celle qu'il l'aime. C'est trop triste ! * Sort un mouchoir et se mouche *

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10 :<span> Belle-de-nuit.**

Sylvie regarda droit devant elle. On était le jour de son seizième anniversaire et elle était coincée à une réunion du Conseil des Seigneurs. Dire qu'elle avait dû annuler un rendez-vous avec Ren pour assister à quelque chose d'ennuyeux imprévu. Le seul moment palpitant avait été quand l'un des autres Seigneurs s'était mis à ronfler. Elle voulait bien tout, mais pas quand elle aurait dû aller se promener avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Et elle était sure que Marjolaine préparait quelque chose, elle l'avait lu dans les yeux de sa suivante quand cette dernière avait appris que la jeune fille devait remplir ces obligations plutôt que ses envies. Elle espérait juste que ça allait être mieux que la dernière fois. C'était très gentil de lui jouer un morceau de musique, mais pas quand elle voulait dormir. Une chance qu'elle avait appris à écouter et à penser à autre chose sinon, elle aurait raté Le moment intéressant. Ils parlaient d'envoyer un ambassadeur permanent chez les Vardens. Et oui, depuis cent ans, les Rôdeurs envoyaient une personne au pif qui changeait tout le temps. Maintenant, c'était sérieux si ils parlaient d'envoyer toujours la même personne. Il était temps. Elle écouta attentivement la discutions. C'était son truc, écouter et ne rien dire pour après donner son avis. Elle, qui mettait toujours son doigt sur les petits détails. Elle, qui n'avait pas de famille. Elle, qui avait juste six amis. Elle, qui se méfiait de tout. Elle, qui était une survivante. Elle, qui savait toujours quoi dire. Elle, qui dirigeait l'une des maisons les plus puissantes. Elle, qui était la fille de l'un des hommes les plus hait du pays. Elle, qui était une Dame. Elle, qui était une Rôdeuse. Elle, qui était leur égale. Elle, qui était beaucoup de choses. Elle, que les leurs avait surnommés « Belle-de-nuit » tout comme la fleur. Elle, qui chaque jour essayait de racheter les crimes de son père.

Très rapidement, elle se désintéressa de la discutions. Chaque Seigneur voulait que l'ambassadeur soit de sa famille. Sauf les cas du Roi et d'elle. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire d'un peu plus de prestige eux. Sylvie savait, dès qu'elle avait été conviée, elle l'avait su, qu'elle aurait dû prendre un livre pour venir à cette réunion, au moins elle aurait été occupée à subir les foudres des autres Seigneurs pendant qu'elle lisait. Et puis, ça fera passer le temps ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Elle n'avait rien à faire à part compter les feuilles des arbres. Oui, son occupation était passionnante.

- Il faudra une personne en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance et qui connait les usages des autres peuples, une personne que les nains et les Vardens connaissent déjà, fit-elle par dire d'une voix ferme et neutre.

Silence. Depuis le début de la réunion, elle avait dit qu'une phrase et elle était juste. Comme souvent. Et hop, les revoilà qui « discute » pas très calmement pour savoir qui envoyer. Elle soupira. Il fallait attendre que le Seigneur des Seigneurs, le Roi des Rôdeurs décide qu'il en a sa claque et intervient. Vu le haussement de sourcil amusé du vieux, ce n'était pas demain la vieille qu'il mettrait fin à cette histoire. Le mieux pour cette mission serait un Rôdeur qui n'est pas né ici et qui n'appartient pas vraiment à une famille. Une sorte de terrain neutre. Quelqu'un en qui tous avaient confiance. Quelqu'un comme Ren. Elle s'était promis de lui dire la vérité sur ces parents, mais elle ne l'avait jamais pu. Comme dire à l'homme que l'on aime que son père est Morzan et sa mère la Main Noire ? Impossible. Pourtant, si il avait bien une personne à qui elle pouvait dire ça, c'était lui. Elle le lui dirait. Un jour. Le plus tard possible. Dans l'idéal, le jour de sa mort, à elle bien entendu, sera parfait.

- Je propose Ren, déclara le Roi.

Les seigneurs réfléchir avant de répondre qu'ils ne voyaient pas sauf Sylvie qui en voyait une. Elle n'était jamais aller chez les Vardens, elle ne pouvait pas y faire un passage éclair. Elle ne verra plus Ren pendant très, très, très longtemps. Mais devant les regards de ses paires, elle dût dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas et que c'était le bon choix. Les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs ne devaient jamais faire passer leurs sentiments avant leur devoir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cette décision lui faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle sentait son cœur se faire lacérer. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle devait dire oui. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa Maison avait bon être puissante, sa position était fragile, à cause de Morzan qui avait failli. Elle devait faire avec et ne pas se mettre à dos les autres Seigneurs en ne respectant pas une règle chère à leur cœur. Il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices pour le bien du plus grand nombre, même si ça nous coûte beaucoup. La réunion se termina sur cette note et le Roi envoya quelqu'un amener Ren à son bureau pour lui parler de sa mission. Sylvie, elle, marcha le cœur lourd jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, aller dans sa chambre et dormir. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quittée. Mais en faisant son programme, elle avait oubliée un détail et un gros : Marjolaine.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Pas de doute possible, être une femme est une horreur. Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne et elle se retrouvait avec un suivante excitée comme une puce qui essayait de lui arracher le plus possible de cheveux en un coup de brosse. Elle, pauvre victime innocente, devait vivre le supplice de la coiffure. Dire que d'habitude, Marjolaine acceptait qu'elle conserve ses cheveux libres sauf trop essayer de négocier. Pas cette fois. Dès que Sylvie avait mis un pied dans sa chambre, elle s'était retrouver tirer dans la salle de bain ou elle avait été nettoyée, parfumée. Maintenant, elle était en chemise blanche à se faire arracher le cuir chevelu. En cet instant, c'est elle qui essayait de négocier, elle eut la confirmation que sa journée pouvait devenir pire. La preuve, elle avait assisté à une réunion où il avait été décidé d'envoyer l'homme qu'elle aimait loin d'elle et une fois chez elle, elle n'avait même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une brune lui tombait dessus.

- Regardez, comme vous êtes belle une fois votre chevelure relevée, déclara Marjolaine une fois son œuvre achevée.

- Ta phrase sous entends que je suis laide d'habitude.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Madame, signala malicieusement la brune.

- Tu me fréquence trop.

- Je sais, Madame.

- Combien te fois dois-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler « Madame » ?

- Sans doute une fois de plus, Madame, répondit la suivante en avançant vers la jeune fille avec quelque chose dans son dos.

- Ah non, c'était soit la coiffure, soit cette chose, c'était notre accord. Je refuse d'endurer ça ! Cria, horrifiée, Sylvie en se levant d'un bon.

- Je suis sure que demain vous me remercieriez, Madame.

Sylvie regarda sa suivante dubitative. Marjolaine était une femme bien, mais elle avait un peu trop tendance à se prendre pour sa mère, tout ça parce qu'elle avait huit ans de plus qu'elle. Mais la jeune fille ne lui en voulait pas trop. Ça devait être dur de s'occuper d'elle avec la patience que son ainée avait.

- J'ai eu votre âge, Madame, j'ai aimé tout comme vous. J'ai pu épouser celui que mon cœur avait choisi, mais ce n'est pas une chance que tout le monde a. je préfère ma vie où j'ai le droit d'être égoïste à la vôtre où quoique que vous faisiez, quelque soit la situation, vous devez faire passer votre devoir avant votre cœur. Je suis sure que Ren le comprend. Il vous aime.

- Oui, il m'aime. Mais j'ignore si je suis plus pour lui qu'une fille avec qui on flirte.

- Croyez-moi, Madame, si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ferait bien longtemps que je me serai arrangée pour qu'il ne rôde plus autour de vous. Vous pouvez être aussi dure que la pierre, mais vous être également tellement innocente dans certains domaines.

- Si il m'aime, pourquoi ne me le dit-il pas ? Pourquoi ces gestes parlent-ils mieux que lui ?

- C'est un homme. Il aura toujours du mal à dire ses sentiments, même, et surtout, les plus doux.

- Sait-il pour mes parents ?

- Il n'est pas né parmi nous donc il ne le sait pas et chez nous, on ne dit pas les secrets des autres.

- Il ignore donc qui je suis, constata-t-elle triste.

- Il ignore votre ascendance, corrigea la suivante. Ce que vous êtes, vous et vous seule pouvez le définir, qui sont nos parents n'a rien à voir avec ça.

La jeune fille regarda sa confidente pleine d'espoir et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle laissa la femme serrer son corset et l'aider à enfiler la robe. Après, Marjolaine la laissa admirer son reflet. La tenue était très simple. À chacun de ses mouvements, le tissu semblait changer de ton de violet. Des fleurs en or blanc et aux cœurs en pierres précieuse violettes décoraient sa coiffure. Pas d'autres bijoux pour mettre en valeur sa beauté. Elle semblait un peu plus femme, un peu moins fille. Elle ressemblait à une reine d'un autre temps. Sa servante l'arracha à sa contemplation et la conduisit jusqu'au jardin. Là, avec un sourire complice, elle lui dit qu'elle n'aura pas besoin d'elle ce soir. La jeune fille passa devant son ainée, et son cœur se mi à jouer aux montagnes russes. Ren était là, dans ses plus beaux habits et l'attendait en souriant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La brune éclata de rire. Même si elle ne buvait pas, elle se sentait ivre. Tout était parfait. Ren ne lui en voulait pas pour son départ proche et elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi et sentait que demander ce que c'est n'était pas bien en cet instant. Le repas touchait à sa fin et la discutions également. Ce doux silence que seul les bruits de la nuit venaient troubler qui suivit. Ils marchèrent un moment ensemble.

- C'était magnifique, Ren. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'idée de ce pique-nique ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais un endroit spécial pour une soirée spéciale. Je sais que l'on se connait depuis moins d'un an, mais j'ai pris ma décision, expliqua l'homme. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, veux-tu m'épouser ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit une main glacée lui serrer le cœur. Elle le voulait, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer son sombre héritage. Elle se détourna. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder alors qu'elle lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait envi de mourir.

- Oh, Ren. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois ma femme. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne peux pas. Cela te détruirait.

- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu m'aimais, que tu allais bien entre nous nous...

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Mais... Mais je n'ai pas seulement l'héritage de ma tante à porter sur mes épaules. J'ai aussi celui de mon père. Tu sais que je ne suis pas née ici. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est la raison. Mon père a été banni.

- Et alors, je ne vois pas le problème, tu n'es pas ton père, lui répondit-il.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, Sabine n'est pas mon nom de naissance, mais alors que je suis née, on m'a nommée Sylvie... et mon jumeau est Murtagh. Je sens que tu commences à comprendre. Je suis Sylvie fille de Selena et de Morzan, l'un des enfants de la Main Noire et du Premier des Parjures. Je dois vivre avec cet héritage, mais je ne veux pas que tu l'ais également.

- C'est toi que j'épouse, pas ton père, déclara-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement. La culpabilité par association ne devrait pas exister.

- Ça n'a pas aidé toutes ses victimes, répliqua-t-elle le cœur lourd.

- Peu importe. On ne peut pas te faire porter la responsabilité de ses actes, seulement des tiens.

- J'aime mon frère et je t'aime, fit-elle en se dégageant. Et si deviez-vous combattre ? Il n'a pas eut ma chance de pouvoir vivre hors des griffes du Tyran Fou, seules les étoiles savent quels mensonges lui a-t-on appris durant son enfance.

- La question se poserait que tu m'épouses ou pas. J'ai mon devoir envers toi et mon devoir envers les Rôdeurs. Si ils rentrent en conflit, j'ignore ce que je ferai, je ne vais pas te mentir dans le seul but de te faire dire « oui ».

- Je sais. Et je sais que je recule devant le bonheur présent par crainte d'un avenir qui pourrait ne jamais se produire, constata-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en baissant légèrement la tête alors que Ren se plaça en face d'elle. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui pourra être que je ne peux pas avancer, je ne peux que reculer.

- Ne recule plus... lui dit-il doucement en prenant délicatement son visage en ses mains. On ne peut pas connaître l'avenir, mais on sait que nous nous aimons, et c'est ce qui compte.

- L'avenir qui m'intéresse, c'est celui que nous partageons, déclara-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Je vais t'épouser Ren.

- Et je t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il arrive, Sylvie fille de Selena.

- Chez les Elfes, il suffit que deux personnes s'aiment pour qu'elles soient unies.

- Je t'aime, ma Brunette.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Ren.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour celer leur union. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Une lueur attisée par un quelque chose qu'elle avait tenté d'étouffer dans sa chair. Quelque chose né de ses sentiments. Une chose qu'en un regard, elle avait éveillé chez son fiancé. Une chose faite d'amour, de passion et de désir. Une chose dans laquelle elle pourrait se noyer. Une chose pour laquelle elle dit « oui » sans la moindre hésitation. Une chose qui la poussa à inviter Ren d'un « vient » à peine murmuré mais qui fit battre son cœur tellement plus vite. Une invitation où il répondit en la portant jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Une fois arrivée, elle se dégagea de ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Tu es sure de toi ? Demanda l'homme.

Comme seule réponse, elle mit la main de son compagnon sur son sein gauche pour qu'il voie par lui même. Oui, elle était sure. N'entendit-il pas son cœur battre à toute allure ? Elle, elle l'entendait et elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi sure de toute sa vie. Il dû le comprendre car il dit un simple « Je vois » avant de se pencher vers elle et de pincer, d'abord doucement, sa lèvre inférieure avec les siennes, puis, une seconde fois, mais avec davantage de vigueur cette fois-ci. Sylvie se dégagea, puis, lentement, fit glisser sa robe jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle sourit.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, constata Ren.

- Y-a-t-il de plus belle façon de montrer ses dents à un adversaire ? Répondit la brune.

- Il me faut bien avouer que non, ma Brunette.

Cette nuit-là, fût la leur. Ils unirent leur corps et répondit au désir de l'autre. Cette nuit-là, ils célébrèrent leur amour et leur futur commun. Cette nuit-là, ils oublièrent toutes les menaces. Cette nuit-là, il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur la terre. Cette nuit-là, nul ne pouvait faire de l'ombre à leur lumière. Cette nuit-là, fût une nuit d'amour et de plaisir. Cette nuit-là, jamais ils eurent aussi chaud que dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre sans se soucier des conséquences de leur décision.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sylvie n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle ne voulait pas que le jour soit lever. Elle se blottit contre son fiancé. Elle aimait l'odeur de la peau de Ren. Elle aimait savoir qu'il était à lui. Mais elle aimait surtout ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux, ce moment où leur chair s'étaient découverte. Lorsqu'ils avaient abandonné toute pudeur et laisser parler leur désir à leur place. Lorsque leurs sens avaient pris le contrôle de leur corps. Ils s'étaient aimés et elle l'en aimait encore plus. Un mouvement du corps de son amant lui apprit que lui aussi été réveillé. Elle leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard.

- Marrions-nous avant mon départ, fit-il.

- Tu pars demain, remarqua la jeune fille.

- Alors, marrions-nous aujourd'hui. Au diable la cérémonie officiel et nos amis, faisons une folie, nous ne sommes plus à une près et marrions-nous sans attendre. Impossible à dire quand je reviendrai, mais ce jour-là, nous ferons une vrai et belle cérémonie.

- Ren...

- Dans le fond, ça ne choquera personne, tu es la Belle-de-nuit. Tu déploies tes pétales qu'une seule nuit, et c'est ça qui te rends encore plus belle. Faisons cette folie.

- Oui, accepta la brune, faisons cette bêtise pour que nous n'ayons plus rien à regretter. Si tu la fais avec moi, je n'ai aucune objection. Devenu mari et femme pour tous les peuples.

- Allons-y maintenant.

- Non, laisse-moi une heure, je ne peux pas me marier sans certaines personnes autour de moi.

- Un truc de Seigneur Rôdeur ?

- Non, un truc d'amis.

Ren accepta. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir, dans le bureau du Roi des Rôdeurs, pour officialiser leur union secrète.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie frappa à la porte avant de rentrer. Son amie dormait à point fermé, la laissant devant un dilemme : réveiller Laura pour lui demander d'être témoin à son mariage ou pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris comme la jeune fille pouvait dormir jusqu'à midi, elle, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir une fois l'aurore arrivée. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas se marier sans ses amis et ses amis n'accepteront jamais de ne pas être là le jour de son mariage. Dans tous les cas, elle devait tirer l'autre de son lit car elle était sure que la blonde allait trouver une tradition débile et que pour lui faire plaisir, il faudra qu'elle la respecte. La brune soupira et attrapa les draps avant de les tirer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la rôdeuse allait venir avec. Le Dame eut donc le droit à un rappel complet des jurons en elfiques, langue commune et naine.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison qui m'empêchera de te torturer avant de te tuer, dit Laura.

- Je me suis fiancée hier et je me marrie aujourd'hui, déclara Sylvie.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps, toi. As-tu une robe rouge ?

- Je n'aime pas le rouge, et tu le sais.

- Peut-être, mais les Rôdeuses se marient en rouge. Et non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux, expliqua la blonde en souriant.

- Je savais que ta vengeance allait être terrible.

- Tu aurais dû le parier, tu aurais gagné. Toutes les personnes voulant assister à ton union ne vont pas pouvoir venir et...

- Laura, nous voulons que ça reste secret. Il ne faut pas que tous soient au courant. Trop de choses en dépendent... dont l'avenir de mon époux.

- Je comprends, ça doit pas être drôle d'être une de nos Seigneurs, mais c'est pire d'être le compagnon d'un Seigneur, acquiesça l'amie. Mais je suppose que tu souhaites que nous soyons tous là.

- Oui, ce soir au bureau du Roi.

- Nous y serons. Va chez toi et prépares-toi. Tentes d'échapper à la robe rouge, si tu le souhaites, mais ça sera vain, tu es une Dame Rôdeuse, tu dois plier devant certaines règles.

- J'ai fini par m'en rendre compte, répondit en souriant la brune.

Marjolaine l'attendait à la maison familiale. Sylvie aurait dû s'en douter. La suivante n'allait pas rater une occasion de jouer à la poupée. Tout le reste de la journée fût consacrée à la préparation de la mariée qui n'avait même pas le droit de se regarder dans un miroir avant que ce soit fini. La brune eut la peine le temps de se regarder avant de devoir aller chez le Vieux pour son mariage, mais elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait vu. La robe était pourtant très simple. Elle était d'un épais taffetas d'une belle robe profonde qui bruissait à chaque geste. Son décolleté dévoilait un cou fin et blanc. Il n'y avait pas une broderie, pas un ornement sur cette robe à la ligne pure dont la seule audace venait des manches amples et bouffantes arrêtées net sur la rondeur de l'épaule à demi découverte. Un rubis porté en ferronnière au milieu du front. Et ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos et des fils d'or y étaient mêlés. Elle en connaissait un qui allait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Elle sourit et pris le bouquet de lys et de rose que lui tendit Laura devant la porte. C'est sereine et telle une reine de jadis qu'elle alla vers son avenir commun avec un homme.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, Sylvie est mariée. J'ai eu du mal à y arriver, mais je trouve que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Dans pas longtemps, vous allez vous rendre compte à quel point je peux être méchante avec cette pauvre brune qui ne m'avait rien fait. Mais bon, je crois que ce chapitre me fait être pardonnée d'avance, non ? A moins que vous attendiez de lire avant de me juger, c'est possible aussi.<strong>

**Allez, à la revoilure.**


	11. Azalée

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Pour la traduction des thermes, si il n'y a pas de précision, c'est de l'elfique. Si c'est dans une autre langue, je vous le dirai.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong> **Azalée.**

La jeune fille ne disait rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le retenir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait que seize ans et venait à peine de se marier. Pourtant elle devait déjà sacrifier son cœur pour les Rôdeurs. Pour ne pas hurler la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine, elle préférait laisser le silence tout dire. Ren non plus ne dirait rien. Qu'attendait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Si elle lui posait la question, elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher son désespoir. Alors, elle se taisait pour garder l'illusion d'être forte. Sans qu'ils surent pourquoi, leurs lèvres fusionnèrent en un doux baiser.

« Un baiser d'au-revoir », pensa-t-elle alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Un baiser d'adieux », se dit-il alors que son cœur se brisa.

Puis, lentement, douloureusement, ils se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, rien pour rendre leur douleur moins vive. Pour lui, elle sera toujours son plus grand regret. Pour elle, il sera à jamais son premier amour. Leurs devoirs les séparèrent et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. C'était une belle journée de printemps pour mourir, mais un jour trop beau pour avoir le cœur brisé. Il la regarda regagner sa monture sans se retourner et elle attendait qu'il la retienne. Qu'il lui dit n'importe quoi pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Ils se taisaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus parler car dire quelque chose leur retirait toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'ils avaient prises pour se séparer. Un murmure dans le cœur de la jeune fille lui disait que c'était un adieu sans retour, mais elle ne voulait pas croire cette petite voix au fond d'elle. Alors, elle partit pour ne pas finir par craquer. C'est au galop qu'elle quitta ce lieu. Elle s'enfuyait pour garder ses larmes derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle fût au loin, Ren se retourna et reprit sa route. Elle regarda derrière elle à ce moment là. Le vent ramena ses cheveux devant son visage, comme pour lui faire un rideau pudique pour que nul ne puisse voir sa peine. Lorsqu'il fût hors de sa vue, elle repartit et ce coup-ci, elle ne se retourna pas. Il n'eut pas d'autre témoin de cette séparation que le vent. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle prit une route vers le nord comme si elle pouvait fuir sa douleur en allant le plus loin possible de son mari.

Les jours passèrent et elle retrouva le temps où elle n'avait pas autant de responsabilité qu'aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait remercier les étoiles qu'il n'y a pas de Réunion des Seigneurs prévus avant de longs mois, ça lui laissait le temps de chevaucher jusqu'à ce que son corps demande grâce. Elle retrouva rapidement le rythme de vie qui avait été le sien pendant son apprentissage. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, qu'une fois qu'elle avait accompagné Ren à la limite des terres des Rôdeurs, elle aurait dû faire demi-tour. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille au nord et elle avait toujours suivit son instinct, pour l'instinct il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Alors, elle allait au nord, faire un tour à la Crête. Quelque chose l'attirait vers là-bas. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus les animaux était à l'aise avec le monde qui les entourent. Elle avait entendu parler de ce phénomène sans jamais avoir pût l'observer avec attention. Les êtres vivants sont sensibles à la présence des magiciens, mais surtout à celle des Dragonniers. Elle ne pourrait jamais vérifier pour les Dragonniers, il n'y en avait plus qu'un en Alagaësia et c'était un briseur de serments, un traitre et un monstre sans cœur. Elle finit par arriver à un petit village. Carvahall disait la carte de la jeune fille. Avec un peu de chance, après quelques semaines dans la nature, elle allait pouvoir avoir un vrai lit dans une auberge. Quoique même une paillasse fera l'affaire. Elle rentra dans le village et se félicita d'avoir abaissé son capuchon en croisant des soldats. Avec sa chance, il y avait des portraits d'elle dans toutes les villes de l'Empire depuis Slytha'baen _**(1) **_et avoir le droit à une visite des prisons impériales ne la tentait pas plus que ça. Elle s'arrêta à l'auberge et y rentra. Le décor lui était familier, elle s'attendait presque à voir Anita derrière le comptoir. Mais ce fût une autre femme qui l'accueillit d'un ton polaire pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille abaissa sa capuche et réveilla son visage et son épaisse chevelure noire.

- Je m'appelle Azalée. Mes parents sont morts et ils m'ont dit que j'avais un oncle dans le nord du pays sans me préciser où. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais comme c'est ma seule famille, j'espère le retrouver et qu'il acceptera de bénir mon union avec l'homme que j'aime, expliqua Sylvie d'un ton timide.

- Et comment il s'appelle, cet oncle ? Questionna la femme, méfiante.

- Brom, répondit la brune en étant surprise de la facilité avec laquelle son mensonge lui venait.

Les traits de la femme s'adoucir et la Rôdeuse savait qu'elle était dans la mouise. Elle était tombée dans le seul village où il y a un type qui porte le même nom qu'un Dragonnier. Elle savait bien que sa « chance » n'allait pas tarder à se manifester. L'aubergiste lui indiqua le chemin à faire jusqu'à la demeure du conteur et la jeune fille fût bien obligée de s'y rendre. Elle avait dû faire un truc aux étoiles pour qu'elles se vengent comme ça, il fallait qu'elle sache quoi avant d'en devenir folle. C'est devant la maison de Brom qu'elle sût qu'elle était vraiment maudite. Elle avait sentit cette présence pendant environ trois ans, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait sentie, c'était il y a treize ans. Ce n'était pas chez un simple paysan connaissant trois contes qu'elle s'était rendue. C'était devant la maison de l'homme qui avait tué son père. C'était chez Brom le Dragonnier. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire demi-tour, il ouvrit la porte et lui lança un « rentre ». Elle le suivit à l'intérieur en maudissant une fois encore les étoiles qui le lui rendait très bien.

L'intérieure de la maison était encombrée de livres en tout genre. Ici, il ne fallait mieux pas allumer une allumette sous peine de voir disparaitre une montagne de connaissances. Un feu bien chaleureux brûlait dans la cheminée. Seul le silence était dérangeant, la jeune fille ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle savait qu'elle dérangeait, pas la peine d'être un géni pour savoir qu'elle était l'une des dernières personnes que Brom voudrait sous son toit. Elle lui jeta un regard. Il avait perdu ses cheveux et sa barbe était grise. Alors qu'elle grandissait, il vieillissait.

- Que vient faire un Rôdeur dans ce coin perdu ? demanda l'homme.

- Il vient là où le vent là conduit telle une feuille en automne, répondit la brune en feuilletant un ouvrage.

- Quand je t'ai laissée dans une ferme tu étais une petite fille de trois ans qui n'avait connu du monde que la peur que lui inspirait son père, maintenant, tu es une Rôdeuse et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui a fait tenir Slytha'baen quand la bataille semblait perdue. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour parler d'une bataille.

- Je n'aime pas en parler, signala Sylvie.

- C'est pourtant ton moment de gloire.

- Justement. Il n'y a rien de glorieux à prendre des vies.

- Bien, tu es devenue plus sage que bien des personnes de ton âge toutes races confondues. Plus d'un aurait été heureux de voir sa renommée accroitre grâce à un fait d'arme.

- C'était un test ? S'étonna la dame en se retournant.

- Oui, je voulais savoir quel genre de personne tu étais devenue.

- Quel est votre plus grande crainte ? Que je marche sur les traces de mon père ou celles de ma mère ? Celles du premier des Parjures ou celles de sa Main Noire ?

- Les peuples luttant pour la liberté auront bien de la chance si tu ressembles à ta mère. Elle n'a pas toujours fait des bonnes choses, mais elle a toujours suivit son cœur et à la fin, elle donnait des renseignements aux Vardens sur les mouvements de l'Empire. Dès qu'elle a pu, elle t'a mise hors de porter de Morzan et si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait fait de même avec ton jumeau.

- Mais elle ne l'a pas pu, elle est morte avant, murmura la brune.

- Viens manger, tu me raconteras à ta vie, je te dirai la mienne, l'invita l'ancien Dragonnier.

Le repas était simple et pour la jeune fille, il en était encore meilleur. Elle dit tout à Brom et il lui dit plein de choses, tout en lui cachant une donnée importante. Pourquoi avait-il fait croire à sa mort ? Elle ne partirait à d'ici sans le savoir. Elle avait l'impression que c'était très intéressant et qu'elle était concernée par ce secret. Et si l'homme ne le lui disait pas, elle le découvrira par elle-même.

- Alors, tu t'es présentée ici sous le nom d'Azalée, tu es une Dame Rôdeuse mais l'anneau de la Maison d'Imladris _**(2)**_ est perdu depuis la mort de ta tante, tu as retrouvé sa lame, Maela _**(3)**_, et tu t'es mariée sans trop réfléchir. Sur le dernier point, on ne peut pas nier que tu es bien la fille de ta mère. Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste un constat. Ta mère était quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses.

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où peut être l'anneau d'Arlien _**(4)**_, soupira la jeune femme.

- La dernière personne à l'avoir eut en main est ton père. Et comme ça ne l'a pas tué…

- C'est que ma tante le lui avait confié avant de mourir. Les anneaux des Seigneurs cherchent toujours à tuer ceux qui les volent où qui ont tué leur dernier propriétaire.

- Et chaque Seigneur en a une, symbole de son pouvoir et de la protection qu'il doit aux autres Rôdeurs, récita l'homme.

- Ils reviennent toujours à leur propriétaire grâce à la magie qui les imprègne, compléta la brune.

- Donc, si tu ne l'as pas eu à mon doigt dès que tu es montée à la tête de ma maison, c'est que je l'avais déjà, conclue Brom.

- Mon père me l'a donné, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir reçu de lui un anneau.

La jeune fille s'assit. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Comment Morzan avait-il pu lui donné une bague sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Comment aurait-elle fait ça à sa place ? En détournant l'attention. Elle aurait donné quelque chose de plus gros dans lequel elle aurait caché ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu donné. Quelque chose que son propriétaire ne quitterait pas sur un coup de tête. Quelque chose de valeur. Sa main alla jusqu'à sa chaine et tira dessus pour sortir son médaillon de son corsage. Une chose aussi unique que précieuse. Une chose solide. Elle l'ouvrit. _« __Pour que tu n'oublies pas qui tu es »_, lui avait-il dit ce soir là. Les anneaux avaient été faits pour que les Seigneurs n'oublient pas leurs devoirs envers les Rôdeurs. Pour la première fois alors qu'elle le regardait, le portrait de son père semblait se moquer d'elle. Elle le déboita. La facilité avec laquelle y arriva lui prouva que le médaillon avait été conçu pour. Dans un écrin de soie, l'anneau attendait sagement. Depuis plus de quarante ans, les Rôdeur le cherchaient alors qu'il était là, sur le cœur de Sylvie. Doucement, elle le sortit de sa boite et le regarda alors que son diamètre s'adapta au tour de doigt de la jeune fille. La lumière faisait des reflets de toutes les couleurs sur la bague. Elle retira son gant droit et passa l'anneau. On aurait dit qu'il avait été fait pour elle. Elle sentit une puissance familière dans tout son corps et elle comprit. Arlien. La bague de la maison d'Imladris. L'anneau d'énergie. Le prix à payer pour l'utiliser était de ne pas pouvoir penser à elle et risquer de mourir, vider de sa propre force, pour protéger ses terres. Pour chaque don des étoiles, il y a un prix à payer. Elle remit le portrait le son père à sa place et le médaillon à son cou. Puis elle releva la tête. Maintenant, elle était un Seigneur des Rôdeurs à part entière. Brom la regardait fixement et elle se remit à respirer. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle ne respirait plus.

- Je suppose que si je t'appelle « Ma Dame », tu m'en voudras, fit le Dragonnier en souriant en coin.

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Ça faisait environ un an qu'elle était devenue la maitresse de la Maison d'Imladris et c'était juste maintenant qu'elle pouvait vraiment se dire l'égale des autres Seigneurs. L'homme ne pouvait pas comprendre. Depuis qu'elle avait vu cette responsabilité lui tomber dessus, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu et elle avait passé cet anneau de son plein gré. Une fois calmée, elle lui sourit. Elle était plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait enfin une raison légitime d'être à sa place. Elle se redressa et calma sa respiration avant de parler.

- Je n'aime toujours pas être appelée ainsi, mais je ne t'en voudrai pas. Si je suis ce que je suis, c'est parce que tu as dit à Wedge où me trouver et que, grâce à toi, le Briseur d'Œufs ne sait pas où je suis. Je t'en suis reconnaissante, déclara-t-elle. C'est toi qui as sauvé mon frère et je ne l'oublierai pas.

- N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ma place, personne n'aurait laissé ton jumeau mourir.

- Peu aurait pris le risque de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Morzan.

La jeune fille nota quelque chose. A chaque fois que Brom parlait de Murtagh, il l'appelait soit par son prénom, soit par « ton jumeau ». Jamais par « ton frère ». Comme si, si il utilisait cette dernière appellation, la brune ne saurait pas de qui il parlait. Comme si, elle manquait de précision en disant « mon frère ». Ça pourrait être le cas… si elle avait un autre frère. Sa mère était morte de maladie. Après plus de cinq mois d'absence. Si elle tenait un objet, elle l'aurait fait tomber de surprise quand l'évidence la frappa. Avant de partir pour sa dernière mission, sa mère était enceinte et elle l'avait caché. Sylvie savait que c'était le genre de chose que l'on ne pouvait masquer à une personne avec laquelle on vivait. Donc, si sa mère ne l'avait pas dit à son père… c'était parce que si l'enfant était de Selena, le père n'était pas Morzan. Une réponse que lui avait faite Brom il y a longtemps lui revient en mémoire. _« __Oui, je l'aime. Et si elle m'aime à moitié autant que je l'aime, je suis le plus heureux des hommes »._ Brom n'était pas qu'un ami pour sa mère et elle avait un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Est-ce qu'il ou elle va bien ? Votre enfant et celui de ma mère, comment est-il ? Qui est cette personne du même sang que moi ?

- Tu as été rapide. Et avant te tout te dire, je veux que tu me jures de ne rien lui dire avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par lui-même, demanda l'homme.

- Je le jure, répondit la dame en ancien langage.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait par la fenêtre. La raison de sa venue qu'elle avait donnée à l'aubergiste lui permettait de rester un peu, mais pas longtemps quand même. De toute façon, elle devait repartir le lendemain. Elle avait fait parvenir un message pour dire où elle était il y a une semaine mais entant que Seigneur Rôdeur, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître dans la nature pour une durée longue. Elle avait deux frères dont un qui ignorait son existence. Si sa mère n'était pas morte, sa vie aurait pu être autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle imagina un « et si ». Mais en tout cas, elle n'interviendra pas dans la vie de son petit frère, pour l'instant. Il était en sécurité et heureux, c'était ce qui comptait. Elle, elle avait des terres à gérer, des gens à rencontrer et un mari à aimer.

-J'ai des objets qui pourront t'intéresser, fit Brom derrière elle.

Sans répondre, elle se retourna et vit que l'ancien dragonnier tenait un petit coffre en bois. Un coffre qui lui était familier. Les mains légèrement tremblante, elle l'ouvrit. C'est délicatement qu'elle en sortit un jouet d'enfant. Une figurine en bois représentant un dragon rouge. Elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières alors qu'elle se souvint de cet après-midi ensoleillé. Ce bel après-midi qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir revivre.

_Ils venaient d'avoir trois ans et leur mère leur avait offerts de jouets en bois. Parmi eux, un dragon rouge qui avait séduit la fillette. Alors que son frère changeait de jouet, elle le gardait tout le temps pour jouer. Elle avait décrété que c'était un mâle et lui avait même trouvé un nom._

_- Syl', pourquoi tu lui as donné un nom ? Demanda Murtagh._

_- Parce que je trouve qu'il doit en avoir un, il est si beau, répondit Sylvie._

_- Oui, mais pourquoi ce nom-là ? Il n'est pas très recherché._

_- Tu te vois les fleurs bleues avec des épines rouges qui poussent dans le jardin de notre Mère ?_

_- Oui, mais c'est le rapport que je ne vois pas._

_- Il a la même couleur que ces épines, voilà pourquoi je l'ai nommé Thorn._

_L'ainé secoua la tête devant le raisonnement de sa cadette. De toute façon, il ne parviendra pas à la faire changer d'avis, alors au temps joué avant l'arrivée de leur père._

Elle avait fini par partir, laissant ces jouets dans la nurserie. Brom avait dû récupérer ce dragon de bois après le départ de Murtagh. Et le conteur l'avait conservé comme il l'aurait fait d'une relique. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'ancien dragonnier. Elle n'était pas sa fille, pourtant, il l'aurait comme telle si il l'avait pu.

-Ada ques wildia on portan keïstan, por mies kien, don cimtras quarlid dol falm dar. Däik el constaö nivhu tragnalio flimno dör. Mais dotre quìa gualde _**(5)**_, souffla-t-elle à cet homme.

Elle savait qu'il ne la comprenait sans doute pas, mais elle n'avait pas envi d'être comprise, juste d'être entendue. Elle avait besoin d'être écoutée pour une fois. Elle remercia Brom et lui appris son attention de reprendre la route le lendemain avant le levé du soleil. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si l'homme en était soulagé ou inquiet. Elle ne lui posa pas de question et alla se coucher avec des souvenirs de son passé qui remontait et ses yeux qui la picotait. Elle savait que Brom avait voulu être gentil... mais il y a des blessures que même le plus doux des êtres ne peut pas soigner. Elle se rappelait encore les circonstances de leur dernière rencontre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Son père était peut-être un monstre, mais il était son père. Et elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle était chez l'homme qui l'avait tué. Brom avait beau avoir raison, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, mais il aurait pu empêcher que Morzan meurt dans les bras de sa fille qui elle était innocente à cette époque. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à perler d'elle-même à la troisième personne, elle allait devenir folle si sa vie continuait comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>En ce moment, je vais de révélation en révélation. Si vous voulez une explication supplémentaire, je suis là et je réponds à mes reviews et pm. Si ça continue comme ça, il faudra que je vous résume tout ce que vous savez sur les Rôdeurs et les lieux où ils vivent.<strong>

**Allez, à la revoilure tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret.<strong>_

_**(2) Autre nom de Fancombe dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Que Tolkien me pardonne de lui emprunter ce nom, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de nom à donner et je l'aime bien celui-là.**_

_**(3) Calme.**_

_**(4) Pierre précieuse de mon invention. Cette pierre change de couleur selon l'humeur de l'être vivant dont la peau est à son contact. Elle ne se trouve que sur les Terres des Seigneurs Rôdeurs, en particulier sur les Terres du Seigneur d'Imladris. L'Anneau d'Arlien est une bague taillée dans un seul bloque de cette pierre, elle est portée par le maître de la maison d'Imladris. Arlien veut également dire énergie dans la langue des Rôdeurs. C'est un détail qui sera important plus tard.**_

_**(5) Tu aurais pu être mon père à la place du mien, ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être parce qu'il le fallait. Peut-être parce que nos vies devaient être de drôles de tragédies. Langue des Rôdeurs.**_


	12. La Dame en noire

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Pour la traduction des thermes, si il n'y a pas de précision, c'est de l'elfique. Si c'est dans une autre langue, je vous le dirai.

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il est important pour la suite de l'histoire. J'aurai aimé qu'il soit plus long, mais je dis tout dedans.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong> **La Dame en noire.**

Sylvie arriva à Edoc'sil_** (1)**_, elle était bientôt chez elle. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son lit. Elle arriva dans sa cour et remarqua qu'elle avait des visiteurs. Comment le savait-elle ? Quatre chevaux attendaient bien sagement leur propriétaire. Quatre animaux racés qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle eut un sourire. Ils n'allaient pas être contents qu'elle ait pris son temps pour revenir après d'avoir fait un bout de chemin avec Ren. Toute fatigue disparue, elle monta les marches qui menaient à l'intérieur. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire à ses amis sa joie de les voir, elle sût qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour ronchonner, mais pour l'aider.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand Laura l'emmena à l'écart. Elle ne vit même pas les regards inquiets que lui lançaient les trois hommes. Doucement la blonde la fit assoir. Et elle parla avec son cœur. Et elle lui dit enfin ce qui se passait. Le chagrin de Sylvie était si énorme qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Elle suffoquait, elle ne sentit même pas ses quatre compagnons l'entourer. Ils pleurèrent ensemble et ne la quitta pas alors qu'elle avait l'impression que la douleur allait la rendre folle. Elle fit par tomber inconsciente dans les bras de Laura, mais aucun d'eux ne la quitta. Ils restèrent pour elle, pour ne pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle venait de perdre son reste d'innocence. Lorsqu'au matin, elle reprit connaissance, ils étaient encore là. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui dire comment, quand et pourquoi, mais chacun aurait voulu pouvoir répondre à ces questions. Mais ils n'avaient rien à lui répondre, même pas un début de phrase à lui dire. Le corps était arrivé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente.

Sans un mot, elle alla jusqu'à la pièce où il était conservé. Comme tous les Rôdeurs qui n'était pas rentré dans la légende de leur vivant, il sera incinéré et ses cendres remises à sa famille pour qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils en veulent. Elle entra dans la chambre funèbre et vit un drap qui recouvrait quelque chose. Elle avança lentement vers lui et le souleva. Elle ferma les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle laissa ses larmes coulées sans chercher à les cacher. Elle avait si mal qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Non contente de le poignarder, la personne qui l'avait tué s'était acharnée sur son visage. Si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Ren, elle ne l'aurait même pas reconnu. Elle redressa la tête pour regarder les autres, sa dernière pensée avait soulevé un espoir illusoire en elle. Espoir qu'il fallait qu'elle identifie comme vain ou non. Laura secoua la tête et lui tendit une chaine à laquelle pendait un médaillon. Un médaillon sur lequel était gravé le nom de Ren dans la langue des Rôdeurs. Le même type de médaillon qu'ils avaient tous. Une médaille qu'on obtenait à la fin de son apprentissage. Elle se mit à genoux et se mit à murmurer dans phrases sans sens. Elle avait l'impression de devenir totalement folle. Elle avait besoin de lui dire adieu. Elle resta là sans manger tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit. C'est le lendemain matin que Wedge la fit sortir de cette pièce. Il était le seul à avoir pu atteindre la jeune fille dans sa bulle de douleur. L'homme la connaissait depuis longtemps et il savait comment percer ses silences. Il la conduisit dans le salon.

- Je vais te donner une potion pour que tu te reposes, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu dois être forte. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Ren. Tu sais très bien que ton mari ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses sombrer dans la mélancolie. Il voudrait que tu vives, mais si c'est pour rien. Demain, nous lui rendrons les derniers hommages, mais avant, il faut que tu te reposes. Restes ici, je vais chercher cette boisson.

Il la laissa seule. Elle ne répondit pas et regarda ses mains. Elle était perdue. Hier, elle était pleine de certitude et avait envi de vivre longtemps, de vieillir et d'avoir une famille bien à elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait que le rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi aimé si au final ça faisait aussi mal ? Que lui restait-il ? Il ne lui restait que des larmes pour pleurer. A quoi ça servait qu'elle soit intelligente, douée en combat ou pour récupérer des informations si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ceux qui lui sont proche. Elle était inutile. A cette pensée, une part d'elle se révolta et lui interdit. Cette même part lui rappela quelque chose, quand un Rôdeur meurt en mission, son époux pouvait terminer ce que le disparu avait commencé sans avoir le temps de le terminer. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre. Marjolaine la regarda passer avant de la suivre.

- Madame ? Interrogea la suivante, inquiète pour sa maitresse.

- Il me faut une tenue de deuil, tout de suite, après, je dois parler au Roi.

- Mais… Il vous faut vous reposez, je…

- Ne suis pas dans votre tête, acheva la jeune fille. Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai besoin de faire ce que je compte faire pour pouvoir dire au revoir à mon époux.

- Bien Madame. Je vais vous aidez de mon mieux. Si vous me le permettez, je vais faire porter une demande… commença la servante.

- Non, je veux que ce soit une surprise pour qu'il ne puisse pas organiser d'arguments contre ma décision.

- Bien Madame, il serait comme selon vos ordres, s'inclina Marjolaine.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait parlé au Roi et à sa grande surprise, sa demande avait devancé les désirs du vieil homme. Il avait besoin qu'un Seigneur Rôdeur aille chez les Vardens et elle voulait y aller. Mieux que ça, elle en avait le droit et le devoir envers son défunt époux d'y aller. Elle partirait dans une semaine, le temps de préparer son voyage et de lui trouver une escorte. Pour l'instant, elle devait rendre un denier hommage à Ren. Son cœur s'était serré quand elle avait entendu un enfant demandé à sa mère « qui était cette Dame en noire ». La femme avait été gênée et la brune avait été blessée. L'avenir qu'ils auraient pu avoir n'était plus. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle quittait l'endroit où le corps de son époux était devenu cendre. Elle était la dernière à partir. À vrai dire, elle était restée jusqu'à ce que les braises s'éteignent et qu'on ait terminé de ramasser les cendres. On lui avait dit des phrases vides de sens et tellement usées qu'elles n'en avaient pas de sens. Elle allait seule et depuis longtemps, on trouvait ça normal. Mais elle savait que Ren n'aurait pas aimé ça. Il aurait même détesté qu'elle retourne à sa solitude dont il avait eu du mal à l'en faire sortir.

Elle avait des amis. Eric, Laura, Tom et Le blond. Elle avait une personne qu'elle aimait comme un père. Wedge. Elle avait des personnes autour d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était seule. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui aurait tous ce qu'il faut pour trouver qui avait trahit et condamné Ren à mort. Qui que soit le coupable, elle ne le lui pardonnera jamais et elle le traquera sans relâche. Elle sera le chasseur dans l'ombre qui attend patiemment sa proie. Elle avait toute sa vie pour la tuer. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle arriva chez le Roi des Rôdeurs. Il l'attendait et elle fût soulagée que, comme lors de sa première visite depuis la nouvelle, il ne lui dit pas les phrases inutiles que tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse. Non, il fit comme si il ne remarquait pas qu'un voile noire la recouvrait des pieds à la tête et qu'elle sentait la fumée. Il ne sembla pas voir qu'elle avait encore l'urne contenant les cendres de l'homme qu'elle pleurait aujourd'hui.

- Que sais-tu sur le rôle des Rôdeurs auprès des Vardens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous connaissant, il n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il paraît, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix indifférente.

- Oui, bon résumé pour quelqu'un qui ne sait rien. A vrai dire, à part six êtres vivants, personne ne sait vraiment ce que l'on fait là-bas. Maintenant, c'est différent, l'un des nôtres est mort en mission pour eux, il faut donc envoyer quelqu'un pour enquêter et sa compagne pour achever sa mission.

- Quel est-elle ? Sa mission, en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Les Vardens ont récupéré un œuf de Dragon. Il est transporté régulièrement de chez eux à chez les Elfes. Nous envoyons un Rôdeurs accompagné le Gardien de l'œuf jusqu'à la frontière. C'est en revenant de là-bas que ton mari s'est fait tuer, expliqua « Le Vieux ».

- Je suppose que peu de personnes savaient qu'il allait repartir... et quand.

- En effet, ce sont nos principaux suspects. Je t'ai fais une liste rapide, mais elle pourra s'allonger selon le déroulement de ton enquête. N'oublies pas que tu dois rester dans l'ombre et que tu pourras fouiner que sur ton temps libre. Qui que ce soit, il ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes sur ses traces.

- Cal nadia dïs no fisdal desis find del con si on dalmon, que sus notaficas sil madfa ka don sol erden, cita calmement la brune. En quien dal notaficas _**(2)**_.

- Et c'est toujours vrai, même maintenant.

- Combien de personnes doivent m'accompagner ?

- Au moins une, mais je pense que tu vas finir avec quatre ou cinq compagnons.

- Au bas mot, bien que ce soit contre mon gré.

Sylvie eut une pensée pour ses amis. Non, ils n'allaient pas la laisser partir comme ça. Du moins, pas sans eux. Depuis la mort de Ren, ils avaient décidé de la suivre comme un seul homme si elle souhaitait quitter les Terres des Rôdeurs, même contre l'avis de leur Roi, et ils lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de négocier avec Marjolaine. Sa suivante préférait l'assommer que la laisser partir sans elle. Cinq contre elle, ou six si Wedge décide de venir avec eux. Elle espérait que le chat garou qui squattait sa demeure ne voudrait pas l'accompagner également. Elle ne voulait pas avoir toute une délégation avec elle. Mais comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, le Seigneurs des Seigneurs Rôdeurs lui signala un tout petit détail qu'elle aurait bien voulu ne pas être vraie :

- Tu es une Dame de notre peuple. Tu es la Maitresse de la Maison d'Imladris _**(3)**_. Tu es la Gardienne d'Arlien _**(4)**_, tu ne peux pas partir de nos Terres sans escorte. Si tu le fais, tu nous mettrais tous en danger.

- Je le sais, répondit la jeune fille en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas commencer une guerre qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner, ce serait stupide de permettre au Briseur de Serments de mettre facilement la main sur moi.

- De toute façon, il finira par craquer et supplier les Vardens de l'achever tellement que tu seras déchainée.

Devant cette remarque, la brune éclata d'un rire léger qui confirma les dires du « Vieux ». Si par malchance, Galbatorix la capturait, il allait le regretter. Le Roi des Rôdeurs le regardait fixement. Il y avait une chose qu'il savait qu'elle ignorait, mais comme pour retrouver Arlien, elle devait le découvrir seule.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie faisait ses bagages. Elle avait rencontré des Vardens pour la première fois et elle aurait une solide escorte. Dire qu'elle aurait voulu y aller seule. Mais ce vœu devait se heurter à ses amis et ne jamais être. Elle avait réussit à convaincre Marjolaine de ne pas venir... mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre Wedge, Eric, Laura, Tom et Le blond. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Même le coup des larmes n'avait pas marché, c'est tout dire. Et elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle sa suivante ne venait pas c'est qu'elle lui avait confié la surveillance d'Imladris. Une fois son sac près, elle sortit de chez elle ne donnant des dernières instructions à Marjolaine. Elle ne lui dit pas que si elle venait à mourir, ça serait elle qui hériterait de ses Terres. Elle ne voulait pas mettre cette pression à la femme en qui elle avait toute confiance. Elle regardait ses compagnons de voyage et elle soupira. Elle pariait combien que le Roi les avait briffés sur ce qu'il leur arriverait si elle avait une seule égratignure ? Elle ? Tout ce qu'elle avait, elle le voyait bien dans leur comportement. Certes, elle était précieuse, mais pas à ce point là, elle n'était qu'une femme, bon sang. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de leçon venant d'un homme qui va souvent en territoire de l'Empire alors qu'il est le Seigneur des Seigneurs Rôdeurs. Laura lui adressa un sourire désolée, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel... encore. Parfait, elle ne sera même pas tranquille pour aller aux toilettes, elle en rêvait comme toute personne censée. Elle donna le signe du départ et ils partirent comme des Rôdeurs, sans un mot. Mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien dire, il en fallut bien un pour parler et dire une bêtise qui pouvait déclencher une bataille.

- C'est long... soupira Tom. On arrive quand ?

- On est parti depuis moins d'une heure, arrêtes de te plaindre, lança Laura.

- Calmez-vous ou « La Dame en noire » chante, menaça Eric.

- Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'égorge, fit Sylvie d'un ton neutre.

- Weeeedge ! Ixia n'est pas gentille avec moi ! Se plaignit Eric.

- Laisses-moi hors de tout ça, ordonna l'ainé. Et écoute Sabine car elle est capable de te changer en carpeau et qu'elle sera la seule à pouvoir te rendre ta véritable apparence.

« Certes, je le pourrai, mais j'utiliserai toute mon énergie et j'en mourrai donc je ne le ferai pas, même si ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », pensa la brune.

La fille de Morzan leva les yeux au ciel. Le voyage allait être long. Soudain, elle eut une idée pour calmer le jeu. Son maitre lui avait dit qu'une voix douce qui calmait quand elle chantait. Mais rien que de penser à le faire, ses joues rougirent. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle allait être ridicule. Ce fût au bout de trois heures que ses nerfs lâchèrent et qu'elle se résigna à cette solution. Elle soupira à commença à chantonner un aire, puis quand ses compagnons commencèrent à se calmer, elle chanta une vieille chanson de route rôdeuse :

- N'oublions pas c'est unis par le cœur,

Tout droit vers notre Destin,

Nous, enfants rôdeurs, sans peur,

Nous allons égaux en tous points.

Et ceux depuis notre création,

Liberté et Justice pour tous

Est de notre vie la solution

Comme amitié et Loyauté pour tous.

Unis par la vie aux quatre chemins,

Aujourd'hui et demain, jurons sur l'honneur

Que nous partageons notre Destin

Et la Vérité sans nous mentir.

Nous savons le son de chaque rocher,

Nous aimons ce que d'autres fuient,

De ce beau royaume, nous avons jeté la clef,

Et seuls nous semblables y sont admis.

Nous ne connaissons pas la solitude,

Le jour et la nuit, c'est seul mais ensemble,

Car telle est notre belle et douce habitude,

Que nous allons à travers ce monde bien ample.

Pour nous, il n'y a pas de site, d'endroit,

De prison, où nous nous pouvons être retenus.

Pour nos esprits, il n'y aura jamais de lieu trop étroit

Et nous ne connaissons pas de situations tendues _**(5)**_.

Lorsque sa voix se tue, Laura prit le relais avec une autre chanson. Il n'eut pas une autre dispute durant ce début de voyage. Sylvie avait réussit à clamer la tension et à voir le regard que lui jetait Wedge, il était fier de son ancienne apprentie. Elle qui avait un caractère faussement doux avait bien appris à gérer les tentions et à calmer son entourage avant qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'homme sourit. Il avait enfin réussit à en avoir un en son pouvoir, après plus de quarante ans de chasse. Il avait fallu un traitre pour que les Rôdeurs soient sur les dents. Il se doutait bien que ces abrutis d'amoureux de la liberté n'allaient pas rester les bras croisés devant un crime contre l'un des leurs. Maintenant, leur stupide Roi allait devoir reprendre la partie d'échec qui avait pris une pause à la mort de cette idiote de Sylvie. Cette sale peste qui avait cru qu'elle pourrait sauver son frère et qui avait convaincu, seuls les Dieux savent comment, Morzan a tué sa précieuse grande sœur. Cette crétine à qui le premier de ses serviteurs avait donné le nom à sa fille. Une chance que cette héritière était morte en bas âge, il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir une gamine portant ce nom dans son palais. Non, il aurait fini par la faire tuer. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir que deux raisons au fait que Morzan avait donné ce nom à sa fille. La première était aussi sentimentale que bête, il voulait faire un hommage à sa sœur. La seconde était beaucoup plus dérangeante, c'était une façon de lui signaler qu'il n'oubliait pas qui avait conduit sa sœur jusqu'aux portes de la mort sans jamais lui permettre de les passer. Un message.

Il chassa ces sombres pensées devant une bien meilleure nouvel. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de la première Sylvie, les Rôdeurs envoyait l'un de leurs Seigneurs chez les Vardens. Un accident était si vite arrivé. Surtout un accident qui mènerait cet homme à ses geôles. À cette idée, il se mit à rire d'un son qui aurait glacé le sang aux témoins de la scène si il y avait eu.

* * *

><p><strong>Et coupez !<strong>

**Oui, je sais, je coupe toujours au bon moment. C'est plus fort que moi.**

**Je sais je ne suis pas gentille avec vous, mais c'est mon rôle, il faut toujours un méchant et c'est moi, le méchant, pour vous servir ;).**

**N'oubliez pas de poser vos questions, je sens que vous en avez mais que vous ne les poser pas, ce qui est dommage car j'aurai plaisir à y répondre.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laissez une review, c'est avec ça que je suis payée.**

**Allez, à le revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Celle qu'on ne peut conquérir. C'est dans cette ville que vivent principalement les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et c'est la capitale du peuple des Rôdeurs, le cœur de leur pouvoir.<strong>_

_**(2) « Seul les proies sont pressées de combattre, les chasseurs préfèrent qu'il soit l'heure. Et nous sommes des chasseurs », citation d'une lettre écrite par le premier Roi des Rôdeurs aux elfes (cette lettre a été entièrement écrite dans la langue des Rôdeurs ce qui a été moyennement apprécier par le Roi elfique de cette époque). Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, entre eux, les Rôdeurs parlent leur langue, j'ai juste que j'ai eu la flemme de traduire ;) (Menteuse, elle a juste appuyé sur des touches de son clavier au pif et ça lui a donné une phrase, c'est juste qu'elle avait envi de jouer).**_

_**(3) Autre nom de Fancombe dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Que Tolkien me pardonne de lui emprunter ce nom, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de nom à donner et je l'aime bien celui-là. Pour ceux qui se pose la question, oui je fais un couper/couler pour les définitions qui reviennent tout le temps. A noté, la capital des Rôdeurs, Edoc'sil, se trouve au cœur des Terres de la Maison d'Imladris.**_

_**(4) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

_**(5) Oui, les Rôdeurs ont bon être ouvert d'esprit, ils sont quand même assez nombrilistes, prétentieux et ont tendance à oublier que les gens qui ne rentrent pas dans les normes, c'est eux. Leurs chansons le montrent très bien, mais ils ne chantent pas souvent devant des non-Rôdeurs. Pour la plus part des gens, ce sont des rustres sans cœur qui ne pensent qu'à eux. Ce qui n'est pas toujours faux.**_


	13. Spirée

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**J'ai remarqué qu'avant chaque chapitre, je vous souhaitais une bonne lecture et qu'à la fin, je cous disais à la revoilure. C'est con, mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13 :<span> Spirée.**

La jeune fille regarda la cascade. Ça l'étonnait que les alliés des Vardens doivent prendre un bain glacé pour pouvoir rentrer. Il devait avoir un espace où l'on pouvait traverser au sec. Mais malgré son inspection minutieuse, elle ne trouva rien. Elle guida sa jument aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier le jour où elle avait rencontré ce superbe cheval sauvage. Elle ne lui avait jamais mis ni selle ni bride. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se faire obéir de la bête, il suffisait qu'elle lui demande ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'Adurna le fasse. Son escorte la suivit sans un mot. Ils firent attention de rester près de la rive, hors de question de mourir bêtement alors qu'ils venaient de traverser tout un Empire. Les Rôdeurs finirent par rentrer... et furent accueilli par des lames et des flèches prêtent à les tuer.

- Si c'est comme ça que vous souhaitez la bienvenue à des ailiers, on se demande comme ça sera si on était des ennemis, signala Sylvie.

- Tait-toi, Femme et laisse ton Seigneur parler, lui lança un Chauve tout sauf aimablement.

Sylvie se retenait de signaler que le Seigneur Rôdeur, c'était elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce type et il lui donnait l'occasion de lui jouer à sale tour. Elle mit sa main derrière le dos et fit un signe à ses compagnons. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il ne savait rien des Rôdeurs _**(1)**_. Elle allait bien s'amuser. Les Rôdeurs firent exprès d'échanger quelques mots dans leur langue pendant qu'ils donnaient leurs épées à leur comité d'accueil. Sylvie conserva son sourire polie et aimable même si elle avait envie de frapper une personne en particulière, un certain chauve dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

- Le Seigneur de la Maison d'Imladris est heureux de constater votre grande hospitalité et vous remercie pour votre accueil, salua la brune sans que sa voix trahisse le fou rire qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

- Il n'a pas de langue ? Demanda le Chauve toujours aussi aimablement. Il ne parle pas ?

- Si, mais pas à toi, fit la jeune fille qui commençait à s'amuser. Le voyage a été long et nous voudrions rejoindre nos appartements, si vous le permettez.

- Personne ne rentre sans être testé, ordonna sèchement le Chauve.

- Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir empêcher six rôdeurs d'aller où ils veulent ? Interrogea la fille de Morzan comme elle l'aurait fait à une personne déficiente mentalement.

Le Chauve commença à virer au rouge et elle nota que plus d'une personne se retenait de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas se retourner pour vérifier, mais elle était sure que ses amis abordaient un masque où nul émotion pouvait être lu. Même si eux aussi avait envi de rire. Que les étoiles lui viennent en aide avant que l'un d'eux craque et se met à pouffer.

- Et puis, quel est ce test que vous voulez nous faire passer ? Continua la Dame méfiante.

- Lire dans vos esprits se que vous avez en tête et pour qui vous travaillez.

En une seconde, Sylvie écarta les bras et ordonna aux autres Rôdeurs de ne pas bouger alors que tous ses compagnons avaient sorti une lame et été près à tuer celui qui venait de les insulter. Elle leur jeta à tous un regard les prévenant que le premier qui lui désobéissait aurait à faire à elle et qu'elle serait assez énervée. Puis elle reposa son regard sur les Vardens. L'homme avec qui elle parlait avait dû mal à comprendre à quel point il était passé près de la mort. Si cette mission n'était pas primordiale pour les leurs, elle aussi aurait sorti une arme et elle se serait fait une joie de tuer l'insultant. Et si ce type avait deux neurones, il comprenait que le Seigneur était une Dame.

- A la prochaine calomnie je ne reteints pas les miens, Egraz Carn _**(2)**_. Je n'en aurai pas besoin car je t'aurai tué avant eux, souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait à peine murmuré pourtant ces mots résonnaient dans le silence comme si elle les avait criés. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour menacer, elle avait fini par apprendre que les menaces de mort les plus terrifiante était celles dites sur un ton qu'on entendait à peine. L'homme sans cheveux était mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait le comprendre se faire fusilier du regard par six personnes d'un peuple pas réputer pour son calme, et aux règles d'honneur impossibles à deviner avec lesquelles ont pouvaient toujours s'arranger quand on était l'un des leurs mais pas quand on est un étranger, il y avait en effet de quoi s'inquiéter pour sa survie. Surtout que même elle, parfois, elle avait peur de faire une gaffe et de vexer l'honneur et la dignité du Rôdeur devant elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'approuver alors qu'il venait de l'insulter. Il venait de dire qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance. Hors elle était un Seigneur Rôdeur, les siens devaient pouvoir encore plus lui faire une confiance aveugle qu'à leurs compagnons. Il venait de dire qu'elle n'était pas digne de son titre. Si ça ne risquait pas de tout mettre en l'aire, elle l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse son erreur.

-Avant de redire une injure, conduis-nous à Ajihad, ordonna-t-elle.

Le chauve voulu protesté, mais un regard de la Dame fit taire sa phrase avant qu'elle sorte. Discuter n'était pas dans son intérêt. Les Rôdeurs pouvaient survirent sans les Vardens, mais les Vardens avaient besoin du réseau d'information des Rôdeurs. Pour la plus part des Seigneurs Rôdeurs, les Vardens n'étaient qu'une protection, une diversion qu'ils montraient à Galbatorix pour qu'il ne tente pas de les écraser tout de suite. Elle, elle n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Pour elle, les Vardens étaient courageux, mais leur survie dépendait de l'éclosion d'un œuf qui pourrait très bien ne jamais arriver. Le Chauve les conduisit à une pièce où il déclara qu'ils devaient attendre ici. La brune leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant très fort.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il va nous faire enfermer jusqu'à ce que l'on accepte de nous faire insulter, fit-elle assez fort pour que tous les témoins l'entendent sans qu'elle donne l'impression de l'avoir fait exprès.

- Je ne te le dirai pas, mais oui, ils nous enferment, répondit Wedge sur un ton condescendant.

Les Rôdeurs se mirent à regarder des Vardens comme on le ferait d'un enfant qui ne veut pas comprendre qu'il est dans l'erreur. Et la porte se referma sur eux. Ils s'instillèrent pour la nuit et Sylvie déclara qu'elle irait vair le Chef des Vardens demain matin à la première heure, permission ou pas. Ça ne dérangeait aucun de ses compagnons vont qu'aucun d'eux n'avait donné toutes leurs armes, juste celles qui était apparentes.

Une fois le matin arrivé, la Dame sortit de la pièce sans faire un bruit en se fondant dans les ombres. Elle marcha pendant longtemps avant de réaliser qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle devait aller. Elle finit par tomber, au sens propre du terme, sur un nain. Elle lui présenta ses plus plates excuses et lui demanda où se trouvait le bureau d'Ajihad.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas appeler la garde plutôt que de t'indiquer la route, Rôdeuse ? Grogna le nain. Tu as le droit à un essai.

- Pour embêter le Chauve ? Lança la jeune fille avec de grands yeux innocents. Et appelles-moi Spirée.

- Moi, c'est Orik. Et tu as une bonne raison, répondit Orik en souriant. Allez, suit-moi.

Sylvie n'aimait pas vraiment les villes souterraines. Il n'y avait pas le moindre vent pour faire chanter les feuilles des arbres. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres non plus d'ailleurs. Elle trouvait que cette ville de pierre était un peu triste. Les nains était sans aucun doute des génies niveau architecture, mais pas au niveau décoration des rues. Certes Farthen Dûr était une forteresse, mais ce n'était pas une raison, elle avait déjà vu des cités-forteresses plus belles. Mais moins grande. Il fallait bien le reconnaître. Et plus c'est grand, plus c'est dur à prendre... et à garder. Elle en avait fait l'expérience et n'avait pas envi de la refaire.

- Alors ? Demanda le nain. Qu'en penses-tu, Rôdeuse ?

- Le vent me manque, tout comme son murmure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout un monde à découvrir et ça me rend nostalgique.

- C'est le mal du pays, fit Orik. Je te comprends, ou du moins je pense te comprendre. C'est ce que tout être doit ressentir loin des siens. As-tu de la famille qui t'attend chez toi ?

- J'ai perdu celle du sang, il y a longtemps. J'ai du mal à me souvenir du visage de mes parents... Mais j'en ai trouvé une chez les Rôdeurs.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit. Nous sommes deux orphelins recueillis par une âme charitable. Le sang ne fait pas la famille, mais le cœur si.

- C'est bien vrai, répondit-elle triste de ne pas pouvoir découvrir ce lieu avec Ren ou avec Murtagh.

- J'ai bien aimé ce que tu as fait avec Egraz Carn.

Sylvie ria sans prévenir d'un rire léger qui surprit son guide. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait pris du plaisir à ce bras de fer. Même si elle avait fini pas se faire insulter. Il y en avait un qui allait bientôt savoir ce que peut faire six Rôdeurs et à quel point ils peuvent être infernaux.

- Il va me créer des problèmes alors que je le connais à peine, constata-t-elle.

- Sauf si tu les rejoints, son jumeaux et lui.

- Et en plus ils sont deux. J'ai vraiment de la chance, c'est fou ça, ma bonne étoile vieille bien sur moi. Et puis, ai-je l'aire d'une idiote ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, se défendit le nain.

- Je sais, je voulais juste savoir si il y avait une chance pour que je suive des imbéciles, maintenant que tu m'as rassuré, tout va bien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et la jeune fille posa une dernière question avant de rentrer.

- Rassures-moi, c'est une blague, il n'y a vraiment pas deux crétins comme celui qui m'a parlée ici.

- Mentir à un Rôdeur ? Même si l'idée est tentante. Je n'ai pas envi de me retrouver avec un poignard dans la gorge, signala le nain.

- Les miens ont vraiment mauvaise réputation.

- Et elle vous précède.

- Dommage, j'aime bien me faire moi-même une mauvaise réputation.

Le nain éclata de rire et la rentrer. Un chauve était trop occuper à se plaindre pour la remarquer. Il était debout et parlait à un homme assit qui la fixait. Elle l'imita et prit un fauteuil dans lequel elle s'assit négligemment. Elle fit semblant de ne pas prêter attention à se qui était dit, mais elle écoutait plus qu'attentivement en regardant discrètement ce qui l'entourait. Le bureau était élégant et construit sur deux niveaux. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres et il y avait un balcon où l'on pouvait lire. Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme assit derrière le massif bureau. Sa peau était foncée, caractéristique évidente qui prouvait que c'était un Nomade. Son crâne était rasé mais il avait un barbe noire soigneusement entretenue. Ses traits durcissaient son visage, mais ses yeux étaient intelligents. Il avait de larges épaules mises en valeur par sa veste bleue au dessus d'une chemise noire. Il était dignité et autorité. Ça devait être Ajihad. Il la jugeait également. On pouvait dire beaucoup de chose d'une personne en le voyant. Sylvie ne prit la parole que lorsque le Chauve bis dit qu'elle était « une petite peste insignifiante qui parlait à la place de son Seigneur à renvoyer illico presto chez elle ».

- Si je pars, mon escorte part avec moi et il n'y aura plus un seul Rôdeur chez les Vardens, signala-t-elle.

Le crétin numéro deux se retourna comme si il venait d'être frappé. Oui, elle était là. Allez, fais marcher ton cerveau et trouve qui elle est pour qu'elle puisse de piétiner joyeusement _**(3)**_. Soit il était plus malin que son frère, soit il avait compris que le brune avait un sourire qui voulait dire « aller, viens petite proie que je mette fin à ta vie. Tu vas voir, tu vas à peine souffrir ». Elle nota que ce chauve était stressé. Pourquoi ? Telle était la question à mille couronnes. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas été testé et qu'elle avait pût aller où elle voulait sans que personne ne l'arrête… ou parce qu'il avait déjà eu à faire à un Rôdeur et qu'il savait que ce n'était pas les personnes les plus calmes quand on avait touché à l'un des leurs. Il fit mine de se retirer, mais l'homme à la peau couleur de nuit le retint.

- Je suis Ajihad. Je viens d'apprendre que vos compagnons et vous refusiez d'être testés.

- Je suis la Dame de la maison d'Imladris, vouloir vérifier que je suis digne de confiance est une insulte qui aurait été lavée par le sang si je n'étais pas une femme calme. C'est mettre en doute ma capacité à mourir pour les miens et à ne pas révéler les secrets de mon peuple même sous la torture. Plus d'une personne a été tué pour moins que ça au fil des âges. Mais ne nous attardons pas de ce qui pourrait être, il y a tant de choses à dire en si peu de temps. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné tout au fond de mon cœur mon nom de naissance, aujourd'hui, je suis Spirée. Mais demain, qui peut le savoir ? J'ai dû venir ici car un Rôdeur a connu la mort alors qu'il travaillait pour vous. Inutile de vous cachez que l'un d'entre nous est là pour ça. Les trois des autres sont là pour organiser votre propre réseau d'informations et deux pour achever la mission du disparu.

- Ça fait six, remarqua le Chauve, et il y a un Rôdeur qui est là sans que nous le sachions, quelle est cette…

- Si c'était le cas, le traitre qui est responsable de la mort de l'un des nôtres sera six pieds sous terre, le coupa sèchement Sylvie qui n'aimait ce manque flagrant de confiance. Hier, nous étions six lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Et si tu crois que je suis devenue un Seigneurs des Rôdeurs juste par ma naissance, tu te trompes. Si un Rôdeur se doit d'être motel pour ses ennemis, un Seigneur doit être encore pire.

- Est-ce une menace ? Fit hargneusement le Chauve.

- C'est ce que tu veux, mais saches que je refuse de salir une de mes lames pour te tuer, après j'aurai trop de boulot pour la nettoyer, il faudra que je la jette car elle sera contaminée par ta bêtise.

- Comment oses-tu, sale petite...

- Peste ? Garce ? Ton frère m'a déjà gravement insultée hier, je te déconseille d'en rajouter une couche.

- Paix ! Les coupa Ajihad. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour vous faire la guerre. Sors, ordonna-t-il au Chauve, préviens ton frère que j'autorise les autres Rôdeurs à rentrer et qu'il doit les conduire jusqu'ici.

Ajihad et Sylvie le regardèrent partir. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'aimait pas l'aura des jumeaux chauves. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant que l'homme reprit la parole.

- Lequel parmi vous est le magicien ?

- C'est moi, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

- J'ignore qui était Ren pour vous, mais c'était un homme bon et courageux. Il était quelqu'un de bien et le responsable de sa mort doit être jugé, je ne laisserai pas une vendetta personnelle détruire les Vardens.

- Il était et est mon mari. Je suis là pour prendre sa place et achever ce qu'il avait commencé pour qu'il puisse rejoindre ses ancêtres en paix. Mais si je suis venue, c'est surtout pour trouver le traitre qui a provoqué sa mort jouir d'une vie que le seul homme que j'ai aimé de tout mon être n'est plus. Je suis au courant pour l'œuf et je le protègerai, mais si je dois donner ma vie pour ça. Mais rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de mener ma propre enquête.

- Ton Roi m'avait bien dit qu'une fois que tu avais quelque chose en tête, on ne pouvait plus rien tirer de toi. Mais comprends bien que si tu nies aux Vardens, Seigneur Rôdeur ou pas, je te reverrai chez toi et si tu insiste, je règlerai le problème.

- Les Vardens sont nécessaires pour la survie des miens, je ne ferai rien contre eux. Mais qu'est-ce que vous a dit d'autre « Le Vieux » ?

- Ce n'est pas lui, mais un vieil ami commun au sale caractère qui m'a dit les choses les plus intéressantes sur toi, répondit calmement Ajihad.

- Brom... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il vienne faire mumuse avec ma vie ?

- Parce qu'il veut te protéger, même si tu ne veux pas de sa protection.

- Et j'ai plutôt une bonne raison pour ça.

- Oui, le chagrin et la colère d'un enfant qui voit un homme en qui il avait confiance tué un père dont il avait peur mais qu'il aimait malgré tout et malgré le fait qu'il aurait dû le haïr.

Si la jeune fille ne s'était pas assise, elle serait tombée car ses jambes n'avaient plus de force. Elle avait envi de pleurer à ce souvenir, ça lui faisait si mal d'y repenser. Mais on n'arrêtait pas de lui rejeter ce moment à la figure comme si elle se devait de s'en rappeler toute sa vie. Elle avait vu son père se faire tuer et ne voulait pas que toute la planète le sache. Elle voulait garder cette blessure pour elle seule.

- Vous savez... avant qu'il ne manque de tuer mon frère, je l'aimais même si il me terrifiait. C'était mon père. Il nous protégeait de Galbatorix, des autres Parjures et des assassins vardens qui airaient pu nous trouver. C'était un monstre, un être odieux... mais parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour nous... quelque chose de doux. Ce sont surement que des sentiments idiots et faux d'une enfant, mais c'était le miens. Je vous ai dit qu'il me terrifiait. C'est faux. C'était encore pire, il me faisait bien plus peur que ça. Mais... mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'être gentil avec moi quand on était tous les deux, sans témoin. Et je commence à peine à entrevoir les raisons. C'était un monstre. C'était un être parfois plus animal qu'humain. Mais je le sens au fond de mon cœur que malgré tout, c'était mon père.

- Et tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'es pas son héritière, tu es celle de ta tante. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de la rencontrer, mais je sais tout ce qu'elle a fait pour les Vardens. Tout comme je sais que tu n'as passé que trois ans au sein de l'Empire et qu'après tu es allé vivre chez des sympathisants à notre cause. Tu es au dessus de tout soupçon, mais comprend que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Les Rôdeurs peuvent prendre des risques que les Vardens ne peuvent pas prendre car leurs frontières sont protégées et mieux gardées que n'importe quelles forteresses. Il y a des règles, et j'aimerai que tu les respectes même si elles ne sont pas dans la manière de faire des teints, elles assurent notre survie.

- Comprendre ne m'empêche pas de ne pas aimer.

Que répondre à ça ? Tellement de choses en y pensant, mais rien sur le moment. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'Ajihad changea de sujet pour aller dans un thème assez sensible pour la jeune fille : son frère. La brune pût donc constater que le chef des Vardens cachait bien son jeu et était en fait un type bien mais qui aimait avoir le dernier mot. Le seul problème ? Sylvie aussi aimait bien mettre fin elle-même aux discutions.

- Je suppose que tu connais tous les mouvements de ton jumeau ? L'interrogea l'homme.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon domaine de responsabilité de rassembler ces informations. Moi, je me charge de tout ce qui touche les Vardens. Pour les familles des personnages importants de l'Empire, c'est le Seigneur de la Maison d'Amlard _**(4) **_à qui il faut parler, expliqua Sylvie.

- Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas poser des questions à son sujet.

- Si tu veux, je peux présenter une requête en disant qu'elle vient de toi.

- Tu ne sais rien sur lui ? S'étonna Ajihad.

- Disons que si c'est moi qui pose la question, je n'aurai pas la même réponse que toi, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

« J'aurai surtout toutes les informations sans la moindre censure. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir que j'ai un rapport mensuel sur mon frère, et qu'en échange je le tiens au courant de ce qui arrive à son fils. Si c'est toi qui pose la question, tu auras moins de choses que moi mais tu auras que les informations qui te concernent directement ou qui peuvent avoir une influence sur les Vardens. »

- Je vois, il y a une lutte de pouvoir entre les Rôdeurs.

- Si on veut.

« On a surtout des histoires de famille compliquées qui nous font beaucoup crier... Et qui me prennent bien la tête. Franchement je n'en ai rien à faire mais je dois quand même me tenir au courant pour pouvoir moucher les autres Seigneurs quand ils vont trop loin. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, il est allé tout seul (même si il est un peu court, mais tout y est, c'est le plus important, non ?). J'ai adoré faire tourner bourrique les Jumeaux, c'est espèces de salauds qui ******* ***** ***** (devant les propos de l'auteur, nous préfèrerons censurer une partie du texte). Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est la rencontre avec Arya, sauf si je change d'avis, je verrai. Ça dépende de ce que j'arriverai à caser dans le prochain chapitre. Bref, ce n'est pas gagner, mais on y est presque. La chose qui est sure, c'est qu'il y aurait Nasuada. Ça c'est sure.<strong>

**Allez, en espérant que ça vous à plu et que vous n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur les mots en bleu,**

**A la revoilure !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Comme ces derniers sont très secrets et ne fournissent pas de manuel pour qu'on les comprenne, il y a une bonne raison. Mais Sylvie s'en moque, elle veut juste jouer avec les nerfs de quelqu'un.<strong>_

_**(2) langage des nains. Le Chauve.**_

_**(3) Qui veut plaindre ce sale type (rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas malade mais rien les mots qu'il m'inspire interdirait cette fiction aux moins de 18 ans) ? Personne ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? Allez, tous avec moi pour encourager Sylvie.**_

_**(4) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Son Seigneur, nommé Romuald, c'est le père d'Eric, du moment à légèrement tendance à prendre les réunions des Seigneurs Rôdeurs pour des séances thérapeutiques pour régler les problèmes familiaux vu qu'il ne s'entend pas très bien avec son beau père qui est le Seigneur de la Maison d'Ahakista. Leurs disputes sont une des raisons qui font que Sylvie déteste aller à ces réunions car elles les rallongent de trois heures.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Petite notion importante :<span> Il est à noter que la première Maison Rôdeuse est celle du Roi qui est élu à son poste jusqu'à sa mort qui, si il trahit les Rôdeurs ou que les Seigneurs le décident, peut bien arriver plus vite que prévue. La tante de Sylvie a été Reine des Rôdeurs, mais elle, personne (à part Galbatorix et douze parjures) voulait sa mort.**_


	14. Lily

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**J'ai bien aimé écrire la première partie de ce chapitre, elle me plait beaucoup. Comment ça, vous n'en avez rien à faire et vous voulez lire la suite ? C'est moi l'auteur donc c'est moi qui dis quand je vous laisse lire la suite. Je pense que vous allez a-d-o-r-e-r ce chapitre la fin est géniale et va à peine vous donnez envi de me faire passer de la vie à trépas. Comment ça c'est déjà fait et vous voulez lire le chapitre ?

C'est vrai que vous êtes là pour ça et pas pour m'écouter raconter ma vie, mais j'ai besoin de parler, c'est mon psy qui l'a dit (oui, je parle d'un ours en peluche mais vous avez vu le prix d'une heure chez un vrai psy ? Je n'ai pas les moyens moi), alors, écoutez-moi j'ai une voix moi ! Ou plutôt un clavier, mais on s'en moque. Ce n'est pas important.

Allez, Bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 14 :<span> Lily.**

Sylvie se sentit fatiguée et reprit ses explications. Ce n'était pas que faire cours l'ennuyait, elle aimait partager ce qu'elle savait avec les autres. C'était que la jeune fille devant elle demandait des explications sur des choses que tous les enfants rôdeurs savaient. Pour elle, c'était tellement évident qu'elle avait dû mal à l'expliquer à d'autres. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait entamer l'histoire politique de son peuple. Déjà que la politique n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais l'expliquer à quelqu'un a qui il manque des données... pourquoi avait-elle dit oui à Ajihad ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle s'ennuyait.

- Comme tu le sais maintenant, les Rôdeurs ne sont pas nés en Alagaësia. Parmi les premiers humains à arriver ici, il y en avait un couple, Imladris et son épouse. Imladris avait été exilé par le grand chef des Rôdeurs. Il arriva ici avec ses partisans, même si aujourd'hui, peu de personne le savent. Ils s'emparèrent de toute cette région, expliqua la Rôdeuse en montrant la localisation sur la carte. Ce territoire fût partagé en huit parties. Une pour Imladris et une pour chacun des chefs rôdeurs qui le suivirent dans son exil. Des années plus tard, lorsque les Royaumes Humains eurent solidifié leur pouvoir, ils demandèrent aux Rôdeurs d'en rejoindre un. Mes ancêtres refusèrent et déclarèrent les Terres des Rôdeurs royaume indépendant. C'est ainsi que le fils d'Imladris fût le premier Roi des Rôdeurs. Pendant des siècles, ce titre fût héréditaire jusqu'à ce qu'un de nos Rois décide qu'il ne pouvait pas imposer cette charge à ses enfants. Notre Roi est donc choisit parmi les Seigneurs Rôdeurs. Des questions ?

- Ton titre... Tu es la Dame de la Maison d'Imladris... c'est un peu...

- Étrange ? Ma chère Nasuada, tu viens de mettre le doigt sur le manque d'imagination des Rôdeurs quand il s'agit de trouver un nom. Les différentes Terres portent le nom du Seigneur à qui elle a été donnée par Imladris. Conclusion : demande à un Rôdeur de te faire un plan qui en principe ne marche pas et qui miraculeusement va fonctionner, mais jamais de trouver un nom. Et on dit « Seigneur de la Maison d'Imladris », pas « Dame ». Je suis une Dame, mais j'ai le titre de Seigneur car que je sois une femme n'a aucune importance pour mon peuple, ma chère.

- Les Rôdeurs se moquent donc du sexe de la personne en face d'eux, n'ont pas d'idée originale pour les noms et sont fiers de leur mauvaise réputation, résuma la Vardenne.

- En gros oui. Que sais-tu des légendes des Rôdeurs, Chérie ?

- Je t'ai déjà demandée de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que je voulais entendre, ma chère.

- On dit que certains ont des pouvoirs propres à leur famille. Mais ce ne sont que des histoires, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'autre jeune fille en soupirant.

- Tout conte à un fond de vérité à la base. Maintenant, je ne te parlerai pas des secrets de mon peuple.

- C'est donc vrai, comme pour les anneaux des Seigneurs Rôdeurs ?

La Rôdeuse retira sa bague et la tendit à la fille d'Ajihad pour que celle-ci puisse bien la regarder. Nasuada retourna le bijou de tout le sens alors que des milliers de questions de formèrent dans son esprit. Sylvie voyait qu'elle commençait tout juste à entrevoir la face cachée des Rôdeurs et que le jeune Vardenne n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle découvrait.

- La magie, soupira Nasuada. Elle est étrange et me mettra toujours sur la défensive.

- Elle me pourrit la vie depuis ma naissance, mais j'ai un don qui est aussi une malédiction. Ma vie a été telle que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de devenir la Gardienne d'Arlien _**(1)**_. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, répliqua la demoiselle rebelle en rendant l'anneau à la dame rôdeuse.

- Je suis la dernière de ma famille à pouvoir diriger la Maison d'Imladris. Ma lignée s'est presque éteinte, nous ne sommes plus que deux. Et le deuxième n'est pas un Rôdeur. Mon peuple ne l'acceptera jamais, ma chérie, si il y a eut choix, ce n'était pas le mien.

- Ça doit être dur d'être seule.

- Je l'ai été pendant longtemps. Puis un jour, un homme est rentré dans ma vie, il m'a appris que je pouvais faire plus que de survivre. Je me suis fait des amis. Je me suis mariée. J'ai été heureuse... Mais il m'a quitté pour un lieu où le malheur n'existe pas.

- Je suis désolée... murmura Nasuada. Je ne savais pas...

- Peu de personnes le savent. Et puis tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Nous n'avons été mariés qu'une journée avant qu'il parte chez les Vardens. J'ai dit « oui » pour ne pas manquer cet instant et n'avoir aucun regret si la mort devait venir chercher l'un de nous. Il est né avant moi, il est parti avant moi. Je dois m'habituer à cette idée car je n'ai presque plus mal en pensant à lui.

La Vardenne ne dit rien et la Rôdeuse lui en fut reconnaissante. Les petits riens comme « Ren aurait aimé » ou « Si seulement Ren voyait ça » lui faisaient encore mal, mais c'était devenu supportable. Maintenant, elle arrivait à en parler. Il y a encore une semaine, elle ne l'aurait pas pu. L'éloignement des lieux qui sont rappelait son défunt mari lui faisait du bien et l'aidait à penser à autre chose.

- Lily, pourquoi ont dit des Rôdeurs qu'avec eux on ne sait jamais qui ils sont ?

- Parce que nous donnons rarement notre nom de naissance, répondit Sylvie. Les noms ont un pouvoir et nous nous méfions de ceux que l'on ne connait pas bien. C'est pour ça que tu peux entendre plusieurs personnes m'en donner des différents. Ma tante est connue sous un autre nom que celui de sa naissance.

- Lequel est-ce ?

- Zinnia. Elle était Dragonnière et Reine des Rôdeurs. Elle fût la première personne à avoir ces deux titres. Il y avait déjà eut des Seigneurs Rôdeurs Dragonniers, mais jamais un Roi Rôdeur Dragonnier... même si elle n'eut pas le temps de devenir la Gardienne d'Espa _**(2)**_.

- Mon père m'en a raconté l'histoire, il y a longtemps. Mais attends, si tu es sa nièce, alors tu es la... s'étonna la Vardenne en regardant son interlocutrice avec des grands yeux surpris.

- Tu veux sans doute dire, « la fille de Morzan », ma chère ?

Nasuada ne savait pas où se mettre. Il pouvait être normal que le serviteur favori du Roi ait un jour eut un enfant. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas être l'enfant d'un traitre, ça ne collait pas avec le personnage. Elle était trop gentille. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était cruel de dire qu'une personne ne pouvait pas d'être quelqu'un de bien parce que son père était un monstre. Elle regarda la Rôdeuse devant elle. Ajihad lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il lui confirait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation. La brune ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, elle dirait même un peu moins. Quand la Vardenne avait compris qui elle était, il était apparu quelque chose dans la façon de se tenir de la Dame... une peur d'être rejeter à cause de sa naissance. Une peur née d'une faute qui n'était pas la sienne. Pour ne pas blessée cette jeune fille qui était écrasée par tant de fardeau, Nasuada lui sourit.

- Mon père sait de qui tu es la fille et si il te laisse libre de tes mouvements, c'est que tu es un aillé. Alors, je te fais confiance, même si Lily n'est surement pas ton véritable nom.

- Pour connaître mon vrai nom, il faudrait que je fasse une quête personnelle. Mais tu veux sans doute parler de mon nom de naissance et oui, ce n'est pas Lily.

- Mais tu ne me le diras pas.

- Le jour où mon frère vient ici, je te le dis, promis la Rôdeuse en tendant la main.

- Marché conclus, fit Nasuada en serrant la main de l'autre. Si cette situation se produit, je te rappellerai ta parole et tu me répondras clairement au moins à cette question.

- Et comme ce n'est pas demain la veille, j'ai tout mon temps. Allez, la pause est finie, il faut retourner en cours ou ton père ne va pas être content. Où en étions-nous ?

- A la magie et aux Rôdeurs.

La brune soupira. Il fallait qu'elle trouve comment parler de ça sans révéler des secrets qui appartenaient aux Rôdeurs et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit sans la permission de son Roi de raconter. Elle allait parler de la naissance des anneaux.

- C'est les Rôdeurs qui ont passé le pacte avec les Dragonniers qui a permis aux Humains de se lier avec les Dragons. Les Rois n'ont fait que suivirent, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Pour symboliser cet accord, les meilleurs artisans Rôdeurs taillèrent dix anneaux. Chacun dans un bloc d'une pierre précieuse différente. Neuf pour les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et leur Roi. Un pour le Chef des Dragonniers. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais les Dragons s'unirent et donnèrent à chaque bague un pouvoir qui lui est propre et des capacités communes à toutes.

- L'anneau que tu m'as montrée... ça en est un ?

- Arlien, l'anneau d'énergie, celui de la Maison d'Imladris. Taillée dans un seul et unique bloc d'Arlien _**(3)**_. Arlien dont le nom veut dire « énergie » dans la langue de mon peuple. Arlien dont j'en suis la Gardienne. Arlien qui est la charge de ma famille. Ce n'est pas qu'un pouvoir, c'est une chaine, une obligation à laquelle je ne peux pas couper. C'est une tache que mon héritier aura après ma mort ou si je lui cède ma place. C'est un devoir. C'est un rappel de ce que je peux faire ou non.

- Tu as parlé d'un autre gardien, celui d'Espa.

- Espa est l'anneau du Roi des Rôdeurs, c'est lui qui en est le Gardien.

- Alors, Galbatorix a cet anneau. Est-ce de là qu'il puise une partie de son pouvoir ?

- Ma chérie, si tu veux vivre longtemps, je vais te donner un petit conseil. N'essayes jamais, même si c'est ta seule chance de liberté ou te survie, absolument jamais de prendre à une personne l'un de ses anneaux contre son gré. Hors on considèrent, enfin, la plus part des gens pense que la torture est un moyen qui oblige un peu de faire quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas faire.

- Que se passe-t-il si on vole un des ses anneaux ?

- A côté du châtiment immédiat qu'il te fait subir, un séjour dans les geôles du Parjure est un rêve et la mort est la bien venue. Ces bagues font tout pour revenir à leur légitime propriétaire dès qu'ils sont près à les avoir. Elles ont beau être attirante, il ne faut pas oublier que pour n'importe quel pouvoir, il y a un prix à payer. Et peu de gens sont près à passer à la caisse pour ce qu'ils veulent le plus.

Nasuada eut soudainement froid. Ce que la Rôdeuse racontait lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle savait qu'il y avait toujours une contrepartie quand on faisait quelque chose, mais l'entendre dire comme ça, comme si tout le monde en avait conscience et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Ça lui semblait comme... comme résigner. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. La Dame devant elle était trop... trop sans espoir pour elle, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle, elle voulait croire en l'avenir et qu'on pouvait agir sur le futur. Cette résignation... même si elle n'était sans doute pas dans tous les sujets... elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- Que veux-tu le plus, Lily ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux beaucoup de chose. Je prendrai ce que la vie me donnera... ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer d'avoir ce que je veux réellement.

La Rôdeuse sourit à la Vardenne. Et oui, elle n'était si résignée à son destin que ça. Elle avait encore des rêves même si jamais elle ne pourrait les réaliser, elle voulait y croire. Quand on a tout perdu, les rêves sont tout ce qui nous reste et elle le savait très bien.

- Tu es une guerrière, une combattante, constata Nasuada. Tu sais te battre, mais tu sais aussi quand ne pas te battre. Tu sais être suffisamment menaçante pour que les hommes te respectent sans qu'ils se doutent de tes capacités. J'ignore si je pourrai un jour être comme toi.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Là, dans ta tenue de cuir et de velours noir, tu sembles si fragile alors que tu portes un pantalon et un justaucorps. Aucun n'ose te dire que ta tenue est indécente, mais aucun ne te fouillera pour voir si tu n'es pas armé. Pour eux, tu es juste une Rôdeuse donc un peu excentrique, personne ne voit que tu es dangereuse alors que toute ta tenue le crie au monde. Seules les femmes le voient parce qu'elles ne voient pas tes grands yeux noirs, ta peau claire ou ta jeunesse. Elles voient une personne charmante à l'aire fragile mais qui ne l'est sans doute pas tant que ça.

- Alors que pour les hommes, je suis une étrangère venant d'une contrée attirante et donc une personne exotique avec d'autres habitudes qu'eux, compléta la Dame rôdeuse. Et ça m'aide à être sous-estimée.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je mets une robe depuis que je suis ici. Je suis juste plus à mon aise dans ma tenue de voyage qu'en jupon. C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai rencontré ton père que je porte un pantalon. En réalité, je montre aux hommes ce qu'ils veulent voir. Tant qu'ils pensent que je n'ai aucune expérience politique ou de bataille, ils ne se méfieront pas de moi plus que je le veux. Quand un homme voit une femme, il s'attend à voir quelque chose de fragile. Je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent voir pour pouvoir en faire ce que je veux.

- Tu utilises des préjuger pour faire ce que tu veux...

- Sans qu'ils se rendent compte. Qu'est-ce la politique ? C'est de parler en souriant tout en te préparant à planter une lame dans celui d'en face. Le jeu de la politique est plus risqué que celui de la guerre. Dans les deux, faire confiance à la mauvaise personne signifie ta chute, mais dans le premier, chaque mot que tu dis, peut et sera réutilisé contre toi si tu ne prends pas garde.

- Je vois. Il faut donc que j'apprenne à manipuler si je veux aider mon père.

- Je te montrerai les bases, mais pas aujourd'hui, je dois aller rencontrer les Elfes.

- Ma première leçon de politique féminine : adapter sa tenue à la situation.

- C'est quelque chose qu'il faut toujours faire, allez, maintenant je dois vraiment y aller, chérie.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Arya était belle. D'une beauté trop parfaite pour être honnête. Dès le premier coup d'œil, Sylvie aurait pu dire que l'Elfe était une combattante, maintenant, elle pouvait dire que c'était une prédatrice et que son apparence faussement fragile et délicate était un masque. Un masque mortel si on ne faisait pas attention. Un masque de chasseur. Que font deux chasseurs quand ils se croisent ? Ils se jugent, ils cherchent la faiblesse de l'autre pour avoir un avantage. Ils veulent savoir qui est le dominant. Enfin, la dominante dans cette situation là. Que ce soit au combat ou en magie, l'Elfe pouvait la battre sans trop de problème, quoiqu'elle fasse, la jeune humaine savait qu'elle ne sera jamais assez rapide pour gagner. Mais elle ne plierait pas. C'est totalement hors de question.

Des trois Elfes présents, c'était bien l'Ambassadrice la plus dangereuse, les autres étaient une escorte donc aucun poids politique même si ils étaient aussi mortels que la femme dans un combat au corps à corps. À ce niveau de là, elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir les battre, il ne fallait pas rêver. Elle se donnait deux minutes maximum avant de perdre et seulement si ils voulaient « jouer » avec elle. Et ces deux minutes avaient été donné assez généreusement. Pour résumer se méfier des Elfes qui un jour pouvaient lui sourire et le lendemain décider qu'elle serait mieux six pieds sous terre. En plus, elle venait à peine de les rencontrer, ça n'aide pas à faire confiance.

- Tu nous accompagneras jusqu'à la limite des Terres elfiques. Après tu feras demi-tour avec ton compagnon, déclara Arya d'un ton neutre mais qui ne laissait pas de place pour la moindre protestation.

- J'adore avoir le rôle de la vieille chaussette, ironisa la Dame rôdeuse.

La femme elfe haussa son fin sourcille avant de sourire amusée.

- L'ironie à tout bout de champs, est-elle propre aux Rôdeurs ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est ma marque. Par contre, l'insolence est un sport national.

Les trois elfes éclatèrent d'un rire cristallin mettant Sylvie et Wedge mal-alaises. La fille de Morzan avait l'impression d'être un lapin que le loup voulait charmer. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle devait être l'une des rares humains à se méfier instinctivement des Elfes. D'un autre côté, il fallait bien qu'elle reconnaisse qu'à part de rare exception, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux humains.

- Quel est ton nom ? L'interrogea la princesse.

- J'ai tellement eut de noms que la vrai question est : lequel n'as-tu pas porté ? Aujourd'hui je suis Lily, mais demain, qui sait ? Répondit la brune en faisant un sourire en coin. Mais en ce qui concerne notre affaire, pour votre confiance, je dois vous dire deux mots : elrun ono _**(4)**_.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'homme n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait que bientôt viendra le moment où il ne pourra plus se taire et où il parlera. Le lieu où il était... cette salle... à une époque, il avait été respecté avant d'être souillé par Galbatorix. Ce parjure qui avait fait de lui le nouveau « Parle-Vrai ». Il le haïssait pour ça. Mais il savait très bien que sa haine ne servait à rien et qu'elle était vaine. Bientôt le Traitre allait craquer et forcer son esprit et il trahira les siens. Il la trahira. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir, aucun lieu où se cacher. Ici il n'était rien. Alors qu'il y a, il ne savait plus quand, juste que ça devait faire des siècles, il était l'homme le plus riche de l'univers car Elle lui avait dit oui. À lui, pas à un autre. Et qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle était jeune, elle était belle et elle devait le croire mort. Parfois, il aimerait tant que ce soit le cas. Il ne voulait pas les trahir, La trahir. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard ce moment arrivera. Il pouvait juste demander aux étoiles de lui pardonner car Elle ne le fera pas, Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était un Seigneur des Rôdeurs, Elle devait donner tout à leur peuple, même si ça voulait dire sacrifier ses sentiments. L'homme entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il sut que l'autre erreur de la nature revenait le tourmenter. Au fond de lui, il espéra qu'il essayera de forcer son esprit au lieu de le replonger de nouveau dans un mensonge à l'allure de rêve. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si sa vie ne prenait pas fin bientôt, il allait se parjurer et devenir un traitre... comme son beau-père. Comme l'homme qui aujourd'hui encore terrifiait celle que le prisonnier aimait. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar dont ce monstre était à l'origine ? Trop souvent. Et il allait devenir comme lui. Il allait la perdre. Vu l'attente, il s'était tromper. Le Fou ne revenait pas. Il allait devoir continuer à l'attendre. C'était ça le pire.

Lorsqu'il aura céder, plus jamais elle voudra l'aimer. C'était la seule certitude qu'il avait. Jamais elle ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Elle le croyait mort. L'autre n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de dire que les Rôdeurs le croyaient mort. Il la revit et leur dernière nuit ensemble. Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il ferma les yeux et se calma. Alors, il prit tout ce qui la concernait et enferma tous ces souvenirs au fond de son esprit, là où jamais ce monstre ne pourra aller sans le détruire. Il y mit également tous les secrets concernant son peuple.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il savait qui il était, où il était, mais il manquait quelque chose d'important dans sa tête. Il passa très vite à une autre pensée car de toute façon, il avait d'autres problèmes pour l'instant qu'un trou de mémoire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un peu plus de deux ans plus trad._

Le vent emportait leur odeur loin devant eux. Elle ne voyait rien dans l'obscurité malgré ses yeux habitués à la nuit. Elle s'efforça à se calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient se trajet, alors pourquoi avait-elle un si mauvais pressentiment ? Ils étaient cinq. Deux Rôdeurs et trois Elfes. Personnes n'oseraient les attaquer à la frontière du pays des Älfakyn _**(5)**_. Personne n'était assez fou pour faire ça. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre tout ça prendrait fin. Qu'un drame allait se jouer et qu'elle allait en être un des personnages. Plus ils avancèrent, plus son malaise grandissait. Il se passait quelque chose. Elle transmit cette pensée à Arya qui fit changer ses gardes du corps elfiques de place. L'humaine aurait voulu lui signaler que ce n'était pas suffisant, mais elle connaissait encore trop mal les deux hommes elfes pour savoir toutes leurs capacités.

Puis le vent tourna et les chevaux lancèrent un avertissement. Tous, comme un seul homme, firent demi-tour en prenant garde à rester encore Arya et le danger. Les flèches se mirent à pleuvoir et l'enfer se déchaina. Un mot retendit.

- Garjzla _**(6)**_!

La jeune Rôdeuse aperçut celui qui avait lancé ce sort sur la Porteuse de l'œuf. De lui, elle ne percevait que noirceur et il était comme... elle avait l'impression que plusieurs esprits étaient en lui. Un Ombre, comprit-elle. Elle se jeta à terre pour éviter les flèches. Elle avait peu de chance de survivre, mais elle allait vendre chèrement sa peau. Ça c'était un fait dont ses adversaires pouvaient être sûrs. La brune avait réussit à éviter toutes les flèches, sauf deux. Une qui restait figée dans sa jambe et l'autre qui l'avait attente entre les côtes. C'était mal partit. Elle pouvait à peine se redresser alors, se battre... Elle attrapa son arc et ses flèches. Elle allait se battre pour offrir du temps à Arya. Avec l'Ombre dans le coin, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sous peine d'être tuée très vite. Alors qu'elle était résigné, Wedge se mit devant elle. Après tout ce bordel, elle lui dirait à quel point il avait été stupide de la faire passer avant le futur de tout le pays. L'homme l'aida à se redresser et c'est côte à côte qu'ils se battaient malgré les flèches qui pleuvaient sur eux.

- Occupez-vous d'elle ! Ceux-là ne m'intéressent pas ! Rugit l'Ombre.

Les monstres grognèrent et se ruèrent sur le sentier laissant les Rôdeurs et deux des elfes sur le carreau. La femme se retourna et vit que nous, il n'y avait plus d'elfes, juste deux morts. Alors, elle regarda son mentor et s'aperçut qu'il était à terre, plusieurs traits dans sa poitrine. Aux flèches sur le sol, elle sût que si elle en retirait une, elle ferait plus de mal que de bien.

- Wedge, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

C'est à ce moment là que les blessures de son corps lui firent mal et qu'elle tomba dans la poussière. En pleurant comme une enfant, elle se traina vers lui. Elle finit par arriver à la hauteur du visage de l'homme. Elle s'apprêta à lancer un sort dans la main de l'ainé se posa sur sa paume. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait lui demander ça. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir ça.

- Tu en auras besoin pour survivre. Ne faits pas ça et laisse-moi partir dans la dignité au lieu de t'acharner. Contre l'inévitable. Nous passons tous de l'autre côté tôt ou tard. Pour moi c'est l'heure... mais pas pour toi, lui dit-il avec la douceur d'un père.

- Wedge... l'appela-t-elle alors que les yeux du vieil homme commencèrent à se voiler. Tu ne vas pas mourir, je vais te sauver.

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait. Tu as été ma rédemption. Il y a longtemps j'ai fait une faute et aujourd'hui je la paye. C'est l'ordre des choses.

L'homme se mit à tousser avant de dire ça.

- Me battre à tes côtés a été un honneur, Ma Dame. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur élève que vous et ça fait bien longtemps que vous avez fini par me dépasser. Aujourd'hui, je suis en paix avec le monde, avec moi-même, dit-il avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

- Va en paix... fils des Rôdeurs, murmura la jeune femme avant de pleurer tout ce qu'elle savait.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de larme, elle tomba à côté de l'homme. Sa dernière pensée fût une révolte à l'idée de finir ici de cette façon, il y a tant de chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire et connaître. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans. Mais très rapidement, les ténèbres étouffèrent ses pensées et l'entrainèrent loin de tout ça. A la fin, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait froid.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas gentille de terminer mon chapitre comme ça. Mais bon, vous vous y habituer. Ou pas. Il faut bien que j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et à relier les deux points que je voulais y mettre, mais je l'ai fait, alors je m'auto-félicite et me permets de vous rappeler que c'est vos reviews qui me payent, alors ne soyer pas timide et laissez-en.<strong>

**Allez, à la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.<strong>_

_**(2) Anneau appartenant au Roi, ou à la Reine, des Rôdeurs. Le roi en prend possession cinq ans après son couronnement. C'est à ce moment qu'il renonce à être le Gardien de l'Anneau de sa Maison et qu'il donne son titre de Seigneur des Rôdeurs à son héritier. Il a son nom, Espa, à partir de la contraction du nom de la pierre d'Espareldar dont il est taillé. Dans la langue des Rôdeurs, le nom de la pierre qui le compose, Espareldar, veut dire « Voyager loin ».**_

_**(3) La pierre d'Arlien change de couleur selon l'humeur de l'être vivant dont la peau, les poils ou les écailles, sont à son contact. Elle ne se trouve que sur les Terres des Seigneurs Rôdeurs, en particulier sur les Terres du Seigneur d'Imladris. Comme les Rôdeurs sont en froid avec l'Empire depuis l'arrivée de Galby au pouvoir, cette pierre précieuse vaut une véritable fortune surtout que mal travailler, elle a l'aspect d'un simple caillou noir. Seuls les artisans des Rôdeurs savent comment la tailler pour faire apparaître sa couleur et révéler toute sa splendeur.**_

_**(4) Merci.**_

_**(5) Le peuple des elfes.**_

_**(6) Lumière.**_


	15. Freesia

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Et oui, on est enfin arriver au tome 1. Depuis le temps que vous attendiez ça, maintenant nous y sommes. Je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant longtemps et vous ne pourrez rien faire contre. Allez vu la fin du dernier chapitre, je vais être gentille et pas trop parler avant de vous dire les deux mots que vous attendez avec impatience, enfin, je l'espère.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15 :<span> Freesia.**

Lorsque Sylvie ouvrit les yeux, l'explosion des couleurs lui donnèrent mal à la tête et elle préféra refermer les yeux en gémissant. Elle était surprise d'être encore en vie. Elle n'avait plus froid, mais elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et commença à se redresser. La pièce où elle était se mit à tourner, alors elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux pour que ça passe. Elle n'entendait que le grognait non loin, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir. Elle resta là quelques instants avant de sentir une présence près d'elle ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers son visiteur. Surprise, elle se redressa d'un bon ce qu'elle regretta amèrement. Elle entoura sa tête des ses bras en jurant. Ça devait être interdit d'avoir l'impression qu'un troupeau de Dragons a dansé sur notre tête. Elle finit par regarder de nouveau la personne devant elle. Comme le voulait leur coutume, elle porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et l'elfe fit de même avant de dire :

- Atra esternì ono thelduin.

- Atra du evarìnya ono varda _**(1)**_, croassa-t-elle en guise de réponse.

La brune s'obligea à poser ses pieds à terre. Elle connaissait cet elfe. C'était l'un qui montait la garde à la frontière, elle l'avait déjà rencontré une fois. Puis elle réalisa le problème.

- Karmal dar _**(2)**_ ! Où est l'œuf et Arya ? Est-ce que...

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert plus à rien de t'agiter comme ça. Tu étais plus morte que vive quand nous t'avons trouvé. Le souffle de la mort a été sur toi pendant trois jours, lui répondit l'elfe en lui donnant à boire.

- Elrun ono _**(3)**_. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce qu'Arya Dröttningu _**(4)**_ a réussit à s'enfuir ? Est-ce que l'œuf est en sureté ?

- Nous comptions sur toi pour répondre et tu viens de le faire. L'œuf et sa porteuse ont disparu, nous espérions que tu savais où ils se trouvaient. Il nous faut croire que le Briseur d'œuf a réussi et récupérer notre seul espoir.

- Ça nous n'en savons rien. Arya peut très bien avoir réussit à l'envoyer en sécurité.

- Et à qui aurait-elle pu envoyer ce trésor ?

- A celui qui a perdu sa compagne d'âme il y a longtemps. Je suppose que la Reine ne l'a pas bien pris.

- Elle a fait rappeler tous les älfya _**(5)**_ de chez les Vardens.

- Cardlad _**(6)**_, soupira la jeune fille.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire « flute ».

- En gros oui, mais je te déconseille de l'utiliser pour parler de l'instrument de musique.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire de l'humour, la situation est très grave.

- Ce n'est jamais le moment. Ça fait dix-huit ans que pour moi ce n'est jamais le moment de faire de l'humour et j'en fais quand même car, parfois, c'est ce qui m'empêche de pleurer. Les Humains ont besoin de rire même dans les pires situations, surtout dans les Cardlads d'ailleurs.

L'elfe aux cheveux d'argent regarda l'humaine et lui apprit qu'elle était la seule rescapée. Il lui annonça que la Reine voulait lui parler. Ensuite, il lui apporta un miroir. Lorsque que le visage de la Dröttning _**(7)**_ lui fit face, la jeune femme porta ses deux doigts à la bouche.

- Atra esternì ono thelduin, salua-t-elle.

- Un atra mor'ranr lìfa unin hjarta onr _**(8)**_, lui répondit Islanzadì.

La Rôdeuse sentit un nouveau juron monter en elle. La Reine se montrait protocolaire, traduction : ce n'est pas le moment de faire une gaffe. Il fallait qu'elle se montre très respectueuse et polie si elle ne voulait pas être jetée hors Du Weldenvarden _**(9)**_. Mais il fallait qu'elle face un test, qu'elle vérifie jusqu'à quel point l'elfe s'était enfoncée dans les ténèbres de son chagrin. C'était son devoir. Et elle n'aimait pas ce devoir. Pourtant, elle le devait alors autant y aller avec douceur.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Votre Majesté, mais j'ai faillis, déclara l'humaine. Je n'ai pas su veiller à la sécurité de l'œuf lorsque l'Ombre nous a attaqué. Ma faute est inqualifiable et je me soumets au châtiment que vous voudrez me faire subir. Je ne mérite aucun pardon.

- Je ne vais pas te rendre coupable d'une faute qui n'est pas la tienne, lui signala Islanzadì au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Si il y a eu faute, elle vient des Vardens qui n'ont pas su arrêter l'espion qui a vendu mon enfant.

L'humaine ne dit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle aurait mille fois préfère que la Reine l'insulte et la chasse que ça. Sylvie n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir faire pression et ça n'allait pas plaire. Ça ne plaisait jamais quand on faisait ça, aux Majestés encore moins qu'aux autres.

- Je comprends votre chagrin, mon époux est mort il y a deux ans et maintenant j'ai également perdu un homme qui fût comme un père pour moi afin de préserver notre espoir. Aujourd'hui, vous pleurez le fruit de votre chaire. Mais Arya est peut-être encore vivante, vous avez l'espoir de la revoir. Moi, ce que j'ai perdu, c'est jusqu'à ce que mon temps ici soit écoulé et que les étoiles me rappellent à elles.

- Mon peuple ne croit pas en une vie après la mort.

- Pourtant, ça peut apporter un peu de réconfort dans certaines situations. Mais pour revenir de ce que je voulais dire, la dernière chose qu'il fallait faire était de retirer vos troupes de chez les Vardens, ça les rend vulnérables et si ils venaient à tomber, Galbatorix gagnera. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Madame. Au nom de tout ce que vous est cher, faites votre devoir.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent longtemps en silence. Islanzadì pouvait encore la faire mettre à mort et prétendre à que c'était dû à ses blessures. Mais la jeune savait qu'elle avait raison, mais elle savait aussi que continuer à avancer quoiqu'il arrive pouvait faire mal. Elle avait bon comprendre la Reine, elle ne l'approuvait pas. Faire marche arrière était insulter tout ceux qui avait donné leur vie pour cette cause. Tim, Ren, Wedge et tant d'autres. Les vivants n'avaient pas le droit de baisser les bras. Ils n'en avaient plus le droit depuis que le premier des leurs était tombé.

- Je vivais déjà lorsque l'on ne parlait pas encore de tes arrière-grands-parents. Je ne te laisserai pas me dire ce que je dois faire pour le bien de mon peuple, Rôdeuse, avertit la Reine.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Votre Majesté. Je voulais juste vous dire que ce n'est sans doute pas ce que votre fille aurait voulu que vous fassiez. D'ailleurs, il me semble que c'est un peu tard pour la pleurer quand depuis deux ans vous avez toujours préféré me parler plutôt qu'à elle. Mais je ne vous juge pas, vous aviez sans doute de bonne raison pour faire _ça_ à votre enfant. Oui, je sais que je vais trop loin.

- J'ai fait parvenir un message à ton Roi. On viendra te chercher et tu partiras.

Le reflet de la Reine disparu et la brune claqua la langue d'agacement. Elle n'avait pas été très diplomate. D'un autre côté si on voulait de la diplomatie, ce n'était pas elle qu'on envoyait. Au moins comme ça elle allait passer pour un rustre compétent chez les Elfes. Elle en rêvait. Et c'était à peine ironique, elle avait toujours détesté leur politesse exagérée. Plus d'une fois elle aurait voulu tout envoyer balader devant une unième courbette. Sur ce coup-là, elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir dû apprendre la politique rapidement, sinon, elle aurait fini par craquer. D'ailleurs, elle avait fini par craquer. Face à la Reine comme quoi elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. La bonne nouvelle était qu'on n'allait pas lui lâcher les chiens dessus. La mauvaise... elle avait une chose à faire.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements déchirés par les flèches et salis par la poussière et son sang. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle était encore présentable. Il l'attendait. Lui avait des vêtements qui ne laissaient pas le vent froid de la fin de l'automne passer. Il y en a qui ont de la chance. Elle lui aurait bien piqué sa cape à l'autre. Mais elle était un Seigneur, elle n'allait pas se mettre à voler quand même.

- Désolée de te déranger, mais c'est par rapport à mon compagnon mort...

- Rassures-toi, nous lui avons donné une sépulture.

- C'est un grand honneur, je vous remercie, les tiens et toi, de lui avoir rendu cet hommage.

- Chez nous, tout le monde y a le droit, ce n'est pas le cas chez les Rôdeurs ?

- Non, il faut avoir fait une grande chose dans sa vie pour avoir le droit à une tombe. Même notre Roi n'est pas sûr d'en avoir une, expliqua la jeune fille en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Wedge méritait une tombe et je suis heureuse qu'il ait été enterré.

Instinctivement, elle se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. L'elfe ne lui proposa rien et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle aurait détesté devoir passer la nuit dehors car elle lui aurait mal parlé. Elle était un Seigneur Rôdeur, si elle avait froid, elle assumait et restait quand même. Elle regarda le soleil se coucher, puis elle alla dans la cabane.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Deux cavaliers chevauchaient vers une destination connue d'eux seuls. Ils filaient vers l'est, droit devant eux. Malgré les épaisses capes qui cachaient leurs formes, on pouvait voir que l'un était plus mince que l'autre. Ils étaient deux voyageurs que rien ne semblaient pouvoir arrêter, ni la pluie, ni le vent venaient ralentir leur progression. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que la nuit, loin des routes et des villages. Ils évitaient la présence des autres et continuaient leur route. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient en route et ils leur en restaient une, mais l'un des deux voulaient être à destination le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son rapport au Roi en personne et pour ça il fallait qu'elle aille à Edoc'sil _**(10)**_. Elle sera plus à son aise quand elle sera chez les siens. Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré de son dernier combat et même si elle confirait sa vie au Blond sans la moindre hésitation, elle ne voulait pas trop s'attarder dans l'Empire. La frontière n'était plus qu'à trois kilomètres. Ils la passeront cette nuit, après ils pourront faire une pause aussi longue qu'ils le voudront, pas avant. Comme par miracle, ils la passèrent sans accident et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière non-loin d'un court d'eau. Ils finirent par s'endormir en se parlant près du feu. À vrai dire, elle finit par s'endormir pendant que son compagnon la viellait. À aucun moment durant le voyage, elle avait remarqué la petite lueur dans les yeux de l'homme. Il se passa quelques heures avant que lui aussi aille au pays des songes.

Elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Blond pour voir si il dormait et retira sa veste. Le veilleur elfe avait été aimable de la lui donner, mais ce vêtement avait été conçu pour aller au dessus de tissus qui tenaient moins chaud que du cuir. Bref, elle avait trop chaud. Elle prit une branche et se mit à dessiner dans la poussière des signes qui avaient de sens que pour elle comme le ferait un enfant. Un bruit la fit se retourner et elle vit que son compagnon la regardait. Ou plutôt regardait ses bras. Elle baissa les yeux et réalisa que si la plupart du temps ça ne se voyait pas, rien que tel qu'un soleil timide pour révéler d'anciennes cicatrices. Elles n'étaient pas belles toutes étirées comme elles l'étaient. Mais elle les avait depuis si longtemps qu'elles faisaient parties d'elle. Elle entendait la question mais ne voulait pas l'entendre, alors elle l'ignora. Tant qu'elle n'était pas orale, elle pouvait l'éviter. Le Blond dû comprendre le but de la manœuvre car il la posa. Ou plutôt les posa.

- Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

- Une mauvaise chute, il y a longtemps, j'ai presque oublié.

- Presque oublié que tes bras ont été lacéré. Je le vois bien que ça ne date pas d'hier, mais je suis ton ami, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Ren ne m'a jamais posé ces questions et c'était mon mari.

Il soupira et la regarda d'un drôle d'aire. Elle avait l'impression que... non, elle devait se tromper, ce regard n'existait que dans les histoires pour enfants. Jamais il ne sera pour elle. Il y avait trop de choses qui rentraient en ligne de compte pour qu'elle y ait droit un jour.

- Parfois je retrouve la gamine de Slytha'baen _**(11)**_, le plus souvent, tu es la femme que tu es devenue. Mais... Mais il arrive que tu te replies sur toi-même comme avant que nous nous battons côte-à-côte contre le Briseur de Serment. Certaines blessures ne peuvent guérir que si on en parle. Et j'ai l'impression que celles-là en font parties, commenta-t-il.

- Il m'a fallu cinq années pour ne pas me réveiller en hurlant à cause d'autres choses, déclara la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Le jour où tu seras prête, je serai là.

- Je les ai eu le soir où mon père a failli tuer mon jumeau. C'est la seule réponse que tu auras de moi à ce sujet pour l'instant, fit-elle d'une voix absente. Certaines plaies cicatrisent mal, mais c'est trop douloureux de les soigner de nouveau. Ma vie aurait pu être totalement différente. Mais elle est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle aurait pu être pire, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance et même si elles ne le montrent pas et que par des épreuves, les étoiles doivent bien m'aimer car je me suis toujours relevée... même du pire.

Elle entendait sa tristesse dans sa voix et avait envi de pleurer, alors elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser aller. Mais une larme coula le long de sa joue au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait perdu et de ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu malgré les illusions. Même Ren ne savait pas tout de sa vie, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de Sylvie, de Belladone, de Marguerite ou de Thaya, pourtant, elles étaient elle et faisait parti de ce qu'elle était. Pour lui, elle était Ixia. Une deuxième goute de liquide salé coula de ses yeux. L'homme l'a pris dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien à ses côtés. Mais elle s'interdisait de nommer correctement les raisons de cette certitude, elle préférait trouver de fausse excuses comme le faite que depuis Slytha'baen, il avait toujours été à ses côtés à chaque bataille. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que nier la vérité, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau comme après... comme après Ren. Et pourtant, c'était lui, Le Blond, qui l'avait fait sortir de sa prison de deuil qu'elle avait pourtant cru dissimuler à tout le monde. Il était le seul à lui avoir dit en face qu'il ne se laissait pas prendre par son sourire ou ses sarcasmes. Qu'elle souffrait et qu'il le voyait. Il lui avait dit qu'il manquait à ses yeux la lueur malicieuse qui y régnait avant.

Pendant les deux semaines où ils avaient voyagé ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup parlé d'eux. Enfin, surtout lui. Il avait même fini par lui dire son nom de naissance. Phœbus, fils d'Alistar. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé. Jamais elle ne lui aurait demandé une telle marque de confiance, surtout en milieu hostile _**(12)**_. Mais cet aveu avait allumé quelque chose dans son cœur. Quelque chose comme un espoir. Si son espoir était une réalité... rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se sentait si bien. Encore mieux que dans les bras de Ren. Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait mieux le Blond que son défunt mari. Aussi cruelle que pouvait paraitre ce fait, ça en était un qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Elle savait tout de la vie de Phœbus. Elle le comprenait mieux que son premier amour. Nettement mieux.

Il faut être libre pour aimer. Et pour être libre, il ne faut pas la chaine du secret. Elle n'était pas libre avec Ren. Elle voulait être libre avec Phœbus. Doucement elle s'écarta de lui et se mit à parler. Elle lui raconta une histoire. Son histoire. Son passé. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Lorsqu'elle parlait de Morzan et dû mal qu'il lui avait fait, le blond serrait les poings. Quand elle lui expliqua que son géniteur pouvait être gentil avec elle et qu'elle lui dit d'où lui venait son médaillon rouge, il ne lui rien et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle lui raconta la mort de son père et son ultime bénédiction. À ce moment-là, lui serra la main pour la soutenir. Après, elle lui narra sa vie à la ferme avec ses parents adoptive et la fin de l'innocence. Elle enchaina sur les années passées à la taverne. C'est en riant qu'elle conta sa rencontre avec Wedge et son entrainement. Elle lui narra leur première bataille, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, de son point de vu. Elle lui dit sa peur. Elle continua par ce qu'elle avait fait après. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne. Elle attendait qu'il la juge, mais il ne lui disait rien, il l'écoutait. Alors, elle ne s'arrêtait pas et parlait. Elle lui expliqua toute sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il lui avait donné son nom, elle lui donnait son passé. Lorsqu'elle se tût, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle sût. Elle sût que son espoir n'avait pas été vain. Elle sût qu'elle avait eu raison de se livrer sans pudeur à cet homme. Elle sût qu'il l'aimait. Elle sût qu'il lui donnait une chance.

- Sylvie, Belladone, Marguerite, Thaya et tant d'autres noms. Sais-tu au moins qui tu es aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas Freesia ? Je ne suis plus à un nom près.

Ils se sourirent.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Vers la fin de l'hiver, dans une forêt non-loin de la frontière des Terres Rôdeurs._

Le chasseur attendait sa proie. Il détestait ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il l'avait juré. Seul le Roi pourrait le délivrer, mais il ne le fera jamais. Il n'avait qu'à espérer qu'il soit arrêté avant qu'il fasse ce qui devait faire. Il espérait que ce n'était pas Elle. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait qui était ce « Elle ». Il s'était déjà aperçu qu'il lui manquait toute une partie de sa vie mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'en souvenir, ça lui échappait encore plus. Il avait l'impression que c'était important. Mais le Roi le niait. Il disait que c'était qu'un dommage de son emprisonnement. Mais l'homme sentait qu'il y avait toute une part de son esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas récupérer, elle lui était fermée même à lui. Peut-être que qui était ce « Elle » y était. Il en était sûr, mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir cette porte. Il redressa la tête. Sa proie était là. C'était un homme tout vêtu de cuir. Bizarrement, il lui était familier. Il faisait peut-être parti de ses souvenirs inaccessibles. Il haussa les épaules, il devait obéir à son Roi. Il n'avait pas envi de retourner dans les cachots.

Il sortit son arc et attendit que le dernier homme de l'escorte passe. Ses flèches avaient été enchanté pour traverser toutes les armures, la plupart des protections magiques étaient inefficaces contre elle, le Roi les avait fait tester sur ses soldats. Il tendit la corde et lâcha le premier trait. Sa cible tomba, il en tira un autre et un deuxième brave chuta. Il tira jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que les chevaux debout, il sortit son épée. Il devait achever les survivait et récupérer ses projectiles. Un homme de l'escorte se redressa et il vit qu'il le reconnu. Il le lut dans les yeux de sa victime.

- Impossible, tu es mort. Jamais tu ne L'aurais trahie avant. Tu n'es plus de notre monde. Jamais Elle ne te le pardonnera. Jamais.

Il sût que l'homme disait vrai, mais il lui coupa la tête pour le faire taire. Il se sentait son cœur être torturé par des lames chauffés au rouge. Il ignorait encore qui était ce « Elle », mais il lui aurait donné sa vie. Si le mort disait vrai, elle ne voudrait plus lui parler même si il parvenait à la retrouver. Cette pensée était douloureuse. Encore plus que la colère du Roi quand « Murtagh » avait réussi à fuir. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas envoyé le chercher malgré qu'il sache où il est. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il était important pour... il ne savait même plus qui. C'était ça le pire. Il savait des choses, mais il était incapable de dire quoi. C'était comme pour « Elle ». Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Ou cet homme qui l'avait connu à l'époque où il avait tous ses souvenirs. Il avait parlé d' « Elle », mais lui n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était ce « Elle ». Était-elle belle ? Pourquoi les fleurs des bois lui faisaient penser à « Elle » ? Pourquoi ne regardait-il que les Brunes qui laissaient leurs cheveux aller au gré du vent ? Pourquoi trouvait-il qu'une femme qui se couvrait de bijoux pour se mettre en valeur était laide ? Il ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était que c'est à cause d' « Elle » qui même absente de ses souvenirs était importante pour lui. Il se promit qu'un jour, il saurait qui elle était.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je suis une éternelle romantique. J'adore l'eau de rose, écrire des tragédies est l'une de mes spécialités avec l'ironie. Décidément, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre un peu de mystère. C'est plus fort que moi. Il y a des choses comme ça, on ne peut rien faire contre.<strong>

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**

**Allez, à la revoilure tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Que la chance t'accompagne  Que la paix accompagne tes pas.**_

_**(2) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(3) Merci.**_

_**(4) Princesse, traduction approximative.**_

_**(5) Elfes, singulier : älfa.**_

_**(6) Juron rôdeur qui dit que la situation ne sera pas pire même si il se mettait à pleuvoir de la bouse.**_

_**(7) Reine.**_

_**(8) Que la paix accompagne ton cœur.**_

_**(9) La forêt gardienne.**_

_**(10) Celle qu'on ne peut conquérir. C'est dans cette ville que vivent principalement les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et c'est la capitale du peuple des Rôdeurs, le cœur de leur pouvoir. Elle se trouve sur les Terres d'Imladris.**_

_**(11) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret.**_

_**(12) Les noms ont un pouvoir et chez les Rôdeurs, donner son nom de naissance est considéré comme la marque de la plus grande confiance que l'on puisse avoir (même si elle n'équivaut pas celle du don de notre véritable nom). Car si on connait le nom d'une personne, ont peut retrouver toute sa vie et tout savoir de lui. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'utilisent leur nom de naissance qu'en de rares occasions.**_


	16. Seigneur d'Imladris

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et je n'ai aucun remord pour la fin du précédent. Dire que je déteste quand on me fait un coup comme ça et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous le faire. C'est un paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ? Mais on ne va pas en faire un drame, enfin, surtout moi. Et oui, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui où vous échapperez à mon bavardage. Peut-être demain, mais je ne poste pas demain, ça aide.

En tout cas, je n'aime pas ce chapitre, ça c'est sûr.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16 :<span> Seigneur d'Imladris.**

Sylvie se sentait bien, elle venait d'arriver sur ses Terres. Dire qu'Imladris lui avait manqué était un faible constat. Elle en était partie il y avait deux ans et elle était enfin de retour. Demain, elle dormira dans sa maison et pas chez un autre. Mais surtout, Marjolaine vira les indésirables et elle aura la paix. Par contre, elle n'allait plus pouvoir échapper aux interminables réunions du Conseil. L'avantage d'être le seul Seigneur Rôdeur à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est de pouvoir s'inventer des excuses quand ça devenait trop ennuyeux. Oui, elle avait profité de son rôle d'ambassadrice pour échapper aux disputes. Elle n'en avait même pas honte. Pour un peu, elle ferait demi-tour pour retourner chez les Vardens. Il eut un bruit et la brune sortit de sa rêverie. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son poignard. Deux contre un, à priori, ils avaient plus de chances de gagner si ça virait à l'affrontement, ce qui serait surprenant vu que les agents de l'Empire ne pouvaient pas venir ici, mais on est paranoïaque ou on ne l'est pas. Que voulez-vous ? Maintenant, elle se parlait à elle-même. La totale, elle avait tout gagné.

L'arrivant apparut et la jeune femme retira sa main de son arme. C'était le Seigneur de la Maison de Magdalam _**(1)**_, la Gardienne de Carmal _**(2)**_, Angélique. Elle lutait déjà contre l'empire alors que la jeune fille n'était pas encore née. A chaque fois que leur route se croisait, Sylvie était étonnée de la beauté sauvage de cette personne malgré les mutilations qu'elle avait subi. Elle était encore dans la fleur de l'âge la Dame qui devait porter un morceau de cuir pour cacher l'absence de son nez tranché. La fille avait beaucoup de respect pour elle. Et il y avait de quoi quand on savait qu'elle dirigeait l'élite des Guerriers des Rôdeurs. Un ours qu'on attaque serait plus doux qu'elle.

-Al gardan dal, Sonrar Imladris _**(3)**_, bienvenu sur mes Terres.

-Al gardan dal, Sonrar Magdalam. Pardonne ma curiosité, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que ton cœur est inquiet, déclara la jeune fille, puis-je savoir la raison de cet émoi ?

Le Seigneur d'Amlard n'est plus, il a été assassiné alors qu'il retournait parmi nous pour l'Al Gardan dal Keïstan _**(4)**_. Vu que c'était non-loin de mes frontières avec l'Empire, c'est à moi d'avertir le Roi de cette perte regrettable.

Ce langage plus militaire que politique était une raison pour laquelle la brune appréciait cette femme, mais elle parlait d'un homme qu'elle avait connu et surtout du père d'Éric. La fille du premier des parjures ne savait pas comment elle pourrait soutenir son ami. Surtout avec ce qui c'était passé avec l'Ombre.

-L'heure est plus grave que tu ne le crois, l'œuf a disparut, avoua la plus jeune.

La blonde ne dit rien, mais elle fronça les sourcils. Chez elle, ça voulait tout dire. La situation semblait ne pas pouvoir être pire pourtant elle l'était. Un vrai cardlad _**(5)**_, et dans tout les sens du terme celui-là. Phœbus n'avait rien dit pendant ce court échange et Sylvie lui en était reconnaissante. Ça aurait rendu le moment plus dur car l'autre Seigneur savait parfaitement que la jeune fille faisait partie de l'escorte et qu'elle avait échoué. Que l'ainée ne dise rien voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le clou. Ce qui était bien vu le moment. La brune n'aurait pas supporté une critique alors qu'à sa place on n'aurait sans doute pas fait mieux qu'elle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Début du printemps, dans la Salle du Conseil._

-Attendez cinq secondes... Tu donnes l'ordre de quoi ?

-Lave-toi les oreilles, Seigneur d'Imladris, je rappelle tous les Rôdeurs qui sont chez les Vardens et dans l'Empire, répéta le Roi.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune savait bien que non, mais elle préférait être sure avant de crier sur le Roi en plein conseil. Elle n'avait rien de personnel contre lui, mais sur ce coup-là, elle se demandait si Le Vieux n'était pas payer par ceux d'en face.

-Vingt-quatre des nôtres ont été attaqué dont quinze d'une façon particulière qui ne présage rien de bon. Inutile de rappeler à l'assembler que tu fais partie des victimes. Un des Seigneurs a trouvé la mort et son héritier est au loin. Le jeune Éric vient à peine de prendre la place de son père parmi nous. De plus, d'après ce que tu racontes, l'œuf a disparu et nous ne savons pas où il peut bien être. Notre situation empire. Il nous faut réfléchir, déclara le Roi.

-Pendant combien de temps ? Demanda innocemment Angélique.

-Le temps qu'il faudra pour que nous ayons une chance de battre le Briseur d'œuf.

-Je vois que tu me laisses pas le choix, soupira l'enfant de Morzan en se levant.

Calmement, elle regarda les autres Seigneurs. Elle détestait faire ça. Ce servir de son don pour un objectif personnel. Elle arrivait à peine à ignorer ce qu'elle sentait et elle devait se ré-ouvrir aux sentiments des autres. Elle avait la gorge sèche mais elle commença à parler d'une voix posée.

-Seigneurs ! Mes frères ! Mes sœurs ! Comme là si bien signaler notre Roi, l'heure est grave, inutile de le nier. L'heure est grave car nous préférons bous terrer dans nos maisons plutôt que de combattre ceux qui veulent nous prendre notre liberté. L'heure est grave car au moment où ils ont le plus besoin de nous, nous abandonnons nos aillés. L'heure est grave car nous préférons trembler que de nous battre pour ceux que nous croyons, pour notre famille, pour les nôtre.

Sylvie n'avait pas besoin de son don pour sentir les ondes négatives, mais ça lui permettait d'être sure d'être sur la bonne voie. Il fallait qu'elle continue, de toute façon maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

-Oui, des nôtres ont été attaqués et d'autres ont été tués. Mais comment pouvons-nous tournez le dos à leur sacrifice ? Comment pouvons-nous refuser leur don quand ils ont offert leur vie pour cette guerre. Cette guerre centenaire qui dure depuis si longtemps qu'aucun de nous ne se rappelle de l'Alagaësia en paix. Combien des nôtres ont-ils donné leur vie pour empêcher le Parjure de monter sur le trône ? Plus de la moitié de notre peuple. Ils n'y a pas une famille de Seigneurs rôdeurs dont le sang n'est pas presque éteint. Pourtant aucun de nos ancêtres n'a abandonné la lutte. Alors, nous nous permettons de baisser les bras. Et tant que nous y sommes, pourquoi continuer à maintenir l'Interdiction ? Si nous laissons la nuit s'installer chez nos voisins, lutter contre est inutile.

C'était un fait. Un fait qui résonnait dans un silence assourdissant. Un fait qui pourrait devenir un constat si elle n'arrivait pas à réveiller les autres Seigneurs.

-Notre peuple est un peuple de combattants. Et même les meilleurs soldats ont besoin d'ailés. Nous sommes majoritairement humains, mais certains des nôtres sont des Elfes ou des Nains. Abandonnerons-nous nos frères ? Oublierons-nous une partie des nôtres ? Leur tournerons-nous le dos ? En restant bien sagement sur nos Terres, c'est ce que nous faisons.

Elle promena ses yeux noirs sur l'assemblée. Elle savait qu'Éric et Angélique étaient d'accord avec elle. Mais pour pouvoir faire la guerre de façon officielle, il fallait que le Roi dise oui et pour cela, il fallait que tous les Seigneurs le veuillent. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Elle sentait qu'elle avait touché leur orgueil ce qui pouvait avoir des répercutions négatives sur ce qu'elle allait proposer.

-Je propose un vote. Un vote pour le destin de notre peuple. Un vote pour le destin de toute l'Alagaësia. Un vote pour savoir clairement si nous sommes en guerre ou non. Un vote pour savoir si les nôtres sont morts en vain ou non. Ce que je propose c'est un vote avec deux réponses possibles pour répondre à une question. Un vote où nous aurons le choix entre oui et non ». Un vote dont la question est Sommes-nous en guerre contre le Parjure ? Sachez, mes frères, que pour ma part, la réponse est oui et que même si je dois y aller seulement armée de cailloux, je me trouverai au côté des Vardens et je me battrai à leur côté.

-Nos lois t'autorisent à demander un vote. Mais si la réponse du Conseil est non, ta maison sera seule et n'aura aucun soutient des Rôdeurs, informa le Seigneur de Karmalia.

Avant que Sylvie put ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience mais qu'elle voulait prendre ce risque, Éric se leva et se plaça près d'elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et la jeune fille sentait bien que ses mots étaient pour elle.

-Ni ta maison, ni toi ne sera seule tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie. Nous nous battions côte-à-côte alors que nous étions que des apprentis. C'est ensemble que nous avons combattu l'armée du Grand Fou. Dès que j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu étais là pour me soutenir et m'aider. Mais le jour où tu as eu besoin de moi, je n'étais pas là. Aujourd'hui, je suis présent et c'est mon tour de t'épauler. Ma Maison et moi seront à tes côtés, Sylvie d'Imladris.

-Jamais un Rôdeur ne se battra sans la Maison de Magdalam pour l'épauler tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, déclara Angélique en les rejoignant. Je ne peux pas te promettre que notre armée me suivra, mais je peux te jurer sur ma vie que tu pourras compter sur mes bras pour lutter avec toi.

La blonde regarda les autres Seigneurs comme pour les mettre au défit de voter non ». La brune était touchée par cette confiance mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un rapide calcul. Éric était l'un des petits-enfants du Seigneur d'Ahakista et Angélique était à la tête de l'armée. Ce n'était pas de fiable soutient, mais elle ne pouvait pas être sur que Rodrigue suivra le fils de sa fille et que Carmen, qui faisait partie de l'armée, fera le même choix que son supérieur hiérarchique même si elle avait tendance à se ranger à l'avis du Seigneur de Magdalam. Elle devait attendre et voir en priant pour qu'elle ne perde pas tout. Elle jouait son futur au sein des Rôdeurs comme Éric et Angélique. Si ça ne marchait pas, jamais elle pourrait de nouveau se regarder en face.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regarda la médaille au creux de sa main. Le Roi l'avait pris à part après la réunion pour lui parler. Il lui avait demandé une chose. Elle avait sa forte, sa brave... mais il l'avait mis au pied du mur. Jusqu'à où pouvait-elle aller pour ses idées ? Elle jouait avec le pendentif qui avait appartenu à Ren. Il était mort et lorsqu'elle croyait avoir tourné la page et pouvoir recommencer une autre histoire, il revenait la hanter. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle voulait juste pouvoir vivre avec un autre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle avait envi de pleurer. Il lui avait demandé de signer un papier qui annulera son premier mariage. Il lui avait signalé que le seul Rôdeur attaqué dont on pouvait douter de l'identité du corps était Ren et qu'un Seigneur ne pouvait pas être marié à un traitre. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et mit sa signature en bas. Elle se faisait la sensation d'avoir trahit. Mécaniquement, elle se leva et marcha dans ses jardins à la recherche de la paix qui la fuyait.

Sous ses pieds nus, l'herbe était agréable en ce début de printemps. Elle aimait bien cette période de l'année. Les Rôdeurs se préparaient à rentrer officiellement en guerre. Le monde change. Elle portait des vêtements de nuit, mais ça ne la gênait pas, au contraire. Elle aimait ne pas respecter les conventions et faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était son droit de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, alors pour une fois qu'elle ne portait pas une tenue adapter à la situation, elle en profitait. Surtout qu'elle avait besoin de marcher et de tranquillité. Elle avait fait beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire. Pousser un peuple à la guerre, annuler son union parce qu'elle pouvait être gênante et salir son honneur... Celle qu'elle était il y a un an n'aurait jamais fait ça. Quand était-elle devenue comme ça ? Quand avait-elle changé ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle espérait n'être pas devenue une mauvaise personne, mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle n'avait personne à qui confier ses doutes. Marjolaine ne la comprendrait pas, Éric n'était pas assez proche d'elle, Laura était Laura, Tom lui dirait qu'il n'était son confident et Phœbus... elle avait peur de son jugement. Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Avec lui, la jeune fille n'avait pas de doute mais elle avait peur de faire des erreurs. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. C'était tout le contraire de sa relation avec Ren.

Moins d'une année c'était écoulée depuis que Durza avait attaqué. Et elle avait l'impression que le monde entier avait été transformé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Serait-ce possible que... non. Pourtant une voix lui disait que oui et ça la terrifiait bien plus que de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle avait peur de croire en une chose impossible. Et puis comment pourrait-elle savoir qui ? Elle n'en avait aucun moyen et même pas un début de piste. Et il y avait cette rumeur. Karmal dar _**(6)**_. Si seulement elle avait un moyen de contacter Brom discrètement. Il saura surement quoi faire. Un nouveau Dragonnier. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Galbatorix ne s'occupe pas du cas de Murtagh. Pour l'instant, c'était une rumeur et plus en plus de choses allait dans ce sens. Entre ça et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir de nouvelle de son jumeau, elle avait suffisamment d'ennuis et il fallait qu'en plus il y ait des doutes sur la mort de Ren. Mille fois Karmal dar. Vraiment. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir péter un câble. Elle ira voir Laura demain pour parler de Phœbus.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Fin de printemps, à Edur vakna **(7)**._

La brune marchait tranquillement en prenant son temps. Le chemin qu'elle suivait passait par la forêt. Elle avait mal dormi mais elle était passée au stade de la résignation au sujet de Ren. Soit il était mort donc il se moquerait totalement de l'annulation de son mariage, soit il était un traitre et pour elle il était mort. L'herbe verte sous ses pieds étouffait le bruit de ses pas alors qu'elle avançait. Elle entendit Laura et Le Blond parler entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était là.

-Jamais je ne pourrai le lui dire. Comment veux-tu que je fasse, elle est tellement... tellement elle.

-Tu l'aimes et tu souffres de ne rien lui dire.

-Ouvrir mon cœur serait prendre le risque de perdre son amitié. Je préfère souffrir que de la perdre.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire les poèmes que tu écris pour elle.

-Elle est le Seigneur d'Imladris et je suis forgeron comme mon père avant moi et comme mon grand-père avant. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Elle, elle est née dans la soie pour faire l'amour et la guerre, moi, je suis né dans la sueur.

-Ren n'était rien et elle l'a aimé. Elle tient à toi, plus qu'un autre d'entre nous. Elle te préfère à Tom, Éric ou moi. Quand elle va mal, c'est toi qu'elle vient voir pas un autre.

-C'est un poème tout bête que je n'ai même pas achevé. _Elle vit de son mieux_ _Son rêve d'opaline. Elle danse au milieu Des forêts qu'elle dessine. Je l'aime à mourir. Elle porte des rubans Qu'elle laisse s'envoler. Elle me chante souvent Que j'ai tort d'essayer De les retenir. Je l'aime à mourir. Pour monter dans sa grotte, Cachée sous les toits, Je dois clouer des notes À mes sabots de bois. Je l'aime à mourir. Je dois juste m'asseoir, Je ne dois pas parler, Je ne dois rien vouloir, Je dois juste essayer De lui appartenir. Je l'aime à mourir. Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres Pour être si forte aujourd'hui. Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres... De la vie, et l'amour aussi__** (8)**_.

-Traduction, soit tu lui parles, soit je le fais car tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle.

-C'est curieux, tu ne me demandes pas depuis quand.

-Parce que tout le monde à part elle à bien vu que depuis la première fois où vous vous êtes parler, tu la dévores des yeux Dès qu'elle parle, tu n'entends plus qu'elle. Dès qu'elle est là, tu ne vois plus qu'elle. Bref, tu l'aimes mais tu attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas sauf que comme elle a eut une histoire d'amour qui a mal fini, elle le fera pas.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obliger de venir vers moi.

-On parle d'Ixia, si elle ne veut pas de toi, elle te le dira et ne fera aucun effort pour toi. Avec elle, tout ce que tu risques, c'est de te prendre un râteau.

-Et mon poème va la faire fuir, il est trop... trop...

Il avait raison. Le poème l'effrayait car elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui demander après. Elle l'aimait, ça oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas se remarier une nouvelle fois, il était encore trop tôt pour son cœur. Elle se remettait à peine de Ren. Alors, elle avait peur de dire oui à un homme doux, bon et généreux qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Parfois, elle détestait sa vie. Elle aimerait tant en avoir une plus simple, parfois elle regrettait le temps où elle vivait dans une ferme. Elle repartit comme elle était venue, seuls les arbres savaient pour sa visite et ils ne sont pas du genre à répéter les choses qu'ils savent. Elle venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans et elle en avait vu des choses. Et il avait le mot que lui avait fait parvenir Brom. Il lui donnait rendez-vous à la fin de l'automne chez les Vardens. Bien entendu, il ne lui avait pas donné les détails, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller. Son instinct lui hurlait que c'était important. Pour l'instant, elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, mais après, elle devait y aller.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Milieu de l'été, à Edur vakna._

Sylvie laissait le soleil la sécher. Phœbus avait fini par se déclarer et ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Pas de mariage, mais ils étaient ensemble. Elle n'avait pas envi que cette journée prenne fin. Elle ne s'était souciée de rien et elle avait passé un si bon moment. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas amusée comme ça ? Bien trop longtemps. Il avait sa main dans ses cheveux et elle était tout contre lui. Les yeux fermés, elle voyait des étoiles perdues qui avaient peur de ce qui étaient caché en elle. Ses colères, ses peines, ses doutes. Tout ça. Quand elle ouvrait les yeux, la lumière les chassait. Ensuite, elle voyait Phœbus et elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais vous voulez voir Ren. Mais consolez-vous et dites-vous que c'est pour les besoins de la fiction. Et puis je vous réserve une surprise que vous allez adorer. Enfin je l'espère^.<strong>

**Oui, je parle avant et après mais ça, ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est grave c'est que ce chapitre est l'un de mes plus courts et que je ne l'aime pas mais il est très important pour la suite alors je dois bien le poster et ça c'est grave. Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai.**

**J'espère que oui car sinon je vais avoir du mal à écrire la suite.**

**A la revoilure tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Huitième Maison des Rôdeurs.<strong>_

_**(2) Anneau de la Maison de Magdalam. Carmal veut dire feu dans la langue des Rôdeurs.**_

_**(3) Salut-à-toi, Seigneur d'Imladris (langue des Rôdeurs).**_

_**(4) Le Salut des Pères (langue des Rôdeurs). Cérémonie en mémoire de l'arrivée des premiers rôdeurs se déroulant tous les dix ans. Il est de coutume que les Seigneurs Rôdeurs y assistent. Les fêtes durent un mois et on assiste à des concours artistiques.**_

_**(5) Juron rôdeur qui dit que la situation ne sera pas pire même si il se mettait à pleuvoir de la bouse. Ça veut aussi dire que ça put les problèmes plus que très désagréables à plein nez.**_

_**(6) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est punaise », la véritable traduction est putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(7) La colline éveillée. Ville sur les Terres d'Imladris à côté d'un lac où le temps est plus doux qu'à Edoc'sil durant l'été.**_

_**(8) En italique, c'est un extrait de Je l'aime à mourir de Francis Cabrel. Les majuscules sont là à chaque fois que j'aurais dû retourner à la ligne.**_


	17. Rôdeuse

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Je suis sure que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, depuis le temps que vous l'attendez dedans, il y a...

Surprise, il faut lire pour savoir ! En tout cas, ça va vous plaire.

Ah ! Aussi, j'ai fais une fiche sur Sylvie sur mon blog pour ceux que ça intéresse, n'hésitez pas à venir la lire et à me dire ce dont vous en avez pensé pour que je puisse l'améliorer, merci d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17 :<span> Rôdeuse.**

_Fin d'Automne, entrée de la grotte chez les Vardens._

Sylvie sortit du passage. Certes, elle n'était tout à fait passée par l'entrée conventionnelle, mais elle arrivait au même endroit qu'en passant par la cascade. Et puis à quoi ça sert d'avoir des marques qui permettent d'aller où l'on veut si ce n'est pas pour s'en servir ? Sans oublier que les jumeaux allaient détestés qu'elle ne demande pas la permission avant de rentrer. Elle les faisait enrager et elle gagnait du temps. Tout pour plaire. Elle se stoppa et resta dans l'ombre pour regarder qu'elle était la cause de ce remue-ménage. Elle vit un dragon rentrer. Il était d'un beau bleu saphir. Elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas un des chiens du Briseur de Serments qui soit le nouveau dragonnier. Elle tendit sa conscience vers les nouveaux venus et rapidement elle sortit de l'ombre furieuse.

- Arya a besoin de soin et tu la laisses se mourir, ni le Roi, ni Ajihad et encore moins la Reine apprécieront cela quand ils le sauront, lança-t-elle au Chauve présent qui leva les yeux vers le dos du Dragon en réalisant que la peste de service disait la vérité.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, je ne t'ai pas autorisée à rentrer, lui répondit-il une fois que l'Elfe fut partie se faire soignée par les guérisseurs.

- Le vent ne demande pas la permission à la montagne avant d'entrer dans les mines. Sache que je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour me quereller avec toi mais à la demande de Brom. Si il est ici, dis-moi où puis-je le trouver, sinon dis-lui à son arrivée que je suis ici.

La jeune fille sentit une vague de tristesse emmètre de l'un des deux voyageurs trempés. Elle se retourna vers eux et les observa. Elle reconnu le plus jeune malgré qu'elle ne l'ait vu qu'une seule fois. Eragon. La vie avait de l'humour noir à revendre et ça se voyait. Et si il était là et pas le vieux conteur... Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il était arrivé malheur à ce brave homme qui avait trop souffert.

- Salut-à-toi Dragonnier, lui fit-elle. La nouvelle que tu apportes par ton aura est triste. C'était une personne de cœur qui a su m'aider il y a des années alors que je venais de perdre mon père. On m'a nommé de plusieurs façons au court de ma vie, mais le magicien chauve ici présent m'appelle généralement « sale peste », venant de lui, c'est un compliment. Si tu teints à me donner un nom, je serai ravie de t'en proposer un. Mais en attendant, je te déconseille de laisser lire ton esprit pas ce type. Il n'a aucune pudeur.

- C'est l'hospice qui se font de la charité. Et...

- Et il hors de question et même pas envisageable que tu mettes un orteil de ton esprit dans le mien. Et cela même si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait sauver les Vardens. Maintenant, tu es gentil et tu me laisses parler. Tu seras gentil.

- Je...

- Tu, il, elle, on, nous, vous, ils et elles. C'est bon, nous avons fait le tour, nous pouvons passer à autre chose. Pardonne-lui, il a une responsabilité donc il se met à péter plus haut que son cul, expliqua la jeune fille à Eragon.

- Je ne permets pas de...

- Moi, si je me le permets, le coupa-t-elle. Annonce mon arriver à Ajihad, nous gagnerons du temps.

- Espèce de sale...

- Sale quoi ? Rôdeuse ? Mais parfaite, j'assume totalement ce titre et c'est même un honneur d'être du peuple des Rôdeurs. Pour la seconde et dernière fois, annonce mon arriver à Ajihad, ordonna-t-elle du ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle ne voulait pas être contredite sous aucun prétexte.

Elle regarda le plus vieux des inconnus. Il lui était étrangement familier. Où l'avait-elle vu ? En tout cas, il évitait son regard. Intéressant. Il faudrait qu'elle médite là dessus. Il était brun et il avait des yeux bleus qu'elle connaissait bien mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. En tout cas, il était d'un matériau plus dur que son cadet. Dans tous les cas, il avait quelque chose à cacher. Il était louche, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait envi de le protéger.

- Bonjour, cher inconnu, le salua-t-elle sans écouter le Chauve. Je te dirai bien la même chose aux dragonniers mais j'ai horreur de me répéter, alors j'ai hâte d'avoir une discutions avec toi sur n'importe quoi. Si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras tu n'auras qu'à demander où sont les Rôdeurs, il y aura forcément une personne qui le saura.

Lentement, avec calcul, elle se retourna vers le chauve. Ils étaient au même point qu'à chaque fois. Elle contre lui. Volonté contre volonté. Ou comme disait si bien Phœbus, sale caractère contre sale caractère. Il avait tort, elle avait très bon caractère et elle était facile à vivre… enfin presque. En tout cas, elle était simple, il suffisait juste de la laisser tranquille, de ne pas la contredire et avoir raison, et de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Bref, ce n'était pas bien compliquer de s'entendre avec elle, sauf quand on est un crétin comme ce type et son frère, là bien entendu, c'était un peu plus compliqué pour la supporter. Sans oublier qu'elle n'était pas du genre en parler pour ne rien dire. Sauf quand elle s'ennuie et qu'elle voulait embêter quelqu'un mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Ça ne comptait pas.

- Maintenant que j'ai respecté la politesse la plus élémentaire, contrairement à certain, je ne vise personne bien entendu, nous pouvons nous crêper le chignon et tu peux t'arracher les cheveux, le Chauve, dit la brune en souriant. Ce n'est pas la peine de couper les cheveux en quatre et tu peux me laisser passer sans faire d'histoire. Je sais que j'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais avec moi tu n'es pas à un cheveu près. Et tu peux faire un effort, même si je te fais dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Et puis, tu n'as pas à t'arracher les cheveux, après tu vas être coiffé comme avec un pétard. Sans oublier que comme d'habitude, je vais finir par te coiffer au poteau. N'oublies pas que je suis une invitée donc tu n'as le droit de toucher à l'un de mes cheveux, et ne va pas accuser le Roi d'être de mèche avec moi, ça ne sera pas très…

- Et qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un ennemi ?

- La même personne qui me le dit pour toi : personne.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la ville. Farthen Dûr n'avait pas changé. Cette citée était toujours aussi belle même si elle manquait de verdure. La foule ne faisait pas attention à ses habits de cuir et de velours, à près tout, ils étaient habitués aux rôdeurs qui rôdent. Oui, le jeu de mots est très mauvais, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ajihad. Il fallait qu'elle empêche les Jumeaux de faire les imbéciles. Ça allait être dur. Mais bon, si elle gueulait la première pas impossible. En passant derrière les gardes, elle rentra dans le bureau du chef varden. Elle l'aimait bien ce type. Il était gentil et n'avait aucun préjugé. Il n'y avait personne alors elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils pour l'attendre. Il n'allait pas être très long. Elle eut juste le temps de limer ses oncles, de lire un livre et d'arriver au milieu d'un deuxième avant qu'elle entendit deux personnes parler. Enfin, parler, simple façon de parler vu qu'il y en avait une qui se plaignait et son interlocuteur devait juste l'écouter. Et à la voix, elle dirait que c'était Chauve numéro qui brassait de l'aire. Elle regardait l'heure. A certaines heures, ça devrait être interdit d'emmerder le monde. Les deux hommes rentrèrent sans remarquer la jeune fille.

- Comment pouvez-vous prendre son parti ? Elle mine mon autorité tout le temps et vous ne lui reprochez rien, se plaignit l'imbécile.

- C'est un Rôdeur. Je peux le lui dire, mais je n'ai aucune autorité pour la faire stopper si elle n'en a pas envi. En plus, elle est là comme ambassadrice alors si une tête doit tombée, ça ne sera pas la sienne.

- Mais à cause d'elle, les hommes de mon frère et moi se moquent de nous et…

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous faites les andouilles dès qu'on parle d'elle que je vais vous approuver. Faites ce que vous voulez mais trouver un terrain d'entente avec elle et arrêter de vous plaindre.

- Mais…

- Mais vous faites les idiots alors je me moque de vous, le coupa Sylvie calmement sans lever le nez du livre qu'elle lisait.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, le Chauve l'aurait réduite à un tas de cendre. Oui, elle avait entendu la fin de la réprimande qu'il s'était pris. Non, la tentation était trop grande, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Ajihad ne soupira pas mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas l'envi qui manquait à l'homme à la peau de nuit. Elle lui fit un sourire amical et un geste pour lui dire qu'elle allait garder ses sarcasmes pour elle mais qu'elle voulait lui parler en priver. Il demanda au magicien son compte rendu. Le Dragonnier avait accepté que son esprit soit fouillé mais il savait qu'il lui avait caché une partie de ses souvenirs. Malgré ça, il était digne de confiance. Quand à l'autre, il avait carrément refusé de baisser ses barrières mentales. Bien entendu, le Chauve accusait Sylvie d'en être responsable. La jeune fille était morte de rire quand elle répondit que le plus vieux avait juste fait preuve de bon sens. Elle avait même rajouté que si elle avait un jour fait confiance aux jumeaux, elle aurait demandé à Ajihad de l'achever depuis bien longtemps. Bien entendu, le Chauve le prit mal. La brune ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi. Enfin, du moins officiellement. Et de toute façon, elle s'en moquait. Pour l'instant, elle avait un autre problème en tête. Un problème qui la préoccupait nettement plus.

Le brun aux yeux bleus. Où avait-elle bien pu le voir ? Il lui était tellement familier. Sans oublier cette drôle d'impression qu'il lui avait fait... comme si il pouvait connaître son cœur sans entrer dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que... Elle ne savait pas mais elle était sure que c'était important. Pourquoi ? Elle était incapable de le dire. Elle le sentait, c'était tout. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait lui confier sa vie sans hésiter et elle ne le comprenait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi mais à chaque fois, ça lui semblait logique de le suivre sans réfléchir. Mais pour ce coup-ci. Elle détestait vraiment ne pas comprendre et pour le coup elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette confiance.

Elle sursauta quand Ajihad l'invita à parler. Alors, elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait senti au sujet de Brom. Elle reconnu qu'elle n'était pas sure d'elle mais qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se trompe à ce point là. Ensuite, elle lui donna sa version de l'attaque de Durza. Et elle s'invita elle-même à la rencontre entre le chef de varden et les deux voyageurs. Oui, elle n'avait aucune éducation et elle s'en moquait comme de sa première robe.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Saphira réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit la deux-pattes-à-la-voix-rauque. La dragonne ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes, mais elle lui était drôlement familière. Elle connaissait cet humour qui mordait plus qu'il caressait, cette façon de placer ironie et sarcasme dans des phrases d'apparence aimable. Il y avait cette façon de dire les « R » qui donnait à cette voix cette pointe rocailleuse quelque chose d'unique.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait cette jeune-deux-pattes. Elle faisait parti des gens qui la transportait quand elle était un œuf. Et la deux-pattes aussi n'aimait pas le Chauve. Bien au contraire. Ça sautait aux yeux que la voix-rauque le méprisait. La dragonne avait intérêt à surveiller les deux magicien du coin de l'œil. Oui, elle faisait confiance à la deux-pattes, elle connaissait son cœur. C'était une guerrière, elle était digne de confiance.

De plus, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Murtagh-compagnon-de-voyage-au-sombre-passé. Cette ironie dans le sourie, ce ton moqueur quand on la contrait. Cette dureté aux fond de leurs yeux. Oui, elle le lui rappelait.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie était nerveuse. Son petit frère était un dragonnier. Ça elle pouvait encaisser même si elle trouvait que les Étoiles avaient un drôle d'humour encore pire que le sien et vachement ironique. Un garçon de ferme idéaliste était l'espoir de plus d'un peuple. Parfait. Pas de problème de ce côté-là. Il allait se faire manger tout cru par la politique. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'énervait. En vérité, c'était beaucoup plus bête.

Le problème était l'autre voyageur. Le compagnon du dragonnier. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où. Et ça, franchement, ça l'agaçait. Elle ne supportait pas ne pas se souvenir. Elle avait bon cherché, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver où elle avait vu des yeux bleus comme les siens. Elle était sure que cette couleur était la clef de la solution. Plus elle y pensait, plus ce bleu réveillait des peurs qu'elle avait enfoui tout au fond d'elle il y a longtemps. Des peurs d'enfants. Des souvenirs violents. Elle sût où elle avait vu ce bleu. Un œil bleu, un autre noir. Des yeux vermillon. Ceux d'un des bourreaux de son innocence. Son père. Ce bleu était aussi la couleur de ceux d'un ami, d'un confident. Ceux de son frère. Murtagh. Il était ici, le dernier lieux où elle se serait attendue à le voir. Elle se mit à pleurer de joie et de désespoir. Il était vivant et en bonne santé, mais pour lui, elle était morte de maladie il y a bien des années. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle était encore de ce monde. Il était son frère, son jumeau, celui qui l'avait toujours protégée de leur père. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était près de lui. Elle ne pouvait plus se comporter avec lui comme elle le faisait il y tant de temps.

Il fallait qu'elle dorme car demain, ses frères rencontreront Ajihad et elle sera là pour voir cette scène. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Elle était sure qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier quelque chose dans les évènements de demain. Elle était prête à parier le cimeterre de sa tante dessus. Il allait forcément se passer quelque chose qui allait l'énerver. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La jeune fille était dans un coin de pièce, cachée dans l'ombre de l'escalier. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir toute la salle sans être vue. Ajihad, elle et, hélas, le Chauve numéro 2 attendaient l'arrivée des voyageurs. Sylvie avait peur. Peur d'être identifiée par son jumeau et qu'il la repousse. Il lui avait tant manqué. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux frères rentrèrent. Elle s'obligea au calme. Alors que l'homme à la peau de nuit se présenta au groupe.

- _Bienvenue à Tronjheim, Eragon et Saphira. Je suis Ajihad. Prenez un siège je vous en pris __**(1)**__._

« Tant que tu ne fais pas attention à Murtagh, je t'approuverai. Je n'ai pas envi que mon jumeau ait des ennuis car il est au dernier endroit où on peut s'attendre à le trouver », pensa la Rôdeuse.

Les deux garçons prirent place sur des sièges et la dragonne derrière eux. Si il n'y avait pas un des jumeaux près d'elle, elle aurait souri tendrement. Là, elle se contenta de regarder la scène avec une expression neutre. _Ajihad leva la main et claqua des doigts._ Numéro 2 sortit de l'ombre et alla rejoindre son frère. Saphira gagna le respect de la rôdeuse quand elle siffla de dégoût. Murtagh, lui se tenait près à se défendre et Eragon... avait une tête d'abruti fini.

_- Votre trouble est compréhensible : ce sont des jumeaux, dit Ajihad en esquissant un sourire. Je vous dirai volontiers leur nom, mais ils n'en ont pas._

Le chef varden s'assit et la brune pensa que si ça continuait comme ça, elle aussi, elle allait s'assoir. Bientôt il allait demander du thé et des petits gâteaux si ça continuait comme ça. Il interrogea un des chauves qui confirma que l'esprit de Murtagh n'avait pas été fouillé. Elle avait au moins un frère qui avait un cerveau, c'est déjà ça, tout n'était pas perdu.

- _En refusant d'être testé, tu m'as mis dans une situation délicate. Tu as été autorisé à entrer à Farthen Dûr parce que les jumeaux m'ont affirmé qu'ils étaient à même de te contrôler, et en reconnaissance de ce que tu as fait pour Eragon et Arya. Je comprends que tu souhaites garder certaines choses cachées dans ton esprit, mais, tant qu'il en sera ainsi, nous ne pourrons t'accorder notre confiance._

_- De toute façon, vous ne me feriez pas confiance, lança Murtagh sur un ton de défi._

À cette voix, Sylvie sentit une terreur sans nom monter en elle. Elle se sentit glisser et remercia les Étoiles que les Jumeaux ne soient pas près d'elle. Il avait exactement la même voix que leur père. Rapidement, elle sortit de l'ombre. Son tourment devait se lire sur son visage car elle sentait les regards sur elle des Chauves, d'Orik et d'Eragon. _Le visage d'Ajihad s'assombrit, et un éclaire menaçant passa dans ses yeux :_

_- Voilà bien vingt-trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas résonné à mon oreille... Pourtant je reconnais cette voix !_

_Il se leva,_ sans faire attention à elle_, la mine inquiétante, la poitrine gonflée. Les jumeaux_, ces vautours,_ se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger des commentaires surexcités._ La brune n'en était même pas surprise et elle leur lança un regard noir en reprenant une expression neutre. Jamais elle ne les avait hait à ce point-là. Et elle sentait que ce n'était qu'un début.

_- C'était celle d'un autre homme, un être plus bestial qu'humain. Lève-toi !_

_Murtagh obéit avec circonspection. Ses yeux allaient des Jumeaux à Ajihad_ en passant par Sylvie. La jeune fille aurait voulu l'encourager, mais elle savait déjà comment ça allait finir.

_- Retire ta chemise ! Ordonna Ajihad._

_Murtagh s'exécuta en haussant les épaules._ À sa place, elle aurait sans doute fait pareil mais elle lui en voulait d'avoir une telle nonchalance à ce moment. Il jouait sa liberté quand même. Ce n'était pas rien et il agissait comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Certes, elle était capable de faire la même chose dans des moments similaires, mais quand même.

_- Et, à présent, tourne-toi !_

- Ce n'est pas un défilé de mode, souffla la femme agacée par tant de mise en scène.

« Tu pourrais avoir confirmation de ton doute à un autre moment, en me le demandant par exemple. »

_Le jeune homme pivota sur le côté. La lumière tomba sur sa cicatrice _et la brune sentit de douloureux picotements au niveau des siennes sur ses avant-bras. Instinctivement, elle se mit à les frotter. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revivre le moment où elle avait été marquée... tout comme son frère. C'était sa faute si il avait failli mourir ce jour-là, sa faute si il ont pouvait l'identifier à coup sûr avec une cicatrice dans son dos.

_- Murtagh... lâcha Ajihad._

_Un grognement de surprise échappa à Orik. Sans prévenir, Ajihad s'adressa aux jumeaux en tonnant :_

_- Étiez-vous au courant ?_

Au moins, les deux Chauves eurent la bonne idée de courber l'échine pour paraitre repentant :

_- Nous avons découvert son nom dans l'esprit d'Eragon, mais nous n'avions pas pensé que ce garçon était le fils du si puissant Morzan. Il ne nous est pas..._

- Pour que quelque chose vienne à l'esprit, il faut en avoir un, Karmal dar _**(2)**_, coupa sèchement la jeune fille. À moins que vous l'ailliez fait exprès ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas.

- Comment peux-tu nous accuser d'une telle chose, Rôdeuse ? Répliqua l'un des deux magicien. Tu crois vraiment que le geste que tu as eu avec tes bras est passé inaperçu ? Nous pouvons très bien te demander d'où viennent ces cicatrises qui semblent tout d'un coup te faire mal.

- Stop ! Ordonna le chef des varden en regardant les Chauves. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'heure de continuer vos querelles. Vous connaissez ce nom de longue date, vous auriez dû me le dire. Vous êtes dans votre tort, alors laissez la Rôdeuse hors de cause, surtout quand elle a raison. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Sylvie regarda avec méprit les jumeaux. Ajihad revint à Muratgh.

- _D'abord, je dois dissiper cette confusion. Refuses-tu toujours d'être testé ?_

_- Oui, dit le jeune homme d'une voix tranchante en remettant sa chemise. Je ne laisserai personne pénétrer mon esprit._

_Ajihad s'appuya sur son bureau :_

_- Si tu t'obstines, tu es subiras les conséquences. Tant que les Jumeaux ne seront pas en mesure de me certifier que tu n'es pas une menace..._

- Tu ne peux décemment pas lui demander de faire ça ? C'est à l'encontre de toutes formes de raison de les laisser faire un millimètre dans un esprit, intervint Sylvie sans effet.

_- ... nous ne t'accorderons aucun crédit, malgré -ou même à cause de- l'aide que tu as apportée à Eragon, continua Ajihad sans écouter la Rôdeuse._

- Si il le faut je peux me porter garante de lui, tu n'auras qu'à le placer sous ma responsabilité, fit la brune toujours sans effet.

_- Sans cette vérification, les habitants de Tronjheim, les nains comme les humains, te réduiront en miettes s'ils apprennent ta présence. Je serai forcé de te garder à l'isolement en permanence, autant pour ta sécurité que pour la nôtre._

- C'est sûr que seul contre une armée, il sera vachement dangereux, ironisa Sylvie.

- Rôdeuse, fit le chef varden.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là.

- Je sais et je m'en moque.

Ajihad reprit là où il en était résigné :

_- Et ta situation s'aggravera si Hrothgar, le roi des nains, demande qu'on te livre à lui. Ne me condamne pas à une telle extrémité, alors que tu peux aisément l'éviter..._

- En renonçant à une liberté, compléta Sylvie.

Au grand amusement de la brune, _Murtagh secoua la tête, buté :_

_- Non ! Même si j'acceptais de me soumettre, je continuerais à être considéré comme un lépreux et un hors-la-loi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est partir. Si vous me laissez quitter Tronjheim tranquillement, je jure de ne jamais révéler votre retraite à l'Empire._

- Avec des Urgals à nos portes ? Tu te feras tuer, c'est hors de question, trancha la jeune fille, même si c'est le scénario le moins dramatique pour nous si tu parts. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser aller au devant du danger. Comme nous ne pouvons pas forcer ton esprit, dit-elle en mettant beaucoup de menace en fixant les jumeaux qui eurent l'aire de comprendre le message.

_- Si tu es capturé et livré à Galbatorix ? Rétorqua Ajihad. Il saura t'arracher tous tes secrets que tu dissimules dans ton esprit, quelle que soit ta force. Et, même si tu lui résistes, comment être certain que tu ne t'allieras pas avec lui dans l'avenir ? Je ne peux pas courir ce risque._

- _Allez-vous me garder prisonnier à perpétuité ? S'insurgea Murtagh._

- C'est hors de question, mon peuple n'acceptera jamais qu'un innocent soit en prison, déclara Sylvie.

- Nous ne sommes pas chez les Rôdeurs ici, fit méchamment l'un des jumeaux.

- Et c'est une chance pour vous, peu ont autant de patience que moi avec les abrutis.

Ajihad se sentit fatigué tout d'un coup. Ces trois-là ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce sans se chercher... et se trouver. Une nouvelle fois, il mit fin à la dispute et reprit le sujet initiale.

_- Non, seulement jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'être examiné. Si tu es jugé digne de confiance, le jumeaux effaceront de ton esprit tout ce que tu connais de Farthen Dûr avant que tu ne repartes. Ainsi tes souvenirs ne tomberont pas entre les mains de Galbatorix. Alors que décides-tu Murtagh ? Choisis vite, sinon nous choisirons pour toi._

- Pas besoin de lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un pour jeter un sort d'amnésie, marmonna la brune trop bas pour être entendu par un autre qu'elle-même.

Murtagh parla d'une voix lente et distincte. Ce qu'il dit remplit la Rôdeuse de fierté.

_- Mon esprit est le seul sanctuaire que nul n'ait jamais violé en moi. Des hommes ont essayé de s'y introduire par le passé ; mais j'ai appris à le défendre avec la dernière vigueur, car mes pensées intimes sont l'unique endroit où je sois en sûreté. Vous m'avez demandé la seule chose que je ne puisse vous donner, et encore moins à ces deux là. Faites de moi ce que bon vous semblera. Sachez néanmoins ceci : la mort me prendra avant que je m'ouvre à eux._

_- Je ne suis pas surpris par ton choix, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il fût autre. Gardes !_

_La porte de cèdre s'ouvrit d'un coup, et les guerriers jaillirent dans la pièce, armes au poing. Ajihad montra Murtagh du doigt et ordonna :_

_- Emmenez-le dans une cellule sans fenêtre et fermer la porte solidement. Postez six hommes devant l'entrée, et n'autorisez personne à lui rendre visite avant que je passe le voir. Et ne lui adressez pas la parole, vous nous plus._

Les soldats emmenèrent Murtagh et Sylvie le regarda s'éloigner. Elle sursauta quand Ajihad leur ordonna de sortir sauf à Eragon, mais elle s'exécuta rapidement. Mais elle reçut la permission d'aller voir Arya et d'aider à la soigner.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est l'un de mes plus long mais je crois que c'était l'un des plus attendu également. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu.<strong>

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) En italique, ça sera les paroles ou les passages tirées du livre. Il est possible que dans certains passages en italique, il y en est en normal, c'est les modifications et les rajouts que j'ai faits.<strong>_

_**(2) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_


	18. Syl'

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Je suis de retour avec la suite de l'histoire. Dans le dernier chapitre, Sylvie revoyait Murtagh. Que va-t-il se passer dans celui-là ? Vont-ils se parler ? Murtagh reconnaitra-t-il sa sœur ? Sylvie pourra-t-elle enfin avoir une journée sans ennui ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre !

Oui, je fais de la publicité pour quelque chose que vous êtes déjà entrain de lire, je sais.

Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 18 :<span> Syl'.**

Sylvie était nerveuse. Ses deux frères étaient là et aucun ne savait qu'elle était leur sœur. Enfin, un le savait, mais il la croyait morte. Bref, elle était nerveuse. Elle attendait le plus jeune dans les appartements qu'on lui avait accordé. L'autre, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de le voir. Elle était sure qu'Ajihad se vengeait pour ce qui c'était passé la vieille dans son bureau. Elle en était sure. Elle était peu être un peu paranoïaque, mais il fallait la comprendre ! Ça lui avait permis de survivre si longtemps. Elle regard l'heure. Eragon n'était pas pressé de fuir la foule contrairement à toute personne ayant trois sous de bon sens. Pourquoi les gens sont totalement incapables de comprendre les biens faits de foutre la paix aux autres même si on ne peut que les remarquer ? Elle disait ça, mais dans le fond, elle aussi ne laissait pas le monde tranquille, la preuve, elle était ici. Pauvres autres qui devaient la supporter, vraiment, elle plaignait ceux qui n'étaient pas elle. Oui, ses chevilles allaient parfaitement, même si c'était un peu dur pour elle de trouver des chaussures dans lesquelles ses chevilles rentraient. Le jeune homme finit par arriver avec sa dragonne.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- En utilisant mes jambes, lui répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Eka aì fricai, eka mulabra ono mulabra, Shur'tugal un Skulblaka _**(1)**_, déclara-t-elle en mettant sa main au niveau de son cœur, parallèle au sol et pouce vers sa poitrine.

Elle savait que son petit-frère ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en faisant ce geste, elle mettait en gage son honneur et que c'était une marque de profonde confiance. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en un geste, elle lui promettait de lui dire la vérité et d'être franche durant cette conversation.

- Je suis venue te parler. Saches de maintenant, tu as le choix entre être un point sur un échiquier ou avoir le droit à la parole. Ajihad ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Des autres mais pas de toi, je suppose.

- Surtout de moi, je suis un Seigneur des Rôdeurs. Si je peux te pousser dans une situation qui arrange les miens, j'ai le devoir de le faire. Pour l'instant, ta situation est neutre. Mais qui peut dire durant combien de temps ça sera le cas ? Personne. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose qui pourra t'être utile.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit paquet. Au départ, c'était pour Brom, mais le vieux conteur était mort. Il était normal qu'elle le donne à son fils. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et sortit le médaillon. Sa tête donna envie à la jeune fille de rire. Elle lui expliqua qu'il lui suffisait de le tenir à plat sous les rayons de la lune ou du soleil pour que la lumière se reflète dans la pierre transparente bleue et que le rayon qui en résulte indique l'heure. Elle sentit une douce chaleur venir de son cœur quand Eragon passa le lien autour de son cou en la remerciant. Si il savait qu'elle était sa sœur, il ne serait pas aussi gêné de recevoir ce présent.

- Tu as essayé de défendre Murtagh hier, lui lança-t-il après un silence.

- Tout est dans le « essayer », fit-elle. Si tu crois que c'était par pure bonté d'âme, tu te trompes. J'agis d'abord pour les Rôdeurs et parfois, comme hier, pour moi-même.

Elle sentit qu'Eragon avait plein de question à lui poser mais qu'il se taisait. C'était très sage de sa part car de toute façon, elle n'y aurait pas répondu. C'est vrai quoi, si il ne pouvait pas vivre en tenant sa langue et sans avoir des réponses tout le temps, il serait plus clément de l'achever car dans la fosse politique, il allait se faire manger tout cru. Elle se leva et alla vers la sortie. Avant de passer le seuil, elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son petit frère.

- N'oublie jamais, Dragonnier, que nous seulement la vie n'est pas toute blanche ou toute noire, mais que celui qui survit est celui qui sait quand poser des questions et à qui, lui dit-elle en guise d'au revoir.

Elle le planta la avec entre plus de questions dans la tête du benjamin. Elle, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, malgré les pertes qu'il avait subi, il était encore un idéalise un peu naïf sur certains points. Les jumeaux chauves allaient tenter d'en faire une bouché. Sauf que les rêveurs posent un problème à ce genre d'être. Ils ne cèdent pas leur rêve pour tout l'or du monde. Elle eut un sourire. Elle en connaissait qui n'allaient pas aimer ça. Elle adorerait voir leur tête quand ils le découvriront. Elle était sure que ça voudrait le détour.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, ça étonnerait Sylvie qu'elle ait un jour été aussi nerveuse qu'à cet instant. Pourtant, les étoiles étaient témoins qu'elle l'avait été plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Elle avait enfin eu la permission. Dans un monde normal, elle n'en aurait jamais eu besoin, mais elle n'était pas dans un monde parfait. Ce monde était pourri et elle en portait la preuve depuis ses trois ans. Elle frappa à une porte gardée par un nain et un humain, puis sans attendre la réponse rentra dans la pièce. Elle avait l'impression que toute la cité devait entendre son cœur tellement qu'il battait fort. Murtagh leva la tête de sa lecture et la regarda sans un mot.

- Merci, il est vrai que je serai ravie d'être assise, fit la jeune fille dans une tentative de cacher son malaise.

- Fais comme chez toi, lui répondit-il en ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir avec elle.

Elle, elle voyait bien qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il ne la regarde pas comme si elle était une étrangère. Ça lui brisait le cœur de ne pas l'entendre l'appeler « Syl' ». Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller le voir. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle se reprocha de ne pas avoir mis un haut avec des manches et de porter son médaillon. C'était un paradoxe, elle voulait qu'il la reconnaisse, mais elle ne voulait pas lui permettre de le faire.

- Quand j'ai dit que je voudrai te parler, j'imaginais que j'allais devoir te courir à près dans toute la ville, dit-elle dans une pauvre tentative de faire de l'humour.

- Heureux de te simplifier la vie, déclara-t-il ironiquement.

Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle était perdue et terrifiée. Et le regard de Murtagh qui la scrutait n'arrangeait rien.

- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense hier, ce n'était pas la peine.

- Si il y a une chose que j'ai appris chez les Rôdeurs, c'est que l'on ne peut pas reprocher à un enfant les crimes de mon père. Tu es Murtagh, pas Morzan.

Elle avait à peine fini de parler qu'elle réalisa le lapsus qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait dit « mon » à la place de « son ». Elle était vraiment stupide sur ce coup-là. Pour un peu, elle se serait fracassée la tête contre un mur pour lui apprendre à faire gaffe à ce qu'elle disait. Elle se prit pour passion pour ses pieds.

- Tu as dis « mon »... Ton père ne peut pas avoir fait des choses pires que le mien.

- Pire... impossible, mais égale en horreur, sans aucun doute. Les Rôdeurs ont été jusqu'à le bannir. Il buvait, était toujours en colère et nous battait ma mère, mon frère et moi. Il servait le Grand Parjure comme un bon chien. Il a tué, massacré et pillé pour cet être. Il... ma tante... elle a essayé de le ramener sur le droit chemin... elle n'est jamais rentrée chez elle.

Elle avait envi de pleurer. Mais cette peine n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle d'une autre. Son anneau lui faisait mal car elle essayait de le faire taire. Elle ne voulait pas voir, entendre ou ressentir le morceau de vie de sa tante qu'il voulait lui montrer _**(2)**_. Elle sentit des larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Elle sentait son cœur être compresser par une tristesse qu'elle ressentait mais qui n'était pas la sienne. Son frère l'a pris maladroitement dans ses bras. Il la berça comme quand ils avaient trois ans et qu'elle avait peur de l'orage ou de leur père. Elle était bien là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête.

Lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il voulait juste la voir rire. Il ressentait le même besoin de protéger qu'il avait pour sa jumelle. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il se sentait proche de cette jeune femme toute de cuir vêtue. Cette brune qui comme sa précieuse sœur avait des petites cicatrices irrégulières sur les avant-bras. Elle semblait si fragile à ce moment. Hier, elle n'avait réagit qu'à la mention de Morzan. Il était sûr que son paternel avait détruit l'innocence de cette inconnue d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ça serait manqué de tact de lui demander comment même si il en avait envi. Elle se décala doucement de lui et lui fit un petit sourire timide. C'est à ce moment qu'il Le remarqua et son sang se figea.

- Impossible... murmura-t-il en attrapa le médaillon.

Sylvie le regarda effrayée. Ça ne pouvait pas... Pas aussi bêtement ni aussi lâchement... Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, la peur la paralysait. Sa voix était ne lui répondait plus.

- Où l'as-tu eu ? Lui demanda-t-il. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Mon père me l'a donné il y a bien longtemps.

Murtagh se leva. Elle sentait sa fureur. Il devait croire... Elle ne savait même pas. En tout cas, il était hors de lui. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle sentit des larmes montées en elle, et ce coup-ci, c'était dû à sa peine à elle et ça lui faisait bien plus de mal.

Lui, il ne pouvait rien dire. Il commençait à comprendre et à réaliser. C'était sa mère qui avait trouvé Sylvie morte. C'était elle qui avait préparé l'enfant pour son dernier voyage. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit de la voir une dernière fois. Il avait toujours mis ça sur le fait qu'il était trop jeune. Mais si... si cette femme était bien celle qu'il voulait croire qu'elle était... il aurait sût qu'elle était vivante. Il aurait sût que ce n'était pas sa sœur. Il l'aurait senti. Comme il avait toujours sentit un vide dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait cru la perdre, il aurait sût que cette autre enfant n'était pas sa jumelle.

- Sans me mentir... Dis-moi... Racontes-moi comment tu t'es blessée aux avant-bras... Ne caches rien, j'ai besoin d'être sûr... J'ai le droit d'enfin savoir la vérité après tout ce temps.

- C'est de ma faute si tu as cette cicatrice dans le dos. C'est moi qui aie fait tomber ce bibelot... et c'est toi qui t'es mis entre notre père et moi. Tu as porté le chapeau de cet accident sans me laisser avouer ma faute. Je m'en suis tirée avec quelques coupures et toi tu as failli mourir. Karmal dar _**(3)**_, fit-elle en pleurant de nouveau. Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû trouver un moyen de te dire que j'étais en vie, mais je n'ai rien fait. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie. Falma mis que dëlos mis _**(4)**_.

- Il faudrait que tu sois fautive pour que j'ai quelque chose à te pardonner, Syl', déclara doucement Murtagh. C'était mon choix, tu n'en es pas responsable et je t'en aurais voulu si tu avais pris le risque que Galbatorix apprenne que tu es vivante. Ne pleure plus, Syl'. Je préfère quand tu ris. Souri comme tu savais si bien le faire quand nous étions des enfants terrifiés par notre père, loin de notre mère.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Il ne lui en voulait pas et elle sentait qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle était si heureuse. Mais il y avait une ombre à ce bonheur. Il y avait trop de non-dit pour que ce soit comme avant. Ça ne serait jamais comme avant. Il le savait car il était tendu comme si il ne savait pas si il pouvait la traiter comme avant ou pas.

- J'ai tant de choses à te raconter, fit Sylvie en souriant. J'ai vécu tant de choses qu'il faut que tu saches. Nous ne pouvons pas rattraper le temps perdu.

- Ça nous ne pouvons pas le savoir si nous n'essayons pas, répliqua Murtagh.

Alors, elle se mit à parler. Les seules choses qu'elle cacha furent ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'elle portait le nom de « Belladone », sa visité à Brom après le départ de Ren et Phœbus. Il l'écouta résumer sa vie sans rien dire et faire aucun commentaire. Elle parla comme si il s'agissait de la vie d'une autre. Pendant son récit, elle examina son frère. Il était différent. Plus réfléchit, il n'agissait plus sur un coup de tête. Il avait souffert bien plus qu'elle d'être un enfant de Morzan. À force de devoir regarder sans arrête par dessus son épaule, il souffrait moins facilement. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour retrouver la relation qu'elle avait avec lui avant. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de conter sa vie, elle regarda son frère avec douceur.

- Tu as changé Murtagh. Je me demande où est passé le garçon qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rebeller contre son sort et qui ne supportait aucun ordre même venant de notre père, surtout venant de lui d'ailleurs.

- Il s'en est allé avec la petite fille effrayée que tu étais à cette époque, lui répondit-il. Syl', nous nous sommes pris chacun tellement de coups et nous nous sommes relevés avec encore plus de colère envers Galbatorix. Mais nos rôles ont été inversés. Je me suis mis à craindre la nuit et tu t'es mise à ne plus avoir la force de courber l'échine.

- Le pire, c'est qu'aucun de nos deux n'aurait survécu si nous n'avions pas changé.

- Ce n'est pas juste que nous nous retrouvons pour réaliser que nous avons perdu ce que nous aimions chez l'autre, Syl', fit l'ainé.

- Tu te trompes, mon frère. Nous sommes encore là et moi, ça me suffit de te voir et de te savoir vivant et en bonne santé. Ta présence me suffit et si il faut que j'apprenne à te connaître de nouveau, je le ferai.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Juste te connaître.

Il ne répondit rien et elle attendait sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait rien faire toute seule, elle avait besoin de lui. Le silence dura pendant de longues minutes. Il alla se mettre à parler. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, un garde ouvrit la porte alors, il ne dit rien. Le Varden demanda à la jeune femme si tout allait bien car ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était là. Il rajouta que Arya s'était réveillée et lui avait demandé de la rejoindre si possible. La brune fit un sourire d'excuse à son frère et lui dit qu'elle reviendra demain. Il lui lança qu'il sera là avant un sourire ironique.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie rentra dans la chambre réservée à l'Ambassadrice des Elfes. Il y avait tellement de magiciens et de sorciers que leur énergie résonnait dans Arlien _**(5) **_malgré leur fiable niveau d'éducation magique. La jeune femme s'obligea à se calmer. Elle espérait que son démon intérieur ne viendra pas faire un tour par ici. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'une de ses personnes, mais elle connaissait les faiblesses du cœur humains et la tentation du pouvoir. Un des guérisseurs vint à sa rencontre et elle lui annonça le but de sa visite avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrit la bouche. Il la laissa passer et elle rejoignit la « Princesse » elfique. Cette dernière aurait pu dormir... si elle avait été humaine vu qu'elle avait les yeux clos. La Rôdeuse prit une chaise et s'assit à côté. Elle attendit que les autres les laissent seules avant de parler.

- Debout, la Belle au Bois Dormant, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Et je crois que nous devons causer toutes les deux. Il y a un trou de quelques mois à compléter.

- Je suis également heureuse que tu sois vivante, fit Arya en ouvrant les yeux.

- Franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part ? À que je te demande comment tu vas alors que tu as à peine repris connaissance ? Je le vois bien que tu es encore un peu sonné, mais je te donne une journée avant que tu veuilles sortir d'ici et rencontrer le Dragonnier. Et encore une autre pour arriver à convaincre les guérisseurs de te laisser sortir.

- Comment est-il ?

- C'est un idéaliste, sans doute borné, qui pose beaucoup de questions. D'après ce que j'ai pu juger, il est loyal et à un certain don pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Saphira a bien choisi.

- Saphira... murmura l'Elfe.

- Oui, comme celle de Brom.

- Comment le prend-t-il ?

- Impossible à dire, il... il a rejoint les Étoiles en donnant sa vie pour protéger Eragon. Ils lui ont donné une tombe digne de l'homme qu'il était. Plus d'un Roi nain la lui envierait.

Arya ne dit rien, mais l'humaine sentit sa tristesse. Oui, la perte d'un être d'exception était toujours un drame, mais il fallait continuer à avancer.

- Puisque l'on est dans le registre des mauvaises nouvelles, ta mère à non-seulement couper toutes formes de discutions avec les Vardens, mais elle a aussi rappelé les Elfes qui étaient ici. Bref, tu es la seule de ton peuple présente ici et dans quelques jours, nous serons attaqués par des Urgals. Il n'y a pas à dire, quand la vie décide de nous jouer un sale tour, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

- Je ne peux que être en accord avec toi.

- Les Chauves ont pris Eragon en grippe...

- Et alors, quelle importance ?

- Ils le testent dans deux jours. Crois-tu que tu seras apte à les affronter.

- Sans même lever un doigt je pourrai les envoyer saluer leur ancêtres.

- Tant mieux car ils ne seront pas contents.

- Quel importance ?

- Aucune. C'est même l'un de mes plaisirs de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas contents, fit malicieuse la jeune femme.

Elles se parlèrent encore mais aucune de parla de la façon dont elles avaient dû se quitter la dernière fois. Aucune ne voulait aborder ce sujet. C'était encore trop douloureux. Elles y avaient toutes deux perdu des amis et ne voulaient même pas en parler encore elles. Puis, Sylvie quitta son amie pour la laisser se reposer. Bientôt, elle allait devoir faire un coup d'éclat et l'humaine voulait qu'elle soit en forme pour.

- Il y a une chose que dont tu voudrais parler ? Lui demanda Arya avant que Sylvie sorte.

- Non, il n'y a rien... Répondit la Rôdeuse.

« Rien dont je puisse te parler car j'ai donné ma parole à Brom et même si il est mort, je la tiendrai. Crois bien que j'en suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être une sœur pour mes deux frères. »

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie savait où elle était, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était chez les Vardens, dans son lit entrain de dormir, et elle se retrouvait ici. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et elle ne pût plus parler. Elle avait des yeux bleues et... ce n'était pas elle, c'était sa tante dont elle voyait le reflet. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un souvenir qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'un corps qui bougeait sans qu'elle face la moindre chose. Ce qu'elle ressentait... ce n'était pas ses sentiments mais ceux d'une autre. Elle ne savait pas où elle était_. _

_Mais sa tante ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter sa paume. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait une boursouflure. La jeune femme la reconnut grâce aux descriptions qu'elle avait lues. C'était la Gedwëy ignasia **(6)**. La marque des Dragonniers. Le symbole de leur ordre et du lien qui les unit aux Dragons. Elle devait être récente car elle n'était pas aussi argentée que celle d'Eragon. Ce souvenir devait se situer après la mission qui permit à sa tante de se lier avec l'une de ses splendides créatures._

_- Sylvie, l'appela une voix venant de derrière._

_Elle se retourna et elle sentit une joie sans nom montée en elle._

_- Morzan, que deviens-tu mon cher petit-frère ? Lui demanda la femme._

_- Un Dragonnier, que veux-tu que je devienne d'autre ? J'ai appris que tu allais nous rejoindre, toi, le Seigneur et Maitre de la Maison d'Imladris._

_- En effet, mais ce n'est pas de plein grès, avant d'être choisie, j'avais déjà trop de devoirs et de responsabilités. Maintenant, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Le Seigneur des Seigneurs n'est pas content que le dirigeant d'une de nos maisons soit appelé à être pris par d'autres devoirs que ceux de veiller sur les Rôdeurs et les Dragonniers ne veulent pas qu'un des leurs soit indépendant. Bien entendu, on ne demande notre avis à ma dragonne et à moi._

_- Ma pauvre vieille, tu as toujours le don de compliquer ta vie de façon impossible._

_- Que veux-tu ? C'est moi et j'ai toujours eu horreur du mot « impossible »._

_Morzan éclata de rire suivit par son ainée. _

La nièce et fille regarda le frère et la sœur se retrouver. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi... heureux. Ça devait se passer avant que Galbatorix le corrompe. Elle commença à comprendre la profondeur de la raison qui avait poussé sa tante à tout faire pour éviter le bannissement à son cadet. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle aussi avait eu un moment comme celui-là. Cette vision du passé n'était pas là pour rien. Il y avait toujours une raison à la remonter d'un souvenir. Que voulait lui faire comprendre Arlien ? Que l'histoire se répétait ? Qu'elle aussi finira déchirée entre son devoir et son frère ? Non, elle ne le voulait pas, elle se battra pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Elle en faisait le serment.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point il s'agissait d'une promesse vaine qu'elle ne pourra pas tenir même si elle s'en voudra pendant longtemps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà encore un chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir. J'ai eu beaucoup du mal à écrire les passages avec Eragon et Murtagh. J'espère les avoir réussis.<strong>_

_**Allez, à la revoilure tout le monde.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Je suis une amie, je ne vous veux aucun mal, Dragonnier et Dragon.<strong>_

_**(2) Les anneaux des Seigneurs Rôdeurs gardent en mémoire les souvenirs de tous les Gardiens qu'il a eut au cours de son existence.**_

_**(3) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(4) C'est ma faute j'en suis désolée (Langue des Rôdeurs). Dëlos exprime l'idée d'une faute qu'on ne se pardonne pas.**_

_**(5) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

_**(6) Paume brillante.**_


	19. Celleauxmillenoms

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré et je n'ai pas aimé l'écrire, mais je pense qu'il est important pour la suite, alors le voilà malgré le mal que j'ai eu pour remplir les pages blanches.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir. Si c'est le cas, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, ça ne se reproduira plus (enfin, je l'espère, je peu rien promettre à ce sujet).

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 19 :<span> Celle-aux-mille-noms.**

Le souvenir de sa tante l'avait poussée à quitter sa chambre. C'est pour ça qu'elle marchait dans la cité naine en robe de chambre alors que la majorité des gens dormaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envi de bonbons à la rose. Elle n'en avait presque plus. Il était vrai que même si elle en avait ramené pour six personnes pendant une semaine et qu'elle était là que depuis deux jours, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en manger. Pourtant, elle en mangeait que quand elle était nerveuse. Il était vrai qu'en ce moment, elle était sur les nerfs. Mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait toujours envi de pleurer en ce moment. Elle n'avait jamais été dans un état comme ça. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait de perdre autant le contrôle de ses émotions depuis des années. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle croisa un gros chat qui lui rappela le chat-garou qui vivait dans sa maison familiale à Edoc'sil _**(1)**_.

« Peut-être parce que je suis un chat-garou également ».

- C'est bien ma veine, il faut que j'aille dans la seule ville naine où il y a un chat-garou. Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas aussi chiant que l'autre tache ?

« Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui était chiante, Sylvie d'Imladris deuxième du nom, la Belle-de-nuit ou comme il t'appelle Celle-aux-mille-noms ».

- Celle-aux-mille-noms ?

« Je pense qu'il y a une personne que tu devrais rencontrer. »

La brune voulut savoir qui, mais comme le chat partit sans lui répondre, elle le suivit. Oui, elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être trop curieuse pour son bien. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouvait à suivre un chat-garou dans des couloirs abandonnés depuis bien longtemps. Le chat finit par rentrer dans une pièce et sans hésiter, elle le suivit. Un jour, sa curiosité allait lui jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour l'instant, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle n'y était pas encore. L'appartement avait quelque chose de chaleureux. La jeune femme était un peu gênée en se rendant compte qu'il y avait une autre personne en plus de l'animal. Une autre personne qui lui sauta presque dessus.

- Il t'a parlé ? Il ne parle pas à beaucoup de personne.

- Oui, il m'a parlé, il m'a même donné un nouveau nom mais il ne s'est pas présenté, confirma Sylvie.

- Il dit que tu es intéressante, venant de lui, c'est un grand compliment. Et vraiment trop curieuse. Sans oublier que si tu continues à suivre des inconnus, il va t'arriver malheur.

- Peut-il me donner son nom, comme ça nous ne serons plus des étrangers.

« Tu peux m'appeler Solembum. »

- Merci, Solembum, fit la brune avec un hochement de tête pour marquer son respect.

- Je me demande pourquoi t'a-t-il conduit jusqu'ici. Qui es-tu ?

- D'après Solembum, je suis Celle-aux-mille-noms. Et toi ?

- Angela, herboriste de mon état. Inutile de te signaler que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Les noms ont un pouvoir, permet moi de ne pas te donner le mien.

- Il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas donné celui que j'avais à la naissance, alors pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur jeu de ne pas donner d'information surs elle-même et d'en chercher sur l'autre. Sylvie nota que son interlocutrice avait une façon de marcher particulière. Une façon de marcher qu'elle n'avait vu que chez un seul peuple. Elle avait la même façon de marcher, comme tous les Rôdeurs. Intéressant. Puis, l'herboriste lui proposa le lui lire son avenir dans des ossements de dragons.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Parce que même si il n'a pas été un exemple de politesse, Solembum a montré un certain intérêt pour toi et cela prouve que tu es spéciale. Tu es la quatrième personne qu'il vient de rencontrer à qui il a parlé. Pour l'instant, seul deux personnes ont accepté mon offre. Eragon et Selena.

Pour le coup, la marchande avait toute l'intention de la brune. Selena. Sa mère. Elle avait accepté. La Rôdeuse savait qu'elle allait dire oui pour une mauvaise raison, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Au fond d'elle, elle admirait tellement la force de sa mère qu'elle désespérait un jour d'en avoir un quart. En elle, elle ne voyait que les défauts que lui avait légués son père. Ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas sage et très risqué, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sur ce coup-là, elle ne voulait surtout pas écouter la voix de la raison.

- Faites-le, dit-moi mon avenir, s'il te plait.

Angela prit un air grave. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres bougèrent sans bruit, puis elle lança d'une voix forte « Manin ! Wyrda ! Hugin ! _**(2) **_» avant de jeter les accessoires de divination sur la table. Sylvie reconnu l'ancien langage. La personne devant elle était une magicienne, elle venait de la sentir utiliser la magie. Elle était donc vraiment capable de lire l'avenir.

- Ta vie est intéressante. Tu vois ce signe ? C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois apparaître... et c'est en un temps très court pour une personne de mon âge. Tu vivras une vie éternelle ou du moins très longue. Pourtant, tu m'as l'aire d'une simple humaine même si cet autre me dit que tu es magicienne. Il y a beaucoup de magie dans ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Ça n'explique pas le premier car même si ta vie est plus longue que celle des autres de notre race, elle ne sera pas suffisamment longue pour être qualifier de quasi-éternelle... Enfin, normalement. Oh !

L'ainée montra à sa cadette deux autres osselets qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre. La brune était intriguée par la surprise qu'elle avait entendue dans la voix de la diseuse de bonne aventure.

- Si tu regardes bien, tu peux voir que tu es tenue par tes devoirs à faire passer tes sentiments en second plan, mais je vois que tu auras un enfant qui te délivra de tes obligations. Ainsi, tu pourras aller vers ton destin. Ça sera la première fois depuis sa naissance que tu l'abandonneras. Je vois que tu as hérité d'un grand pouvoir dont tu ne veux pas mais à qui tu ne peux pas échapper.

Angela la regarda comme si elle essayait de lire dans la tête de la jeune fille se qu'elle pouvait bien penser de cette révélation. La brune était trop occupée à réaliser qu'elle aura un enfant. Elle donnera la vie. Un jour, elle serait mère et ça la terrifiait bien plus que l'approche de la guerre.

- Tu es née sous le signe de la guerre, tu es fille de guerriers et tu es un toi-même. Mais vois-tu le second ? Ta vie à toi est sous le signe de l'amour. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Non, toi, quand tu aimes, c'est pour toujours. C'est un domaine où tu ignore le compromis mais où tu donnes même si ça te fait du mal. Tu es une personne comme il y en a peu. Et l'osselet suivant le prouve. Parmi tout l'amour que tu as ou va donner, il y a deux amours qui se distingues. Ils étaient, sont et seront mêlés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tous les deux seront des amours comme on les trouve dans les tragédies. Cela pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Sylvie sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle pensait savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais c'était impossible. Ren était mort et Phœbus ne fera jamais rien qui puisse la rendre triste.

- Le premier ne se soucie pas du lendemain et est vécu au jour le jour. Le second a été pensé et construit pour durer. Ils s'opposent en tout, mais ils sont identiques à celui chanté par les barbes depuis des millénaires. Karmal dar _**(3)**_ !

Sur le coup, la jeune fille sursauta. Elle n'avait pas rêvé et venait bien entendre une femme qui dire un juron rôdeur alors qu'elle était censée entre la seule rôdeuse présente ici ?

- Que en laqual dar _**(4) **_?

- Nadä denmal, espardan. Bien lado, erän tomba en ladal _**(5)**_. Tu m'as démasquée, j'ai bien été formé par les Rôdeurs il y a des dizaines d'années. Tu n'étais pas encore née. Bon, revenons à ton futur. Tu vois l'arbre et le pied d'aubépine tombés l'un sur l'autre ? Tu seras trahi par l'un des tiens.

- Serai-ce une personne de mon sang ?

- Bonne question, j'avais oublié à quel point les Rôdeurs pouvaient prêter attention aux petits détails. Oui, une personne de ton sang. Et tu vois celui qui est perpendiculaire à l'arbre ? Il annonce que cette trahison déchira ton cœur entre ton devoir et tes sentiments.

Sylvie eut de nouveau envi de pleurer. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vifs. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

- Ici, je peux lire que qui que soit le vainqueur de la guerre à venir, tu perdras beaucoup et il faudra beaucoup de temps pour te remettre malgré les apparences. Tu perdras beaucoup pour gagner pratiquement rien, enfin selon les points de vu car dans tous les cas, tu gagneras une famille.

- Au final, j'aurai donc la seule véritable richesse en ce bas monde, commenta la brune avec douceur.

- En effet. Celui-là est triste. Ton futur ne dépendra pas de toi, mais d'un ou plusieurs Dragonniers. Le reste n'est pas encore assez dessiné pour être lu sans erreur. Mais avec tout ce que je t'ai lu, tu as de quoi réfléchir pendant de longues lunes.

- C'est bien vrai. Merci de m'avoir lu mon avenir, mais je dois me retirer, j'ai une dure journée demain. Certains de nos frères rôdeurs doivent arriver et il est de mon devoir de les accueillir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas que l'ambassadrice au près des Vardens des Rôdeurs. Je suis également un Seigneur... et le seul présent ici.

- J'espère que ta nuit sera calme. Au fait, demain, c'est aujourd'hui.

- Angela, Solembum ? Que les étoiles veillent sur vous deux, déclara la brune avec un sourire amusé.

- Et qu'elles illuminent ta route, salua l'herboriste.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce la tête pleine de songes et de réflexion.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie alla dans le hall. Il n'y avait que trois pecnot en ce lieux et elle en faisait parti. Ajihad, Jörmundur et elle. Il était beau le comité d'accueil qui voulait juste dormir. Enfin surtout dans le cas de Sylvie, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'en règle générale, elle est plutôt du genre insomniaque. Passons, si ils étaient là à pas d'heure, c'était parce qu'ils souhaitaient, surtout les deux Vardens, que l'arrivée d'une vingtaine de Rôdeurs soient une surprise pour leurs adversaires durant la bataille à venir. Elle repéra un mouvement dans les ombres et elle se plaça devant les deux hommes.

- Al gardan dal, Sonrar Amlard _**(6)**_, fit-elle en plaçant sa main devant son cœur à la façon des Rôdeurs.

- Al gardan dal, Sonrar Imladris, lui répondit Éric en sortant des ténèbres. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ma vielle ? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Sylvie leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Éric n'en ratait pas une dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller contre le protocole. Elle adorait ce type. Les autres Rôdeurs arrivèrent et ils la saluèrent. Après les présentations de vigueurs, les deux Seigneurs se retirèrent pour parler en privé.

- Nous sommes sous ta responsabilité, déclara Éric. Quoiqu'il se passe ici, c'est ta responsabilité, ordre de notre Roi. Qu'a-t-il dit en me donnant mes ordres ? Ah, oui... « Elle a voulu cette guerre, elle l'a eue, maintenant, elle doit assumer ses choix ». Il n'a vraiment pas aimé que tu lui forces la main.

- Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse l'imbécile et je n'aurai rien dit. C'est de sa faute.

- Admirable. Autant de mauvaise fois l'un que l'autre. Tout simplement admirable.

- Combien ?

- Comment ça combien ?

- Combien de magiciens, combien de spécialistes, combien quoi.

- Avec toi et moi, nous sommes vingt combattant dont quatre magiciens.

- Face à plusieurs clans d'Urgals. Géniale, je rêvais de rejouer Slytha'baen. Sauf que ce coup-ci nous avons les Vardens, les nains et un Dragonnier non-formé à nos côtés. Laisse-moi cinq secondes pour calculer nos chances de survie, ironisa agressivement la brune.

L'homme la regarda. Un tel manque de sang froid ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait vraiment ses moyens au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

- Excuse-moi, demanda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mes nerfs et j'ai eu des journées assez chargées.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Beaucoup de chose, Éric. J'ai fait une promesse qui me tient au silence alors que je voudrai parler, il y a Phœbus mais il reste Ren, et il y a Murtagh qui est ici.

- Murtagh ? Ton frère ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup, toi ? Moi pas.

- Et moi qui allait me plaindre de m'être casser l'ongle, plaisanta le rôdeur.

La femme sentit un fou rire monter en elle. Il n'en ratait pas une dès qu'il s'agissait de remonter le moral à l'un de ses amis.

- Phœbus t'embrasse et maudit le Roi d'avoir refusé qu'il vienne.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a dit de dire ça.

- Non, il était trop occupé à ronchonner. Mais je lui ai promis que je t'embrasserai.

- Et il a accepté l'idée ?

- Si tu veux dire que par le fait qu'il ait juré sur ces ancêtres qu'il s'arrangerait personnellement pour que je n'aie jamais d'enfants si je te touchais, il a dit oui. Alors, en effet, il a accepté.

Sylvie sourit, attendrie. Phœbus était gentil, possessif, mais pas trop, serviable et il l'aimait d'un amour sincère. Elle se voyait vieillir avec lui sans aucun problème. Mais... il manquait de ce truc qu'il y avait avec Ren lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Ce petit crin de folie qui la faisait agir comme une enfant. Un petit truc en plus qui lui faisait dire « les autres ont s'en fout ». Oui, si elle était bien avec le blond, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec son premier marri.

- Demain, le Dragonnier est testé, fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Éric ne dit rien et la suivit. Il connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit. Bref, qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet.

- Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle dans ce fait ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est les deux abrutis chauves qui le testent pour la magie.

- Ils ne sont même pas capable de faire pleuvoir et ils font passer un teste de magie ?

- Ils ont surtout une dent contre le Dragonnier.

- Je vois le genre de problème. Veux-tu que je règle ce problème ?

- Je pense qu'ils sont un peu plus que des salauds incompétents et rancuniers.

- Tu penses que c'est eux.

- En effet. C'est la seule explication à tout ce qui s'est produit. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve matériel, j'ai juste ma conviction personnelle. Et on ne peut pas dire que je sois objective.

- C'est peu de le dire, tout le monde sait que tu les méprises et qu'eux te détestent. C'est même plus fort que ça. Tu considères qu'ils ne sont même pas dignes de te noyer tes bottes et eux te haïssent.

- Tu vois donc le problème. Sans preuve, j'ai les mains liés. Et je n'ai pas de preuve.

- Si ce sont des traitres, ils sont à surveiller.

- Si ce sont des traitres, ils sont doués. Il me faut une petite erreur pour que je puisse faire en sorte qu'ils ne diront plus jamais un secret. Une toute petite erreur. Je ne demande que ça.

- Les morts ne parlent pas. On peut le faire maintenant, au pire, si tu t'es plantée, ce n'est pas grave, peu de monde les pleureront.

- Pour la bataille à venir, on aura besoin de tous les magiciens disponibles. Ce n'est pas le bon moyen pour traiter ce dossier.

- Mais si ce sont eux...

- Ce sont eux qui ont vendu Ren à l'Empire. C'est à cause d'eux que je suis veuve, le coupa-t-elle. Mais nous sommes des Seigneurs Rôdeurs. Nous devons faire notre devoir avant nos envies. Et surtout, nous devons respecter les lois et des règles. Elles disent très clairement qu'on ne peut pas être détective, juge et bourreau. Les deux derniers ensembles font les monstres. Hors de question que j'en devienne un. Pas de preuve, pas de jugement. Pas de jugement, pas de sentence. C'est mon dernier mot.

- Mais...

- Éric, tu es mon ami. Mais quand tu auras mon expérience en politique, tu sauras qu'il faut mieux avoir une ennemi que l'on connait qu'un adversaire inconnu. C'est moins dangereux.

- Tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête.

- Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais le savoir que je fais toujours comme je le veux avec mes ennemis, confirma-t-elle.

- Tu en as moins que moi, commenta Éric.

- Les miens vivent moins longtemps que les teints.

Sylvie nota la lueur amusée dans les yeux de son ami. Ils formaient une belle paire tous les deux. Aussi insensibles l'un que l'autre sur certains sujets. Ils n'étaient pas gentils.

- Nous sommes deux sociopathes.

- Mais non, nous avons juste l'humour très noir.

- Le pire, c'est que nous en sommes fiers.

- A qui le dis-tu.

- Nous sommes de vrais cas sociaux.

- Cites-moi une personne vivante dont ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Je ne peux pas, ils sont tous morts. À oui, avant que je t'oublie, je t'ai ramenée ton elcalda _**(7)**_.

- Il était temps qu'il soit fini.

- Que veux-tu, c'est du sur mesure.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'homme ne disait rien. À vrai dire, il n'aimait pas quand son Roi était heureux. Ce n'était pas bon signe pour des gens qui avaient osé respirer. Mais surtout, si après son court passage de bonne humeur il avait une mauvaise nouvelle... C'était sauve qui peut, le premier qui sort est vivant, les autres sont légèrement morts. Bref, que Galbatorix soit de bonne humeur était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Et au fond de lui, l'homme plaignait les Urgals. Ces êtres payaient pour un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Bien entendu, entant que bon serviteur, il ne fera jamais la remarque à voix haute. Il était amnésique, pas fou. Enfin, pas encore aux derniers nouvelles. Son problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr vu qu'il ignorait une grande partie de son passé. Il était incapable de se rappeler d'où il avait appris à se battre ou à se déplacer sans bruit et encore moins pourquoi il avait une façon bizarre de marcher.

Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était une odeur. Une odeur particulière qui lui rappelait les forêts de son enfance tout en ayant quelque chose de femme. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de son trou de mémoire qui couvrait plusieurs années de sa vie. Une odeur. Une odeur qu'il avait essayé de retrouver en vain. Il était sur que si il retrouvait à quoi, ou à qui, appartenait cette odeur, il retrouverait ses souvenirs. Mais une question restait. Est-il sûr de vouloir se souvenir de se qu'il avait oublié ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait oublié. Si ça se trouvait, c'était un oubli volontaire. Certains livres qu'il avait lus à ce sujet disaient que parfois, le cerveaux effrayait quelque chose suite à un traumatisme. Se faire torturer pouvait sans doute compter comme étant un traumatisme. Il en était presque sûr.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Il a été dur à écrire celui-là car je savais ce que je voulais dedans, mais je ne savais pas comment le mettre. Je pense avoir réussi au final. Et ensuite, j'ai eu le problème du chapitre trop court. Franchement, c'est dur d'écrire quand on n'a pas d'idée mais encore plus quand on sait où l'on va.<strong>

**C'était donc un chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogue et peu de blabla. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire. En tout cas, c'est comme ça et si vous n'êtes pas content, laissez une review.**

**D'ailleurs, si vous êtes contents, laisser une review quand même. Ça ne fait pas de mal et c'est gratuit. Sans oublier que ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Celle qu'on ne peut conquérir. C'est dans cette ville que vivent principalement les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et c'est la capitale du peuple des Rôdeurs, le cœur de leur pouvoir. Elle se trouve sur les Terres d'Imladris.<strong>_

_**(2) Mémoire ! Destin ! Pensée !**_

_**(3) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(4) Que se passe-t-il ? (langue rôdeuse).**_

_**(5) Rien d'immédiat, Rôdeuse. Bien joué, je suis tombée dans ton piège (langue des Rôdeurs).**_

_**(6) Salut-à-toi, Seigneur d'Amlard (langue des Rôdeurs).**_

_**(7) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.**_


	20. Camélia

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Chapitre vingt. Ça y est, ma fiction a plus de chapitre que moi d'année. Et oui, ça ne ma rajeunie pas. J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre même si on se rapproche beaucoup trop du livre à mon coût à certains endroits, mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour suivre l'action. A vrai dire, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Ça n'arrive pas souvent que je sois contente d'un premier jet alors il faut fêter ça. Par contre, il y a beaucoup de moral au début, je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer. En tout cas, je ne pense pas vous décevoir avec celui-là.

Ce chapitre finit par une scène romantique, c'est un cadeau de la maison.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 20 :<span> Camélia.**

Certains jours, Sylvie détestait sa vie. Les jours où quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait allait mal, les jours où rien n'allaient, les jours où elle avait beaucoup de surprises... Mais le pire de ces jours était sans aucun doute les jours où elle était malade. Ces jours-là, elle les détestait du plus profond de son être. Déjà qu'elle était insomniaque alors si en plus elle avait envi de vomir dès le matin... Ça avait fini par passer. Franchement avec la bataille qui se rapprochait, ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à elle d'être malade. Elle passa de l'eau froide sur son visage et ce regarda dans le miroir devant elle. Elle était tout de suite plus présentable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le vêtement posé sur une chaise. Il fallait bien qu'elle le porte pour voir si elle était à l'aise dedans avant de se battre, mais elle n'en avait pas envi. Que devait-elle faire ? Porter son elcalda _**(1)**_ et voir si tout allait bien avec ou prendre le risque d'avoir un problème de taille pendant la bataille car elle serait gênée ? Risquer bêtement sa vie ou pas ? Peau d'écaille ou pas de Peau d'écaille ? Telle est la question. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La brune referma la robe de chambre et alla ouvrit. C'était Nasuada. Quelque chose disait à la Rôdeuse que lorsqu'elle avait fait cette promesse, elle aurait mieux fait de se casser la jambe. Ça aurait été plus productif.

- Bonjour « Camélia », salua la Vardenne.

- Tu me fréquente trop, Chérie, tu deviens ironique. Je suppose que tu es venue à cause de la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a quelques années.

- Pas totalement. Même si ça un rapport.

- Je n'y échapperai pas. Mais une parole est une parole. Je me dois de la tenir. Commençons par parler de quoi tu voulais m'entretenir.

- Pour que j'oublie de te demander ton nom de naissance ?

- Sylvie. Morzan m'a donné le nom de naissance de sa grande sœur qui fût tuée par le Grand Parjure.

La Vardenne ne dit rien et la regarda surprise. Oui, même le premier des Parjures pouvait faire une action tellement et bêtement humaine. Et il pouvait aimer. Sylvie ne prétendait pas comprendre son père, mais elle comprenait l'amour que l'on peut porter à une personne malgré tout. Le cœur est vraiment une chose mystérieuse qui défie la raison.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Chérie ? Demanda la fille de traitre.

- En fait... je... commença gênée la fille du chef rebelle.

- Tu... encouragea Sylvie.

- Mon père ne veut pas que je batte.

La Rôdeuse sentait bien que la Vardenne avait changé de sujet, mais elle ne dit rien. La discutions qui allait venir n'allait pas être agréable. Ce n'était pas son rôle de l'avoir. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle enfile ce costume et qu'elle rentre dans le rôle de la méchante.

- Pourquoi veux-tu te battre ? Demanda la Dame. Pour l'honneur ? Pour la gloire ? Tu es femme, ces choses, tu peux les avoir autrement. Par devoir ? Tu peux le remplir d'une autre façon. Toi, tu as le choix.

- Les miens vont se battre, j'aurai trop honte de m'enfuir alors que je peux être utile ici.

- Ceux qui ne combattront pas auront besoin de personnes pour les guider et les protéger dans les montagnes, commenta Sylvie. En remplissant cette tache, tu feras ton devoir et tu n'auras pas à en avoir honte. Seuls les idiots ont honte de protéger les plus fiables.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu es libre de faire comme bon te semble.

La brune alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Puis elle se retourna et regarda Nasuada droit dans les yeux. Alors, elle commença à parler d'une voix calme.

- J'ai tué des hommes. Je ne savais rien d'eux. Le premier, j'avais à peine quatorze ans. C'était un ennemi. C'était lui ou moi. Ensuite, il y a eu d'autres. J'ai continué à faire des cadavres et je me suis retrouvée à Slytha'baen _**(2)**_. Je ne sais même pas combien de vies j'y ais pris, constata la Rôdeuse. Et il y en a encore d'autres... Des batailles... J'en ai fait bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tu crois que c'est facile d'y survivre ?

Sylvie eut un pauvre sourire ironique et moqueur.

- Ton corps peut y survivre. Mais après, il faut que tu puisses te regarder en face, voir ton propre reflet dans un miroir. Ne pas pouvoir le faire la première fois m'a presque détruite. Plonger sa lame dans le cœur d'un homme... C'est facile, tout le monde peut le faire. Il faut moins d'une minute pour assassiner une personne. J'ai tué. C'est un fait. Mais ce qui est également vrai, c'est que j'en éprouve aucune gloire, aucune fierté. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne supporte pas qu'on dise que Slytha'baen est une grande victoire ? Parce que c'est à partir de là que je suis incapable de dire combien de vie j'ai fauché. Il n'y a rien de glorieux à tuer. Malgré ce que certains pensent, je ne suis pas un héros. À Slytha'baen, j'ai été un bouché. D'un mot, j'ai pris des centaines de vie. Un mot, une seconde. Et les bombes sous leurs pieds ont été déclenchées. Dis-moi, Nasuada fille d'Ajihad, as-tu déjà combattu ? As-tu déjà participé à une bataille ? As-tu déjà tué ?

La Rôdeuse marqua une pause et comme elle n'eut pas de réponse, elle reprit. Elle devait parler avant que la jeune fille puisse répliquer, mais, elle savait par expérience qu'elle devait faire des poses si elle voulait que son amie comprenne tout et renonce à son projet.

- Moi, oui. Et à chaque fois, j'ai perdu un peu de mon humanité. Tu veux te battre ? Tu veux mourir par devoir ? Ma Chérie, tu ignores tout des batailles et de la mort.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache si je reste à l'écart ?

- Qui te dit que je veux que tu vives avec ce point sur ta conscience ? Ma chérie... Douce Nasuada... Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de vivre en te sachant capable de prendre une vie. Certes, il y a peu de chance qu'il y est un humain dans ceux qui vont venir ici... Mais il y aura des pères, des frères, des maris, des fils. Les Urgals ne sont pas du bétail malgré les apparences. Ce sont un peuple tout comme les nains, les elfes, les dragons et les humains.

La rôdeuse savait qu'elle avait peu de chance que le coup des voilons marchent, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer. Avec un peu de chance, surtout un miracle, la Vardenne renoncerait à son projet. Elle n'arrivait même pas à y croire cinq secondes, elle savait déjà comment ça allait finir.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'aider à rester et à me laisser me battre.

- Non, tu l'as déjà fait.

Sur cette phrase, elle fit signe à son interlocutrice de partir. Avant que celle-ci passe la porte, elle lui dit de venir la voir plus tard pour qu'elle lui donne de quoi se protéger et se battre. Sylvie avait l'âge de son amie pourtant, parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être bien plus vieille. Elle se faisait penser à un vieux sage qui serait en face d'un jeune fou. Comment disait Brom déjà ? À oui, « un brin de bravoure pour trois grains de folie » _**(3)**_. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Nasuada en avait des brins de bravoure, alors des grains de folie... Sylvie ne voulait même pas y penser. Ni à la colère à venir d'Ajihad. Il y a des choses comme ça, ça ne tentait pas. Attendez. Pourquoi Nasuada l'avait appelée « Camélia » ? Ah oui... c'était comme ça qu'elle s'était présentée aux gardes quand elle était allée voir Murtagh. Si Nasuada le savait, c'était qu'elle était sans doute allée voir Murtagh également. Alors, la Vardenne voulait lui parler également de... on frappa de nouveau à la porte et la jeune fille alla ouvrit en grommelant contre les imbéciles qui venaient l'emmer... la voir dès le matin. Elle ouvrit prête à tuer la personne qu'elle allait trouver et se fit embrasser. Elle se dégagea en calmant le fou rire qu'elle sentait monter. Le Blond resterait Le Blond, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Dans le bon ordre, mon amour, commenta la brune.

- Quoi ? S'étonna son compagnon.

- J'aurai détesté t'engueuler et embrasser Nasuada.

- Je ne comprends pas, mais ça doit être parce que je suis blond.

- Non, c'est parce qu'il fallait être là dès le départ pour comprendre, mon amour.

- Je préfère cette explication. Elle est bien mieux.

- Normale, c'est la mienne. Il faut que je m'habille, Éric m'attend pour tester mon escalda.

- J'ai hâte de te voir lui botter le train...

- Encore.

- Et après, tu m'affronteras...

- Une nouvelle fois.

- Et tu me mettras au tapis...

- Pour changer, ironisa la dame.

- Je t'aime...

- Comme d'habitude.

- Je vais aller voir si je peux me rendre utile à la forge. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai forger un truc pour ton demi-frère.

- Merci, mon amour.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle se préparait. Elle ne vit pas ce regard qui posait cette question importante « pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu m'aimes rien qu'une fois ? ». Elle ne le vit pas et c'est tant mieux car elle n'aurait pas sût y répondre. Elle ne lui disait pas « je t'aime » car elle ne voulait pas le perdre comme elle avait perdu Ren. Elle ne voulait pas d'un amour qui remplacerait son premier. C'était également pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas se remarier. Peut-être, également, parce qu'avec la mort de Ren, elle était devenue plus sage et ne voulait plus agir sans réfléchir. Au fond, elle n'en savait rien elle-même. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que Phœbus irait lui chercher la lune et la lui ramènera juste pour l'entendre rire. Le fantôme de son premier amant la hantait encore, l'empêchant de voir certaines choses pourtant importante.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Deux danseurs s'affrontaient. Tout deux espèrent dans l'art de tuer. Tout deux connaissaient parfaitement leurs armes et le fonctionnement de leurs muscles. Tout deux étaient suffisamment doués pour arrêter leurs lames avant qu'elles soient bloquées par celles de l'adversaire. Tout deux savaient regarder l'autre et deviner ses forces et ses faiblesses. Bien entendu, tous les deux étaient regardés par un public de guerriers qui n'avait jamais vu ça. C'était un combat amical où il était question de grâce et d'habilité. Dans ce combat, aucun des deux essayaient de prendre le dessus. Ce n'était pas le but de cet affrontement. Le but était plus simple : atteindre leurs propres limites pour les dépasser. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient compris que la seule personne contre qui ils étaient en compétitions, c'était eux-mêmes. Pour eux, cela valait bien plus qu'être le meilleur dans n'importe quel domaine. C'était comme ça qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient arrivés à une telle maitrise de leurs armes et de leur corps. Simplement parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne à dépasser devant eux. Soudain l'un d'entre eux cria un seul mot : « Stop ! ».

- C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu abandonnes un combat, ria l'homme.

- Le vrai spectacle va bientôt commencer, fit énigmatiquement la femme en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas.

La brune se contenta de rire en regardant au loin. Les spectateurs s'éloignèrent. La danse était finie. Il n'y avait plus rien avoir. Les Vardens reprirent leur entrainement. Orik et Eragon finir par arriver. Sylvie et Éric s'assirent légèrement en hauteur. La jeune Dame sentait que son camarade était excité par l'idée de voir comment le Dragonnier allait s'en tirer. Elle aussi était intéressée par cette donnée... mais il y avait surtout des raisons personnelles à ce fait contrairement à son ami. Ils parlèrent à Fredric, puis le maitre d'arme et Sylvie froncèrent les sourcils. Le Seigneur de la Maison d'Amlard _**(4)**_ eut rapidement la raison du pourquoi de se comportement. Deux chauves étaient présents. Il en connaissait une qu'il devrait retenir si il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait un meurtre très rapidement. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle s'était déjà mise en mouvement. Au moins, elle n'avait pas de lame dégainée et elle marchait lentement.

_- Je vous ai dit de rester à tous les deux de rester à l'écart de l'aire d'entrainement ! S'exclama Fredric en s'avançant d'un air menaçant **(5)**._

_Les jumeaux semblaient bien fragiles devant le géant_ et Éric savait très bien qu'au moindre doute, Sylvie était capable de les faire trébucher sur l'une de ses armes et que tout ce qu'elle dira pour se justifier c'est « Oups, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour ces crétins, depuis le temps que cette maladresse risquait de leur arriver ». C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas le calme qu'ils avaient alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas l'avoir remarquer vu qu'elle était au plein milieu de leur champ de vision. Dans le fond, il la connaissait mieux qu'eux, lui, il savait qu'elle pouvait être aussi belle que mortelle. Le Rôdeur se rapprocha alors que _Fredric fulminait :_

_- Pourquoi personne d'autre ne le testerait ?_

_- Parce que personne n'est assez puissant, laissèrent tomber les jumeaux en chœur._

Éric ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner. Ils avaient oublié les Rôdeurs dans leur déclaration. Mais avant qu'il pût rajouter une remarque bien sentie, une voix bien trop douce le coupa :

- Et moi je compte pour quoi ? Certes je ne suis pas une Vardenne, mais je suis nettement plus compétente que vous pour ce genre de teste.

Les jumeaux ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que ricaner et Sylvie sourit. Pas d'un sourire doux ou ironique comme elle le faisait généralement, non, là elle montrait les dents. Éric se tendit comme tous les Rôdeurs présents. Ils venaient d'insulter une femme rôdeuse caractérielle. Au repas, de la purée de crétins.

- Je suppose que vous êtes suffisamment doués pour dire si il est capable de faire de la magie alors qu'il se bat, se moqua la jeune femme.

Avant que les Jumeaux puissent répondre, un Rôdeur arriva et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la brune. Elle l'écouta et murmura sa réponse. Ensuite, elle posa ses yeux noirs sur Eragon.

-Dragonnier ? Parmi les Rôdeurs présent, il y a un forgeron capable de faire une de nos armures quasiment indestructible, avec ta permission et celle de ta Dragonne, il souhaiterait vous faire des pièces d'armures. Si tu acceptes, il suffira que tu ailles à la forge pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose adapter à votre style de combat, déclara calmement Sylvie.

Après, elle retourna aux abrutis qu'elle souhaitait piétiner mais ne le pouvait pas pour de bête raison politique.

- Il est dans vote intérêt de ne pas faire les Sindlans _**(6)**_. Rassurez-vous, j'ai suffisamment de notions en magie pour vous éliminez si vous mettez en danger Eragon ou Saphira.

- Tu n'oseras pas.

- Tu veux le parier, le Chauve ? Ou ton frère veut peut-être le faire lui ? En tout cas, ne me tenter pas, je ne résisterais pas à la tentation, les menaça-t-elle avant de reculer.

- Et nous pouvons nous interroger sur la raison de la mauvaise réputation des Rôdeurs, tenta de plaisanter Éric. C'est une femme de parole, ne la mettez jamais au défi de vous tuer, chuchota-t-il aux Jumeaux avant de s'écarter à son tour.

Les Rôdeurs assistèrent au test sans un mot, puis les Chauves firent une demande qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire, ils demandèrent à Eragon d'invoquer l'essence d'argent. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour leur sauter à la gorge. Les Rôdeurs se tenaient près à intervenir à l'ordre de l'un de leurs Seigneurs, mais Sylvie préféra user sa voix pour que tous puissent entendre cette infamie. Éric n'avait jamais vu Sylvie hors d'elle et il était assez content que ce ne soit pas lui l'objet de sa colère. Il en connaissait qui se serrait mis à la supplier. À chaque fois que l'un des deux essayait de se justifier, le ton baissait. Il savait que c'était tout sauf bon signe. Elle allait les tuer très, très lentement. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida d'intervenir et de hurler encore plus fort.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS NOUS REGARDER DROIT DANS LES YEUX ET FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS LUI DEMANDER UNE CHOSE QUE MÊME DANS VOS RÊVES LES PLUS FOUS VOUS NE POURREZ PAS RÉALISER ? VOS PARENTS ET VOS ANCÊTRES DOIVENT AVOIR HONTE DE CE QUE VOUS ÊTES ? TOUT ÇA PAR VENGEANCE PARCE QU'IL EST PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE VOUS ? IL N'Y A PAS DE MOTS POUR DIRE CE QUE JE PENSE DE VOUS TELLEMENT QUE VOUS ÊTES ABJECTS ! JAMAIS JE N'AI VU UN TEL COMPORTEMENT NI UNE TELLE LÂCHETÉ ! LE PIRE C'EST QU'APRÈS, C'EST MON QUI ALLONS PASSER POUR DES ÊTRES CINGLES.

Le Blond finit par arriver au grand soulagement d'Éric qui n'avait pas l'endurance de son amie pour user sa voix sur les autres. Il se mit entre sa compagne, son ami et leurs futures victimes. Ce qui dit dans le creux de l'oreille de la brune, Éric ne le savait pas, mais Sylvie finit par faire une moue et s'en aller. Le blond jeta un regard méprisant aux deux salopards avant de suivre sa Dame. Quand ils furent hors de vu, les Jumeaux repartirent à la charge avec l'essence d'argent. Avant qu'Eragon ne face l'irréparable, Arya arriva sauvant la situation.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Merci... murmura la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, mais de rien.

- Merci de m'avoir empêché de faire un acte qui m'aurait détruite au final.

Phœbus regarda sa maitresse. Elle pouvait être si fragile parfois et il était le seul à la voir quand elle montrait sa faiblesse. C'était son privilège. Elle ne lui disait peut-être pas qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle le laissait connaître une Sylvie qu'elle cachait. Ils avaient regagné la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais avec ses joues encore rouge de son reste de colère, les yeux profonds et doux. Plus que jamais, il avait envi de la protéger.

- Merci, mon amour, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me sauves. Sans toi, je serai une ombre de celle que j'ai été depuis la mort de Ren. Je ne serai qu'une ombre qui marche, parle, mange, qui respire, agit et fait des choses. Je ne serai rien. Merci mon amour d'être là malgré tout, malgré moi et de m'aimer même si je suis égoïste.

- Tu es tout ce qui est de mieux dans mon monde, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, fit-il en l'embrassant. Je te...

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir demain, mon amour. On m'en a trop faite.

- Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je te le dédirai.

Sylvie éclata en sanglot, elle ne le méritait et elle le savait. Elle n'était qu'une enfant égoïste ne pensant qu'à elle-même. Elle ne méritait pas cet amour qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rendre, même à un dixième.

- Ne pleure pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer, même en public.

- Une chance que tu étais là. Mais...

- Arya gère la situation. Tu es fatiguée, tu as besoin de dormir.

La brune ne répondit pas la vérité, il était si gentil avec elle... elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle ne dormait presque plus depuis la mort de Ren. Ça lui ferait trop de mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre est la bataille. Je déteste écrire les batailles, la dernière fois je ne l'ai même pas fini. Mais j'avais déjà fait un chapitre dessus, il faut ne pas trop me demander quand même. Pourquoi je me justifie ? Parce que je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié.<strong>

**En attendant, n'oublier pas qu'il y a un petit bouton bleu en dessous. Vous cliquez dessus, mettez un ou deux mots et vous me faites plaisir, c'est gratuit et c'est ma paye alors n'hésitait pas le moins du monde. Et puis, je réponds toujours alors, cliquez !**

**Allez, à la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.<strong>_

_**(2) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs.**_

_**(3) Petit clin d'œil au film, même si il y a eu mieux.**_

_**(4) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_

_**(5) En italique, c'est les passages tirés du livre donc pas de moi.**_

_**(6) Injure rôdeur. En version polie, ça veut dire « crétin des Alpes », dans la traduction la plus proche, c'est « connard congénital ». Pluriel : Simdlans.**_


	21. Nielle

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et celui-ci est sur une bataille. Youpi ! Oui, c'était ironique. Je déteste écrire les batailles. C'est une chose que j'ai en horreur. Mais il faut bien que je le fasse, hélas. Je ne peux pas écrire sur cette histoire en zappant les batailles importantes. Ce qui est bien dommage si vous voulez mon avis.

Comment ça j'essaye de gagner des lignes pour écrire moins ? C'est totalement faux. Pour l'instant j'ai déjà écrit une ligne.

De plus, j'ai vraiment de la chance ^^. Pour mesurer la longueur de mon texte, je me sers de combien de pages j'ai écrites. Et devinez quoi ? Je me retrouve à devoir écrire ce chapitre en partant du milieu d'une page. Je vais bien m'amuser pour savoir si mon texte est assez long ou pas :). Entre mon stage et mon rapport, je n'ai que ça à faire, c'est bien connu. Je ronchonne, mais en réalité, j'adore écrire, alors ce n'est pas si grave. Même si ça fait chier.

En tut cas, moi je sais ce qui va se passer ensuite, alors je peux parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, c'est le privilège de l'auteur, il faut bien que j'en profite parfois ^^.

Pour ceux qui avaient encore un doute, oui, je fais un couper/coller des définitions.

Dois-je parler encore un peu ou vous laissez lire le chapitre ? Je sens que je vais être gentille.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong> **Nielle.**

L'homme relu le rapport des espions. Le moment était venu de lever les masques. Mais pas encore pour lui. Pourtant, il avait tellement envi d'y aller... pour les tuer. Même si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, il savait que c'était à cause d'eux qu'il était là. Si seulement le Roi n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour attraper le jeune Dragonnier. Comme si un garçon de ferme allait causer des problèmes à Durza. Ça faisait bien longtemps que l'Ombre n'avait plus besoin d'aide pour semer chaos et désolation. On ne peut pas se fier à des personnes qui trahissent ceux qu'ils ont jurés de protéger. De son avis, il fallait tuer les deux magiciens. À près tout, c'était leur faute si il était ici.

Et ça, c'était une raison suffisante pour vouloir les tuer. Il n'avait pas besoin du prétexte de son amnésie pour leur vouloir du mal. Car par leur faute, il l'avait perdue. Il avait bon ne plus savoir qui Elle était, mais il sentait qu'Elle était plus qu'importante pour lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas leur pardonner de lui avoir tendu un piège pour le conduire à sa perte. De plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que même avant qu'il ne soit fait prisonnier, il avait envi de les tuer très lentement.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La jeune femme serra son gantelet. L'heure approchait. Phœbus dormait encore dans leur lit. Elle ne lui avait pas menti, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là près d'elle. Mais il n'était pas Ren. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensait de plus en plus à son ancien mari. L'homme aux boucles brunes lui manquait terriblement malgré le temps, malgré le fait qu'elle tente de refaire sa vie avec un autre. Le Blond était gentil, attentionné et il l'aimait. Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle ne se sentait pas complète. Il y avait beaucoup de non-dit entre son amant et elle. Il connaissait toute son histoire... mais il ne connaissait aucune de ses pensées et encore moins l'état de son cœur. Par dessus son Elcalda _**(1)**_, elle passa une robe noire fendue jusqu'à la hanche. C'était une robe faite pour les combats qui avait la vertu de cachée son armure. Car après tout, la Peau d'écailles est faite pour être portée sous les vêtements. Elle repensa au nain qui était venu alors que le sommeil la fuyait. Il était paniqué et il y avait de quoi. Elle l'avait suivit et quand elle était revenue, Phœbus dormait encore. Elle mit ses bottes et enfila sa deuxième armure. Oui, elle avait deux armures alors que l'Elcalda était amplement suffisante, mais il y avait surement un Ombre dans les personnes à tuer aujourd'hui et elle tenait à rester en vie car même si c'était très solide, même de véritables écailles de dragons pouvaient être transpercées. Parfois, il fallait mieux être trop prudent et vivant qu'inconscient et légèrement mort. Elle regarda son compagnon toujours endormi. Il faudra qu'elle le réveille. Un coup léger se fit entendre sur la porte. Avant même d'ouvrir, la jeune femme savait qui était son visiteur. Elle soupira et alla ouvrir. Nasuada entra en regardant par dessus son épaule. Sylvie soupira de nouveau, la Vardenne était vraiment décidée à faire ça. La fille d'Ajihad fréquentait trop la fille de Morzan, elle devenait aussi têtue que l'autre.

- Que ce soit moi, Phœbus ou Éric, promets-moi que tu resteras près de l'un de nous trois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous serons les seuls à savoir que c'est ta première bataille.

- Et que si tu es près de nous, tu seras avec plusieurs Rôdeurs prêts à intervenir si tu es dans une situation que tu ne peux pas gérer seule. Phœbus est du genre prudent, de plus c'est un archer, il va donc rarement en première ligne. Éric et moi sommes des Seigneurs Rôdeurs. Aucune personne de notre peuple nous laissera seuls dans une situation périlleuse sauf si on leur en donne un ordre particulier.

- Comme me conduire à l'écart, comprit la Vardenne.

- En effet, ton père va déjà vouloir me tuer si tu t'en sors sans une égratignure, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, signala la Rôdeuse.

- Mais c'est mon choix.

- Et je t'aide à lui désobéir, je sais qu'il te croit avec les autres femmes vardennes. Avant que je te passe un équipement, j'ai un petit détail à régler.

Le Seigneur prit un seau d'eau et s'avança près du lit. Ensuite, sans prévenir, elle le renversa sur le dormeur. Ce dernier poussa un cri fort peu viril. Il jura également, puis il vit l'expression de sa maitresse et il comprit qu'il était l'heure. Il prit de quoi se préparer et alla voir si Éric voulait bien lui prêter un peu de place. Tranquillement, Sylvie de ouvrit sa malle et commença à en sortir des paquets en tissus.

- J'espère que ça va t'aller. Tu as de la chance, j'ai une épée et par miracle, elle n'est pas à Edoc'sil _**(2)**_ ou à Edur vakna _**(3)**_, signala la Rôdeuse.

- Comment ça « par miracle » ? Je ne crois même pas qu'il t'arrive de te laver sans avoir une arme sur toi.

- Je suis plus cimeterre qu'épée. Celle-là, c'est celle que j'avais pour mes premières leçons d'escrime. Et je me lave non-armée, s'indigna Sylvie. Enfin... quand je suis chez moi.

- Tu es un peu paranoïaque, ma pauvre.

- Totalement et c'est ce qui m'a permis de vivre aussi longtemps. Il faut toujours être prête à tout et savoir attendre Et puis, « Cal nadia dïs no fisdal desis find del con si on dalmon, que sus notaficas sil madfa ka don sol erden, cita calmement la brune. En quien dal notaficas _**(4) **_», cita-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Nasuada à son amie.

- Ne t'en occupe pas, ma Chérie.

- Ce n'est pour me rassurer.

Pour seule réponse, cette dernière se contenta se sourire. Après tout, elle n'était pas là pour rassurer la fille d'Ajihad mais pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer bêtement.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regarda les visages autour d'elle. Nasuada avait dissimulé ses traits sous un casque et elle avait décidé de se battre avec les archets. C'est donc Phœbus qui gardera un œil sur elle. La brune avait bien insisté que sur la jeune vardenne sortait de la bataille avec une seule égratignure, ça serait la fête du blond et pas dans le bon sens. Lorsqu'elle était allée voir Ajihad avec Éric, elle avait été tentée de lui avouer que sa fille restait, mais elle ne l'avait pas pu. Elle connaissait trop bien son amie, elle ne le lui pardonnera jamais si elle venait à trahir sa confiance.

- Nielle ? Tu as de la visite, lui annonça Éric en la sortant de ses pensées.

La brune releva la tête et regarda son visiteur rentrer. Elle eut un sourire amical, Murtagh était venu la voir. Elle sentait qu'il voulait lui poser une question mais qu'il attendait de l'avoir saluée.

- Nielle ? Et, est-ce normal qu'il ne connaisse pas ton véritable non ?

- Nielle est mon nom pour cette bataille. Et il connait mon nom de naissance, même si c'est normal que ce ne soit pas le cas de tous les Rôdeurs, nous venons d'un peuple bizarre.

- Tu as réussi à monter haut. Je suis...

- Rien du tout, j'ai pris la place que j'aurai eue si notre père n'avait pas trahi et failli. Je n'ai pas gagné mon titre, je l'ai eu par héritage, corrigea-t-elle son frère. C'est le même résultat, mais pas la même chose.

- Mais es-tu heureuse ? Fit-il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il savait déjà la réponse qui était dans le cœur de sa sœur. Dis-le-moi franchement, s'il te plait. J'ai envi d'être le frère que je n'ai pas pu être.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas répondre immédiatement. Heureuse... elle avait tout pour l'être. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu... Sauf Ren. Elle ne s'endormait pas près de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais aux côtés d'un autre. Certes, elle s'entendait bien avec Le Blond, mais il n'était pas le brun. Alors, comme seule réponse, elle bougea doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Non, elle n'était pas heureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle perdrait Phœbus. Jamais il ne lui pardonnera de ne pas être autant heureuse avec lui que lorsqu'elle était avec Ren. Et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, il était si gentille. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse sans, même si elle faisait semblant. Elle avait bon appelé Phœbus « mon amour », ça sonnait faux lorsque son cœur écoutait ce surnom.

- J'aurai voulu n'avoir pas raison, lui confia Murtagh.

- Nombreuse son des choses qu'on aurait voulu différentes. Le problème, c'est qu'elles ne le sont pas. Et toi, es-tu heureux ? Lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- Non, mais je pense avoir enfin trouvé la paix.

Elle lui sourit amicalement mais tristement. Elle savait que lui aussi vivait avec le poids de leur héritage sur les épaules, mais dans le fond, elle aurait aimé que l'un d'entre eux deux échappent à leur destin d'enfants de parjures.

- Tu vas te battre... murmura-t-elle. Eragon le sait-il ?

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules ce qui la fit rire. Pas d'un rire qui s'entend à des kilomètres, mais un petit rire discret et amusé, un rire qui sort du cœur. À la place de son frère, elle aurait sans doute eut la même réponse. Il la regarda sans comprendre mais juste rassuré qu'elle sache encore rire de cette façon... même si il percevait dans ce rire une discrète pointe de souffrance. La même que lorsqu'elle avait trois ans. Une douleur qu'elle cachait et qu'on ne pouvait découvrir que si on savait où la chercher.

- Sois prudent, mon frère. Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver.

- Moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous survivrons et nous raconterons nos vies, la rassura son jumeau. Je te fais la promesse que plus rien ne nous séparera.

- Tu m'expliqueras la vie dans l'Empire... commença la brune.

- ... tu m'apprendras celle de notre peuple, termina le jeune homme.

Cette promesse leur fit du bien car elle leur prouva qu'ils avaient encore des choses à se dire et à vivre ensemble. C'était un espoir qui les poussait à croire qu'ils pourraient retrouver l'amitié et la confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient il y tant d'année, dans une autre vie. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils se connaissaient très mal, mais ils n'avaient jamais été des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Non, jamais ils ne s'étaient perdus à ce point. Ceux que la vie avait séparés avait enfin été réunit par le destin.

Alors que Murtagh allait partir, sa sœur lui offrir un poignard. _Son _premier poignard. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire, il aurait fallu qu'il soit un Rôdeur pour comprendre l'étendue de ce geste, mais il en fût touché. Il ne savait pas que cette lame avait été la première arme de se sœur et qu'elle l'avait accompagnée dans toutes ses batailles, mais il comprit que cet objet avait une grande valeur pour elle. Alors il voulu la refuser, mais il lut dans les yeux de celle qui, aujourd'hui, s'appelait Nielle, que c'était important pour elle. À la place de lui dire non, il la remercia de tout son cœur. C'était le premier cadeau venant du fond du cœur qu'on lui faisait.

- Comment dit-on « merci » ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mirgla, répondit la jeune fille.

- Mirgla répéta le jeune homme.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Son petit frère allait bientôt connaître sa véritable bataille. Mais pour l'instant, il connaissait l'attente. Elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ça. Attendre. Attendre encore et toujours. Attendre que ça commence. Attendre en sachant que c'est inévitable. Ce n'est pas pendant la bataille que les lâches se montraient, c'était pendant l'attente que la volonté se minait. Pas après en milieu d'un champ de bataille. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour qu'il y ait plus de Rôdeurs, mais c'était le temps qu'il manquait justement. Les renforts, pouvant venir, les plus proches étaient à une journée d'ici. Il n'y avait pas de secourt à attendre. Enfin, trop tard pour se battre. Karmal dar _**(5)**_ et cardlad _**(6)**_. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Elle sortit de sa chambre et marcha jusqu'à ses hommes. Dix-neuf personnes sous sa responsabilité. Et elle détesterait devoir écrire à la famille de l'un d'eux. Elle le regarda commencer à se préparer à se déployer. Elle leur fit signe de venir et elle les dévisagea longuement avec ses graves yeux noirs. Elle sentait leur peur et leur doute, mais elle savait d'expérience qu'une fois la bataille commencée, c'est deux choses disparaitront. C'est d'une voix claire et calme qu'elle leur parla.

- Rôdeurs ! Toute ma vie, j'ai respecté un code. Et ce code est simple : honore les Étoiles_** (7)**_, aime ta famille et défends ton pays. Les Vardens sont comme des frères pour nous. Défendez-les !

Éric suivit, ils y en avaient qui avait de la chance, ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand discours pour être suivi. Et Sylvie en faisait partie qu'elle le veille ou non. Il savait que son amie détestait être obéie parce que c'était elle qui parlait, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors elle faisait un court, ou long, discours pour faire comme si qu'on la suit pour une autre raison que parce que c'est elle. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre, c'est que l'écouter était dangereux. Il était sure qu'elle serait capable de convaincre Lord Barst de devenir fermier, de manger que des fruits et des légumes.

- Prenez vos positions, Rôdeurs. Et n'ayez aucun doute ou aucune pitié car Ils n'en n'auront pas, continua-t-elle en les regardant tous. Que les étoiles veillent sur vous tous.

- Et qu'elles illuminent ta route, Seigneur d'Imladris, lui répondit-on.

Elle les salua d'un mouvement de tête et ses hommes allèrent se mettre en position. Le moment approchait à grands pas.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Durant combien de temps elle avait attendu à côté d'Éric ? Elle l'ignorait. Trop longtemps en tout cas, elle avait envi de voir autre chose que les mêmes pierres que l'instant d'avant. Mais si elle partait, ça serait une catastrophe pour le moral des combattants, alors elle restait là à attendre. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Attendre. Attendre encore et toujours attendre la prochaine bataille. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que sa vie se résumée à attendre de mettre sa vie en jeu pour une petite victoire au goût plus qu'amer. Elle entendait encore Wedge lui dire « il n'y a pas de petites victoires, toutes les victoires comptent. Et si, pour toi, elles ont un coup amère, c'est parce que tu n'es pas une machine à tuer mais une humaine ». Il lui manquait. Il était parti comme ça, à un moment, il était là et l'instant d'après... plus personne. Comme Ren. Parfois, elle détestait ceux qui étaient morts et qui comptaient pour elle. Après, elle se haïssait de les avoir détestés. Ils lui manquaient tellement.

Elle vit un guetteur sortir des tunnels. Il était l'heure. Elle transmit l'information et monta sur son cheval. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien et espérait qu'il soit aussi calme dans les batailles que sa défunte jument. Elle aussi lui manquait, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de sentir les Urgals approcher. Alors, elle sût ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Humains et Nains ! Mes frères ! Le moment est venu. Nous savons tous ce qui va sortir de ces tunnels. Et je sens la même peur. Cette peur qui pourrait conquérir nos cœurs et nous faire lâcher nos armes. Cette peur qui pourrait nous rendre plus lâche que des tueurs d'enfants. Je ne peux pas vous promettre la victoire, mais aujourd'hui, nous ne nous battrons pas pour survivre ou vivre. Nous nous battrons pour nos familles et ce qui nous est cher. C'est en leur noms que je vous ordonne de tenir !

Une clameur lui répondit et elle sût qu'elle avait gagné, aucun de faiblirait durant les combats. Seule la mort les empêcherait de se battre. Cette victoire était macabre, mais elle était nécessaire. Elle se détestait d'avoir fait ça, mais comme toujours, les besoins des Rôdeurs passaient avant ceux de son âme.

Six entrées, six groupes, six batailles en une. Et elle n'était pas dans la même que ses frères. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal, tout ce qu'elle savait était que si il en avait été autrement, elle n'aurait pas pût s'empêcher de les surveiller du coin de l'œil aussi stupide que ce soit. Elle connaissait mal son ainé et n'avait eu que deux conversation avec son benjamin. Pourtant, elle avait envi de les protéger et d'être là pour eux. C'était si stupide, si... si humain. Elle secoua la tête et s'obligea à penser calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distraite. Vraiment pas.

Le bruit d'une armée en marche se fit entendre et la jeune fille dégaina ses cimeterres. Comme à chaque fois, le chant qu'ils firent lui paru sinistre et comme à chaque fois, elle se mit en garde.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Elle ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps elle se battait, mais en tout cas, une chose était sure, trop longtemps. Elle commençait à sentir les effets de la fatigue. À chaque fois qu'elle tuait un ennemi, deux autres prenaient sa place. Au bout d'un moment, ça pouvait refroidir les ardeurs du plus combatif des combattants. Son cheval était tombé depuis quelques minutes ? Heures ? Impossible à dire. Maintenant, elle était à pied et désavantager par sa « petite » taille par rapport aux Urgals. Au moins ce n'était pas des Kulls, c'était déjà ça de positif. Le point négatif était qu'elle n'avait plus de potion à jeter sur ses adversaires, que sa réserve de poignard était vide et qu'elle avait cassé l'un de ses cimeterres. Bref, il ne lui restait plus que de quoi faire pousser des champignons sur des Urgals et l'arme de sa défunte tante. Les Elfes savaient vraiment bien forger les armes, c'étaient résistant ces trucs quand ils passaient entre les mains de leurs forgerons. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas pour tout son arsenal.

Une explosion se fit entendre et la secousse la fit tomber par terre. Un Urgal allait l'achever quand un cri se fit entendre. Elle regarda son bourreau reculer, elle avait l'impression qu'il était désorienté. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre de nouveau la situation, et sans savoir ce qui se passait elle-même, elle lui planta Maela dans le ventre. Il y avait des moments pour tout. Des moments pour hésiter et des moments pour agir. Et là, c'était un moment pour agir .Et elle ne voulait pas mettre à l'épreuve la solidité de ses protections. Difficilement, elle le releva et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle faillit retomber par terre devant ce qu'elle voyait. Impossible. Alors, là, elle devait rêver. Au moins que le monde soit tombé à la renverse et que toutes les lois de la nature aient été changées quand elle ne regardait pas. Les Urgals ne pouvaient pas battre en retraite. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé durant une bataille où ils allaient gagner. Que s'était-il passé ? Pour une fois, elle était capable de croire n'importe qu'elle explication tirée par les cheveux que lui ferait Tom.

* * *

><p><strong>Je déteste écrire les chapitres de bataille. À chaque fois je me retrouve au milieu de ma page sans savoir quoi mettre ensuite donc j'improvise. Au moins j'ai réussi à caser un autre nom pour Sylvie, ça commence à être compliquer de le faire de façon originale. Le bon côté, c'est que ma première question n'est pas « qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre dans mon chapitre », mais « quel nom je vais bien pouvoir trouver dans mes livres sur les fleurs ? ». C'est bien. Ça change. Et puis c'est un jeu de le caser dans le chapitre après. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, il me reste encore une vingtaine de noms de fleurs sur la petite liste que je me suis faite.<strong>

**Il me reste encore une page et demi à écrire pour faire un chapitre d'une taille raisonnable. Ce n'est pas facile, vraiment. Surtout que je ne suis pas vraie ment inspirée. Oui, je sais, je parle de truc qui peuvent aller dans les commentaires du haut, mais j'ai la flemme de remonter world de trois pages. J'ai une excuse, il est 23 heures passées. Je peux bien être flemmarde à partir d'une certaine heure.**

**Et oui, j'ai regardé Troie il y a quelques jours, que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas que l'écriture dans la vie. Personne n'est parfait... pas même moi.**

**Et oui, je me suis plainte d'écrire un chapitre une bataille et il est majoritaire sur ce qu'il y a avant. Tout le monde a lu cette bataille, je crois n'avoir pas besoin de beaucoup la développer. Mais bon, je peux toujours me tromper. Je reconnais que ça peut m'arriver. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, avoir je n'ai pas besoin de développer cette bataille, je ne vais pas recopier le livre quand même.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.<strong>_

_**(2) Celle qu'on ne peut conquérir Terme elfique. C'est dans cette ville que vivent principalement les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et c'est la capitale du peuple des Rôdeurs, le cœur de leur pouvoir. A noté, la capital des Rôdeurs, Edoc'sil, se trouve au cœur des Terres de la Maison d'Imladris.**_

_**(3) La colline éveillée. Ville sur les Terres d'Imladris à côté d'un lac où le temps est plus doux qu'à Edoc'sil durant l'été. Sylvie y passe l'été quand elle est sur ses Terres.**_

_**(4) « Seul les proies sont pressées de combattre, les chasseurs préfèrent qu'il soit l'heure. Et nous sommes des chasseurs », citation d'une lettre écrite par le premier Roi des Rôdeurs aux elfes (cette lettre a été entièrement écrite dans la langue des Rôdeurs ce qui a été moyennement apprécier par le Roi elfique de cette époque).**_

_**(5) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(6) Juron rôdeur qui dit que la situation ne sera pas pire même si il se mettait à pleuvoir de la bouse.**_

_**(7) Les Rôdeurs ne croient pas vraiment aux Dieux. Pour eux, les Étoiles sont les Grands qui ont marqués le monde en bien qui observent et guident les êtres pensants.**_


	22. Dahlia

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Et voilà, j'arrive à la fin du tome 1. C'est mon dernier chapitre sur ce tome, après je passe au deuxième. Il m'a fallut 22 chapitres. Enfin… 22, une fois que j'aurai terminé d'écrire ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas commencer le tome deux dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Je ne sais vraiment pas, je pense que ça va dépendre de comment il va évoluer.

Bref, je ne peux pas prévoir. Oui, j'écris mes notes au fur et à mesure de mon avancer dans l'écriture du chapitre. Mais bon, on s'en moque.

C'est pratique les vacances, j'ai mis moins d'une semaine à écrire ce chapitre. Et j'ai même le temps pour travailler mes autres histoires. C'est génial !

Au fait, normalement, c'est mon dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances pour quatre semaines. Alors je vais pas pouvoir poster pendant un peu de temps, mais je compte continuer à écrire quand même. Suivant si ça me plait toujours ou pas au moment de le mettre sur ordinateur, vous pourriez avoir plusieurs chapitres à mon retour, mais noter bien que je ne vous promet rien. Allez, je vais être gentille aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 22 :<span> Dahlia.**

Sylvie avait mal partout. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ait été blessée durant la bataille. Ça, il n'y avait aucune chance à que ça lui arrive vu qu'elle portait à ce moment-là son Elcalda _**(1)**_ en plus de son armure. Cette cuirasse était une merveille dès qu'il s'agissait d'empêcher les coupures et tout genre. Mais elle n'empêchait pas les ennemis de nous taper dessus donc de nous recouvrir de bleus. C'est sûr, c'était un moindre mal. Mais c'était quand même douloureux. Maintenant, elle attendait avec Arya, Murtagh et Saphira qu'Eragon daigne bien vouloir se réveiller. Elle eut un sourire en pensant à l'exploit qu'il venait de faire. Maintenant, elle avait un « tueur d'Ombre » dans la famille. Elle n'était pas fière de son petit frère. Elle en était extrêmement fière. Et il y avait de quoi, il faisait maintenant parti de la petite liste de ceux qui avait réussi l'exploit de tuer un Ombre. Et pas n'importe lequel, Durza, l'un des bras droit de Galbatorix. Il fallait bien reconnaître que pour mettre le Grand Parjure en rogne, Eragon était plus doué qu'elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de faire preuve de bonne volonté pour le mettre en colère. Elle poussa un petit soupire. La mort de Durza faisait renaitre de l'espoir chez les Vardens, mais c'était presque vain. Il était si facile de créer un Ombre que ça ne sera qu'un petit ennui pour le Tyran. Un petit ennui qui allait l'énerver mais qu'il pourra faire tourner à son avantage. De plus, il est difficile de contrôler un Ombre, Eragon n'avait fait qu'avancer le moment où Durza aurait été détruit. Elle ne dénigrait pas le miracle qu'avait fait son frère, mais elle le relativisait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une raison pour ne pas se réjouir d'être encore en un seul morceau. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un début. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle retardait le moment de prendre une plume pour annoncer à une famille qu'un des leurs ne rentrera jamais à la maison.

« Maison ». Ce mot est étrange. Elle en avait eu des maisons. Maintenant, ça maison été surtout là où elle posait son sac le soir même si elle possédait des demeures. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit vraiment à elle où retourner. Elle avait des lieux plein d'histoire qui avait été construit pour ses ancêtres. Le seul où elle se sentait vraiment bien… c'était là-bas qu'elle avait dit « oui » à Ren. Trop de bons souvenirs pour qu'elle aime y rester tout le temps. Elle était bien mieux sur la route. Ça la rendait un peu triste de faire se constat. Elle repensa à ce que Murtagh lui avait demandé avant la bataille. « Es-tu heureuse ? » C'est sans aucun doute qu'elle pouvait répondre que non. Et pourtant plus d'une personne voudrait être à sa place. Elle avait de l'or, autant de colliers qu'elle voulait, des pierres que l'on ne trouve pas d'ans un autre pays que celui de son peuple. Elle faisait même partie de la noblesse. Mais non, elle voulait plus. Ou plutôt autre chose. Elle voulait une famille et une maison bien à elle. Bref, elle voulait ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

Pour se changer les idées, elle regarda les deux autres personnes présentes. Elle était la seule à s'être changer depuis la bataille, mais surtout à avoir pris un bain. Elle aurait pu avoir honte si dans le fond, elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Pour être franche, elle avait mis une tenue propre et s'était souciée de son hygiène surtout pour échapper à Ajihad qui n'était pas très content que son unique enfant, sa fille, le fruit de ses vingt ans, ou autre façon de le dire, se soit battue, même très bien, contre sa volonté de père. Nasuada aussi avait filé doux et n'avait pas signalé à son paternel qu'elle n'avait même pas une égratignure. Parfois, il fallait mieux se taire. Et le mieux était de partir discrètement avant que ça vous tombe dessus. La Rôdeuse savait que le Chef Varden n'allait pas aimer le rôle qu'elle avait eut dans la désobéissance de la Vardenne. Mais elles étaient amies et Sylvie pouvait difficilement lui refuser son aide.

Qu'est-ce que le temps passait lentement. La jeune femme savait que son petit frère ne risquait rien car il était entre les mains d'Angela. Mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle était entrain de s'endormir sa tête sur l'épaule de Murtagh. Elle n'avait pas envi de lire ou de faire quelque chose, elle voulait juste qu'Eragon se réveille et qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose. Enfin, d'un côté, elle n'était pas pressée d'écrire une certaine lettre. Mais sur ce point-là, elle n'avait pas le choix, ça faisait parti de ses devoirs de Seigneurs Rôdeur. Karmal dar _**(2)**_, et là ça venait du cœur. Elle pourrait même dire Kastal dar _**(3)**_. Ça allait bien avec la situation. Surtout qu'une fois l'adrénaline retombée, elle s'était sentie de nouveau sur les nerfs.

Enfin, Angela ouvrit la porte. Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre. Enfin... Saphira passa la tête derrière les autres visiteurs. Eragon ne sembla pas remarquer sa sœur qui resta à l'écart. Elle voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Murtagh et leur cadet. Quelque chose que lui et elle avait perdu au fil des années. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour réparer les dégâts qu'avait fait leur séparation. La jeune humaine ne pût s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas profiter de l'absence de Morzan pour les emmener tous les deux loin de tout ça. Elle avait réussit à le faire pour sa fille, pourquoi ne pas le faire pour son fils ? Elle ne le saura jamais. Mais Selena devait avoir une raison. C'était obligé.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le réveille d'Eragon et Sylvie était furieuse. Elle l'entendait encore dire « J'ai dis quelque chose de mal, Dahlia ? ». Si il savait, il saurait pourquoi elle était très énervée. À vrai dire, elle était bien en colère que simplement furieuse. Ce mot était bien trop fiable pour décrire son humeur. Le témoignage de son cadet était plus que révélateur. Elle allait les tuer. Très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très lentement. Elle n'aura qu'à dire à Ajihad qu'ils l'ont attaquée quand elle voulait juste leur poser des questions sur la trahison qui avait conduit à la mort de Ren. Jamais elle ne pourra leur pardonner. Jamais. Au moment où elle avait trouvé un peu de bonheur, ils le lui avaient arraché. Le pire, c'était qu'elle devait attendre leur retour pour enfin avoir sa revanche. Ils étaient partis « chassés » l'Urgal avec Ajihad. La Rôdeuse était pour qu'on les laisse tranquille. Ils avaient perdu, ils n'allaient pas réattaquer, ce ne sont pas des idiots. Elle allait tuer les jumeaux.

Les Chauves n'avaient pas de chance. Généralement, elle se calmait avec le temps, mais pas cette fois-ci. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils travaillaient pour Galbatorix. Trop longtemps qu'elle les supportait. Ils allaient payer leur trahison.

Elle se moquait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être juge et bourreau. À ce moment-là, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait les faire payer. Le temps qu'elle avait attendu se comptait en année. Elle les haïssait. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit en position du lotus sur la pierre. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle face autre chose. Elle sentit une chaleur familière à son doigt. Sans lutter, elle laissa le souvenir l'emmener dans la vie d'un autre.

_Sa peine l'étouffait, l'empêchait de respirer. Impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. C'était impossible. C'était un mensonge. Son frère, son petit frère... Le compagnon de tant de jeux. Son ami depuis si longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne le pouvait pas. Comment aurait-il pu faire ça ? Jamais, il n'aurait osé le faire Il ne le pouvait pas. Et si il l'avait fait, il avait été trompé. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Que diront leurs parents ? Que les étoiles étaient cruelles de faire ça. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devra faire si ça s'avérait vraie. Comment pourrait-elle le bannir ? Comment pourra-t-elle le chasser de la famille ? Pourtant, elle était un Seigneur Rôdeur. Elle n'avait pas le choix._

_Galbatorix. Tout était de la faute de cet homme. Il allait payer, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devra faire de sa vie._

_- Zinnia ? L'appela une voix._

_La femme se redressa en reniflant et regarda son visiteur._

_- Maitre Oromis, le salua-t-elle._

_- Tu dois avancer, te refermer sur toi-même ne servira à rien._

_- J'ai si mal, Maitre. Galbatorix m'a prit mon frère. Si Morzan a vraiment trahit, je n'ai plus de fratrie._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai. Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas blessée. J'ai formé ton frère. Si je n'ai rien vu venir, tu ne pouvais pas le voir alors que tu connais mieux que moi son cœur._

_Elle ferma les yeux. Elle revoyait l'attaque. Elle entendait de nouveau le bruit de verre brisé, elle apercevait de nouveau la pierre que l'on avait jetée dans ses carreaux. Alors, elle sut._

_- Il m'a prévenue... murmura-t-elle. Il y a encore du bon en lui._

Sylvie ouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle ne comprenait pas une vision du passé. Pour une fois, elle était incapable de dire pourquoi elle avait vu un moment d'une autre vie. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle ne savait même pas quand sa tante avait vécu ça. En tout cas, elle était trop perturbée pour être en colère. C'était peut-être pour ça que son anneau lui avait montré ce moment.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Même trois jours après la bataille, Tromjheim ne s'en était toujours pas remit. La Rôdeuse doutait même qu'il s'en remette un jour : l'Étoile de Saphir, le cœur de cette cité et des nains avait été détruite. Certes, ça avait permis de gagner, mais le prix à payer pour les nains était très élevé. Elle, pourtant sans gène, n'aurait sans doute pas osé la faire exploser. Mais elle n'en voulait pas à Arya, à près tout, l'Elfe avait sauvé Eragon. Rien que pour ça, Sylvie lui pardonnait.

La brune regarda l'entrée du tunnel. Ajihad n'était pas encore rentré. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'avait toujours pas digéré la désobéissance de Nasuada. Et elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle l'avait aidée. Elle était une Rôdeuse, pas suicidaire. Il ne faut pas confondre. Elle devait parler à Ajihad au sujet des Chauves. Mais surtout, elle voulait revoir Murtagh, passer un peu de temps avec lui. Maintenant, les Vardens agissaient avec lui comme si il était né parmi eux. Un des miracle de la guerre, des personnes que tout opposent unis contre la même chose.

En tout cas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Chef varden sache qu'elle avait aidé Nasuada. La brune sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette révélation. Alors, pas du tout. L'argument « c'est mon amie » n'allait pas marcher, loin de là. Ça elle en était sure. Tout comme le fait que le père n'allait pas rester fâcher contre son enfant très longtemps. Ce n'était pas le paternel de la Rôdeuse. Ajihad ne lèvera jamais la main contre la chaire de sa chaire. Il en était fier même si il ne le dira pas. C'était un homme bon et exemplaire, si tous les hommes lui ressemblaient, il n'y aurait plus de guerre. Mais même le plus droit des hommes pouvait faire des erreurs de jugements. Les Jumeaux en étaient la preuve. Ces salles petits Sindlans _**(4)**_. Rien que de penser à eux et à leur fourberie, elle avait des envies de meurtre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être juge et bourreau même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais les Étoiles savaient combien c'était tentant.

Ajihad ne devait plus tarder. Et Sylvie comptait bien signaler à son ainé que même si elle avait bien conscience de la symbolique du fait qu'il soit parti, il était blessé et sa place n'était pas à la chasse. Vraiment, les hommes. Toujours à faire le malin même quand ça en est ridicule.

Ça y était. Elle voyait la troupe revenir. Les soldats qui composaient la troupe faisaient les fiers. Certes, il y avait de quoi mais bon, trop c'est trop quand même. Ils n'étaient partis que trois jours traquer des êtres vivants qui ne demandaient qu'à s'enfuir. Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire tout un plat.

Soudain, d'autres silhouettes jaillirent des galerie. C'est à ce moment là que Sylvie eut l'impression que tous ses sens la trompaient. Impossible. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit l'un de ses cimeterres et fonça vers la mêlée. Impossible. Ça ne ressemblait pas au genre de chose que les Urgals faisaient d'habitude. Elle eut jute le temps de planter sa lame dans le corps de l'un des attaquants avant que la troupe des assaillants se retirer. Bien entendu, aucun de les laissait faire tranquillement. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que des combattants de la liberté, elle se sentait choquée, comme étourdie. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Arya et Orik aussi. Elle voyait des gens debout. Mais surtout, elle voyait ceux qui aurait dû l'être mais qui ne l'étaient pas.

« Murtagh... Ajihad... Où êtes-vous ? » Pensa-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas drôle, montrez-vous... Pour l'amour des Étoiles, je vous en supplie... Dites-moi que vous allez bien. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Elle erra au milieu des corps à la recherche des deux personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas voir allongées. Soudain, elle en vit un. Ajihad était allongé dans la poussière, le plastron de sa cuirasse entaillé et enfoncé en plusieurs endroit. La brune sentit des larmes brulées ses yeux. Aucune magie ne sauvera cet homme. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Même toute sa vie ne suffira pas à l'empêcher de rejoindre les Étoiles. Elle joignit ses mains et les porta à sa bouche avant de murmurer une prière demandant aux Étoiles d'accorder à Ajihad une place parmi elles. Elle sentit de l'eau salé sur ses lèvres. Seule une petite partie de son esprit écoutait les derniers mot de ce Grand Chef. La majorité le pleurait. Une autre part de son esprit faisait des calculs sur les mouvements politiques que provoquera cette perte. Elle détestait ce côté d'elle-même. Ce côté juste et simplement manipulateur et calculateur.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Elle et ses foutus principes. Si elle les avait accompagnés, elle aurait pu empêcher ça. Ou mourir pour rien. Mourir car elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre. C'était triste, mais c'était vrai. Elle n'aurait pas fait mieux qu'une vingtaine d'homme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se leurre. Si elle était encore vivante après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu plus de chance que la moyenne des gens. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était la vérité. Elle n'était pas meilleure. Elle avait juste eu la chance de ne jamais tomber sur meilleur qu'elle en combat.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il n'avait pas toujours été un des chiens-chiens de Galbatorix. À une époque, il avait de la fierté. À une époque, il pouvait s'habiller sans la permission d'un homme. Mais, ça c'était avant. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de liberté qu'il ne savait même plus à quoi ça pouvait ressembler. Le Roi l'avait fait appeler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était un mystère, tout comme pourquoi il avait du mal à parler de lui en le nommant « Le Roi » ou « Sa Majesté ». La réponse ne devait pas être loin, mais il ne savait pas où la chercher. Enfin si il le savait. Au même endroit qu'Elle. Mais où exactement, impossible à savoir.

En tout cas, maintenant, il pouvait associer trois choses à Elle. La première était une fleur des bois. Une fleur que le Roi ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. La deuxième se trouvait être une image. Une image que lui avait donnée un vin lorsqu'il l'avait gouté. Et la troisième un nom. Un simple nom, Imladris. C'était étrange car il ne voyait pas de lien entre ces trois choses. La fleur était sauvage, le vin raffiné et Imladris était le nom d'un homme mort depuis des siècles. Et son nom n'avait été cité qu'une fois, juste sur une liste de personnes bannies envoyées en Alagaësia. Alors pourquoi il pensait à un foyer quand il entendait ce nom ? Impossible à savoir.

L'homme finit par arriver devant la porte de la salle du trône. Il détestait y aller, à chaque fois, il revoyait le Roi le tourmenter dans la salle de Parle-Vrai. Vraiment, cet être était un... un... un... Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait ce vouloir dire quelque chose et qu'au moment de dire le mot, même mentalement, il lui échappe. Il détestait ces moments, mais il vivait avec. Il voyait le mot, mais ignorait le terme. Comme si il avait oublié une partie du langage qu'il avait appris au fil des années. Il n'aimait pas cette impression. Il inspira et vida son esprit pour se calmer comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire au Roi. Puis, seulement, il franchit la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, il n'a pas avancé assez vite à mon goût. A vrai dire, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir poster aujourd'hui car j'ai failli ne pas le finir à temps. J'aurai détesté ça, mais vous encore plus. J'ai peur que ce chapitre soit un peu court. J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas trop. En tout cas, moi c'est mon cas. Je savais en le commençant que j'aurai du mal à l'avancer, mais j'espérai aller un peu plus vite quand même.<strong>

**C'est vrai que j'ai repris l'écriture de mon autre fic se qui a ralenti la production de celle-ci. C'est vrai que j'ai fait ce que je pouvais et que ce n'est pas de ma faute si il me faut une semaine pour faire un chapitre. Mais je trouve que je ne vais pas assez vite.**

**Vous vous rendez compte, je m'auto-engueule. C'est un comble, je teints vraiment une couche parfois. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'aime comme ça, c'est ce qui compte.**

**A la revoilure tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.<strong>_

_**(2) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(3) Juron rôdeur. Il veut dire « ça fait chier ».**_

_**(4) Injure rôdeur. En version polie, « crétins des Alpes », dans la traduction la plus proche « connards congénitaux ». Singulier : Simdlan.**_


	23. Jacinthe

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Ça y est. Je l'ai fait. Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué Ajihad et livré Murtagh à Galbatorix. Je suis un monstre. Je me déteste. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Oh destin cruel ! Oh Moire, quel tragique fait avait vous fait en me faisant faire ça ? Pauvre de moi, si jeune et déjà cruelle. Je crois que j'en fais un peu trop là. En tout cas, tout ça pour dire : Murtagh ! Je suis désolée !

Oui, je suis un cas désespéré, même à l'asile, ils n'ont pas voulu de moi.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, même ceux qui ont tenté de me tuer.

En tout cas, me voilà de retour.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 23 :<span> Jacinthe.**

Ajihad était mort. Rien que ça était un drame. Mais pour le cœur de Sylvie, il y avait bien pire. Murtagh avait disparu. Dans son cas, il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer. Pas d'au revoir pour le fils de Morzan. Pas de dernier voyage. Pas de prière. Rien. Si il n'y avait pas de corps, on ne considérait pas que la personne soit morte. Tout ce qui lui restait de son jumeau était une tunique et deux gantelets. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Urgals n'avaient pas laissé les armes également. Elle n'en savait rien. Comme elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réfléchissait pour trouver des incohérences alors qu'elle avait si mal. Elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle était assise à l'entrée d'une grotte et elle regardait la vue sans rien voir. Elle n'arrivait même pas à sentir qu'Éric et Arya étaient là. Elle ne les endentait pas alors qu'ils parlaient d'elle. À vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait que la douleur cesse.

- Il y a plusieurs stade de deuil chez les humains. Chaque stade dur pendant un ou plusieurs jours, leur durée dépend de la personne, expliqua l'humain à l'Elfe. Le premier est le déni.

Murtagh n'était pas mort, elle le savait, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonnée. Il ne le pouvait pas. Jamais il ne lui ferait ça. Les autres se trompaient.

- Ensuite, vient la dépression, continua l'homme sans se rendre compte de ce que vivait son amie.

Il était mort. Elle ne servait à rien. Tout ceux auquel elle tenait mouraient l'un après l'autre. Elle était bonne à rien, juste une bouche à nourrir, tout juste bonne à prendre de la place. Elle ne servait à rien. Elle était rien. Elle ne sera jamais plus qu'inutile.

- Après, il y a la panique.

Qu'allait-elle devenir sans son jumeau ? Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de vivre en le sachant mort. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle être sans lui ? Comment fera-t-elle ? Comment pourra-t-elle vivre avec ça ? Elle était perdue, elle n'était plus rien. Jamais elle ne pourra s'en remettre.

- C'est suivit par la colère.

Le salaud ! Il avait osé l'abandonner. Comme ça, sans prévenir ! Il était comme Ren ! Un salaud ! Elle le détestait ! Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes ! Des égoïstes ! Des lâcheurs ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'eux ! Comment pouvaient-ils dire qu'ils tenaient à elle si ils l'abandonnait comme ça, sans rien dire ? Sans prévenir ? C'était juste des salauds.

- Généralement, il y a le stade du remord.

Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de lui ? Elle était un monstre, ni Murtagh ni Ren n'avait demandé à mourir. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ses pensées.

- Une fois tous ces stades passés, la personne est résignée et elle commence à accepter la perte.

- Je crois que Jacinthe est à la fin de son deuil, commenta l'Elfe.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Demanda l'homme à l'Elfe qui lui montra la jeune humaine.

Éric était un Seigneur Rôdeur, il en avait vu des personnes déterminées. Mais dans les yeux de celle qui aujourd'hui se nommait Jacinthe, il y avait un feu que rien ne pouvait éteindre. Le Rôdeur et l'Elfe surent que quoiqu'il arrive demain, Galbatorix finira par mourir car jamais la Dame rôdeuse pourra trouver la paix tant qu'il restera un seul souffle de vie au Tyran.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

« Ajihad n'est même pas encore en terre que les chiens se disputent déjà les restes. »

Telles était les pensées de Sylvie, alias Jacinthe, alias Dahlia, alias plein d'autres noms encore. Le Conseil des Anciens se réunissait et la dame se faisait aucune illusion de ce qui se préparait. Le chef est mort ! Vive les tentatives de prises de pouvoir discrètes ! Elle se demandera toujours comment un homme comme Jörmundur pouvait bien s'être retrouvé dans cette assemblée de pleutres pensant qu'à leur petit derrière. En tout cas, elle ne fût pas surprise d'appendre qu'ils avaient choisi Nasuada. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu cette nouvelle, elle avait failli éclater de rire. N'allait pas être manipulé qui « on » voulait manipuler. Bien au contraire. C'est sans aucun remord que la Rôdeuse donna son accord pour cette nomination. Avec Nasuada comme chef, les Vardens ne pouvaient pas perdre. Cette femme qui avait la couleur de la nuit ressemblait bien trop à son père.

Même si elle avait le cœur lourd, la jeune femme eut envi de sourire. Son amie allait faire regretter au Conseil de l'avoir choisi. Mais demain sera un jour dur pour son amie et Sylvie se promit de l'aider au mieux dans cette épreuve.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que les Jumeaux avaient quitté définitivement les Vardens. L'homme avait toujours autant envi de les tuer. Surtout qu'ils ramenaient un pauvre bougre qui allait en baver. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était le fils de Morzan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envi de le protéger. D'empêcher le Roi de le voir. De le prendre sous son aile comme le ferait un grand frère. De l'aider à s'enfuir de nouveau. Il voulait lui porter secours. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être pour que le jeune homme ne devienne pas esclave. Peut-être pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas donner de raison à ce désir. En tout cas, sans le vouloir, il se retrouvait à suivre Galbatorix jusqu'à la salle de Parle-Vrai. Il se jurera qu'une fois le Roi mort, il fera en sorte de réduire cette pièce à néant. Quand le Roi sera mort... si le Parjure savait qu'il avait pensé ça, l'homme gagnerait un allé simple pour les cachots avec tortures en prime. Et de nouveaux serments, il ne faut pas oublier les nouveaux serments. C'est le petit détail qui fait de lui un esclave.

Il rentra et il le vit. Il ne savait pas se qui déclencha ça. Si c'était ces cheveux noirs, où cette façon de se tenir en mettant un défit à chaque respiration. Ce silence buté. Mais il les sentit remonter du fond du gouffre où il les avaient plongés. Ses souvenirs. Ceux qu'il avait cherché pendant des années et qui lui faisait aujourd'hui plus mal que les tortures qu'il avait subit à l'époque. Ces tortures qui l'avaient conduit à la renier, à la trahir. Il se mit à se haïr d'avoir failli à son devoir envers elle. Elle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle pour qui il avait juré de mourir plutôt que de la voir pleurer. Combien de larme avait-elle versé par sa faute ? Beaucoup trop. Et elle devait en verser encore pour ce frère dont on la priva une nouvelle fois.

Galbatorix n'avait pas conscience des pensées ou du retour de mémoire de son serviteur. Si il l'avait su, il aurait fait tuer l'homme plutôt que de prendre le risque d'avoir un Rôdeur en liberté dans son palais. Car même si ce dernier était enchainé par des serments en ancien langage, il tentera de lui mettre des battons dans les roues dès que possible.

Lorsque le premier cri de Murtagh, l'esclave se reprocha de ne pas pouvoir mettre ses bottes sans la permission du Roi. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il devait trouver comment se libérer avant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie tomba. Elle avait mal. Cette douleur... elle n'était pas à elle et ne lui venait pas d'Arlien _**(1)**_. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce type de douleur. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal.

- Jacinthe ? L'appela Laura inquiète. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste un peu de fatigue, ça va passer.

La brune sourit à son amie qui ne paraissait pas plus rassurée que ça. Laura était arrivée il y a quelque jours pour aider les Vardens à aller au Surda. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien remarqué que la Dame semblait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude, qu'elle était devenue plus secrète. Ixia l'avait toujours été, mais là, c'était encore plus qu'avant. Laura ne pouvait rien faire tant que la fille de Morzan ne l'appellera pas à l'aide. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant la dernière bataille à laquelle Sylvie avait participé pour qu'elle se retrouve aussi blessée. Et elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander. C'était un Seigneur Rôdeur. Même leur amitié ne pouvait pas empêcher ce fait de mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Laura voyait que son amie était en deuil, mais si la brune ne lui disait pas pourquoi, elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander. Pourtant, elle volait savoir pourquoi Sylvie avait enveloppé ses cheveux dans un foulard noir. Pourquoi, elle semblait fatiguée. Pourquoi, elle ne riait plus aux pitreries de leurs amis. Il y avait des choses que l'on ne demandait pas à un Seigneur Rôdeur quand on n'en était pas un soi-même. Laura avait questionné Éric, mais il refusait d'interroger Sylvie.

- Tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un, conseilla Laura.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'irai. Il y a une herboriste assez intéressante et intelligente pour que je lui fasse à peu près confiance. Du moins, autant que je puisse le faire à une personne que je ne connais pas.

Laura ne fit pas la réponse qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Elle ne signala pas à la Dame que de toute façon, elle ne faisait confiance à personne. Elle ne le lui dit pas. Laura ne pouvait pas savoir que Sylvie lui faisait confiance et la brune ne le lui avait jamais dit car son amie ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Et même si elle avait poser la question, elle ignorait si elle aurait eu une réponse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Et le qualificatif dépend du point de vu, annonça Angela.

- Dis, je verrai bien qui laquelle est laquelle.

- Tu n'es pas malade, tu es enceinte.

La jeune femme regarda l'herboriste comme si celle-ci était folle. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire. Et elle n'aimait pas assez Phœbus pour qu'ils soient un couple exemplaire. La famille qu'ils formeraient serait bancale. Pourtant, pour le bien de cet être, elle savait que si c'était la vérité, elle renoncerait à tout autre homme et épouserait son amant afin de donner un foyer à la chaire de sa chaire.

- Rassures-moi... C'est une blague ?

- Non, une blague c'est une histoire où un nain et un elfe vont se saouler ensemble. Ça, c'est la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte.

- Pourquoi, tu es un homme ?

- Non, mais je combats, je risque ma vie tout le temps. Je ne peux pas rester en arrière.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas, Sonrar ? Questionna l'Herboriste. As-tu peur de mourir ou de ne pas voir tes enfants grandir ? As-tu peur de la guerre ou que la chair de ta chair la connaisse ?

- J'aime mon amant. Je l'aime... Mais...

- Mais ce n'est pas avec lui que tu voulais fonder une famille. C'est avec un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme d'une petite voix. C'est avec mon ex-mari que je voulais fonder une famille.

- Et lui ne le voulais pas. C'est triste mais c'est la vie.

- En fait, il a disparu en mission. Comme tous les Rôdeurs unis avec une personne qui a disparue, j'ai du faire annuler mon mariage. Par ordre de notre Seigneur.

- Je suppose parce qu'il suppose que l'un d'entre eux n'est pas aussi mort qu'il en a l'aire.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda brusquement la Dame surprise que la femme ait cette information.

- Un Seigneur Rôdeur ne tombe pas de cheval tout seul et seul un être ayant suivit la formation pouvait faire un exploit de tuer tout un groupe de ton peuple.

- Sais-tu autre chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Je t'ai lu ton avenir. Une vie placée sous le signe de l'amour alors que l'on est né sous le signe de la guerre est rarement douce. Mais si tu veux un peu de douceur, c'est à toi de faire le bon choix.

- Merci, fit la jeune femme en sortant.

Elle referma la porte de chez Angela. Elle devait avoir une conversation avec Phœbus. Une conversation très importante. Même si elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Un enfant. Elle allait avoir un enfant. Jamais elle avait eut aussi peur qu'à ce moment. Quelle mère pourrait-elle bien être ? Elle s'était déjà dit que ça pourrait être bien d'être mère. Ça aurait été quand il n'y aurait plus de Parjure au pouvoir et que ses enfant ne connaitront pas la guerre. Mais là, l'annonce d'Angela venait chambouler le programme que quelques années. Phœbus n'était pas avec Sylvie pour céder à la panique.

Alors, elle marchait au hasard dans les couloirs. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée à l'endroit où les enfants jouaient. Progressivement, l'angoisse de voir sa vie bouleversée s'est transformée en une étrange exaltation mystique. En revenant vers sa chambre, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une joie intense et elle se répétait avec sérénité les mots magiques qu'il lui suffirait de prononcer pour partager avec Phœbus cet état de grâce : « Tu vas être papa ».

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il l'avait quitté. Quand elle lui avais annoncé qu'il allait être père, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il panique un peu comme elle l'avait fait. Il était humain à près tout. Il s'était mis à tourner dans la pièce comme un fauve acculé, parlant de notre jeunesse que l'on allait gâcher. Il disait tout un tas d'arguments qu'elle savait censés. Pourtant, elle restait ferme sur ces positions, n'ayant nullement envi de céder. Quand il l'avait suppliée d'être raisonnable, lui avait rappelé qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés et que si ça n'avait aucune importance pour les Rôdeurs ou les Elfes, ça en avait pour tous les autres peuples. Il avait dit ça comme il l'aurait dit à une enfant déraisonnable. La force qui avait poussé la femme à épouser Ren sans réfléchir la poussait maintenant à être maman et cela au risque de la perdre.

Alors, il l'avait quitté et bizarrement, Sylvie n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Elle pensait à son bébé à naitre et qu'il vaut parfois mieux ne pas avoir de père qu'un père qui ne nous aimera jamais. Elle élèvera cet enfant seule, puisse qu'il était parti.

Mais il pouvait toujours mourir pour qu'elle accepte de l'élever avec lui.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La nuit l'entourait. Il reconnaissait cet endroit pour y avoir déjà fait un tour sur ordre du Roi. Il était dans les geôles du château. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était dans sa chambre où il dormait et il était ici... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

- Ça faisait longtemps, souffla une douce voix.

L'homme sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Jamais elle ne se laissera emprisonner. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter des barreaux. Le beau prénom de la jeune femme résonnait dans sa poitrine, le réchauffa. Deux syllabes, mais les plus belles du monde.

- C'est un rêve. Tu le sais. Alors pourquoi te fais-tu du mal à penser à moi ? C'est stupide.

- Sylvie...

- Tu sais que je n'ai plus le droit de t'aimer. Alors pourquoi te fais-tu tout ce mal ?

- Si seulement je pouvais te voir.

Une ombre plus fine, plus délicate que les autres se détacha des ténèbres. Elle prit formes et couleur. Elle était belle, son aimée. Encore fille, mais tellement femme. Elle avançait vers lui d'un pas aussi lent qu'incertain, comme un animal sauvage sur ses gardes. La belle robe qui avait dû la couvrir n'était plus qu'une loque immonde... Pourtant, jamais il avait posé ses yeux sur une femme aussi émouvante. Il avait envi de la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, mais il y avait une grille en métal entre eux.

- C'est ton rêve, toit seul peut nous séparer ici, fit-elle tristement. Tu sais tout comme moi que si le Tyran venait à me capturer, même si je venais à céder, la plus belle robe de soie sera mille fois pire que ce lieux.

- Sylvie.

- Je suis qu'une ombre faite à partir de tes souvenirs. Je ne suis pas la vraie. Cesse de te faire du mal, nous souffrons assez comme ça. Réveilles-toi et arrêtes de vouloir être avec moi. Tu sais pourtant que c'est impossible.

- Oui, tu n'es pas la vraie. Jamais je n'ai vu ma brunette baisser les bras. Elle est tellement fière.

- Brise tes chaines et aide-la. Elle aura besoin de toi avant la fin.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Bonne question. Je suis un avatar, un alter égo auquel tu donnes des caractéristiques appartenant à celle que tu aimes plus que ta vie. Je suis un rêve.

Elle mit sa fine main sur la poitrine de l'homme et elle le poussa. L'homme eut l'impression de tomber. Il se redressa brusquement, désorienté. Il soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il eut un sourire. Tant qu'elle serrait vivante, Galbatorix aura un adversaire. Le Roi ne connaissait pas encore l'enfer.

Pourtant, Ren savait qu'il avait de si jolis yeux noirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, Ren a retrouvé la mémoire. Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien aimé écrire les passages avec lui. Mine de rien, ils sont assez important pour la suite (non, sans blague ?). Mais c'est quoi cette auteur qui fait des commentaires à ces propres remarques ?<strong>

**Ah oui, c'est moi. Je ne peux pas le faire pendant l'histoire, alors je me rattrape.**

**J'adore la dernière phrase. Elle est géniale (s'envoie elle-même des fleurs). C'est un éclaire de génie, en plus, elle sonne très bien (n'a même pas honte de continuer). Je suis la meilleur pour les phrases comme celle-là (toujours pas honte et assume en plus).**

**Mon frère a une nouvelle occupation : il cherche l'endroit où j'ai caché le cadeau que je vais lui offrir pour sa fête. Je n'ose pas lui dire que c'est sur mon bureau mais que ce dernier est tellement bien rangé que c'est la planque idéale ^^.**

**C'est de plus en plus dur de trouver un nom de chapitre. J'ai plein de prénom possible, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Non, le problème est de les caser à moins une fois dans le chapitre. Ça ce n'est pas simple, vraiment. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver jusqu'au bout. Mais je croise les doigts. En tout cas, je ne vais pas baissez les bras, c'est hors de question.**

**Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas arrêter cette histoire.**

**A la revoilure.**

_**(1) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

_**(2) Seigneur (langue des Rôdeurs).**_


	24. La Brune

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Oui, le bébé est pour bientôt, mais il y aura quelques chapitres avant. Environ deux, trois chapitres. Pas plus je pense.

Et puis Ren a fait son grand retour officiel. Mon histoire avance, c'est plutôt bien comme point, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a quelque temps, on m'a fait la réflexion que contrairement à mon autre histoire, je ne faisais pas de commentaire pendant le chapitre. Elle m'a demandée comment je faisais. La réponse est très simple, je parle avant et après. Oui, ma vie est toute à fait passionnante.

Donc, si vous ne voulez pas que l'histoire soit couper tout du long, il faut que je vous parle beaucoup, même si vous n'en avez rien à faire. C'est la vie, vous vous y habituerez.

Une chose importante pour une fois. On vient de me signaler que « Ren » voulais dire « Serment » en ancien langage. Merci à TokyoFrance qui est la meilleur pour penser à un détail que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Une ovation pour ma meilleure lectrice je vous prie. Merci.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 24 :<span> La Brune.**

- Nasuada, tu es mon amie et je comprends ta peur. Mais si les Vardens doivent aller au Surda, donne l'ordre sans attendre pour une raison stupide. Il te faudra quelques semaines pour réparer le départ. Tu vas te rendre compte que certaines personnes vont poser des problèmes pour le transport. Tu as déjà un ou deux mois de travail et les Vardens.

- Tu es entrain de virer hystérique.

- Je ne suis pas hystérique ! Je suis enceinte ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- En tout cas, ça a le même résultat, tu as l'aire hystérique.

- Qui dit ça ? Qui ose dire que je suis hystérique ? Et puis, c'est pas ma faute, pleura la Rôdeuse. C'est ma grossesse. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. J'y peux rien.

- Tu es à combien de temps de grossesse ?

- Environ deux mois.

« Combien de temps encore avant l'accouchement ? » Pensa la Vardenne en consolant la Rôdeuse du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Il y en a neuf, mois deux... sept mois. Par tous les Dieux, ça c'est une catastrophe. »

La Rôdeuse ne se rendait même pas compte du constat de son amie. À vrai dire, elle était trop occupée à être victime de ses hormones pour faire attention à la légère tension de Nasuada, pourtant très révélatrice.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La fête était somptueuse, la musique divine et les nobles rivalisaient de tenues plus belles les unes que les autres. Pourtant, Ren ne faisait pas attention à son environnement. Il pensait à sa Brunette. Son épouse qui, dans l'Empire, était appelée « La Brune ». La connaissant comme il la connaissait, elle devait détester ce surnom. Il trouvait qu'il allait bien à cette femme. Il décrivait une partie de son apparence qu'elle avait en commun avec d'autres femmes tout en confirmant ce mystère qui l'entourait. Aujourd'hui, elle devait avoir refait sa vie avec un autre. Peut-être même que leur mariage avait été annulé. En tout cas, dès que le Roi des Rôdeurs sauraient pour lui, l'union entre sa brunette et lui sera briser. Jamais « Le Vieux » permettra qu'un de ses Seigneurs soit lié avec un esclave du Tyran Fou. Karmal dar _**(1)**_.

Même si leur peuple lui pardonnait, jamais elle pourra oublier que lui, Ren, avait laissez Murtagh se faire torturer. Ça allait bientôt faire un mois que le jeune homme était dans la salle de Parle-Vrai. Pour l'instant, le Parjure le châtiait, mais bientôt, il voudra que le fils de Morzan lui prête allégeance. C'était peut-être cruel de penser ça, mais Ren espérait que le Roi se lasserait tardivement de l'étape « châtiment ». Plus elle durerait, mieux ça serait. Pas pour Murtagh, mais pour Sylvie. Plus longtemps le Tyran ignorerait qu'elle allait bien, mieux c'était.

Galbatorix était fou. Suffisamment pour énerver la Brune. Suffisamment pour qu'il cherche à la faire sortir de sa réserve. Suffisamment pour qu'il lance l'enfer à ses propres trousses. Oui, il était suffisamment fou pour mettre Sylvie en colère et cette dernière ne lâchait prise qu'une fois qu'elle avait atteint son but. Et lorsqu'elle saura pour son frère, il n'y aura pas de lieux suffisamment bien protéger pour échapper à sa vengeance. Elle était une femme, elle pouvait attendre des siècles avant de prendre une revanche.

L'homme regarda l'un des serviteurs. Il le connaissait. C'était un des Rôdeur de la Maison d'Amlard _**(2)**_. Ce soir, elle saurait qu'il était vivant. Il aurait dû arrêter ce Rôdeur. Mais il ne fit rien. Il ne livrera pas l'un de ses frères à un cinglé, même si il la perdra lorsqu'elle saura. Il ne pouvait plus être près de sa Brunette, il ne pouvait plus la servir, mais au moins, il lui sera loyal quelque soit le prix à payer après.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans son vin. Il pouvait bien trouver une idée pour que Galbatorix « oublie » Murtagh pendant quelques temps. Il connaissait deux Jumeaux Chauves qui n'avaient pas fait du si bon boulot que ça. Inutile de dire que c'est quand même assez suspect. Certes, ils avaient réussi à faire tuer Ajihad, mais certaines mauvaises langues pourrait murmurer que c'était parce qu'un Seigneur Rôdeur avait compris qu'ils étaient liés au Tyran et qu'entre une mort inévitable et un retour triomphale, ils avaient choisi ce qui rapportait le plus. A près tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui s'en tirent. La vie était cruelle, autant qu'elle le soit pour tout le monde.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait le rapport que le Seigneur de la Maison d'Amlard lui avait apporté. Il était resté avec elle pendant la lecture. Pour la jeune femme, ces mots n'avaient pas eut de sens immédiatement. Puis, trop vite, elle avait sentit le goût amer de la trahison dans sa bouche. Éric était parti une fois qu'elle lui avait dit que tout allait bien et que cette nouvelle ne la touchait pas. Après qu'elle lui ait menti. Elle savait qu'on avait vérifié l'information avant de la transmettre. Mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et portant, lui qui avait juré de la protéger. Lui pour qui elle s'était toute vêtue de rouge _**(4)**_. Lui qu'elle a aimé plus que sa vie. Lui qui a pris une place encore inégalée dans sa vie. Lui, encore et toujours. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle prit la décision de lui écrire.

Des mots se dessinèrent sur le papier. Des mots qui étaient juste le reflet de ses pensées. Des mots qui disaient justes ce qu'elle était entrain de penser. Des mots que jamais elle pourra se pardonner, mais qu'elle savait vrai tout au fond de son âme. Des mots qui étaient à elle. Des mots qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Des mots qui racontait sa peine et sa blessure. Des mots de femmes blessée dans son cœur et dans son orgueil. Des mots avides de revanches. Des mots laids. Des mots qui détruisaient. Des mots qu'elle savaient lourds. Des mots qu'elle voulaient lui dire. Des mots qu'elle lui jetait. Des mots qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui dire en face. Des mots qu'elle finira par regretter :

« _Je prie pour qu'un pot de fleurs tombe d'un rebord de fenêtre et te frappe en pleine tête comme je le souhaite. Je pris pour que ton anniversaire arrive et que personne ne t'appelle. Je pris pour que tes rêves ne se réalisent jamais. Sais seulement que où que tu sois je prie pour toi __**(3)**_. Oui, mon Ren, je prie pour toi. Je prie pour que tu meures. Je pries pour ton malheur. Je prie pour que tes larmes abreuvent la terre que tu foules. Je pleure pour que ton sang coule. Je prie pour toi car je ne peux pas te pardonner. Je prie pour te maudire. Je prie pour oublier ma peine. Je prie pour oublier ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Je prie pour que tu souffres autant que tu me fais souffrir. Je prie pour que tu saches que je te déteste autant que je t'aime. Je prie pour que tu saches tout ça. »

Des larmes qui ne devaient rien au hormones coulaient le long de sa joue. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule avec sa peine. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait encore moins tomber en morceaux. Un petit être à naitre avait besoin d'elle, avait besoin qu'elle soit forte pour deux. De l'eau salée coulait le long de ses joues pour finir par gouter de son menton et s'écraser la la feuille noircir de mots qui maudissaient, de mots qui criaient, des mots qui blessaient, des mots qui aimaient, des mots qu'elle avait tracés. L'encre se mélangea à l'autre liquide, les rendant illisibles. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait penser à ce qu'elle avait dit à Brom il y a si longtemps : « Ada ques wildia on portan keïstan, por mies kien, don cimtras quarlid dol falm dar. Däik el constaö nivhu tragnalio flimno dör. Maïs dotre quìa gualde _**(5) **_».

Son presque beau-père non-plus n'avait pas connu l'amour heureux. Cet amour que les barbes chantaient si souvent. Sa vie affective était plus proche de celle de Brom que celle de Morzan. Une fois encore, elle pouvait admirer l'ironie de la vie et la cruauté des Étoiles. Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir de vivre un amour impossible ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tourner la page ? Elle se rappelait la prédiction d'Angela. Elle ne connaitra que deux amours dignes des contes. Pourquoi celui qu'elle avait pour Ren devait être l'un des deux ? N'avait-elle pas le droit au bonheur ? Ou devait-elle payer pour les crimes de son père ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il était sûr, c'est qu'elle était seule face à une blessure qui devra ne jamais se refermer.

Elle prit la lettre s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du feu, et la jeta au feu. Elle regarda le papier se consommer en séchant ses larmes. À la lumière dansante du foyer, elle faisait mille plans pour pouvoir le revoir, mais à chaque fois, elle renonçait à le mettre à exécution. Elle attendait, fixe, que le temps passe et que les flammes terminent d'enfermer son chagrin au fond de son cœur. Représentation de Reine Guerrière, elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil en voyant des choses qu'elle seule pouvait voir. La lueur du feu dessinait des signes et racontait une histoire. Elle l'écoutait sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas envi de faire autre chose. Elle se sentait aussi vidée que lorsqu'elle avait cru que Ren était mort. Une petite voix dans sa t^te lui disait qu'il aurait mieux fallu que ce soit le cas alors que son cœur hurlait que tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir. Qu'un jour il lui reviendra. C'est à ce moment que sa raison se mêlait de cette querelle et expliquait de toute façon, ils ne pourraient jamais vivre ensemble en Alagaësia. Que dans le meilleur des cas, Ren sera banni et qu'elle se retrouverait seule une nouvelle fois.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Un mois plus tard, le long de la rivière Dent-d'Ours.

Sylvie avait mal partout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre donc elle serrait les dents et ne disait rien. Fichu rôle qu'elle avait dû endosser à quinze ans. Ne pas se plaindre, être forte quoiqu'il lui en coute. Rester neutre. Ne pas se laissez guider par ses émotions. Pouvoir rendre la justice avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec son cœur. Craindre le jugement des autres tout en faisant semblant de n'y attacher aucune importance. Réussir à faire ce que l'on veut quand on le veut. Éviter les pièges. Toutes ces petites choses qu'elle faisait sans même y réfléchir et qu'elle avait dû apprendre sur le tas. Toutes ces choses que Nasuada commençait à connaître et à effleurer le poids. Celui qui a du pouvoir est solitaire. C'était une des règles qu'il lui avait été dur d'apprendre. Un des règles à laquelle son amie n'avait pas encore été confrontée. Malgré ça, il lui fallait bien avouer que la Vardenne méritait le respect. La fille d'Ajihad avait mis au pas le Conseil des Anciens et conduisait son peuple jusqu'au Surda même si c'était en marche forcée. Surtout que vu le nombre de personnes concernées, le départ avait été rapide.

- Ça va ? Demanda Laura à la brune. Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

- Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée. Je peux encore tenir sur un cheval.

- As-tu prévenu Marjolaine de ton état ?

- Tu n'es folle ? C'est un coup à ce qu'elle débarque en catastrophe pour me faire la morale.

- J'ai donc bien fait de lui envoyer une lettre pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Il faudrait que je demande un truc aux Étoiles.

- Que ton enfant aille bien et ait une vie heureuse ?

- Oui, aussi. Je pensais plutôt à un truc comme : « Protégez-moi de mes amis, je m'occupe de mes ennemis _**(6)**_ ».

- C'est très spirituel, constata Laura d'un ton ironique. Franchement, très spirituel.

Sylvie ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire. Pas besoin de répondre quand on dit tout dans une expression. Et puis, son amie s'y habituera. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Par contre, si Marjolaine débarquait, là, il risquait d'y avoir un crime. Karmal dar. Parfois, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux Étoiles pour mériter ça. Certes, elle n'était pas un modèle de vertu. Sans oubliant qu'il lui était arrivé d'emprunter de façon définitive. Et qu'elle ne respectait pas les périodes où pour des raisons religieuses, il fallait se priver de ce que l'on aime. Bien sûr, elle jurait souvent, mais il fallait voir le foutoir qu'était sa vie quand même, elle n'était pas aider sur ce coup-là. On n'allait pas faire toute une maladie de ces petits détails quand même. Ce n'était rien. En tout cas, rien qu'il fallait prendre ne compte. Depuis sa naissance, elle en bavait, donc on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de se battre avec les moyens du bord. Voilà. La discutions est close. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, enfin presque pas.

Il restait le problème de la « résurrection » de Ren. On, plutôt « Le Vieux » alias le Seigneur des Seigneurs Rôdeurs, lui avait bien expliqué qu'étant son ex-mari, Ren était une affaire de la Maison d'Imladris _**(8)**_. traduction, c'était à elle de faire au mieux, il s'en lavait les mains de ce problème. Elle se retrouvait donc seule pour faire face. Grâce à la magie, elle en avait parlé à Angélique qui lui avait dit que le plus simple était de lui envoyer un assassin. Que certes, ce n'était pas loyal, mais c'était le plus pratique dans ce monde de brute. Sylvie avait répondu qu'elle allait réfléchir à cette option. Mais la vérité était plus atroce. Elle ne pouvait pas donner cet ordre. Elle savait très bien que si elle devait si résoudre, il faudrait qu'elle le face elle-même. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas déléguer, ce n'était pas comme décider combien de kilos de farine devait être stockés pour l'hiver et comment les répartir. C'était... c'était plus personnel, c'était intime.

Son regard se fit lointain et se perdit dans le paysage. La vérité était encore pire que ça. Elle l'aimait encore. Malgré et contre tout, dans son cœur et au plus profond de son âme, elle était encore l'épouse de Ren même si un papier disait le contraire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. C'était vraiment des Sindlans _**(7)**_. Vraiment des gros, mais gros Sindlans. Il sentait que le jour où l'enfer, alias sa Brunette, leur tomberait dessus. Ils allaient lui manquer. Enfin, surtout les faire tourner bourrique, il n'aura plus de souffre de douleurs après le passage de La Brune. Si ils ne voulaient pas être chassés comme des animaux, il ne fallait pas qu'ils trahissent les Vardens et surtout les Rôdeurs, même si ils n'avaient jamais officiellement travailler pour les derniers. Pas facile de survire quand c'est tout un peuple de rancuniers qui avait une dent contre nous.

En parlant de ça, ça faisait déjà un mois qu'on devait savoir qu'il était vivant et rien. Soit, on avait décidé qu'il n'était pas dangereux donc un assassin n'allait pas tarder à venir pour lui faire payer pour sa trahison. Soit, on avait décidé qu'il était dangereux donc on allait lui envoyer un assassin pour le tuer dans son sommeil. Aucunes de ces possibilités le tentaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi. À près tout, elle devait le détester et envisager le divorce si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Oui, il devait l'avoir perdue. Cette idée lui faisait plus de mal que Galbatorix quand c'était lui qui était attaché dans la salle de Parle-Vrai.

Lorsqu'il ne savait plus qui « Elle » était, il croyait qu'une fois ses souvenirs revenus, il pourrait aller la rejoindre. Mais la réalité était bien plus cruelle. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il était trop tard. Vivre et vieillir avec elle, en faisait parti. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envi qui lui manquait d'aller se jeter à ses pieds et lui demander pardon. Un pardon qu'il savait ne jamais obtenir. Un pardon qu'il désirait comme un aveugle peut désirer voir le soleil rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, comme un assoiffé rêvent d'eau. Oui, il voulait ce pardon plus que tout autre chose. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne méritait même pas de marcher sur la même terre qu'elle. Alors comment pouvait-il oser lui demander de lui pardonner une faute impardonnable ?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Si Ren était vivant, alors pourquoi pas Murtagh ? Voilà l'une des questions qui harcelait sans relâche Sylvie depuis plus d'un mois. La Rôdeuse ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si elle revoyait de nouveau son frère, ça serait pour le combattre. « Je te fais la promesse que plus rien ne nous séparera ». Comment son jumeau avait pu lui faire cette promesse ? Comment avait-elle pu y croire ? Elle avait depuis longtemps que l'on ne doit pas défier le Destin avec des paroles comme celle-là. Pourtant, elle avait voulu y croire. Elle s'y était raccrocher comme un naufrager à la seule chose qui l'empêche de se noyer. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

La nuit était tombée et les Vardens s'étaient arrêté d'avancer pour quelques heurs. Elle regardait les Étoiles comme lors de son apprentissage. La petite fille ingrate qu'elle était à ce moment là n'avait pas tellement changé malgré tout ce qu'elle croyait. Elle continuait à garder ses blessures pour elle quitte à les laisser s'infecter. Depuis son départ du château de son géniteur, Ren avait été le premier à vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait derrière sa carapace. Il avait vu qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui montre qu'elle pouvait s'ouvrir aux autres sans qu'elle se prenne des coups. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là et son absence avait un relent de trahison. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été si fatiguée de détester, elle l'aurait haït de toute son âme. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus ressentir quelque chose d'aussi passager. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour comprendre les autres, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une bonne raison pour vouloir apprendre. Elle voulait faire une chose de durable. Quelque chose qui marquera les esprits, mais pas pour elle, pour son enfant.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, Sylvie sait pour Ren. Pour l'instant, elle le prend pas trop mal. Je suis sure que ça aurait pût être pire. Elle ne l'apprend pas de la façon que j'avais prévu au départ, mais j'aime bien quand même. Je me demande si je n'en ai pas fait un peu trop quand même. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'aime bien ce que j'ai écris, même si ça n'a pas été facile.<strong>

**Je parle, je parle et pendant ce temps là, je n'avance pas le chapitre suivant. Et vous savez quoi ? Je m'en moque. Comment ça pas vous ? C'est moi qui écrit et je fais ce que je veux, et nah !**

**Il y a une question que je me pose, pourquoi c'est les chapitres où j'avance à l'aveuglette qui sont les meilleurs ? Et question suivante, pourquoi ne suis-je pas foutue de suivre un scénario que j'ai moi-même écrit ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponse.**

**En tout cas, mon lexique est plus long que mes commentaires. Oui, je parle de tout et de n'importe quoi, c'est l'effet « il est presque minuit quand j'écris ces mots ». Je me mets à parler sans réfléchir. Certains vous diront que ça ne change pas de l'habitude, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.**

**Je viens de réaliser que tout mon blabla (lexique compris) me faisait à peu près une page. Bon, ça me fait moins à écrire pour achever ce chapitre et ça me laisse plus de choses à dire pour le suivant. Ce n'est pas un mal tout compte fait. Quand même, c'est la première fois que je parle autant à la fin d'un chapitre. J'espère que ça ne va pas continuer, ça serait un peu dommage.**

**Mine de rien c'est vachement dur de faire des chapitres d'au moins cinq pages. Ça à l'aire facile, mais il faut tenir autour d'un même sujet. Je sais que vous allez me dire qu'il y a plus difficile, mais c'est pas facile quand même.**

**J'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre sur les Plaines Brulantes, mais on n'y est pas encore, alors vous devrez attendre pour le lire. Je ne suis même pas désolée. Et oui, je suis une pétasse, je croyais que vous l'aviez compris depuis le temps.**

**Par contre l'action est entrain de stagner, j'espère que l'histoire ne va pas s'enliser, ça serait dommage après tout le mal que je me suis donnée. Franchement, je détesterai commencer à écrire un chapitre nul après être aller si loin.**

**Oui, je suis déjà chiante avec vous, mais je suis encore pire avec moi comme vous pouvez l'admirer.**

**Ren est de plus en plus présent dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Si il y a un problème avec ça, dites le moi, j'apprécie toujours les conseils.**

**Je pourrai appeler mes commentaires « les trucs qui ne servent qu'à raconter ma vie », parce qu'en les relisant, je me rend compte qu'ils ne servent à rien, mais j'ai pas envi de les supprimer quand même. C'est bizarre. Vous vous en moquez ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.**

**Quand même, je n'ai jamais écrit de commentaires aussi longs. J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop. Au pire, vous ne les lirez pas et dans ce cas là, si je glisse une information importante comme : dans le prochain chapitre *****. Vous ne le saurez pas. Nananère. **

**Dire qu'au début, c'était une histoire sérieuse et j'en suis à des commentaires de gamines. Je suis désespérante. Mais bon, j'assume. Dans la vie, il faut toujours assumer qui on est et ce que l'on fait. C'est comme ça que l'on peut avancer et s'améliorer. Allez, haut les cœurs ! On y croit !**

**Oui, j'ai compris, je sors.**

**Une nouvelle fois, je ne termine pas mon chapitre sur une page pile. Je vais de nouveau me faire ch*** pour savoir à combien de pages j'en suis et si je peux arrêter mon chapitre suivant car il aura une longueur raisonnable. C'est pas drôle. Franchement, je suis embêtée, mais c'est toujours la même chose de toute façon. À la longue, je ne fais pas toujours attention. Sauf quand je ne sais pas du tout quoi mettre dans le chapitre d'après, là, je compte les lignes à écrire.**

**Et puis au bout d'un moment, quand y a beaucoup de commentaire, je peux bien me mettre à raconter ma vie, on ne le remarque même plus.**

**C'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment, une remarque de plus, une remarque de moins... Ça ne fait pas de grande différence. **

**Je pense que je commence à vous lassez, alors, c'est le moment de nous quitter jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**

**Croyez en vos rêves et à la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».<strong>_

_**(2) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_

_**(3) En italique, c'est la traduction d'un extrait de « Pray for you » de Jaron and The Long Road of Love.**_

_**(4) Les Rôdeurs s'habillent tout de rouge que le jour de leur propre mariage. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'un Rôdeur parle d'une personne qui s'est mariée, ils disent qu'elle s'est « toute vêtue de rouge ».**_

_**(5) Tu aurais pu être mon père à la place du mien, ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être parce qu'il le fallait. Peut-être parce que nos vies devaient être de drôles de tragédies. Langue des Rôdeurs.**_

_**(6) Citation d'un très bon film que ton le monde connait : « Le Bon, La Brute et Le Truand ». mais si, c'est un classique du Western. Passons, c'est ma citation favorite du film avec « Quand on tire on ne raconte pas sa vie ». Je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par caser cette deuxième citation dans l'histoire. Il faudra que j'essaye, ça peut être marrant.**_

_**(7) Injure rôdeur. En version polie, « crétins des Alpes », dans la traduction la plus proche « connards congénitaux ». Singulier : Simdlan.**_

_**(8) Seconde Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de la diplomatie. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Arlien. Son Seigneur est Sylvie.**_


	25. Hélénie

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, c'est un passe du texte de l'auteur. Il y en a pas beaucoup, mais comme ce n'est pas à moi, je dois le dire. Même si ce n'est que deux malheureuses répliques._

Je vais essayer de moins parler que dans le chapitre précédent (déjà, ça commence mal ^^'). Mais c'est pas de ma faute, j'aime bien vous raconter ma vie. Ça coûte moins cher que d'aller voir un psychologue et ça revient au même.

Bon, je reconnaît que je vais accélérer un peu les choses. Et oui, je sais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est jusque que j'ai envi de faire avancer l'histoire.

En tout cas, il y a une surprise dans ce chapitre, je pense que ça va vous plaire. En tout cas, j'entends déjà vos cris lorsque vous lirez ce passage. Je deviens sourde à l'avance. Mouhahahahahah !

Je vais très bien, pas la peine d'appeler les messieurs en blanc pour qu'ils m'emmènent voir un docteur. C'est vraiment la peine.

Pour répondre à une question qui revient souvent : oui, il me reste encore des prénoms qui sont également des noms de fleures.

Et voilà que je recommence à dire n'importe quoi, allez, je vous laisse lire le chapitre avant que vous m'envoyez des tomates. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 25 :<span> Hélénie.**

Cinq mois plus tard, Palais du Roi Orrin à Aberon.

Sylvie se contenta de sourire et de replonger le nez dans sa lecture lorsque Nasuada rentra furieuse dans la pièce. La Rôdeuse savait qu'être assise dans le fauteuil de la Vardenne n'allait pas plaider en sa faveur, mais son gros ventre aidait à ce qu'on lui pardonne. Elle s'en était rendu compte à son arrivée quand elle avait insulté, exprès, un noble trop vantard à son coût et qu'on lui avait passé cet excès pour cause « grossesse donc hormones déréglées ». Comme quoi, une fois passé le stade des nausées et des crises hormonales, attendre un enfant pouvait s'avérer pratique. Mais passons tout ça, Nasuada semblait de « bonne » humeur.

- Le Roi Orrin a encore frappé, constata Sylvie avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret. Au fait, tu es enflammée, mon amie.

- Ne dis pas d'âneries que toi seule comprends... commença la Chef Vardenne.

- _Madame, votre manche !_

Sylvie ne bougea pas pendant que les deux autres femmes se battaient avec la robe. Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait avant qu'il soit trop tard ? Elle l'avait pourtant dit. À trois, elles se seraient gênées et Nasuada aurait payé un prix bien plus élevé qu'une simple peur. Preuve frappante qu'il ne faut jamais s'énerver dans un laboratoire. C'est dangereux, surtout pour les habits. On pariait combien que la robe sera foutue au final ?

- _Vous êtes blessée ? S'inquiéta Farica._

- Si ça avait été le cas, au vu de l'état de la manche, elle aurait crié. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré personne qui ne réagissait pas à une brulure, commenta la Rôdeuse dans son coin.

Personne s'intéressait à ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue dans le bureau d'Ajihad, il y a des mois à parler de la situation que l'arrivée de Murtagh avait provoquée. Sauf que là, il était question d'une robe. Certaines personnes avaient un sens des priorités qui étonnait toujours la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui n'était pas venue ici pour être spectatrice, mais pour échapper à sa dame de compagnie. Elle aimait beaucoup Marjolaine... mais elle était un peu collante. Elle voulait que Sylvie se mette à la broderie sous prétexte que c'est bon pour les nerfs. Franchement, lorsque le Seigneur Rôdeur fera de la broderie, il neigera en enfer. Et Nasuada qui se plaignait de n'avoir rien à se mettre. Dans ce lieu, la Rôdeuse avait trois robes... la Chef Vardenne en avait six. Pour ce qui était des tenues de la Rôdeuse... elle était sure que Marjolaine en avait ramené d'autre dans l'une des grosses malles qu'elle avait apportées. Alors elle n'avait que trois robes dans lesquelles son gros ventre lui permettait de rentrer. En parlant de sa grossesse... ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu Phœbus. Si ça se trouve, il était rentré chez sa famille. Le Roi des Rôdeur lui avait envoyé une missive au sujet du « Blond ». Un message qui expliquait plein de choses.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Phœbus regardait une silhouette sortir de l'obscurité. Par toutes les Étoiles, il n'était pas mort ce type ? Si on ne pouvait plus compter sur Galbatorix pour tuer les Rôdeurs qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent, où allons-nous ? Rien n'allait plus sur cette terre. À moins que cet homme soit simplement de ceux qu'il fallait tuer soit-même et jeter leur corps dans un volcan pour être sur de s'en débarrasser. Il détestait ces types, généralement c'était ceux qui était trop loyaux ou la vermine de la pire espèce qui étaient aussi coriace. En tout cas, il ne fera plus la même erreur, il allait faire en sorte que plus jamais il ne croise sa route. Même dans les mauvais songes, il ne sera plus présent.

- Toi ! Cracha le blond comme si c'était la pire des insultes.

- Moi, confirma l'apparition avec un sourire moqueur. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu vas payer, Traitre !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui a pris contact avec les Jumeaux. Dis-moi, est-ce que ta maitresse le sait ? À j'oubliai, ce n'est plus ta maitresse, elle t'a quitté pour garder le fruit de tes entrailles. Et que veux-tu que je paye ? Tu es encore pire que moi. Jamais je n'aurai vendu un frère pour avoir l'épouse de ce dernier. Au moins, ton enfant pourra encore devenir le mien.

- Jamais je te laisserai faire.

- Une fois mort, tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire. De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis, juste quelques litres du liquide infâme qui te sert de sang.

- Le Roi ne te le pardonnera jamais. Tu devras en répondre.

- Pour celui des Rôdeurs... à ton avis, qui m'a donné l'ordre de te tuer ?

- Je...

- Tu parlais du Parjure ? Rassures-toi, je ne compte pas lui dire. Je suis fou, pas idiot.

- Il le saura quand même et il te tuera.

- Et nous retournons au même point. Il le saura si tu survis. Dans ce cas, là, je m'en moque, je ne serai plus de ce monde de toute manière.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais...

- Tu veux vivre ? Les gens dont tu as causé la mort aussi voulait vivre. Sans toi, le père d'Éric serait encore de ce monde. Comment peux-tu demander pitié alors qu'un rat à plus d'honneur que toi ? Comment peux-tu te supporter ? Je l'ignore. Mais je vais être plus miséricordieux que toi. Je vais t'éviter la prison et les privations. Tu ne souffriras pas... Enfin, je crois, je ne peux pas te le dire : je ne suis jamais mort.

La suite ce passa très vite. Trop vite pour que Phœbus puisse agir et se défendre. Un moment au la lame de son assassin le transperça, il se rappela que Ren était l'un des meilleur combattant de sa génération parmi les Rôdeurs et que c'était pour ça que le blond avait laissez le sale boulot aux hommes de Galbatorix.

- Je suis peut-être un traitre, mais je suis le seul pour lequel elle s'est vêtue tout de rouge _**(1)**_. Sans oublier que tous les deux, c'est pour la même personne sauf que moi je suis prêt à tout pour la voir sourire une nouvelle fois.

- Tu peux faire le vertueux, murmura Le Blond dans un dernier souffle. Mais ne réalité, nous ne sommes pas si différent que ça.

-Oui, mon frère, souffla Ren en réponse au mort. Nous sommes semblable. Tous les deux... tout pour une personne... sauf que moi, ce n'est pas pour moi-même. Et avant de trahir, tu as oublier une chose dans ta précipitation : Cal nadia dïs no fisdal desis find del con si on dalmon, que sus notaficas sil madfa ka don sol erden, cita calmement la brune. En quien dal notaficas _**(2)**_. En voulant être chaceur, tu es devenu proie. Grâce à toi, je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

L'homme avait conscience de n'être qu'un point sur l'échiquier où se jouait une parti entre deux Rois, mais il acceptait ça. Il avait tant à se faire pardonner et même si il n'oserait jamais la regarder, il voulait qu'elle puisse être fière de lui. Il voulait qu'elle n'ait plus honte d'avoir été un jour son épouse. Il donnera tout rien que pour que les yeux noirs de cette femme se posent de nouveau sur lui avec tendresse. Pour que rien qu'une fois, ces yeux qui étaient son enfer, lui disent qu'elle l'aime. Rien qu'une fois encore...

Et après, il pourrait mourir en paix. Mais en attendant, il pouvait retourner au Palais sans se faire remarquer et continuer à travailler pour la chute du Tyran.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie riait sous cape. Jamais elle n'aurait osé. Vraiment Nasuada la surprenait. Payer une guerre avec des fanfreluches ! Par toutes les Étoiles ! Il fallait être une femme pour y penser. Jamais Ajihad ou un autre chef varden y aurait songé. Pour le coup, elle pouvait dire chapeau bas à son amie. Mais le génie de cette idée était que Galbatorix en personne risquait d'acheter des dentelles vardennes. Rien que ça, donnait envi de se rouler de rire par terre. Oui, il y avait encore une chose qui pouvait la faire rire de façon démesurée. Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une bêtise. Vraiment, c'était à ce demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Même elle ne se comprenait pas toujours. Pourtant, elle était plutôt bien placée pour connaître le fil de ses pensées. Pour preuve, elle était incapable de dire pourquoi elle écoutait Angela et allait voir l'enfant qu'Eragon avait béni. La Rôdeuse repensait aux conseils que lui avait donné la femme. Replier sa conscience sur elle-même comme on le lui avait appris et ne pas dévoiler des choses personnelles près du bébé. Pourquoi ces conseils ? Aucune idée. Mais si Angela les avait donnés, ce n'était pas pour rien, ça, au moins, c'était sûr. Il fallait qu'elle les applique, alors, elle le fit.

La brune rentra dans les appartements. Elle sentait la vibration si particulière de la magie la prendre à la gorge et tenter de l'étouffer. Il y avait tellement de douleur, de tristesse... elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle mit de justesse ses mains en avant pour amortir le choc. Par toutes les Étoiles. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle avait ressenti pareille chose. Son le choc, ses boucliers mentaux avaient volés en éclats et elle n'avait plus aucune protection contre ce que son don lui permettait de ressentir. Sa vue se troubla et elle dû luter pour ne pas vomir. Doucement, son malaise s'éloigna et elle arriva et reprendre le contrôle. Ses yeux tournés vers le sol, elle vit deux petits pieds devant elle. Lentement, en prenant soin de ne pas risquer d'être de nouveau mal, elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux violets d'une enfant.

- Toi aussi tu sens ce que je sens, fit gravement la gamine.

La jeune femme avait la bouche sèche, elle se releva péniblement. La voix de cette enfant était une voix d'adulte. Il y avait qu'une seule explication à ça.

- Tu es Elva, fit Sylvie d'une voix blanche.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Aujourd'hui, Hélénie. Demain, je ne sais pas quel nom je porterai.

- Hélénie... répéta la bénie. Toi aussi tu sens la douleur des autres. J'ai senti que tu avais senti la mienne et que c'était ça qui t'avais mis dans un tel état. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Demande à Angela, elle m'a dit que je devais venir te voir.

La fillette eut un sourire ironique, un sourire d'adulte qui n'avait pas sa place sur le visage d'un enfant de trois-quatre ans.

- Elle est partie faire une course. Crois-tu qu'elle t'a fait venir pour me parler ? Questionna l'enfant.

- Le jour où l'on pourra savoir ce qu'elle aura dans la tête est encore loin d'être arrivé, répondit la femme. Il y a forcément un moyen pour t'aider. Je suis sure que je peux t'apprendre à faire une barrière mentale entre toi et les autres...

- Comme la tienne ? La coupa Elva moqueuse. Hélénie, gentille Hélénie qui ne réfléchit pas avant de parler... Combien de temps a-t-il fallu à ton bouclier pour tomber ? Tu es sensible aux auras des autres, tout comme moi et il t'a fallu moins d'une minutes pour craquer.

- J'ai ce don depuis ma naissance. Toi au moins tu peux agir alors que tu n'as pas deux ans, répliqua Sylvie.

- Tu... Ce n'est pas le fruit d'un entrainement ? S'étonna le bébé.

- Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, les sentiments de mon entourage n'est pas un secret pour moi... Même si ce don, peut être trompé.

- Tu appelles ça un don ? Fit narquoisement Elva.

- Il est vrai que c'est aussi une malédiction. Mais comme toutes choses, on peut apprendre à l'utiliser pour le meilleur.

L'enfant la regarda gravement avant de finir la phrase de la Rôdeuse.

- Ou pour le pire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie réfléchissait. Eragon, Murtagh, Phœbus, Ren, Nasuada, Angela, Galbatorix, Elva, Arya, Éric, Laura, Tom, Angélique, les Chauves, les Vardens, les Nains, les Elfes, les Urgals, les Nomades et tant d'autres. Elle avait l'impression que tous ces gens étaient des points sur un échiquier, tout comme elle. Mais le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas elle qui jouait la partie. Elle détestait ça. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle commençait à peine à deviner les règles sans pouvoir les vérifier. Et elle n'était même sure que celles qu'elle avait étaient les bonnes. Les Étoiles devaient bien se marrer là_haut en regardant le bazar qu'il y avait en ce bas monde.

Elle regarda dehors. Il faisait un soleil de plomb. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il faisait chaud. Elle préférait les saison intermédiaire à l'été ou à l'hiver, mais si vraiment elle devait choisir un extrême, ça serait sans aucune hésitation la dernière. Le froid ne la dérangeait pas contrairement à la plus part des gens. C'était une chose qu'elle partageait avec Ren.

Ren. Pourquoi « le Vieux » lui avait demandé de ne rien faire ? Un jour il lui dit de s'en occuper, et le lendemain de ne pas agir. Parfois, elle avait dû mal à comprendre les hommes. Elle devait avoir qu'elle habitude avec lui ? Et Éric qui ne l'aidait pas, quand elle s'était plainte de se retournement de situation, il lui avait dit de laisser tomber, de faire comme si de rien n'était, qu'un jour, il pourra peut-être lui expliquer. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait dans l'ombre et on ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Enfin si, elle savait qu'il y avait un truc, on avait pas pu le lui cacher. Mais on ne voulait pas qu'elle sache quoi. D'un autre côté, si Éric déballait son jeu même à ses amis, il ferait un bien piètre Seigneur de la Maison d'Amlard _**(3)**_. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que ça l'embêtait et elle restait polie.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre. À une époque, elle croyait que son premier enfant serait également celui de Ren et elle se retrouvait à attendre un petit qui n'aura pas de père. Sera-elle une bonne mère ? Arrivera-t-elle à remplir ce vide ? Sera-t-elle capable de le rendre heureux ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait de doutes, mais elle ne pouvait pas les confier à quelqu'un, elle avait personne sur qui réellement s'appuyer avec une confiance aveugle.

Ça la rendait triste, mais moins que ça aurait dû. Peut-être parce qui qu'elle soit comme mère, elle ne sera plus jamais seule maintenant qu'elle allait avoir un petit être pour qui elle devra être présente. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Il avait besoin d'une mère plus qu'aucun autre enfant puisse qu'il n'avait pas de père.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai un peu peur que Ren fasse un peu trop... Comment dire ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, qu'il fasse trop. Voilà, ça c'est bien. Je me demande ce qu'il avait fumé avant ce passage. Enfin, plutôt ce que j'avais fait avant. Ah oui, de la comptabilité. Oui, ça n'aide pas la nature, il faut bien le reconnaître. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je dois bien faire mes devoirs. * Soupir *<strong>

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai le titre du prochain chapitre et le début de mes commentaires. Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas encore fini celui-là, mais c'est pas de ma faute si pour une fois, j'avais une idée de comment caser de foutu nom. Ça m'apprendra à me lancer des défies que je compte tenir jusqu'au bout. Je dois être un peu maso au fond. Mais c'est pas grave, de puis le temps, je m'y suis habituée, c'est ce qui compte au final.**

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ? Hein que ça vous a surpris que Phœbus était en réalité un traitre et en plus le type qui avait vendu Ren. Ça a été une surprise du tonnerre, pas vrai ? C'est qui la meilleur ? C'est moi ! Oui, en plus je suis une grosse tête quand j'écris. Vous vous y habituerez... ou pas. Je m'en moque. Comment ça pourquoi « on s'en moque » ? Parce que je l'ai dit, voilà pourquoi.**

**Je suis peut-être un peu franche, mais comme dit si bien Angela, c'est lâche de ne pas être franche pour ne pas se faire d'ennemis. Oui, je sais, c'est un personnage fictif et alors ? Ce qu'elle dit est vachement intelligent. Inutil de dire que je suis totalement en accord avec elle sur ce point là et beaucoup d'autres.**

**Mine de rien, mon histoire avance. Je suis contente.**

**Je suis vraiment douée pour la phrase qui tue. À chaque chapitre, j'en case au moins une. Franchement, j'aime bien ça. C'est comme l'ironie et le sarcasme, on en fait une fois et après, on ne peut plus s'arrêter. C'est la vie, il faut faire avec. Et puis, c'est marrant. Moi, j'adore ça, c'est une passion, j'en fais sans même y penser tellement que j'en ai l'habitude. Et c'est toujours plus sain que de collectionner les étiquètes de vêtements (je suis sure qu'il y en a qui font ça, je ne sais pas qui, mais j'en suis sure) ou les bouchons en lierre de champagne (là j'en connais un).**

**Par contre, c'est à la fois un des chapitres les plus importants que j'ai écrit et le plus court. Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc. J'en suis sure. À chaque fois que je dois écrire un truc vachement important, j'ai un mal fou à faire un chapitre d'une taille correcte. Ce n'est pas juste. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de justice en ce bas monde, mais ce n'est pas une raison quand même. Je pourrai avoir plein d'idées autres que pour dans au moins cinq chapitres (ou peut-être moins, je ne sais pas).**

**J'ai commencé à faire un lexique de tous les mots dans la langues des Rôdeurs que j'utilise ainsi que de leur culture. Je le mettrai en bonus à la fin de l'histoire. En attendant, si vous avez une question sur le sujet, je veux bien vous répondre.**

**Et voilà que je recommence à parler pend trois plombes. Une chance que je ne devais pas le faire sinon on se demandera ce que je ferai. Bon, ça va, je ne suis pas encore à une page de commentaires, tout n'est pas perdu pour l'instant. Il y a encore de l'espoir.**

**Allez, à la revoilure tout le monde !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Les Rôdeurs s'habillent tout de rouge que le jour de leur propre mariage. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'un Rôdeur parle d'une personne qui s'est mariée, ils disent qu'elle s'est « toute vêtue de rouge ».<strong>_

_**(2) « Seul les proies sont pressées de combattre, les chasseurs préfèrent qu'il soit l'heure. Et nous sommes des chasseurs », citation d'une lettre écrite par le premier Roi des Rôdeurs aux elfes (cette lettre a été entièrement écrite dans la langue des Rôdeurs ce qui a été moyennement apprécier par le Roi elfique de cette époque).**_

_**(3) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_


	26. Yucca

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, c'est une chanson tirée du « Roi Arthur ». J'ai regardé la scène en boucle pour l'avoir. Non, je déconne, je l'ai trouvée sur internet en fait. Avouez que vous y avez cru un instant._

Ok, le titre est un nom de fleur. Mais dans mon histoire, il aura un autre sens. Je vous laisse lire pour deviner lequel. Un cookie a qui a bien deviner avant que l'explication soit donner ! Deux si c'est du premier coup ^^.

Comme de plus en plus, il y aura un ou plusieurs passages avec Ren dans ce chapitre, pour l'instant, je n'en ai écrit qu'un.

Cette semaine, c'était la rentrée des classes, les vacances sont fines. C'est pas juste, je voulais continuer à ne rien faire de mes journées. Mais je peux plus, maintenant, il va falloir que je travaille. Pas envi, mais pas le choix.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 26 :<span> Yucca.**

Ren regardait par la fenêtre. Il venait de rentrer au palais après d'avoir tué un homme qu'il avait considéré comme un ami. Il n'avait aucun regret de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un traitre non loin de sa Brunette. Il pouvait au moins faire ça pour elle puisse qu'il ne pouvait pas veiller sur Murtagh. Ça faisait deux mois exactement que Galbatorix, maudit soit-il, ne lui avait pas donné une occasion de le voir. Le Parjure évitait même le sujet. Franchement, il n'y avait pas plus louche que ça. C'est vrai ça, depuis quand un mégalomane peut-il s'empêcher de fanfaronner ? Vraiment il l'énervait le Grand Traitre avec ses idées tordus. Ça ne lui donnait pas envi de l'aimer. Déjà qu'au départ il le haïssait pour diverses raisons, dont la plus importante était sans nul doute que c'était à cause de lui que Sylvie devait se battre. Alors si en plus il lui donnait envi de le tuer. A force de tenter les gens, on finissait par périr. Et pas d'une façon agréable. Si lui, Ren, devait de son humble avis, pas forcément si humble que ça, choisir une mort pour le Tyran, ça serait soit le supplice de la roue, soit écartèlement. Il hésitait entre les deux.

Et c'était quoi cette manie d'avoir toujours la même couronne. Le Roi des Rôdeurs pouvait pratiquement en porter une différente par jours de l'année. Certes, ça avait été une accumulation depuis le premier Seigneur des Seigneurs, mais quand même. C'était nettement plus classe. Et puis, ça prouvait qu'il y avait de l'argent dans les caisses ce qui est toujours bon pour épater la galerie. De toute manière, un type de la pire espèce comme Galbatorix ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec un homme juste et courageux comme « Le Vieux ». Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie. Il y avait un Parjure et un avec de l'honneur. Ce n'était pas les mêmes êtres. Ils étaient totalement opposés. Ce n'était pas le plus âgé qui méritait le plus le respect.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Un mois plus tard, Palais du Roi Orrin à Aberon.

Sylvie tricotait. Non, ce n'était pas une blague, elle était bien assise sur un fauteuil à bascule entrain de tricoter. Elle était entrain de faire un petit bonnet blanc pour l'enfant qui attendait de sortir de ses entrailles. Ça faisait un mois que la brune pouvait à peine se lever le matin. Angela avait été claire, la Rôdeuse en avait trop fait du coup son corps demandait grâce. Sans oublier que le moment était presque arriver. Ça pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Elle releva la tête de son ouvrage quand Éric rentra dans la pièce. Il semblait gêné et ne pas savoir où commencer son explication. Pour l'encourager, elle se leva et alla vers lui.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas venu me dire que je suis resplendissante alors qu'en réalité je suis énorme. Franchement, suis-je la seule à voir clair ici ?

- Non, je ne suis pas venu commenter ton apparence, fit le Seigneur amusé. Je suis venu te parler d'un sujet plus sensible que ta vanité.

- Moi, je suis vaniteuse ? Moi qui suis un exemple de beauté et d'intelligence ? Comment peux-tu me dire vaniteuse ? S'indigna Sylvie.

- Je sais très bien que tu as repris le contrôlé de tes hormones, ma vieille. Et tu es aussi vaniteuse que de mauvaise fois sur certains sujets, continua Éric.

- Mais c'est faux. Est-ce de ma faute à moi si...

- Si la seule raison pour laquelle tu portes les cheveux aussi longs c'est qu'ils créent l'envi chez d'autres femmes ?

- Un jour, je me les couperai.

- Oui, lorsque ton envi de le faire sera plus forte que ta vanité.

- Je ne suis pas vaniteuse, juste un peu coquète. Le sujet est clos. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

Éric regarda dehors en prenant une grande inspiration. La brune sentait qu'il voulait lui faire un aveu, mais que ça entrainait chez lui des sentiments contradictoires. Ce n'était pas le plus bizarre. En fait, ce qui était étrange, c'est que son ami avait du remords pour une chose. Elle voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu sais surement que ton ancien mari est vivant.

- Oui, de mémoire, je dirai que c'est même toi qui m'a gracieusement donné cette information.

- Jure-moi que tu ne piqueras pas l'une des crises dont tu as le secret lorsque tu es vraiment contrariée.

- Parce que je devrai me mettre en colère ?

- Je savais d'avance que ce n'était pas une bonne idée...

- De quoi ? Si ça un rapport avec Ren, j'ai le droit de savoir et tu le sais parfaitement.

L'homme s'obligea à respirer une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme attendait qu'il parle en le regardant fixement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ne me juge pas... C'était une occasion qui ne s'était pas présentée depuis le début de cette histoire... Et voilà que j'essaye de me justifier.

- De quoi parles-tu, Éric d'Amlard ?

- Ren travaille pour moi comme espion.

- Attends cinq secondes... MON époux sert de pion à ce crétin qui nous sert de Roi. Et en plus, Toi, qui te dit mon ami, tu l'aides ?

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma l'homme.

-Et en plus tu confirmes. Sais-tu ce qu'est ma vie depuis que j'ai cru qu'il était mort ? Peux-tu seulement l'imaginer ? Ne me dit pas que oui. Tu n'as pas vécu ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir qu'il n'y a pas pires choses à ce moment là que les mots vides que l'on te sert en boucle.

- J'ai perdu mon père je te rappelles.

- Il s'agit de mon mari. De l'homme que j'aime, avec qui je voulais vieillir.

- Je sais tout ça. Mais ça pour le bien des Rôdeurs.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis. Au bout de plusieurs mois. « Le bien des Rôdeurs ». Y-a-t-il une chose que je n'ai pas encore due sacrifier pour « le bien des Rôdeurs » ? Ça pourrait encore passer si tu n'étais pas le seul à vouloir bien me dire la vérité, mais je suppose que ce salaud de « Vieux » ne sait pas que tu es entrain de me mettre au courant, déclara Sylvie d'un ton trop calme.

- Quand je parlais de ne pas te mettre en colère, je parlais de se type de colère où tu es trop énervée pour crier.

- En faisant votre foutu plan, avez-vous pensé cinq secondes à Ren et à moi ? Est-ce que...

La brune eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Elle sentait un liquide coulé entre ses jambes. Elle releva la tête pour regarde son ami quand elle eut de nouveau mal.

- Par toutes les Étoiles, ça commence. Reste ici, je vais chercher quelqu'un... Fit Éric paniqué.

- Non, ne me laisse pas, murmura la femme apeurée. Reste.

- Jusqu'à la fin... comme à Slytha'baen _**(1)**_.

Il était entrain de l'aider à se débarrasser de sa robe quand Marjolaine arriva à la rescousse.

- Va chercher des guérisseurs et des servantes ! Cria la suivante à la servante qui l'accompagnait.

Celle-ci parti en courant comme si elle avait le diable au trousse. Sylvie avait commencé à pousser des petits cris de douleur et Éric lui tenait la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâcherai pas, lui promit-il.

Elle voulu lui sourire, mais à la place, elle poussa un cri. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une douleur semblable à celle-là. Elle se serrait cette main comme un naufrager à sa bouée. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne la lassera pas tomber.

- Calmez-vous Madame, ordonna Marjolaine. C'est juste le travail qui commence.

C'est à ce moment là que la suivante arriva avec des renforts.

- Seigneur d'Amlard, je vous pris de sortir de la pièce, demanda la suivante à Éric.

- Si mon amie exprime le souhait contraire à celui qu'elle a formulé avant votre arrivée.

Marjolaine jeta un regard à Sylvie qui ne voulait pas lâcher la main de l'homme. La suivante se résigna et commença à donner des ordres en laissant les deux nobles ensemble.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir, fit Éric pour rassurer Sylvie.

- Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère ? Si le bébé ne m'aimait pas ? Si il n'était pas heureux ?

- Si nos places étaient inversées, tu me signaleras que c'est un peu trad pour douter. Mais moi, je vais te dire quelque chose d'autre. Rien que le fait que tu te poses ses questions prouve que tu seras une maman remarquable et exemplaire. Oui, pas seulement une « mère » qui a un enfant. Une « maman » qui fera tout pour la chaire de sa chaire. Aies confiance en toi.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de poser un nouveau cri.

- Je ne te laissera pas seule.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle sentait ses forces diminuer. Elle était terrifiée de ne pas réussir à mettre au monde ce petit être qui se battait déjà pour rejoindre le monde des êtres conscients. Parmi tous ses amis, Éric était le seul qui ne lui fera jamais de tort et qui respectera sa volonté quoiqu'il arrive.

- Éric, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Si ça se passe mal...

- Tout ira bien, tu verras.

- Écoute-moi, je t'en prie. Si ça se passe mal, je veux que tu me promettes une chose. Promets-moi qu'entre mon enfant et moi, tu choisiras mon bébé. Et si je venais à mourir que tu veilleras sur lui.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui.

- Éric. Se t'en supplie à genoux. Par tout ce qui est sacré en ce monde, je veux que tu me fasses cette promesse. Il n'a pas de père. Si je ne suis plus de ce monde, il n'aura personne... à part toi. Je sais que c'est terriblement égoïste ce que je te demande. Mais c'est ce que je veux. Alors, au nom de notre amitié, jure-le moi, demanda la jeune femme.

- Sur mes ancêtres et tout ce qui m'est chers, je te jure qu'entre ton enfant et toi...

Éric marqua une pause. Ce que son amie lui demandait n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'aire.

- Je choisirai l'enfant, je te jure que si tu venais à plus pouvoir le faire, je veillerai sur lui comme si il était de mon sang. Tu as ma parole de Seigneur Rôdeur.

Elle lui sourit et il sût qu'il avait dit les mots qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser et lui retirer toutes craintes. Il n'était même pas encore né qu'elle aimait de toute son âme ce bébé. Sa main fût broyée et la brune cria.

- Ça y est, il arrive, fit Marjolaine en se précipitant vers sa maitresse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La brune hurla de toutes se forces. Un cri retendit en écho au sien. et Sylvie n'avait plus mal. Elle avait du mal à respirer et était à deux doigts de demander qu'on l'achève, mais c'était fini. Elle n'avait plus mal. Tellement qu'elle avait hurlé, sa gorge était sèche. Le petit avait arrêter de s'époumoner. Elle voyait une petite touffe brune dans les bras de Marjolaine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une envie irrésistible de le voir le plus près. Il avait l'aire si petit, si vulnérable.

- C'est un petit garçon. Voulez-vous le tenir dans vos bras ? Lui demanda Éric en lui tenant toujours la main comme il lui avait promis au début de l'accouchement.

N'ayant plus la force nécessaire pour parler, elle fit un léger mouvement de tête. Alors, Marjolaine le lui donna délicatement. Sylvie regardait ce petit être au creux de ses bras. Elle était épuisée, jamais elle avait eut aussi mal. Pourtant, jamais elle avait été aussi heureuse. Un jour, Murtagh lui avait demandé si elle était heureuse. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait dire « oui » sans la moindre hésitation. Elle était heureuse. Son enfant allait bien. Elle pleura lorsqu'il la regarda avec ses petits yeux.

- Servern, l'appela-t-elle doucement en mettant son doigt dans ses toutes petites mains. Servern.

- Madame, regardez, il réagit déjà à son prénom, s'extasia Marjolaine. C'est vraiment un beau bébé. Qu'il est beau, qu'il est mignon... toutes les filles vont lui tomber dans les bras.

- Un vrai petit ange... confirma le Seigneur alors qu'elle sentait la fatigue l'assaillir.

- Reposez-vous, Madame, je vais aller le nettoyer et je vous le ramène tout de suite, lui expliqua Marjolaine.

C'est à contre-cœur que la nouvelle mère laissa sa suivante emporter son enfant. Sylvie ferma les yeux sans même y penser. Ça dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fût « Il a les yeux noirs... il a mes yeux... mon fils ».

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Marjolaine chantait. Ce fût sa première pensée. Elle avait les paupières lourdes et ne voulait que se rendormir. Il n'y avait pas un seul de ses muscles qui ne lui faisait pas mal. La légère odeur de sang qui trainait dans l'aire ne l'aidait pas à avoir l'esprit claire. Marjolaine chantait. Mais pour qui ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à sa suivante de faire du bruit inutile près d'une personne se reposant.

_Terre de l'ours,_

_Terre de l'aigle,_

_Terre qui nous a engendrés et bénis,_

_Terre qui nous rappelle toujours à elle,_

_Nous rentrerons chez nous_

_A travers les montagnes._

_Nous rentrerons chez nous..._

_Nous rentrerons chez nous_

_A travers les montagnes._

_Écoute nos chants_

_Écoute nos prières_

_Nous rentrerons chez nous _

_A travers les montagnes._

Sylvie ouvrit les yeux. Elle était vraiment épuisée. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit en pleine journée. Ça y était. Elle était mère. Où était son enfant ? Elle commença à le rechercher des yeux. Elle arrivait à peine à bouger la tête.

_Terre de l'ours,_

_Terre de l'aigle,_

_Terre qui nous a portés et bénis,_

_Terre dont l'appel berce nos nuits, _

_Nous rentrerons chez nous_

_Par delà les montagnes._

_Nous rentrerons chez nous..._

_Nous rentrerons chez nous_

_Par delà les montagnes._

_Écoute ce chant_

_Séchant nous larmes._

_Nous rentrerons chez nous_

_Par delà les montagnes._

La brune arriva enfin à se redresser légèrement. Mais elle dût faire appelle à toute sa volonté pour ne pas retomber sur ses oreillers. Elle voulait revoir son bébé. Elle ne l'avait pas assez tenu dans se bras avant qu'on l'emmène pour le laver et qu'elle s'endorme. Elle voulait le câliner et lui dire combien elle était heureuse de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé. Son agitation attira l'attention de Marjolaine.

- Regarde, Servern, Yucca est réveillée.

- Donne le moi, demanda Sylvie en tendant les bras. Donne-moi mon enfant.

La suivante lui donna l'enfant que la Dame cala au creux de ses bras. Elle se jura de tout faire pour qu'il puisse vivre l'enfance qu'elle n'avait pas eu et avoir la liberté qu'elle avait dû conquérir. Elle sentait au fond de son être qu'elle fera tout pour cet enfant. Elle offrira même son âme pour le bonheur de son fils. Ça aurait dû lui faire peur, mais elle s'en moquait. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'il allait bien, son petit Servern.

- C'est moi ! Fit Éric en rentrant. Où est le petit monstre pour lequel j'ai sacrifié ma modeste main ?

- J'ignore si ta main est modeste, mais toi, tu ne l'es pas, répondit Sylvie.

- Elle dit vraiment n'importe quoi ta Yucca, petit bébé.

- Il s'appelle Servern ! Cria les deux femmes d'une même voix.

Suite à l'éclat de voix, le petit se mit à pleurer et la mère le berça en lui parlant tendrement en ancien langage. Cette langue lui avait toujours parue apaisante, elle espérait qu'il en était de même pour son enfant et vu qu'il se rendormit rapidement, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Et un jour, je possédais des tympans. C'était il y a deux secondes si ma mémoires est correcte.

Éric regarda la mère et son enfant. Il ne l'avouait jamais, mais cette vision l'attendrissait. Il ne fallait pas que sa fiancée l'apprenne ou elle remettra le sujet des gosses sur le tapis. Et ça, il n'en avait pas envi.

-Je me demande ce que dirai le Parjure si il savait que tu étais devenue gâteuse.

-M'en fout, c'est un Sindlan _**(2)**_.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-C'est même plutôt vrai.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà il est né. Je dois vu avouer une chose, j'ai commencer à écrire ce chapitre pas la fin. Et je n'avais aucune idée de prénom à donner à l'enfant alors j'ai pris le nom du héros d'un livre que j'adore. Ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurai pu le nommer Alphonse ou un truc de ce genre. En tout cas, j'esoère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop.<strong>

**Comment ça, il ne peut pas c'est un personnage de fiction ? Sachez que même eux ont une âme et une raison d'être. Regardez le cas de sa naissance. Il est là parce que je voulais que Syvie est une raison de rentrer chez elle à la fin de l'histoire et qu'elle ne face pas que survivre dans ce monde cruel.**

**Non, je ne suis pas une grosse sencible. Enfin si, mais on s'en fout. Oui, je pleure devant les films romantiques mais là n'est pas la question.**

**A la reloilure !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs.<strong>_

_**(2) Injure rôdeur. En version polie, « crétin des Alpes », dans la traduction la plus proche « connard congénital ». pluriel : Simdlans.**_


	27. Primula

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Reprenons là où j'en suis avec mes OCCS.

Sylvie vient d'accoucher d'un petit Servern.

Éric s'est fait broyer la main et tout le monde s'en fou.

Tom... je sens qu'il y en a qui se demandent qui il est. C'est l'un des Rôdeurs qui ont combattu avec Sylvie à Slytha'baen _(1)_.

Laura. Lire ce qu'il y au dessus même si je parle plus d'elle que de ce cher Tom.

Wedge, il est mort.

Phœbus, mort.

L'autre, je ne me rappelle plus son nom. Celui que Sylvie rencontre dans son voyage avec Wedge... je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. De toute façon il est mort aussi.

Ren, comme les autres... à non, il en vivant lui. Miracle, je n'ai pas encore tué tous ceux que j'aime bien.

Marjolaine, vivante bien entendu. Sinon, qui embêtera Sylvie ?

Et bien, une chance que je viens de faire une liste où je risquerai de me paumer.

Ça fait une semaine que je suis rentrée à l'école pour ma dernière année de BTS. Une semaine... et j'ai déjà trop de devoirs. Ce n'est pas juste.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 27 :<span> Primula.**

Sylvie ne disait rien. En fait, elle ne voulait même pas savoir comment il s'était débrouillé pour faire ça. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer comment c'était possible. Et elle sentait que si elle connaissait la raison, elle ne pourrait même pas se retenir. Mais le fait était là. Elle sentit un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres contre sa volonté. C'était dur. Très dur. Surtout avec Laura et Tom qui ne se gainaient pas pour rire. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

- Alors... ça te prend souvent l'envi de te balader en robe ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Laura devient carrément hystérique et Tom valait à peine mieux. Éric regarda ses amis d'un regard qui disait son orgueil de mâle blessé par la remarque mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. C'était sorti tout seul. Elle n'avait pas pu la retenir. Il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Éric donnait le bâton pour le battre. Et puis voir la scène avait été assez instructif. Personne ne pouvait savoir comment il avait réussit son coup. Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous pouvez voir un homme trébuché dans les escaliers, les dévaler en faisant une galipette, atterrir dans un tas de linges à laver et en sortir comme si de rien n'était vêtue d'une robe rose bonbon en disant juste « je crois que j'ai raté une marche ». Il était vrai qu'il s'était cassé le poignet et que ça, ce n'était pas drôle. Mais si on ne le savait pas, l'histoire était amusante.

- J'ai juste dévalé les escaliers, on ne va pas en faire une maladie quand même, grommela Éric.

Sylvie préféra ne pas répondre. Celui que cette histoire risquait de rendre le plus malade n'était pas Tom, Laura ou elle mais bel et bien le Seigneur d'Amlard. Pauvre Éric. Il n'avait pas de chance et certains de ses amis, dont elle, s'en amusaient. Il n'était vraiment pas chanceux sur ce point-là. Non seulement il avait vécu une mésaventure désagréable mais il était parti pour des années de moqueries. Le pauvre, elle le plaignait. Et c'était ça qui l'empêchait de rire.

- Vous allez vous calmez à la fin ! Cria Éric réveillant Servern ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Laura et de Tom.

La brune berça son enfant pour le calmer en jetant à son ami un regard assez explicite. Soit il se calmait, soit elle le calmait. Il avait le choix mais détruire l'un des rares moments ou le petit était calme n'était pas parmi les propositions acceptées. Et cela même si il n'était pas en tord. Il lui montra les deux autres et elle haussa le sourcil. Il se retourna boudeur. Alors elle jeta un regard noir à Tom et Laura. Les deux eurent le bon goût de baisser la tête penauds. Les moqueries, c'était divertissant cinq minutes, après c'était fatiguant. Dans la langue gestuelle que seuls les membres de la famille des Seigneurs connaissaient, Éric fit signe à Sylvie qu'il voulait lui parler. La brune réalisa la différence entre eux deux et leurs amis. Ni Tom ni Laura ne pouvait pas comprendre cette variante du langage des signes.

- Je vais aller marcher un peu dans le jardin, déclara Sylvie.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Éric.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le Roi Orrin avait des jardins magnifiques. Il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça. Il n'y allait peut-être pas souvent, mais ses jardiniers étaient des génies dans leur domaine de compétences. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Cet endroit manquait de naturel. Tout y était trop bien ordonné pour être vrai. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans un jardin. Non, pour elle, elle était entrain de marcher en compagnie d'Éric, suivit par sa suivante, son fils et la nourrice de ce dernier. Cette nouvelle venue. La brune aurait aimé allaiter elle-même son fils. Mais ce n'était pas possible. On ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis avant d'en faire venir une. C'était un sujet où on lui demandait permission que par politesse et quand il était trop tard pour refuser. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais c'était comme ça, les Rôdeurs étaient en guerre, elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de pouvoir s'occuper toute seule de son enfant tous les jours que les Étoiles faisaient. Alors, il fallait une nourrice.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- En cas de bataille, ma blessure va me gêner.

- En effet, mais ça tu pouvais me le dire devant Laura et Tom.

- Mais je ne peux pas te dire la suite en public.

La Dame se retourna vers ses servantes et son fils.

- Attendez-nous là, ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui, Madame, répondirent les deux femmes.

Éric et elle reprirent leur marche. Ils firent quelques pas en silence pour être sûrs d'être hors de porter d'oreilles indiscrètes. Même si Sylvie avait confiance en Marjolaine, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne disait pas à sa suivante.

- Et maintenant ? Fit-elle. Ou dois-je également chasser les oiseaux ?

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu sais parfaitement que je ne demanderais pas de quitter son enfant des yeux sans une bonne raison.

- Alors, puis-je la connaître ?

- Tu la saurais déjà si tu ne m'interrompais tout le temps.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

- Je ne t'interromps pas tout le temps.

- Je ne dirai rien, mais je n'en penserai pas moins. Revenons au sujet de notre discutions, si tu le veux bien.

- Sujet que j'ignore.

- Je dois aller rencontrer un de mes gens.

- Où est le problème ? Tu utilises une marque et tu seras immédiatement sur tes Terres. Tu pourras même être de retour pour le diner.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un de mes serviteurs officiels.

- Donc, tu me parles d'un de tes pions.

- Je préfère dire « une source d'information », corrigea l'homme.

- Éric... soupira la femme. Ils ont autant de valeur pour toi qu'une pièce d'échec.

- Dans le cas présent, c'est faux. Mais pour d'autres, je ne peux pas nier ce que tu viens de dire.

- En fait, tu souhaites me demander si je peux y aller à ta place.

- Réfléchit bien avant d'accepter. Tu es mon amie la plus proche, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Tu seras seule. Mais surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne pourras compter que sur toi-même.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Elle comprenait. Elle savait que si elle était prise, elle devrait tout mettre en œuvre pour se donner la mort. Elle savait trop de choses pour prendre le risque de parler. Les Rôdeurs étaient l'un des seuls peuples qui ne reprochait pas le suicide. Les siens considéraient qu'une fois qu'on était mort, c'était trop tard pour les reproches. De plus, certains suicides étaient faits pour protéger, pour ne pas parler. Alors, pourquoi punir ceux qui se tuaient pour ne pas trahir ?

- Quand dois-je donner une réponse ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais tu as jusqu'à ce soir.

- Merci, fit-elle de façon automatique alors qu'Éric partait.

Malgré les paroles d'amitié d'Éric, elle avait senti sa joie. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors pourquoi le fait qu'elle risque sa vie le rendait heureux ? Ne se disait-il pas son ami ? Alors pourquoi ? Non ! Non, elle voulait continuer à lui faire confiance. Elle en avait besoin. Si il avait content, c'était qu'il devait penser à sa fiancée. Elle savait très bien que l'on pouvait penser à deux choses en même temps. Oui, elle voulait continuer à lui faire confiance. C'était nécessaire. Tout comme qu'elle aille se promener dans l'Empire. Il avait été là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Mais si elle se trompait ? Impossible. Éric était un Seigneur Rôdeur. Tant qu'il ne changeait pas, il était tenu par des serments que nul être ne pouvait violer. Tout comme elle. Il ne pouvait pas trahir sans se trahir lui-même. Comme tous les Seigneurs Rôdeurs.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait les armes qu'elle avait alignées sur son lit. Il y avait toutes celles qu'elle avait ici et elle ne pouvait pas tout prendre avec elle. Elle allait devoir voyager rapidement et discrètement. Elle pouvait faire l'impasse sur sa machette et ses deux rapières. En épée, elle pouvait prendre ses cimeterres. Ensuite... son arc, bien entendu. Et des poignards. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie les poignards. Elle regarda les armes. Au moins elle en avait éliminé trois. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Plus elle aurait d'armes encombrantes, plus elle devrait se déguiser et ça augmentera les risque qu'elle se fasse prendre. Elle n'emmènera qu'un seul cimeterre. Peut-être devait-elle laisser les deux et emmener juste son arc et des poignards. Dans l'Empire; beaucoup de personnes avaient des arcs, mais peu était des femmes. Même si cette arme était plus prudente et discrète, les poignards, c'était mieux. Comme protection, elle portera son Elcalda _**(2)**_. La porte s'ouvrit et Éric rentra sans se faire prier.

- Es-tu prête ? Demanda-t-il. Nous partons bientôt.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer en cas de coup dur. Et puis, si tu es un génie dans l'art de la guerre ou en politique, tu ne connais rien du domaine de l'espionnage.

- Ta confiance m'honore, mais il me semble que tu as dit que je serais seule.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait d'un bout d'un l'autre de la mission. Mais il est possible que l'on soit séparé.

Sylvie se retourna pour vérifier les armes qu'elle avait choisies, mais également pour cacher le sourire ravie qui naissait sur ses lèvres à cet instant. Elle était heureuse de ne pas s'être trompée sur le compte d'Éric. Parmi tous ses amis, c'était celui qui pouvait le mieux la comprendre. Comprendre qu'elle devait faire passer son devoir avant tout.

- Je suis presque prête, fit-elle.

- Pourquoi les bonnes femmes prennent-elle trois jours pour choisir une arme ?

- Pour pouvoir l'assortir à nos vêtements.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie aimait les longs voyages, même si elle passait souvent par des lieux qu'elle connaissait souvent. Mais les paysages qu'elle préférait étaient ceux qui changeaient à chaque tournant comme c'était le cas sur ses Terres. Elle eut un sourire. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé, et malgré ça, ses pas la ramenait toujours aux mêmes endroits, la contrée dont elle était tombée amoureuse : Imladris. Dommage qu'aujourd'hui, ce ne soit pas le cas. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rentrait pas une nouvelle fois chez ses ancêtres, elle allait encore jouer à un jeu dont elle ne connaissait pas toutes les règles.

- Ici, tu t'appelles Primula, tu es ma sœur et nous sommes en route pour aller voir un grand-oncle, fit Éric pour la quinzième fois.

- Bravo mon cher, tu sais répéter, se moqua Sylvie.

- Je suis sérieux, une bonne couverture est primordiale.

- Tout comme un bon lit.

- Primula !

- Ça va, nous ne sommes pas à Slytha'baen _**(3)**_.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je n'ai pas envi de finir dans une geôle.

- Il est vrai qu'un certain parjure manque sérieusement d'hospitalité.

- Arrête. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est un sujet sur lequel on peut plaisanter.

- C'est un sujet grâce... donc oui.

- Arrêtes de faire l'andouille ! C'est agaçant. Il est question de nos vies.

- Alors, nous devrions rester bien à l'abri dans nos palais, sinon nous pourrions nous casser un oncle, ça serait un drame impossible à imaginer, attaqua la brune.

- On ne peut pas tout prendre à la légère.

- Un monde sans humour est bien triste, soupira-t-elle.

L'homme la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Qu'avait-elle encore dit qui la rendait bizarre ? C'était ennuyeux d'être regarder de cette manière, même par un ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Es-tu sure d'être la gardienne d'Arlien _**(4)**_ ? Généralement, Sylvie ne dit pas ce qu'elle pense.

- Veux-tu le vérifier par toi même ?

- Sans façon. C'est juste que ce soit la première fois que je te vois autrement que sur tes gardes.

- Dans ce monde, il n'y a qu'avec quatre personnes que je peux me le permettre.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre.

- Merci que je sois ton ami.

- Mais c'est de ta faute, fit la brune en souriant de façon plus que sincère. Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. C'est de ta faute si tu dois me supporter.

Éric éclata de rire. L'humour de la brune n'était pas des plus conventionnels, mais il état des plus rafraichissant. C'était sans doute pour ça que les Étoiles _**(5)**_ avaient fait croiser leur chemin.

- Je dois bien le reconnaître. Mais pourquoi tentes-tu de faire diversion ? Demanda l'homme.

- Je n'aime pas le nom « Primula ».

- C'est pourtant une jolie fleur.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Deux voyageurs se cherchaient. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. En tout cas, il les entendait se parler. Il lui fallait bien avouer qu'il avait l'ouïe assez fine, mais bon, passons. Ils parlaient un patois qui n'était pas du coin et qu'il connaissait. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Cette langue était celle des Rôdeurs. L'homme écouta le couple. Ils parlaient rapidement et avec l'assurance de ceux qui savent ce qu'ils sont. Il les envia de ne pas douter d'eux-mêmes. Il avait vécu tellement dans l'oublie qu'il avait dû mal à se aire à l'idée qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Puis il réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. Il devait y en avoir qu'un seul et ils étaient deux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer dans le plan initial ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà une fin pleine de suspense. J'en suis fière même si c'est un suspense à trois balle, je suis sure qu'il y en a qui ont compris. Je serai prête à le parier. Que voulez-vous ? Personne n'est parfait comme dirait l'autre.<strong>

**Pour une fois je n'ai rien à dire. Comment ça « comme d'habitude » ? J'ai toujours un truc à dire, ma vie est tellement passionnante. Il ne m'arrive jamais rien, si ce n'est pas une preuve, qu'est-ce ?**

**Et j'ai toujours un truc à dire, je teints ça de ma grand-mère. Elle parle tout le temps. Comme mon petit frère d'ailleurs.**

**Et oui, c'est comme ça que je remplis une page pour ne rien dire.**

**Allez, à la revoilure tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs.<strong>_

_**(2) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.**_

_**(3) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs. Il y a eu une bataille contre Galbatorix que les Rôdeurs ont failli perdre. Ils ne doivent la victoire qu'à l'arrivé tardive de renforts venant des Terres de Magdalam. Sylvie a participé à cette bataille.**_

_**(4) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

_**(5) Les Rôdeurs ne croient pas vraiment aux Dieux. Pour eux, les Étoiles sont les Grands qui ont marqués le monde en bien qui observent et guident les êtres pensants. Elles peuvent influer sur leur vie, mais pas sur leur destin.**_


	28. Acanthe

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Voilà le chapitre qui mettra fin à l'une des questions que les lecteurs se posent. Comme je suis gentille, je vous laisse le lire sans trop de blabla.

Je me demande si ce chapitre ne fait pas un peu trop guimauve quand même. C'est à vous de me le dire. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que je vous fais vous étouffer son la guimauve quand même. Il faut de l'amour dans ce monde de brutes ! Vive l'amour ! C'est bien l'amour.

Dans ce chapitre, je fais vraiment des paragraphes assez courts. J'espère que ça ne va pas vous déranger. Moi, ça me fait bizarre. C'est sur que pour une fois que j'écris des longs dialogues... Je n'aime pas écrire les dialogues, j'ai toujours peur que ça sonne faux. J'espère que c'est juste une impression mais pas la vérité.

Allez, je vais arrêter de parler et vous laissez lire.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. J'ai commencé à écrire un lexique sur tous les mots que j'ai inventé. Pour l'instant, si vous voulez le lire, envoyez-moi un PM avec votre adresse mail et en précisant ce que vous voulez pour que je vous le fasse lire. Merci, d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 28 :<span> Acanthe.**

Ren repensa à ce que lui avait dit son contact. Il ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec lui. Il ne commençait même pas à payer sa dette. Mais ça, l'autre ne pouvait pas le savoir. Comment pouvait-il deviner que c'était Ren qui avait tué l'ancien Seigneur de la Maison d'Amlard _**(1) **_? Et Ren n'était pas assez sot pour le lui apprendre. Il voulait bien prendre des risques, mais ne pas mourir bêtement. Quoique vu l'homme avec qui il avait affaire, celui-ci le laissera vivant mais n'aura plus de remord le concernant. Il n'avait plus rien à faire en attendant le lendemain. Alors, il marchait sans but dans le jardin d'une auberge perdue dans un coin épargné par la folie des hommes. Cette végétation quasi-sauvage lui rappelait les Terres d'Ilmadris... et Elle. Sa Dame, son Seigneur, sa Femme, son Maitre. Y pensait lui faisait mal car les chances qu'il y retourne un jour étaient proches de zéros. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, c'était plus fort que lui.

Soudain, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Et pourtant, il sentait au plus profond de son être que ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle était tout simplement inoubliable. Son visage délicat était éclairé par ses magnifiques yeux sombres que ses doux cheveux bruns encadraient comme un écrin de pierres précieuses. Elle portait une simple robe bleue qui mettait en valeur sa fragilité. Elle était occupée à composer un bouquet de fleurs et, attirés par le pollen, des papillons virevoltaient autour d'elle, formant une vision idyllique, mais du point de vu de l'homme, magnifiquement mélancolique. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses traits avaient perdu les dernières traces de sa lointaine enfance comme si elle avait été gravement malade. Il avait la sensation qu'elle était devenue plus triste. Il sentait que comme à cette époque passée mais souhaitée, il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder vivre. Soudain, elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie cueillait des fleurs. C'était une activité assez banale pour une femme de son âge, mais pas pour elle. Elle, elle chassait, faisait la guerre ou de la politique. Curieusement, cueillir des fleurs n'allait pas très bien avec ses habitudes. Allez savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, elle faisait un joli bouquet pendant qu'Éric remplissait sa charge. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne connaissait même pas l'aubergiste à qui elle rendait service. Elle savait que c'était un lointain cousin du neuve au troisième degré de la tante de la cousine de la grand-mère de la sœur du filleul du neveu de l'oncle de la belle-mère de l'arrière-grand-père de la cousine au second degré de la tante de la filleule de la mère de la cousine du demi-frère de la fiancée d'Éric. Bref, un certain Seigneur lui avait demandé d'être gentille avec lui. Mission difficile, mais pas impossible.

Elle entendit un bruit léger et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son cœur cessa de battre et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle souhaita de tout son être fuir le plus loin possible. Il était là. Presque pareil au souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus longs qu'avant et il semblait plus sombre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, comme autrefois. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Impossible à dire.

- Ren, murmura-t-elle au bout d'une éternité de silence nostalgique.

Jamais un nom n'avait contenu autant de souffrance et de solitude. En une syllabe, elle mettait fin à deux vies d'attentes et de rêves interdis. Elle aurait voulu lui en vouloir. Elle aurait voulu le haïr, le maudire. Mais elle ne pouvait que sourire en pleurant, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle laissa les fleurs tombées par terre. Alors qu'elles touchèrent à peine le sol, ils achevaient de franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre pour mieux sentir l'odeur de l'être aimé et effacé tout doute de mirage dans ce désert de sentiments. Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, Ren caressa avec douceur la joue de Sylvie.

- Falma mis que dëlos mis _**(2)**_, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'ils étaient front contre front. Falma mis que dëlos mis.

La brune ria. Ce moment lui semblait si irréel. Être là avec lui... Il lui avait tant manqué. Sans oublier qu'il venait de lui retirer les mots de la bouche.

- Que en laqual dar _**(3)**_ ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Nadä _**(4)**_, répondit Sylvie. Il faudra penser à remercier Éric.

- Tu as des amis formidables... déclara tristement Ren.

- Mais ? Termine à phrase, je t'en pris. Ne laisse pas de doute venir se mettre entre nous deux.

- Mais je ne suis plus digue de toi.

Sylvie sentit son cœur se briser. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, il n'allait pas la laisser maintenant, il n'osera pas lui faire ça après tant de souffrance. Il ne rendra pas vain tous leurs sacrifices pour une bêtise ? Non, cela ne sera pas. Elle se battra pour un instant avec lui, mais il ne la quittera pas sans espoir de revoir.

- Moi aussi j'ai commis des fautes. J'ai ouvert ma couche à un autre que toi.

- Ce n'est rien comparer à mes crimes. Tu as continué à vivre comme je le souhaitais. Tu as bien fait. Non, ma faute est beaucoup plus grave.

- Quelle est-elle ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. La jeune fille connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle voulait l'entre le lui dire pour être certaine, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Elle avait fait ce choix dès que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés lors de leur première rencontre. Elle voulait qu'il le lui dise. Il le fallait pour qu'un pardon soit possible pour son époux. Il le fallait.

- Mes mains sont souillées par le sang de nos frères. Qu'on soit ensemble sera impardonnable... J'ai fait trop de crimes contre les Rôdeurs, finit-il par lui lancer au visage. Je te souillerai.

- Alors souille-moi, mon Ren. Sans toi, je ne vis pas. Je survis. Souille-moi et faisons ensemble l'impardonnable.

Lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'homme. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Ren. Elle voulait qu'il lui répondre. Ça devait venir de lui, elle ne pouvait l'y obliger. Elle voulait qu'ils ne soient plus que deux dans ce monde. Alors, elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

A la fenêtre, Éric regardait la scène en souriant. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à toucher un morceau de paradis en ce bas monde. Et dire qu'il avait failli rater son coup à cause de ses réflexes. Une chance que les Étoiles _**(5) **_l'aient aidé. Même si elles auraient pu éviter de le vêtir d'une robe...

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le chant du coq résonna. Sylvie sentit Ren s'écarter d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans un mot. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas déjà être cette heure tant redouté. Il était trop tôt.

- C'est le chant du hibou qui résonne dans la nuit. Reste, lui fit-elle.

- Tu es toujours aussi peu raisonnable, ma Brunette, murmura Ren en lui caressant les cheveux. Il est l'heure de s'en aller vers nos devoirs respectifs.

Après avoir daigné ouvrir les yeux, elle se redressa. Elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux deux médailles d'argents qu'elle portait à son cou.

- La tienne et la mienne. Toi et moi. Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dit-il. On dit que pour un Rôdeur, sa médaille est son cœur. Le mien t'a toujours appartenu, veille dessus pour moi.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir failli à son devoir. Elle avait la gorge nouée et devait de gros effort pour ne pas pleurer. Elle eut juste le courage de lui dire quelques mots :

- Pars. Pars et reviens-moi. Si tu veux me dire une chose, dis à Éric que c'est pour Acanthe, il comprendra.

- C'est un bien jolie nom Acanthe pour la reine de mon cœur, mais je préfère « Brunette ».

Une terrible question vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme et sans réfléchir, elle la posa.

- M'aimes-tu ?

- Si je le pouvais, je te donnerai mon âme, j'irai jusqu'en enfer pour toi, répondit-il. Et toi, Brunette, m'aimes-tu ?

- Hier, je t'aimais, aujourd'hui, je t'aime, demain, je t'aimerai.

Ce fût la dernière phrase qu'elle lui dit et il quitta la pièce.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie le regarda partir loin d'elle une nouvelle fois. C'était la troisième fois qu'il partait sans qu'elle sache quand elle pourrait le revoir. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de l'horizon, elle serra dans son point les médaillons d'argents. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne lui avait pas dites. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Servern. Elle ne lui avait pas expliqué de sa vie chez les Vardens. Elle n'en avait pas eut le temps, leur instant partagé était en réalité un instant volé. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu en profiter. Faire passer ses devoirs avant tout. Elle entendait encore ce serment qui l'y obligeait.

_« Aujourd'hui, devant les Étoiles et vous, mes frères, je prête serment et jure allégeance aux Rôdeurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre que moi prenne les titres de Seigneurs des Rôdeurs, Maitre de la Maison d'Imladris et Gardien d'Arlien, je dédirai ma vie aux Rôdeurs. J'offre à mon peuple mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Aujourd'hui, devant les Étoiles et vous, mes frères, je prête serment d'allégeance et devient le Seigneur Rôdeur de la Maison d'Imladris Gardien d'Arlien. ». **(6)**_

Elle ne pouvait pas se dérober à ce serment. Tant qu'elle sera elle-même, ça sera impossible. Impossible comme... Attendez un instant. Les barrières magiques autour des Terres des Rôdeurs... Phœbus... Vraiment elle détestait la magie. Il y avait toujours une foutue « sauf si » avec ce truc. Et ce « sauf si » était de taille. Pour pouvoir continuer à être un agent double, Phœbus n'avait jamais dû être en contacte avec le Galbatorix. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il pouvait passer ces foutues barrières après sa trahison. Cardlard _**(7)**_. Mille fois Cardlard. Si le Grand Parjure venait à l'apprendre... Il fallait qu'elle en parle au Vieux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas revoir son fils cette semaine. Cardlard ! Non seulement il y avait une faille de sécurité assez considérable, mais il fallait que ça lui retombe dessus. Fichu karma. Pourquoi les Étoiles _**(8)**_ voulaient-elles lui faire collectionner les problèmes ? Elle allait finir par croire qu'elle avait été maudite à l'âge du berceau. En tout cas, c'était un problème qui concernait la sécurité des Terres des Rôdeurs. Elle devait en parler à son Roi, sans oublier le Seigneur de la Maison de Karmalia _**(9)**_, puis celui de la Maison d'Escamlir _**(10)**_ et enfin celle de la Maison de Magdalam _**(11)**_. Le « Vieux », Diego, Cade et Angélique. Géniale. Vraiment, il n'y a pas à dire la chance qu'elle avait. Les quatre Rôdeurs capables de vous faire pisser dessus d'un regard, dans le même lieu, à sa demande pour entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren sortit de l'ombre. L'avantage d'avoir retrouver la mémoire, c'était que non seulement il avait retrouvé la mémoire, mais en plus, il pouvait réutiliser les marques _**(12)**_. C'était génial pour son rôle d'agent double, il pouvait être à un endroit où il ne pouvait pas être si on écoutait la logique. Il adorait d'être redevenu un Rôdeur. C'était parfait. Il pouvait de nouveau avoir un code d'honneur que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Sans oublier qu'il adorait l'adrénaline qui allait de paire avec son nouveau travail. Seul inconvénient : il ne pouvait plus voir sa Brunette. Il eut une soudaine envie de se gifler. Il avait oublié de lui dire pour la Main Noire. Karmal dar _**(13)**_. Mille fois karmal dar. Il l'avait dit au Seigneur de la Maison d'Amlard _**(14)**_ mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Elle. Il savait qu'Éric transmettra le message, mais c'était son rôle en tant qu'époux de la prévenir des différents dangers. Il détestait vraiment la situation où était son couple. Même si il ne le dirait jamais au Seigneur des Seigneurs, ce n'était pas pour se faire pardonner ses crimes contre son propre peuple qu'il prenait tous ces risques. C'était pour Elle. Pour qu'elle puisse être fière de lui avoir dit « oui ». Juste pour Elle. Parce qu'il voulait la protéger même si ça voulait dire devenir une ombre dans la nuit, loin de ses bras. Juste des yeux magnifiques qui pouvaient aussi bien être le paradis que l'enfer. Depuis qu'il était au « service » de Galbatorix, il avait entendu des bruits courir sur sa Brunette. Certains la disaient aussi dangereuse que belle, d'autres racontaient qu'elle était une paysanne dont la famille avait été tuée par les hommes du Roi. Tout ça était peut-être vrai, mais pour lui, elle était un ange de miséricorde ou vengeance. Le paradis ou l'enfer.

En tout cas, il était de retour au palais du faux roi. Génial, il aimait passer son temps dans une atmosphère de stresse et de crainte. Mais bon, il lui fallait jouer le rôle. Un rôle qui lui avait été imposé lorsqu'il ne savait pas qui il était. Alors qu'il se rendait à ses appartements, un page vient le voir. Galbatorix voulait le voir. Ren eut un mauvais présentement. C'est plus tard qu'il sût que la guerre avait commencé pour de bons à ce moment là.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Elle avait su d'avance que ça allait être un choc. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à que ça soit à ce point quand même. Mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle aurait pu le prévoir. C'était même couru d'avance. Où allait le monde si elle oubliait d'analyser les détails qui changeaient totalement la donne. Ce qu'elle devait faire était nécessaire. Il était vital pour le Rôdeur d'attirer l'attention du Parjure ailleurs que sur eux le temps qu'ils purgent les Terres de tous les agents du Parjure. Pourtant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans ce truc. C'est sur que c'était exactement le genre de chose dont avait besoin les Vardens. Une chance qu'elle ne disait pas tout à Nasuada. Sinon, elle serait dans un sacré pétrin. Comme quoi, les Étoiles pouvaient être sympathiques envers elle tout en la mettant dans la cardlad. La bonne nouvelle était qu'à présent, les magiciens parcouraient les Terres Rôdeuses à la recherche des différents intrus appelé également espion. Il fallait agir vite et avec discrétion pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce « nettoyage ». Lorsque Galbatorix avait essayé de les envahir il y a quatre-vingt-dix ans, son armée avait été réduite en cendre, au sens propre par la barrière magique et le Seigneur de la Maison de Magdalam de l'époque. Cela avait assez refroidit le Tyran. Et, depuis, les Rôdeurs se reposaient sur ce fait sans se méfier. Donc ils avaient négligé de surveiller les frontières. Aujourd'hui, cette erreur était en cour de correction.

Personne ne se faisait de faux espoir. Le Grand Fou savait pour cette brèche. La seule question était : depuis quand ? Impossible à dire. Trop de temps en tout cas. Ce qui lui rajoutait des choses à faire. En parlant de ça, il faudrait qu'elle modifie son testament pour qu'il soit en faveur de son fils. Servern était le prochain Seigneur d'Imladris, il fallait qu'elle face tout pour que cela soit possible, en commençant en évitant de le déshériter. C'était le genre de choses qu'elle devait faire avant de risquer d'oublier.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous l'accorde, il y a quelques notes, mais j'ai fait pire. Vous avez oublié, mais pas moi. Si, si, je vous assure que j'ai déjà fait pire. Mais bon, on ne va pas polémiquer dessus quand même ^^. Certes, il y a quatorze définitions, mais je suis sure d'avoir fait déjà pire. Et puis, ce n'est pas le sujet.<strong>

**Si ? Oups comme dirait l'autre. On va en trouver un autre, ça serait très bien aussi.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre romantique vous a plu car le prochain de ce genre est dans longtemps. Si je parviens à suivre mon plan, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais.**

**C'est fou le mal que j'ai eu pour écrire la fin de ce chapitre. Mais bon, quand on s'est fixé un objectif, il faut s'y tenir, sinon où va le monde ?**

**Allez, à la revoilure tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Le père d'Éric.<strong>_

_**(2) C'est ma faute j'en suis désolé(e) (Langue des Rôdeurs). Dëlos exprime l'idée d'une faute qu'on ne se pardonne pas.**_

_**(3) Que se passe-t-il ? (langue rôdeuse).**_

_**(4) Rien (langue des Rôdeurs).**_

_**(5) Les Rôdeurs ne croient pas vraiment aux Dieux. Pour eux, les Étoiles sont les Grands qui ont marqués le monde en bien qui observent et guident les êtres pensants. Elles peuvent influer sur leur vie, mais pas sur leur destin.**_

_**(6) Serment en ancien langage que font les Seigneurs d'Imladris lors de la cérémonie fêtant leur prise de fonction.**_

_**(7) Juron rôdeur qui dit que la situation ne sera pas pire même si il se mettait à pleuvoir de la bouse.**_

_**(8) Les Rôdeurs ne croient pas vraiment aux Dieux. Pour eux, les Étoiles sont les Grands qui ont marqués le monde en bien qui observent et guident les êtres pensants. Elles peuvent influer sur leur vie, mais pas sur leur destin.**_

_**(9) Première maison Rôdeuse. C'est celle que dirigeait le Roi des Rôdeurs avant son couronnement. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'organisation de la production du territoire. Son Seigneur est Diego.**_

_**(10) Troisième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée de la défense des Terres rôdeuses. Son Seigneur est Cade.**_

_**(11) Huitième Maison des Rôdeurs. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'armée. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Carmal. Son Seigneur est Angélique.**_

_**(12) Les Marques Rôdeuses sont des passages magiques qui permettent d'aller où l'on veut tant qu'on y est déjà allé. Elles sont signalées par le symbole des Rôdeurs.**_

_**(13) Juron rôdeur. Il veut dire « ça fait chier ».**_

_**(14) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_


	29. Gardénia

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**On est presque à la bataille des Plaines Brulantes. À vu de nez, je dirai environ trois chapitres.

C'est fou comme l'histoire peut avancer rapidement. Ça fait même pas un an que j'ai commencé cette fic et je suis presque à la moitié de celle de Paolini. Je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 29 :<span> Gardénia.**

Sylvie était de retour chez les Vardens. Et Arya aussi, mais sans Eragon. Qu'est-ce que le rêveur de service avait-il encore bien pu inventer ? Ou plutôt, dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis tout seul comme un grand ? En tout cas, la brune et Éric étaient rentrés chez leurs alliés pour reprendre la route. Il fallait bien reconnaître que malgré la destination, ce voyage était bien plus agréable que la marche forcée vers le Surda, enfin, du point de vu de Sylvie rebaptiser Gardénia pour le voyage. Lorsque la caravane faisait halte pour la nuit et que son fils dormait près d'elle, elle faisait une nouvelle activité : elle écrivait son autobiographie. Tous les Seigneurs de la Maison d'Imladris l'avait fait et c'était à son tour. Si elle n'avait pas eu Servern, elle n'en aurait jamais compris l'utilité. Il y avait des choses qu'elle avait faites mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à son enfant. Ce journal lui permettra de tout dire à son ange. Ainsi, peut-être, sera-t-il moins perdu qu'elle l'a été. Elle avait bien fait de commencer maintenant, sa mémoire commençait à oublier des détails de souvenirs lointain. Il s'était passé tant de choses dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas tout se souvenir jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Servern remua dans son berceau improvisé. Sans Galbatorix, elle aurait pu s'en occupé toute seule. Elle aurait pu que penser à lui tout le long du jour. Ça aurait été parfait. Mais elle n'était pas dans un monde parfait. Elle était dans la réalité, et il y avait un Tyran à combattre. Comme beaucoup de parents, elle souhaitait que son enfant n'ait pas de combat à mener alors qu'il aura des choses à construire de ses propres mains. Alors, elle ferait tout pour qu'il n'ait pas à se battre pour sa liberté. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle souhaitait pour lui. A son sujet, elle était partagée. Elle avait le choix entre l'envoyer loin d'elle, mais en sécurité ou de la garder à ses côtés près d'un champ de bataille. La mère en elle lui disait de faire deux choix totalement opposés. Selena avait-elle eut le cœur aussi serré qu'elle au moment de prendre cette décision ? Sa mère avait fini par choisir de les mettre en sécurité, Eragon et elle, et de rester aux côtés de Murtagh.

- Madame, fit Marjolaine. Dame Nasuada désire vous entretenir au sujet d'Elva.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive, répondit Sylvie sans lever le nez de son travail.

- Elle est déjà là, l'informa la suivante.

- Alors fais-la rentrer au lieu de discuter.

- Oui, Madame, répondit la servante avec un sourire en coin.

Le Seigneur Rôdeur passa en vitesse une robe de chambre pendant que la Dame Vardenne rentrait. Sylvie fit un rapide inventaire de l'impression que pouvait faire sa tente à un visiteur. Ce n'était pas très glorieux. Et même plutôt rustique. Pour une fois, elle faisait fausse route. Son calme apparent pouvait se montrer bien plus intimident qu'une armée ou qu'un étalage de richesse. On sentait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un tas d'or pour être importante.

- Nasuada, Elva, salua Sylvie sans montrer son étonnement que son amie soit avec un enfant qui sent la magie à cinq kilomètres à la ronde au bas mot.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de la « Main Noire » ? demanda Nasuada en rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

- C'était la compagne de Morzan, comme tu dois déjà le savoir. Mais, permets-moi de m'étonner car je ne vois pas le rapport entre une morte et Elva.

Oui, elle avait entendu parler de la « Main Noire ». Une pâle imitation de ce que sa mère faisait pour son père. Une information que les Rôdeurs tenaient de Ren. Mais ça, elle n'allait pas le dire. Ça serait contre productif. Et elle avait du temps à perdre, au tant ne pas jouer toutes ses cartes maintenant.

- Galbatorix a repris l'idée, sauf qu'il l'a étendu sur plusieurs personnes, expliqua Nasuada.

- Je sais, répondit la Rôdeuse.

Nasuada ne releva même pas et continua ses explications. Sylvie s'assit et Elva alla sur ses genoux. La Rôdeuse n'allait pas souvent voir la petite et elle l'inquiétait tellement qu'elle ne s'en voulait même pas. Elva lui faisait peur et elle prenait bien garde à relever toutes ses barrières mentales en présence de l'enfant.

- Comment t'appelles-tu aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda l'enfant en interrompant Nasuada.

- Gardénia.

- Vas-tu le garder pour le reste de la guerre ?

- Non, c'est juste pour cette migration, pourquoi cette question ? Fit Sylvie.

- Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, tu n'as jamais le même nom et je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es heureuse ou triste.

- Je vais te dire un secret, je ne le sais pas non plus. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes venues, Nasuada et toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un fait, acquiesça le bébé.

- Alors laisse Nasuada s'exprimer, s'il te plait, la réprimanda doucement Sylvie.

- Et si ça ne me plait pas ? Répliqua l'enfant d'un ton ironique.

La Rôdeuse lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il faudra qu'elle pense à passer un savon à Eragon pour le prévenir des dangers de jeter un sort sur un être vivant quand on ne connait que trois mots d'Anciens Langage. Entre Angela et elle, il risquait de ne plus pouvoir entendre grand choses, mais cela n'était pas important. On ne pouvait pas lever se genre de sorts et cette enfant devra vivre avec cette malédiction toute sa vie. Alors, l'ouïe de son petit frère était le cadet de ses soucies. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça à un enfant, c'était lui. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique des choses. Après un court silence, Sylvie reprit la discutions.

- Quel est le rapport entre la « Main Noire » et Elva ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La seconde m'a sauvée de la première.

Sylvie avait lu le rapport détaillé de l'affaire qu'un de ses gens lui avait fait, mais ça, elle n'allait pas le dire. Hors de question que Nasuada sache qu'elle avait une oreille dans le bureau de la Chef Vardenne. Cette dernière pourrait mal le prendre. D'un côté, elle se moquait pas mal de ce qu'en penserait son amie, mais de l'autre... elle ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de Nasuada. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu parler d'une autre façon. Personnellement, elle aurait organisé une fuite pour narguer Galbatorix et se donner un petit air d'invulnérabilité. Mais ce n'était pas ses oignons, alors elle ne s'en mêlera pas.

- M'écoutes-tu ? Lui lança la fille d'Ajihad.

- Je réfléchissais. Il faut voir cette guerre comme une grande partie d'échec. Après la mort de Morzan, le Briseur de Serments ne bougeait que des points. Eragon l'a suffisamment inquiété pour qu'il consente à bouger une figure de façon significative. Je sais que créer un Ombre n'est pas sorcier, sans mauvais jeu de mots, mais Durza inspirait suffisamment la peur pour qu'il n'ait pas envi de s'en dépasser. La preuve est qu'il ne l'a sorti que lorsqu'il pensait pouvoir récupérer l'œuf de Saphira, expliqua la Rôdeuse.

Sylvie réprima un sourire. Elle croyait entendre Wedge. A une époque, c'était elle qui questionnait et un autre qui expliquait. La perte de son mentor ne la faisait plus autant souffrir qu'avant. Elle vieillissait et cette blessure commençait à disparaître, même si elle savait que ça ne serait jamais totalement.

- C'est seulement maintenant, lorsqu'il a pris conscience qu'on pouvait le battre qu'il a décidé de réellement réagir à nos provocations.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, arrêtes de tout traiter comme si ce n'était rien, la coupa Nasuada.

- Ma chérie, si tu ne prends pas de distance, cette guerre te détruira, l'avertie Sylvie. Je ne te dis pas de devenir le Parjure, mais de durcir la carapace autour de ton cœur. Ce n'est pas un jeu, mais il faut que tu mettes de la distance entre toi et cette guerre.

Comme aucunes des Vardennes parlèrent, la Gardienne d'Arlien continua sur sa lancée. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair.

- Les prochains sur sa listes ne sont pas les Elfes, ni les Nains et encore moins les Urgals. Ce sont les Rôdeurs. Tu ne dors plus à l'idée de ce qui arrivera aux Vardens si tu échoues, imagine ce que je ressens à l'idée de faire une erreur et que mon fils connaisse aussi bien que moi la guerre et ses horreurs. Par toutes les Étoiles, crois-tu que tu es la seule au monde à jouer toute ta vie sur cette guerre ? Détrompes-toi. Mon peuple le fait également. Aujourd'hui, certains d'entre nous ont tout abandonné pour avoir le plus d'information possible sur le Grand Traitre.

Elle y allait peut-être un peu fort, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait. Si Nasuada croyait qu'elle pouvait prendre en considération les conséquences de ses décisions sur chaque personne concernée, Galbatorix gagnera la guerre. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Elle ne le permettra pas. Elle s'y refusait. Pour elle, perdre était inacceptable.

- Je ne te dis pas de devenir comme lui, ça serait une erreur. Je veux que tu essayes de comprendre comment il pense, expliqua Sylvie. C'est une foutue question de survie.

La Rôdeuse savait qu'elles avaient bon avoir le même âge, elles n'avaient pas muri au même rythme. La fille de Morzan avait bien conscience que c'était elle qui avait vieilli de façon prématurée. Ce n'était pas juste, mais c'était comme ça. A une époque, elle avait eu les mêmes objections que son amie, mais l'instinct de survie qu'elle avait développé au court de sa vie lui permettait d'avoir une autre vision que Narsuada.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Entre les Vardens et les Rôdeurs, les membres de la « Main Noire » avait du souci à se faire. Ren avait peut-être omis de dire au Parjure que la trahison de Phœbus avait été percée à jour par son ancienne « famille » et, franchement, il ne comptait pas lui annoncer la nouvelle. À près tout, le fait que le pauvre traitre avait été tué dans une ruelle sombre par une personne qui voulait sa bourse était une véritable tragédie. Il en avait juste profité pour se servir au passage. Et de l'empêcher de faire son rapport, mais ça, ni Galbatorix ni les Jumeaux ne connaissaient le coupable. Ce détail n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait, c'était que ça plaisait à son Seigneur et protégeait sa Dame. Il servait la Maison d'Amlard _**(1)**_ et vivait pour la Maison d'Imladris _**(2)**_. Oui, la vie de Ren n'était pas des plus simples. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Lui au moins pouvait faire ses lacets sans demander la permission à quelqu'un, son beau-frère n'avait pas cette chance. Il le plaignait de tout son cœur, même si il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il tenait trop à sa tête pour. Et ça serait dommage de la perdre après vingt-cinq ans de vie commune maintenant qu'il s'y était habitué.

Mais bon, là n'était pas le sujet. A vrai dire, il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Ou si, mais il l'avait oublié. Aucune importance. Seul comptait ce qui allait arriver. Et ça n'allait pas être beau à voir, ça c'était sûr. Les Plaines Brulantes. Rien que le nom enlevait toutes envies d'y passer ses vacances. Déjà qu'à la base, il détestait les grandes batailles générales, mais là, il haïssait ce que Galbatorix avait prévu pour celle-là. Et avec les Jumeaux dans les pattes, il pouvait prévenir personne. Pauvre Brunette, ça allait lui déchirer le cœur. Il savait qu'elle allait s'en relever, mais à quel prix ? Elle était une survivante, mais dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de biens, une catastrophe arrivait et la lui arrachait. Il fallait croire que les Étoiles _**(3)**_ s'acharnaient sur elle. Peut-être voulaient-elles la préparer à une chose plus grande et plus précieuse qu'un simple bonheur ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle allait souffrir. Si malgré tout, il la prévenait, elle sera quand même là car son foutu devoir lui disait d'être présente. Il ne sera même pas là pour elle. Pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il maudit le destin. Il allait la revoir, mais sur un champ de bataille.

Il aurait tant préféré que ce soit dans un lieu tranquille loin de tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ça sera tout sauf ça. Pourtant, lui aussi sera là. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son devoir. Ce foutu devoir qui devait faire de tant de gens des martyrs. Il le détestait, mais sa vie était telle qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se regarder dans un miroir. Et encore, certains jours, il n'osait pas regarder son reflet. Ces jours-là, il allait dans une taverne et buvait jusqu'au petit matin avant de s'endormir dans un caniveau. Il n'était pas un homme bien et il le savait.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si j'y ai moins de choses à dire. Enfin, si mais là n'est pas la question. D'ailleurs on s'en moque. Comment ça pas vous ? C'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui dit si c'est important ou nous. Ne me jeter pas des tomates ! J'ai rien dis !<strong>

**Et voilà comment on prend un chapitre de retard par rapport à l'arrivée prévue des différentes actions. D'après mon plan initial, Eragon devait revenir chez les Vardens dans ce chapitre, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, je suis comme le lapin blanc d'Alice : en retard. Il manquerait plus que je mette à chanter. Après il pleuvra, ça fera du bien au jardin. Et puis, j'aime la pluie. C'est beau et calme. Voilà.**

**A la revoilure tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.<strong>_

_**(2) Seconde Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de la diplomatie. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Arlien. Son Seigneur est Sylvie.**_

_**(3) Les Rôdeurs ne croient pas vraiment aux Dieux. Pour eux, les Étoiles sont les Grands qui ont marqués le monde en bien qui observent et guident les êtres pensants. Elles peuvent influer sur leur vie, mais pas sur leur destin.**_


	30. Forsythia

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Non, je ne suis pas payée au chapitre. Je vous jure qu'un chapitre aussi court que le précédent, je n'en ferai plus avant un moment.

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je crois que ce n'est pas facile d'écrire sur un truc détaillé dans le livre alors que vous voulez faire dans l'original. J'espère que j'ai réussi ce défi.

Par contre, j'ai mis des morceaux de ce qui se passe avant la bataille pour aller plus vite. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous perdre.

Encore un petit chapitre. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas fait exprès. Vous avez ma parole. Je fais de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas facile.

A la fin de ce chapitre, un petit cadeau pour Tokiofrance ;) : le résumer de tous les mots du langage qu'utilise les Rôdeurs qu'on a rencontré dans l'histoire pour l'instant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 30 :<span> Forsythia.**

Sylvie avait du mal à se détendre. Les Vardens étaient arrivés aux Plaines Brulantes et faisaient face aux troupes de l'Empire. Sans oublier les renforts promis par « le Vieux » qui n'arrivaient pas. Si elle en devenait insomniaque, ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de Nasuada. Elle n'aurait pas dû mettre autant de pression sur les épaules de son amie, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, comme dirait l'autre sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il fallait qu'Eragon revienne et rapidement sinon, ça allait être une catastrophe. Si elle buvait de l'alcool, elle en prendrait bien un coup. Il lui faudrait au moins ça. Elle regarda la lumière se refléter dans le médaillon que lui avait offert son père. Qu'est-ce que Morzan pourrait bien penser d'elle aujourd'hui ? Et Brom ? Seraient-ils fiers d'elle ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne le saura jamais à cause d'un seul homme. Vraiment, Galbatorix lui tapait sur le système. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais elle le haïssait. Si il pouvait faire une petite crise cardiaque, ça serait parfait. Il avait détruit sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait pris l'honneur de son père, avait tué sa tante et privé de son jumeau. Si Eragon n'arrivait pas à le tuer, elle s'en chargera. Elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait le faire elle-même. Elle avait déjà eu des choses à faire plus durs dans sa vie.

Mais pour l'instant, elle allait se contenter de survivre à la bataille à venir. Sang et fureur. Voilà ce qui allait se passer. Elle détestait ces moments où les hommes laissaient voir ce qu'il y avait de plus sauvage en eux. Mais bon, il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir atteindre le Tyran. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Dommage que ce soit la vérité. Dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on a envi de faire, parfois, il faut faire ce qui nécessaire. C'est la dure loi de la vie. Que les Étoiles les protègent de ce qui allait se passer. Ils en auront besoin. Si seulement les Nains et les Rôdeurs pouvaient arrivés maintenant. C'était peut-être trop demander, mais ça serait tellement bien d'avoir des renforts pour la bataille. Cette victoire était importante, comme le disait si bien Wedge, il n'y a pas de petites victoire juste des grandes. Son ancien professeur avait raison, cette victoire ne sera pas petite, ni pour les Vardens et leurs alliés, ni pour l'Empire. Il fallait que les Rebelles gagnent, sinon tout tombait à l'eau sans avoir pu commencer.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie écrivait. Elle ne savait même plus pour quelles raisons elle devait tenir une correspondance avec le Seigneur de la Maison de Valdernia _**(1)**_ et elle s'en moquait. Franchement qui pouvait bien penser à comment faire un accord avec les Vardens pour de la dentelles. Elle avait quand même d'autres choses à penser. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui complique la vie ? Elle ne pouvait même pas l'envoyer balader pour une simple raison politique. Si seulement il pouvait se passer un truc. N'importe quoi pour qu'elle n'ait pas à finir cette foutue lettre. Une clameur retendit dans le camp. Elle eut envi de se frapper la tête contre la table. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Étoiles aient de l'humour ? Au moins ça lui donnait une raison pour se lever et sortir faire un tour hors de sa tente. Elle arriva rapidement à destination et barra la route à un certain dragonnier. Il avait changé. Ces traits avaient été redessinés comme si un artiste avait voulu le rendre plus beau. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un Elfe en gardant des marques propres aux humains. L'apparence de tous les Dragonniers changeait, mais c'était anormal que ça ait été aussi vite. Mais pas question de se laisser intimider, elle demandera des explications plus tard.

- Euh... C'est... commença-t-il.

- Aujourd'hui ? Forsythia. Mais demain, qui sait ? Compléta-t-elle. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici et de quoi je veux te parler.

- Non, répondit Eragon.

- Madame, ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Fredric.

- C'est toujours le moment pour se faire remonter les bretelles, mon cher, signala la brune. Et je n'ai pas particulièrement envi de le faire devant toute la cour d'Orrin. Alors, Eragon et moi allons faire un détour. Pendant ce temps-là, tu retourneras à ton poste. Cela te convient-il ?

- Vous êtres une Dame Rôdeuse, ai-je le choix ? Ironisa le Maître d'armes.

- On a toujours le choix et je ne tue pas les innocents, répliqua la femme.

- Je pense que ça sera plus simple si on fait comme l'a dit euh... hésita le Dragonnier.

- Forsythia, soupira Sylvie. Si tout le monde est d'accord, alors c'est parfait.

Elle attrapa le bras de son frère et le tira à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi simplet. Il n'avait de cerveau le benjamin ou quoi ? Elle le traina jusqu'à sa tente. L'homme ne semblait pas à l'aise d'être dans les « appartements » d'une femme.

- Tout le monde s'en moque que tu sois ici, lui signala-t-elle. En plus je suis mariée alors tu n'as rien à craindre de se côté là, je ne te sauterai pas dessus.

- Euh... fit Eragon sans savoir quoi lui dire.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, dû n'a pas hériter du sens de la répartie de ton père.

- Vous savez qui est mon père ? S'étonna le garçon de ferme.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire de façon direct, j'ai juré de garder le silence sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce que tu l'apprennes par toi-même. Et même si l'homme à qui j'ai fais cette promesse n'est plus, je ne parjurai pas. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

- Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Tout comme Elva a le droit à une enfance normal, mais même si il est possible de briser ta « bénédiction », elle n'en aura jamais une. Ça aussi ce n'est pas juste. Je ne suis pas Nasuada, je ne ferai pas semblant de ne pas voir que la vie est injuste.

- Vous êtes une Dame Rôdeuse, qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'injustice ?

- Plus que tu peux le concevoir, fit Sylvie.

Avec lenteur, la jeune fille retira sa veste de cuir. Si elle n'était pas devant son frère, elle aurait rougi de se trouver juste vêtue de son pantalon et de son corset. D'ailleurs, Eragon ne se gênait pas pour faire de la concurrence aux tomates. Elle lui mit ses avant-bras sous le nez.

- Regardes, ordonna-t-elle. Regardes et admire l'œuvre de mon père. Je n'avais que trois ans et même si c'était un accident, j'ai encore la marque de chaque fragment de porcelaine qui s'est enfoncés dans ma chair ce soir-là. Était-ce juste qu'il soit un ivrogne juste bon à frapper sa femme et ses enfants ? Est-ce juste qu'il ait fait le choix de vivre sans honneur contre un peu de place au soleil ? Est-ce juste que ma mère ce soit sacrifiée pour mon jumeau et moi ? Est-ce juste que mon frère ainé soit au mieux mort, au pire esclave de Galbatorix ? Oui, je suis un Seigneur des Rôdeurs. Mais ne me dis plus jamais que j'ignore ce qui est l'injustice sous prétexte que je suis née dans la soie et la dentelle. Parce que ça, ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne sais rien de moi ni de ce que j'ai dû sacrifier pour mon peuple. Mon adolescence, le peu d'innocence qui me restait, mon mariage, même mon seul et unique amour. Oui, même ce dernier. J'ai toujours fait passer mon Devoir avant moi. Toujours. Alors si tu me trouves insensible, demandes-toi pourquoi je le suis avant de me juger. Si les Vardens perdent cette guerre, je perdrai tout car le Briseur d'œufs nous poursuivra, mon fils et moi, jusqu'à la lune.

- Je...

- Tu, il, elle, on, nous, vous, ils et elles. Que crois-tu ? Que c'est ta guerre ? C'est le destin de chaque être vivant de ce continent qui est en jeu. Tous les Rebelles ont une raison d'être là. Tous ont été affectés par l'Empire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tous ont une histoire à raconter. La plupart sont tragiques.

Il faisait chaud, mais elle avait froid. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, le Dragonnier ne pouvait voir que son dos, pourtant, s'empêchait de fermer les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Pleurer, c'est pour les enfants. Elle ne devait pas céder à son envie. Elle avait passé l'âge d'être une fontaine. Elle se força à respirer calmement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Un jour, je te raconterai mon histoire. Mais pas maintenant. Sache juste que tu as usé de magie sans prendre en compte les conséquences que ça pouvait entrainer. Des vies ont été détruites pour moins que ça.

- Forsythia...

- Sors Eragon, sors, s'il te plait.

Le garçon de ferme sortit et elle remit sa veste. Grandir faisait mal. On vieillissait par des épreuves et certaines pouvaient blesser au plus profond de l'âme et ces blessures étaient celles qui ne guérissaient jamais totalement. Son petit frère devait encore l'apprendre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait devant elle. Nasuada avait fait le bon choix. Cette alliance était très parfaite et tombait à pique. Humains, Elfes, Nains et Urgals. Il manquait plus que les Chats-garous et tous les peuples de l'Alagaësia seront unis contre Galbatorix. Ce qui était triste était qu'elle devait bien être l'une des seules à penser cela. Elle sentait la méfiance des uns envers les autres. Il manquait plus qu'une étincelle pour que tout explose. Elle ne laissera pas ça se produire, trop de choses étaient en jeu. Pas seulement pour elle ou son fils, mais elle se moquait un peu des autres. Oui, elle était un peu égoïste, mais nous n'allons pas en faire une maladie. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Personne, pas même Nasuada.

Elle regarda attendrie son fils sur ses genoux. Elle avait repris l'écriture de cette lettre, mais avec ce petit ange, ça allait tout seul. Avoir un enfant était ce qui avait pu lui arriver de mieux et elle ne laissera personne lui prendre Servern. Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'ils essayent. Il fallait donc que les Vardens aient de l'argent et pour ça, il fallait qu'ils vendent de la dentelle. Cette missive était donc importante. Revenons au sujet initial de ses pensées. Nasuada avait fait le bon choix. Et sa loi interdisant qu'on touche aux Urgals était très bien. Sylvie était tout à fait d'accord avec la Vardenne et elle avait fait passer le mot aux Rôdeurs présents. Ils avaient dû comprendre le message. Au pire, il faudra qu'elle tienne parole et la punition sera exemplaire. Il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour faire un assassina. Elle espérait juste que ça ne sera pas l'un des siens qui commettra ce crime. La Loi des Rôdeurs était tout sauf tendre avec les meurtriers et entant que Seigneur, elle se devait de la faire appliquer et respecter. C'était son rôle. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être un bourreau parce qu'elle était un juge. C'est ça l'équilibre de la justice. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que le premier sang coule. À ce moment-là, Nasuada devra rendre un jugement selon la loi. Soit il sera accepté, soit ça ne sera pas le cas. Dans le deuxième cas, ce qui allait se passer de sera pas bon. C'était un fait.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Servern dormait et elle inspectait ses armes. La bataille était prévue pour demain. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce que mijotait Angela derrière les lignes ennemies. Ce n'était même pas la peine de lui en parler. C'était comme les chances qu'avaient les Vardens contre les soldats de l'Empire même avec Eragon. Il y a des choses qui faut mieux ignorer. Alors, pour ne pas y penser, elle se préparait au combat. Un cri retentit et comme beaucoup de gens, elle allait voir ce qui se passait. Elle sentait que ça n'était pas de leur côté. La mission de l'herboriste était une réussite. La victoire a un prix. Peu de personne aimait le payer. Elle jeta un regarda à Eragon. Le jeune homme semblait l'avoir compris. La vie est injuste. Ce n'est pas forcément le plus fort qui gagne, mais le plus sournois. Quand on faisait la guerre depuis si longtemps qu'elle, on mettait de côté les règles des combats héroïque et on se contente de se montrer meilleur que l'autre.

- Marjolaine ?

- Oui, Madame ?

- Restes avec Servern et sa nourrice. Protège mon fils durant la bataille. Si nous la perdons, perds-le et emmène le sur mes terres sans te soucier de se qui pourra m'arriver.

- Je suis à votre service, Madame.

- Merci Marjolaine.

La jeune femme sortit Maela de son fourreau. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle observait cette lame, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était faite de flamme voilette. Et comme à chaque fois, elle sentait le poids de l'histoire de cette épée. Elle ignorait si sa tante était fière de l'usage qu'elle en avait. En tout cas, c'était devenu son cimeterre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Non loin de là, Ren écoutait ce qui se passait. Ça sentait les Vardens à plein nez. Dommage qu'ils aient raté certains magiciens dont deux certains chauves. Il aurait adoré que ces deux là meurent dans d'atroces souffrances. Comment ça sadique ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si Galbatorix avait fini par déteindre sur lui. À force de fréquenter que des cinglés, il fallait s'attendre qu'il le devienne un peu également. En tout cas, il avait bien fait d'emmener sa propre réserve de nourriture. On pouvait bien dire qu'il était paranoïaque, mais il fallait mieux être sur ses gardes et vivant que confiant et mort. Même si vu l'ambiance, il était bon pour jeuner, il n'avait pas particulièrement envi de finir empoisonner quand même. Bon d'accord, il était peut-être un peu paranoïaque, mais il avait des circonstances attenante. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait une liste d'environ six mètres de personnes voulant le tuer. Il ne l'avait pas demandé. Mais il faisait avec. Il s'y était habitué à la longue.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est dur d'écrire ce genre de chapitre sans que ça parte dans tous les sens. Franchement, je ne sais pas si j'en ferai un autre comme ça. Je préfère quand ça suit une action définie. C'est plus simple pour faire un plan, même mental. Et puis, même si l'action va plus vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un petit truc, un je-ne-sais-quoi.<strong>

**Je sais ce qu'il manque : j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce foutu chapitre et il est trop court. Il manque du texte. Je suis horrible avec moi-même, je me donne du mal et je m'autocritique. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si pour une fois, je n'ai vraiment rien à dire.**

**C'est mon premier chapitre qui fait moins de quatre pages. C'est horrible, impardonnable. Et la raison « il fallait que je termine un chapitre pour une autre histoire » ne marche pas. Je m'en veux. C'est atroce car je ne peux rien y faire si je n'ai pas d'idée pour ce chapitre. Et comme à chaque fois que ça m'arrive, je mets Ren. Le pauvre, je l'utilise comme bouche-trou. Ce n'est pas gentil pour lui.**

**Faire le petit plus m'a permis de ne pas faire un chapitre vide, c'est déjà ça. Même si j'aurai préféré ne pas ne avoir besoin.**

**La bataille des Plaines Brulantes est dans le prochain chapitre. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je n'aimais pas écrire les batailles ? Sans doute. Mais bon, je dois le faire alors je le fais. Où irais le monde si on renonce dès que l'on n'aime pas ce que l'on fait ? Je vous le demande. Je termine mes commentaires et je me mets à la rédaction du prochain chapitre.**

**Allez, à la revoilure tout le monde !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Quatrième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée du commerce extérieur. Son Seigneur est Carmen.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Mots en Espardarien :<span>_

Ada ques wildia on portan keïstan, por mies kien, don cimtras quarlid dol falm dar. Däik el constaö nivhu tragnalio flimno dör. Maïs dotre quìa gualde : _**Tu aurais pu être mon père à la place du mien, ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être parce qu'il le fallait. Peut-être parce que nos vies devaient être de drôles de tragédies. **_

Al : _**Le, la.**_

Al Gardan dal Keïstan : _**Le Salut des Pères (langue des Rôdeurs). Cérémonie en mémoire de l'arrivée des premiers rôdeurs se déroulant tous les dix ans. Il est de coutume que les Seigneurs Rôdeurs y assistent. Les fêtes durent un mois et on assiste à des concours artistiques.**_

Al gardan dal, Sonrar Imladris : _**Salut-à-toi, Seigneur d'Imladris.**_

Arlien :_** Énergie.**_

Cal : _**Seul(e).**_

Dal : _**Toi.**_

Dëlos : _**Désolé(e), désolation. Idée d'une faute que l'on n'arrive pas à se pardonner.**_

Denmal : Immédiat_**.**_

Don : _**Des.**_

Cal nadia dïs no fisdal desis find del con si on dalmon, que sus notaficas sil madfa ka don sol erden, cita calmement la brune. En quien dal notaficas : _**« Seul les proies sont pressées de combattre, les chasseurs préfèrent qu'il soit l'heure. Et nous sommes des chasseurs », citation d'une lettre écrite par le premier Roi des Rôdeurs aux elfes (cette lettre a été entièrement écrite dans la langue des Rôdeurs ce qui a été moyennement apprécier par le Roi elfique de cette époque).**_

Carmal : _**Feu.**_

Elcalda : _**Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.**_

Erden : _**Heure.**_

Espardan : _**Rôdeur, Rôdeuse.**_

Espardarien : _**Langue des Rôdeurs.**_

Espareldar : _**Voyager loin.**_

Falma : _**Faute.**_

Falma mis que dëlos mis : _**C'est ma faute j'en suis désolé(e) (Langue des Rôdeurs). **__**Dëlos**__** exprime l'idée d'une faute qu'on ne se pardonne pas. Littéralement : la faute est mienne, la désolation est mienne.**_

Gardan : _**Salut.**_

Keïstan : _**Père, Papa. Ce mot est aussi utilisé lorsque l'on parle d'un parent en général ou d'un ancêtre.**_

Ladal : _**Piège.**_

Laqual : _**Passer.**_

Mirgla : _**Merci.**_

Mis : **Mon, ma, mien, mienne.**

Nadä : _**Rien.**_

Nadä denmal, espardan. Bien lado, erän tomba en ladal : _**Rien d'immédiat, Rôdeuse. Bien joué, je suis tombée dans ton piège.**_

Notaficas : _**Les chasseurs, ceux-qui-chassent, les prédateurs.**_

Que en laqual dar : _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_

Si on dalmon : _**Aller au combat.**_

Sonrar : _**Seigneur.**_

Sonrar don Sonrar : _**Seigneur des Seigneur. Autre titre donné au Roi des Rôdeurs.**_

Sus : _**Les, ses.**_

Yucca :_**Mère, Maman. Il n'est utilisé que dans un contexte privé ou lorsque que l'on désigne une mère.**_


	31. Ma soeur

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, c'est le texte tiré du livre._

Je crois que tout le reste est dit dans le titre.

En tout cas, c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Dois-je être gentille et vous laissez le lire sans parler pendant une vingtaine de lignes ? Oui. D'accord. Ne soyez pas surpris, je n'avais rien à dire.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 31 :<span> Ma sœur.**

Sylvie exécutait sa danse macabre. Malgré la clameur de la bataille qui faisait rage, elle n'entendait que le chant sinistre de ses cimeterres. Soudain, on cessa de l'attaquer et les soldats laissèrent passer un homme dont l'aura était plus que familière à la jeune femme. Il était là. Que Galbatorix soit mille fois maudit. Devant elle, Ren se dressait et elle devait jouer la comédie. Elle devait le haïr alors qu'elle l'aimait. Les vieilles blessures de son cœur se rouvrirent et elle eut envi de se rouler en boule dans un coin. Mais à la place, elle se mit en garde et eut un triste sourire.

- Je crois que tu es mon prochain adversaire.

- Triste danse que nous allons danser, Brunette, répondit-il. Tu es un Seigneur Rôdeur, je suis un traitre. N'hésite pas et fais ton devoir.

L'homme se mit en garde et attaqua. Les soldats qui les entouraient arrêtèrent de se battre pour voir se déchainement de grâce, de sauvagerie et de savoir-faire dans l'art de tuer. Ils prirent conscience que malgré une vie vouée à la guerre, ils n'étaient rien comparés à ce couple. Le vacarme de la guerre ne parvenait pas à cacher celui de ce combat. Bien au contraire, le bruit qu'ils faisaient semblait assourdissant. Puis, ils se séparèrent. Elle, elle avait une balafre sur la joue. Lui, il avait l'épaule en sang. Sans faire attention à leur public, ils se tournèrent autour, cherchant une faiblesse, un angle d'attaque. « Cal nadia dïs no fisdal desis find del con si on dalmon, que sus notaficas sil madfa ka don sol erden, cita calmement la brune. En quien dal notaficas _**(1)**_ » avait dit un ancien Roi Rôdeurs.

- Tu te ramollies, Brunette. Je suis encore en vie, ricana Ren.

- Je ne cherche pas à te tuer.

- Je le montre mieux que toi, Brunette, tu as failli m'enfoncer ta lame dans le cœur.

- Je ne cherche pas à te tuer, mais je suis prête à le faire si tu ne te rends pas.

- Un vrai Seigneur Rôdeur, ton devoir avant tes sentiments. Mais ton cœur n'est pas assez dur. Tu es incapable de tuer sans rien ressentir.

- Ça prouve que je suis encore humaine.

Un cri retentit au loin, annonçant l'arrivée des Nains. Au même moment, ils se stoppèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. On pouvait dire dans de chose d'un simple regard. Des regrets, des espoirs, de l'amour... Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient se battre l'un contre l'autre. Comme si ils se réveillaient d'un long rêve, les soldats reprirent le combat alors que les deux amants se faisaient face. Un cor retenti dans le camp de l'Empire et Sylvie sentit une présence qu'elle avait crue ne jamais revoir.

- Je devais t'arrêter avant son arrivée, j'ai échoué, murmura l'homme avant de disparaître dans le flot de combattants. Ils essayeront de t'avoir vivante. Tu sais de qui je parle.

La brune jura. Les Jumeaux étaient ici et Murtagh également. Elle se créa un passage dans les gens, donnant la mort à ses adversaires. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve et les tue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle entendit le cri d'un dragon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle sût où était son grand frère. Elle luttait pour sa vie. Combien de temps de passa ainsi ? Elle l'ignorait. En tout cas, beaucoup était la réponse. Une goute chaude tomba sur sa balafre. Le contact la brulait tellement qu'elle alla se mettre à l'écart du combat pour nettoyer ce liquide. Une fois éloignée de la zone, elle utilisa un mouchoir. Lorsqu'elle le retira, il était couvert d'un sang trop foncé pour être humain. Alors elle leva les yeux au ciel et elle vit deux dragons se livrer à un combat aérien grandiose. Ils se dirigeaient vers un plateau. Si elle y allait, elle pourrait intervenir et soutenir Eragon. Elle tendit sa conscience vers l'autre Dragonnier et la vérité lui sauta au visage. Elle devait choisir entre ses deux frères. Avant qu'une larme puisse se mettre à couler, elle se mit en route. Elle avançait le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas aidée. Pour pouvoir faire un pas, il fallait qu'elle tue un soldat impérial. Elle voulait juste arrêter ses frères dont les dragons étaient entrain de se taper dessus. Les paroles de Ren résonnèrent dans sa tête. Le Traitre Royale la voulait vivante et elle était sure de ne pas aimé la raison. Si elle était prise, au mieux elle mourra sous la torture, au pire elle trahira les Rôdeurs. Que de joyeuses perspectives qui donnaient envi de rester libre et hors d'atteinte de cet homme qui se disait Roi sans l'être.

La brune arriva enfin au plateau. Mais elle avait un problème. Elle était en bas et eux en haut. C'était exactement le genre de choses qui lui donnait envi de crier de frustration. Elle sentait les émotions des deux combattants mais ne pouvait pas dire à qui était lesquels. Elle leva la tête et soupira en commençant à grimper. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire quand on est une sœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de ses frères, elle put voir la pointe de l'épée de l'ainée contre le cou du cadet. Pour un peu elle aurait pu se croire au théâtre entrain de regarder une tragédie. Sauf que là, elle était sale, fatiguée et couverte de poussière. Les Étoiles et elle n'avaient vraiment pas le même sens de l'humour. Elle resta cacher. Elle empêchera Murtagh de faire un mal à Eragon mais elle préfèrera éviter de tuer son jumeau. Et vu la situation, elle n'aura pas de meilleure occasion pour le tester. Soit il réussissait et elle lui laissait la vie sauve. Soit il échouait et elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le tuer. Elle se préparait à regarder le spectacle quand elle sentit un souffle très chaud derrière elle. Enfin un souffle... si on pouvait appeler la mini-tornade brulante qui la décoiffait. Elle se retourna très lentement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un dragon rouge pas de bonne humeur. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui dire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Une pastille à la menthe ? Proposa-t-elle d'un ton totalement innocent.

Le dragon grogna et elle bondit hors de sa planque sans oublier de tomber sur ses fesses avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant ivre en lâchant ses armes. Oups, elle venait de casser l'ambiance dramatique qui régnait sur le plateau et ses deux frères la regardaient d'un aire qui voulait dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ? ». Sans oublier le dragon rouge qui se penchait vers elle toujours en grognant. L'image de son ancien jouet en bois lui vint à l'esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler une figurine en bois même si elle est en forme de dragon. Surtout qu'elle avait le modèle grandeur nature et tout à fait vivant devant elle. Elle avait dû faire un truc aux Étoiles, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle en était sure. En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle le calme avec diplomatie. À près tout, sa Maison était en charge de la diplomatie, elle pouvait très bien le faire.

- Oui, j'écoutais aux portes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être en rogne et te mettre à faire concurrence aux tomates. Alors, maintenant tu te calmes, ordonna-t-elle.

Bien entendu, ça ne marcha pas du tout, bien au contraire. Et la jeune fille se dit que décidément elle était incapable de se montrer diplomate avec une personne qui la menace.

- Thorn, laisse-là, elle ne fera rien, les interrompit Murtagh.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je compte faire ? S'énerva Sylvie. Franchement tu... Attends cinq secondes... Aurais-tu appelé ton joyeux compagnon à écaille Thorn ?

L'ainé n'eut pas besoin de répondre et la brune éclata de rire. Le rougeau s'appelait comme son jouet préféré. Elle devait avoir l'aire d'une folle. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle était trop occupée à se marrer comme une baleine pour y faire attention. Elle finit par se calmer mais elle prit bien garde de ne pas regarder son jumeau ou Thorn.

- Tu n'as aucune imagination, fit-elle-le plus sérieusement possible. Tu me piques toujours mes idées de prénoms même quand tu ne les aimes pas. Franchement, tu aurais pu évoluer depuis nos trois ans et ne pas le nommer comme un jouet.

Le dragon semblait sous le choc, et ce n'était rien comparé à la tête d'abruti fini d'Eragon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Soit à l'information sur l'origine de son nom, soit à elle. Quoique les deux en même temps soit possible aussi.

- Syl'... soupira Murtagh.

- Je peux comprendre que Galbatorix t'oblige à le servir. Mais quand même, je suis tas sœur, tu aurais pu me prévenir au lieu de me laisser porter ton deuil. La prochaine fois prévient. Par exemple, écris-moi un mot du genre « Salut je suis vivant et esclave. Et toi, comment ça va ? Oh, j'oubliais, nous sommes ennemis maintenant ». Ça aurait été chouette.

- Syl'... répéta le brun.

- Franchement, j'apprécierai assez que tu...

- Sylvie ! Cria l'ainé.

La jeune femme eut soudainement peur. Leur père avait eu ce ton plus d'une fois et elle en tremblait encore. Pourtant, elle trouva la force de se relever et de faire face à son frère. Elle n'était plus une petite fille qui tremblait en pleurant silencieusement toute seule dans son coin.

- Notre Roi… Commença Murtagh.

- Ton roi, pas le mien, le coupa sa sœur.

- Il veut qu'on vous ramène à lui, lui dit son ainé.

- Et nous voulons sa tête tous les trois, sauf si tu n'es plus mon jumeau, fit la brune.

- Il ne m'a pas dit de te ramener à lui, argumenta Murtagh.

- Si tu me laisses partir, tu le regratteras, contra Sylvie.

- Je sais, déclara tout simplement le fils de Morzan.

Ces deux mots résumaient tout. Ils savaient. Et c'était tout.

- Tu m'as toujours trop protégée. À tes yeux, ça a toujours été moi plutôt que toi, signala-t-elle en posa sa main sur la poitrine de son frère. Même ce soir-là... c'est moi qui aurait dû avoir cette cicatrice, pourtant, tu t'es mis encore moi et lui. Où est passé le frère qui même terrifier refusait de cesser de lutter ? La magie est capricieuse, il y a forcément un moyen de te libérer.

- Non, Syl'. Il n'y a pas de moyen, il a forcément prévu.

- Alors tu deviendras une copie de notre père, fit-elle sévèrement.

Murtagh eut l'aire d'avoir été frappé par surprise. Si il y avait une personne dont il n'attendait cette remarque, c'était bien elle. La seule qui pouvait un peu le comprendre. Elle savait qu'elle venait de le blesser, mais ça lui faisait toujours moins mal que de le voir parjure. Elle se retrouva avec une lame violette sous le menton. Elle sourit. Il avait dû ramasser Maela pendant que son intention était centrée sur Thorn. Une goute de sans coula le long du cou de la brune.

- Ne commences pas une guerre que tu ne gagneras pas, l'avertit son ainé.

- Je n'ai jamais été douée pour écouter les conseils des Impériaux, répondit la jeune fille. Maintenant, tu seras gentil de baisser ce cimeterre.

- Je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de te faire quoique ce soit.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'égorger. Baisse cette lame, je ne me répèterai pas trois fois, avertit-elle.

Maela descendit légèrement mais pas assez au goût de la jeune fille. Elle détestait ça. Lancer un sort alors qu'elle aurait pu l'éviter en se montrant plus prudente. Mais c'était hors de question que la situation reste comme ça. Elle jeta un regard à Eragon et comprit qu'il allait également attaquer Murtagh. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourront le neutraliser. Avec beaucoup de chance, Murtagh sera même vivant. Ils passèrent à l'action en même temps, mais la réplique fut quasiment immédiate. Sylvie n'en vit qu'un éclair rouge. Elle ne savait pas contre quoi elle avait atterri, mais elle s'en moquait. Pour l'instant, elle avait du mal à respirer. Murtagh était anormalement fort. Il ne devrait pas être capable de faire ça.

- Kastal dar _**(2)**_, je voulais que ce soit l'inverse, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur qui fit soupirer son jumeau.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de parler, l'accusa-t-il.

- Si, un peu quand je dors, fit d'elle le plus innocemment possible.

En guise de réponse, Murtagh se tourna et alla vers Eragon. Sylvie leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Tout ce perd, même la galanterie. Son jumeau fusilla sa sœur du regard. Oups, elle avait pensé à voix haute.

- Tu n'as personne d'autre à qui lancer tes sarcasmes ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Si. Il y a Eragon, Saphira et maintenant Thorn. Mais tu es mon favori, Murtagh.

- Génial, j'en rêvais, ronchonna-t-il.

La brune lui fit son sourire le plus innocent et l'ainé retourna à ses montons ou plutôt à ses dragons.

« Ta sœur serait capable de faire la mariole devant Galbatorix », constata le dragon rouge dans l'esprit de son dragonnier.

« Elle est à la fois pareille et différente du souvenir que j'ai d'elle », signala Murtagh. « Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ».

« Tu la compares à une enfant de trois ans, aujourd'hui, c'est une femme. C'est normal qu'elle ne soit plus la même. Les gens changent, c'est la vie ».

Sylvie ne voyait que le dos de son frère pourtant, elle sentait sa tristesse mais surtout sa résignation. Ces deux mêmes choses qui guidaient sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour détourner l'attention de son ainé de leur petit frère. Il était comme elle, la même volonté implacable près à tout pour atteindre son but. Elle pouvait voir aucun des visages de ses frères, mais elle pouvait les entendre. Génial. Eragon essaya de se débattre grâce à la magie. Et c'était lui qui avait fait des études chez les Elfes. Lorsqu'un homme arrivait à mettre deux magiciens à terre en prenant le risque d'un contre sort, c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, surtout quand il arrive à les maintenir impuissants aussi longtemps. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Et vu la réaction de Saphira, elle n'était pas la seule. Le plus jeune des trois dû arrêter de luter car Murtagh prit la parole.

- Il nous serait si facile de vous amenez devant Galbatorix.

Après cette phrase, Eragon se mit à le supplier. Sylvie eut une soudaine envi de pleurer de rire. C'était bien un rêveur si il croyait pouvoir faire céder Murtagh avec des phrases vides de sens. Il fallait lui lancer au visage un fait irréfutable.

- En effet, ça vous sera facile, mais le veux-tu vraiment ? Interviens la brune avant que son benjamin se ridiculise un peu plus. Regardes-moi et dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux au plus profond de ton être. Dis-moi que c'est pour notre bien à tous. Dis-moi que se battre ne sert à rien. Dis-moi que tu ne pleuras pas de me vois détruite. Dis-moi que tu ne ressentiras rien quand Galbatorix ne tortura pour avoir un Serment que je ne peux lui faire à cause d'un autre qui me lie aux Rôdeurs. Dis-moi tout ça et je te suivrai. Dis-le-moi et mens-moi.

- Si tu fais ça, tu te perds pour toujours, Murtagh, rajouta Eragon.

- Tu connais nos allégeances. Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Nous avons déjà prêté allégeance à ses ennemis en ancien langage. Il nous rentra fou avant de pouvoir nous faire faire le serment inverse.

Le jeune Parjure ne dit rien pendant un court instant où le silence fût le maitre sur ce plateau. Son jumeau était déchiré entre se qu'il voulait et ce qu'il devait. La jeune fille était bien placée pour savoir ce que ça faisait et elle avait honte d'en profiter pour manipuler son frère. Puis elle pensa à Servern et ses remords s'envolèrent. Elle allait le dire qu'elle le faisait pour son fils. Quelle belle excuse que les parents utilisent parfois pour cacher leur égoïsme au monde.

- Veux-tu tellement ressembler à notre père que tu fais les mêmes erreurs que lui ? Murmura Sylvie en sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait blesser son jumeau.

_- J'ai été envoyé pour vous capturer, Saphira et toi._

_Il se tut, puis reprit :_

_- J'ai essayé... prenez garde à ne plus jamais recroiser ma route ! Galbatorix me fera prononcer d'autres serments en ancien langage, qui m'empêcheront de vous montrer la moindre pitié à notre prochaine rencontre._

La Rôdeuse voulait parler, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Les mots restaient enfuient dans un silence qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Murtagh l'ignorait. Elle l'avait mérité pourtant ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir, ça lui aurait été moins douloureux que cet instant où elle avait l'impression d'être reniée. Lorsque l'ainé abaissa son épée sans un regard pour elle, elle eut envi de lui hurler d'arrêter ça. Qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte ainsi.

_- Tu as fait le bon choix, dit Eragon._

_- Peut-être. Toutefois, avant de te laisser partir..._

_Murtagh ôta Zar'roc de la main d'Eragon et détacha le fourreau de l'épée de la ceinture_ de l'ancien garçon de ferme. Soudain, Sylvie sut ce qu'il allait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le supplier d'arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

_- Si j'étais devenu comme mon père, je porterais l'épée de mon père. Thorn est mon dragon, et il doit être une épine dans la chair de nos ennemis. Il est juste que je manie l'épée appelle Souffrance. Thorn et Souffrance, cela va bien ensemble. D'ailleurs, Zar'roc devait revenir au fils aîné de Morzan, pas à son cadet. Elle est donc mienne par droit d'aînesse._

Eragon jeta un regard à la jeune femme comme si elle pouvait dire que leur frère mentait. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue. Pourquoi fallait-il que le garçon apprenne ce lien de parenté de la pire façon qui soit.

_- Je ne t'ai jamais révélé le nom de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne m'as pas révélé celui de la tienne. Je vais te le dire, à présent : Selena. Selena était ma mère, et la tienne. Morzan était notre père. Les Jumeaux ont découvert le lien qui nous unissait quand ils ont fouillé ta cervelle, à Farthen Dûr. Galbatorix s'est montré fort intéressé par cette information..._

_- Tu mens ! Rugit Eragon._

Sylvie repensa à ce qu'Angela lui avait prédit. Elle était entrain d'être trahie par un membre de sa famille et ça lui déchirait le cœur. L'herboriste avait eu raison. Une autre larme suivit le même chemin que la première. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait en public depuis des années. Murtagh se répéta en ancien langage et se pencha au dessus d'Eragon. Sylvie était trop bouleversée pour faire attention à ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle put voir était que Murtagh partit sans lui lancer un seul regard. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la pression la relâcha et elle craqua. Elle laissa ses larmes couler sans les retenir. Elle ne voulait pas faire autre chose que pleurer. Saphira lui donna un léger coup de museau et elle redressa la tête.

« Ça va aller. Tu verras, tu es encore sa sœur », lui dit la Dragonne.

Eragon la regardait d'un air grave. Comme si il ne savait pas si il devait la frapper ou la consoler.

- Sèche tes larmes. Je reste avec toi... ma Sœur, déclara Eragon en lui tendant la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois que j'ai cassé l'ambiance du face-à-face entre Murtagh et Eragon. Et le pire, c'est que j'en ai aucun remord. Bien au contraire. Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle en l'écrivant. Dire que c'était une histoire sérieuse et que je n'ai pas su résister à l'attrait d'écrire un délire que j'avais eu.<strong>

**J'adore Sylvie en mode « faisons chier la personne devant nous ». Vraiment, je ne me lasse pas de lire ce chapitre.**

*** Se jette elle-même des fleures.***

**Même pas honte. Oui, je sais, je suis irrécupérable parfois.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) « Seul les proies sont pressées de combattre, les chasseurs préfèrent qu'il soit l'heure. Et nous sommes des chasseurs », citation d'une lettre écrite par le premier Roi des Rôdeurs aux elfes (cette lettre a été entièrement écrite dans la langue des Rôdeurs ce qui a été moyennement apprécier par le Roi elfique de cette époque).<strong>_

_**(3) Juron rôdeur. Il veut dire « ça fait chier ».**_


	32. Kalmie

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, c'est tiré du livre original._ (Et sans utiliser la fonction couper/coller, attention !)

Merci pour tous vos messages, ils me font très plaisir ! (J'oublie à chaque fois de vous le dire)

C'est parti pour un chapitre émotion, mais pas la peine de sortir vos mouchoirs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 32 :<span> Kalmie.**

C'est lorsqu'elle voulu se relever que Sylvie comprit que quand on était sûr que rien de pire ne pouvait nous arriver, on pouvait toujours avoir un problème. Ce qui expliqua que dès qu'elle voulu prendre appuie sur son pied, elle dut à Eragon le fait de ne pas tomber dans la poussière. Le garçon ne lui posa la question idiote que tant d'autres auraient posée. Elle devait bien lui reconnaître ça.

- Je crois que je ne suis au moins foulée la cheville, constata-elle.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer rapidement et regardait la poussière. Il ne fallait pas que d'autres puissent savoir qu'elle avait versé des larmes pour un traitre. Il fallait qu'elle le cache. Alors, elle se pencha en prenant appuie sur son petit frère et passa consciencieusement sa main sur le sol. Après, elle se frotta le visage avec. La Dragonnier ne dit rien, mais elle sentait qu'il ne comprenait pas son geste.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse voir que j'ai mal, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Pourtant, c'est une chose qui montre que tu es humaine.

- Je n'ai pas à être humaine, je dois être plus forte que les autres parce que c'est mon Devoir.

Il ne dit rien, et elle le lui en fût très reconnaissante. Saphira les aidèrent à descendre du plateau. C'est en silence qu'ils marchèrent malgré ce nouveau lien qu'ils se connaissaient. Sylvie avait imaginé qu'ils parleraient de leur enfance, de leur passé et de comment ils avaient fini là. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Que dire quand on ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à son petit frère. Parfois, ils s'arrêtèrent pour aider d'autres personnes quelque soit le camp pour lequel ils s'étaient battus. Devant la guerre, ils étaient tous des victimes. Pendant tout ce temps, Eragon aida sa sœur à marcher. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne laissa paraitre aucun sentiment que ce soit sur son visage ou dans son aura.

Puis, ils traversèrent une barrière de fumée âcre. _Ils aperçurent alors Orik, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres nains._ La douleur de leur ami était visible et toucha la jeune femme bien plus que ça l'aurai fait en tant normal. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Eragon eut l'impression qu'elle était bien plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était. Pour la deuxième fois, il la vit sur le point de fondre en larme de peine. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il voyait ses traits malgré par une douleur impossible à simuler. Eragon salua le Roi défunt. Puis, Orik les regarda. Le nain dû voir que la brune n'était pas en état de pleurer car il ne lui reprocha pas son silence. Au contraire, le Dragonnier sentait que le Nain partageait sa peine avec la Rôdeuse. Comme si elle aussi venait de perdre un père. Orik se tourna vers Eragon. Il avait _le visage rougi d'avoir pleuré, les tresses de sa barbe défaites. Il tituba jusqu'à Eragon et, sans préambule, demanda :_

_- As-tu tué le lâche qui a fait ça ?_

_- Il s'est échappé._

Pendant tout le reste l'échange, Sylvie garda son silence. Elle se mit à pleurer quand Orik parla de son adoption. Wedge avait fait la même chose pour elle. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et s'était occupé d'elle comme de son propre enfant. Elle eut du mal à contrôler ses pleures pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas hystérique.

_- Je comprends, _dit Eragon. Nous comprenons, corrigea-t-il.

- Eragon et toi, Kalmie, ou quelque soit ton vrai nom, je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre.

La jeune Rôdeuse secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle avait entendue et comprise et les deux mâles la laissèrent hors du reste de la conversation. Elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle voulait juste serrer son fils dans ses bras, le prendre et l'emmener loin de tout ça. En attendant, elle était une spectatrice lointaine du monde qui l'entourait. Après un instant de recueillement, _ils prirent vers le Sud, en direction du campement des Vardens, mais ils n'avaient pas parcouru dix pas _qu'un homme leur barrière la route. Il fixait Eragon en jouant des maxillaires. Sentant ce qui allait arriver, Sylvie lâcha son petit frère et se retrouva à terre avant que l'homme ne frappe le Dragonnier. Elle n'allait tout de même pas ce prendre des coups à sa place quand même.

_- Je suppose que je le méritais, _fit Eragon.

_- En effet. Nous devons parler tous les deux,_ ordonna l'inconnu.

_- Maintenant ? _Demanda le Dragonnier.

- Non, dans dix ans, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a collé une droite, intervint la Rôdeuse qui aimerait bien qu'on face attention à elle et qu'on la relève.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent. Oui, elle était là et elle n'avait pas eu une journée facile et agréable. Elle était un Seigneur Rôdeur, pas une vieille chaussette, on ne la laissait pas trainer par terre un peu de respect à la fin. Elle prit appuie sur ces deux andouilles pour se relever et se tint à sa béquille attitrée avant de la regarder fixement. C'est à ce moment qu'Eragon pris conscience que son cousin de connaissait pas sa sœur.

- Euh... Roran, voici... euh...

- Sylvie, mais en ce moment tout le monde m'appelle Kalmie, soupira la jeune femme. Eragon, quand on ne sait pas faire des présentations, on n'en fait pas. Enchantée, Roran, fit-elle au nouveau venu. Je suis désolée de ne pas te serrer la main, mais si je lâche Eragon, je retrouve ma poussière bien-aimée.

- Je dois parler à Eragon...

- Je crois l'avoir compris, mais si Eragon part, je dois ramper pour remplir mes obligations et de toute façon, il devra faire de même. Mais tu peux nous accompagner si tu veux.

C'est comme ça qu'ils prirent la route vers la tente de Nasuada. Roran jetait des coups d'œil qu'il croyait discret à la brune. Celle-ci faisait comme si elle ne le remarquait pas.

_- C'est Saphira, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Roran._ Jeod nous a dit qu'elle s'appelait ainsi._

_- Oui,_ confirma Eragon.

_Saphira fixa Roran de son œil étincelant. Il supporta cet examen sans sourciller, ce que peu de gens étaient capables de faire._ Quand Eragon transmit à cet homme un message de la part de la Dragonne, le destinataire s'exclama une chose vraiment originale :

_- Elle parle !_

Sylvie éclata de rire. Elle ne s'apercevait pas que cet amusement pouvait être déplacé comme à cet instant. Mais elle s'en moquait. Ren lui avait dit que c'était ce décalage qu'elle avait avec la situation qui faisait qu'elle pouvait être une bouffée d'aire frai dans ce monde étouffant. Puis, elle regarda Roran.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta ferme ? Lui demanda-t-elle directement.

- Je... Comment...

- Tu as le même accent qu'Eragon. Je peux donc en conclure que vous venez du même coin.

- En fait, commença l'homme en baissant la tête, les Ra'zacs ont capturé ma fiancé et j'ai besoin d'Eragon pour la récupérer.

- Galbatorix est un salaud sans cœur capable des pires choses, tu t'y habitueras, lui lança-t-elle avant de se remettre à regarder devant elle.

Ils finirent par arriver à la tente de Nasuada. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Sylvie commençait à en avoir marre d'être portée à moitié. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège libre sans accorder une seule parole à Nasuada et Arya. Elle n'avait aucune envi de faire subir une discutions sur ce qui c'était passé tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Nasuada s'inquiéta pour Eragon mais pas pour elle. Certes, elle était moins impressionnante qu'un Dragonnier, mais c'était elle l'amie de la Vardenne.

- _Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter_, finit par dire son petit frère._ Mais j'étais si exténué que j'ai oublié d'abaisser mes barrières mentales._

- Sind _**(1)**_, fit la Rôdeuse en s'attirant un regard noir d'Arya.

Non, elle n'avait pas oublié que l'Elfe avait des notions d'Espardarien _**(2)**_. Mais il fallait bien dire ce qui était et ne pas prévenir qu'on va bien alors qu'on est l'espoir de toute une révolte, c'est aussi stupide que nombriliste.

- _Nasuada, je voudrais te présenter mon cousin, Roran. Ajihad t'avait sans doute parlé de lui. Roran, voici Dame Nasuada, chef des Vardens et ma suzeraine. Et voici Arya Svit-kona, ambassadeur des Elfes._

_Roran s'inclina devant les deux femmes._ Et Sylvie se sentit un peu oublié. Alors, elle décida de se présenter officiellement toute seule comme une grande.

- Je suis Sylvie d'Imladris, Seigneur Rôdeur en charge de la Diplomatie, descendante directe du premier Roi des Rôdeurs, Ambassadrice de mon peuple envers les Vardens, les Nains et les Elfes. Mais, bon, tout le monde se moque totalement de tout ce que je fais. Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, râla la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais importante. Pas la peine de me présenter convenablement.

Nasuada lui lança un regard totalement blasée. Oui, c'était à prévoir qu'elle n'allait pas oublier de rappeler qu'elle était là. Non, elle était à peine vindicative.

-Maintenant que j'ai bien pourrir l'ambiance, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses ? Demanda la fille de Morzan. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerai aller me faire soigner la cheville.

-Le vent est très agité dans ton cœur, Gardienne d'Arlien, murmura Arya de la façon la plus chantante et douce possible. Pau de choses peuvent prétendre à te faire perdre ton calme.

-Ceux qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas en font parti, répliqua la Rôdeuse.

D'un geste, Nasuada ramena le calme. Elle leur rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute le récit d'Eragon sur ce qui s'était passé et l'arrivée de Roran. Le dragon fit le choix de commencer par ce qu'il savait de l'arrivée de son cousin avant de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. _Eragon retraça rapidement l'histoire des trois derniers œufs de dragon -deux d'entre eux éclos, désormais-, ainsi que celle de Morzan et celle de Murtagh, pour que Roran comprenne l'enchaînement des évènements. Puis il décrivit son combat avec Saphira contre Thorn et le mystérieux Dragonnier, insistant sur ses extraordinaires pouvoirs :_

_- A ce geste qu'il a eut avec son épée, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais déjà mesuré à lui. Je me suis donc jeté sur lui et je lui ai arraché son heaume._

_Eragon marqua une pause_ et Sylvie sut qu'il ne pourrait pas terminer sa phrase seul, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire non plus, la blessure était encore trop récente.

_- C'était Murtagh, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tranquillement Nasuada._

_- Comment... ? Commença Eragon._

_- Puisque les Jumeaux avaient survécu, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que Murtagh fût vivant lui aussi. T'a-t-il dit ce qui s'était réellement passé, ce triste jour, à Farthen Dûr ?_

_Eragon rapporta alors la trahison des Jumeaux, l'enlèvement de Murtagh. Une larme coula sur la joue de Nasuada._ Sylvie la regarda plaindre son jumeau et remercier Roran d'avoir tué. Eragon regarda sa sœur et lorsque celle-ci lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, il termina son récit et révéla leur terrible secret. Nier le fait fût tout ce que Nasuada trouva à faire. Tout comme Arya. Mais lorsqu'elles eurent confirmation du fait, elles regardèrent Sylvie comme pour vérifier que Morzan pouvait bien avoir plusieurs enfants.

- Eragon, Murtagh et moi avons bien la même mère. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. J'ai prêté serment de ne pas en dire plus il y a bien longtemps. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, même si il est mort, je ne renierais pas la parole que j'avais donnée à Brom.

- Brom le savait ? S'énerva Eragon.

- Oui. Mais garde bien à l'esprit qu'une femme peut avoir des enfants hors mariage, j'en suis la preuve. Et que un père est celui qui nous élève, pas celui qui mutile ses propres enfants.

Toutes les personnes présentent la regardaient. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle parlait qu'à Eragon.

- Lorsque tu as vu les cicatrices sur mes avant-bras, je t'ai dis qu'un jour, je te raconterai mon histoire. Je crois que le moment est venu. Mais si je veux bien la partager avec notre cousin et toi, ce n'est pas le cas avec les autres.

La Rôdeuse garda le silence pendant tout le reste de la réunion. Roran la regardait. Il savait qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, contrairement à Eragon qui n'avait pas compris un seul sous-entendu de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren regardait le miroir. L'ordre venait de tomber. Murtagh et lui devaient tous les deux se rendre à Urû'baen. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer leur discutions à venir avec Galbatorix. Avoir deux neurones suffisait. Il repensa à sa Brunette. Il avait le bon choix de la laisser partir, mais il avait peur qu'il doit à nouveau l'oublier pour la protéger. Il fallait dès maintenant à dire en Ancien Langage la semi-vérité sur leur combat. Sinon... sinon, il ne la reverra plus jamais ou il reperdra le souvenir de qui il a été. D'un certain point de vu, il avait plus de chances que son beau-frère. Voyager à cheval prenait plus de temps que voyager par la voie des airs. Il allait prendre son temps sans trop exagérer sinon, il risquera bien pire que la mort.

Il sortit de sa tente, prévint Murtagh. Le jeune homme décida de partir tout de suite. Il ressemblait à sa sœur, même si il était esclave, il faisait passer son devoir avant tout. Ren soupira et alla seller son cheval. Plus vite il était parti, moins il risquait d'énerver encore plus le « Roi ». Il était sûr que c'était possible. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était possible.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Mon Sonrar _**(1)**_ m'envoie vous faire part de son désir de vous voir.

Roran regardait la femme qui venait de parler. C'était une brune qui ressemblait assez à sa cousine. Non, vraiment, ça ne marchait pas. L'ex-fermier ne s'habituait pas à l'idée qu'il ait une cousine et un cousin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ça devait être pour eux que sa tante n'était pas restée au près d'Eragon. Elle avait pu abandonner un enfant, mais pas les deux autres. Pour revenir à la femme, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'elle était plus vielle que Kalmie ? Sylvie ? Il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, elle était plus vieille que la Dame Rôdeuse qu'il avait rencontré. Et elle les regardait, Eragon et lui, avec respect. Il pouvait comprendre pour son... non, ses cousins. Mais lui ? Il n'était qu'un fermier sans terre. Il ne savait ce que c'était un « Sonrar », mais ça ne devait pas être une personne du même milieu que lui. Ça ressemblait plus à un titre qu'autre chose. A la surprise de Roran, Eragon parla à la femme d'un ton calme et posé comme si c'était normal pour lui de répondre à une invitation par échange de serviteurs.

- Nous sommes honorés par cette invitation, mais nous avons d'autres projets pour aujourd'hui, répondit poliment mais de façon sans appel Eragon.

- Je suis désolée, Son _**(4)**_ Dragonnier, mais je me permets d'insister. Mon Sonrar, bien que compréhensif pourrait mal le prendre.

- Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse une chose, résuma Roran. Il devra donc apprendre à recevoir un refus.

A sa grande surprise, sa réplique fit pétiller d'amusement les yeux de la servante. Qu'avait-il dit de si amusant ? Il n'en savait rien, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bientôt le savoir.

- Si, elle a l'habitude qu'on lui refuse des choses, mais elle a aussi l'habitude de passer outre et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, expliqua la brune. Si elle veut vous voir ce soir, elle vous verra quoique vous disiez. Elle attendra juste que vous ne soyez plus sur vos gardes pour passer à vos appartements.

Il ne sut jamais comment il l'avait compris, mais il sut qui voulait lui parler.

- Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, votre Maître serait Sylvie ? demanda Roran en sachant déjà la réponse.

- Oui, Monseigneur. Mon Sonrar est la Gardienne d'Arlien.

- Par tous les Dieux, ma cousine a combien de titres ?

- Suffisamment pour pouvoir en faire un roman et battre le Briseur d'œufs sans aucuns problème sur ce terrain, lui apprit la femme, Monseigneur.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un noble, juste un fils de fermier.

- Oui, Monseigneur.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie releva la tête quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes, mais elle voulait vérifier. Marjolaine était devant eux et alla retrouver un coin de tente.

- Mesdames, fit calmement la fille de Morzan.

A l'ordre, Marjolaine et la nourrice de Servern quittèrent la tente et laissant la mère, le fils, le frère et le cousin ensembles, sans témoin. Roran était mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans un endroit où les fourrures et la soie côtoyait les livres. En tout cas, les deux hommes ne savaient pas où se mettre.

- Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été vous chercher moi-même, mais une personne réclamait mon attention, expliqua-t-elle. Ne restez pas debout, installez-vous là où vous pouvez, je ne suis pas la personne la plus organisée qui soit.

- Pourquoi veux-tu nous parler ? Mon cousin et moi avons à faire.

- Pour votre projet, il vous faut du matériel, des vivres, des cartes et biens autres choses. On ne va pas faire la guerre aux Ra'zacs dans leur propre repaire, juste armé de bonne volonté.

- Comment … ? S'étonna Eragon.

- J'étais là quand tu as raconté ton histoire à Ajihad. Notre cousin, ici présent, nous a dit qu'ils avaient enlevé sa fiancée. Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais pas idiote, expliqua le plus calmement possible Sylvie.

Servern dit un de ses mots pour attirer l'attention de sa mère. Celle-ci lui dit quelques mots en Espardarien. L'enfant ria. Ce son insouciant fit du bien à Sylvie. Un instant, elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener là-haut, sur la lune, à l'abri de tout ça. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son frère et son cousin la regardait bizarrement. Elle voyait bien l'air de famille à ce moment.

- Ce qui aurait été surprenant est qu'à mon âge, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Pas que j'ai un fils, à près tout, j'ai une vingtaine d'année et je me suis mariée à seize ans. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du désastre de ma vie amoureuse. Revenons à Roran, ordonna-t-elle. Je veux tout savoir.

Le concerné voulut protester, mais il y avait une lueur dans le regard de la jeune femme. Cette étincelle qu'il y avait que dans le regard des fous ou des génies. Cette lueur qui pouvait faire bouger des montagnes juste à une personne parce qu'elle a décidé qu'elle voulait le faire. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et elle le saurait. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit la suivante de sa cousine « elle a l'habitude qu'on lui refuse des choses, mais elle a aussi l'habitude de passer outre et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ». Il la revoyait se tenir à Eragon pour ne pas tomber mais garder une certaine fierté malgré tout. Elle était de ces gens pour qui l'impossible était un mot tellement vide de sens. Il en avait cette impression. Alors, il se mit à raconter toute son histoire et elle l'écouta en silence jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, Roran connait Sylvie. J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas trop choqué. Et Marjolaine qui n'en rate pas une. Je suis très fière de Marjolaine. On ne la voit pas beaucoup mais quand elle est là, elle est géniale.<strong>

**Sylvie et sa façon de parler d'elle. Plus elle en parle rapidement, plus elle est heureuse.**

**Oui, je me rends compte que je suis entrain d'auto commenter mon chapitre.**

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idées, mais parce que je n'avais pas le temps. C'est horrible, je n'ai même plus une trame pour un chapitre d'avance. Je vais devoir avancer encore plus l'aveuglette. Il faut que je trouve du temps.**

*** Sort son agenda***

**Je peux écrire dans trois mois, j'ai une heure de libre. Je crois que ça ne va pas le faire, Je vais essayer d'écrire avant quand même. Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Alors, on se dit à la semaine prochaine^^.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Crétin. (Langue des Rôdeurs)<strong>_

_**(2) Langue des Rôdeurs.**_

_**(3) Seigneur, Dame, dans le sens : Prince, Princesse (langue des Rôdeurs).**_

**_(4)_ _Seigneur, Dame (Langue des Rôdeurs)._**


	33. Traitresse

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Dans ce chapitre, je développe le passé de certains personnages secondaires. J'espère que cette idée va vous plaire.

Je crois que le titre du chapitre est l'un des pires que je pourrais faire. Je savais que tôt ou tard je devais frapper fort. Mais là, c'est plus que fort, c'est en dessous de la ceinture.

Vous avez déjà essayé d'écrire un chapitre avec un clavier qui refusait de mettre les espaces ? Moi je suis entrain de le faire et au lieu de me relire à chaque paragraphe, je dois me relire tous les trois mots. Inutile de vous dire que je suis entrain d'insulter ce foutu (restons poli) clavier de m***** de tous les mots que je connais. Il faut vraiment en racheter un neuf.

N'oubliez pas qu'à la fin de la majorité des chapitre, il y a un peu de lexique pour compléter celui que vous avez déjà (je ne vise personne, suivez mon regard). Pour la grammaire, je la bosse encore. Pas de soucis Tokiofrance, je travaille pour toi, mais comme j'ai du mal à boucler mes chapitres, il te faudra être patient. Mais rassures-toi, ça va arriver… un jour.

Ensuite, merci à tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers, ceux qui m'ont laissée un message ont put se rendre compte que je ne mords pas, alors, n'hésiter pas à faire de même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 33 :<span> Traitresse.**

C'était une belle nuit calme. Une nuit faite pour rêver et aimer. Une nuit déchirée par les tours agressives qui se dressaient au loin. Sylvie scrutait la nuit. Le don de se mettre dans des situations impossible devait être de famille. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle était là où toute prudence lui interdisait d'aller. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait proposé son aide. Alors, maintenant, elle scrutait la nuit en attendant le moment où leurs « proies » allaient arriver. Il faut bien qu'elle avoue que le plan n'était pas d'elle. Elle, elle en avait un bien plus simple. On rentre, si ils sont là, la famille à sa vengeance, sinon, tant pis, on sauve Katrina et on se tire d'ici rapidement. La jeune Rôdeuse savait ce qui arrivait aux femmes étrangères n'ayant pas la protection de Galbatorix que l'on surprenait à enfreindre les règles des prêtres. Les mutilations d'Angélique en étaient un bon témoignage. On vous rasait et vous tranchait le nez et les seins sur la place publique avant de vous laissez pour morte dans cette pleine à la merci des Ra'zacs. Un sort pas très tentant. La brune se rappelait encore sa première rencontre avec cette guerrière.

C'était quelques heures à peine avant son intronisation comme Seigneur et Maitre de la Maison d'Imladris. Son regard avait été immédiatement attiré par le cache en cuir brun qui masquait le nez du Seigneur Rôdeur. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un nez qu'il cachait mais une absence. Angélique avait vu son trouble et lui avait raconté son histoire. Elle lui avait parlé de cet homme qu'elle aimait mais que sa famille destinait à devenir un des cruels prêtres au service des Ra'zacs. Elle lui avait dit comment ils avaient décidé de fuir ensemble. Ensuite, sa voie c'était légèrement fêlée quand elle lui avait fait part de la trahison qu'ils avaient subi. Le propre frère de son fiancé les avait vendus. Et elle lui fit part de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite alors qu'elle assistait sans pouvoir agir ce qu'on fit à son amoureux. Un jour, elle tuera de ses mains le Grand Prêtre. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi la femme lui disait tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le savait. C'était une mise en garde. Angélique aurait pu y retourner et se venger, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. La raison était simple, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser Carmal _**(1)**_ pour faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Son ainée l'avait mise indirectement en garde. Le prix a payé aurait été trop élevé et elle se serait montrer indigne de son rang et de sa charge. Il lui avait fallu sa première lute contre Arlien pour comprendre que tout pouvoir à un coût.

Sylvie regardait la citée devant elle. Elle comprenait Angélique et sa rage. Elle avait eu du mal à la comprendre à l'époque, mais maintenant, elle avait la même. Elle avait fait une promesse si semblable à celle d'Angélique. Elle s'était jurée de venger ce qui était arrivé à Ren. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir les Jumeaux et Galbatorix était hors d'atteinte. Pas grave, elle allait l'emmerder le plus possible. Tuer ses serviteurs les plus craints était un bon début. Elle vit une procession sortir de la citée. Elle se laissa glisser de son perchoir. Elle verra que trop bien ce qu'ils allaient faire et autant éviter de prendre le risque d'être trop visible. Elle rejoignit silencieusement les deux hommes. Ils regardaient ce qui se passait. Elle resta à l'écart. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle était une étrangère dans une histoire de famille. En réfléchissant bien, ses raisons étaient bien moins nobles ou chevaleresques que les leurs. Elle n'y avait vraiment pas sa place. Pourtant, elle était là risquée sa vie pour des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Durant sa formation, Wedge lui répétait souvent qu'il était plus facile de dire « oui » que de dire « non ». Après, il fallait juste vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes. Elle avait refusé de rester en arrière alors elle se retrouvait dans une situation impossible. Mais cette tache devait être faite dans l'éventualité de l'arrivée des Vardens jusqu'ici. On ne pouvait pas laisser les Ra'zacs sur le chemin conduisant à la chute de Galbatorix. Elle refusait que ces êtres soient à moins d'un conté de son fils au minimum et encore, c'était beaucoup trop près. Le mieux était de ne courir aucun risque, elle avait conscience que c'était l'égoïsme d'une mère qui était arrivé en premier à ce fait, la guerrière qu'elle était été avait fini par arriver à la même conclusion, même si c'était pour d'autres raisons : tôt ou tard les Vardens devront les affronter. Autant éviter une bataille sanglante si on le pouvait. C'était un des arguments qu'elle avait sorti à Narsuada. Celui qui avait fini par faire soupirer la Vardenne avait été « de toute façon, je vais y aller alors ce n'est pas la peine de discuter ». A ce moment, Eragon avait ouvert la bouche, mais un regard d'elle avait suffit à le faire taire avant qu'il dise encore une bêtise. Son petit frère en disait tellement. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la femme et le soldat qu'elle était étaient tombés d'accord sur la marche à suivre et ça, c'était plus effrayant que la « cérémonie » qui était entrain de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux de la scène de torture. Cela n'aurait soulagé qu'elle et elle se devait de respecter la souffrance de ces pauvres victimes, volontaires ou non. Oui, elle avait quelques principes que la plupart des gens jugeraient stupides, mais elle s'en moquait. Tant qu'elle les respectait, elle pourrait garder la tête haute. Lorsque la cérémonie fût finie, elle savait que l'attende serait longue et, avant de partir du camp des Vardens, elle avait remarqué un détail qui pouvait leur être fatal à tous.

- Roran, comment va ton épaule ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, répondit le concerné surpris. Eragon me l'a soigné.

- Parfait, fit la jeune femme en s'étirant.

- Tu es… commença Eragon en cherchant ses mots comme si il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Totalement désarticulée ? Comme la plupart des Rôdeurs, répondit-elle calmement alors que son frère rougit.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir un esprit aussi mal tourné ce petit ingénu. C'était juste qu'il était plus facile de s'enfuir par une fenêtre quand on était assez souple pour s'y glisser quelque soit sa taille.

- Je crois vous avoir promis une histoire, fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Parce que tu as autre chose à faire en attendant ? Moi non et comme c'est l'un des pires moments de ma vie, c'est maintenant ou jamais si tu veux que je te le raconte.

La jeune femme s'assit et attendit que les deux hommes fassent de même avant de commencer. Elle résuma rapidement comment ses parents s'étaient connus puis la vie qu'elle avait avec son jumeau. Ensuite, elle passa à ce soir-là. Tout en parlant cette anecdote, elle se frottait les avant-bras pour calmer la douleur venant de ses cicatrices qu'elle ressentait de nouveau. Elle marqua une pause, pas parce qu'elle voulait reprendre son souffle, mais parce qu'elle hésitait. Son court dilemme résolu, elle parla de l'intervention de Brom qui sauva Murtagh. Ensuite, elle continua son récit par ce qui se passa ensuite et la façon dont sa mère l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne dit pas la dernière fois qu'elle vit son père. Ce n'était pas le moment de dire à Eragon qu'elle avait vu le combat entre Brom et Morzan. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'était pas la peine de raconter, surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas envi.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda Eragon.

- La suite ? Ça ne te regarde pas.

Après cette réplique sans appel, la brune se mura dans le silence. La suite à la prochaine veillée pour attendre de tuer des serviteurs de Galbatorix. Le plus tard possible, elle n'avait pas envi de risquer sa vie pour une histoire de famille tout le temps. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une vie simple, juste pour changer ? C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi les ennuis sont toujours pour les mêmes ? Ce n'était pas juste. Les Étoiles devaient en vouloir à sa famille, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir les malheureux offerts en sacrifice aux Ra'zacs. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape. L'idée de devoir les laisser mourir lui donnait froid mais, c'était -comment disait Wedge déjà ?- des « sacrifices nécessaires ». Elle n'aimait pas ce terme, pourtant, il était exact. On ne gagne pas de guerre sans rien perdre. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, ne venait-elle pas de perdre son jumeau de façon définitive ?

Une partie d'elle se révoltait à cette idée. Elle trouvera une solution pour Murtagh et le délivrait. Même si pour ça, elle devait tuer Galbatorix de ses propres mains. Elle eut un discret sourire triste. Où était passé la fille qu'elle était il y a encore quelques années ? Celle qui avait la nausée à chaque fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un ? Quand était-elle devenue ainsi ? Depuis quand parlait-elle de mort nécessaire ? Elle avait bien changé, et pas forcément en bien.

Il eut un mouvement en bas. L'heure de la chasse était arrivée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait Eragon. Son petit frère ne semblait ne pas avoir conscience qu'elle était tout juste derrière lui. D'un autre côté, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle puisse sentir l'aura des personnes. Il y avait un homme dans cette cellule. Un homme brisé juste animé par la colère la plus pure. Elle ignorait qui il était, mais pour qu'Eragon ne le libère pas tout de suite, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Elle avait senti sa surprise et le conflit qui l'avait suivit. Sans oublier qu'il était assez innocent dans son genre.

- Eragon, fit-elle. Es-tu sûr de toi ?

Le dragonnier sursauta. Et si elle était un Ra'zac, il serait mort. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne deux ou trois trucs à faire quand on est en chasse si il ne voulait pas devenir proie. Il avait choisi le lieu, il avait choisi le moment, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un chasseur. Il avait foncé sans faire un véritable plan d'attaque. Pourquoi ? Parce que la fiancée d'un homme qu'il considérait comme son frère avait été enlevée. C'était un piège et ils y avaient mis les deux pieds dedans à vitesse grand V.

- Cal nadia dïs no fisdal desis find del con si on dalmon, que sus notaficas sil madfa ka don sol erden, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Eragon.

- C'est un proverbe de mon peuple, ça veut dire « Seul les proies sont pressées de combattre, les chasseurs préfèrent qu'il soit l'heure ».

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

- Malgré les apparences, nous ne sommes pas les chasseurs, lui expliqua-t-elle avant de partir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La brune retira l'un de ses cimeterres de la poitrine de la créature. Sa deuxième lame la coulait encore au sol. C'était une bonne idée d'avoir allumé la lumière. Il faudrait qu'elle s'offre des vacances pour cet éclair de génie. Même si elle s'était laissée surprendre comme une débutante. Les Ra'zacs étaient des créatures des ténèbres, pas étonnant qu'ils se cachent dans les ombres. Et il faut toujours regarder au dessus de soit. C'était la règle numéro un des chasseurs. A moins que ce soit la numéro deux. Elle ne savait plus. En tout cas, c'était important, cet oubli avait failli la faire tuer. Une chance qu'elle était une magicienne, sinon, elle était morte.

- Mes deux compagnons me vengeront.

- Attends cinq secondes. Il n'y a pas seulement que deux Ra'zacs ?

- Je suis la dernière femelle de ma rage, Rôdeuse. À part moi, il y a deux mâles. Avec moi mourra l'espoir que mon espèce survive. Aujourd'hui, tu vas me tuer. Alors, je te propose un pacte.

- Un pacte ? Si c'est de t'épargner, c'est hors de question.

- Non, pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on oublie mon essspèce. Je veux que ma race reste immortelle grâce aux histoires que vous aimez vous narrer. Je veux que la peur que nous vous inssspirions reste gravée dans vos mémoires. L'acceptes-tu ?

- Vu que je ne sais pas ce que je vais gagner, non. Mais en théorie, ce n'est pas un gros problème. Je trouverai bien de la place pour ça dans mes mémoires.

- Il a presque trouvé _le_ nom.

- Quoi ?

- Galbatorix a presque trouvé_ le_ nom.

Sylvie eut l'impression d'être stupide. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que la femelle Ra'zac voulait bien lui dire.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- C'est normal, Rôdeuse, tu es une traitressssse, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je te demande...

- Sauf que je n'ai rien promis, je ne suis pas tenue de tenir mes engagements alors m'insulter n'est pas très intelligent de ta part, Ra'zac. Tu vas mourir. Et je ne suis peut-être pas la voie de mon père, mais je suis celle de ma mère et de ma tante. Alors expliques-toi.

- Je ne peux pas. Le nom ! Le _vrai_ nom.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore une de ces conneries de magie.

- Je ne peux pas.

- C'est chiant.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Merci de te répéter, mais j'ai compris l'idée la première fois. Tu ne peux pas me répondre, et c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de poser des questions à deuxième fois que tu me l'as dit.

La femme décapita la créature et mit le feu au corps de l'être déchu.

-Va en paix, créature des ténèbres. Je te promets que je respecterai notre pacte. Les miens pourront toujours avoir une preuve que vous aillez fouler ce sol.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Eragon était prêt à affronter n'importe quel danger. Sauf sa sœur en colère. Elle ponctuait ses phrases de mots qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais vu le ton, ce n'était certainement pas des louanges sur son intelligence. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait d'en douter ? Le regard de la jeune fille. Il était noir, profond et surtout brillait d'un feu destructeur. Le jeune dragonnier n'avait plus aucun mal à croire qu'elle était la fille de Morzan. Et il se retrouvait à faire une joute verbale contre elle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens d'annoncer, Eragon ? Ou dois-je te faire tout un discourt sur le Devoir et ce qu'il te permet de faire ou non ?

- Non, fit-il.

- Tu te rends compte que si Narsuada à lancer cette campagne contre l'Empire, c'était parce que tu étais là ?

- C'est important.

- Moins que ton Devoir. Si il te reste un truc à faire là-bas, c'était tout à l'heure, avant que l'on récupère Katrina. Maintenant, c'est trois fois trop tard, Sind _**(2)**_.

- Je ne peux pas partir sans terminer ma tâche.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Galbatorix saura qu'on est en plein cœur de l'Empire si on laisse un Ra'zac vivant.

Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et les yeux de la Rôdeuse se mirent à pétiller de malice. A cet instant, il sût qu'il venait de réussir un test.

- Tu pourrais ajouter que ça fera un problème en moins pour les Vardens, lui lança-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? fit-il sous le choc.

- Tu vas devoir tenir tête à deux personnes plus puissantes que toi. Tu as intérêt d'avoir des arguments plus solide que « parce que je fais ce qui me passe dans la tête sans réfléchir aux conséquence ».

- Donc tu m'approuves.

- Tout dépendra de comment cette histoire se terminera.

Eragon la regarda. Elle ne s'opposera pas à lui parce que c'était un nouveau test. Il ne savait pas en quoi ça consistait, mais il n'aimait pas être jugée par une femme qui estime qu'il est normal que la nourrice de son fils nettoie des armes tout en surveillant ce dernier. Il ne savait rien sur les Rôdeurs, mais il avait l'impression que les personnes au même niveau que sa sœur étaient prêts à tout donner juste par devoir. Ce n'était pas son cas.

- Il est temps pour nous de partir, fit la brune en lui tendant la main.

- On se revoit chez les Vardens, lui dit-il en la lui serrant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren gardait la tête baissée. Depuis le temps, il avait appris ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation. Le plus important était de se faire oublier, donc de ne pas d'un pouce même si on est en première ligne. Lorsque Galbatorix se met en colère, il faut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur soit. Même si il avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur tous ceux de la pièce. Parfois ne pas écouter son instinct de survie était la meilleure des choses à faire. Bien entendu, c'est quand on ne peut pas bouger d'un cil que notre nez nous démange. Galbatorix venait d'apprendre la nouvelle concernant les Ra'zacs. Personnellement, il s'en félicitait plutôt, mais ce n'était l'avis de tout le monde. Un cri de douleur retentit. Qui était le crétin qui avait bougé ? il tourna légèrement la tête. Murtagh. Le pauvre. Il allait morfler. Ren était devant un dilemme. Agir et risquer de mourir ou ne pas agir et être sûr de survivre ? Il fit le choix le plus intelligent.

-Mon Seigneur, fit doucement le Rôdeur.

-QUOI ?! Hurla le Roi fou.

-Si vous tuez votre Dragonnier, ou pire, le rendez fou, vous n'auriez plus de point à envoyer contre les Elfes ou Saphira, répondit calmement Ren alors qu'il avait envi de s'enfuir en courant.

Le Roi ne répondit pas et arrêta de se passer les nerfs sur Murtagh. Ren rebaissa la tête lorsque le Tyran se mit à le fixer. Il se détendit quand l'homme cessa de le regarder. Il entendit un léger bruit. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit que Murtagh reprenait la place en lui lançant un drôle de regard. Un regard comme lui avait déjà lancer Sylvie à une époque qui lui semblait si lointaine.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur sa sœur, cette traitresse, lança le faux roi à Ren.

- Dans l'Empire, elle est connue sous le surnom de « La Brune ». D'après les histoires que j'ai entendu, elle aurait repoussé à elle seule votre armée à Slytha'baen _**(3)**_...

* * *

><p><strong>Ren et Murtagh se rapproche. Le second va bientôt apprendre les liens qui l'uni au premier, ou pas. Ça va dépendre si j'en ai envie ou pas.<strong>

**Question plus importante : Ren va-t-il trahir Sylvie ou pas ? La réponse... plus tard.**

**Oui, je sais, il y a beaucoup de "ou pas", ou pas ^^.**

**À la revoilure**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>__** Anneau de la Maison de Magdalam. **__**Carmal**_ _**veut dire feu dans la langue des Rôdeurs.**_

_**(2) Crétin. (Langue des Rôdeurs)**_

_**(3) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs. Il y a eu une bataille contre Galbatorix que les Rôdeurs ont failli perdre. Ils ne doivent la victoire qu'à l'arrivé tardive de renforts venant des Terres de Magdalam. Sylvie a participé à cette bataille.**_


	34. La plus belle de toutes

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Je suis vacharde. Je viens de relire la fin de mon dernier chapitre et je viens de me rendre compte à quel point je suis vache avec vous. Pour me rattraper, je vais essayer de vous faire un chapitre avec que Ren, mais comme je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver, préparer vous quand même à voir apparaître notre chère Sylvie.

Je suis fière du poème, je l'ai écrit moi-même. Et il m'en a demandé du temps, alors il est très bien. En plus moi je l'aime et c'est ce qui compte.

Voici donc un chapitre qu'une certaine fille, dont je ne citerai pas le nom mais qui se reconnaitra, attendait depuis deux semaines.

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire pour ma défense :

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 34 :<span> La plus belle de toutes.**

Ren avait une vie passionnante. Faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, manger, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, dormir, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, manger, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, dormir, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, manger, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, dormir, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, manger, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, dormir, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, manger, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, dormir, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, manger, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, dormir, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, manger, faire semblant d'être un bon chien-chien, et encore dormir. Bref, il avait un emploi du temps bien charger. Sans oublier que maintenant, il avait rajouté « éviter son beau-frère » sur la liste de choses à faire. Il n'avait pas envi de mentir à Murtagh mais savait que si le jeune homme le croisait, il allait être obliger de le faire pour lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait pris le risque de se faire torturer à sa place. Et la réponse « j'aime souffrir » n'allait sans doute pas convaincre le Dragonnier.

Depuis le temps qu'il avait fugué de chez son père, il avait cru être prêt à tout. Il avait oublier un détail. Son ancêtre anobli par Galbatorix et le risque de voir sa « famille » débarquer à la cour. Ren avait une vie passionnante et il détestait ça. Surtout quand il tombait par hasard sur son géniteur, la femme qui avait remplacer sa mère et ses demi-frères et sœurs. C'était un fait, les Étoiles étaient vaches.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je savais que tu finirais par revenir dans le droit chemin, mon garçon.

- Oui, Père, fit Ren en grisant des dents.

Ça faisait une demi-heure que ce type qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir lui tenait la jambe avec un discourt sur sa « fierté d'avoir un fils comme toi ». L'homme hésitait à lui dire qu'il espionnait le Roi pour les Rôdeurs, juste pour tuer son géniteur avec un arrêt cardiaque. Son chère papa était quand même un être qui avait jeté sa première femme à la rue comme une vieille chaussette pour épouser une autre. Pas étonnant que Ren haïssait son géniteur, qu'il ait fugué et soit aller vivre chez les Rôdeurs quand il avait douze ans, ce qui était surprenant était qu'il ne l'ai pas fait plutôt. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il haïssait son paternel plus que le tyran. Son géniteur disait que des âneries plus grosses que lui, ce qui était assez difficile.

- Il serait temps de te marier, mon fils.

- Non, Père.

Le gros regarda Ren comme si il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Pourtant, l'homme n'avait rien dit de choquant. Il venait juste de refuser un mariage avec une pauvre fille qu'il n'aimait pas.

- Ta fiancée attend de te rencontrer, insista le paternel.

- Et j'ai dit non, Père. Je n'épouserai pas une étrangère pour l'abandonner lorsque sa beauté ne sera plus à mon goût.

- Comment oses-tu... s'indigna le gros.

- En ne voulant pas vous ressembler, Père.

Ren venait de changer d'avis. Tout compte fait, il aimait bien les Étoiles, depuis le temps qu'il voulait dire ça à son géniteur. Mais bon, il n'était pas aux anges quand même. Comment dire a sa fiancée, dont il ne voulait pas, qu'il était déjà marié ? Le plus simple sera de l'envoyer bouler directement. Après tout, il était un Rôdeur et son Seigneur en charge de la diplomatie n'était pas le plus diplomate, alors pourquoi le sera-t-il ? A près tout, il n'y avait pas de raison.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Vous êtes le fils perdu du Comte de la Motte ?

Ren releva la tête de sa sculpture. Une jeune adolescente se tenait devant lui. Elle avait des cheveux décolorés de force afin de respecter la dernière mode, une robe verte qui pourrait nourrir tout un village pendant au moins un mois. Cette gamine devait se croire belle alors qu'elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec une actrice coquette. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'une belle jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de semblable fioritures. On était loin des Dames espardan _**(1)**_ qui préférait le charme naturel et la simplicité pour souligner leur beauté, car elles savaient qu'au contraire une tenue discrète met plus en valeur l'élégance d'une femme que la plus riche des parures. Il retourna à son ouvrage en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas une bavarde. Cette enfant trop tôt femme ne devait même pas se rendre compte de l'énormité des dépenses que ses parents faisaient pour la vêtir.

- C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte sur vous ? Que vous avez voyagé pendant des années dans tout l'Empire et même au delà des frontières ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il était sûr de l'identité de la jeune fille. Les Étoiles devaient lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La damoiselle le regardait avec intensité. Alors, il se sentit obliger de lui répondre.

- J'ignore ce que l'on vous a dit de moi, mais sachez que j'ai perdu la mémoire et que si je me souviens de mon enfance, ce n'est pas le cas de mon errance.

- Mon pauvre ami, vous verrez que quand nous serions unis par les liens sacrés du mariage...

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais de vous, jeune demoiselle.

- Mais...

- Tout ce que je ne rappelle de cette époque est une fleur magnifique. Et je sais tout au fond de moi, qu'une femme qui m'aime porte le même nom qu'elle et qu'elle m'attend. Alors ne rêver pas en pensant pouvoir la remplacer, la plus belle de toute m'a déjà volé mon cœur, expliqua le brun.

- Vous ne pouvez pas poursuivre un rêve.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda l'homme.

- Parce que c'est un amour de roman, ce n'est pas raisonnable, répliqua la blonde décolorée.

- C'est pourtant lui qui me réconforte lorsque je me sens seul, lui dit-il en lui tendant la fleure en bois.

- Une fleur de Sylvie...

- Oui, une anémone sylve. La fleur du vent condamnée à subir les éléments jusqu'à la fin du temps. Certains disent que c'est là sa punition pour avoir été la plus belle nymphe à la cour d'une déesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un nymphe ?

Et dire que c'était un moment cessé être romantique, il fallait que cette jeune personne pose une question au mauvais moment. Pourquoi toutes les femmes ne pouvait pas être comme sa Brunette et ouvrir un livre une fois de temps en temps ?

- C'est un esprit de la nature femelle, soupira Ren en reprenant sa sculpture des mains de la jeune fille.

Il se leva et partit sans un regard pour la fille qu'on voulait lui faire épouser. Il ne pouvait pas aimer cette enfant ignorante des mythes fondateurs de son pays. Elle devait penser que l'amour n'était qu'une distraction. Une vison bien triste de la vie qui ne plaisait pas tellement à l'homme. Il préférait celle de sa Brunette qui se battait pour vivre plutôt que de se contenter de survivre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren regardait les Étoiles. Là-haut, la Reine des cieux le toisait. Quel était ce poème que lui avait récité sa Brunette avant après la cérémonie de leur mariage ? A oui, il s'en rappelait, du moins en parti vu qu'au total, il avait fallu une bonne heure à sa belle brune pour le lui réciter en entier. Mais il était beau et le temps utilisé pour l'apprendre valait le coup.

_« Reine sans hommage fait d'architecture,_

_C'est bien à toi que de toute notre âme_

_Nous rendons grâce dans nos littérature_

_Car tu fais les hommes et le femmes._

_Reine sans aucun domicile,_

_Laisse-moi te raconter mon amour à venir_

_Et en ta demeure accorde-moi l'asile_

_Pour que l'amour je puis transcrire._

_Reine de la vie cacher par le brume,_

_Toi qui est la seule Étoile du Soir,_

_Des cieux, dans mon cœur tu allumes_

_La flamme de l'amour sans le savoir._

_Reine des milles et une merveilles,_

_Je veux aimer pour la nuit et le jour,_

_Car, mon cœur, ma moitié ensorcelle_

_Et je suis prêt à mourir d'amour._

_Reine inaccessible de la nuit,_

_Toi en qui, plus que tout, je veux croire,_

_Là-bas, ton rire de cristal luit_

_Sans que je puisse, un instant, t'apercevoir._

_Reine de toutes les légendes,_

_De l'amour, ouvre-moi la fenêtre_

_Afin que je puisse voir au delà des landes_

_Et que notre amour puisse être._

_Reine parmi les déesses,_

_Il n'y pas si longtemps je recherchais la paix._

_Mais c'était avant que tu mes paraisses_

_Et que, de moi, tu écartes tout le laid._

_Reine qui est l'amour même,_

_Comme la nuit aime le jour,_

_Tu sais qu'on peut mourir pour celui qu'on aime_

_Car pour nous, nos sentiments sont trop lourds._

_Reine qui est dans toutes les âmes,_

_Lorsque les années auront passées,_

_Même si moins forte est notre flamme,_

_On trouvera nos âmes encore enlacées._

_Reine qui de cet élans de mon âme est mère,_

_Toi qui un jour a donné ta vie,_

_Ne laisse pas le temps rendre mon amour amère,_

_Ne brise pas le lien qui nous lie._

_Reine qui le verra,_

_Sache que le lieux de mon paradis_

_Sera l'enfer où mon autre ira_

_Car, à jamais, tu seras mon amie._

_Reine, dans les cieux si belle,_

_Toi, qui d'un regard, nous fait tout vouloir,_

_Même sous la menace de devenir une statue de sel,_

_Comment pourrai-je arrêter d'y croire ?_

_Reine des cieux si lointaine,_

_Qui aime plus que l'on peut espérer,_

_De là-haut, regarde cette triste plaine_

_Où je ne peux rien faire d'autre que pleurer._

_Reine sans qui je ne peux espérer survivre,_

_Alors que de ton trône d'argent sur moi tu veilles,_

_Si seulement je pouvais jusqu'au bout te suivre..._

_Mais je ne peux que te regarder à en prendre le sommeil._

_Reine de la nuit si solitaire,_

_Entend ma voix qui ne fait que passer_

_Et que durant tout le jour je dois taire_

_Loin de la personne que je rêve d'embrasser._

_Reine de l'amour qui brille dans la nuit,_

_Je te prie pour que tu sèches mes larmes_

_Avant que pour mon devoir ma peine me nuit,_

_Car pour protéger, je ne puis plus prendre les armes._

_Reine qui regarde la Terre,_

_Sache que sans toi, je ne peux que mourir,_

_car mon cœur, les doigts de la mort serre._

_Sans toi, la vie je ne puis sentir._

_Reine protectrice des amants,_

_Viens à mon secours avant que mon autre me laisse,_

_Et dans l'oubli jette nos doux serments._

_Je te prie de là-haut d'entendre ma détresse. _

_Reine dont nous sommes les enfants,_

_Sache que d'ici nous entendons tes pleures_

_Que tu verses quand la peine de nos cœurs tu prends,_

_Je veux te dire que nos larmes sont sœurs._

_Reine au cœur déchiré_

_Toi qui, un jour, perdit ton amant_

_Car à la mort tu t'es livrée_

_Afin que de ta perte, il aille de l'avant._

_Reine devenue Étoile pucelle,_

_La beauté, dans le noir, tu vis._

_Alors pourquoi dans les ténèbres me laisser tel_

_Un aveugle sans sentiments ou vie._

_Reine dont les cheveux sont d'or,_

_Toi qui nous fait nous aimer,_

_Pourquoi me laisser pour mort_

_Sans me permettre de rêver._

_Reine si lointaine de la Terre_

_Pour qu'ensemble nous puissions écrire notre histoire,_

_Je t'en prie, n'ai pas un cœur de pierre,_

_Si belle et inaccessible Étoile du Soir._

_Reine, si brillante damoiselle,_

_Qui peut donc me jeter la première pierre_

_Devant la faiblesse que j'ai pour son ciel_

_Lorsque je fais mes prières ?»_

Déjà à l'époque, il l'avait trouvé triste. Mais maintenant, il l'était encore plus car il disait bien ce qu'il ressentait. Plus de six pages de vers à la gloire de l'Étoile du Soir. Il était vrai qu'il y avait des choses dire sur ce thème, mais quand même. C'était bien un truc de fille d'en parler pendant si longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois que pour que vous compreniez bien la dimension du poème, il faut que je vous explique un petit truc.<strong>

**L'Étoile du Soir est la protectrice de l'amour véritable et des amants.**

**À ce propos, saviez-vous que si les Rôdeurs s'habillent tout de rouge que le jour de leur mariage car c'est la couleur que portait l'Étoile du Soir lorsqu'elle fit le sacrifice ultime par amour. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'un Rôdeur parle d'une personne qui s'est mariée, ils disent qu'elle s'est « toute vêtue de rouge ». Par contre, lorsqu'ils disent qu'une personne « vie pour le rouge », ça veut dire que le concerné fait passer ses sentiments avant son Devoir, cette idée est péjorative.**

**Il faut aussi prendre en compte que les Rôdeurs ne croient pas vraiment aux Dieux. Pour eux, les Étoiles sont les Grands qui ont marqués le monde en bien qui observent et guident les êtres pensants. Elles peuvent influer sur leur vie, mais pas sur leur destin.**

**Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc. Ce chapitre ne fait moins de cinq pages. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir. En fait, vous n'allez rien voir car je vais rajouter du texte jusqu'à ce qu'il a la bonne longueur.**

**Voilà qui est fait. C'est très bien comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

**En tout cas, remplir du vide, ça me fait parler pendant longtemps. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal car je crois que vous en avez assez de mon poème, alors autant que vous lisez autre chose.**

**Franchement, qui lit ma parlote jusqu'au bout ?**

**Il y en a plus que je le pensais en tout cas.**

**Plus j'avance, plus je développe la culture des Espardans (Rôdeurs). J'aime bien cette idée. En tout cas, en cas de questions, je suis à votre disposition.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Rôdeur, Rôdeuse (langue des Rôdeurs).<strong>_


	35. Ma vieille amie

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, c'est les passages empruntés au livre._

Je reconnais que j'ai un peu triché avec ma mise en page pour le chapitre précédent. Mais j'ai tenu tout un chapitre sans Sylvie. Au bout d'un moment, il ne faut pas trop en demander quand même. J'ai réussi à lui caser un nouveau nom à notre petite Rôdeuse et sans parler d'elle de façon directe.

* Fière *

Et j'estime avoir de quoi l'être.

Je profite des « vacances » (mes professeurs et moi n'avons pas la même définition des mots « repos », « amusement » et « vacances ») pour essayer de prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres. Et mes « chers » professeurs ne m'aident pas avec tous mes devoirs.

Aller, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 35 :<span> Ma vieille amie.**

Sylvie n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas à l'aise, ce faisant l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire là. Pourtant, elle avait mérité de poser son auguste postérieur sur le dos de Saphira. Elle avait fait un tiers du travail, elle avait donc le droit à un tiers de repos. Sauf que sa part avait été partagé entre Katrina et Eragon. Inutile de dire à quel point elle trouvait ça injuste. En plus, elle lui avait filer sa cape à la rouquine. Du coup, qui ce gelait les miches ? C'était Sylvie. Elle avait toujours eu de la chance. On disait que les filles comme elle était née dans la soie et la dentelles, mais on oubliait un peu trop facilement les ennuis qui allaient avec.

La Dragonne se posa au milieu du camp varden. Sylvie n'avait pas besoin de tendre son esprit pour sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui énervait beaucoup toutes les personnes qui les attendaient. La brune savait très bien ce que c'était. Elle allait devoir casquer à la place d'Eragon. Le monde était vraiment injuste, les problèmes politiques sont toujours pour les mêmes. Dès que Saphira dit qu'ils pouvaient descendre, la femme glissa sur le sol avant d'aider sa futur cousine à descendre. Comme à son habitude, la Dame resta à l'écart de l'agitation et ce ne fut pas elle qui dit le premier mot.

_- Ma Dame, Majesté, permettez-moi de vous présenter Katrina, ma fiancée, _présenta Roran.

Sylvie fut heureuse que la rousse fasse une révérence. C'était une très bonne idée de se mettre dans la poche un type comme le Roi Orrin. La Rôdeuse profita que tout le monde regardait la nouvelle arrivante pour s'éclipser. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que son cousin la regardait. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Vu que je n'ai pas bu de vin, je peux répondre « oui » sans la moindre hésitation.

- Ma vieille amie, ce que tu me racontes est grave.

- Pas plus que de ne pas pouvoir sortir ce soulager sans garde du corps, Nasuada. Et puis, si je suis vieille, toi aussi, nous avons le même âge, se défendit Sylvie.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu as au moins un siècle alors que moi je ne suis qu'une enfant.

- A trois ans je connaissais déjà la peur, le sang et la mort. Mon enfance à pris fin bien avant la tienne, ça fait environ dix-sept années que je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'être innocente. Je vais bientôt avoir vingt-et-un ans, et j'ai moi-même l'impression d'être plus bien plus vieille.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- La vie l'est rarement. Mais ce n'est pas là le sujet de notre conversation.

- Alors, Eragon est resté en arrière pour un traitre.

- Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour les siens. Je ne crois pas que Roran ou Katrina doivent le savoir. En tout cas, c'est le choix de mon petit frère et il est assez grand pour porter le poids de ses décisions seul.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il était déjà adulte lorsque vous vous êtes connus ou pas parce qu'à son âge, ça faisait déjà des années que tu te battais contre l'Empire, mais tu es dure avec lui.

La Rôdeuse eut un petit rire. C'était plus compliqué que ça. Le Dragonnier se donnait à fond que quand on le mettait dans une situation impossible. Et puis l'une des philosophie des Rôdeurs était : « Réussit ou meurt », presque aussi importante pour eux que « marche ou meurt ».

- Mon Sonrar don Sonrar _**(1)**_ arrive bientôt avec le Seigneur de Magdalam _**(2)**_ et plus de la moitié de notre armée.

- Je sais que tu parles parfaitement la langue commune, pas la peine de parler à moitié le rôdeur.

- L'espardarien _**(3)**_, et il je l'ai utilisé, c'est parce que j'ai parlé du Roi des Rôdeurs par un titre qui n'a pas vraiment équivalent dans la langue commune.

- Et que veut-il dire ?

- Seigneur des Seigneurs, répondit la jeune Rôdeuse avec un sourire.

Il fallut quelques instants à la Vardenne pour comprendre l'expression moqueuse de son amie. Après, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû faire un truc aux Dieux dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça.

- Tu as encore dévié la conversation et je t'ai suivie.

- En courant, même si je pensais que tu choisirais l'idée numéros deux.

- Pourquoi seulement la moitié de l'armée des Rôdeurs se joindra-t-elle à nous ?

- La Maison d'Imladris_** (4)**_, la Maison de Cosrimdal_** (5)**_**,** la Maison d'Amlard _**(6)**_, et la Maison de Magdalam sans oublier notre Roi. Cinq Seigneurs Rôdeurs et leurs hommes.

- Les autres nous rejoindront à Urâ'baen, je suppose.

- Nous sommes prêts à prendre le risque de perdre de façon définitive nos fils, nos filles, nos compagnons, et la majeur partie de nos Terres, permets-nous de na pas faciliter la tâche de Galbatorix en vidant nos pays de ses défenseurs. Si Orrin prend ce risque, ce n'est pas le cas de mon peuple.

Sylvie eut envi de signaler à Narsuada que dès qu'un Rôdeur avait treize ans, il pouvait se retrouver sur un champ de bataille et que les siens n'avait pas envi de les laisser se battre seuls contre l'Empire si les choses tournaient mal.

- Je posait juste une question, se défendit Nasuada.

- Je suis désolée ma vieille amie, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'expliquer pourquoi il ne faut pas que le Briseur d'œuf s'approche de nos Terres. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que c'est lié à la magie.

- Ce truc aura bien foutu en l'aire ta vie jusqu'au bout.

La Rôdeuse éclata d'un rire un peu décalé. Nasuada vit un éclat dans ses yeux bruns. Soit c'était de la folie, soit du génie. En tout cas, Sylvie semblait... pas heureuse, mais ne accord avec elle-même.

- Ma vie n'est pas encore finie. Tu te rappelles les cours que je te donnais ? Tu avais toujours une question qui me donnait envi de me frapper la tête contre les murs, remémora Sylvie.

- Parfois, je regrette ce temps et lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir...

- Tu ne te reconnais plus. Les gens changent tant qu'ils sont vivants. Et nous sommes vivantes. Peut-être pas de la meilleur façon qui soit, mais nous le sommes. C'est ce qui compte.

Les jeunes femmes se comprenaient. Il y avait toujours eu un truc que les poussaient à essayer de comprendre l'autre. Maintenant, Sylvie en était certaine. Ce truc était le Destin.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren se cachait. Non, le cinglé auto-proclamé Roi ne le cherchait pas pour le torturer et le tuer. C'était pire. Bien pire que ça. La chose essayait de le coincer pour le forcer à l'épouser. Il ne voulait pas de cette poupée abimée par la bêtise humaine, il voulait sa Brunette. Si il attrapait son paternel, il l'assassinerait sans aucun remord. Comment ça, ça ne se faisait pas ? Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas vous qui devait la supporter, cette chose. Il devait faire quoi pour la faire dégager ? Peut-être qu'en ramenait « discrètement » une infirmière de l'âme au château, il la fera fuir. Ce plan n'avait qu'un seul problème, il n'avait pas envi de payer quelqu'un pour jouer aux cartes avec lui. Oui, jouer aux cartes et rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre femme que sa légitime épouse. Alors, il longeait les murs pour atteindre sa chambre sans croiser la folle.

Il était sûr que quelqu'un, là-haut, se marrait bien et il était sûr de savoir qui c'était. Wedge. Ce type lui en voulait vraiment d'avoir fait pleurer Brunette. D'ailleurs, il s'en rappelait encore de leur petite conversation à ce sujet. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait de nouveau mal à la tête.

~ Flach-back ~

Il y a environ cinq ans, citée d'Edoc'sil _**(7)**_.

Ren marchait sans rien demander à personne. La Brunette venait d'arriver au cœur des Terres des Rôdeurs et ce pays était en fête car un Seigneur d'Imladris était enfin là. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça. Il n'avait jamais connu les Rôdeurs avec leurs neuf sonrars _**(8)**_. La nouvelle n'avait que deux jours pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu autant de rôdeurs au même endroit juste pour apercevoir une personne. Ça devait être pour ça que sa belle Brunette était là. Pour savoir à quoi ressemblait ce Seigneur tant attendu. Curieusement, le peuple l'aimait déjà. À même pas deux jours d'existence officiel, on parlait d'elle comme prochaine Reine de Rôdeurs. On disait même que son règne serait tellement brillant qu'on finirait par trouver un moyen pour remettre en place la royauté héréditaire. On disait qu'elle avait retrouvé Maela, la lame de la légendaire Reine Sylvie dite Zinnia. Et qu'elle fera de même pour l'Anneau Perdu de la Maison d'Imladris. On disait qu'elle avait gagné une bataille à elle toute seule, qu'elle avait réussit à rendre l'espoir à ceux qui était avec elle lorsque tout semblait perdu. On disait la disait aussi belle qu'intelligente, aussi douce que dangereuse. On disait que ses cheveux avait la couleur de la nuit et on l'appelait la Belle-de-nuit. Alors, pour voir cette personne, il s'était rendu sur la grande place du Palais Royal où il était entrain de prêter serment devant les autres Princes des Rôdeurs. Au risque de se répéter, il n'avait jamais vu tant de monde au même endroit. Juste pour le voir. Voir l'héritier d'une des plus grandes Reine des Rôdeurs.

Les portes du palais s'ouvrit et une silhouette s'avança, suivit par d'autres. Mais c'était la première qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux. C'était une femme dans une simple robe blanche. Elle paraissait si petite en haut des marches. La foule l'acclama pendant des heures, mais elle restait là, sereine, comme si elle était toute seule. Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire tellement que ça semblait irréel. Mais ensuite, elle prit la parole. Rien qu'à sa voix, on sentait que ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour elle. Lorsqu'elle parla du passé, on s'y voyait. On sentait qu'elle n'oubliait pas les souffrances qui marquaient l'Histoire. Qu'elles étaient encore fraiches et que les gens qui les avaient vécues comptaient. Elle ne parla pas très longtemps mais le temps qu'elle eut terminé, il savait trois choses qui allaient changer sa vie : tout ce qu'on disait d'elle était vrai, il était amoureux d'elle et c'était la Brunette. Oui, ce n'était pas une fille ordinaire ou un pantin politique. Elle était différente, comme une figure intemporelle. Elle était importante.

Après cette vision, il était donc parti pour la retrouver et lui demander des explications, mais Wedge l'avait arrêté à sa manière douce. Ça il pouvait le certifier parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le crane défoncer par le coût que l'homme lui avait donné. Le mentor de sa Brunette lui avait alors expliquer que sa protégée n'avait pas besoin d'hystérique mais de personnes avec qui elle pouvait être « Sylvie » et non la « Belle-de-nuit », être la jeune fille qu'elle était encore et non la personne écraser par le Devoir qu'elle allait être. Wedge rajouta que si il osait faire du mal à cette damoiselle, il le tuera de ses propres mains.

Une fois le soir venu, il respecta l'ordre de Wedge. Et il s'arrangea pour la soulager un peu.

- Je suis venu d'apporter ton repas, Brunette. Comme les gens qui sont au service de ta famille depuis des générations sont à trois jours de cheval et n'arriveront pas avant longtemps, j'ai pensé que je pouvais bien te rendre ce service après ce que tu as fait à Slytha'baen _**(9)**_. Tu t'es bien battu.

- Mais à quel prix ? Combien de vies ai-je prise ? Combien avait choisi d'être là ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je me bas, et laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu as fait ton devoir donc tu n'a rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais changeons de sujet, celui-là t'attriste et je préfère te voir sourire. Tu as une magnifique fossette qui ouvre une parenthèse sur quelque chose d'encore plus beau.

~ Flach back ~

« L'Histoire est les récit que nous écrivons avec nos vies », avait-elle dit ce jour-là sur la grande place. « Puisse notre chapitre être un nouvel Âge d'Or ».

Ce jour-là, il s'était mis à rêver de cet Âge d'Or et s'était promis de tout faire pour que sa belle Brunette le connaisse. Dès qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait voulu la protéger. Maintenant, il voulait l'aider. Il lui avait fait du mal, mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Pourtant, il savait que Wedge tenait parole. Ce type avait toujours eu qu'une seule parole.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'armée des Rôdeurs était arrivée. Tout pourrait aller bien, mais, Sylvie avait un problème. Elle avait une question à poser depuis si longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle n'osera jamais la prononcer. Et puis, elle venait de prendre la décision d'envoyer Servern à l'abri, sur ses Terres. Laura et la nourrice était déjà partie l'accompagné. Marjolaine était allée rejoindre son époux. Elle était donc toute seule et triste. Ren lui manquait tellement. Un bruissement la fit se redresser de sa couche. Elle regarda fixement le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait du Roi des Rôdeurs.

- Tu as fait le le bon choix, douloureux, mais bon, lui dit-il en guise de salutation.

- Merci, fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

L'homme soupira, elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Je n'avais que vingt ans quand ta tante est morte et que j'ai dû monté sur le trône, raconta-t-il. Lorsque j'ai découvert la pouvoir de mon anneau, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, puis j'ai eu peur. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

La jeune femme fit signe que non.

- Espa. Voilà le nom de mon anneau. Espa, abréviation du mot « espareldar ». Voyager loin, tel est mon pouvoir. Mais je ne voyage pas dans le présent.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ça ! C'est le genre de chose qui doivent rester secrètes et...

- Ne sont transmises que par le Sonlar _**(10)**_ a son Sonla _**(11)**_. Ce que tu es.

- Mais je...

- Rare sont les fois où le Sonla a pût donner son avis avant que les autres Seigneurs votent pour lui. Ça c'est produit seulement quand notre Roi ne savait pas qui choisir. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que la Maison d'Imladris redevient la première Maison Rôdeuse, répondit la brune encore sous le choc.

- Et que dans cinq ans tu seras couronnée. Tu renonceras à Arlien pour Espa.

- Et...

- Ren ? Sylvie fille de Selena. Veux-tu vraiment savoir ton futur avec Ren ? Espa me la montrer alors que je vous unissais.

Le vieil homme regarda son héritière. Il voyait la réponse dans les yeux de la femme. Elle le voulait car elle voulait croire qu'un futur commun leur était possible. Ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais dû les marier.

- Même si la victoire est notre que tes espoirs les plus fous deviennent réalité, tu devras quand même goûter à la douleur de l'immortalité. Grâce à la magie, il vivrait le temps de trois vies d'hommes, mais il finira pas s'endormir du sommeil éternel. Et alors toi, tu erreras comme une âme en peine sans rien qui puisse atténuer ta douleur. Ton aîné prendra ta suite sur le Trône de nos Terres et tu quitteras ce continent pour une autre terre afin de fuir ta peine.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre.<strong>

**Nasuada n'est jamais contente, une armée arrive pour l'aider et elle veut encore plus d'hommes. La vie c'est comme le pognon, ça ne se trouve pas dans le cul des poules.**

**Ce que je viens de dire n'a pas de sens et tout le monde s'en moque. Je crois qu'un ou deux, tout au fond de la pièce -il faut bien le reconnaitre-, ce demande pourquoi je parle de caca de poulet. **

**La réponse est simple : c'est moi.**

**Je ne rajouterai qu'une seule chose (ou pas), vive les études supérieurs qui font de nous des zombies.**

**C'est vrai, regardez les étudiants (dont moi) dans un miroir.**

**Déjà, le matin ou le soir, on ne parle un langage connu, on dit des mots sans aucun sens les uns avec les autres. Ensuite, on est tout pâle. Après, nous n'avons pas des cernes ou des valises sous les yeux mais des malles. Sans oublier qu'on déteste la lumière du jour.**

**J'en ai dégouté combien ?**

**Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas gentille. Mais je ne suis pas payée pour l'être de toute manière.**

**En fait, j'adore écrire sur Ren. C'est simple, il lui arrive toujours un truc. Et puis j'aime lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Oui, je ne suis pas gentille avec lui.**

**Je viens de réaliser un truc. Je recommence à faire des commentaires qui n'en finissent pas. C'est super, non ? En tout cas, moi, j'en suis contente.**

**J'ai bien aimé le passage avec Ren. Je l'ai trouvé très sympa à écrire. Sans oublier qu'il est allé tout seul. J'ai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir à ce que j'allais mettre dedans.**

**Pauvre Sylvie, je ne sais pas si il n'y a pas encore une crasse que je ne lui ai pas encore faite.**

**En tout cas, plus on apprend sur son futur, plus on se rend compte à quel point ça va être triste. Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'écrire une happy end ? C'est pas juste.**

**En tout cas, il y a beaucoup de vocabulaire et je vous rappelle que pour toutes questions complémentaires, je suis à votre disposition.**

**Si vous me demander de traduire le poème du chapitre précèdent en espardarien, la réponse est non, soit je le fais, soit j'écris le chapitre suivant et je sais déjà ce que la plupart d'entre vous allez choisir. Je termine donc de parler pour ne rien dire et je me lance dans le suivant.**

**Pas envi mais il faut que je le fasse, je viens de m'y engager.**

**C'est moi où j'ai fait pratiquement une page juste de parlote ?**

**Non, ce n'est pas moi, je confirme. Je crois que c'est donc le moment de vous laisser.**

**Alors, à la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Littéralement : Seigneur des Seigneurs (langue des Rôdeurs). Autre titre donné au Roi des Rôdeurs. Il n'a pas d'équivalent dans la langue commune.<strong>_

_**(2) Huitième Maison des Rôdeurs. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'armée. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Carmal. Son Seigneur est Angélique.**_

_**(3) Langue des Rôdeurs.**_

_**(4) Première Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de la diplomatie. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Arlien. Son Seigneur est Sylvie.**_

_**(5) Sixième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'éducation et de l'apprentissage des Apprentis Rôdeurs. Son Seigneur est Kaylin.**_

_**(6)Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_

_**(7) Celle qu'on ne peut conquérir Terme elfique. C'est dans cette ville que vivent principalement les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et c'est la capitale du peuple des Rôdeurs, le cœur de leur pouvoir. A noté, la capital des Rôdeurs, Edoc'sil, se trouve au cœur des Terres de la Maison d'Imladris.**_

_**(8) Pluriel de « sonrar ».**_

_**(9) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs. Il y a eu une bataille contre Galbatorix que les Rôdeurs ont failli perdre. Ils ne doivent la victoire qu'à l'arrivé tardive de renforts venant des Terres de Magdalam. Sylvie a participé à cette bataille.**_

_**(10) Roi, Reine. (Langue des Rôdeurs)**_

_**(11) Prince ou princesse héritier du trône. (Langue des Rôdeurs)**_


	36. Althéa

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**J'ai du retard, mais il faut bien noter que ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma connexion internet m'a lâché. Comme je n'ai pas envie de continuer à vous donner envie de me tuer. En fait, ma connexion ne m'a pas lâcher, c'était juste un crétin qui a volé les câbles de communication en cuivre, du coup, mon village n'avait plus internet et je n'avais même pas de fixe.

Parlons d'autres choses avant que je m'énerve. J'ai regardé « Thor » pendant les vacances. Ce film est génial et mon préféré est Loki. Oui, je sais j'aime le méchant de l'histoire. En tout cas, j'ai regardé un bon film et je me suis bien marré (surtout lorsqu'il y avait Oeil-de-Faucon, j'adore ce type).

Je sais ça à aucun rapport avec l'histoire, mais je crois que je m'en moque.

Comment ça vous aussi ?

L'avance que j'ai eu va me permettre d'avancer mes autres histoires/projets. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Bon, ma vie est passionnante, mais vous n'en avez rien à faire, alors je ne dirai plus que deux mots.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 36 :<span> Althéa.**

Sylvie ne demandait rien à personne à part qu'on la laisse broyer du noir tranquille. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle avait appris son nouveau Devoir. Et c'était le plus gros de tous. Devenir Reine. Et bien entendu comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait être seule, quelqu'un venait pour lui casser les pieds. Sauf que là, c'était plutôt grave alors elle ne pouvait pas ronchonner. Sans savoir trop comment, elle s'était retrouvée avec Katrina en pleure dans les bras. Si elle avait bien comprit l'idée, la jeune paysanne était enceinte de Roran, ce dernier voulait l'épouser de tout son être, mais il voulait absolument attendre le retour d'Eragon. La pauvre rousse avait peur que quelqu'un apprenne son « terrible » secret. La Rôdeuse était assez gênée car pour son peuple, avoir un enfant était un grand honneur même si on n'était pas marié. D'ailleurs ce détail n'était qu'une formalité. Car concevoir la vie voulait dire que vous avez été béni par les Étoiles en personne. Refuser d'être parent était un déshonneur plus grand que trahir sa patrie. Mais elle savait que les autres contrée, à part chez les Elfes, n'étaient pas si ouvertes à l'amour libre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pleura Katrina.

- Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Chez moi, les « bâtards » n'existent pas. Une personne peut avoir autant d'enfants qu'elle souhaite sans que ça choc quelqu'un. Seul l'amour que l'on donne à nous proche compte.

La rousse se redressa pour la regarder comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu as eu ton fils hors mariage ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais en gros, oui.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est oui ou non.

- Je suis mariée, mais quand j'ai eu mon enfant, je croyais mon époux légèrement mort.

- Alors tu t'es remariée, affirma la cousine.

- Non, mais j'ai pris un amant environ deux ans après la fausse mort de mon cher et tendre mari.

- Comment as-tu pu ?

- Je crois pas à avoir à te l'expliquer vu ton état.

- Pas ça. Mais comment as-tu pu te donner à un autre alors que quand tu parles de lui tu te mets à briller d'un feu intérieur plus aveuglant que le soleil.

- En voulant fuir ma peine. Je venais de perdre un homme que je considérai comme mon père. J'étais mal, je me sentais seule. Et puis, Phœbus est arrivé. Il m'a fait me sentir belle. Mais je savais tout au fond de moi qu'il ne remplacerait jamais Ren, expliqua la brune en caressant machinalement la médaille de son compagnon.

- Roran m'avait bien dit que sa cousine était spéciale, fit Katrina après un temps de silence.

- Comment ça spéciale ? Sache, ma belle, que je suis une Rôdeuse. Il est normal que je ne pense pas comme vous sur certains sujets.

- Il a dit ne pas connaître ton véritable nom.

- Beaucoup de gens le savent, mais il est d'usage, chez mon peuple, de porter un autre nom que le sien quand on est loin de chez soit. En plus, il ment lorsqu'il dit ne pas connaître mon vrai prénom. Je me suis présentée à lui en l'utilisant.

- Comment puis-je donc t'appeler ?

- Pourquoi pas Althéa.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu vraiment ?

- Sylvie en hommage à ma tante, morte en combattant Galbatorix.

La rousse hocha la tête. Les deux femmes parlèrent beaucoup. Et quand la Rôdeuse sut que sa futur cousine n'avait ni dote, ni robe nuptiale, elle fit appeler Marjolaine. La suivante arriva et lorsqu'elle appris que c'était pour préparer un mariage, elle devint comme possédée. Elle harcela la promise de question sur les coutumes de sa région, insista pour préparer elle-même la robe de mariée en plus de la tenue de cérémonie de Sylvie car comme elle avait si bien dit à la rousse quand celle-ci avait proposé de l'aide :

- Laissez une autre personne préparée le mariage de la cousine de notre Sonla_** (1)**_ ? J'en mourrai de honte. Ma famille est au service des Sonrars _**(2)**_ d'Imladris depuis plus longtemps que votre lignée existe. Mon ancêtre accompagna l'épouse d'Imladris, la toute première Sylvie, lors du Grand Exil. Puis, jamais on n'a vu une suivante ne rien faire alors que les maitres travaillaient comme des fous. Ça serait du jamais vu et la honte serait sur moi. Mes ancêtres reviendraient de là où ils sont juste pour me mettre au boulot.

La brune faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. La rousse semblait perdue devant tout ce que disait la servante. Katrina jeta un regard à sa cousine qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Sylvie savait d'expérience que Marjolaine sera gagnante car elle le fera quand même et si bien qu'on ne pourra rien lui dire à part « merci ». Le Seigneur Rôdeur ne savait pas comment sa soirée avait pu tourner comme ça, mais elle préférait ça aux crises de larmes.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie était une grande Dame. C'est ce que vous dira toutes les femmes de Carvahall en voyant les richesses que la Rôdeuse mettaient à leur disposition pour le mariage de Roran et Katrina sous prétexte qu'Eragon était son petit frère. Aucune n'avait déjà vu du tissus comme celui-là, fin comme du lin, solide comme du coton et aussi doux que de la soie. Ensuite venait les bijoux pour la mariée. Tous en pierre d'Arlien. Personne dans leur village n'en avait vu, mais ce qu'on en disait rendait un piètre hommage à la réalité. Lorsqu'elles avaient déclaré que c'était beaucoup trop, la brune avait simplement dit que l'Arlien était un des symbole de sa famille depuis des millénaires et que même si ni Roran et ni Katrina était du sang d'Imladris, elle mourra de honte que sa cousine n'en porte pas. Et elle avait même rajouté que tout cela n'était même pas la moitié du dixième de son budget pour ses proches achats de vêtements et de parures. Ensuite, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne se donnait pas du mal, elle aidait à la confection des tenues. Elle faisait sa part du travail tout en trouvant le temps de s'occuper de ses autres devoirs. Les villageoises étaient formelles, Sylvie était une grande Dame.

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était qu'elle faisait ça pour ne pas penser à son fils, trop loin d'elle. Sylvie n'avait même pas honte de faire semblant d'être ravie alors qu'elle n'allait pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais elle devait jouer la comédie. Ça faisait parti de son Devoir. Son foutu et mille fois maudit Devoir. Une chance qu'il y avait un bonus à cela. Lorsque Roran était allé demander parler à Nasuada et que celle-ci lui avait proposé de faire don d'une partie de ses richesses à Katrina, il avait dit à la Vardenne que Sylvie en avait déjà donner une partie et qu'il fallait qu'elle voit avec elle.

Ce fût après l'arrivée des Elfes que les deux amies se retrouvèrent. Les gardes de Nasuada mettaient mal à l'aise Sylvie. Pas à cause de leur origine, mais parce qu'elle savait que même si elle était avec Marjolaine, en cas de problème avec les Vardens, elle ne survivrait pas. En plus, elle n'avait pas dit à son amie qu'elle était l'Héritière du trône des Rôdeurs. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Pourtant, avec autant d'oreille, la fuite était inévitable.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren ne savait pas si il devait maudire les Étoiles et les bénir. La blondasse décolorée qu'on voulait lui faire épouser était repartie pour les terres de ses parents car l'un de ses oncles se mouraient. Ça s'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise était les choses qu'avait préparées Galbatorix pour permettre à Murtagh d'attraper Eragon. Il ne s'était battu que contre un de ces choses pourtant, il avait bien faillit y laisser plus que quelques litres de sang. Il lui avait fallu un moment bien trop long pour trouver leur point faible. Et maintenant, il avait eu juste assez de force pour se trainer jusqu'à sa chambre, alors utiliser son esparel _**(4)**_. Il n'en avait pas la force. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait le sourire de cette chose. Ça lui faisait peur, mais moins que l'air satisfait du Parjure. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il prévienne Éric.

Il le ferait demain, dès la première heure. Le Seigneur de la Maison d'Amlard _**(5)**_ ne serait pas ravi si son espion le mieux placé venait à mourir par imprudence. Sans oublier sa Brunette qui viendrait le re-tuer en personne. Elle serait capable de le faire ressusciter juste pour le renvoyer près des Étoiles.

L'homme allait se jeter sur son lit et prendre un repos bien mérité quand il s'aperçut d'une présence dans sa chambre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit fatigué pour se laisser surprendre aussi stupidement. Il avait à demi-sortit son épée quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Murtagh. Karmal dar _**(6)**_. C'était Murtagh. Ça tombait bien, il ne voulait pas le voir. La fils du parjure le fixait. Un instant, le Rôdeur reconnu ce regard. Sylvie avait le même quand elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait dire à une personne qu'elle avait percée à jour et dont elle voulait des réponses immédiates sans savoir si elle les aurait. Miracle du lien entre des jumeaux, même séparé depuis des années, ils ont des points de comportements identiques.

- Que viens faire dans mes modestes appartements...

- Le chien de Galbatorix ? Le coupa brusquement Murtagh.

- Je pensais plutôt à son esclave, corrigea le Ren en songeant que le frère terminait les phrases des autres comme sa sœur. Petit garçon, pourquoi pleures-tu _**(7)**_ ?

C'est le silence qui lui répondu. Le Grand Parjure était vraiment un abruti d'avoir fait bruler autant de bon livre. Une chance que la grande bibliothèque d'Imladris les avait. Sinon, les enfants resteront incultes toute leur vie.

- C'est une citation, lui expliqua le Rôdeur.

- De quel ouvrage ?

- Je crois que j'ai oublié, je l'ai lu il y a si longtemps, expliqua le Rôdeur.

Ren le sentait mal ce coup-là. Il avait déjà vu sa Brunette faire passer des plus coriaces que lui aux aveux avec ces petites questions qui demandent des précisions que l'on ne peut pas donner si on est coupable.

- J'ai dû oublier.

- Oublier ou oublier ? Demanda Murtagh.

Il était mort. Il n'aura jamais d'enfants avec son épouse, il mourra exécuter pour trahison. Adieu sa chère Brunette, il n'avait qu'un seul regret, ne pas vieillir à ses côtés.

- Tu sais ce que je crois, continua le dragonnier. Je crois que tu mènes Galbatorix en bateau depuis longtemps.

Il léguait tous ses biens à sa tendre et délicate épouse, et à l'autre folle décolorée, il lui léguait les araignées qui étaient au plafond. Attendez, Murtagh jouait avec son esparel.

- J'ai commencé à avoir un doute lorsque tu as pris ma défense. Ensuite, je t'ai vu parler avec passion des fleurs de _Sylvie_. Et maintenant, ce miroir dont j'ai vu la parfaite copie dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Murtagh n'allait quand même pas lui piquer la crise du grand frère protecteur quand même ? Ren savait qu'il y avait de pire raison de mourir, mais là, c'était le pompon. On ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix cinq petites heures ?

- Sait-elle que tu es vivant ?

Que répondre à ça ? Il y avait deux choix possibles dans cette situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr les Étoiles parfois. Soit mentir et mettre un Dragonnier caractériel sur ses gardes ou dire la vérité et prendre le risque d'être vendu au faux roi. Le plus raisonnable sera la première solution. Mais en ce qui concerne sa Brunette, il n'avait jamais été raisonnable.

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas revu ?

- Trop longtemps.

- Depuis que tu es venu ici pour la première fois ?

- Non, c'est plus récent.

- Depuis quand ?

- Des siècles, répondit le Rôdeur avec toute la sincérité qu'il avait. Elle venait d'avoir son fils, mon beau-fils.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que Galbatorix sera vaincu, je le reconnaitrai. Il est mon enfant même si je ne l'ai jamais vu, le coupa Ren sans l'écouter, même si on n'est pas du même sang. C'est le fils de Sylvie et elle l'aime, moi ça me suffit pour l'aimer.

Le Rôdeur s'était levé pendant qu'il avait parlé et il venait à peine de réaliser que Murtagh était sous le choc. Et dans ce qu'avait dit Ren, il n'y avait pas trente choses qui pouvaient avoir cet effet.

- Oui, tu es oncle. D'un petit brun à l'abri dans la principauté de sa mère. J'ai appris par les espions après, j'ai dû les intercepter de façon définitives pour le protéger.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Ils sont ma famille.

- Mais il n'est pas ton fils.

- Si, il est l'enfant de mon épouse. Chez les Rôdeurs, il n'y a pas de « bâtards » et si elle a eut cet enfant, c'était parce que les Étoiles nous avait séparé. C'était pour la bénir et lui donner une raison d'être heureuse.

- Pas de « bâtards », « Rôdeurs », « bénir »... murmura Murtagh.

Le fils de Morzan releva la tête te regarda son beau-frère.

- Tu n'as jamais perdu la mémoire.

- Si. Mais tu lui ressembles suffisamment pour qu'en te voyant je retrouve mon passé.

- Le regrettes-tu ? De te rappeler ?

- Seulement parce que je suis loin d'elle.

Murtagh le regarda bizarrement.

- Tu l'aimes.

C'était un fait, un constat.

- Tu n'es pas venu pour ça.

- Soit prudent. Je ne te vendrai pas au Roi. Mais je n'aimerai pas devoir enterrer un homme qui prend ma jumelle pour une déesse.

Ren sourit. Si Murtagh savait. Il ne prenait pas sa Brunette pour une déesse. Elle était une humaine et c'était ce qui la rendait si belle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Eragon était de retour. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Et maintenant, c'était officiel. Les villageois de Carvahall savaient sans aucun doute que ce n'était pas simplement par gentillesse qu'elle couvrait Katrina de cadeaux. Le Dragonnier et elle avait la même mère. La Rôdeuse avait parfois l'impression que tout le camp était au courant. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Après une courte et rapide explication, les fermiers avaient promis de garder le silence sur ce fait. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose en politique, mais ils comprenaient qu'il y avait des faits qui pouvait être dangereux et que ce n'était pas la peine que Katrina se promène avec une cible dans le dos parce qu'elle était liée à trop de personnes importantes. Mais c'était un risque que courait la rousse, alors, la brune lui avait offert un poignard, juste au cas où. A près tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Sans oublier qu'elle avait encouragé Katrina à partir rejoindre Servern dès que la cousine sera mariée. C'était le plus prudent pour l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Mais il fallait croire que cette demoiselle avait la tête aussi dure que celle de son fiancé. Sylvie espérait que son petit frère parviendrait à la raisonner.

Curieusement, Sylvie savait que c'était perdu d'avance, mais on pouvait toujours essayer. L'espoir fait vivre comme disait les optimistes. Il était vrai qu'elle ne l'était pas souvent, mais elle voulait y croire. En tout cas, la fête était bien avancée. À vrai dire, elle touchait presqu fin. Et Sylvie était heureuse de son déroulement. Cette fête était pour le retour d'Eragon et elle n'avait pas honte de ses amis. Elle était juste impressionner par l'appétit de l'un d'eux. Surtout par l'un en particulier. Comment faisait-il pour manger autant sans grossir ? Et surtout sans mauvais conscience quand il y avait de Vardens qui avaient faim. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à le regarder fixement. Laura, fraichement revenue, était également étonnée. Ou pas. Mais en tout cas, elle essayait de faire passer le même message à leur ami que la brune.

- Tom, puis-je te poser une question ? Demanda d'un ton neutre le Seigneur Rôdeur.

- De quoi ? Fit-il.

- Trois fois rien, je pense que nous avons toutes deux des questions sur un minuscule détail, vraiment tout petit, expliqua Laura.

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas vexé, mon ami, continua Sylvie. Mais...

- Comment fais-tu pour avoir encore faim ? Termina Laura.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna l'homme.

- Je crois qu'à près quatre sangliers sauvages, six faisans, un demi bœuf, deux flux de bière, dix poulets, plus d'une centaine de saucisses, trente boudins, quatre tonneaux de vin, trois tartes, six quiches, huit salades, huit fondants, nos chères amies s'attendaient à ce que tu n'es plus faim, commenta Éric, pas à ce que tu entames un chevreuil. Enfin, entamer en sachant que tu as pris tu le plat entant qu'assiette.

- J'ai faim, répondit Tom comme si expliquait tout.

Ces deux mots eurent pour effet de faire rire ce qui avaient entendu la conversation. À question idiote, réponse idiote dirait l'autre. Et les Rôdeurs ne faisaient pas exception à cette règle.

* * *

><p><strong>Contrairement au précédent, je n'ai pas trop aimé écrire ce chapitre (sauf le passage avec Ren). Je trouve que mon histoire n'avance pas assez vite. Pourtant, j'ai bien conscience que le rythme est bon. Même parfois un peu trop rapide. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je veux avec cette histoire. C'est ça le problème.<strong>

**Et puis, j'ai un autre problème.**

**Je n'arrête pas de changer d'idée pour la fin de l'histoire (je sais que je n'y suis pas encore). Je n'arrive pas à vouloir arriver au même point deux jours de suite.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Prince ou princesse héritier du trône.<strong>_

_**(2) Pluriel de Sonrar.**_

_**(3) Bannissement d'Imladris et ses fidèles de leur Terre d'origine. Ce terme désigne leur voyage vers l'Aglaësia.**_

_**(4) Objet, le plus souvent un miroir, qui permet à deux personnes de communiquer ensemble sans que cela puisse être détecter en échange d'un peu d'énergie de la personne prenant contacte.**_

_**(5) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_

_**(6) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(7) Je suis incorrigible, mais je n'ai pas pu résisté à mettre cette réplique de Peter Pan. C'est plus fort que moi. Dès que ça devient trop sérieux, il faut que je mette une bêtise.**_


	37. Ma Reine

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Je commence ce chapitre avec un peu de guimauve mais avec également des révélations. J'espère que vous allez les aimer. En tout cas moi j'ai aimé.

Il ne faut pas oublier que l'intrigue de l'histoire repose sur un peu de romance. Il faut bien que j'en mette même si certains d'entre vous n'aime pas la guimauve.

Avec l'école qui a repris, j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre à temps. Et oui, je n'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire. C'est triste.

Une chance que j'ai des trous dans mon emplois du temps, sinon je serai mal avec mes lecteurs pas contents.

En tout cas, je suis contente de moi, je n'ai pas de retard dans mon travail. C'est bien, surtout que je mets beaucoup de mauvaise volonté pour travailler. Je suis dans les temps, c'est ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, pour moi oui.

Je me parle toute seule, le monde est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, je me pose des questions rhétoriques également. C'est fou ce que ma vie peut être passionnante.

Et comme vous êtes patients avec moi, à la fin de ce chapitre, il y a un petit plus. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 :<strong> **Ma Reine.**

Il y avait des choses auxquelles Sylvie ne s'attendait pas lorsqu'elle fût réveillée par son esparel _**(1)**_. La première fût de voir le reflet de Ren dedans et la seconde, ce qu'il finit par lui dire. C'est cette dernière qui la toucha au plus profond de son âme. Reprenons au moment où elle se rendit compte que son époux prenait contact avec elle malgré toutes les règles de survie élémentaires.

- Tu es totalement fou, imagine que...

- Je ne pouvais pas passer par Éric, ma Brunette, la coupa-t-il. Je dois...

- Mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Et si...

- Il ne se passera rien car...

- Oui, comme lorsque tu es parti chez les Vardens et que...

- Je dois te dire...

- C'est trop risqué. Il faut...

- Murtagh sait pour notre fils.

Sylvie ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Et Ren était heureux. Il avait pu finir sa phrase sans être coupé par sa femme. La brune ne sait pas si elle devait croire ce qu'elle venait t'entendre. Il avait dit « _notre_ fils ». Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'elle pensait ce que ça veut dire ? Elle n'osait y croire.

- Ma Brunette ? L'appela-t-il.

- Je suis là, c'est juste que... fit-elle sans savoir quoi dire.

- Si cet enfant est de ta chair et de ton sang, je veux être son père, expliqua doucement l'homme.

- Mais tu n'es pas son géniteur.

- Un père est l'homme qui donne l'amour et qui éduque. Pas celui qui abandonne. Je veux être le premier, comme je l'ai juré le jour ne notre mariage.

À ces mots, Sylvie avait envie de pleurer, mais pas de tristesse, de joie. Elle qui avait eut si peur qu'il ne l'aime plus, était heureuse. Il lui proposait de fonder une famille, tous les trois. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de faire ça à la place de Ren. Il devait vraiment l'aimer.

- Tu es ma Reine, Brunette. Je t'aime plus qu'il est permis à un homme d'aimer une femme.

- Ren, sais-tu comment j'ai appelé notre enfant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, comment ?

- Je lui ai donné le même nom de naissance que mon premier amour, mon époux.

- Il s'appelle...

- Servern. Comme toi.

Ce fût au tour de Ren de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Son fils portait le nom que sa grand-mère paternelle avait choisi pour son père. Un nom remplit d'amour. C'est sur une note très tendre où ils finirent cette discutions. Mais Ren réussit à mettre sa Brunette en garde contre la nouvelle ruse de Galbatorix. En reposant son esparel, le Rôdeur avait réellement deux bonnes raisons de se battre et de gagner. Connaître son fils et être au près de sa famille. C'était peut-être pour ça que Galbatorix évitait de s'entourer de personne ayant une famille : leur motivation pouvait changer trop facilement pour qu'il puisse les maintenir en esclavage pendant longtemps.

Un doute germa dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas possible, le grand parjure ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même si il avait pu craindre que son premier serviteur change à ce point, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le pourquoi de cette action était évident. Le comment plus problématique. De toute façon, d'après ce qu'il savait de la magie, ce n'était pas possible. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aura la monstruosité de faire ça. C'était ça le problème. Galbatorix n'était pas sain d'esprit. C'était un grand malade, alors si il en était capable, il y avait des chances pour qu'il l'ait fait. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Morzan pouvait à la fois se montrer tendre avec sa fille et cruel avec son fils. Il n'avait même pas dû s'en rendre compte. La seule chose qui avait réellement protégé la Brunette de ça était sa ressemblance avec sa tante. Morzan aimait sa sœur, l'hommage qu'il lui avait rendu en était la preuve. Il y avait encore du bon en cet homme et sa famille aurait pu le faire ressortir. Alors... non. Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était possible. Aucun être vivant ne pouvait avoir ce pouvoir. Impossible. Irréel. Personne n'oserait. Personne ne pourrait. Personne n'était assez fou pour. Pourtant, maintenant que cette idée était dans son esprit, il ne pouvait plus la faire disparaître. Il savait que même si sa raison disait non, le « mais si » auquel il venait de penser resterait en embuscade près à dire « je te l'avais bien dit » dès qu'il y aura la moindre preuve de la possibilité de la chose. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

_« La Magie est aussi puissante qu'imprévisible. Je n'ai encore rien vu qui lui soit impossible de faire, même si ça coûtait la vie de celui qui l'utilisait »._

C'était l'une des choses que l'homme qui l'avait formé lui avait appris, il y a bien longtemps. Mais c'était trop vrai pour qu'on puisse l'ignorer.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait dans le vague. Elle se rappelait de la femme qui s'était occupée d'elle à près que Brom eut tué Morzan. Combien de fois s'était-elle rebellée contre cette femme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ce que la fermière voulait qu'elle face ? Beaucoup trop. Elle n'était qu'une orpheline et cette femme l'avait aimé comme on aime sa propre fille. Elle l'avait guidée, lui avait appris comment faire pour ne pas dépendre d'une personne plus savante que soit. Elle l'avait protégée comme Selena lorsqu'elle l'avait envoyée loin du château où elle était née. C'était maintenant où elle se rendait bien compte des sacrifices que celle qui l'avait portée avait dû faire. À croire qu'il faut être soi-même une mère pour comprendre une mère. Sylvie ne pouvait qu'espérer que son fils comprend son choix et elle, elle comprenait Selena. Elle comprenait sa mère et le choix qu'elle avait fait de l'envoyer au loin. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision d'envoyer Servern à l'abri dans les Terres d'Imladris. C'était la meilleur des choses à faire. Et la découverte de la nouvelle ruse lui retirait tout scrupule.

Son fils était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait sur cette terre. Avant lui, elle était comme perdue, n'arrivait pas à être heureuse. Maintenant, sa plus grande peur était de ne pas le voir grandir. Elle se savait maladroite avec son enfant, mais elle faisait de son mieux avec la situation où ils étaient. Elle voulait être toujours là pour lui, hélas, ce n'était pas possible. Elle espérait juste qu'il lui pardonnerait de chercher ses pas et qu'il la laissera grandir avec lui. Il avait changé sa vie en lui donnant un autre sens.

Elle avait froid alors que la nuit était encore chaude.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie réprima un soupir. La prochaine fois, elle tire Eragon jusqu'à la tente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il y est une prochaine fois. Aucun enfant ne devrait être sacrifié comme Elva l'a été. Elle se redressa quand le retardataire arriva enfin. Comment c'était-elle retrouver à écouter Nasuada répéter une nouvelle fois à la fillette le comment du pourquoi elle était si précieuse aux Vardens. L'enfant le savait mieux que personne et c'était pour ça qu'en cas de besoin, elle serait toujours là si Eragon échouait. Mais bon, revenons à pourquoi elle était là. Ah oui, elle voulait avertir Nasuada des nouveaux joujoux de Grand Parjure. Kastal dar _**(2)**_. Bien entendu elle n'avait que ça à faire. Franchement, ça l'étonnerait qu'Eragon réussisse à lever totalement sa malédiction. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était restée, c'était pour voir si elle avait raison ou tort. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sure de pouvoir parier qu'elle pensait juste. Il était considéré comme impossible de lever un sort et même si Eragon et Saphira défiait les lois élémentaires de la Magie, elle ne pariait pas sur eux.

Franchement, lorsque Nasuada demanda à Elva de lever l'obligation que le Dragonnier avait envers elle, la Rôdeuse faillit soupirer. Elle se retint de justesse. Ce n'était ni le lieux ni le moment pour être désagréable. Sauf si elle voulait se mettre à dos une enfant capable de savoir les peurs les plus profondes de ceux qui l'entour. Il valait donc mieux montrer sa bonne éducation et attendre tout en pensant que c'était inutile de discuter avec Elva, que c'était une fille intelligente donc qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas continuer à être maudite.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sylvie regardait l'Histoire s'écrire sous ses yeux sans mettre son grain de sel. Il y avait des ennuis dont elle ne voulait pas. Et si elle intervenait, elle perdait la fragile confiance qu'il y avait entre Elva et elle. Même si vous dites qu'elle le faisait pour de mauvaises raisons, elle préférait laisser l'enfant maîtresse de son propre Destin. Que les Étoiles le lui en soit témoin, même si elle en avait envi, elle ne bougera pas de sa place tant que ça ne sera pas fini même si on devait le lui reprocher. Et on allait le lui reprocher, ou plutôt Nasuada allait vouloir savoir pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait vu juste. Lorsque tout le monde était sorti à part elles deux, la Vardenne lui avait reproché de n'avoir rien dit pour faire changer d'avis d'Elva. Le ton était monté, mais pas trop pour que la discutions ne devienne pas publique, assez pour que la Rôdeuse lança à son amie un « tu veux peut-être prendre sa place ? » avant de partir. La fille de Morzan était trop têtue et fière pour présenter des excuses qu'elle ne pensait pas alors que ce n'était pas elle qui était en tort. Elle se retrouvait donc à entretenir ses armes pendant que Marjolaine faisait de même. La femme n'avait même pu prévenir son amie du danger et ça l'énervait. Si elle y retournait, elle devrait demander pardon au moins pour la forme et c'était hors de question. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose avant d'en avoir mal au ventre.

Demain Roran et Katrina se marieront. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la rousse. Elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes avec qui elle avait l'habitude d'être. À vrai dire, elle avait plus l'habitude des pantalons et d'une arme à porter de main que des robes et des taches ménagères. Une nouvelle fois, elle repensa à ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans Galbatorix. Aujourd'hui, ça serait surement Murtagh le Seigneur d'Imladris et elle serait mariée avec plus d'un enfant. Sylvie secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qui aurait pu être et n'était pas.

- Que se passe-t-il Madame, vous semblez soucieuse ?

- Ce n'est rien Marjolaine. Nasuada et moi avons eu des mots. Demain sera un autre jour.

- Oui, Son _**(3)**_ Roran épouse sa fiancée. Il était temps, la grossesse de cette dernière va bientôt se voir. Ne vous demandez comment je le sais, c'est ma tâche de le voir et de me tenir prête.

- Il m'arrive encore de l'oublier.

- Alors c'est une chance que j'y pense pour deux.

- En effet.

- Madame, si je puis me permettre, peut-être faudra-t-il que vous alliez voir votre amie. Même si ça doit vous restez en travers de la gorge, le plus sage et d'aller lui parler.

- Je lui parlerai lorsqu'elle s'excusera.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de...

- Pas au près de moi, mais c'est à Elva qu'elle doit des excuses.

Marjolaine ne rajouta rien. La suivante savait que la discutions était close et que plus elle essayera de l'ouvrir, plus elle se fermera. Parfois, il était plus sage de se taire et de laisser la nuit porter conseille. Les Étoiles pouvaient se montrer bien plus sages et persuasives que les simples humains.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie se redressa rapidement en sortant un poignard de son oreiller. Elle alla le collé contre la gorge de l'intrus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui s'était.

-Elva, fit-elle. Tu devrais dormir, ma chérie.

-Tu es triste, dit l'enfant simplement.

-Je le suis toujours, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir. Attend. Je croyais avoir mes boucliers mentaux levés... s'étonna la femme.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il suffisait de savoir reconnaître de la peine pour le voir. C'est à cause de moi si tu es triste. Je le sais, j'ai entendu ta suivante et celle de Nasuada parler entre elles. Vous êtes tristes toutes les deux à cause de moi.

-C'est plus compliquer que ça, ma chérie, expliqua doucement la Dame. Nasuada et moi n'avons pas eu la même enfance, par conséquence, nous n'avons pas la même façon de voir les choses. Tôt ou tard, nous nous serions disputées, il fallait juste attendre. Sans vouloir être méchante, tu n'étais qu'un prétexte pour nos désaccords officiels.

-Tu ne l'es pas. Je l'ai été tout à l'heure. Toi tu n'as rien fait.

-On va le savoir, maugréa l'adulte. Parlons d'autre chose. N'as-tu pas envi de dormir ?

-Et tu n'as rien à dire à quelqu'un.

-Karmal dar _**(4)**_, Eric ! Excuse-moi, Elva, mais je dois y aller. Tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose d'important.

La femme attrapa sa robe de chambre et couru jusqu'à la tente de son ami. C'était ça la solution de son problème. Elle pouvait en parler à Eric qui en parlera à Nasuada. Si elle lui demande de taire de qui venait l'information, il ne dirait rien. Ce type savait préserver ses sources, ce qui était parfait dans le cas présent. C'était même idéal car si la Vartdenne apprenait que c'était Sylvie qui avait donné l'information, c'était le début des ennuis pour elle. Nasuada ne lui pardonnerait pas d'être passée par un intermédiaire plutôt que d'aller lavoir et lui demander pardon. Et même si elle le lui pardonnait, elle ne l'oublierait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas forte pour tout ce qui est sérieux et les batailles. Mais quand je pars dans la guimauve, ça y va. Je suis même championne dans ce domaine. À près tout, il faut toujours un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes.<strong>

**Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ce passage peut être gnian-gnian. Pourtant, je l'aime bien.**

**Je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'écrire en plus. Il est passé comme une lettre à la poste.**

**J'ai de plus en plus de mal à caser un nouveau nom pour Sylvie. Mais je ne vais pas me mettre à réutiliser certains, ça sera de la triche. Et puis, ça ne sera plus un défi. Alors non, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot et je continuerai à mettre une nouvelle appellation par chapitre. Et avouer que ça vous manquera si j'arrête.**

**Je connais de nouveau la difficulté d'écrire avec un clavier qui déconne. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je m'amuse de devoir remettre des espaces tous les trois mots parce que le clavier ne veut pas le faire quand je le demande. Je déteste les ordinateurs de l'école. Ils sont pourris, mais c'est mieux que rien, il faut bien de reconnaitre.**

**A la revoilure tout le monde (même si ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes).**

_**(1) Objet, le plus souvent un miroir, qui permet à deux personnes de communiquer ensemble sans que cela puisse être détecté en échange d'un peu d'énergie de la personne prenant contacte.**_

_**(2) Juron rôdeur. Il veut dire « ça fait chier ».**_

_**(3) Seigneur, Dame. (Langue des Rôdeurs)**_

_**(4) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

* * *

><p>A la demande d'une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas (suivez mon regard), je travaille pour approfondir la culture du peuples des Rôdeurs (ou Espardan, quand on se fatigue à inventer des mots, autant les utiliser). Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de faire un rappel des lieux concernant les Rôdeurs dont j'ai parlé dans mon histoire. Ensuite des protections et objets magiques utilisés par les Rôdeurs.<p>

Attention, ça va aller vite car je parle souvent des mêmes.

Les villes et régions.

Slytha'baen : _**Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs. Il y a eu une bataille contre Galbatorix que les Rôdeurs ont failli perdre. Ils ne doivent la victoire qu'à l'arrivé tardive de renforts venant des Terres de Magdalam. Sylvie a participé à cette bataille.**_

Edoc'sil : _**Celle qu'on ne peut conquérir Terme elfique. C'est dans cette ville que vivent principalement les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs et c'est la capitale du peuple des Rôdeurs, le cœur de leur pouvoir. A noté, la capital des Rôdeurs, Edoc'sil, se trouve au cœur des Terres de la Maison d'Imladris.**_

Imladris : _**Autre nom de Fancombe dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Que Tolkien me pardonne de lui emprunter ce nom, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de nom à donner et je l'aime bien celui-là. Territoire tenant son nom d'un ancêtre de Sylvie. C'est la plus grande principauté des Rôdeurs.**_

Edur vakna :_** La colline éveillée. Ville sur les Terres d'Imladris à côté d'un lac où le temps est plus doux qu'à Edoc'sil durant l'été.**_

Protections, objet et magie rôdeuses.

Elcalda : _**Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.**_

Marques Rôdeuses :_** passages magiques qui permettent d'aller où l'on veut tant qu'on y est déjà allé. Elles sont signalées par le symbole des Rôdeurs.**_

Esparel : _**Objet, le plus souvent un miroir, qui permet à deux personnes de communiquer ensemble sans que cela puisse être détecté en échange d'un peu d'énergie de la personne prenant contacte.**_

Et voilà. Je referme cette page culture et vous dit juste deux mots :

A la revoilure ! (again)


	38. Sa Fleur des Bois

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, c'est les passages recopiés du livre, comme _souvent.

Je recommence à avoir de l'avance dans mes chapitres (et le pire c'est que je dois ça à une panne d'internet) ! J'espère que ça va durer (mon avance, pas la panne). Je n'aime pas devoir me dépêcher pour faire un truc, je préfère prendre mon temps. D'un autre côté ça m'embête, car je n'ai plus internet et mes commentaires ne vont plus être d'actualité lorsque je vais poster car j'aurai de nouveau internet.

Je sais que je vais en décevoir certains, mais je ne vais pas passer tout un chapitre à recopier le livre et cela pour deux raisons. La première, parce que je ne suis pas Christopher Paolini et la seconde parce que rien que l'idée me prend la tête.

En plus, j'ai d'autres choses à dire.

J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir aller sur internet ! Je suis obligée de travailler sérieusement. Ce n'est pas drôle le management et la comptabilité encore moins. Franchement, il y en a qui on pour boulot de faire chier le monde en volant des câbles. Je veux internet, j'en ai marre d'aller sur les ordinateurs pourris de l'école pour lire mes mails et faire mes recherches pour l'école.

Le seul bon côté de cette panne et l'avance que je prends dans l'écriture de mon histoire.

Non, je n'ai pas fini de me plaindre, je suis encore entrain de le faire même si au moment où vous lisez ces lignes, le problème est réparé, c'est maintenant que je rédige mes commentaires si passionnants.

Je reconnais que j'ai un peu balté le mariage, mais si vous voulez le lire décrit avec soit, vous pouvez lire le livre. Comment ça je me venge sur vous parque internet ne marche pas ? C'est presque pas mon genre. En fait, lorsqu'un truc m'énerve, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience après. Et ne pas pouvoir aller sur le net me contrarie beaucoup et ce n'est rien de le dire. Ça va faire une semaine que je ne peux pas aller sur le net, du coup, j'ai trois chapitre d'avance. Franchement, ça me saoule car je préférais devoir me dépêcher pour quelque chose, pas juste prendre de l'avance.

Au fait, même si ça n'a aucun rapport, merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.

Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 :<strong> **Sa Fleur des Bois.**

Sylvie regarda la robe sur son lit. Marjolaine avait déjà préparé ce qu'elle mettra pour le mariage. Elle reconnaissait bien sa suivante. Toujours prête à toutes les situations. C'était le tenue qu'elle portait le jour où elle s'était fiancée. La brune était sure que quelque part dans ses bagages, il y avait des bijoux assortis. Tant de souvenirs y étaient attachés. La jeune femme sourit tristement. La journée avait si bien commencée. Elle s'était levée et était allée s'entrainer avec Éric en attendant le moment où Marjolaine viendrait la chercher en grommelant pour qu'elle se prépare pour la fête. Ensuite, elle aurait assister à la cérémonie et aurait célébré l'union de deux âmes avec les autres. Mais ça ne s'était pas passer ainsi. Bien au contraire. Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, l'appel d'une trompe avait _retentit à travers la plaine, strident, incongru. La trompe sonna de nouveau. Et sonna une troisième fois. Tous _s'étaient immobilisés_, perplexes._ Aucun avait compris immédiatement la signification de ces appels. Après, tout était allé si vite. Bien trop vite.

Elle avait rejoint les autres chefs, elle s'était portée volontaire pour aller combattre. On l'avait laissée y aller. Elle aurait préféré qu'on le lui refuse, mais il est vrai que les Rôdeurs n'ont aucune compassion pour les lâches. C'était son Devoir de Sonla _**(1)**_ d'y aller avec Angélique, elles y étaient allées. Et maintenant la brune était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il y avait peut-être de quoi, mais elle ne pourrait pas supporter un deuxième coup comme ça. Alors qu'Arya avait confirmer que cette petite troupe était là pour occuper les Vardens pendant que Murtagh s'occupera d'Eragon, elle avait su qu'il s'agissait de la « surprise » de Galbatorix dont l'avait mise en garde Ren. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'aurait pas imaginé ça. C'était contre nature, inhumain. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. La cavalerie d'Orrin, les Béliers Urgals, deux cent hommes d'épée, cinquante archers et cents lanciers Vardens auquel on avait rajouté trois cents Rôdeurs dont deux Seigneurs. Et tout ça pour un massacre. Une victoire qui n'en était pas une. Sans son elcalda _**(2)**_, elle avait bien faillit y passer, si un magicien de son peuple n'avait pas été là pour l'éloigner de la bataille à l'abris dans le camp varden pour la soigner, elle serait morte. La chaire neuve et trop pâle sur son ventre lui rappelait. Elle venait de frôler la mort.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait dû compter sur une autre personne qu'elle-même pour la protéger durant un combat. Elle sentait son corps être pris d'un frisson qui ne devait rien au froid. Elle avait peur. Ce simple constat lui coûtait bien plus que toutes les autres fois où elle l'avait fait. Elle était terrifiée par l'idée de mourir alors qu'elle passait sa vie dans des champs de bataille. Elle ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir envoyer son enfant loin de tout ça. Elle avait vu tant de gens mourir que ce sujet devrait la laisser de marbre. Pourtant, elle avait peur. Curieusement, elle avait plus peur maintenant que lorsqu'elle sentait sa vie s'échapper de son corps et que des silhouettes l'entouraient pour la sauver. Elle avait entendu des sons sans les comprendre et contre l'avis des guérisseurs, elle tenait à être présente au mariage de son cousin. Elle voulut prendre sa brosse à cheveux pour commencer à se coiffer, mais elle tremblait tellement que l'objet d'argent lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol. Ce fût la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et elle se mit à pleurer. « Les larmes ne servent à rien, mais elles soulagent », avait-elle répliqué une fois à Wedge durant son entrainement quand celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer que pleurer n'arrangerait pas ses problèmes. Son vieux professeur avait raison, mais elle aussi. Parfois, on avait simplement besoin que ça sorte. Et en cet instant, c'était le cas pour elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Elle avait frôler la mort de trop près, Ren était dans une ville ennemie, son fils trop loin et elle s'était fâchée avec la seule femme qui pourrait vraiment la comprendre. Et en plus, elle était l'héritière d'un trône. Trop c'est trop. Elle n'avait jamais demandé tout ça, alors pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre avec son mari, mais même ça, ça lui était impossible. Par toutes les Étoiles, pourquoi elle ? Même si elle était née pour régner, elle n'était qu'une femme. On ne pouvait lui en demander tant. Ce n'était pas possible. Au bout d'une moment, les gens craquent et c'était ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. À cet instant, elle aurait donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Ren, juste un instant se sentir en sécurité et libre comme l'air.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Elle était sure que même les colères de son père ne la mettait pas dans un tel état. Certaines personnes pensent que le monde finira dans la glace, d'autre dans les flammes. Elle, maintenant, elle savait que même devant le feu le plus brulant, on était gelé de l'intérieur par un bien être tout en étant à l'extérieur consommé par la peur. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus paradoxale que la mort. C'était aussi une chose tellement ironique. Elle nous terrifie, on se bat pour vivre alors que nous sommes tous appelés à mourir. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle faisait tellement peur, parce que quoique nous fassions, nous ne pouvons pas y échapper. Cette journée aurait due être un jour de joie et elle avait de telles pensées. Galbatorix avait réussit son coût, le moral des Vardens avait été sérieusement touché.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie s'était remise du choc qu'elle avait subit et maintenant, elle était aux premières loges pour assister à l'union de Roran et Katrina. Il y avait encore plus foule que si il ne s'était rien passer aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un besoin urgent de penser à autre chose. Une célébration à la gloire de l'amour était parfait pour oublier un court instant la guerre, les larmes et le sang. La brune était sans doute encore un peu palote, mais les guérisseurs lui avaient dit que vu la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue, elle devrait être alitée, pas hors de son lit. Elle avait dû leur promette de ne pas assister au banquet pour avoir le permission de quitter sa tente.

_Dans un froissement d'étoffes, la foule s'écarta pour former une haie jusqu'au tertre. Les villageois entonnèrent en chœurs le chant de mariage ancestral de la vallée de Palancar. Les paroles évoquaient le cycle des saisons, la terre tiède qui, chaque année, enfantait de nouvelles moissons, la naissance des veaux au printemps, les oisillons au nid, les poissons féconds des rivières, les jeunes prédestinés à prendre le relais des anciens. L'une des magiciennes de Lupusänghren, une elfe aux longs cheveux d'argent, sortit une petie harpe d'or d'un étui de velours pour accompagner les voix des villageois. Elle improvisa des harmonies sur la mélodie simple, donnant à l'ensemble quelque chose d'élégiaque._ _Roran et Katrina apparurent au bout de la haie et, côte à côte, sans se toucher, ils s'avancèrent à pas lent vers _Eragon.

Ce fut une cérémonie très simple. Sauf la dote de Katrina. Si c'était bien elle qui lui avait donné tous les bijoux en Arlien, le reste venait de Nasuada. Malgré tout, la Vardenne avait réussit à acheter la loyauté de Roran. C'était de bonne guerre. Contrairement à Sylvie, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être de sa famille ou avoir aider à sauver la jeune fille pour obtenir une faveur. Il y avait aussi une chose importante à noter. Le cousin avait engagé son honneur à gagner cette guerre. Pas de doute possible, en touchant à sa famille, Galbatorix avait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Le roi fou ne savait pas ce qui menaçait de lui retomber dessus. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, ça faisait toujours une carte à jouer supplémentaire pour les Vardens.

Elle alla présenter ses excuses aux jeunes mariés parce qu'à cause de ses blessures elle ne pouvait assister au banquet. Mais, elle leur offrir du linge pour leurs futurs enfants. Quand ils s'en étonnèrent, elle dût leur expliquer que chez les Rôdeurs, il était de tradition d'offrir un petit quelque chose pour la futur vie de famille des jeunes mariés. Et puis, elle était d'humeur généreuse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Murtagh était en route et il avait encore échoué. Il allait souffrir. Ren compatissait beaucoup. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place du Dragonnier et il pouvait être sûr que Galbatorix ne le convoquera pas en même temps que son beau-frère. Le Roi devait avoir fini par noter que le Rôdeur faisait toujours en sorte de détourner son attention du fils de Morzan. Galbatorix était fou, pas idiot. Il savait ses colères horribles et il avait dû remarquer que Ren finissait toujours par les interrompre au péril de sa santé quand la rage du Parjure touchait Murtagh. Bref, Ren pensait que le dingue commençait à se méfier de lui. Il y avait peut-être une raison, mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas, bien au contraire, ça augmentera les risques de se faire prendre au piège pour lui. Ça allait mal finir cette histoire, il le voyait venir gros comme une maison. Et si il était pris, il ne pouvait plus protéger sa fleur des bois.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. En tout cas, moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire même si il part dans une grande réflexion philosophie à la fin.<strong>

**J'aime bien mettre des petits passages avec Ren (je crois que vous lavez remarquer). Franchement, je regrette presque de l'avoir fait disparaître pendant quelques chapitres. J'ai tellement de projets pour lui. * Rire sadique ***

**Je vais adoré les écrire ! Et après, je vais devoir choisir le meilleur. J'ai une idée très nette de l'idée retenue. Vous allez adorer. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore le temps de changer d'avis. Et ça m'arrive souvent. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai celle-là depuis deux mois et je n'en ai pas eu de meilleure. Franchement, même oi je la trouve parfaite et il est rare que je sois à 100% pour une de mes idées de suite d'histoire. C'est simple, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de faire un schémas d'action pour voir toutes les possibilités de ce moment. Mais je n'en dit pas plus. Ça sera une surprise. Ça se passe durant le tome 4 et j'en suis à la moitié du tome 3, alors ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je n'en dit pas plus. À vous d'imaginer ce que ça pourra être.**

**Oui, je n'ai pas la même humeur au début du chapitre qu'à la fin. La raison à cela est très simple, il me faut de cinq à sept jours pour écrire un chapitre (durant les bonnes semaines, parfois, ça dure plus longtemps), alors, je ne fais pas tous mes commentaires au même moment (ce qui est logique car sinon, j'oublierai de dire certaines choses). Un chose est sûre, au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je n'ai toujours pas internet, mais je m'en moque car j'ai battu des recours de vitesse pour écrire ce chapitre donc je suis contente. Voilà. CQFD.**

**J'ai l'impression de parler super vite, pourtant je n'ai manger que du chocolat. C'est bizarre. Ça doit être la noix de coco dans mon chocolat blanc. Oui, surement. Je vois pas d'autres trucs que j'aurai pu manger en écrivant. Qu'est-ce que je papote et pour rien dire en plus, mais ça vous en avez l'habitude, non ? En tout cas moi je l'ai et... et vous n'en avez rien à faire. Je comprends, ma vie est si passionnante que parfois je m'ennuie. **

**Mais bon, il y a quand même une chose que j'aimerai bien faire un jour : « ne rien faire tout en ayant la paix », voilà mon but ultime.**

**En tout cas, je reconnais que ce chapitre fait parti de mes plus courts. Mais bon, j'avais vraiment pas d'idée à mettre dedans, alors pardonnez moi ! Ne me priver pas de chocolat. Pour vous y aidez, je vous ait mis un petit plus tout à la fin.**

**Et n'oublier pas une chose très importante : en laissant des reviews aux histoires que vous lisez, vous sauvez des fanfictions !**

**A la revoilure tout le monde.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Prince ou princesse héritier du trône. (Langue des Rôdeurs)<strong>_

_**(2)Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables ou confortable pour la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptables à leur besoin.**_

* * *

><p>Voilà le petit plus : le résumé des Maisons des Rôdeurs.<p>

Maison d'Imladris : _**Première Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de la diplomatie. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Arlien. Son Seigneur est Sylvie.**_

Maison de Karmalia : _**Deuxième maison Rôdeuse. C'est celle que dirigeait le Roi des Rôdeurs avant son couronnement. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'organisation de la production du territoire. Son Seigneur est Diego.**_

Maison d'Escamlir : _**Troisième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée de la défense des Terres rôdeuses. Son Seigneur est Cade.**_

Maison de Valdernia : _**Quatrième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée du commerce extérieur. Son Seigneur est Carmen.**_

Maison d'Ahakista : _**Cinquième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée du commerce intérieur. Son Seigneur est Rodrigue, le grand-père d'Éric.**_

Maison de Cosrimdal : _**Sixième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'éducation et de l'apprentissage des Apprentis Rôdeurs. Son Seigneur est Kaylin.**_

Maison d'Amlard : _**Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_

Maison de Magdalam : _**Huitième**__** Maison des Rôdeurs. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'armée. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Carmal. Son Seigneur est Angélique.**_

A noter : Chaque Maison est l'équivalent d'une principauté. Le Roi des Rôdeurs peut faire passer une loi de force, mais il essaye de ne pas trop contrarier les Seigneurs car ceux-ci peuvent voter une mesure de censure contre lui, et dans les cas extrême, son bannissement. Même si ce dernier cas ne s'est encore jamais vu, le fait qu'au total, six Rois ont été déclarés inapte à gouverner reste dans les mémoires (ils étaient dans l'incapacité de gouverner avec justice et pour le bien de leur peuple pour diverses raisons).

Les Anneaux des Seigneurs Rôdeurs : Pour l'instant, on en a cité que trois.

Anneaux des Seigneurs Rôdeurs : _**Les anneaux des Seigneurs Rôdeurs gardent en mémoire les souvenirs de tous les Gardiens qu'il a eut au cours de son existence. Ils ont été enchantés par les Dragons.**_

Anneau d'Arlien : _**Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

Anneau d'Espa : _**Anneau appartenant au Roi, ou à la Reine, des Rôdeurs. Le roi en prend possession cinq ans après son couronnement. C'est à ce moment qu'il renonce à être le Gardien de l'Anneau de sa Maison et qu'il donne son titre de Seigneur des Rôdeurs à son héritier. Il a son nom, Espa, à partir de la contraction du nom de la **__**pierre d'Espareldar**__** dont il est taillé. Dans la langue des Rôdeurs, le nom de la pierre qui le compose, **__**Espareldar**__**, veut dire « Voyager loin ».**_

Anneau de Carmal : _**Anneau de la Maison de Magdalam. **__**Carmal**_ _**veut dire feu dans la langue des Rôdeurs.**_


	39. Hélianthe

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique sont les passages parlés dans la langue des Rôdeurs._

C'est horrible. À chaque fois que j'écris sur Ren, je pars dans de la guimauve. J'ai honte.

Pourquoi faut-il que j'en mette partout ? Je ne sais, pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

Bonne lecture, bonne année et bonne santé.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 :<strong>** Hélianthe.**

Ren regardait par la fenêtre et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle était de retour. Ou plutôt, que le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était de retour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait la voir et qu'il se retrouvait à parler aux murs, mais à chaque fois, il finissait par avoir mal de ne pas pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Et si ça lui faisait si mal, pourquoi était-elle revenue le hanter ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

_- Que fais-tu là, Brunette ?_

_- Curieuse question de demander à une absente pourquoi est-elle présente._

Il se retourna. Elle portait la robe rouge qu'il aimait tant. Cette robe qu'elle avait porté un jour où il l'avait emmené se promener en forêts plutôt que d'assister à une dispute encore deux de ses conseillés. Cette robe traditionnelle de leur peuple. Une tenue facile à porter et pouvant aller pour toutes les occasions. Les cheveux de son épouse était laissés libres pourtant, ils ne lui cachaient pas le visage. Elle était la seule femme qu'il connaissait capable de ce prodige. Et elle. Elle pareille à elle-même qui jouait tranquillement aux cartes comme si c'était normal qu'elle soit là. Il n'avait qu'à faire quelques pas pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, mais peut-on enlacer un rêve ?

_- Suis-je fous ?_

Elle posa ses cartes en secouant la tête avant de le regarder tendrement. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'elle lui avait jeté ce regard. Elle avait pris sa place avec ses paires depuis trois mois. Il était allé la voir et il avait fini par lui demander de fuir cette vie avec lui. De tout laisser tomber et de l'accompagner. Qu'ils partiront ailleurs, dans un endroit où elle serait libre de vivre. Elle l'avait regardé comme à cet instant et lui avait demandé si il pensait vraiment que les leurs pourront se remettre de perdre une nouvelle fois le Seigneur de la Maison autour de laquelle ils s'étaient toujours rassemblés en temps de crise ? Elle avait dit qu'elle aimerait que ce soit le cas, mais le penser serait croire en un mensonge. Elle devait rester car c'était son devoir. En disant ces mots, elle avait renoncé à sa liberté. À ce moment, il était tombé encore plus amoureux d'elle. Il s'était mis à aimer sa force.

- _Je le crains,_ lui dit-elle. _Ne faut-il pas avoir perdu l'esprit pour espionner un fou ? Mais si tu as perdu l'esprit, tu n'es plus libre de penser par toi-même. Donc, sans esprit, tu ne me verras pas car je suis un fantôme que ton esprit créer pour apaiser ton âme. Alors, si tu es fou, tu l'es car tu parles tout seul. Et si tu es fou, tu as fait de ton esprit une prison dont tu as perdu la clef. Et sans cette clef, tu ne seras jamais libre. Et si tu n'es pas libre, tu ne peux pas aimer donc tu ne peux pas vivre._

_- Je ne vis pas, Brunette. Je suis mort un peu plus chaque jour où je me suis rappelé que je t'aime mais que je ne peux être à tes côtés. Je ne vis pas, je survis. Car sans toi, il m'est impossible de respirer._

_- Je survivais. Puis tu m'as appris à vivre. Lorsque j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, je suis morte. Mais te savoir en vie m'a fait renaitre. C'est ce curieux amour qui nous fait tant de mal. Mais tu verras, un jour tu te rendras compte que tu n'as jamais cessé de vivre._

_- Mais quand ?_

_- Seul les Étoiles le savent._

_- Maudite Étoile du Soir._

_- Sans elle, nous ne nous serions jamais aimé._

La douceur et la tristesse s'égalaient dans cette phrase. Aimer était souffrance, mais aimer était renaissance. Comment ne pas vouloir aimer ? Il allait lui poser la question quand il entendit le verrou de sa porte bouger. Il avait bien fait de fermer sa porte à clef, ça lui laissait de précieuse seconde. Il tourna la tête vers son songe, elle n'était plus là. Il se mit de sorte de voir son intrus avant que celui-ci ne le voit. Il avait une sale tête de beau-frère. Pas de doute Galbatorix n'avait pas aimé le nouvel échec de son dragonnier.

- Te serais-tu trompé de chambre, Murtagh ? Demanda-t-il.

Le fils de Morzan lui répondit par le silence. C'était quoi cette famille où l'on se taisait plutôt que de dire qu'on a un gros problème ? bon, le Rôdeur devait reconnaitre que le problème de Murtagh était royal et complètement cinglé, ce qui n'aidait pas à en parler même s'il n'était pas très discret.

- Tu peux répondre, tu sais.

- Pour dire quoi ?

- Pas la peine de mordre, mais aussi je me suis pris quelques coups de la part de l'autre. J'essayais juste d'être aimable. Ce n'est pas moi qui force les portes des autres. Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Murtagh tourna les talons et allait sortir.

- Ta sœur aussi préfère fuir ses problèmes personnels, le coupa dans son mouvement Ren. Mais elle, elle connait les bonnes manières. Sans oublier qu'elle est capable d'acceptée l'aide qu'on lui propose.

Le Rôdeur fut plaquer contre un mur et le Dragonnier eut une dague contre sa gorge. Ren était calme. Il savait comment gérer la colère des autres, mais ce n'était pas sa Brunette qui aurait agit aussi bêtement. D'ailleurs, l'haleine de Murtagh empestait l'alcool. Sylvie préférait l'eau, elle ne buvait du vin qu'en de rare occasion. Mais, ce n'était pas le sujet.

- Tu t'es calmé ? Je ne sais pas ton problème, mais ce n'est pas en tapant sur des murs avec ma tête que tu le règleras, signala de Rôdeur.

- Ne parle pas d'elle ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle te rappelle ce que tu as perdu ?

- Je ne veux pas être jaloux d'elle. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Jaloux d'elle pourquoi ? Elle est obligée de faire passer son peuple avant elle. Sa vie a cessé de lui appartenir le jour où elle a prêté serment. Elle pourra en reprendre le contrôle que lorsqu'elle cédera sa place à l'un de ses enfants. Sa seule véritable liberté est celle de penser. Si tu me sors ton enfance comme raison de vouloir être à sa place, c'est que tu ne connais pas la sienne. Et dans le cas contraire, c'est de l'égoïsme de ne pas voir qu'elle a subit et que certaines de ses blessures ne sont toujours pas guéries. Devoir te combattre ne doit pas l'aider. Tu peux te plaindre au tant que tu veux, mais jamais j'ai entendu ta sœur le faire et pourtant, je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi.

Le fils de Morzan le relâcha et quitta la pièce. Vraiment, ce n'était pas sa Brunette qui aurait pris la fuite comme ça, elle aurait encore préféré souffrir seule que de venir se plaindre. Et puis perdre le contrôle de soit n'était pas assez classe pour elle. Elle était un Seigneur Rôdeur à près tout et les apparences étaient importantes dans son monde et jamais elle ne se laissera guider par ses émotions si elles peuvent lui nuire. Chose, qu'apparemment, son jumeau ne savait pas faire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait une soudaine migraine. Il se moquait d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Non seulement, il allait partir pour une durée qui pouvait aussi bien être de deux semaines que de deux ans, mais en plus, il voulait faire un détour par Ellesméra. Eragon se moquait du monde ou quoi ? Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement avant de parler. Pour garder son calme, le secret est dans la respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. C'est bien. On se calme et seulement après on parle à la personne qui soit se moque de vous soit est stupide, au choix. Elle savait déjà comment ça allait se passer. Elle allait devoir dire non pour faire réfléchir les autres et tester leurs arguments, mais au final, Eragon fera ce qu'il souhaite.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois Eragon, te rends-tu bien compte du danger de ta demande ? Fit-elle.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'est peut-être le mieux, signala Éric. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de forger une arme digne d'un Dragonnier et elle est à Ellesméra.

- La prudence nous déconseille d'accepter ce voyage, réfuta la brune.

- Mais la raison nous dit de le faire, mon amie. Pour l'instant, c'est aussi important pour lui dit aller que pour toi de changer régulièrement de nom. Regarde, aujourd'hui, on t'appelle Hélianthe et hier, Sabine.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Les nains ont déjà mis plus de dix ans avant de se mettre d'accord sur l'identité de leur nouveau roi, contre-attaqua Sylvie. Et j'ai entendu dire que la seule personne connaissant le secret des lames des Dragonniers avait juré de ne plus jamais forger d'arme. Il aura l'air fin avec un marteau et des clous.

- Si on écoute les ouï-dire, tu n'es jamais née. Tu n'as pas oublié « Hélianthe ».

Aucun des témoins de la scène ne savait ce que ce nom voulait dire pour la jeune femme, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir été frappée avec force et violence. Elle regardait l'autre Seigneur Rôdeur avec des yeux rounds et choquées. Elle, elle savait ce que c'était. C'était celui que Brom avait utilisé pour la présenter dans les auberges où ils avaient faits halte après qu'il ait tué Morzan sous ses yeux. Il lui fallut rassembler toutes ses forces pour pouvoir se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de piquer une crise.

- Qu'est-ce... qui t'a dit ce nom ?

- Mon père. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir que c'était un faux nom, mais vu la personne avec qui tu étais, il a compris que c'était le plus prudent. Je te jure sur toutes les Étoiles que je ne sais rien de plus sur ça, expliqua l'homme.

- Je veux l'oublier. Ce nom, je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre, affirma la fille de Morzan.

- C'est ton passé, confirma Eric.

- Qui est Hélianthe ? Demanda Eragon.

Les deux Rôdeurs le regardèrent de haut et Nasuada entendit la voix de son père.« Tu ne sais que tu t'es mis un Rôdeur à dos que lorsque tu as déjà fait cette bêtise ». La Vardenne revit Sylvie lui expliquer que si un Rôdeur ne voulait pas parler de son passé, il y avait une raison à cela, mais que ça ne regardait que lui.

- Tu as de la chance d'être Dragonnier car... menaça Eric.

- Mon ami ? L'interrompit calmement la Rôdeuse. Ne dit pas des mots que tu risqueras de regretter devant Saphira. Eragon est un enfant ignorant notre culture qui ne demande qu'à apprendre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si cette conversation le concernant à dériver sur un sujet **très** délicat. Oui, je sais que le fait de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur aujourd'hui pourra me porter être un handicape pour moi plus tard par rapport à mes adversaire politique. Mais nous ne pouvons pas blâmer les gens pour les erreurs qu'ils font à cause des autres.

Il y avait une certaine insistance sur ces trois derniers mots. Une insistance que même Eragon comprit. Sa sœur signalait que ce n'était pas Eragon qui avait mis le sujet sur le tapis et que ne sachant pas que ça sera perçu comme un affront, il allait se montrer curieux. Le Dragonnier trouvait fascinante la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait réussit à changer le coupable en employant un ton calme et amical.

- Alors, mi Sonla _**(1)**_, falma mis _**(2)**_.

- Al nadä _**(3)**_, répondit Sylvie.

- Que les étoiles veillent sur vous, fit l'homme avant de partir.

Ensuite, Sylvie se retourna vers son frère. Nasuada savait ce qui venait de se passer, l'homme venait de faire une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire devant quelqu'un d'autre que devant un égal, un supérieur, mais surtout un Rôdeur. Il venait de présenter ses excuses. Et même si la Rôdeuse l'avait poussé à le faire, elle avait détesté ça.

- Eragon ? Fit Sylvie. Est-ce si important pour toi d'aller voir les Elfes ?

- Oui, murmura le Dragonnier qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant le regard de sa sœur.

- Je l'espère. Par ta faute, je viens d'humilier l'un des Seigneurs Rôdeurs avec lequel je vais devoir trouver un compromis politique toute ma vie. Car crois-moi, il n'en a pas l'air, mais il peut me mettre de sacrés bâtons dans les roues.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soit pas, Eragon et réfléchit avant de parler, lui dit-elle.

- Mais, je...

- Te rends-tu bien compte de se que je viens de faire ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- Je...

- Je viens d'humilier l'une des rares personnes en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle pour te protéger ! Cria-t-elle. Sans ça, aucun rôdeur n'aurait plus eut une seule once de respect pour toi ! Karmal dar _**(4) **_! Il m'est suffisamment précieux pour que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce soit lui qui s'occupe de mon unique enfant ! Je suis prête à lui confier la chose qui m'est la plus précieuse, et je dois le blesser dans sa fierté !

- Je...

- Non, Eragon ! C'est peut-être lui qui a amené le sujet sur la table, mais c'est toi qui as posé la question fautive ! Je ne blâme jamais les personnes faisant des erreurs, mais toujours ceux qui ne les assument pas ! Ce n'est pas en restant ici à t'excuser que tu gagneras mon pardon !

Elle le regarda et le silence lui permit de se calmer un peu.

- Sais-tu ce que malgré tout, le Seigneur de la Maison d'Amlard _**(5)**_ vient de faire ? Il n'a pas que reconnu son erreur, il m'a également promis son soutient et son allégeance. C'est ça le pire. Le mot « mi » qu'il a utilisé. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Pourtant, il l'a mis devant mon titre. Il a reconnu que je suis au dessus de lui dans l'ordre hiérarchique de la noblesse rôdeuse. Moi, une orpheline venant d'une Maison qui n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était autrefois. Voilà à quoi je l'ai abaissé. Reconnaître que jamais nous serions égaux. Au moins avant, nous pouvions avoir l'impression que pouvoir se parler entend qu'amis. Maintenant, il y a une barrière entre nous deux.

Elle retourna au silence pour ne pas dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais aussi pour que ces paroles prennent de l'importance.

- Plus on a de pouvoir, plus on est seul. J'espère que ma solitude va valoir ton voyage à Ellesméra.

Après ce simple constat, elle se leva et salua Nasuada et Eragon. En partant, elle garda sa dignité. Elle avait le choix entre demander pardon à Éric, ce qui sera une preuve de faiblesse, ou retourner à sa tente. Son choix fut vite fait. Éric était plus important que l'apparence de sa force. Il était son ami et s'il voulait lui crier dessus, il en avait le droit. Elle allait lui offrir une information que peu de personne avait. Elle avait peur de la réaction de son ami, mais elle avait encore plus peur de le perdre et de se retrouver toute seule. Elle en avait marre. Ça finissait toujours de la même manière. Elle se retrouvait toujours seule. Et elle ne pouvait pleurer la lente perte de ses amis seulement dans son cœur. Elle arriva à la tente d'Éric. Elle frappa au poteau et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer.

_-Je t'avais dis de me laisser tranquille..._

Le Rôdeur arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit qui était présent. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

- _Tu te rends bien compte qu'à ta place j'aurai fait exactement la même chose ? Je ne serai sans doute jamais venu m'excuser._

_- Je ne suis pas venu pour te demander pardon, le corrigea-t-elle. Je suis venue pour te dire qui était l'« Hélianthe » que ton père a rencontré._

_- Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça, protesta l'homme._

_- Si. Ma conscience. J'ai besoin de me confesser et je ne peux le faire qu'à une personne de toute confiance._

_- Et tu as pensé à moi, c'est un honneur_, se moqua gentiment Eric.

_- Je serai plutôt allée voir Ren, je n'ai pas envi de croiser le cinglé,_ dit la jeune femme.

Le Rôdeur éclata de rire. C'est à ce moment que Sylvie se dit que décidément, son peuple avait un humour différent de celui des autres.

_- Je t'écoute_, fit par inviter Éric.

_- Je serai ravie de rentrer, c'est très aimable de ma part de me le proposer._

_- Ils ne sont pas ouvert comme notre peuple ou les Elfes._

_- Inutile de signaler que je suis une Rôdeuse et que ma réputation au près d'eux est déjà faite, j'ai une un enfant avec un homme qui n'était pas mon mari._

_- C'est sûr que ça n'aide pas._

_- Non, merci, je ne prends pas de vin avant de dormir._

La jeune femme entra dans la tente, en passant près de son ami, elle sentit qu'il était mort de rire et que seule sa fierté malmenée il y a quelques instants l'empêchait de se taper le cul au plafond. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit. Elle attendit que son ami la rejoigne pour commencer à raconter ce qui s'était passé avant. Le fait qu'Éric sache qui était son père l'aidait et lui permettait de zapper toute la partie sur son enfance et de passer directement à l'abandon de sa mère et à la nuit où son géniteur l'avait retrouvée. Ensuite, elle passa au combat, elle reconnu elle-même que c'était un peu flou dans sa mémoire. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle raconta son voyage avec Brom. Eric était son ami, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle ne voulait surtout pas de sa pitié, elle ne le supporterait pas. La compassion pour ça, jamais elle pourra l'ignorer voir faire avec. Ce n'était pas son genre d'accepter la pitié des autres.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire les deux premières pages et après c'est allé presque tout seul. L'inspiration, quelle chose étrange...<strong>

**N'oublier pas l'information capital donnée par les journaux télévisés : en hiver il fait froid, l'eau mouille et le 25 décembre c'est Noël (pour votre information, j'ai écris ce commentaire avant Noël).**

**Et oui, je continue à faire mes commentaires tout en écrivant, ça me permet d'être sure qu'ils soient en accord avec le chapitre.**

**Et oui, je suis bizarre et j'assume totalement. Je crois que vous commencez à vous y faire depuis le temps. Combien de temps ? Ah oui, ça fera un an en février. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite, je m'étais aperçue de rien :).**

**Merci pour tout, c'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu continuer à écrire si longtemps. Même vous les timides qui n'osent pas commenter ! Je vous aime ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

**N'oubliez pas qu'une review est égale à une histoire sauvée ! Combien de petites merveille son supprimée par des auteurs déçus qui ne croient plus à la magie des fanfics ?**

**Ce n'est pas mon cas, moi j'ai plutôt tendance à continuer mes histoires les plus mauvaises juste pour dire crotte, mais ça c'est que moi et mon esprit de contradiction qui dit à mort la fatalité ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !**

**Certains auteurs prometteurs arrêtent d'écrire car ils cessent d'avoir confiance et eux et en leur imagination. Luttons contre ça et postons de reviews ! Même un « j'aime » est amplement suffisant ! Sauvons les fanfictions et encourageons les auteurs à écrire ! Sauvons toutes les fanfictions !**

**Maintenant que je vous ai fait ce petit message, je peux vous dire à la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Ma Princesse (dans cette phrase, le « ma » est utilisée comme marque de respect et de soumission).<strong>_

_**(2) La faute est mienne.**_

_**(3) Littéralement : le rien. L'équivalent, c'est sans importance.**_

_**(4) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(5) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_


	40. Mon héritière

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, c'est les paroles en Espardarien._

Quarante chapitres. Et bien, ça en fait un paquet. Et pourtant, ils sont là, au bout d'un an.

Surtout que je suis à peine à la moitié du tome 3. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ^^. Mais j'espère quand même avoir fini cette histoire avant l'année prochaine.

Le début de ce chapitre est bien sérieux, j'espère qu'il ne va vous dégouter de le lire en entier, mais il fallait que je le fasse.

J'ai du retard et je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 :<strong>** Mon héritière.**

Le nouveau Roi des Nains devait être choisi. Pour Orik, son début officiel dans le cour des grands était maintenant. Quoique soit le résultat, Sylvie voyait encore un de ses amis s'éloigner d'elle. Au moins, avant de partir, Eragon était allé s'excuser au près d'Éric. Tout n'était pas perdu pour le Dragonnier. Elle regarda Saphira s'apprêter à partir. Elle aurait voulu accompagner la Dragonne, mais cela n'était pas possible. Le voyage devait être le plus rapide possible, de plus les Rôdeurs avaient un autre ambassadeur chez les Nains et par conséquence, sa place était ici, avec ses soldats. Elle regarda son esparel _**(1)**_, elle pourrait tenter de contacter son fils avec. Mais il était encore trop petit pour songer à sa mère et elle savait que si la nourrice ne répondait pas, elle aurait le cœur brisé ainsi que l'impression d'avoir échouer en tant que mère. Le plus dur n'était vraiment pas de se séparer de son enfant, c'était de se tenir à cette résolution. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comme sa mère avait pu le faire tant de fois. La vie n'était pas simple, alors lors que l'Etoile de l'Est _**(2)**_ l'appelait, elle avait envie de l'écouter. La tentation était grande, mais son devoir lui ordonnait de rester ici et de continuer à se battre. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle aussi voulait pourvoir vivre, mais elle devait faire son Devoir avant de pouvoir vivre.

Son esparel se mit à briller. Elle saisit le petit miroir et regarda le visage de l'homme qui était apparu. C'était un de ses cousins au huitième degré. Un de ses cousins qui n'avaient pas dans ses veines le sang d'Imladris. Murtagh, Servern et elle étaient les derniers de leur lignée. Elle ne pouvait donc pas espérer qu'un autre qu'elle ou son fils dirige sa Maison.

- _Que ce passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Mi Sonla _**(3)**_, _le Roi des Nains a été couronné avec succès._

_- En as-tu averti notre Roi ?_

_- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous en faire part._

Ça c'était intéressant. Une personne de sa propre Maison était passée au dessus d'elle. Ce n'était pas parce que la gouvernante chargée du bon fonctionnement de l'entourage de son fils était la sœur de cet homme qu'il pouvait se permettre d'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle était un Seigneur Rôdeur et lui juste un ambassadeur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se permette d'inverser les rôles. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir fait ça énerva Sylvie, et pas qu'un peu. Elle en oublia qu'elle devait le vouvoyer par respect pour sa fonction. C'était elle qui en avait fait un ambassadeur. Il lui devait sa place dans ce monde et il lui faisait ça.

- _J'ai sans doute mal entendu, mais as-tu fait ton premier rapport à un autre que moi ?_

L'homme était gêné. Ça voulait tout dire. Elle n'était peut-être pas un exemple de vertu, mais elle n'aimait pas que l'on se moque d'elle de cette façon. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer, ça serait considérer comme une preuve de faiblesse et il le savait. Il l'avait fait, mais il avait cru qu'elle ne relèverait pas ce détail et demanderait plutôt des détails sur la cérémonie. Il s'était trompé et il allait tomber à cause d'une erreur de jugement. Il avait bon être son cousin, il n'était pas assez haut placé pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds alors que sa position n'était pas des plus confortables.

- _De quel droit as-tu pris une décision qui n'appartient qu'à moi ? Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu dois allégeance ?_ Fit-elle calmement. _Je suis encore le Seigneur et le Maitre de la Maison d'Imladris._

L'homme baissa la tête en signe de soumission, mais elle pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil par un membre de sa propre famille alors qu'elle avait besoin d'appuyer son pouvoir pour la guerre.

_- Je suis ton Seigneur et Maître. Tu me dois obéissance, mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Veux-tu que je te le dises ? Le veux-tu vraiment ?_

La jeune femme attendit juste le temps qu'il fallait pour que l'homme pense que non, il ne voulait pas se l'entendre dire. L'art du discourt était vraiment une arme redoutable, plus que l'épée. Mais il fallait savoir l'utiliser, sinon, on parlait en vain.

_- Le pire est que nous sommes du même sang. C'est un membre de ma famille qui tente de me tromper. C'est ça le pire. Une des personnes censées ne jamais trahir a tenté de le faire._

Elle sentit son regard se faire plus dur, même si elle en était surprise car elle était sure qu'avant elle était à son maximum. Comme quoi, même elle pouvait se tromper.

- _Jamais tu n'aurais osé cet affront en temps de paix. Tu accompagneras les nains jusqu'au champ de bataille, mais comme ce n'est pas une punition suffisante, je vais réfléchir à un châtiment plus adapté à la situation._

Sans laisser le temps à l'homme de se défendre, elle ferma la communication et en alluma une autre. Plus elle attendit qu'on lui répondre, plus sa décision était prise. Mais, une autre idée vient germée dans son esprit. Son ambassadeur allait la détester, mais il sera trop occupé ailleurs pour pouvoir lui prendre sa place. Un visage féminin apparu et la regarda surprise.

- _Ma Dame, _salua la femme. _Voulez-vous voir votre fils ?_

_- J'aimerai de tout mon cœur de mère pouvoir regarder Servern, ma chère cousine, mais je suis bien ennuyée une autre chose, qui hélas, se doit d'être mise au clair_, expliqua Sylvie bien ennuyée par ce qu'elle allait faire.

- _Ma Dame, _répondit la gouvernante en s'attendant au pire.

- _Voyez-vous ma cousine, aujourd'hui, votre frère a fait preuve de déloyauté envers moi._

_- Ma Dame, vous devez faire erreur, c'est impossible,_ le défendit la sœur.

- _Hélas, il me l'a lui-même dit. Comprends un peu ma situation. Vous êtes de ma famille et je rechigne donc à vous déchoir de vos titres et droit. Mais je ne peux pas laisser cela passer. Si je le faisais, je menacerai le pouvoir, bien fragile, de notre Maison_, continua la brune.

- _Ma Dame,_ répondit l'autre femme.

- _Pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser continuer à vous occuper de mon enfant. Mais comprenez que je ne peux laisser un être déloyal envers moi pouvoir avoir la moindre influence sur mon unique Héritier. Comprenez-vous cela, ma cousine ?_

Celle-ci c'était tendu. Oui, elle savait qu'elle était mise sur la sellette à cause de son frère.

_- Oui Madame._

_- Alors, vous comprenez ma décision de réfléchir au futur de ta fonction._

_- Oui Madame._

_- Maintenant, comment va mon enfant ?_

La cousine semblait surprise par cette question. Sylvie le voyait bien dans les yeux de cette femme. Inutile de dire que c'était l'un des but de cette question à ce moment là. Que la colère de sa cousine ne se retourne pas contre elle.

_- Il va bien. C'est un petit garçon très éveillé et qui commence à s'intéresser à tout ce qui l'entour._

_- Me voilà soulagée par ces bonnes nouvelles_, fit Sylvie_._

_- Par contre, vous lui manquez._

_- Hélas, je crains que le souvenir qu'il ait de moi commence à disparaître,_ soupira tristement la Dame.

- _J'ai fais faire un petit portrait de vous pour qu'il puisse l'emmener partout avec lui lorsqu'il sera plus grand._

Sylvie toucha machinalement son médaillon contenant les portait de ses parents.

- _Comme le veut la tradition_, commenta la fille de Morzan.

_- Oui, ma Dame. Jamais il n'oubliera qui vous êtes._

_- Je vous en remercie ma cousine. C'est plus que je pouvais t'en demander._

_- Je suis et demeura votre fidèle servante._

_- Je le sais, ma chère cousine. Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde._

_- Vous m'en voyez bien désolée._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre tout ça au clair le plus tôt possible. Je dois vous quitter, ma cousine._ _Au revoir et que les Étoiles viellent sur vous, ma chère cousine._

_- Et qu'elles illuminent votre route, ma Dame._

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, Sylvie ferma la discutions. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait-il sa place ? Si ça ne dépendait qu'elle, elle leur donnera avec un joli ruban autour. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était son rôle sur cette terre d'être un Seigneur de la Maison d'Imladris et elle ne faillira pas à cette tache. Elle n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le droit. Certaines personnes peuvent faiblir, mais pas elle. Elle devait rester forte en toute occasion.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Thorn avait été aperçu, lointain dans l'horizon. Ça avait fait toute une histoire, mais Sylvie avait tout de suite su que c'était de l'agitation vaine. Si les Vardens aurait été attaqué, Murtagh aurait fait en sorte de les prévenir. À près tout, il l'avait fait à chaque fois que ce soit aux Plaines Brulantes ou avant le mariage de Roran. Mais elle devait être une des rares à avoir noter ce fait. Le Rôdeuse avait failli rire quand Saphira avait refuser de manière claire et nette que Lupusänghren la chevauche. Par les Étoiles, elle commençait à avoir le même humour que son peuple. Un Dragon qui dit « non » n'est pas effrayant, c'est drôle. Il eut du bruit dehors et la jeune femme posa le poignard qu'elle était entrain d'entretenir avant de sortir. Elle regarda les gens courir dans tous les sens. Comme personne ne semblait la remarquer, elle décida d'aller voir elle-même la cause de ce raffut. Et il y avait un endroit idéal pour avoir des informations de première main : la tente de Nasuada. Lorsqu'elle arriva, on la laissa rentrer sans problème. Elle était une des rares personnes à avoir un accès continu aux appartements de la Vardenne, au temps que ce privilège lui serve. Il y avait Nar Garzhvog, Orrin, « Le Vieux » et Nasuada. Même sans ses pouvoirs magique, elle pouvait dire que l'ambiance était tendue. Ça puait les ennuis. Le moment pour faire demi-tour est maintenant. Trop tard, son Roi l'avait vu, elle devait rester et voir ce qui allait se passer. C'était elle ou les Uragls et les Rôdeurs présents semblaient tout mais pas heureux et ravis de la situation. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus.

- Ainsi, tu revendiques le fait d'avoir commis trois meurtres la nuit dernière, résuma d'une voix calme la Vardenne.

- Je n'ai pas commis de meurtre, traitons-nous d'assassin le boucher tuant une vache ?

Machinalement, Sylvie posa une main sur le bras du Chef Urgal. Si ce geste pouvait l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'homme qui venait de parler; ce n'était pas plus mal. L'accusé lui jeta un regard remplit de dégout et l'Urgal, un regard surpris.

- Il ne mérite même pas la peine que vous auriez à le réduire en charpie, fit-elle silencieusement à Nar Garzhvog.

Elle vit dans les yeux de l'Urgal qu'il l'avait compris, alors elle retira sa main. Au moins, rien de stupide ne sera fait de se côté là. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait un peu plus la situation. L'homme aurait pu se réfugier derrière une famille massacrée pour expliquer son geste mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait assassiné des Urgals parce qu'ils étaient des Uragls. La pire des raisons pour tuer.

- Personne pourra me contredire sur ce fait, continua l'assassin.

- En fait, si, rétorqua calmement le Seigneur des Seigneurs Rôdeurs. Tous ceux n'étant pas aveuglés par des préjugés stupides et racistes le pourront. Ce n'était pas parce que tu ne sais rien d'un peuple que celui-ci n'est pas aussi civilisé que le tient. Au contraire, la culture urgale est très riche et intéressante. Mais pour le savoir, il ne faut pas être un être primaire et borné.

« Le Vieux » se retourna vers Nasuada.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre interrogatoire, Reine des Vardens, mais certaines choses devaient être dites.

- Je n'ai rien à vous pardonnez, car il est de votre droit d'intervenir, Roi des Rôdeurs.

Sylvie ne put s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle. Nasuada avait bien retenu ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué sur la façon de parler des Rôdeurs et les règles de politesses, dont la plus importante : dire à voix haute que vous ne tenez pas rigueur à un égal des erreurs qu'il peut faire. Surtout si elles vont dans votre sens.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- _Combien de temps avant que les Vardens explosent ?_ Demanda « Le Vieux ».

- _Ça ne se produira pas tant que Nasuada sera là_, répondit Sylvie.

_- Il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique_, la coupa brusquement son Roi.

- _Vous avez poser une question et j'y ai répondu_, signala la Brune. _Ça fait des années que je les observe. Je commence à savoir comment ils marchent. Tant que Nasuada sera un chef fort, ils la suivront. L'accident de ce matin ne se reproduira plus jamais car maintenant, il est clair dans leur esprit que la désobéissance ne leur sera jamais pardonné._

_- Et il a fallu des morts pour ça._

_- En effet. Et c'est bien dommage._

Ensuite, aucun des deux ne parla. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de continuer à regarder les Étoiles. On leur avait appris que tout ce passait sous leur surveillance, mais c'était parfois dur d'y croire. Mais avoir la Foix seulement quand c'était facile n'était pas avoir la Foix. Et ils devaient croire dans les Hommes s'ils voulaient pouvoir les guider.

_- Parfois il m'arrive d'oublier que notre peuple n'a pas le même angle vu que la majorité des autres._

_- C'est parce que notre culture a toujours pris dans toutes les autres pour se construire et évoluer_, expliqua Sylvie._ Parfois nous pensons comme les Elfes, d'autres comme les Urgals, en certaines occasion comme les Nains, mais il faut bien reconnaître que c'est souvent comme des êtres humains._

_- Ce mélange ne nous aide pas à mieux nous adapter._

_- Mais il nous aide à mieux comprendre ce qui nous entour._

_- Et voir plus loin._

Sylvie sourit. Elle était amusée par cette discutions et la raison était très simple. Elle lui rappelait des souvenirs.

_- Encore un test_, fit-elle.

_- Une grande habitude de ton défunt professeur. Toujours tester._

_- Wedge me manque._

_- Mais ?_

_- Mais un jour je me suis réveillée et je me suis rendue compte que son absence ne me faisait plus aussi mal, que les petites pensées ne me torturaient plus autant. Bref, que j'avais fait mon deuil._

La jeune femme eut un rire nerveux. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle ouvrait son cœur à un homme en qui elle avait une confiance assez mitigée. Malgré tout ce que son Roi pouvait dire, elle était sure que c'était lui qui avait poussé les autres Seigneurs à la réclamer comme futur Reine. Elle pouvait presque en faire le pari. Presque, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas perdre.

_- Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça _? Fit-elle avec de l'amusement dans sa voix.

- _Parce que ton pouvoir t'a écarté des autres et mêmes de tes amis les plus proches._

_- Je n'ai jamais demandé cette puissance. Je n'en ai jamais voulu._

_- C'est pour ça que parmi tous les Rôdeurs pouvant accéder au titre d'Héritier du Trône, c'est toi qui a été choisi. Les gens désirant le pouvoir ne devra jamais être appelé à gouverner. C'est pour cette raison qu'on m'a également choisi. Comme toi, c'est à reculons que j'ai fini par accepter ce rôle._

_- Ce n'est pas juste. Je voulais juste être indépendante..._

_- Et tu t'es retrouvée avec un peuple à guider. La Maison d'Imladris est vraiment à part. C'est vers elle que se tourne notre peuple en cas de problème. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Sais-tu pourquoi ?_

_- Sans doute à cause de la promesse que mon ancêtre à fait en arrivant ici._

_- Peux-tu me la rappeler ?_

_- Bien entendu, elle est gravée à l'entrée de chacune de mes demeures._

Le Vieux la regarda lourdement et la brune soupira. Elle n'y coupera pas. Tous les Rôdeurs connaissait ses paroles et elle devait les réciter comme un jeune enfant en cours d'histoire.

_- « De la Maison de mes ancêtre je fus banni. Par la traversée de la Grande Mer loin de mon passé je parti. Ici je resterai, ainsi que mes descendants, jusqu'à la fin du temps »_, fit-elle machinalement.

_- Tu ne dois pas comprendre pourquoi je t'ai demandée de me le dire._

_- On se demande pourquoi..._

_- Parmi tous nos ancêtres bannis, Imladris a été le seul à faire un serment de ce genre. C'est pour ça que ses descendants sont si précieux pour les nôtres._

Sylvie savait tout ça, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Et elle n'était pas son ancêtre, elle pouvait très bien vouloir partir loin de tout ça et le faire. En fait non, elle ne partira pas tant qu'elle aura une obligation à tenir ici. Ce n'était pas juste, mais c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

_- Parce que les Rôdeurs savent qu'il y aura toujours une personne du sang d'Imladris pour les soutenir_, termina le Roi.

- _Bref, je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Comme tous les Seigneurs des Rôdeurs._

Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas parler au « Vieux ». Il trouvait toujours le moyen de lui miner le moral.

_-Tu es mon héritière, tu dois apprendre à vivre autant par rapport aux vivants qu'aux morts._

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai bien aimé écrire la première partie de ce chapitre, c'est allé tout seul, je voyais parfaitement là où j'allais avant même d'avoir terminer de taper ma première phrase, c'était génial.<strong>

**Il y a tout un passage que j'ai réécrit. Et oui, quand je n'aime pas, j'efface, ça ne m'aide pas à être productive mais bon, c'est comme ça.**

**Vous savez que vous pouvez me poser des questions sur l'histoire alors, n'hésitez pas.**

**J'ai recommencer à hacher l'histoire pour faire avancer plus vite. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais mes têtes de trucs favorites (Ren et Eragon) me manque un peu. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas traumatisé l'un des deux ;).**

**J'ai des problèmes avec ma connexion internet alors j'ai eu du mal à poster ce chapitre, mais je l'ai fait ! We are the champion my friends !**

**Ce chapitre est très philosophique, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Objet, le plus souvent un miroir, qui permet à deux personnes de communiquer ensemble sans que cela puisse être détecté en échange d'un peu d'énergie de la personne prenant contacte.<strong>_

_**(2) L'Étoile de l'Est est l'Étoile protectrice des Terres Rôdeuses. Elle est censée guider les Rôdeurs égarés vers chez eux.**_

_**(3) Ma princesse.**_

_**(4) Crétin. (langue des Rôdeurs)**_


	41. Adonis

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, les passage tirés du livre._

Ça a été dur d'écrire ce chapitre car je n'aime pas recopier les livres. C'est chiant et si on veut l'histoire original, on ouvre le tome concerné.

Mais j'ai pu rajouter un petit passage. Je suis contente car je l'aime bien, il est mignon.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 :<strong>** Adonis.**

Il pleuvait. Curieusement, il trouvait la pluie apaisante malgré le bruit qu'elle provoquait. L'eau était la chose dont aucun être humain ne pouvait se passer. Des guerres avaient été déclenchées pour une rivière. Ren regarda le liquide couler le long de la vitre. Certains auraient trouvé ce spectacle déprimant, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il savait le secret de l'eau. Cet élément était aussi envoutant que le feu mais contrairement à ce dernier, on ne s'en méfiait pas avant qu'il soit trop tard. Murtagh, Galbatorix et même Eragon était semblable au feu. Mais ce qui l'avait toujours intrigué était l'eau. C'était sa mère qui l'avait instruit à la magie de cet élément. Sa mère. La Rôdeuse. Celle qui tomba amoureuse d'un Seigneur de l'Empire de Galbatorix et qui abandonna tout son passé pour lui. Sa mère qui mourut dans la misère abandonnée par son propre époux. Sa mère qui lui avait montré une autre voie que celle qu'on voulait lui faire prendre de force. Sa mère qui dans une dernière lettre l'avait guider jusqu'au Terres où étaient nés ses ancêtres. Sa douce mère pour qui il était devenu un Rôdeur sans jamais chercher à la venger car elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais le faire. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle puisse rencontrer sa Brunette. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer sur ce qui aurait pu être et faire avec ce qui est.

Il se demanda à quoi pouvait penser son épouse et si comme lui, il avait de la pluie à regarder tomber.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ils allaient la rendre folle. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire aux Étoiles pour mériter ça ? Elle allait finir par les tuer. Tous les trois. Avec Murtagh et Eragon, elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais pourtant par toutes les Étoiles fallait-il que Roran s'y mette également. Tout ce que son cousin allait gagner était des coups de fouet. Elle allait le tuer. Là, maintenant, il lui donnait des envies de meurtre. _Raide comme un piquet, Roran fixait un pli de la tente rouge derrière l'épaule de Nasuada. Dans le long silence pénible qui les enveloppait_, les deux femmes le regardait. Sylvie ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Son cousin dépendait des Vardens, pas d'elle. Mais si ce qu'il avait fait méritait tous les bravos, chez les Rôdeurs, la mutinerie sur un champ de bataille valait cent coups de fouet non-négociables. Après, il fallait faire intervenir un Seigneur des Rôdeurs pour adoucir et alourdir la peine selon si cette action était vitale ou non. Et l'allègement le plus doux avait été de cinquante coups de fouet et être renvoyer de l'armée. L'homme ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la tente. _Enfin, Nasuada se décida à parler :_

_- Que vais-je faire de toi, Roran ?_

_Il se raidit encore_. Et la Rôdeuse ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un bon réflexe pour un coupable qui allait être punis sévèrement.

- _Ce qu'il vous plaira, Ma Dame_, répondit-il.

- _Admirable réponse, Puissant Marteau. Hélas ! Elle ne résout pas mon dilemme_, fit la Vardenne avant de marquer une pause. _Par deux fois, tu as défié les ordres du capitaine Edric. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ni lui, ni toi, ni le reste de la compagnie n'auriez sans doute survécu. Ton exploit ne change cependant rien à ta désobéissance avérée. Tu as toi-même avoué t'être rendu coupable ; si je veux maintenir la discipline chez les Vardens, je suis obligée de te punir._

_- Oui, Ma Dame._

_- Peste soit de toi, Puissant Marteau ! Si tu n'étais pas le cousin d'Eragon _ou d'un Seigneur des Rôdeurs, _et si Ta stratégie avait été un brin moins efficace, je t'aurais fait pendre pour faute grave._

C'était donc pour ça que Nasuada lui avait demander de venir. Sylvie voyait où la Vardenne voulait en venir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas appliquer la loi de son peuple à une personne ne son sang si ce qu'il risquait était encore pire. Et puis, Roran était un Varden, pas un Rôdeur.

- Les lois de mon peuple ne sont pas en ta faveur, Roran, fit calmement la fille de Morzan. Et si tu fais valoir ton droit du sang à être juger selon elles, je ne pourrais pas te faire avoir moins de cent coups de fouet. Cinquante pas désobéissance. Et plus, si tu choisis cette désition, Nasuada perdra toute autorité sur ta destinée et aucun Rôdeur ne voudra obéir à une personne incapable de transformer les ordres pour les faire s'adapter aux circonstances. Ça sera à fin en tant que guerrier.

Sylvie n'avait pas bougé en faisant ce constat. Et oui, une des règles officieuse des Rôdeurs était qu'en cas de désobéissance, il ne fallait pas se faire prendre ou être irréprochable. Et Roran s'était fait prendre et n'était pas irréprochable.

- _Tu souhaites continuer à te battre pour les Vardens ?_ Demanda Nasuada à l'homme.

Question idiote, réponse évidente. Roran n'avait nul part où aller et il avait engager son honneur sur la victoire des Vardens. Il ne pouvait pas les quitter et garder la tête haute. Et c'est encore sans surprise que Roran choisit les cinquante coups de fouet. La plus part des gens commençait à demander que ça s'arrête encore le cinquième et le dixième. Lorsque Nasuada congédia Roran, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seule, sans compter les gardes du corps. Un silence s'installa de nouveau.

- Ils vont me tuer, finit par dire Sylvie. Les hommes de ma famille finiront par avoir ma peau. Entre mon fils trop loin de moi, Murtagh esclave de Galbatorix, Eragon qui est incapable de faire un pas sans se faire un nouvel ennemi et Roran qui a tout pour faire une brillante carrière militaire mais qui n'est pas capable de finesse. Sans oublier mon époux qui...

La Rôdeuse ne termina pas sa phrase. Karmal dar _**(1)**_. Elle avait gaffé comme la première des Sindlans _**(2)**_. Vraiment, ils allaient finir par la faire craquer. Elle commençait à être fatiguée par tout ça et elle n'en était même pas au plus difficile.

- Je te croyais veuve, signala Nasuada.

- Officiellement je le suis et pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était le cas. Maintenant, je ne peux t'en dire plus sans risquer la vie de mon compagnon.

- Ne suis-je pas digne de confiance ? Ne suis-je pas ton ami ?

- Ne rien dire et la base même d'un secret.

- Je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec toi.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Nasuada commença à avoir un fou rire nerveux et fut vite rejoint par Sylvie. Si elles finissaient cete histoire toujours vivante, ça serait un miracle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie voulut détourner la tête, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Ça ne soulagerait qu'elle, pas son cousin. Elle avait mal pour lui, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Roran ne demandait pas grâce même après trente coups de fouet. Et elle assistait comme tant de personnes. Elle avait à peine eut le temps d'aller dans sa tente se changer avant que ça commence.

- Je crois que personne ne vous en voudra si vous partez, fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était un homme discret. Le genre qu'elle remarquait à peine d'habitude et qui osait la peine la regarder lorsqu'ils savaient qui elle était. Le genre d'homme avec une main sur le cœur et l'autre tendu vers ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Sa vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Fille de Dragonnier et d'une espionne, elle aimait un guerrier et un espion. La vie était curieuse. Elle portait des vêtements en tissus grossier, alors cet homme voyait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et lui tendait la main, chose que jamais on lui proposera sans aucune raison si elle portait la soie la plus fine et précieuse.

- Vous êtes très pâle. Vous couvez peut-être quelque chose.

- Ce n'est rien, je me fais juste beaucoup de soucis pour ma famille. Mes frères et mon époux sont au front, expliqua-t-elle. Ça ira mieux quand ils seront là.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? Cet homme était un inconnu, mais elle sentait qu'il voulait juste l'aider.

- Je comprends. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais là pour vous aider. Je m'appelle Carm, rajouta-t-il en rougissant discrètement.

- Moi c'est Adonis.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Sylvie eut un pincement de cœur. Tôt ou tard, il cherchera à savoir comment elle allait et là il saura qu'elle lui avait menti et qu'elle n'était pas du même monde que lui. Si seulement elle pouvait continuer à être Adonis au moins une journée, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Que la seule raison pour laquelle elle pouvait être une autre était qu'elle voulait se mêler dans la foule.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait le rapport devant elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était sure que si les Étoiles avaient une raison de lui en vouloir, elle avait suffisamment sacrifier pour que les comptes soient nuls. Et pourtant. Elle n'allait pas piquer de crise, elle commençait à être au dessus de ça. Pourquoi les hommes de sa famille n'en rataient pas une ? Ils allaient finir par avoir sa peau. Mais avant elle allait tuer Roran. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire en ce bas monde, elle aurait sa peau. Quel Sindlan _**(3)**_ ! Et elle n'exagérait même pas.

Se battre à mains nues avec un Urgal. Certes, il avait eu raison d'arrêter les Urgals qui torturaient un pauvre bougre, d'ailleurs Nar Garzhvog était entrain d'avoir une « petite » et « tranquille » conversation avec eux, mais quand même. Si elle avait un jour des cheveux blancs, elle saurait pourquoi. Une chance qu'il y avait Servern et Katrina pour rattraper le coup, parce que sinon, avec la famille qu'elle avait, elle allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de passer un savon à son cousin. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Orrin était devenu alcoolique depuis le début de cette histoire. Elle se servit un verre de vin et le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de boire à la bouteille. De toute façon, après la dernière fois, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle retourne en première ligne dans l'immédiat.

- Dure journée... Fit une voix familière devant elle.

- T'ai-je dis qu'ils finiront par avoir ma peau ? Demanda la Rôdeuse à Nasuada qui venait de rentrer.

- De plus en plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront également la mienne.

- Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment Roran a pu perdre ses vêtements.

- N'y avait-il pas un Rôdeur dans cette troupe ?

- Si, mais je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir comment ça a été possible, finit par rire nerveusement Sylvie.

- Tu devrais te reposer, tu n'en peux presque plus.

- Dès que cette guerre est finie, je file à Edur vakna _**(4)**_ avec mon fils.

- Mais pas ton époux ?

- Il me cause suffisamment de traqua sans que je l'emmène avec moi lorsque je veux me détendre.

La Rôdeuse tendit le verre à son amie qui le prit. Aucune des deux n'avait eu une bonne semaine et on pouvait bien se demander pourquoi. Sylvie était heureuse d'avoir retrouver une certaine complicité avec Nasuada. Ses discutions avec la jeune Vardenne lui avaient manquées. Et puis, c'était toujours mieux d'avoir une personne avec qui vider une bouteille de vin que de boire toute seule, c'était moins triste.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait la carte devant elle. Ça y était presque, ils se préparaient à attaquer une ville de l'Empire. Une fois que ça serait fait, ils n'auront plus que deux option : la victoire ou la mort. Galbatorix ne pardonnera pas cet acte. Jamais. De toute façon, à part les espions du faux roi, personne ici n'avait envi que l'Alliance des Vardens perde une seule bataille. Trop de vie dépendait du résultat de cette bataille.

- Nous y serons dans deux jours, constata-t-elle.

- Espérons que le son _**(5)**_ Eragon soit de retour, signala Marjolaine.

- De toute façon, il nous faudra y aller.

- Si on dalmon _**(6)**_, même en n'y étant pas prêt. Je ne pourrai jamais donner cet ordre.

- C'est moi le Seigneur Rôdeur sous cette tente, si l'une d'entre nous doit le donner, ça serait moi.

- Aller vous allez en première ligne comme à votre habitude ?

- Comme tu viens de le signaler, il s'agit de mon habitude.

- Mais elle pourrait avoir changer.

- Si je m'étais cassée la jambe.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Cette fois-ci...

- Non, la coupa Sylvie devinant là où Marjolaine voulait en venir.

- Laissez-moi...

- Hors de question.

- Il faut que...

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Ma place...

- Est ici.

- Je...

- Tu, il, elle, on, nous, vous, ils et elles.

- Mais...

- Il s'agit de mon devoir.

- Et...

- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule.

- La dernière fois...

- Je n'en suis pas morte.

- Vous...

- La discutions est close.

- Vous ne comprenez pas !

Sylvie regardait sa suivante surprise. C'était la première fois que Marjolaine élevait la voix devant elle.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, pleura la servante. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais vous ne comprenez pas. C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas née sur vos Terres que vous ne comprenez pas. Pendant environ cinquante ans nous avons attendu que la Maison d'Imladris ait de nouveau un Seigneur. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que votre venue sur la Terre de vos ancêtres, mais surtout votre amour pour nous signifie pour votre peuple. Vous perdre est inimaginable pour la plupart d'entre nous.

- Marjolaine... murmura la Dame. Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui. Je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir vu mon fils prendre ma place sur le trône de la Maison d'Imladris. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je vous le promets.

La fille de Morzan était touchée par les paroles de sa suivante. Oui, elle ne comprenait pas tout. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais l'amour de son peuple, décrit par Marjolaine, valait bien tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait au cours de sa vie. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement à l'abri du danger. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

- Marjolaine, ce n'est pas contre toi que je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes. C'est juste que j'ai une tâche que je ne peux confier qu'à une personne en qui j'ai une confiance totale. J'aimerai que tu veuilles sur ma cousine et son enfant à naitre. Je veux que tu les protèges. Il n'y a que toi à qui je peux demander ça. Je ne confierai ma famille à personne d'autre.

La jeune Dame sentit sa suivante hocher positivement la tête. Marjolaine le fera. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas la perdre comme elle avait perdu tant d'autres amis.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie passa sa robe de combat au dessus de son elcalda _**(7)**_. Elle n'avait pas envi d'y aller. Aujourd'hui encore moins que d'habitude. Ce que lui avait dit Marjolaine la hantait, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être à sa juste place. Mais surtout, ça l'énervait. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas la personne la mieux dans sa peau, il fallait qu'on lui montre certaines des lacunes de son passé. Personne ne lui avait jamais signalé en face qu'elle n'était pas née en temps que Rôdeuse. Personne. Il lui avait fallu tant d'année pour entendre cette vérité de la bouche de l'un des siens. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était un Seigneur des Rôdeurs et que son peuple lui devait fidélité et respect... mais pas franchisse. Ça, c'était un luxe dont elle en avait pas beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'être la Gardienne d'Arlien. Même si ça n'avait pas été son propre choix. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait un jour dit Wedge. « Plus on est haut dans le monde, moins nous avons d'amis, c'est le poids du pouvoir ».

Il avait raison sur ce point comme sur beaucoup d'autres. Elle n'avait rien demandé et ses responsabilité l'obligeaient à être seule avec ses idées et ses envies. Seul son Devoir et ses actions pouvaient être visibles. Le reste devait être dans l'ombre. Ce n'était pas juste, mais il s'agissait de sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas en changer, même si elle le voulait. Elle doutait que sa décision de pousser son Roi à rentrer dans une guerre ouverte avait été juste. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus de douter ces temps-ci. Mais, elle savait une chose avec certitude.

Si elle pouvait retourner dans le passé et changer sa vie, elle retournerait au jour où elle avait rencontré Ren. Elle serait incapable de l'effacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois que plus le temps passe, plus Sylvie regrette d'avoir Roran pour cousin. Si elle ne finit pas en dépression, elle a de la chance.<strong>

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de commentaire aujourd'hui, je me relâche.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».<strong>_

_**(2) Injure rôdeur. En version polie, « crétins des Alpes », dans la traduction la plus proche est « connards congénitaux ». Singulier : Simdlan.**_

_**(3) Injure rôdeur. En version polie, « crétin des Alpes », dans la traduction la plus proche est « connard congénital ». Pluriel : Simdlans.**_

_**(4) La colline éveillée. Ville sur les Terres d'Imladris à côté d'un lac où le temps est plus doux qu'à Edoc'sil durant l'été.**_

_**(5) Seigneur, Dame. (Langue des Rôdeurs)**_

_**(6) Aller au combat. (Langue des Rôdeurs)**_

_**(7) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.**_


	42. Ma patiente favorite

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Petit rappel pour ceux qui prennent l'histoire en court de route, les Rôdeurs parlent entre eux en utilisant l'Espardarien _**(1)**_.

Dernier chapitre sur le tome 3. Enfin. Je vais bientôt pouvoir m'attaquer à la dernière ligne droite. J'ai hâte de commencer. Mais pour ça, il faut que je termine ce que j'ai commencé. Et oui, plus qu'un chapitre pour le tome 3.

J'ai hâte de l'avoir continué plus pouvoir commencer le dernier tome.

Allons-y, let's go ! Tous en piste !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 :<strong>** Ma patiente favorite.**

Sylvie se tenait droit trois pas en arrière, comme il convenait lorsque « Le Vieux » était présent et qu'elle le suivait. Murtagh n'avait pas été présent. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait maudire les Étoiles ou les bénir pour se fait. Elle avait entendu malgré elle ce qu'Eragon avait dit aux Elfes. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces Oromis et Glaedr, mais elle avait entendu la peine des Elfes. Une partie d'elle craignait que son jumeau soit encore appliqué dans la mort d'un proche d'Eragon. Elle n'osait pas prier pour que Murtagh n'y soit pour rien de peur que ça soit vain. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais penser à ce qu'elle allait voir était encore pire. Encore en tenue de combat, elle suivait son Roi assisté à un funeste spectacle. Une dizaine de Rôdeurs avaient trouvés la mort durant cette bataille. Qu'avait-elle fait le jour où elle avait forcé la main du « Vieux » pour que son peuple parte en guerre ? Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle sentait ses yeux la picoter.

- Ne pleure pas pour ceux dont l'heure était venue, Sylvie. Honore leur mémoire et laisse-les partir en te laissant en paix. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire, lui dit-il. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à nous terrer en attendant en tremblant le jour où le Briseur de Serments soit à nos portes.

- Mon Roi, fit-elle la voix enrouée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as suivi ton Devoir. Alors, ne te laisse pas abattre.

La jeune femme hacha la tête. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais il était vrai qu'elle devait être forte. Elle était un Seigneur des Rôdeurs, elle ne pouvait pas tomber en miette après chaque bataille quelque soit les conséquences de celle-ci. C'est donc en silence qu'ils continuèrent de visiter les blesser. Après, ils allèrent prier les Étoiles pour qu'elles accueillent les disparus parmi elles.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il y avait le vent qui venait vers elle. Il y avait le temps qui semblait figer. Il y avait le silence, mais surtout, il y avait les ténèbres qui allaient vers elle pour l'engloutir. Elle savait que sa seule issue était derrière elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était paralysée. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier à l'aide ou tomber par terre. Elle aurait dû le savoir que c'était un rêve bien trop doux, un rêve cachant un cauchemar. Mais elle sentait l'odeur des fleures dans le vent. Ça ne pouvait pas être un cauchemar si ça lui semblait si réel. N'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait pas être. Soudain, les ténèbres lui tombèrent dessus et elle chuta. Elle chuta dans les ténèbres encore plus profondes et encore plus montreuse que tout ce elle avait pu imaginer. Alors elle hurla.

C'est la douleur qui la réveilla. Karmal dar _**(2)**_. Elle venait de survivre à une nouvelle bataille sans une égratignure pour se blesser en tombant de son lit. C'était presque aussi ridicule que lorsqu'Éric était tombé dans les escaliers et avait fini dans une robe _**(3)**_. Elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer précipitamment dans sa tente.

- Ma Dame, allez-vous bien ? Demanda Marjolaine.

- Oui, tout va bien.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous à moitié par terre et à moitié dans votre couche ?

- Je trouvais cette position plus confortable pour dormir.

- La tête vers le bas ?

Sylvie redressa la tête suffisamment pour jeter un regard à sa suivante qui voulait dire « qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir m'aider ? ». Sa suivante compris le message et vint l'aider, mais quand cette dernière lui toucha le bras, la Dame gémit faiblement.

- Je crois qu'il est cassé.

- Curieusement, je croyais que c'était normal que je ne puisse plus bouger ma main, ironisa Sylvie.

- Je vais chercher votre guérisseur.

La brune ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi elle était le seul des Seigneur Rôdeur à avoir son propre guérisseur plus la soigner. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se blessait tout le temps. Enfin, il lui arrivait d'avoir des petites blessures. Enfin petites... La dernière, ou plutôt l'avant-dernière, était quand même des côtes brisées. Attendez cinq secondes. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, Marjolaine était partie en la laissant bloquée dans une position plus que gênante ? Elle n'aurait pas osé quand même. En fait si. La suivante était partie chercher le guérisseur en la laissant tête vers le sol. Karmal dar. Elle avait gagné le pompon avec Marjolaine. Sa servante ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

- Ah, mais, voilà ma patience favorite !

C'est à ce moment que Sylvie pensa qu'elle devait être maudite. Parmi toutes les personnes capables de jeter des sorts guérisseurs chez les Rôdeurs, il fallait que ce soit ce type qui soit chargé de veiller sur sa santé. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se fracasser la tête pour échapper à cet homme à l'humour spécial.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren regardait les étoiles. Un mauvais rêve l'avait tiré du sommeil. À vrai dire, il faisait des cauchemars depuis qu'il savait le Grand Parjure capable de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit d'une personne. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Murtagh. Être prisonnier de son propre corps sans pouvoir agir. Le cauchemar de toute personne normalement constituée. Comment pouvait-on imaginer un seul instant faire ça à un être vivant ? C'était la pire des tortures et en tortures, il savait de quoi il parlait vu qu'il connaissait les deux côtés du manche. À cette pensée, il eut froid. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne voyait pas le feu avec le même calme indifférent qu'avant.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait cette « fiancée » indésirable qui continuait à le coller. Elle avait de l'imagination cette petite, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de tenter de le mettre dans une situation délicate. S'il arrivait à rester ici sans devoir l'épouser pour des questions d'image, il était vraiment doué. Il imaginait la tête de sa Brunette s'il en épousait une autre. La blonde n'y survivrait pas. Encore une princesse guerrière et une naïve poupée de porcelaine, inutile de dire qui avait le plus de chance de gagner. En plus, si c'était à lui de désigner la gagnante, il choisirait Sylvie. Elle lui offrait une famille, pas l'autre. Et puis, une vie sans sa Brunette serait nettement moins intéressante. Alors, pourquoi choisir un foyer calme et ennuyeux lorsqu'il pourrait avoir une compagne attirant les ennuis et les aventures plus vite de son ombre ? Ça ne valait pas la peine de choisir une autre que la Brunette. C'était ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien s'il était tombé amoureux d'une femme qui méritait tous les sacrifices. Sa vie aurait été bien plus simple si son cœur s'était contenté d'une autre. Il avait bien conscience qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux plusieurs fois dans une vie, mais il n'avait pas envi d'essayer d'aimer une autre que sa Brunette. Il s'en moquait bien si elle était une magicienne donc vieillirait plus lentement que lui. Il en avait encore moins quelque chose à faire que le fait que lui être fidèle risquait de le conduire encore plus rapidement vers sa mort. Aux yeux de Ren, il fallait mieux vivre une seconde en étant aimer d'elle que de vivre cent ans sans avoir une place dans son cœur. Tant pis si on disait de lui qu'il vivait pour le rouge _**(4),**_ s'il faisait son Devoir, mais pas pour une bonne raison, ça ne regardait que lui. Lorsqu'il pensait à tout ça, il se sentait comme Beren qui aima Tinúviel. Quelle était cette chanson déjà ? Il avait sur le bout de la langue le premier vers. Il savait que dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il trouverait le reste des paroles. À près tout ça mère le lui avait chanté si souvent lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'ils vivaient dans une maison insalubre pour faire de la place au château pour la Maitresse de son père.

Longues étaient les feuilles, verte l'herbe,  
>Les ombellules hautes et belles,<br>Et dans la clairière on distinguait une lumière  
>Celle d'astres scintillants dans l'ombre.<br>Là dansait Tinúviel  
>Sur la musique d'une lointaine flûte,<br>Et la lumière des étoiles dans ses cheveux,  
>Et une lueur dans sa capeline.<p>

Là vint Beren des froides montagnes,  
>Et il erra perdu sous le feuillage,<br>Et là où coulait la rivière elfique  
>Il marcha seul et chagriné.<br>Son regard perça entre les feuilles de cigüe  
>Et il vit émerveillé des fleurs d'or<br>Massées sur son manteau et sur ses manches,  
>Suivant l'ombre de sa chevelure.<p>

L'enchantement allégea ses pieds las  
>Qui à travers monts éternellement erraient ;<br>Il s'empressa d'avancer, fort et vif,  
>Et se saisit des faisceaux scintillants de la Lune.<br>À travers les bois entremêlés du foyer d'Elfinesse  
>Elle s'enfuit légèrement les pieds dansants,<br>Et le laissa seul encore à errer  
>Dans la silencieuse forêt aux aguets.<p>

Il entendit souvent voler là le son  
>De pieds légers ainsi que les feuilles du tilleul<br>Ou de musique surgissant du sous-sol,  
>Vibrant en des vallées dissimulées.<br>Voici que les ramures de cigüe se posent flétries  
>Et qu'une à une gémissantes<br>Tombent les feuilles chuchotant, échouant  
>Tremblantes dans les bois hivernaux.<p>

Sans cesse il la chercha, se perdant loin  
>Là où les feuilles par le temps amassées,<br>Au clair de lune, sous le rayon d'étoile,  
>Frissonnant en des paradis glacés.<br>Son manteau soudain scintilla dans l'astre,  
>Comme sur un sommet, si haut, si loin,<br>Elle dansa, et à ses pieds, éparpillée  
>Une tremblante brume d'argent.<p>

Quand l'hiver passa, elle vint encore,  
>Et soudain son chant libéra le printemps,<br>Ainsi le réveil de l'alouette, la pluie tombante,  
>Et le bouillonnement de l'eau libérée.<br>Il vit le printemps des fleurs elfiques  
>Autour de ses pieds, et encore fut apaisé<br>Il espéra sa danse et son chant  
>Sur l'herbe sereine.<p>

Elle s'enfuit encore, vif il la suivit  
>Tinúviel ! Tinúviel !<br>Il l'appela de par son nom elfique ;  
>Et elle s'arrêta alors écoutant.<br>Un instant elle s'arrêta, et un sort  
>Sa voix jeta sur elle : Beren venait,<br>Et le destin s'abattit sur Tinúviel  
>Qui dans ses bras tombe rayonnante.<p>

Comme Beren regardait en ses yeux  
>Dans l'ombre de sa chevelure,<br>La frissonnante clarté des cieux  
>Il vit là reflétée miroitante.<br>Tinúviel le trésor d'elfinesse,  
>Immortelle vierge à la sagesse elfique,<br>Enserra sur lui l'ombre de sa chevelure  
>Et ses bras brillant comme l'argent.<p>

Longue fut la voie que la fatalité leur infligea  
>Au-delà des monts pierreux, froids et gris,<br>Par les couloirs dorés et la porte ténébreuse,  
>Et d'obscurs bois sans lendemain.<br>La mer de la Séparation se rua entre eux,  
>Et une dernière fois ensemble furent,<br>Et ils partirent autan  
>Chantant sans chagrin dans les bois. <em><strong>(5)<strong>_

Il était bien vrai qu'il aimerait la revoir juste une fois. Il espérait juste avoir plus de chance que Beren et de ne pas devoir courir à près elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Les Vardens avaient repris la route. Le plus dur restait encore à faire. Sylvie jeta un regard derrière elle. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de se retourner lorsqu'elle avançait, mais elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. En tout cas, devant eux venait le plus difficile. Si certains pouvaient croire que ce qui allait suivre allait être une partie de plaisir, ils se trompaient et ceux, qui comme elle, savaient que trop le fonctionnement de la guerre, pouvaient affirmer que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait s'unir ou sinon, c'était la fin. Mais le pire, c'était que personne ne pouvait savoir où cela mènerait.

En tout cas, elle savait où l'armée rebelle allait aller. Belatona. Avant dernière ville avant Urû'bean. Te une fouis là-bas, l'avenir de ce monde se jouera.

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre de transition (donc un peu plus court que la moyenne) avec un peu de Ren (je suis sure qu'il vous avait manqué). On approche du moment que vous attendez tous ! Il est déjà écrit et attends juste d'être taper, mais il ne le sera pas tant qu'on n'y sera pas.<strong>

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ne ce moment, je philosophe. Ça doit être parce que je veux que cette histoire reste sérieuse.**

**En tout cas, je suis contente de moi, j'ai une demi-page d'avance par rapport à mon timing pour finir mes chapitres. Un jour j'arriverai à avoir un chapitre d'avance. Vous verrez.**

**Ce n'est pas gagné, mais j'y crois ^^.**

**Il faut avoir des rêves dans la vie !**

**Je viens de réaliser un truc. Le tome 4, c'est surtout des batailles. Et j'ai horreur d'écrire sur les batailles. Ce n'est pas juste !**

**Je vais faire comment moi ? Je vais devoir improviser (pour changer (et l'ironie, on se calme (tu te rends compte que tu t'es mise à parler à toi-même (et ? (tu as conscience que la plupart des personnes considèrent que c'est un signe de folie (oui et alors ? (rien je vérifiai juste un truc))))))).**

**Je ne crois pas à avoir réussi à caser l'une de mes parenthèses extra-longues dans cette fic, bien voilà qui est fait.**

**C'est l'une de mes spécialités dans une autre de mes fics. Ma plus longue parenthèse fait quatre lignes (sur World, pas sur le site).**

**J'espère avoir bien choisit le poème et qu'il ne fait pas tache à ce moment là de l'histoire, mais je voulais le mettre. Voilà qui est fait même si je doute quand au fait que ça a été une bonne idée.**

**C'est vraiment dur d'écrire un chapitre quand on n'a pas d'idée sur quoi mettre dedans.**

**En parlant d'idée, j'en ai eu une géniale * petit rire sadique *. Sur ce coup-là, je me suis surpassée, même moi j'en suis surprise.**

**En tout cas, je ne couperais pas aux batailles du tome 4. J'aime pas les écrire mais je ne vais pas recopier le livre, ça serait stupide.**

**Il faut que je trouve comme je vais faire ça. Il me faut une idée. Pourquoi plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus c'est compliqué d'écrire ? Ce n'est pas juste, mais comme la vie ne l'est pas, je m'y habituerai et fera avec.**

**Je sens que je vais partir en live sur n'importe quel sujet autre que la bataille, mais je m'en moque.**

**Qu'est-ce que j'ai parlé aujourd'hui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. On s'en moque. Et puis, c'est bon pour le moral de parler pour ne rien dire et cela pour plusieurs raison. La première est que ça coute moins cher que d'aller voir un psy, la seconde est que pendant ce temps là je ne pense à rien juste à quelle ânerie je vais bien pouvoir dire. Et la troisième, trouvez-là, je suis à court d'idée comme pour la quatrième d'ailleurs.**

**C'est de plus ne plus dur que caser un nouveau nom pour Sylvie dans le chapitre mais je trouve toujours une astuce, c'est bien et j'espère que ça va continuer.**

**Allez, à la revoilure.**

_**(1) Langue des Rôdeurs.**_

_**(2) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(3) Mais si, rappelez-vous le chapitre 27. Même que ça les fait tous bien rire, sauf Éric, bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas à se promener en robe à près tout. Même s'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Que de souvenir, je me suis bien marré (presque comme une baleine) en écrivant cette scène.**_

_**(4) Lorsque les Rôdeurs disent qu'une personne « vie pour le rouge », ça veut dire que le concerné fait passer ses sentiments avant son Devoir, cette idée est péjorative. Même si elle fait son Devoir car, dans ce cas, ça sous-entend que si elle doit choisir, elle ne choisira pas les Rôdeurs mais ses désirs égoïstes.**_

_**(5) Poème tiré du **__**Seigneur des Anneaux**__** tome 1 livre 2 de Tolkien. Je pourrai vous trouver la page et le chapitre, mais j'ai la flemme de relire pour la troisième fois cette histoire surtout que me connaissant, je serais bonne pour lire les trois tomes.**_


	43. Mon épouse

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique sont les passages empruntés au livre._

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. Et aujourd'hui, nous parlons de bataille. Youpi. Comment ça je manque de joie rien qu'à l'idée ? J'ai dit « Youpi ».

Allez, c'est parti. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

Moteur ! Action !

Bonne lecture, et c'est parti pour le show !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43 :<strong>** Mon épouse.**

Sylvie baissa sa lame et faucha une nouvelle fois la vie d'une personne qui n'avait pas demandé à être sur son chemin. Elle avait encore laissé Marjolaine à l'abri au camp. Sa suivante devait être morte d'inquiétude, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi. Elle portait son elcalda _**(1)**_ et Arlien _** (2) **_n'avait jamais quitté son doigt. Et puis, d'après les informations transmises par leurs espions, c'était vivante que Galbatorix la voulait et vu la situation, elle ne devrait pas attendre plus de deux mois, au maximum, avant d'être délivrée. Et il fallait voir l'avantage. Si elle était prise, totalement le Grand Parjure essayera de tenir ce cher Arlien et si il y a bien que chose que les Anneaux des Rôdeurs n'aimaient pas, c'est bien d'être volés ou pris par la force à leur gardien légitimes.

Au fil du temps, Carmal _**(3)**_, pour ne citer que lui, avait réduit en cendre plus d'un indésirable qui avait voulu le prendre sans en avoir le droit. Et puis, elle ne pensait pas le dingue en chef suffisamment fou pour vouloir devoir porter à son doigt un bijou ayant la légère tendance à broyer l'os de la personne le portant. Elle se rappelait très bien qu'il ne lui avait fallu qu'une semaine avant qu'Arlien la marque à vie alors que son anneau voulait aspirer l'énergie d'une dizaine de personne. À vrai dire, elle n'avait encore jamais vu un Seigneur Rôdeur, ayant passé plus d'un an en étant un gardien, sans cicatrice faisant le tour de son doigt sous son anneau. Il fallait croire que quand les Dragons les avaient enchantés, ils leur avaient donné un peu de leur caractère également en plus de la magie. Et comme si ce n'était pas une tache assez lourde que celle d'être un Seigneur des Rôdeurs. Mais passons. À près tout c'était dangereux de critiquer des êtres vivants faisant la taille et le poids de montagnes, même s'ils étaient morts depuis longtemps.

Un autre geste et une nouvelle vie volée avant que ce soit l'heure. C'était toujours à ces moments qu'elle regrettait le plus de pouvoir sentir les sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient. La peur, la colère, le désespoir, la haine... C'étaient les émotions les plus courantes dans une bataille, mais parfois, il arrivait qu'il y ait également de l'espoir. Un maigre et mince espoir. Mais un espoir quand même. Cet espoir, elle le savait fragile et près à être réduit à l'état de cendre à n'importe quel moment. Et cet espoir, il avait quitté les habitants de Belatona qui avaient compris que leur cité était envahie. Ce moment était celui qu'elle haïssait durant la guerre. Celui où tout semble vain et que plus rien n'a d'importance car la seule issus est la mort. Peut-être que l'origine de cette haine venait du fait qu'elle avait connu ce moment. Oui, personne ne le savait, mais à Slytha'baen _**(4)**_, jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir réussir. Tom, Éric, Laura et même ce traite de Phœbus avaient dit aux autres Rôdeurs qu'elle y avait toujours cru et que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient tenu à cinq contre une armée le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que l'armée de la Maison de Magdalam _**(5)**_ arrive. En tout cas, elle seule savait que si elle avait été seule, elle aurait baissé les bras et elle ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. On voulait la faire passer pour une grande guerrière alors qu'elle savait très bien que personne par la guerre ne devient grand. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait au peuple pour retrouver courage dans les situations les plus difficiles. Alors, elle devait faire comme si elle n'avait jamais peur et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle n'était pas être la gardienne d'Espa _**(6)**_, mais elle connaissait son Devoir et elle était la Sonla _**(7)**_. Elle connaissait ses Obligations. Elle devait être forte pour son peuple.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait toujours refusé qu'on lui efface les cicatrices qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait trois ans. Pas par colère contre son père, mais parce qu'elle voulait ce souvenir qu'on pouvait se blesser si vite et si rapidement sans comprendre tout de suite ce qui ce passait, juste parce qu'on a fait une chose et que ce n'était pas le moment de la faire. Non, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait pardonné à son père. Elle l'avait fait quand il était mort. Morzan n'était pas l'homme le plus doux mais, c'était son père. Cette raison à elle seule suffisait pour qu'elle lui pardonne tout comme sa tante avait pardonné à son petit frère et n'avait jamais pu lui reprocher ses actions même quand il avait trahi les Dragonniers.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lorsque le soleil s'était couché, il était rouge. Beaucoup de sang était appelé à couler cette nuit. Ren priait ses ancêtres. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais comment pouvait-il est être autrement quand sa Précieuse, sa Dame, sa Belle, sa Brunette était quelque part entrain de faire la guerre.

- Que fais-tu ?

- En quoi cela peut-il te regarder Murtagh ? A moins que tu sois encore venu me frapper dans ma chambre ? Fit Ren sournoisement.

- Si les Vardens réussissent à prendre Belatona, je devrai aller « défendre » Dras-Leona, répondit le fils de Morzan.

- Et ? Demanda le Rôdeur.

- Et quoi ?

- Termine ta phrase, mon ami, que je puisse te répondre.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi Syl' t'avait choisi. Toi et pas un autre. Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour que ce soit _toi_.

- Je priais.

- Tu priais ?

- Bravo, tu sais entendre, mais sais-tu écouter ?

- Arrêtes.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me frapperas ? Tu me tueras ? Tu briseras le cœur de ta jumelle ?

- Arrêtes de jouer avec mes nerfs.

- C'est plus fort que moi.

- Nous aurions pu être amis.

- En effet, mais il y a une chose qui nous sépare et nous rapproche.

- Sylvie.

- Exactement. Mon épouse. Je l'ai épousée et tu me détestes car j'ai pris le cœur de ta sœur. Mais tu as oublié un détail, mon cher beau-frère.

- Et lequel je te prie ? En soupirant.

- Le cœur d'une femme, on ne le force pas. On le gagne si on s'en montre digne. Oui, j'ai tué beaucoup de monde, j'ai même tué certains de mes frères Rôdeurs, et je suppose que tout ce qui m'attend, après mon dernier souffle, est au mieux le néant. Mais si une femme comme la mienne a pu me choisir, moi, et me conserver son amour malgré tout, alors, j'ai que je valais plus que je le croyais moi-même. Je suis peut-être qu'un espion, un traitre, mais, dans ses yeux, je suis bien plus que ça. S'il y a un paradis, c'est là qu'il se trouve, dans le feu de son regard. Une fois mort, mon âme rôtira peut-être à côté de celle de Galbatorix, et je le mérite, mais il y a une part de moi que nul n'aura. Celle qui est à elle. Et ça, je te le souhaite de tout mon cœur.

Il y avait beaucoup plus que des mots dans ce discourt. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus fort, de plus beau, de plus pur. Oui, chaque syllabe n'était pas que des sons. Elles étaient aussi mille serments qu'il faisait à celle dont il parlait. On sentait que de cette femme, il pourrait parler pendant des heures juste pour dire à quel point il l'aimait, alors pour faire son éloge, le temps n'était pas un problème. Murtagh enviait cet amour qu'il sentait. Cet amour d'un être pour un autre et qui se savait aimer en retour. Mais la seule femme avec qui il pourrait songé à fonder une famille lui était inaccessible.

- Je dois partir pour Dras-Leona, annonça Murtagh.

- Ah.

- Je vais sans doute devoir me battre contre ma sœur, qui est accessoirement ta femme, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « ah ».

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? De ne pas y aller ? Allons, toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu iras car tu peux à peine mettre tes bottes sans en recevoir l'ordre.

- Tu vas trop loin !

- Aurais-je mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible ?

Murtagh lui lança un regard furieux. Ren faillit faire un pas en arrière, mais il se retint de justesse. Comme quoi fréquenter un Roi Cinglé Accroc à la torture, ça aide à avoir un certain self-control.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as torturé, lança cruellement le fils de Morzan.

- Je t'avais dis que j'avais mérité d'être damné.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes, quand même.

- Même si c'est le cas, je n'oserai jamais te faire un tel affront. Surtout que ce n'est pas ton pardon que je recherche.

- Mais celui de ma sœur.

Le Rôdeur acquiesça. Oui, si Sylvie lui pardonnait, alors il était le plus heureux des hommes.

- Je pourrai le lui dire.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, affirma Ren.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu sais que ça la blessera et que si il y bien une personne à qui tu ne veux pas faire de mal, c'est bien « Elle ».

Murtagh avait entendu l'autre parler de sa sœur. La façon dont il avait dit « Elle ». Il avait l'impression que dire le prénom de son épouse risquera de torturer cet homme. Et il l'avait dit avec une telle précaution comme si il avait eu peur de le souiller. Il détesta l'homme à ce moment comme il ne l'avait jamais haït. Ce n'était pas juste qu'un salopard comme lui ait le droit à un peu de bonheur sur cette terre et qu'un type comme lui qui a morfler tout se vie doit faire avec et continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu viendras avec moi, fit le dragonnier en guise d'au revoir.

Ren soupira. Murtagh le détestait avec de bonnes raisons et c'était ça le pire. Il devait faire comme si il s'en moquait alors qu'à ses yeux, ça avait de l'importance. Il voulait que Brunette soit heureuse mais il participait au déchirement de sa famille. Que disait le proverbe ? Ah oui. « L'amour est la seule torture que tous les êtres vivants veulent connaitre ». Le pire était que c'était vrai. Même si c'était à refaire, même si il pouvait changer ça, Ren serait incapable de renoncer à l'amour de sa Brunette.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie était plus qu'en colère contre Orrin. Ce Roi de... non, elle ne le dirait pas, ça ne se faisait pas. Saloprie de bien-séance qui lui disait quoi dire te quoi penser. En tout cas, il était venu la voir après la bataille. Il voulait qu'elle convainque Nasuada de rompre leur alliance avec les Urgals. Il avait jusqu'à lui en donner l'ordre et elle l'avait remis à sa place sans aucune pitié. Il se prenait pour qui pour la prendre de haut ? Elle n'était pas Reine, mais elle n'était pas l'un de ses sujets. Ça oui, il avait bien changé le Roi du Surda. Maintenant il n'avait jamais une bouteille de vin loin de lui. Elle le voyait bien venir à réclamer le trône de Galbatorix et elle savait déjà ce qu'il ferait. Jamais il ne respectera l'indépendance des Rôdeurs, il les voudra à sa botte au détruit. Comme le tyran. Non, elle ne le laissera pas faire.

Une promesse avait été faite et elle ne la laissera pas être brisée tout comme elle ne laissera pas son peuple perdre sa liberté. On ne se bat pas contre un félon pour en mettre un autre à sa place. Laissez ça être sera faire de la situation un vrai Car_dla_d (7). Et ça, c'était inadmissible. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait en parler directement à Nasuada. La Rôdeuse espérait juste que la Vardenne ne se laissera pas convaincre de faire cette erreur. Kastal_da_r (9). Elle aimerait tant que sa vie soit un peu plus simple même si elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle n'était pas de ses gens qui avaient le droit à une vie tranquille. Parfois, elle le regrettait. Enfin, parfois était plutôt souvent. Mais dans le fond elle savait une chose. C'était ce pourquoi elle était née. C'était sa vie. Et quand elle voyait Servern ou Ren, elle ne regrettait rien.

Rien sauf deux choses. N'avoir pas été une bonne mère ou une bonne épouse. Tout comme elle aurait dû aller vivre avec son fils, elle aurait dû aller chercher son mari. C'était ses devoirs de femme et elle les avait oubliés pour d'autres devoirs. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, mais elle l'avait fait. Aujourd'hui, elle se le reprochait, même si ce n'était totalement sa faute. Une question la tourmentait sans qu'elle ose se l'avouer. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer, qu'aurait-elle fait pour que ça n'arrive pas ? Aurait-elle fait exactement la même chose ?

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que oui. Elle ne changerait presque rien sauf quelques détails. Elle le savait et c'était ça le pire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie se tenait droite dans une robe propre. Les Chats-Garous rentraient dans la danse. Tous les personnages importants de la Rébellion étaient donc là, dans la grande salle du château à attendre. Sauf le Roi Orrin occupé ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, il pouvait ce montrer stupide envers les étrangers. La Rôdeuse était à la droite de son Roi, prête à agir comme il le voudra. Elle faillit avoir un petit sourire à cette pensée qui aurait dit qu'elle finira par se plier aux règles du jeu dans lequel elle était empêtrée d'une si belle manière ? Pas elle en tout cas. En tout cas, avoir une ouïe fine lui permettait d'entendre Nasuada qui parlait si bas qu'à deux pas du trôné, la fille de Morzan faillit ne rien entendre.

_- Si seulement nous obtenions leur soutien..._

_- Qu'exigeront-ils ? L'interrogea Jörmundur. Nos coffres sont presques vides, et notre avenir incertain._

C'est remuant à peine les lèvres que Nasuada répondit.

- _Ils ne désirent peut-être rien de plus qu'une chance d'éliminer Galbatorix_, fit-elle avant de faire une pause. _ Sinon, il nous faudra autre chose que de l'or pour les persuader de rejoindre nos rangs._

_- On peut toujours leur offrir quelques tonneaux de crème, intervint Eragon._

Sylvie faillit lever les yeux au ciel. On en parlait pas de matou comme dans les fermes mais de Chats-Garous. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Les derniers pouvaient se montrer légèrement mortels. Pas sûr que l'idée de recevoir des tonneaux de crèmes leur plaise. En tout cas, si leur chef était la moitié des chats-garous qu'elle fréquentait il fallait mieux l'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi. Un page entra et annonça les visiteurs. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient impressionnants ces chat-garoux.

_Aucun des chat-garou ne parut remarquer les gens qui les regardaient, alignés de part et d'autre de la salle, jusqu'à l'instant où Grimmrr parvient à la hauteur d'Angela, l'herboriste. Debout près de Roran, elle tricotait une chaussette rayée à l'aide de six aiguilles. Les yeux de Grimrr s'étrécirent, ses cheveux se hérissèrent -de même que les poils de ses gardes-, ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur deux crocs blancs recourbés, et il émit un sifflement sonore. Levant le nez de sa chaussette, Angela lâcha avec une tranquille insolence_ deux petits sons d'enfants.

- _Cui cui._

Pour le coup Sylvie faillit soupirer alors que Grimmrr semblait prêt à faire sa fête à l'herboriste. La Rôdeuse avait bien conscience qu'Angela était Angela, mais pour le coup, elle lui demandera une explication si tout ce passe bien.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire ou un détail que j'ai utilisé, je peux y répondre.<strong>

**J'ai mis un peu de guimauve, ça faisait longtemps et ça me manquait ^^.**

**et surtout, j'ai réussit à parler de la bataille sans trop m'étendre dessus ! C'est génial, j'en suis contente !**

**Je crois avoir utilisé beaucoup de vocabulaire bizarre aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore écrit une page et je suis déjà à cinq mots où il faut une légende.**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi le passage avec Murtagh. Je trouve que je le fais sembler un peu trop jaloux, mais il l'est, même dans les livres. Et puis Murtagh a quand même une bonne raison de ne pas aimé Ren. Je le comprends.**

**Oui, j'aime en faire baver à mes personnages. Ça leur donne de la profondeur.**

**Et puis vu les circonstances leur vie ne peut pas être un long fleuve tranquille. Ça serait beaucoup moins drôle à lire ou à écrire.**

**Premier chapitre sur le tome 4. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. En tout cas, c'est trop tard, je ne vais pas le réécrire de nouveau.**

**Mon blabla et le vocabulaire prennent presque une page. Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé par pur accident. D'habitude c'est moi qui fais ça en rajoutant un bonus. Là je n'ai même pas eu à le faire.**

**Ça a été tout seul comme une lettre à la poste.**

**Enfin, comme une lettre à la poste... Il a quand même fallu l'écrire.**

**Et ça, ça prend du temps.**

**Beaucoup de temps.**

**Beaucoup, beaucoup.**

**Vous avez compris l'idée. Ça m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire.**

**Ce qui est assez logique car j'évite le plus possible de recopier le livre.**

**Car ça me fait chier.**

**Pas le livre, mais le recopier.**

**C'est vrai que c'est chiant, en fait, on fait toujours la même chose et ça prend deux fois plus de temps à écrire car il faut lire mot par mot.**

**Ce qui est très chiant.**

**Et ça, je ne le supporte pas.**

**Car vraiment, ça me fait chier et pas qu'un peu.**

**Mais vous avez compris l'idée. **

**Et à force de parler de caca, maintenant, j'ai envie d'aller au toilette.**

**Alors je n'ai qu'une seule chose à rajouter pour ma défense :**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.<strong>_

_**(2) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

_**(3) Anneau de la Maison de Magdalam. **__**Carmal**__** veut dire feu dans la langue des Rôdeurs.**_

_**(4) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs. Il y a eu une bataille contre Galbatorix que les Rôdeurs ont failli perdre. Ils ne doivent la victoire qu'à l'arrivé tardive de renforts venant des Terres de Magdalam. Sylvie a participé à cette bataille.**_

_**(5) Huitième Maison des Rôdeurs. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'armée. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Carmal. Son Seigneur est Angélique.**_

_**(6) Anneau appartenant au Roi, ou à la Reine, des Rôdeurs. Le roi en prend possession cinq ans après son couronnement. C'est à ce moment qu'il renonce à être le Gardien de l'Anneau de sa Maison et qu'il donne son titre de Seigneur des Rôdeurs à son héritier. Il a son nom, Espa, à partir de la contraction du nom de la **__**pierre d'Espareldar**__** dont il est taillé. Dans la langue des Rôdeurs, le nom de la pierre qui le compose, **__**Espareldar**__**, veut dire « Voyager loin ».**_

_**(7) Prince ou princesse héritier du trône (Langue des Rôdeurs).**_

_**(8) Juron rôdeur qui dit que la situation ne sera pas pire même si il se mettait à pleuvoir de la bouse.**_

_**(9) Juron rôdeur. Il veut dire « ça fait chier ».**_


	44. La fille en cuir

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_Si le passage est tiré du livre, il est écrit en italique._

Je sais ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien. Je le sais et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais il faut bien que je face progresser l'histoire alors je vais zapper un peu (beaucoup de chapitres).

Je ne sais pas encore lesquels et peut-être que je n'aura pas à le faire, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'espère ne pas à avoir à passer un trop gros passage.

Désolée, mais c'est ça où sinon j'avance pas.

Je pense que ce chapitre va faire comme le précédent et reprendre des morceaux par-ci par-là de l'histoire. C'est le plus simple. Et puis ça permet d'avancer rapidement l'histoire. C'est donc parfait.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils sont un peu court à mon gout. Il faudrait que je trouve un truc pour les rallonger.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 44 :<strong>** La fille en cuir.**

Sylvie se tenait près d'Elva. La Rôdeuse était venue retrouver l'enfant dès qu'elle avait su ce qu'Eragon faisait. Il pouvait autant sauver cette enfant que la détruire comme il avait failli le faire d'Elva. Dans tous les cas, l'avenir du nouveau-née en sera bouleversé. En tout cas, le fille de Morzan se tenait prête à aider son petit frère. Elle ne le laissera pas pourrir la vie d'un innocent aussi facilement que la première fois. Pour l'instant, elles osaient à peine respirer de peur de distraire le Dragonnier. Durant leur attente, les heures étaient devenues jours, minutes heures et secondes minutes. Mais elles savaient que c'était encore pire pour la famille de l'enfant. Même si Sylvie faisait confiance à Eragon, elle se méfiait de la magie. Bien entendu, jamais elle ne l'aurait confier de façon claire et explicite à Nasuada, mais elle était d'accord avec la Vardenne sur une partie du sujet. Mais bon, en politique il ne faut jamais donner d'arme à son adversaire même si il s'agit d'un ami, et surtout si c'est un ami.

Soudain, le jeune homme sortit de la tente. Dans ce silence, la Rôdeuse se sentit étouffer. Elle tint la main d'Elva jusqu'à ce qu'elle furent devant l'enfant. Ou plutôt, Elva l'emmena voir l'enfant. Le bébé était beau. La femme sentit son cœur se pincer en la voyant. Elle lui faisait penser à Servern.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait son petit frère s'entrainer à l'épée. Il y avait encore du boulot. Ça, c'était sûr. Il voyait son adversaire, il voyait les danger. Ça c'était bon. Mais il y avait un problème. Il voyait, mais ne regardait pas. Il ne pensait pas à chercher là où il fallait frapper. Et puis la défense d'Eragon s'était relâcher, il prenait des risques inutiles. Dans la plus part des temps, c'est une façon de se battre correcte, mais tôt ou tard, et plutôt tôt que tard, Eragon devra affronter le Grand Parjure et pas sûr qu'il attende que le fils de Brom trouve son point fiable avant de le vaincre. Elle parierait plutôt sur le contraire. Si elle lui proposait des cours d'escrime, il les refuserait de peur de la blesser à cause de leur grande différence de force. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider de façon directe.

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais pas impossible. Rien ne vaut un défit pour rester en forme.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La Rôdeuse entendait les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le camp. Les soldats ne devaient même pas avoir conscience qu'ils s'étaient installés devant sa tente. Elle comprenait leur craintes au sujet des magiciens. Elle avait les même. Sauf qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie également. Sa situation était moins grave que celle de ces hommes. Soudain, il dirent un nom.

_- A ce propos, vous avez entendu parler de Lord Barst ?_

_- Il paraît qu'après, il lui a mangé le cœur._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est histoire ?_

_- Barst..._

_- Barst ?_

_- Tu sais bien, le conte qui a un domaine près de Gil'ead._

_- Celui a lancé ses chevaux dans le Ramr par défit ?_

Sylvie n'avait vraiment pas envi de savoir quelles horreurs cet être avait encore commis. Surtout avant de dormir. Et encore plus si elle les connaissait déjà.

_- Pour moi c'est de la magie,_ fit un des homme.

- _Parce que tu vois des vilains magiciens partout !_

- Tous ne sont pas vilain. Regarde la fille en cuir.

- Arya ?

- Non, la Rôdeuse qui est souvent dans l'entourage de Dame Nasuada.

- Avec des grands yeux noirs et des cheveux aile-de-corbeaux ?

- Oui.

- Moi elle me fait peur.

Il parlait d'elle, pour le coup, il fallait bien qu'elle intervienne. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle n'avait pas du tout envi d'entendre ça. C'est donc silencieusement qu'elle se rapprocha du groupe.

- Ah oui ? Elle est toute fine.

- Pendant la bataille des Plaines Brulantes, je l'ai vu se battre au corps à corps avec un type...

- C'est vrai que j'aimerai aussi faire du corps à corps avec elle, le coupa un autre en riant.

- Ce n'est pas poli de couper la parole d'un autre, intervint Sylvie.

Le groupe d'homme la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans leur esprits pour connaître la question qu'ils avaient en tête. Qu'avait-elle bien pu entendre ? La réponse était simple tout.

- En parlant d'impolitesse, je suis obligée de venir vous déranger car demain, je vais avoir une dure journée et vu l'heure avancer de la nuit, j'aimerai pouvoir dormir un peu. Ma tente étant largement à porter de voix d'ici, j'aimerai savoir si vous pouvez baisser d'un ton. Merci et que les Étoiles veillent sur vous tous.

La jeune femme commença à partir avant de se retourner.

- Autre sujet. Barst n'est pas un magicien, c'est juste un fumier à pulsion particulièrement sadique. Sur ce, bonne nuit, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître comme elle était venue.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle dorme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle entendait une voix d'homme lui dire le serment d'Imladris. « De la Maison de mes ancêtre je fus banni. Par la traversée de la Grande Mer loin de mon passé je parti. Ici je resterai, ainsi que mes descendants, jusqu'à la fin du temps ». Curieux. C'était sans doute Arlien qui lui envoyait encore un souvenir ou un message très bien caché. Elle ne savait pas quoi en panser. En tout cas, celui à qui elle faisait peur n'allait pas être rassuré par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait l'homme devant elle. Il s'agissait d'un Rôdeur de sa Maison. Ce qu'elle allait faire... Si ça avait été une affaire avec des Rôdeurs concernés, le message serait très mal passé. Par chance, ce n'était pas le cas. L'homme attendait qu'elle parle la première. Étant d'un rang inférieur à celui de la brune, il ne pouvait parler de sa propre initiative. Si il le faisait, ça serait très discourtois de sa part. Une question d'étiquette idiote.

- Al gardan dal, Espardan _**(1)**_, le salua-t-elle.

- Al gardan dal, Mi Sonla _**(2),**_ lui répondit-il comme le voulait la coutume.

- Je t'ai fait venir pour une mission assez délicate. À vrai dire, tu as le droit de la refuser si ton honneur te dit de ne pas le faire.

- C'est tout à votre honneur de me le dire.

- Connais-tu mon cousin par ma mère ?

- Je vois de qui il s'agit.

- J'aimerai que tu l'accompagnes lors de sa prochaine mission. Je sais que ça peut être compris que je mets en doute ses qualités de combattants, mais c'est faux. Ce que je mets en doute, c'est son sens politique et de la prudence la plus élémentaires.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un problème pour l'instant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu la moindre leçon de stratégie guerrière.

- Pour l'instant, il n'en a pas besoin.

- Le problème est dans le « pour l'instant ».

Sylvie s'assit derrière son bureau. Pour l'instant, les arguments de son subordonné étaient censés. Mais elle doutait qu'ils soient exactes dans les situations où Roran ne sera pas pousser à l'extrémité.

- Mon cousin est illettré.

L'homme était surpris. Ce n'était parce que c'était considéré comme l'éducation minimal chez leur peuple qu'il en allait de la même chose des autres.

- J'ai besoin de savoir une personne de confiance près de lui pour assurer qu'on ne le trompe pas sur le contenu de ses ordres, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et je serai cette personne de confiance.

- Tu es de ma Maison, alors oui.

L'homme la regarda. Elle voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait au sens caché de ses paroles. Ça lui donna envi de soupirer, mais elle ne le pouvait pas pour l'instant.

- Alors, ça sera un honneur pour moi de remplir cette mission, répondit l'homme.

- Parfait. Officiellement, tu seras un magicien de soutient.

- Et officieusement, je veille sur votre cousin.

- Comme si il était du sang d'Imladris.

Elle vit l'homme frémir. C'était normal. Si il échouait, c'était comme si il avait laissé mourir l'un des princes de sa Maison. Mais il était trop tard pour lui pour faire marche arrière.

- Mi Sonla _**(3)**_, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Elle congédia l'homme et il quitta la tente. Parfois, elle se sentait si vieille. Elle avait une famille assez compliqué, un peuple à servir et protéger et un rôle, dont elle n'avait jamais voulu, à remplir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren n'aimait pas ça. Il ne savait pas ce que Galbatorix avait en tête, mais envoyer Murtagh et lui à Dras-Leona... Le Grand Parjure voulait que la secte des Cinglés d'Helgrind soit réduite à néant ou quoi ? Certes, le fils de Morzan avait un peu de sens de la politique et la délicatesse de la politesse, mais lui... Trois fois. C'était le nombre de fois exacte qu'il avait failli tuer quelqu'un et il n'était ici que depuis une demi-heure. Il n'allait jamais tenir le coup. Ou cette « religion » cruelle allait se retrouver avec quelques membres de moins. Ça ne sera pas une grosse perte. Après Ren se fera surement engueuler, mais les engueulades de Murtagh ou de Galbatorix, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, alors... Il s'en remettra. Surtout que si le Rôdeur avait raison, les chances qu'il retourne à Urû'baen avec les impériaux étaient assez fiables. Même si il ne le reconnaitra jamais, ça lui faisait peur. Il avait des « et si » plein le cœur. Il s'était passé du temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa Brunette et si elle avait changé. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais comment réagira-t-elle en le voyant en chaire et en os après tout ce temps ? Il ne savait pas et était terrifier par le fait de découvrir prochainement la réponse.

L'homme soupira. Il essayera d'éviter le plus possible sa Brunette, elle méritait beaucoup mieux que lui. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le laisse partir tranquillement. Elle voudrait une explication et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Il se mit à nettoyer ses armes.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait le dragon rouge sur la muraille. Il venait de se déplacer, mais ça e voyait que c'était juste pour une question de confort. La Rôdeuse détestait ça. Pas le fait que Thorn ne face rien, le fait qu'il était là tout comme Murtagh. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son jumeau, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait faire passer son Devoir avant ses sentiments. Comme elle comprenait sa tante qui n'avait pas pu accepter le bannissement de Morzan. Savoir son frère dans le camp adverse était douloureux. Dans le fond, elle ne savait pas si elle ne préférait pas l'époque où elle le croyait mort. Toute aussi horrible qu'elle avait été, la douleur était moins forte et plus supportable. Elle savait bien que c'était plus qu'horrible de penser ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait si sale d'avoir ses pensées. Dire qu'elle osait dire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'une part d'elle le préférerait mort que vivant. C'était une honte et elle le savait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il fallait mieux mourir qu'être esclave que c'était l'avis de tout le monde.

Elle savait que ça n'arrangerait rien mais l elle ne dirait pas non à un verre de vin. Le seul problème était que ce n'était pas son style. Elle refusait de devenir comme son père, abrutie par l'alcool. Ce lieux lui donnait vraiment le bourdon. Il y avait quelque chose de désespérant ici. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle le sentait.

Elle décida de vérifier son elcalda _**(4)**_.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Murtagh venait de recevoir ces ordres. Quelque part parmi ces Vardens, les deux seules femmes qui avaient de l'importance pour lui risquaient devoir une horrible surprise et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y changer. Il devait enlever celle qu'il aimait et débarrasser l'Empire de son beau-frère. Pour le premier ordre, il ne savait pâs comment lutter contre mais pour le deuxième... Il y avait peut-être une solution. Le Dragonnier eut un sourire. Galbatorix n'avait jamais dit comme le Rôdeur devait quitter les service du Roi. Le fait était qu'il supportait à peine son cher et adoré beau-frère, mais Sylvie ne l'avait pas épousé pour rien, ça c'était plus que sûr.

Il eut un soupir. Ça allait marcher parce qu'il était sûr que ces deux-là s'aimaient d'un amour du même genre que ceux des contes et légendes de son enfance.

Il regarda son épée.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment j'écris des chapitres qui me semble vraiment courts. Dites moi si ça vous gène pour me rassurer ou pas... Je m'en moque. Je sollicite votre avis.<strong>

**En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec vous, ce chapitre été vraiment court. **

**J'en suis désolée, mais je vous promet que vous ne regretterez pas le chapitre suivant.**

**Je sais, c'est nul. Mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire.**

**A la revoilure.**

*** S'enfuit en courant ***

*** Jette des cookies aux lecteurs pour les occuper pendant qu'elle fuit ***

*** Évite un piège de justesse ***

**Je vais finir par croire que vous me reprocher quelque chose, mais quoi ?**

*** Manque de se faire raccourcir que quelques centimètres ***

**Je crois avoir compris le message.**

**A la revoilure (again)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Salut-à-toi, Rôdeur. (langue des Rôdeurs)<strong>_

_**(2) Salut-à-toi, Altesse. (langue des Rôdeurs)**_

_**(3) Mon Prince/ma Princesse (dans cette phrase, le « mon/ma » est utilisé comme marque de respect et de soumission).**_

_**(4) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.**_

* * *

><p>Pour me faire pardonner, voici une petite leçon de vocabulaire (ça faisait longtemps) : Phrase en Espardarien.<p>

Al nadä : _**Littéralement : le rien. L'équivalent, c'est sans importance.**_

Mi Sonla : _**Mon prince/ma Princesse (dans cette phrase, le « mon/ma » est utilisé comme marque de respect et de soumission).**_

Falma mis que dëlos mis : _**C'est ma faute j'en suis désolé(e) (Langue des Rôdeurs). **__**Dëlos**__** exprime l'idée d'une faute qu'on ne se pardonne pas. Littéralement : la faute est mienne, la désolation est mienne.**_

Que en laqual dar : _**Que se passe-t-il ? (langue rôdeuse).**_

Al gardan dal, Sonrar Imladris : _**Salut-à-toi, Seigneur d'Imladris (langue des Rôdeurs).**_

Nadä denmal, espardan. Bien lado, erän tomba en ladal : _**Rien d'immédiat, Rôdeuse. Bien joué, je suis tombée dans ton piège. Langue des Rôdeurs.**_

Ada ques wildia on portan keïstan, por mies kien, don cimtras quarlid dol falm dar. Däik el constaö nivhu tragnalio flimno dör. Maïs dotre quìa gualde : _**Tu aurais pu être mon père à la place du mien, ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être parce qu'il le fallait. Peut-être parce que nos vies devaient être de drôles de tragédies. Langue des Rôdeurs.**_

Cal nadia dïs no fisdal desis find del con si on dalmon, que sus notaficas sil madfa ka don sol erden, cita calmement la brune. En quien dal notaficas : _**« Seul les proies sont pressées de combattre, les chasseurs préfèrent qu'il soit l'heure. Et nous sommes des chasseurs », citation d'une lettre écrite par le premier Roi des Rôdeurs aux elfes (cette lettre a été entièrement écrite dans la langue des Rôdeurs ce qui a été moyennement apprécier par le Roi elfique de cette époque).**_


	45. Stupide

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**Le voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Curieusement, il a été bien plus facile à écrire que le précédent.

Sans doute parce que je savais déjà quoi mettre dedans avant de commencer sa rédaction.

Merci pour toutes vos menaces de morts, elles m'ont touchée. Si, si. Même les colis piégés.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Maintenant, un petit message pour les timides. Oui, vous les invisibles qui ne laissés aucune trace de votre passage. Vous voyez le petit cadre à la fin du chapitre ? C'est pour donner votre avis. Et il m'intéresse. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous traumatise en terminant mon chapitre au « bon » moment, utilisez le. Comment ça je vous menace ? C'est pas vrai, je dis juste une vérité.

Ce chapitre m'a posé un problème. Lorsque j'ai écrit le début, je connaissais déjà la fin du chapitre et le début du suivant. Le problème était très simple, il me manquait juste le milieu du chapitre 45. Oui, ce chapitre. Il me manquait juste un page pour pouvoir le boucler. Et ça, c'est pas juste. Il n'y a que deux ou trois chapitres où je n'ai eu aucun problèmes pour les écrire, et celui-là n'en fait pas parti. Alors j'ai mis un peu de guimauve car il en faut bien dans ce monde de brutes.

Allez, à la revoilure.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Chapitre 45 :<span> Stupide.**

Sylvie posa la dernière fiole. Dès le début des combats, elle n'aura qu'un mot à dire et tous les explosifs qu'elle avait installé remplirons sa tâche. Maintenant, elle avait son autre mission à remplir. Fouiner dans toute la ville en espérant tomber sur un autre lieu à piéger. On l'avait désigner d'office pour cette mission. Enfin pas vraiment, mais après qu'Angélique ce soit portée volontaire, le Sonrar don Sonrar _**(1)**_ avait décidé que ce soit elle qui fasse cette mission sous prétexte qu'il aimerait bien ne pas combattre pour « un champ de ruine et trois cailloux ». On ne lui avait pas demander son avis, mais Sylvie était également pour raser la ville. Cette solution n'avait pas été retenue. C'était pourtant la plus simple et la plus radicale aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si Dras-Leona allait manquer à quelqu'un de censé.

Sylvie n'osait pas tendre son esprit à la recherche de Murtagh ou de Ren. Elle savait que si elle faisait ça, les maudits prêtres d'Helgrind risquait de la repérer. Sur ce coup-là, elle était peut-être folle, mais elle n'était pas suicidaire. Voyant des soldats avancés dans la rue, elle se plaqua dans l'ombre en priant de ne pas se faire repérer. Malgré les objections de son Roi et de Nasuada, elle était venue sans escorte et ce n'était pas pour leur donner raison maintenant. Ça serait dommage. Alors, elle regardait les hommes passés devant elle sans la voir quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche étouffant un cri de surprise. L'un des larbins de Galbatorix devait avoir l'ouïe plus fine que ses congénères, mais pas chance, ou plutôt malchance, il ne la vit pas. La lame aiguisée sur sa gorge aidait la jeune femme à ne pas se débattre. Alors que la patrouille avait disparu dans les ténèbres des rues, son agresseur la força sans ménagement à reculer encore plus dans l'ombre. Il la traina jusqu'à une salle sombre où il la poussa violemment sur le sol. C'est lorsqu'elle se redressa qu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Comment avait-il bien pu faire pour la surprendre. Elle connaissait son aura pourtant et en cet instant... Impossible de la sentir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire et que la tension des muscles de son visage lui disait qu'il était en colère. Géniale, il ressemblait à leur père comme ça.

La même colère froide au fond des yeux. Le même regard torturé et qui vous reprochait de savoir son tourment. Le même désir de vengeance. Mais surtout, la même peur. Cette peur qu'elle commençait à peine à comprendre. Elle aurait pu tenter de l'attaquer, elle aurait dû le faire que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Malgré leur enfance séparée, malgré leur vie opposée, malgré leur allégeance différente, malgré leurs actes contraires, malgré lui, malgré elle... Malgré tout, il était et restait son grand frère. Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'aimer Morzan, elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Murtagh. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir suffisamment pour tenter de faire un fratricide alors qu'elle pouvait l'éviter. « Elle est trop gentille pour ce monde » l'avait décrite son père au moment de mourir. Et elle devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas faux. Le parjure connaissait bien le cœur de sa fille même si il n'avait pas été le meilleur des pères.

- Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Je cherche mon époux, lui répondit-elle immédiatement.

Murtagh fouilla dans le sac de la Rôdeuse et en sortit une des fioles qu'elle devait placer un peu partout en ville suivant son envi. La jeune femme eut soudain un peu chaud.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un doute sur le fait que tu fais juste une visite à ton « époux », fit le Dragonnier.

- C'est parce que tu as oublié d'être un sindlan _**(2)**_.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que sous le compliment, tu ne viens pas de me dire une gentillesse.

- Je n'ai jamais être prétendue être gentille. Les gentils n'arrivent pas à mon niveau de responsabilité chez le nôtres.

- Les « nôtres », ironisa Murtagh.

- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, Syl'.

- Par le sang de Morzan qui coule dans nos veines, si.

- Eragon n'est pas et ne sera jamais un Rôdeur par le sang.

- Toi, tu peux prétendre être du sang du pays protégé par l'Étoile de l'Est _**(3)**_.

- Pas comme ton « époux ».

- De un, sa mère était une Rôdeuse. De deux, je n'aime pas le ton que tu utilises pour parler de lui. De trois, arrêtes de reprocher aux autres des choses pour lesquelles, ils ne peuvent rien.

C'est en silence qu'ils se regardèrent. Sylvie espérait qu'il ne devine pas ce que cette demi-vérité qu'elle cachait par sa froideur. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger Eragon. Et elle était sûre que Murtagh ne lui fera rien, à elle, de peur de la perdre. Elle en était certaine. Enfin, presque...

- Tu l'aimes au point de te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour lui, l'accusa son frère.

- Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, confirma-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Syl'... soupira le Dragonnier comme si elle était une enfant particulièrement têtue.

Un instant, Murtagh songea à lui dire ce qui c'était passé dans la prison de Galbatorix. Mais une chose dans le regard de sa sœur l'empêcha de le faire. « Il y a une part de moi que nul n'aura ». Cette phrase, son beau-frère le lui avait sorti et elle sonnait si juste. Il y avait une part de Sylvie que nul n'aura car elle ne lui appartenait plus. En lui disait que son époux avait torturé pour Galbatorix, il risquait de la briser. Un risque qu'il refusait de prendre avec sa sœur. Et elle, elle, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, constata-t-elle.

Murtagh ne dit rien. Pourtant, la jeune femme entendit la confirmation du fait qu'elle venait de prononcer. Son jumeau ne la regardait même pas, comme si il avait peur de lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Quelle était cette chose que le fils de Morzan taisait ? Une part d'elle voulait savoir, mais l'autre... L'autre avait peur de cette réponse. Une part finit par prendre de dessus.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Dans ce mot, elle résuma tout ce qu'elle voulait demander. Un simple « pourquoi » qui voulait tout dire. Juste deux syllabes pour essayer de savoir, de comprendre. Mais pour seule réponse, elle eut droit au silence d'un Murtagh qui lui remettait une mèche derrière l'oreille avec toute la douceur du monde, comme si à tout moment elle pouvait se briser.

- Sais-tu ce que les prêtres d'Helgrind te feront si ils t'attrapent ?

- Oui, je le sais.

- Syl' ! Dans le meilleur des cas, ils te mutileront.

- Tu ne les laisseras pas faire.

- En es-tu sure ?

- Oui, fit-elle ne le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors tu as une meilleur opinion de moi que moi-même.

- C'est parce que je sais qu'il reste encore du bon en toi.

Murtagh eut un ricanement désabusé, mais Sylvie continua sur sa lancé:

- Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu me cherche dans cette ruelle. Tu m'aurais arrêtée et nous ne serions pas là à discuter. Si tu étais mauvais, aujourd'hui, j'aurai des chaines. Je ne serai pas libre de me battre. Je serai une marionnette du diable sans le moindre contrôle de mes propres mains. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. En savant très bien ce qui allait se produire, tu m'as laissée partir lors de la Bataille des Plaines Brulantes. Et tu vas le refaire aujourd'hui.

Le Dragonnier regarda sa jumelle. Ces paroles... venant d'une autre femme, il les aurait prise pour un mensonge, mais pas si c'était sa jumelle qui parlait. Il commençait à comprendre ce que son beau-frère lui avait dit. L'amour qu'une femme donnait librement était une des choses les plus belles en ce monde. Il envia le Rôdeur. Il avait une chance qu'il n'avait pas. Ce n'était pas juste, mais il en était ainsi. Oui, il avait de la chance d'avoir une sœur car elle serait la seule à lui donner une petite part d'amour et de confiance aveugle. C'était la seule femme qui lui dira toujours ce qu'elle pensera et à lui confier sa vie sans réfléchir.

- Stupide, lui dit-il doucement.

- Est-ce un compliment ?

- Tu es vraiment stupide d'être venue ici.

- C'est de famille, fit-elle avec douceur.

Cette réplique arracha un petit sourire au fils de Morzan. La Rôdeuse eut l'impression que ce simple réflexe faisait mal à son frère. Mais cette pensée fut vite balayée par une autre. La lueur dans le regard de Murtagh... Il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de Morzan : de la tendresse.

- Reste ici, lui ordonna-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment.

Sylvie était offusquée. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle était stupide, il la plantait là. Comme ça, sans la moindre explication. La brune voulut ouvrir la porte et se rendit compte qu'elle était verrouillée. Elle voulut l'ouvrir avec un sort et dû bien se rendre compte que la porte était ensorcelée pour ne pas pouvoir être forcée. Karmal dar _**(4)**_. Elle était bloquée dans cette pièce sans fenêtre en pleine zone hostile. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait profiter que Murtagh ait le dos tourner pour partir. Bon, d'accord, elle avait essayer. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et c'était ça qui comptait. Et, mine de rien, il la connaissait bien. Donc, elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Elle s'assit et attendit.

Il eut un bruit et elle sursauta. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupie. La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit une silhouette hésitante entrée dans la pièce. D'abord, elle se releva surprise. Puis quand elle sût que ces yeux ne la trompaient pas, elle se jeta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant. Elle le serra contre elle comme si elle voulait fondre ses chaires dans les siennes et ne faire qu'un avec lui. Un bref, mais poignant sanglot filtra de sa poitrine. Et lui. Lui, il lui rendit son étreinte et noyait son visage dans les boucles noires et lustrées de la belle. Ces deux-là, ils se respiraient pour mieux se savoir ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Juste se savoir ensemble leur suffisait.

Murtagh les regardait. Puis, silencieusement, il referma la porte, mais sans la verrouiller cette fois. Le Dragonnier sentait bien qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Ils était sur la même planète, mais pas dans le même monde.

« Tu as bien agit. »

« Je sais, Thorn, je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Le fils de Morzan ne répondit pas. Il commença à s'en aller quand une voix douce l'appela. Le Dragonnier se retourna et il tomba nez-à-nez avec sa jumelle. Les yeux noirs de la femme lui disaient beaucoup de choses, mais il n'en comprenait pas la moitié.

- Ren avait un magnifique miroir, il serait très bête que cet objet ne soit plus utilisé. Surtout quand il suffit d'appeler pour voir.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de partir en courant vers son époux. Murtagh n'avait rien compris mais il était sûr d'une chose. Elle lui avait expliquer une chose importante. Mais qu'est-ce cela pouvait bien être ? Pourquoi n'était-il même pas surpris qu'elle ne lui dise pas franchement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ? Sans doute parce que c'était une chose que lui seul aurait pu comprendre ou pour lui compliquer encore plus la vie, ce qui était une possibilité également. Elle ne serait capable. En tout cas, la seule solution pour pouvoir répondre à cette question était de survivre et de retourner à la capital.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La bataille avait été gagnée. Sylvie marchait vers le camp des Vardens en tenant la main de Ren. Elle refusait de la lâcher. Elle avait trop peur qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas faits quelques pas ensemble qu'elle ne voulait pas ce rendre compte qu'il était juste une illusion. Elle savait qu'il était réel, mais un rêve, c'est seulement au réveil qu'on se rend compte qu'il avait quelque chose d'irréel. Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, elle tenait trop à lui. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle devait faire, c'est-à-dire son rapport. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une égratignure... Elle ne devrait pas faire cette corvée. Ren dut sentir sa bonne volonté car il y serra doucement la main comme pour l'encourager. « Ne me laisse pas ». Elle avait envie de lui dire cette petite phrase, juste quatre petits mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire. Elle était un Seigneur Rôdeur, elle avait des Devoirs et il fallait qu'elle les remplisse. Soudain, elle se sentit tirer ailleurs. Elle regarda Ren, il lui souriait et dans son sourire, elle vit de la malice, et pas qu'un peu.

Pas besoin de parole quand il suffit d'un geste pour se comprendre. Pas besoin de mots quand on pouvait lire directement dans le cœur de l'autre et savoir à quoi il pensait. Si ça avait été un autre homme qui la connaissait si bien, elle aurait eu peur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait de Ren et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort de faire ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle le connaissait par cœur malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pu partagé. L'Étoile du Soir _**(5)**_ devait vraiment aimé Ren.

Elle eut un sourire. Ça lui faisait un point commun avec cette Étoile. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour expliquer comme il avait fait pour ne pas vouloir refaire sa vie. Si ça trouvait, il l'avait fait. Il avait rencontré une fille et il l'avait épousée en pensant qu'elle ne voudrait plus de lui après qu'il ait été fait prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que dès qu'elle l'avait su vivant, elle avait fait détruire le papier annulant leur mariage. Elle ne laissera pas une petite idiote lui piquer son époux. Ren était à elle, pas à une autre.

Elle sentit ses joues lui bruler. Ren n'était pas un objet, elle n'avait pas à parler de lui comme ça. Il méritait mieux que ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait une pensée aussi agressive et c'était grave. La dernière était... devant la même ville. Il y avait vraiment une chose dans le coin qui poussait les êtres vivants dans leur plus vil retranchement. Pas étonnant que les pires créatures ce soient installées dans le coin.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait froid. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si frais que ça. Les Vardens et leurs aillés avaient gagné cette bataille, mais elle avait un horrible pressentiment qui refusait de la laisser en paix. Un pressentiment qui lui glaçait les sang. Même les bras chauds de Ren autour d'elle ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer. La respiration calme de Ren près d'elle la réconfortait. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Et elle avait un peu peur. Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, mais elle n'était plus la même femme. Il était si simple d'aimer et de chérir un souvenir. Mais maintenant, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ça lui faisait bizarre de partager de nouveau son lit. Le dernier homme contre lequel elle s'était blotti était Phœbus, le traitre. Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner de lui avoir cédé. Il avait vendu Ren à Galbatorix et elle l'avait laissé la toucher. Certes, à cette époque, elle l'ignorait, mais ça ne lui empêchait pas de se le reprocher. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Ren avait toujours ce don de la rendre confuse et de la faire réfléchir sur elle-même. Et sur ce qui l'entourait ou venait de se passer. Comme cette bataille. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais quoi ? Telle était la question. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse un peu.

Le déroulement de cette bataille ne ressemblait pas à Galbatorix. Il devait avoir quelque chose de cacher derrière cette victoire. Quelque chose d'horrible. Le briseur d'œufs n'était pas du genre à se laisser trop longtemps marcher sur les pieds. Ça ne collait pas avec le personnage. Le cinglé en chef était du genre rancunier, pas du genre à laisser les autres lui mettre des bâtons dans le roues. À cette pensée, elle ne voulut même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait prévu pour la bataille qui se passera à la capital. Ça n'allait pas être beau à voir. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle savait ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se faisait trop de soucis. Quoique... Quand on a un sindlan complètement cinglé en face de nous, il fallait mieux se méfier. À près tout, il s'agissait d'une espèce d'homme aussi dangereux que des serpents à sonnette. Elle ne savait pas à quel jeu Galbatorix jouait, mais elle serait surprise si elle appréciait ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait forcément prévu un truc, sinon ça aurait été trop simple pour las Vardens. Ce mauvais pressentiment refusait de la laisser en paix.

Soudain, un rugissement de dragon la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Et une encore plus obscure la frappa en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas le rugissement de Saphira.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers son compagnon. Elle lut sur son visage sa surprise. Elle eut un frisson. Sans un mot, ils se levèrent et attrapèrent une lame chacun. Ils sortirent de la tente pour voir l'arrivé de Thorn. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils soient trop occupés à combattre pour pouvoir analyser calmement la situation. Certains des agresseurs était immunisés contre la douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'en tuer un en faisait venir trois autres. À cet instant, elle comprit. Il était facile pour Galbatorix de réduire les Vardens à néant. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Et c'était le fait qu'il ne faisait rioen qui la dérangeait. Il préparait quelque chose d'aussi gros que spectaculaire. Ça, ça allait bien avec son humeur de mégalomane. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait toujours une révélation quand ce n'était pas le moment ? En tout cas, elle tuai encore et sa chemise de nuit se teinta de rouge par endroit.

Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à prendre le dessus sur ses agresseurs, elle vit Murtagh qui tirait Nasuada hors de ses appartements. Ce fût la seconde d'inattention de trop. On la frappa sous les côtes. Bien entendu, elle tua son agresseur. Mais elle se sentit soudainement très faible. Elle retira le poignard qui s'était fait de son corps un fourreau et regarda Ren. Elle lut la peur dans le regard de son mari. Elle avait peur également, elle sentait les doigts glacés de la mort sur sa peau. Elle tomba à la renverse. Ren la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle avait déjà fermé ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous me haïssez. Je le sais, je le sens, ça ce voit dans vos yeux.<strong>

**Et vous avez bien raison vu mon rythme de parution, à vous place j'aurai les mêmes sentiments.**

**D'ailleurs, même moi je me déteste sur ce coup-là.**

**Une seule solution à ce problème, il faut que j'écrive la suite.**

**Bon, j'y vais, j'ai compris le message; pas la peine de me tirer dessus.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Littéralement : Seigneur des Seigneurs (langue des Rôdeurs). Autre titre donné au Roi des Rôdeurs. Il n'a pas d'équivalent dans la langue commune.<strong>_

_**(2) Injure rôdeur. En version polie, « crétin des Alpes », dans la traduction la plus proche est « connard congénital ». Pluriel : Simdlans.**_

_**(3) L'Étoile de l'Est est l'Étoile protectrice des Terres Rôdeuses. Elle est censée guider les Rôdeurs égarés vers chez eux.**_

_**(4) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(5) L'Étoile du Soir est la protectrice de l'amour véritable et des amants. Elle est également appelée « Notre Dame ».**_


	46. La Gardienne d'Arlien

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note:**_En italique, c'est le « rêve » de Sylvie._

Vous m'avez détestez. Mais si vous êtes entrain de me lire, c'est que c'est pardonner (ou presque).

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, je crois que j'avais un truc à me faire pardonner, alors j'espère réussir avec ce chapitre.

Il y a une chose qui vous êtes forcément venus à l'esprit mais que personne m'a demandée. Voilà la réponse à cette question silencieuse. Et non, je ne vais pas vous dire la fin de mon histoire. Et la réponse est dans le chapitre, pas dans mes commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 46 :<strong>** La Gardienne d'Arlien.**

Ren regardait son épouse. Pourquoi fallait-il que depuis leur mariage, ils puissent à peine passé une nuit ensemble avant d'être séparés ? Ce n'était pas juste. Mais comme disait si bien sa Brunette « La vie n'est pas juste, alors fait avec ». Elle avait raison. Mais il lui était moins douloureux de ne pas être là pour elle que de la voir blanche, luttant contre la mort parce qu'un crétin à tremper sa lame dans de l'huile de Seithr. Elle était fiévreuse et suait beaucoup, on avait déjà du changer ses draps plusieurs fois. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Ce n'était pas possible. Si il pouvait prendre sa place, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Parfois, elle bougeait ou gémissait dans son sommeil. Le rêve qu'elle faisait devait être un cauchemar. Et Arlien _**(1)**_ qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. L'anneau était entrain de broyer de doigt de sa gardienne. Ren avait bien entendu essayer de l'enlever avant qu'il ne mutile son épouse, mais il avait juste réussi à se bruler. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna poignard près à frapper. Pour rien, c'était Angela.

- La Gardienne d'Arlien remplit son rôle même au bord de la mort, fit gravement l'herboriste.

- Elle va s'en sortir, elle l'a toujours fait, affirma Ren.

- Oui, mais dans quel état ?

Le Rôdeur ne répondit pas. Sa Brunette était une survivante, mais comme tous les survivants, elle cachait ses faiblesses, sauf quand il était trop tard. L'homme mit un linge humide sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Puisse que son guérisseur attitré à trouver le moyen de se faire tuer, je suis venue voir si je pouvais me montrer plus compétente que les autres imbéciles qui ont essayé de la soigner.

- La plupart des magiciens évitent de lancer un sort à côté d'Arlien tant qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs qu'Il sera maitrisé, signala Ren.

- Arlien à légèrement tendance à piquer de l'énergie à tout ceux qui passe près de lui. Mais bon, mine de rien, sa Gardienne l'a bien maté pour qu'il continue à être à peu près calme alors qu'elle n'est plus là.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ren.

Ren ne reposa la la question quand l'herboriste partit dans un discourt sur les effets de la magie au environ des Anneaux des Seigneurs Rôdeurs. La magie n'était pas simple et ces foutus anneaux cachaient bien leur jeu. Il les détestait et particulièrement Arlien. Il ne pouvait même pas l'aider.

- Bien entendu, ça serait plus simple pour elle si elle n'était pas l'une des neuf Gardiens, mais il faut bien que des personnes remplissent ce rôle. Et puis, j'ai toujours préféré utiliser des potions que des sorts.

Sylvie marmonna quelque chose. Quelque chose qui sonnait comme une supplice. Qu'elle soit entrain de mourir ne semblait pas suffire aux Étoiles, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit tourmenté par un songe. Si seulement il pouvait prendre sa place, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour que ce soit lui qui souffre.

- Et aucun des Anneaux ne montrent le passé pour rien _**(2)**_, conclue la magicienne.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Depuis combien de temps elle était là ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Elle souffrait et se sentait si seule. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il voulait entendre à l'homme avec qui elle était. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir tout ce qu'elle croyait, ce pourquoi elle s'était battue. Elle n'avait pas prévu de finir ici, mais elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'il s'agissait du dernier lieu qu'elle verrait._

_Dos vers son bourreau, elle retenait un cri alors qu'il faisait coulé sur ses plaies un liquide qui la brulait. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son frère. Elle entendait Enduriel lui parler avec de la fausse compassion pleine la voix en lui caressant la joue. Les liens qui maintenait les mains de la femme au dessus de sa tête l'empêchait peut-être de le gifler, mais ils ne l'empêchèrent pas de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Le parjure cria avant de la frapper mais, la douleur ne réussit pas à effacer le large sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de la brune. Pas le sourire radieux qu'elle avait si souvent dans le passé, celui qu'elle avait toujours fait à ses adversaires, celui où elle montrait les dents, celui que son frère abordait couramment depuis qu'il s'était retourné contre les siens._

_- Où est Wyrda __**(3)**__ ? Où est ta Dragonne, Zinnia ?_

_- C'est sûr que tu as besoin que je te le dise, vu qu'il faut être muni d'un cerveau pour le deviner._

_Nouveau coup. Nouvelle douleur. Ça lui donnait encore moins envie d'être gentille avec lui. A près tout, il l'avait si gentiment convier à visiter la salle de torture. Devant toute cette courtoisie, comment lui refuser le droit d'être tourné en bourrique ? Elle était son invitée à près tout, autant qu'elle veille à ce qu'il ne regrette pas de lui avoir ouvert ses portes._

_- Il parait que certains hommes ont besoin de frapper les femmes pour se sentir virils, est-ce ton cas ? Lui demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment possible._

_- Espèce de sale..._

_- Garce ? Putain ? Salope ? Pétasse ? Idiote ? Tarée ? Interrompue-t-elle. N'use pas ta salive pour me qualifier, dans ta bouche les insultes deviennent compliment._

_- Cesse de faire ta maligne. Tu es comme les autres, tu parleras._

_- Je suis une fille des Rôdeurs, descendante d'Imladris, Magicienne de mon état, Seigneur et Maitre de ma Maison, Reine de mon peuple, Dragonnière d'Alagaësia. Je serai morte avant._

_- Vérifions tout de suite cette affirmation, fit le traitre avec du sadisme plein la voix._

_L'homme dit une phrase en ancien langage et ses os devint glacés alors que sa chaire était brulante. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. La douleur allait la rendre folle. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait la soulager un peu. Elle hurla. Elle hurla à s'en casser la voix. Elle hurla car elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle hurla car c'est tout ce qui lui restait. Elle hurla car c'était le seul droit qu'elle avait entre ces murs. Elle hurla car malgré tout, elle restait libre. Elle hurla parce que ça lui permettait de se raccrocher à ce qu'elle était, à qui elle était. Elle hurla jusqu'à ce que le monde devient noir. Elle hurla jusqu'à ce que sa conscience soit aspirée par les ténèbres._

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'État de Sylvie ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle était toujours inconsciente et toujours sujette à la fièvre même si cette dernière s'était stabilisée. Ça faisait deux jours et Ren avait entendu deux des paires de sa Brunette discuter des formalité pour la remplacer par son fils et comment faire pour manipuler le bambin, bien trop jeune pour diriger une Maison seul. Il les détestaient. Eux. Tout ceux qui ne pensaient pas qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Ils allaient voir. Sa Brunette allait se relever et leur montrer à tous.

Angela disait que c'était normal. Que tant qu'Arlien avait quelque chose à dire à sa Gardienne, celle-ci ne se réveillera pas. Alors Ren priait, il priait les Étoiles pour qu'Arlien fasse vite et lui rende son épouse. Mais il savait prier en vain. Jamais les Étoiles avaient eu suffisamment pitié de sa Brunette pour lui éviter de souffrir mentalement. Il détestait vraiment ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas en lui tenant la main que tu l'aideras, fit une voix derrière Ren.

Le Rôdeur se tourna et vit Éric. Il le regardait de haut comme si son espion avait failli dans une mission.

- Ton rôle entant qu'époux est de la seconder. Si elle a un enfant, c'est à toi de veiller qu'il ait une bonne éducation. Si elle est fatiguée, c'est toi qui doit t'arranger pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Si elle ne peut s'occuper de sa Maison, c'est à toi de le faire. Bref, tu dois la seconder à chaque instant de ta vie. C'est ton Devoir.

- Mais, je... elle...

- Fais ton Devoir Rôdeur, ordonna sèchement Éric. Et si tu ne crois pas avoir les épaules pour cela, il ne fallait pas épouser la Gardienne d'Arlien. Tu es son compagnon, remplis tes obligations ou tu la couvriras de honte.

Le Seigneur de la Maison d' Amlard _**(4)**_ regarda l'autre Rôdeur sortir. Il avait été dûr avec lui, mais c'était pour son bien. Lorsque Sylvie se réveillera, elle n'aimera pas trouver sa Maison dans un sacré bordel. Elle détesterait ça et le ferait clairement savoir. Éric préférait froisser un Rôdeur que d'avoir affaire à une certaine brune en colère, l'au des deux n'étaient pas capable de le changer en poulet juste pour se soulager. Et puis, si on venait à apprendre que c'était lui qui avait poussé Ren à agir, il pourrait dire qu'il a juste défendu les intérêts d'un des ses alliés et par conséquence, les siens. Oui, si il avait été dûr avec son espion, c'était pour leur bien à tous.

- Je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvé, mais tu as bien choisi ton homme, mon amie, dit-il à l'endormie. Il est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il serait capable d'aller te décrocher la lune. Je plains d'avance les pauvres types qui voudraient se mettre entre lui et toi.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était toujours dans la même pièce. Sauf que ses mains n'étaient plus liés. On l'avait recouvert d'une cape et allongée sur le sol. Une cape dont le connaissait l'odeur. Morzan. Il était venu. Elle voulut se redresser, mais son dos lui rappela qu'elle avait été torturé._

_- Évite de bouger, tu vas te faire mal, lui signala la voix fraternel._

_- Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ne pas passer par la case mal de chien._

_La femme regarda son frère. Il avait changé. Il était plus sombre, plus tourmenté qu'avant. Il évitait son regard. Il avait honte d'oser être devant elle. Honte pourquoi ? Pour avoir laisser un monstre le charmer ? Il n'était pas le seul à s'être laissé tromper._

_- Morzan... l'appela-t-elle._

_Il redressa la tête et la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle lut qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Et elle vit sa violente réaction. Elle savait que ce qu'elle lui demandait était difficile, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'aide et ici, une seule personne pouvait le faire. Elle aurait voulu ne pas lui infliger ça, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement._

_- Non... Ne me demande pas ça, lui ordonna-t-il._

_- Mon frère, mon cher petit frère, fit-elle doucement. Même si tu me soignes et que je parviens à m'enfuir, nous savons que tu ne pourras pas guérir totalement mes jambes._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Ils veulent Wyrda. Après ça sera Arlien._

_- Non, il y a une autre solution._

_- Tu sais tout comme moi que Galbatorix est trop assoiffé de pouvoir pour laisser un des neuf lui passer sous le nez._

_- Je ne peux pas... Tout, mais pas ça..._

_- Je ne remarcherai sans doute jamais, Morzan._

_- Tu me demande d'être un fratricide._

_- Non, je te demande de l'aide. Je veux juste de quoi m'échapper._

_- Je te tuerai._

_- Tu me sauveras._

_L'homme ne la regarda pas. Elle sentait le combat en lui._

_- Enduriel ne sera pas là pendant une semaine, ça te laissera un peu de répits, lui signa-t-il avant de s'en aller._

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La Gardienne d'Arlien n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance. Les Rôdeurs commençaient à s'agiter. Leur Héritière n'était pas en état de remplir son rôle. Ce n'était pas bon alors qu'ils étaient si près de la dernière bataille. Ils avaient besoin de celle qui avait réussit à arracher la victoire à Slytha'baen _**(5)**_ aux griffes même de la défaite. Ils avaient besoin de celle qui n'avait jamais connu d'échec.

Ceux qui avaient essayé de profiter de la faiblesse passagère de Sylvie avait dû revoir leur plan. Ren ne lachait rien et il était clair que le terme « diplomatie » ne figurait pas dans son vocabulaire. Par contre il connaissait parfaitement « coup de pied au cul », « faire chier le monde » et « menacer poliment en calmement entre la poire et le fromage ». Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, Ren aimait bien pouvoir donner un bon coup dans la fourmilière sans devoir gérer les égos de ceux à qui il parlait. C'était beaucoup plus simple que de rester aimable et devoir faire des compromis. Lorsqu'on lui demandait si il savait ce qu'il faisait, il répondait que oui et si ça ne plaisait pas, il fallait aller se plaindre au près du Seigneur d'Imladris.

Éric, lui, ne se gênait pas pour rire. Il y avait très longtemps qu'il voulait secouer le cocotier, mais son rôle l'empêchait de la faire. D'un avis simplement personnel, il applaudissait les manières de faire de Ren. Il n'hésitait même pas à donner quelque tuyaux à son espion. Qui le lui reprochera ? Pas Sylvie en tout cas et elle était le seul Seigneur des Rôdeurs à pouvoir donner son avis à ce sujet. Et puis karma _**(6)**_. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait agir dans l'intérêt d'une de ses amis sans se cacher, il n'allait pas ne rien faire et laisser des vieillards démolir ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_La femme ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis la visite de son frère. Son seul point de repère était l'homme qui venait lui apporter de quoi manger. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit alors que le geôlier venait à peine de s'en aller. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Morzan. Mais surtout, elle vit son regard. Ça voulait tout dire. Il l'avait fait. Alors, elle sourit. Elle sourit comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même camp et que la vie semblait si simple._

_- Arlien est là où nous nous sommes revus après que je sois devenue une Dragonnière, déclara-t-elle._

_- Sylvie... murmura-t-il._

_- Ne pleure pas, Morzan. C'est bien la seule victoire que je ne t'aurai jamais laissé gagner._

_Elle le laissa l'enlacer. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils le pourraient. Elle sentait déjà ses forces la quitter._

_-Pardonne-moi, supplia-t-il._

_- Morzan, mon si précieux et adorable petit frère, je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de me le demander pour avoir mon pardon, répondit-elle en lui caressant fraternellement la joue. Écoute-moi bien, mon frère, c'est à toi de veiller que l'Anneau de notre famille aille à la bonne personne, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à ne plus rien voir._

_- Sylvie..._

_- S'il te plait, faits-le... Toi seul peut protéger notre Maison en cachant Arlien._

_L'homme ne dit rien, mais elle sentait sur sa peau les larmes qu'il laissait couler sans honte. Elle aussi pleurait mais la peur qu'elle avait eu dans le cœur était partie dès qu'elle avait su pouvoir compter sur lui._

_- J'ai toujours su qu'il restait du bon en toi. Ici et maintenant, je n'ai qu'un seul regret, j'aurai tant voulu pouvoir te protéger, lui confit-elle._

_D'un geste, elle lui fit relever la tête et le regarda avec toute la douceur et l'amour du monde._

_- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour l'éternité._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous avez aimer ? Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mis un souvenir de la tante de Sylvie. J'espère que vous avez aimé celui là.<strong>

**Je suppose que ça faisait longtemps que vous attendiez ce passage. Très longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il s'en est passé du temps avant que je l'écrive.**

**J'ai fait tout un chapitre sans faire intervenir une seule fois Sylvie. Champagne !**

**Une personne m'a dit que mes commentaires pouvaient être très étranges par fois.**

**Je ne le prends pas mal parce que je reconnais que c'est de foutoir dedans et qu'il m'arrive de partir en live d'un coup.**

**Je me suis achetée **_**16 lunes**_**. Il est génial ce livre ! En plus il est bien écrit. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir m'offrir la suite.**

**J'ai toujours le même problème à la fin de mes chapitres. Il me manque la moitié d'une page, alors je dois broder et j'ai horreur de ça. Mais il faut que je vois le bon côté : au moins, j'ai terminé le plus gros du travail.**

**Et voilà que je suis repartie dans tous les sens. Faut pas chercher, même quand je fais attention, je pars en live. Je crois que sur ce point là, je suis un cas désespéré.**

**Et vous savez ce qui est le pire : je m'en moque totalement.**

**A oui. Une chose très importante. Si vous avez une question au sujet des explication en gras et italiques, je suis prête à y répondre. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire sur quel point vous avez un doute ou simplement besoin d'un éclaircissement.**

**En tout cas, j'ai réussi à faire un exploit. J'ai rendu Morzan presque sympathique. Je dis bien presque parce qu'il reste un alcoolique avec un sacré problème caractériel doublé d'un salaud. En fait, je crois qu'il me fait pitié. C'est vrai, sans Galbatorix, il aurait pu être un très grand Dragonnier et pour avoir écouter la mauvaise personne et s'être laissé convaincre, sa vie a été totalement ravagée et jusqu'à la fin.**

**Regardez, sa femme le cocufiait avec un jardinier (qui était un de ses anciens amis nommé Brom), son fils le hait (certes, pas sans raison) et en plus son patron n'a presque rien à faire de sa mort tout ce qui compte c'est un œuf. Je serai même pas surprise si on apprend qu'on a laissé son corps pourrir sans l'enterrer.**

**Oui, c'est un fait, Morzan me fait pitié.**

**Sur ce, à la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.<strong>_

_**(2) Les anneaux des Seigneurs Rôdeurs gardent en mémoire les souvenirs de tous les Gardiens qu'il a eut au cours de son existence. Ils ont été enchantés par les Dragons et ils sont au nombre de neuf.**_

_**(3) Destin terme elfique.**_

_**(4) Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_

_**(5) Le Sommeil Regretté. Le terme « baen » traduit une grande tristesse ou un profond regret. Forteresse appartenant aux Rôdeurs. Il y a eu une bataille contre Galbatorix que les Rôdeurs ont failli perdre. Ils ne doivent la victoire qu'à l'arrivé tardive de renforts venant des Terres de Magdalam. Sylvie a participé à cette bataille.**_

_**(6) Juron rôdeur. Il veut dire « merde ».**_


	47. Un ange de miséricorde

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note :**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je suis en forme en ce moment, je sais parfaitement là où je vais et ce que je dois faire. J'écris sans aucun problème, j'ai juste à me mettre devant mon clavier et mes doigts font tout le travail. Ça fait du bien de savoir quoi écrire. C'est vachement agréable comme truc. En plus, ça me permet d'avoir un peu d'avance ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Mais je suis prête à parier que ça ne va pas durer. Que tôt ou tard, il faudra que j'arrête et que pour reprendre, ça ne va pas être facile. Ça je peux vous l'assurer. En fait, je préferai avoir du mal à écrire le premier paragraphe du chapitre et ne pas avoir du mal à le finir. La fin, c'est toujours le passage délicat dans un chapitre.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire. Je sens que si je vous parle, je vais très vite tourner en round, alors je vous dirai qu'une seule chose.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 47 :<strong>** Un ange de miséricorde.**

Tout ne s'était pas passé comme lui l'avait prévu. Sur deux gamines, il n'en avait qu'aucune et l'autre était en danger de mort. La première, le problème sera bientôt réglé. C'était la seconde qui le dérangeait. Si elle venait à mourir, son fils deviendra le Seigneur d'Imladris et il perdra encore une occasion de mettre la main sur un des anneaux des Rôdeurs. Il se rappelait encore la première fois où on lui en avait parlé. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas Morzan qui avait vendu la mèche. C'était Kialandi qui en avait parlé. L'Elfe parjure avait d'ailleurs été assez gravement blessé lors d'un « accident » quelques jours plus tard. L'Elfe en avait accusé Morzan pour en être la cause, mais comme l'humain aux yeux différents le lui avait si bien signalé, il n'en avait aucune preuve.

Galbatorix avait fini par interroger son serviteur le mieux placé pour répondre à ces questions sur ces anneaux. Morzan lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait de simples symboles pour les Rôdeurs et cela en ancien langage. Et le tyran y avait cru. Jusqu'au jour il en avait vu un en action. Il revoyait encore ce vieillard Seigneur Rôdeur de la Maison de Magdalam _**(1)**_. Et il le revoyait lui demandant de rappeler ses troupes avant qu'il soit trop tard. Lorsque le roi autoproclamé avait refusé, cet homme fiable avait juste dit un mot. Un seul petit mot. Et même pas dans la langue des Elfes. Il avait dit un mot de deux syllabes et le feu avait dévoré l'armée que Galbatorix avait amené à la frontière des Terres des Rôdeurs. Alors que les flammes faisaient du ravage, le Grand Parjure était furieux. Son premier et plus fidèle serviteur ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Après l'avoir interroger avec plus de pression, Morzan lui avait appris qu'il avait jurer de ne pas dire les spécificités magiques de ces bijoux sans l'accord du Seigneur de la Maison de ses parents. Sa sœur.

Cette maudite Dragonnière trop maligne pour tomber ans l'un de ses pièges. Mais il avait fini par l'attraper. Même si c'était bien des années plus tard, il n'avait rien oublié de son humiliation. Et cette petite peste n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de mourir avant d'avoir révélé ce secret ou même lui avoir donné son Anneau. Il avait peut-être commis une erreur en laissant Morzan emporter le corps de sa sœur, mais le premier de ses compagnon l'avait supplié de le laisser la ramener sur les Terres de leurs ancêtres. Le parjure n'y était pas entré. Curieusement, il avait respecté le fait d'en être banni de bonne grâce, il n'avait même pas protesté en apprenant la nouvelle. Le roi se rappelait encore que durant sa supplication, Morzan n'avait pas appelé une seul fois Zinnia par ce prénom, mais par un autre. Sylvie.

Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Jusqu'à ce que Morzan ait une fille et la nomme ainsi. Un prénom d'esprit de la nature. Un simple prénom de fleur. Mais ça voulait tout dire. Malgré les apparences, la Dragonnière n'était peut-être pas morte de ses blessures. On l'avait peut-être aidé à mourir. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans son palais qui aurait pu vouloir faire ça. Morzan.

Morzan qui mine de rien avait conservé une certaine fidélité pour le peuple chez lequel il était né. Même après avoir offert son âme au diable, une partie de lui restait un fils des Rôdeurs. Cette petite partie que Galbatorix n'avait jamais réussi à détruire, même après l'avoir forcé à tenter de tuer Murtagh. Même après, il restait cette petite partie de lui qui le forçait à se regarder dans une glace et à avoir honte de ses actes. Cette petite partie qu'il avait transmit à Murtagh. Galbatorix ne savait pas comment, mais Morzan avait réussi à transmettre ce trait de caractère à son fils. Ils n'étaient même pas proche, c'est à peine si Morzan voyait ses enfants. Et pourtant, on pouvait retrouver ce côté stupidement propre aux Rôdeurs de regarder les conséquences de ses actes en face chez son héritier.

Et ça, ça avait le don de plonger Galbatorix dans une colère noire. Une colère car ce petit côté fier pouvait rendre Murtagh moins docile. Noire car ça le mettait hors de lui de se dire que même Morzan ne lui avait pas été totalement dévoué et qu'en plus, il ne pouvait même pas le faire savoir pour la simple raison que ça minerait son autorité et qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas lorsque les Vardens et tous ses ennemis s'approchait de ses portes. Pas lorsque sa victoire arrivait enfin.

Galbatorix eut un sourire mauvais. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant l'anéantissement de cette stupide rébellion.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il faisait chaud et elle n'avait pas envi d'ouvrir les paupières. Sauf qu'une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui disait de le faire. Qu'elle devait se réveiller. À lors, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux avec toute la flemmardise qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait marché dessus. Elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle avait rêvé de quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi. C'était comme si son esprit ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en rappelle. Son esprit ou autre chose. Elle baisa les yeux vers Arlien _**(2) **_et fut surprise de voir ce qu'elle voyait. Sa main était enveloppé dans un tissu blanc taché de rouge. Elle frissonna. Est-ce que l'une de ses peurs s'était réalisée ? Est-ce que ce foutu anneau avait fini par s'incruster dans sa chaire de façon définitive ? Lentement, la peur au ventre, elle retira le linge. Oui, le fautif de tout ce sang était bien Arlien. Les traces de la sang le prouvait bien, mais la bague ne s'était pas encore soudée à son doigt. Elle remercia les Étoiles. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envi de se trancher le doigt le jour où elle cédera sa place à son fils. Elle voulu se redresser.

- Je vous le déconseille, Madame, lui fit une voix familière.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sylvie pour reconnaître Marjolaine. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle était avec Ren, et après ? Après, le camp s'était fait attaquer et... Karmal dar _**(3)**_.

- Nasuada ! Est-ce que...

- Hélas, non, Madame, répondit la suivante.

- Cardlad _**(4)**_.

- Il s'agit d'un assez bon résumé de la situation.

- Qui ?

- Eragon, Madame.

- Il faut que je le vois.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Madame.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous voulez la raison médical, celle à laquelle on ne peut rien ou la franche ?

- Il faut que...

- Votre époux fait un remarquable travail pour un homme qui n'a jamais été formé à cette tâche.

- Parce que moi j'ai été formé ?

- Votre Maitre à veiller que vous ayez trois notions de politique avant de vous jeter dans le grand bain.

- Sans bouée et sans m'avoir appris à nager.

- Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Oui, il aurait pu pleuvoir ce jour là.

- Madame, soyer sérieuse, l'instant est grave.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Marjolaine soupira. Sylvie eut un sourire en coin. Pour un autre qu'elles, cette conversation pourrait sembler pas étrange, mais en tout cas, pas le genre de conversation qu'un Seigneur des Rôdeur a avec l'un de ses serviteurs. Mais la jeune femme s'en moquait. Sa suivante était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait se comporter comme une sale gamine l'esprit tranquille. Le seule personne qu'elle pouvait faire tourner bourrique juste par plaisir. Bine entendu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de masque avec Ren, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ce dont elle avait eu envi durant son enfance avec lui. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait si il la surprenait à sauter à pieds joints sur son lit.

- Quelle est la situation ?

- Il faut vous reposer, Madame, interdit Marjolaine.

- Je suis une grande fille.

-Une grande fille qui vient d'être empoisonnée. Pour une fois dans votre vie, laissez votre entourage porter votre charge.

-Quel Seigneur serai-je si je faisais ça ? Pas le meilleur. Même pas un moyen. Je ne le peux pas.

-Vous ne le pouvez pas, ou vous ne le voulez pas ?

-Sans doute un peu des deux.

Marjolaine soupira de nouveau. Sa Dame lui ferait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, ça c'était sûr. Mais il y avait une question à laquelle elle aimerait avoir une réponse.

- Madame, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Arlien vous a montré ?

La suivante lu une réponse hésitante dans les yeux de Sylvie. Cette réponse inquiéta la servante.

- Marjolaine, donne-moi mon esparel _**(5)**_, s'il te plait.

- Madame, vous n'être pas en état de...

- Ce qui est formidable, c'est que le « s'il te plait » n'est là que par politesse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Murtagh fouillait dans l'ancienne chambre de son beau frère. Si Galbatorix venait à apprendre ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il tiendra compagnie à Nasuada dans la salle de torture favorite de son « maître ». Lorsqu'il voyait ce qu'il projetait, il comprenait mieux comment le Rôdeur avait fait pour passer outre ses serments.

- Lorsque l'on est dos au mur, il y a trois solutions. La première est d'avoir la clef pour ouvrir la porte, la deuxième est de baissée les bras et la troisième est de se battre, murmura une voix féminine et familière.

Le dragonnier regarda autour de lui, il venait d'entendre sa sœur, hors elle ne pouvait pas être là. Puis, il vit une fiable lumière briller dans le noir. Un miroir dont la partie réfléchissante affichait un visage familier mais doux et amical. Un instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un ange de miséricorde avant de réaliser que plus il la fixait, plus la femme semblait être prise d'un fou rire.

- Syl'... finit-il pas murmurer.

- En chair et en os, enfin, façon de parler, répondit-elle. Ferme la bouche, Murtagh, tu vas gober une mouche.

Le brun était sonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les mots de sa sœur lui revint en mémoire. « Ren avait un magnifique miroir, il serait très bête que cet objet ne soit plus utilisé. Surtout quand il suffit d'appeler pour voir ». Elle lui en avait parlé. Mais comment aurait-il pu comprendre sans avoir la clef du code ?

- Mon abruti de mari aurait quand même pu le prendre avec lui. J'étais sure qu'il ne l'avais pas fait, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de le chercher, fit-elle sans laisser le temps à son frère de parler. Si l'autre cinglé venait à mettre la main dessus, ça ne serait que le début des ennuis pour moi. Pas que je n'en ai pas d'autres, mais là, ça serait la catastrophe. Perdre cet objet n'aurait pas été bien vu, là, il reste dans la famille...

Murtagh la regarda. Sylvie parlait quasiment toute seule et ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse de son interlocuteur. Il remarqua quelques signes de fatigues qui n'étaient pas présents lors de leur dernière rencontre, comme si elle n'avait pas bien dormi depuis l'attaque qu'avait essuyée le camp varden. Il avait été soulagé de ne pas la voir à ce moment-là, mais maintenant, il en avait honte. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas venue était qu'elle avait des problèmes en même temps. Et qu'ils étaient suffisamment grave pour déranger Sylvie et l'empêcher de faire se qu'elle estimait être son Devoir. Le dragonnier avait conscience qu'il avait créé une partie de ces problèmes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Soupira la brune.

- Rien, rien du tout, répondit un peu trop rapidement son frère.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Le message était clair, elle ne le croyait pas du tout. D'un autre côté, sa réplique ne l'avait pas convaincu non plus, alors comment avait-il pu penser que sa sœur ne verra pas qu'il lui mentait.

- Tu as l'air... commença-t-il.

- Fatiguée ? À bout de force ? De mettre fait piétiner par un attelage ? Compléta la Rôdeuse.

- Sans doute un peu de tout ça, fit l'homme horriblement gêné.

- C'est normal dans la mesure que je me suis faite empoisonnée.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû mal entendre. Quoique... d'après ce qu'il savait de sa sœur, elle était tout à fait capable de dire qu'on avait tenté de la tuer comme si d'autres disent qu'ils sont allés au marché. A vrai dire, il était surpris par un calme qu'il n'avait pas en apprenant la nouvelle. Pas par la façon dont il l'avait appris. Il se doutait bien que Galbatorix n'allait pas lui dire « au fait, j'ai donné l''ordre de tuer ta jumelle, souhaites-tu encore un peu de ragot ? ». Non, ça ne collait pas avec le personnage. Il était plutôt du genre à dire « elle est encore vivante ? Dommage, j'aurai adoré voir son cadavre ».

- Passons sur ce détail...

- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « détail », la coupa Murtagh.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ta situation, continua la jeune femme comme si son frère n'était pas intervenu. Car dans mes souvenirs, tu étais très sensible au charme de Nasuada et tu viens de l'enlever pour la livrer au Grand Dingue. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une ou deux explications. D'ailleurs, si tu es capable de m'en fournir trois, je ne serai pas contre.

Murtagh retint de justesse un soupir. Il sentait que cette nuit allait être très longue car sa sœur avait désidé de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie reposa son esparel. Pas de bonnes nouvelles dans la bouche de son père. Mais malgré cela, il y avait une lumière dans les ténèbres. Murtagh était amoureux de Nasuada et l'instant de la Rôdeuse lui soufflait que si son jumeau de s'était pas fait enlever, on n'aurait pas fêter que le mariage de Roran et Katrina. Il y aurait eu une autre union. Mais maintenant, les chances qu'ils s'unissent était presque nulle. Elle disait presque parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire que les Étoiles puissent être assez cruelles pour empêcher deux âmes de vivre leur amour. Quoique... Elles lui avaient faits un coup comme ça. Tout compte fait, les Étoiles en étaient capables. Ce n'était donc pas un problèmes. Elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Ce poème aux allures de prières qu'on lui avait appris afin qu'elle puisse honorer l'Étoile du Soir. Elle récita les quatres strophes qui lui semblaient aller le mieux avec la situation en priant pour que cela suffise pour protéger son frère d'un amour sans espoir.

_Reine si lointaine de la Terre_

_Pour qu'ensemble nous puissions écrire notre histoire,_

_Je t'en prie, n'ai pas un cœur de pierre,_

_Si belle et inaccessible Étoile du Soir._

_Reine, si brillante damoiselle,_

_Qui peut donc me jeter la première pierre_

_Devant la faiblesse que j'ai pour son ciel_

_Lorsque je fais mes prières ?_

_Reine, horriblement inaccessible,_

_vers qui mes mots volent lentement,_

_Toi, si grande, dont la main invisible_

_Me permet de connaître mes sentiments._

_Reine, souveraine éternelle de nos cœurs,_

_Que j'aimerai te prendre, un instant dans mes bras,_

_Alors que mon autre est parti avant l'heure_

_dans mes cauchemars, faits, que cela ne soit pas._

Elle pria pour que son frère n'est jamais l'amour si dramatique évoquer dans la dernière strophe. À la question, faut-il mieux connaître l'amour et ses peines ou pas d'amour, elle connaissait la réponse. Mais elle savait aussi que même si la vie était faite pour aimer, c'était l'une des choses qui faisait le plus mal sur cette terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Si j'arrive à rendre Morzan à peu près sympathique, je fais vraiment un Galbatorix pas gentil. D'un autre côté, c'est le but. Si je faisais un Galby rêvant de fleurs et de petits lapins, ça ne serait plus une histoire sérieuse, mais une parodie.<strong>

**Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. D'imaginer un Galby de parodie. Ça a été plus fort que moi et je n'ai pas résisté à mettre l'un de ses répliques.**

**Et le pire... Vous connaissez le pire ? C'est que ça me fait rire. Je suis un cas désespérée. Et je m'en moque, j'assume totalement.**

**Plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus j'ai du mal à terminer mes chapitres. Je crois que je n'ai pas envi de terminer cette histoire. À près tout, ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à écrire sur Sylvie, alors je m'y suis attachée. Lorsque j'écrirai le mot fin, elle me manquera tout comme Ren.**

**Le moment nostalgie est fini, je ne suis pas encore à la fin de l'histoire il me reste entre quatre et six chapitres à écrire avant de fermer le livre de cette histoire.**

**Non, pour ça il faudra que je termine ce chapitre (chose que j'ai faite quand vous lisez ces mots, mais pas pendant que je suis entrain de l'écrire).**

**Je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui ont reconnu le début du poème. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je lui ai rajouté deux strophes et simplement parce que sinon, ça aurait été trop facile.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Huitième Maison des Rôdeurs. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'armée. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Carmal. Son Seigneur est Angélique.<strong>_

_**(2) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

_**(3) Juron rôdeur. La traduction polie est « punaise », la véritable traduction est « putain de bordel de merde ».**_

_**(4) Juron rôdeur qui dit que la situation ne sera pas pire même si il se mettait à pleuvoir de la bouse.**_

_**(5) Objet, le plus souvent un miroir, qui permet à deux personnes de communiquer ensemble sans que cela puisse être détecté en échange d'un peu d'énergie de la personne prenant contacte.**_


	48. Cytise

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note :**_En italique, les passage tirés du livre._

Ça y est. On approche du moment que vous attendez tous. Décidément, je ne couperai jamais aux batailles.

Ce chapitre sera sur le mode « petits passages ».

Je ne sais pas si il sera court où long, mais en tout cas, j'ai détesté l'écrire, je n'avais pas d'idées de truc à mettre dedans.

J'ai terminé mes examens, maintenant, il ne me manque plus que les résultats pour savoir si j'ai mon diplôme ou pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 48 :<strong>** Cytise.**

Toute la ville devant elle sentait la peur et la douleur. Ils venaient d'arriver à Urû'baen. D'un avis personnel, Sylvie trouva que la ville portait bien son nom. Une cité de larmes pour montrer au monde ce qui était mauvais. Dire qu'avant, c'était une ville faite de lumière et de rire. Ce n'était plus le cas. Eragon et Saphira avaient intérêt à revenir rapidement où il n'y aura plus de Rebelles avec qui se battre. Si les Elfes pouvaient occuper Shruikan, le vaincre sera une autre paire de manche. Et si les Rôdeurs pouvaient attirer l'attention du Faux Roi sur eux, ils ne pourraient pas l'approcher suffisamment près ou longtemps pour le tuer. La jeune femme sentit un picotement parcourir l'endroit où elle avait été poignardé. Même si elle n'en gardait aucune trace physique, la preuve était faite qu'elle était suffisamment importante pour que l'ordre de la tuer soit donner, mais pas assez précieuse pour ne pas être assassinée. Oui, le Grand Parjure avait besoin de moins de pions maintenant que ces ennemis étaient devant ses portes. La jeune femme fit avancer sa monture pour voir encore mieux les fortifications. Un siège n'était pas envisageable, l'armée des Vardens n'étaient pas capable de supporter une attente trop longue. Une attaque directe serait suicidaire. Les impériaux n'auraient qu'à décrocher leurs flèches pour gagner cette bataille. Les défenses naturelles étaient les pires ennemis que Rebelles devront vaincre pour rentrer dans la ville. Et une fois les murs franchis... Il y aurait l'armée du Cinglé en Chef à combattre. Une armée menée par Lord Barst. Bien entendu, le Briseur d'œufs ne pouvait pas confier la défense à Joe le Rigolo, mais à une brute épaisse intelligente. Sinon ça aurait été trop simple.

La réputation de cet homme le précédait. Un homme qu'on pouvait aisément confondre avec la grande faucheuse. Plus prompte à punir qu'à aider. Un homme comme elle les détestait. Un homme qui faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y a de plus noir chez les humains et qui s'en drapait comme d'autres se cachent derrière leur vertu. C'était un monstre, mais un monstre de la pire espèce : un monstre malin. La partie n'était pas encore jouer, mais elle était loin d'être gagnée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Être aussi stupide ne devait pas être possible. Si la bêtise était un crime, Orrin venait de s'en rendre coupable. Ce qui donnait un nouveau problème à la Rôdeuse. Comment le lui dire sans ce le mettre à dos ? Par chance, c'est son cousin qui lui permit de sortir de cette impasse.

_- Vous tenez vraiment à provoquer Galbatorix ? Rugit Roran. Il pourrait fort bien répliquer._

- Il le fera, et à ce moment là, ça ne serait pas beau à voir, marmonna Ren en jouant négligeament avec son verre de vin.

_- J'y compte bien, rétorqua Orrin en se redressant_ et en ignorant royalement la remarque du Rôdeur._ Il est normal de lui annoncer nos intentions et de lui offrir une opportunité de négocier la paix._

- Nos cranes pour boire son vin, lui conviendra parfaitement, continua à marmonner Ren d'un ton qui semblait ailleurs.

- Cytise, faites taire votre serviteur, ordonna sèchement le Roi à Sylvie.

Celle-ci se retourna comme si l'ordre était pour une personne derrière elle et qu'elle souhaitait la voir. Puis, elle se détourna du point invisible qu'elle avait regarder et porta son regard le plus blasé sur Orrin.

- Je suis navrée, fit-elle au Roi d'une voix douce, mais je ne vois pas personne à qui vous pouvez donner des ordres dans cette tente, tout comme j'ai l'impression, qu'il n'y a pas de Cytise parmi nous.

- Par contre, il y a un cousin des conifères sous cette tente, ré-marmonna Ren.

- Faites, taire votre serviteur au lieu de vous moquez de moi ! Cria Orrin.

- C'est trop tentant, marmonna une nouvelle fois Ren juste pour en rajouter une couche.

- Je ne me moque pas de vous, contredit Sylvie.

- Et elle doit bien être la seule du camp, marmonna encore Ren.

- A d'autres, s'emporta Orrin. Bientôt vous me direz que vous ne vous appelez pas Cytise.

- Elle l'a déjà fait, marmonna un peu plus Ren juste pour le plaisir.

- Je suis Sylvie d'Imladris, la Belle-de-Nuit de mon peuple, fille de Selena, Seigneur et Maître de la Maison d'Ilmadris, descendante de Joubarde Premier Roi des Rôdeurs, sang d'Hector Premier Dragonnier Humain, ma lignée remonte jusqu'à Imladris en personne, Gardienne d'Arlien, Princesse de Sang, Chargée par mon Roi et ma Maison de tout ce qui touche à la Diplomatie des Rôdeurs, Héritière du Trône des Rôdeurs, Maitre Magicienne, Maitre Rôdeur, fille, sœur et nièce de Dragonnier, deuxième dirigeant de ma Maison à porter le nom de l'épouse d'Imladris, s'énerva la jeune femme. Parce conséquence, je pourrai difficilement m'appeler Cytise. Et je vous prierai de changer immédiatement de ton quand vous vous adressez à moi en insultant mon époux.

- Et toc, marmonna une dernière fois Ren avec un petit sourire en coin.

Roran devait bien avouer qu'en cet instant la cousine en imposait. Assise droite comme un i. Toute sa position était un défit. Et Orrin venait comprendre que la femme qu'il pensait inoffensive ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais il nota une chose. Ren avait ouvert les hostilités et avait fait monter la mayonnaise jusqu'à ce qu'Orrin s'en prenne à Sylvie et la brune avait géré le problème. Mais pourquoi faire une telle manœuvre ?

- Voyons ce que vous pouvez faire pour me faire oublier votre insulte, fit la Rôdeuse.

- Je ne vous ai pas...

- Vous m'avez traité de « serviteur », alors que je suis un prince consort, le coupa Ren.

- Je propose une chose simple qui satisfera tout le monde : vous n'envoyez pas de messager, ce qui évitera de tous nous faire tuer. Chose qui pourra sérieusement nous ennuyer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais...

- La chose est donc entendu, conclut la Dame rôdeuse. Je vais de ce pas prévenir mon Roi et demander qu'un Rôdeur soit placé de sorte à pouvoir tuer tout « espion » quittant le camp pour Urû'baen. Messieurs, salua la femme en se retirant suivit de son conjoint.

Roran nota que Jörmundur était amusé devant le visage rouge de colère du Roi qui venait de se faire avoir. Mais il admirait le couple qui venait de prendre congé. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot et pourtant, ils avaient agi de concert. Sa cousine et son époux... entre ces deux-là, il y avait une étrange harmonie qu'il ne pouvait qu'envier car malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Katarina, il doutait qu'un jour pouvoir faire la même chose qu'eux deux.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren regarda la ville devant lui. Il y avait été prisonnier. D'abord torturé, puis esclave. Aujourd'hui, il revenait ici. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir en partir, voilà qu'il y allait. Il avait peur, inutile de le nier. Mais qui n'aurait pas ce sentiment quand il avait vu à l'œuvre l'homme qu'ils devaient abattre ? Personne doué d'un minimum de bon sens. Et encore moins quand cette personne avait tout a perdre. Il y a peu, Galbatorix avait prouvé que Sylvie l'énervait suffisamment pour qu'il se donne la peine de la faire tuer. Par chance les agents du Grand Parjure avait failli à leur tâche, mais ce n'était pas passé loin. Si la brune n'était pas bien trop contrariante pour faire se plaisir à ses adversaires, elle ne serait plus là aujourd'hui.

En regardant le palais, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette gamine que son père avait voulu lui faire épouser. Si il n'avait pas fugué, il aurait fini par plier et accepter de faire se plaisir à son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il en aimait une autre et les Rôdeurs lui avaient appris depuis longtemps qu'une vie sans amour ne valait pas qu'on se batte pour elle. Une vision des relations entre les hommes et les femmes que l'Empire avait oublié pour les reléguer au titre de légende. Encore une bêtise de Galbatorix. Mais peu de gens pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, peu de gens savaient que seul l'amour pouvait sauver des ténèbres. Lui, il le savait. Il le savait même très bien. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et une personne l'enlaça. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Pour la reconnaître, son odeur était amplement suffisante et pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, sa façon de se câliner contre lui était le meilleur indice qui soit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras avec douceur.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais se blotti tout contre lui le laissant la bercer.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça et je viens à peine de te retrouver, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. Comme souvent. La dernière fois qu'il était lui avait dit ça, il était parti ne lui faisant aucune promesse, mais il n'était jamais rentré.

- Tout va bien se passer, Brunette.

Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras. Elle ne le croyait pas. Elle était venue le voir pour avoir du soutient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourtant, elle était venue le voir pour entendre exactement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu as voulu me convaincre de ne pas t'épouser ?

- Que tu voulais vivre le reste de ta vie avec moi ?

- Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je pensais plutôt à ce que je t'ai dit après que tu ais refusé.

- Que ce n'était pas mon père que tu voulais épouser ?

- Oui, aussi. Je pensais à une remarque un peu plus romantique.

- Que tu m'aimais.

- De mémoire, j'ai plutôt dit « On ne peut pas connaître l'avenir, mais on sait que nous nous aimons, et c'est ce qui compte ».

- Tu t'en rappelles... tu t'en rappelles mots pour mots, fit Sylvie en relevant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, répondit Ren en lui souriant doucement.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et y lu le vrai problème de sa Brunette. Elle était terrifiée. Il la comprenait, lui aussi avait peur. Mais à cet instant, elle semblait si fragile. Le Seigneur Rôdeur qu'elle était se trouvait bien loin. Pour quelques minutes, elle était redevenue une simple femme qui pouvait tout perdre d'un jour à l'autre. Un de ses côtés qu'il n'était le seul à connaître. Celle qu'il fallait soutenir. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit le Seigneur Éric et il devait bien avoué que l'ami de sa Brunette avait raison. Sylvie avait besoin qu'on l'aide, mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Si elle pouvait partager une part de son fardeau, elle ne pouvait pas demander qu'on l'empêche de l'écraser. Ce n'était pas juste, mais ça faisait parti de sa charge de Seigneur Rôdeur. Ça faisait des années qu'elle la portait seule. Maintenant, elle avait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui tendre la main pendant quelques instants, une personne à qui elle n'avait pas à mentir.

- Tu n'es pas seule ma Brunette, lui murmura-t-il. Je ne te laisserai plus être seule.

- Prends moi dans tes bras.

Rassurée, la jeune femme se blotti tout contre lui alors qu'il la serra dans une étreinte protectrice

- Tout va bien se passer, Brunette.

- Qui veux-tu convaincre en répétant cette phrase, toi ou moi ?

- Celle qui constitue mon monde, répondit-il en souriant.

- Et quand aurai-je l'honneur de la rencontrer ? Fit-elle aguicheuse.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais te la présenter, tu ne pourras pas la vaincre sur le plan de la beauté et encore moins de l'esprit.

- Il s'agit donc d'une grande Dame.

- Elle a deux super yeux noirs et je meure lorsque je suis loin d'eux.

- Ce doit être une personne remarquable.

- Elle est charismatique et intelligente, pourtant elle ne tire pas la couverture à elle, bien au contraire, elle a horreur d'être au centre de l'attention général.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus remarquable.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Elle a accepté d'être mon épouse et de me faire confiance. Hors sa confiance est la chose qu'elle donne le moins facilement. Elle règne dans mon cœur et je ne laisserai personne me la prendre.

- Elle en a de la chance.

- Peut-être, en tout cas, cette femme... c'est toi, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie était au point de rendez-vous fixé par Eragon et Ren l'accompagnait. La jeune femme savait que demain, ils pourront être séparés. Alors elle voulait être avec lui le plus possible en attendant la fin. On pouvait dire qu'elle était pessimiste, mais elle, elle corrigeait par réaliste. Ils n'avaient presque aucune chance de vaincre. Mais ils iraient quand même au combat car c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire pour le salut de ce qui leur était cher. Elle portait sa tenue de combat noire au dessus de son Elcalda _**(1)**_, mais aujourd'hui, son armure était briquée de sorte à briller malgré sa couleur sombre. Si demain devait être son dernier jour, autant d'être sur son trente-et-un. Et puis, devait les tenues de la Reine Islanzadì et d'Arya, sa tenue paraissait fade et austère. Eragon finit par arriver et la salua tous, mais la Rôdeuse put noter qu'il avait légèrement froncé les sourcils en voyant Ren alors que le Dragonnier n'avait eut aucune réaction notable en voyant « Le Vieux ».

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme, mais le Dragonnier ne le connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui était ce qu'on lui avait dit de Ren et que lorsque Sylvie avait failli mourir, il avait veillé sur elle comme un Dragon sur son trésor. Eragon n'avait même pas pu la voir sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin de garder toutes ses forces, qu'Angela, ainsi que les meilleurs guérisseurs rôdeurs, s'occupaient d'elle et ça faisait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle pour la fatiguée. En tout cas, si il était là, c'était que Sylvie lui faisait confiance, alors Eragon fera confiance au jugement de sa sœur. Dans le pire des cas, Saphira et lui étaient là pour s'en occuper. Même si il doutait que Ren survive bien longtemps si il venait à trahir. Il y avait des chances pour que la Dame Rôdeuse s'occupe de lui. Quand au Roi des Rôdeurs... Il réfléchissait aux conséquences de ses actes et faisait passer son peuple avant lui. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était un grand Roi. Orik finit pas arriver le sortant de ses pensées. Il fut suivit de Roran que Sylvie fusillait du regard de tout son soul. Après avoir parler avec son cousin, il apprit que ce dernier avait eut des mots avec Orrin, mais que c'était elle qui avait frapper, verbalement, le Roi le plus fort.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie ne disait rien, mais si l'autre ne ramenait pas son royale postérieur ici, elle irait le chercher elle-même. Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils l'attendait. Oui, on ne convoquait pas un Roi, on lui demander de passer dès que possible. Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin n'avait pas compris dans les mots « urgent et important ». elle regarda vers le camp varden et vit qu'il avait enfin décidé de venir. Elle continua à faire tapisserie quand Eragon salua les nouveaux arrivant et qu'il expliqua ce qu'était les Eldunarì. Et elle fut plus qu'intéresser par le voyage que son petit frère avait entrepris. Puis le Dragonnier leur demanda d'ouvrir leur esprit. Sylvie avait bon lui faire confiance, elle le fit avec prudence et ne baissant que les barrières extérieurs qui empêchait juste l'accès à ses pensées sans permettre de lire ses souvenirs. Et elle eut un choc.

Eragon, Saphira et Glaedr n'étaient pas revenus seuls de leur voyage par delà les mers. Pour avoir plus d'une fois eut son esprit en contact avec celui d'un dragon elle reconnu la sensation. Mais c'était impossible. Et pourtant... Pourtant ils étaient là. Elle sentit ses jambes cédées sous elle. Il y avait trop de sons, trop d'émotion. Lorsque ça se calma, elle se rendit compte que Ren la tenait fermement. Même avec des Dragons l'étourdissant, le Rôdeur ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Après, ce fut avec un petit sourire en coin que la Rôdeuse entendit les participants révélés qu'ils n'y croyaient pas trop, jusqu'à maintenant. Même Rorran n'avait pas voulu croire aux miracles. Pour le coup, Sylvie semblait presque être une personne très optimiste. On dit bien « presque » parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle étaiat plutôt du genre fataliste quand on lui parlait de la guerre. Sauf que là... La Rôdeuse sentait un début de plan se forger dans son esprit. Un plan qu'elle n'aurait jamais oser creuser dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là, il y avait un avantage non négligeable. Galbatorix ne s'attendrait pas à ça

-Quand ? Fini par demander Orik.

-A l'aube répondit Eragon.

- A l'aube, alors prions pour qu'elle ne soit pas rouge, fit le Seigneur des Seigneurs Rôdeurs. Je n'ai pas envi d'étancher sa soif avec mon sang.

- Quel en le plan, Eragon ? Demanda Sylvie.

Le plan de bataille était simple et dans certaines situation, il aurait été même parfait. Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas. Sylvie savait que ce plan avait trop de faille. Mais si c'était elle qui en parlait, Orrin allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et l'empêcher de les combler. Il eut bien entendu quelques point qu'il fallut à Eragon éclaircir comme « pourquoi ne pas tuer Murtagh ». Sylvie aurait bien répondu que du point de vu stratégique ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Eragon s'en occupa. Lorsque tout le monde semblait ne plus avoir de question à poser, le Roi Rôdeur prit la parole :

- Il y a deux ou trois petites choses à rajouter et ce plan me conviendra, conclu « Le Vieux ». Il y a une façon d'utiliser mon peuple que tu n'as pas prise en compte, jeune Dragonnier...

Eragon sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand il vit les trois Rôdeurs sourire comme l'araignée à la mouche qu'elle venait de prendre au piège.

- Cal nadia dïs no fisdal desis find del con si on dalmon, que sus notaficas sil madfa ka don sol erden, déclara bien trop calement Ren. En quien dal notaficas

- Seul les proies sont pressées de combattre, les chasseurs préfèrent qu'il soit l'heure. Et _nous_ sommes des chasseurs, traduisit aimablement Sylvie.

A cet instant, Eragon sut que si il devait composer avec eux pour améliorer son plan, leurs idées n'allaient pas lui plaire. Il y avait bien trop de sous entendu dans la façon dont sa sœur avait dit « nous » pour que l'idée soit quelque chose de loyale. D'un autre côté, il avait en face de lui des Rôdeurs, pas des enfants de chœurs.

* * *

><p><strong>En tout cas, j'ai réussi à mettre de la romance dans ce chapitre. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.<strong>

**Je n'aime pas Orrin, et ça ce voit. Je peux pas n'empêcher de le faire passer pour un crétin. Mais j'ai une raison : c'est ce qu'il est.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Il s'agit d'armures intégrales légères faites sur mesure aussi épaisses et légères qu'une tenue en coton. Les forgerons Rôdeurs sont les seuls à savoir les forger. Elles sont également appelées des « peaux d'écailles » à cause de leur apparence rappelant des écailles de dragon. Elles sont très résistantes et peu de choses parviennent à les abimer. Même les épées des Dragonniers ont du mal à passer en travers. Leurs seuls problèmes avec, c'est que même si on peut les plier, elles ne changent pas de forment et ne suivent pas l'évolution du corps de son propriétaires, sans oublier qu'il s'agit de vêtements en métal donc pas très présentables dans la vie de tous les jours. Chez les Rôdeurs, la majorité des personnes préfèrent donc des protections moins complètes, mais plus adaptable à leur besoin.<strong>_


	49. Datura

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note :** Je sais, j'ai du retard. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important.

Ça y est. Nous y sommes. La dernière bataille. Ça faisait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à écrire et nous y sommes.

Je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus. A part une chose.

Lorsque vous aurez fini ce chapitre, vous allez m'en vouloir.

Mais bon, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai du modifier des détails pour que tout rendre dans le bon ordre. Que tu travail en plus.

Mais bon, je ne me plaids pas, ça pourrait être pire, je ne pourrai ne pas savoir quoi mettre dedans.

Je ne pourrai ne pas savoir où je vais pour se chapitre et devoir broder à partir de rien. Par chance, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je sais parfaitement comment ce chapitre va finir.

Je remarque que quand il n'y a pas de dialogue, je dois avoir beaucoup plus d'idées car le texte prend moins de place. Ce qui est logique.

Ce qui n'est pas logique par contre, c'est le cheminement de mes pensées. Mais je m'en moque.

Dans le fond, ce n'est pas important, je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui ne lisent même pas mon blabla. Il y en a dont je sais qui le lisent. Pas la peine de me le dire ;).

Quand j'ai dit que je savais quoi mettre dedans, j'ai parlé trop vite. Une fois mes idées mises en place, je me suis retrouvée avec seulement trois pages. Il m'en manquait au moins une pour avoir une longueur de chapitre correcte. Mais bon, j'y suis arrivée ! Pas sans mal, mais je l'ai fait ! Bravo à moi ! Oui ça ne rien dire, et alors ? Je m'en moque.

Ce qui compte est que j'ai terminé ce chapitre et que vous allez détester la fin :).

Rien qu'à cette idée, je suis de meilleure humeur.

Oui, je ne suis pas gentille, mais ce n'est pas nouveau et vous étiez déjà au courant.

Allez, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire pour l'instant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 49 :<strong>** Datura.**

Si il y avait bien un moment où les Étoiles devaient cesser de vouloir la voir trébucher, tête la première, dans un nid de ronces, c'est maintenant. La tâche qu'elle devait remplir la rendait malade. C'était de l'assassinat pur et simple. Mais d'un autre côté, si quelqu'un connaissait le moyen de faire la guerre sans être considéré comme un meurtrier, elle serait contente de la connaitre. Malgré la nécessité de son rôle, elle trouvait cette tâche ignoble. Avec l'utilisation d'un malgal _**(1)**_, c'était des exécutions. Ils ne laissaient même un une chance aux autres en les surprenants dans leur sommeil. C'était peut-être pour ça que les seuls volontaires faisaient parti de peuples pragmatiques. C'était toujours pour les même les sales besognes. Le problème des magiciens adverses avait bon être commun, la solution la plus simple n'était même pas la désistions officielle. Elle rentra dans une nouvelle chambre et se glissa près du lit.

- Datura ? Fit le mage mal éveillé.

- Chut, lui ordonna Sylvie en chuchotant tout en lui tranchant la gorge.

La Rôdeuse quitta la pièce comme elle était rentrée. À la guerre, on faisait rarement dans la dentelle et quand c'était le cas, la raison était souvent macabre. Passant devant une fenêtre, elle regarda dehors. L'aube allait bientôt se lever. Les Rebelles devaient se mettre en route. À cette pensée, la brune sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment, si longtemps... et pourtant la victoire était encore bien loin. Bientôt elle entendra le rugissement de Saphira.

Le signal du repli des assassins serait donné. Il lui faudrait se retirer et se mettre en embuscade rapidement. Sans qu'aucun sons ne puisse la trahir, elle se fondit dans les ombres et sortit dans le couloir. Il était tant qu'elle passe à la phase deux de sa mission.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren chevauchait à côté du Seigneur d'Amlard. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi pensait exactement Éric, mais il savait qu'une partie des pensées de cet homme était tournée vers Sylvie, tout comme les siennes. Ren n'aimait pas l'idée que son épouse soit seule dans le palais du briseur d'œufs. Trop de choses pouvaient mal se passer. Oui, il avait plus peur pour elle que pour lui-même. Mais vu la situation, c'était normal. La troupe s'arrêta une fois que tous les Rôdeurs se furent rassembler, encore loin des guetteurs de la citadelle. « Le vieux » se plaça face à ses gens.

Tous n'étaient pas des soldats, mais tous étaient des Rôdeurs, tous des enfants des étoiles. Tous savaient que c'était la mort vers qui ils allaient, mais pas un ne tournera les talons. Pas un fuira. Tous resteront et la majorité tombera. Peu se relèveront. Et pourtant... Pourtant, aucun n'échangera leur place avec un autre au loin de ce lieux. Tous allaient se battre car c'était leur Devoir. Devoir envers leur peuple, devoir envers les leurs, devoir envers eux-même. Alors si il devait conduire son peuple à sa perte, autant que ce soit épique. Ce jour sera gravé à jamais dans les mémoires, il fera en sorte que les noms de chacun des Rôdeurs venus mourir à jamais deviendra une légende.

- Rôdeurs ! Les appela le Sonrar don Sonrar _**(2)**_. Mes frère, je peux lire dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir vos cœurs. Oui, certains d'entre nous vont mourir. Mais renoncer maintenant sera rendre leur mort vaine. Prouvons à Galbatorix qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien, mais que lui oui !

Il regarda chaque visage. Chaque enfant qu'il envoyait au combat. Chaque fils et filles des Rôdeurs qui venus se battre pour une cause qu'ils pensaient juste.

- Certains de ses serviteurs vont diront que nous signons la fin des nôtres, la fin de notre liberté, continua-t-il. Mais ils se trompent. Ce n'est pas la fin. Oui, ils sont plus nombreux et plus forts que nous, mais c'est de la force des convictions que dépend la réussite, pas du nombre de partisans. Tant que nous pourrons respirer, ça ne sera pas la fin ! Tant qu'il y aura une personne pour lutter, ça ne sera pas la fin ! Un jour peut venir où le courage des Rôdeurs faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés lorsque la nation des Rôdeurs s'effondrera. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons pour tout ce qui nous est cher sur cette bonne terre. Et c'est en leur nom que je vous ordonne de vaincre, Rôdeurs !

Ren cria son accord en même temps que ses frères rôdeurs. D'une même voix, tout un peuple se rassemblait derrière son Roi. « Écrivons nous même notre histoire ». Cette phrase que la Belle-de-Nuit avait dit durant l'un de ses discours qui avaient suivi son investiture résonna dans le cœur de Ren comme lorsqu'il l'avait entendu pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui encore, ces quelques mots touchaient les Rôdeurs.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'aube n'était pas encore tout à fait là. Le palais commençait à se réveiller comprenant à peine se qui était entrain de se passer. Ces gens encore endormis ne savaient pas encore ce qui était dans le palais même. Mais la Rôdeuse savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que les premiers meurtres soient découverts. Après, ça sera le moment de filer. Le plan était simple. Se faire discrète, sortir raidement et attendre que la bataille arrive jusqu'à elle. Oui, il était très simple. Et c'était ça le problème. C'était toujours les plan les plus simples qu'on ne voyait pas venir, mais qu'on pouvait contrer le plus facilement. Mais d'un autre côté, les plus compliqués ne pouvaient pas être mis en œuvre dans des lieux inconnus.

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre. C'était toujours la partie la plus longue dans le temps avant une bataille. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne fallait rien faire et qu'il était trop tard pour changer de plan. Il fallait juste attendre et patienter. Tout en restant concentrer sur l'objectif. Ne rien faire et repérer les différentes sorties.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren ne disait rien. Il regardait ses hommes alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre en position. Leur groupe sera exposé au danger plus longue temps que les autres groupes, à part celui des tueurs de jeteur de sorts. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis. D'un autre côté, personne n'aimait être au premier rang lorsqu'il participe à une attaque suicide. Même si il ne le disait pas et ne le montrait pas, Ren savait qu'il avait peu de chance de vaincre et encore moins de revenir. On pouvait dire bien des choses sur le courage des imbéciles, mais il avait tout à perdre. Si il le faisait, c'était parce qu'en se battant, il donnait une chance à sa Brunette de revenir. Si il le faisait, c'était pour que le fils de son épouse puisse vivre sans crainte d'être privé de son libre arbitre.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que mourir ne lui faisait plus peur.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait envie de hurler de frustration. Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu ? Elle ne demandait pas la lune quand même ? Juste que pour une fois, tout se déroule comme il le fallait sans qu'elle doive improviser. Il y avait un plan. C'était tellement bien de pouvoir si tenir. Bah non, il fallait toujours qu'il y est un truc qui vienne faire chier des pendules. Jamais, tout pouvait bien se passer dans le meilleur des mondes. C'était vraiment chiant à la longue. Elle était dans la mouise, mais à toute situation, il y avait une solution. Et pour trouver celle-ci, il y avait qu'une seule marche à suivre qui se résumait en trois mots. Analyser, affronter, agir.

Analyser : elle était coincée entre une poutre et le plafond en priant pour que les serviteurs chargés du ménage ne lève pas le nez. C'est sûr qu'une femme inconnue au bataillon dans le château alors que l'on vient de trouver un corps, c'est plutôt louche.

Affronter : se faire encore plus discrète pour éviter de se faire choper et avoir le droit à une petite séance de torture improvisée. Bon plan, elle l'approuvait.

Agir : si elle devait passer plus longtemps ici, elle aurait mieux fait de piquer un des cousins d'une de ses victimes parce que les poutres, ce n'est vraiment pas confortable pour faire une sieste.

Bon, ça c'est le plan A. Mais il faut toujours prévoir un plan B, voir un plan C. En fait, plus on a de plan de secours, mieux c'est. Elle enclenchera le plan B si quelqu'un tiltait sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Si le plan B échouait, elle aurait toujours le plan C qui se résumait à quelques mots « Foncer dans le tas et sortir ici, vivante de préférence ».

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ren attendait. Contrairement à ce que les espions de Galbatorix pouvaient penser, les Rôdeurs n'allaient pas faire une charge héroïque. Du moins, pas tous. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux était dans les égouts, comme lui en ce moment. Ren était chef d'un groupe de dix personnes. Il devaient les guider jusqu'à la surface et après, les mener au combat.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on attend ? Demanda un Rôdeur qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans.

- Le bon moment, répondit calmement Ren.

- Et c'est quand le bon moment ? Interrogea le gamin.

- Il s'agit de ta première bataille, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Ren.

- Non.

- De quel Maison es-tu ? S'étonna l'ainé.

- Magdalam _**(3)**_, et j'ai seize ans si vous voulez faire ma biographie.

Ren acquiesça. Dans cette Maison ont était formé à l'art de la guerre dès qu'on était assez vieux pour marcher. Ce n'était pas un môme venu se faire tuer, c'était un soldat compétant et savant tuer.

- On attend car si on sort maintenant, non seulement nous nous ferions tuer, mais en plus, personne ne pourra ouvrir les portes de la ville au reste de notre armée et à nos aillés.

- C'est toujours mieux quand on nous explique.

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat, mais Ren reconnu en cet enfant lui-même au même âge lorsqu'il devait faire avec un professeur qui lui laissait deviner ce qu'il fallait qu'il face au lieux de le lui dire. Soudain, un rugissent retendit et Ren sut qu'il était l'heure.

- C'est parti pour la fête, fit-il à ses compagnons.

L'un des magiciens du groupe fit exploser les bombes qu'ils avaient placés là un peu plus tôt et les Rôdeurs sortirent des cratères qu'ils venaient de former.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Un rugissement retendit et Sylvie faillit sourire ne reconnaissant celui de Saphira. Il était l'heure pour elle d'aller prendre l'air et de voir ailleurs si elle y était. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas la seule personne à avoir entendu un Dragon annoncer son attaque et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le spectacle commença. A un autre moment, elle aurait pu trouver la situation amusante, mais pas maintenant.

Les membres de la noblesse du palais et les serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens. Essayer de passer inaperçu était presque impossible quand à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait arriver et vous rentrer dedans. Pourtant, la Rôdeuse n'y arrivait pas trop mal. Elle n'essayait pas de se fondre dans la foule, avec ses arme, sa cape de voyage et sa tenue de combat, il s'agissait que quelque chose de biens trop difficile pour aller rapidement. Alors, elle restait dans les ombres. Attendant que personne ne soit en vu pour passer là où l'on pourrait la voir. Il y a longtemps, avant qu'elle commence son apprentissage, on lui avait dit que les Rôdeurs pouvaient disparaître n'importe où. « Disparaître » était facile quand personne ne fessait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Et un mouvement de panique était l'idéal pour détourner l'attention. Non, elle n'avait pas honte d'utiliser la peur de tout perdre de ses gens. Elle faisait ce qui devait être fait comme on le lui avait appris, comme son Devoir et son honneur le réclamait.

Une partie de Sylvie n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et les meurtres qu'elle avait commis un peu plus tôt, et cette même part d'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas bien de se justifier en se cachant derrière son Devoir. Mais elle la fit taire. Ce n'était pas le moment, lorsqu'elle aura survécu à cette journée, elle pourra se faire la moral, pas avant. En attendant le bon moment, il fallait qu'elle mette les idées parasites tout au fond de son esprit et qu'elle reste concentrer. Penser à autre chose qu'à l'action présente était le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer.

La jeune fille marchait dans un couloir désert, il ne lui restait qu'un escalier à descendre et elle serait dans le hall, à deux doigts de la sortie. Soudain, la brune sentit ses pieds ne plus toucher de carrelage, et avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, Sylvie tomba inconsciente sur le sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai recommencé. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est plus fort que moi.<strong>

**Vous avez vraiment cru que je manquerai une occasion comme celle là ? Ceux qui disent non sont des menteurs, parce qu'au bon de 49 chapitres, on commence à vois comment pense l'auteur et aucun ne rate une occasion de faire ça.**

**Couper au meilleur moment. C'est l'ingrédient pour faire hurler les lecteurs.**

**Votre envie de me retirer mon petit sourire à cout de hache à un nom. Ça s'appelle l'AIPM (Attente Insupportable et Pulsion Meurtrière). Et c'est très contagieux.**

**Je teints à dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ait inventé ce terme et si vous voulez plus de détails sur cette maladie, chercher les fics sur le sujet (taper juste AIPM et il vous ne sortira au moins cinq).**

**Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez le nom de ce mal, je peux me retirer avec le début du prochain chapitre ^^.**

**J'assume parfaitement d'être une cause de votre AIPM et j'en suis même très fière.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que la normal, mais je ne pouvait pas faire autrement que couper à cet endroit. La tentation était trop forte. Que l'auteur qui n'ait jamais fait ça me jette la première pierre.**

**En tout cas, j'adore la fin. Je la trouve géniale ! Elle est exactement comme il faut qu'elle soit. Et puis, vos têtes ont dû valoir le coup que j'arrête le chapitre à ce moment.**

**Même si je reconnais qu'il est assez court par rapport à la longueur de mes chapitres habituels (j'entends déjà quelqu'un que je nommerai pas me dire qu'il est d'une longueur respectable). Je n'ai aucun regret de l'endroit où je l'ai fini, c'est pile au bon moment.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) <strong>__**Boussole enchantée permettant de trouver les jeteurs de sorts à un kilomètre à la ronde suivant différents critères.**_

_**(2) Littéralement : Seigneur des Seigneurs (langue des Rôdeurs). Autre titre donné au Roi des Rôdeurs. Il n'a pas d'équivalent dans la langue commune.**_

_**(3) Huitième Maison des Rôdeurs. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'armée. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Carmal. Son Seigneur est Angélique.**_

* * *

><p><em>Petite leçon de grammaire :<em>

Dans le langage utilisé par le peuple des Rôdeurs, il n'y a pas de genre féminin ou masculin. La seule exception est pour parler d'un père ou d'une mère :

**Keïstan**signifie père, papa. Ce mot est aussi utilisé lorsque l'on parle d'un parent en général ou d'un ancêtre.

**Yucca** signifie mère, maman. Il n'est utilisé que dans un contexte privé ou lorsque que l'on désigne une mère.

**Dëlos**exprime l'idée d'une faute qu'on ne se pardonne pas.

**Dar** donne de l'importance au mot derrière lequel il est.

Lorsque l'on place « **Mi** » devant un titre marque notre soumission à la personne dont on parle.

Petite leçon culturelle pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore fuit :

_Les noms ont un pouvoir et chez les Rôdeurs, donner son nom de naissance est considéré comme la marque de la plus grande confiance que l'on puisse avoir (même si elle n'équivaut pas celle du don de notre véritable nom). Car si on connait le nom d'une personne, ont peut retrouver toute sa vie et tout savoir de lui. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'utilisent leur nom de naissance qu'en de rares occasions._

_Les Rôdeurs ne croient pas vraiment aux Dieux. Pour eux, les Étoiles sont les Grands qui ont marqués le monde en bien qui observent et guident les êtres pensants. Elles peuvent influer sur leur vie, mais pas sur leur destin._

_L'__Étoile du Soir__ est la protectrice de l'amour véritable et des amants. Elle est également appelée « Notre Dame »._

_L'__Étoile de l'Est__ est l'Étoile protectrice des Terres Rôdeuses. Elle est censée guider les Rôdeurs égarés vers chez eux._

_Les Rôdeurs s'habillent tout de rouge que le jour de leur mariage car c'est la couleur que portait l'Étoile du Soir lorsqu'elle fit le sacrifice ultime par amour. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'un Rôdeur parle d'une personne qui s'est mariée, ils disent qu'elle s'est « toute vêtue de rouge ». Par contre, lorsqu'ils disent qu'une personne « vie pour le rouge », ça veut dire que le concerné fait passer ses sentiments avant son Devoir, cette idée est péjorative. Même si elle fait son Devoir car, dans ce cas, ça sous-entend que si elle doit choisir, elle ne choisira pas les Rôdeurs mais ses désirs égoïstes._

_Pour les Rôdeurs, refuser d'être parent est un déshonneur plus grand que trahir son pays car avoir un enfant est une bénédiction accordée par les Étoiles._

Les rôdeurs ne portent que peut d'attention aux titres héréditaires. Pour eux, c'est la valeur de l'individu qui compte, pas sa naissance. Mais, en contradiction de ce fait, leur société est dirigée par les descendants des Rôdeurs fondateurs.


	50. Ma chère enfant

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note :** Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

Ça c'est fait, au moins la couleur est annoncée.

Pas si vite, les amis, venez lire mon blabla. Oui, même toi qui t'es dit que tu le liras plus tard mais qu'il fallait absolument que tu saches la suite, question de vie ou de mort. Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne retourneras jamais le lire car c'est juste de la parlote.

C'est bien, on écoute ce que nous dit la dame, ça peut être important (dans un monde parallèle). Si ça se trouve, elle a décidé d'être gentille et de nous dire comment l'histoire se terminera, si elle fera comme Paolini et il n'y aura de Happy-end pour personne ou si elle était de bonne humeur quand elle a écrit le plan de la fin. Et surtout si elle savait comment son histoire va se terminer car il sera peut-être temps qu'elle pense à la fin de cette fic.

Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je veux juste vous embêter en parlant pendant trois plombes de tout et de rien en glissant quelques informations bien cachées par ci par là (Il y en a qui commence à relire déjà mon blabla pour voir à côté de quoi je suis passée, j'adore).

Avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre, j'ai encore trois mots très importants à dire :

Bonbons, caramels et chocolats !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><em>Réponse :<em>

_Tokyofrance : Si j'ai le droit, la preuve, je l'ai fait_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 50 :<strong>** Ma chère enfant.**

Ren se battait avec toute son envie de vaincre. Malgré les modifications de dernières minutes, malgré tout. Galbatorix avait prévu la manœuvre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait été averti et avait préparé une riposte. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Les portes... Les portes devaient être ouvertes. Il le fallait. Si elles ne l'étaient pas tout ceci serait vain. Tous ces sacrifices, toutes ces morts... Tout cela n'avait de l'importance seulement parce qu'ils leur permettaient d'entrer dans cette foutue ville. A cela rajoutait un petit détail. Minuscule, mais important. Murtagh et Throm ne s'étaient toujours pas montrés alors qu'un avatar plus que réaliste de Saphira venait les narguer.

Ren faucha de nouveau la vie d'un guetteur qui ne s'attendait à devoir combattre entre les murs de la citadelle. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cet homme était juste un soldat souhaitant protéger sa famille et il mourrait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ce n'était pas juste. Le Rôdeur savait que la vie ne l'était pas, mais il n'aimait pas ça quand même. « C'est cela qui différencie un homme d'un monstre », lui avait un jour dit son professeur. Et son mentor avait raison.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait mal. La douleur venait tant de son coude que de son amour propre. Elle était tombée dans ce piège tête la première comme une idiote. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des tapisseries décoraient la pièce. Treize tapisseries. Treize dragonniers et leur dragon. Les treize parjures. La Rôdeuse sentait son sang se glacer. Inutile de cherche là où elle était tombée. Les « décorations » et les objets placés un peu partout dans la pièce indiquaient clairement là où elle était. Une salle remplit de trophées de tout genre. Et vu la tête de certains, seul un dingue pourrait les garder. Elle ne connaissait pas une personne de censée qui garderait les cranes d'autres individus. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Sylvie se retourna d'un coup. Elle sentit son sang se glacer alors que l'homme la regardait d'une façon bien trop calme. La couronne disait clairement qui il était et le petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres hurlait que la Rôdeuse était tombée tête la première dans un piège. Quel genre d'homme était capable de sacrifier une vingtaine de ses fidèles juste pour attraper quelqu'un ? Qui pourrait vouloir payer ce prix ? Personne à part un lâche doublé d'un Sindlan _**(2)**_. Personne à part un traitre.

- Un sacrifice nécessaire pour obtenir les pouvoir d'Arlien _**(1)**_, fit-il en réponse aux accusations silencieuses de la brune.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder de haut avec tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui. Les Rôdeurs n'étaient peut-être pas porter sur les titres, mais elle était une princesse de par son sang et son titre. Lui, il n'était rien. Juste un imposteur croyant pouvoir refaire le monde à son image. De plus, cet être ne possédait même pas une seule once d'honneur.

- Pas de sorts, pas d'armes dégainées, pas de grandes déclarations... constata le faux roi. Serais-tu prête à te rendre, ma chère enfant ?

- J'ai passé l'âge d'être appelée ainsi, répliqua sèchement la brune.

Rien ne permit de voir l'agacement de Galbatorix, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de le sentir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de gagner cette bataille si ça virait au rapport de force physique. Il était plus vieux, plus fort et c'était un homme. Même si elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, à taille et poids identiques, le mâle aura toujours un avantage sur la femelle lors qu'un échange de coups. Une chance que cette règle naturelle ne s'appliquait pas dans un combat de volonté.

- Tu changeras bientôt d'avis à mon sujet, affirma le Grand Parjure.

Sylvie ne parvint pas à retenir un petit rire méprisant. Oui, elle commencera à l'estimer le jour où il neigera en enfer. Mais en attendant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Voir la tête de cet homme sur un plateau.

- Ris, si cela te convient, continua le briseur d'œufs. Je ne t'en empêchera pas.

- De toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'en priver.

- Mais qui t'empêchera de me servir ? Demanda le Traitre en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la jeune femme. Murtagh ? Il m'en entièrement dévoué comme votre père avant lui. Ton cher époux ? Il a tué un Seigneur rôdeur pour moi et un peu plus tard, il a torturé ton frère ainé...

- Mensonges... murmura la jeune femme.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ren n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais torturé quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Jamais Ren n'aurait fait une telle chose, surtout à une personne qui était prisonnière. Jamais. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager que ça le soit. Pas Ren. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Tout son être le refusait. Mais une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui murmurait que ça pouvait expliquer la gène que Ren avait eu envers elle. Elle chassa cette idée loin d'elle. Elle ne devait pas croire un seul mot sortant de la bouche de Galbatorix, il était un maitre dans l'art de la manipulation. Mais ce sale traitre avait réussit à semer le doute dans son cœur. Elle sentit la satisfaction de Galbatorix et cela l'énerva. Elle n'allait pas laisser un traitre la détruire. Elle décida donc de l'attaquer dans ce que cet être avait et que personne n'avait réussit à atteindre. Son orgueil.

- Mensonges, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Mon père ne t'était pas totalement dévoué. Il a gardé Arlien pendant des années avant de me le transmettre quand j'avais trois ans. Mensonges. Tu n'as pas détruit tout ce qui était bon en lui, il est mort en gardant une part de qui il avait toujours été : un fils des Rôdeurs.

Le coup partit sans qu'elle puisse l'anticiper et elle retrouva le sol. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait blesser cet homme quoique cela puisse lui coûter. Elle aurait mieux faire de garder le silence, mais elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Je suis sa fille. Je ne te laisserai jamais détruire ma famille, déclara-t-elle avec force.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Un autre s'en ait chargé. Ne trouves-tu pas curieux que j'ai pu te tendre un piège ?

- Ça prouve simplement ta paranoïa. Il était impossible pour un autre que moi de savoir où j'allais me rendre.

De la logique. De la simple logique pour gagner un peu de temps. Tant que ce type serait occupé, il ne risquait pas de faire autre chose. Toujours avec du défit plein les yeux, elle se releva. En le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle dit une chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

- Je dois bien te reconnaitre une chose. Tu as beaucoup de charme… comme une limace crevée, fit-elle avec un splendide sourire innocent.

Galbatorix ne se donna même pas la peine de bouger avant de dire un mot. Bien entendu, elle avait essayer de parer l'attaque magique, mais son sort n'avait pas fonctionner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi avant de faire plus ample connaissance avec le mur derrière elle. Pendant que son champs de vision se réduisait, elle vit le faux roi avancer vers elle. Cardlad fut le dernier mot qu'elle pensa alors que le goût métallique dans sa bouche s'estompait lentement alors que son esprit sombrait dans les ténèbres. Elle tenta de lutter, mais le néant s'avéra être le plus fort.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Roran regardait les hommes qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Tous étaient nerveux. Sauf les deux Rôdeurs. Eux, semblaient ailleurs, lointain comme si ils n'étaient pas tout à fait présent. Comme si tout cela n'allait rien changer pour eux. Par leur détachement apparent, ils ressemblaient aux Elfes. Ces deux peuples... Roran n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Pour avoir fréquenter sa cousine, il ne savait pas sur quel pied dansé, mais il avait déjà un début de piste. Il arrivait à la jeune femme ne laisser voir à quoi elle pensait. Le fermier secoua la tête. A voir ces deux Rôdeurs, on aurait pu croire que ce n'était l'avenir de tout le pays qui se jouait. Aussi étrange soit-il, leur comportement avait quelque chose qui minimisait la bataille vers laquelle ils allaient. Et c'était ça qui gênait le plus Roran. Il avait devant lui deux humains qui ne montraient pas leurs sentiments comme les Elfes.

La question était pourquoi ils étaient là. Dans aucun des autres groupes il y avait des Rôdeurs. À croire qu'ils étaient là juste pour lui. Parce qu'il était le cousin d'un des Seigneurs des Rôdeurs. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche. Ce n'était pas juste, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter des protections supplémentaires et son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas une idée de Sylvie. Quoique... il devait bien reconnaître qu'il la connaissait à peine. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'elle était qu'elle était la demi-sœur d'Eragon, qu'elle était une épouse ainsi qu'une mère et qu'un jour elle héritera d'un trône.

Ce n'était pas assez pour savoir comment elle agira dans une situation donnée. Mais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La première chose qu'elle réalisa était qu'elle n'avait pas mal alors qu'elle aurait dû ne pas pouvoir bouger à cause de la douleur. Ce n'était pas normal. Il lui fallu quelques instant avant de réaliser pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais le Grand Parjure avait réussit à couper le lien qui l'unissait à la magie. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il fallait qu'elle agisse pour ne pas y penser. Si elle y pensait, sa peur finirait par la paralyser. Elle tenta de se relever, mais un coup la força à rencontrer le sol. La Rôdeuse jeta son regard le plus mauvais au garde qui venait de la frapper. Il était jeune. À peine un adulte et elle voyait bien qu'elle lui donnait envi d'aller se cacher au fond d'un trou de souris et de ne pas en sortir. La façon qu'il avait de tenir son arme montrait clairement qu'il n'avait jamais combattu. La brune porta sa main à sa taille et réalisa qu'on lui avait laissé ses cimeterres. Le message était clair. Pour une raison ou une autre Galbatorix ne la considérait pas comme un véritable danger.

- Que fais-tu hors des jupes de ta mère ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je... je... je...

- Si tu veux me faire un cours de grammaire, utilise des phrases de plus d'un mot. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, fit-elle en se relevant en le défiant du regard de recommencer.

- S'il vous plait, tenez-vous tranquille... la supplia-t-il. Sinon, il... il va...

La jeune femme s'obligea à respirer calmement. L'autre cinglé tenait ce type encore plus fermement que si il était dans la même pièce que lui. Il n'y avait pas trente réponse au pourquoi de cela.

- Il te fais chanter, traduit-elle. Si je ne suis pas sage, ça va retomber sur des gens qui te sont proches.

Le gamin hocha la tête. Elle avait vu juste.

- Vous avez presque raison, « Il » a fait enlevé deux petits. Au moindre problème, ils payeront le prix qu'« Il » estimera juste.

Il y avait tant de peur dans ce « Il » qu'on ne pouvait pas douter de la personne dont il s'agissait. Galbatorix ne méritait vraiment pas le droit d'avoir un nom_** (3)**_. Elle ne pouvait pas être sure que cette menace soit réelle, mais l'autre cinglé était capable de la mettre en exécution avec aucun remord.

-Que dois-je faire pour être « sage » ?

-Attendre et faire ce qu'il vous dit ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais un peu de ça.

Soudain, elle vit le gamin pâlir un peu plus. Inutile de dire que ça sentait mauvais.

- Il veut que vous alliez à la salle du trône.

- Je suppose, que ce n'est pas pour prendre le thé... fit la jeune femme. C'est toi le garde et moi la prisonnière, montre-moi le chemin.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième chapitre sur la bataille. Dire que si je suivait mon plan, elle serait terminer maintenant et que j'en suis seulement au début. En tout cas, je ne devrais pas en faire plus de quatre. Enfin, normalement...<strong>

**C'est dur d'écrire ces chapitre, mais surtout de les couper comme il faut pour pas qu'ils fassent trente pages. J'ai du mal à faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas trop court tout en gardant du suspeince pour le prochain chapitre.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.<strong>_

_**(2) Injure rôdeur. En version polie, « crétin des Alpes », dans la traduction la plus proche est « connard congénital ». Pluriel : Simdlans.**_

_**(3) Les noms ont un pouvoir et chez les Rôdeurs, donner son nom de naissance est considéré comme la marque de la plus grande confiance que l'on puisse avoir (même si elle n'équivaut pas celle du don de notre véritable nom). Car si on connait le nom d'une personne, ont peut retrouver toute sa vie et tout savoir de lui. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'utilisent leur nom de naissance qu'en de rares occasions. **_

_**Ne pas avoir de noms est l'un des quatre Déshonneurs Ultimes des Rôdeurs.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Petites choses à savoir lorsque l'on vit chez les Rôdeurs :<span>_

Grand Exil : _**Bannissement d'Imladris et ses fidèles de leur Terre d'origine. Ce terme désigne leur voyage vers l'Aglaësia.**_

Sylvie : _**Nom de l'épouse d'Imladris. Ce nom n'avait jamais été donné à un autre enfant avant la tante de notre héroïne. Cette dernière est donc la troisième personne à avoir été nommée Sylvie depuis le Grand Exil.**_

« De la Maison de mes ancêtre je fus banni. Par la traversée de la Grande Mer loin de mon passé je parti. Ici je resterai, ainsi que mes descendants, jusqu'à la fin du temps » : _**Serment d'Imladris.**_

Joubarde : _**Premier Roi des Rôdeurs.**_

Hector : _**Rôdeur, premier dragonnier humain.**_

Al Gardan dal Keïstan : _**Le Salut des Pères (langue des Rôdeurs). Cérémonie en mémoire de l'arrivée des premiers rôdeurs se déroulant tous les dix ans. Il est de coutume que les Seigneurs Rôdeurs y assistent. Les fêtes durent un mois et on assiste à des concours artistiques. **_

_Les Maisons Rôdeuses._

Maison d'Imladris : _**Première Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de la diplomatie. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Arlien. Son Seigneur est Sylvie.**_

Maison de Karmalia : _**Deuxième maison Rôdeuse. C'est celle que dirigeait le Roi des Rôdeurs avant son couronnement. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'organisation de la production du territoire. Son Seigneur est Diego.**_

Maison d'Escamlir : _**Troisième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée de la défense des Terres rôdeuses. Son Seigneur est Cade.**_

Maison de Valdernia : _**Quatrième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée du commerce extérieur. Son Seigneur est Carmen.**_

Maison d'Ahakista : _**Cinquième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée du commerce intérieur. Son Seigneur est Rodrigue, le grand-père d'Éric.**_

Maison de Cosrimdal : _**Sixième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'éducation et de l'apprentissage des Apprentis Rôdeurs. Son Seigneur est Kaylin.**_

Maison d'Amlard : _**Septième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'espionnage. Son Seigneur est Éric.**_

Maison de Magdalam : _**Huitième**__** Maison des Rôdeurs. Traditionnellement, cette Maison s'occupe de l'armée. L'Anneau de cette Maison est Carmal. Son Seigneur est Angélique.**_

A noter : Chaque Maison est l'équivalent d'une principauté. Le Roi des Rôdeurs peut faire passer une loi de force, mais il essaye de ne pas trop contrarier les Seigneurs car ceux-ci peuvent voter une mesure de censure contre lui, et dans les cas extrême, son bannissement. Même si ce dernier cas ne s'est encore jamais vu, le fait qu'au total, six Rois ont été déclarés inapte à gouverner reste dans les mémoires (ils étaient dans l'incapacité de gouverner avec justice et pour le bien de leur peuple pour diverses raisons).

Les quatre Déshonneurs Ultimes :

- être bannis

- ne pas avoir de noms

- refuser d'être parent

- maltraiter des enfants

Bénédiction d'au revoir.

- Que les étoiles veillent sur vous deux

- Et qu'elles illuminent ta route


	51. Ma Petite

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note :** _En italique, les passages tirés du livre._

J'ai un peu de retard, mais ce n'est pas totalement ma faute. Je suis partie en vacances (ça c'est à cause de moi), mais à mon retour, mon ordinateur est tomber en panne, j'ai du tout réécrire ! Alors, désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture.

On y arrive ! Le retour de Mumu est pour bientôt ^^.

Depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez.

Comme quoi, je fais attention à vous, je vous préviens quand vous risquez de passer en mode « fangirls » ou « fanboys ».

Je n'arrive pas à écrire ce chapitre. Enfin si, mais je n'aime aucune des fins que je rédige ! J'ai un mal de chien, j'ai recommencé les deux dernières pages au moins deux fois. Pardon, trois, je viens de tout effacer.

Je viens d'avoir une chouette idée, je vais voir ce que ça va donner.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 51 :<strong>** Ma Petite.**

Eragon rentra. Le bon côté était qu'il était prêt à se battre. Le mauvais était qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège beaucoup plus gros que tous ceux qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Sylvie lui fit une grimace. Génial, il manquait plus que Murtagh et la fête pourra commencer. La Rôdeuse aurait bien voulu connaître une réunion familiale où personne ne se tapait dessus. Il faut croire que les Étoiles n'étaient pas de cet avis. En tout cas, l'ancien garçon de ferme était tellement concentré sur Galbatorix qu'elle n'était pas ure qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle était présente. Lorsque la porte se fut refermer, le Briseur d'œuf prit la parole.

- _Ah, je vous attendais ! Bienvenu dans ma demeure. Bienvenue à vous deux, Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre et Saphira Écailles Brillantes. J'ai beaucoup désiré cette rencontre. Mais je suis également heureux de t'accueillir, Arya, fille d'Islanzadì, qui a mérité le titre de Tueuse d'Ombre. Ainsi que toi, Elva au front d'argent. Et vous, bien sûr, Glaedr, Umaroth, Valdr et vos compagnons invisibles. Je vous ai longtemps crus morts et me réjouis infiniment qu'il n'en soit rien. Bienvenu à tous ! Il y a tant de choses dont nous devons parler !_

Devant toute cette hypocrisie, Sylvie ne put retenir un petit ricanement moqueur. Bien entendu, dans le silence de la salle, tous l'entendit comme si elle avait franchement éclaté de rire. Arya affichait une expression qui voulait dire « ces Rôdeurs et leur sens de l'humour... », le Grand Parjure montrait aucun sentiment, Elva et Saphira n'en avait clairement rien à faire de sa réaction. Seul Eragon la regarda comme si elle était tombé sur la tête.

- Dommage que la conversation sera à sens unique, ricana la jeune femme. Tu ne leur as pas encore montrés vos autres « invités ». Vu ta tête, je peux retirer l'ironie et le sarcasme des choses que j'ai le droit de faire sans représailles. Déjà que la liste n'est pas bien longue...

- Je crois que le problème vient surtout du tutoiement, souligna Elva d'un ton neutre.

- A moins que ce soit parce que j'ai gâché ses effets d'ambiance.

- Je suis certaine que la cause majeur est le non-vouvoiement.

La Rôdeuse fit un mouvement d'épaule qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle n'était pas là pour gérer l'égo de ce type mais pour le tuer.

- Je ne me planque pas derrière des enfants, moi.

- Moi non plus, Ma Petite, fit Galbatorix la mettant en garde d'un danger imminent dont la jeune fille n'avait rien à faire.

- Tu peux rajouter « Menteur » à tes qualification professionnelle, j'y crois presque, le nargua-t-elle.

- Puisse que la surprise tombe à l'eau, déclara le faux roi d'un ton glacial, _venez, chers petites. Venez saluer nos invités._

_Un garçon et une fille sortirent de derrière le trône et vinrent se placer à la droite du roi. La fillette devait avoir six ans ; le garçon, huit ou neuf._ Au vu des nombreux traits commun aux deux, ils devaient être frère et sœur. D'un geste de l'épée, le Briseur d'œufs pouvaient les tuer. Cardlad _**(1)**_. _La petite fille, accrochée au bras de son compagnon, se cachait derrière lui. Le gamin, cependant, paraissait apeuré, mais déterminé._

_- N'est-elle pas charmante ? Demanda Galbatorix en soulevant de son long doigt le menton de la fillette. Ces grands yeux, ces beaux cheveux. Et lui, n'est-ce pas un bien joli garçon ? Les enfants, dit-on, sont une bénédiction. Je ne partage pas ce point de vu. D'après mon expérience, ils sont aussi cruels et vindicatifs que les adultes. Il leur manque seulement la force de soumettre les autres à leur volonté. Que vous soyez ou non d'accord avec moi, je sais que les Vardens se targuent d'être vertueux. Vous seriez les défenseurs de la justice, les protecteurs des innocents -comme s'il existait des innocents !- et de nobles guerriers combattant pour redressez d'anciens torts. Eh bien, mettons vos convictions à l'épreuve et voyons si êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être._ Tout comme les Rôdeurs, comme le montre si bien leur précieuse Héritière en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce alors qu'elle aurait pu m'attaquer. Si vous ne faites pas comme elle et _ne mettez pas fin à vos attaques, je les tue._

_Il posa la main sur l'épaule du garçonnet :_

_- Et je les tuerai si vous recommencer. À vrai dire, je les tuerai si vous me contrariez. Aussi, je vous conseille de vous montrer courtois._

_Les deux enfants semblaient frappés d'horreur, mais ne firent pas un geste pour s'enfuir._ Sylvie sentit le partage entre continuer le combat ou s'arrêter un moment au risque de tout perdre des Dragons, puis, les attaques cessèrent.

-_Voilà qui est mieux, _déclara Galbatorix en souriant. _Nous pouvons maintenant parler comme des êtres civilisés, sans s'inquiéter de savoir qui doit tuer qui._

Sylvie ravala avec difficulté la remarque narquoise qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue et que tout son être voulait dire. Maintenant que les règles du jeu avaient été dites de façon claires, il fallait faire attention au moindre geste qui sera fait. Le Grand Parjure _tapota la tête du garçonnet puis désigna les marches de l'estrade :_

_- Asseyez-vous._

_Docilement, les enfants s'installèrent sur la première marche, le plus loin possible du roi. Celui-ci agita alors la main en prononçant :_

_- Kausta._

La Rôdeuse et ses camarades glissèrent jusqu'à l'estrade. Ce cinglé avait réussi à trouver le nom même de la magie alors, elle ne pouvait même pas lui jeter un sort en priant pour qu'il ne l'attaque pas en retour.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, ma Petite.

- « Petite », « Enfant »... Voilà bien des choses que je ne suis plus depuis longtemps, répondit la jeune femme. Maintenant, permets-moi de ne pas m'extasier devant un type capable de stopper quatre magiciens se cachant derrière des enfants.

- Je ne me cache pas derrière des enfants.

- Excuses-moi pour mon erreur, ils sont juste à porter de ton épée, pas devant toi.

Le traitre dit un mot et Sylvie sentit un étau se refermer sur sa gorge. Elle essaya quelques contre sorts avant que son esprits soit trop embrumé pour faire autre chose que de réclamer de l'air. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner suffisamment de logique pour pouvoir lutter contre ce sort efficacement.

- La... vérité... nuit... grave... ment... à l'ami... tié, déclara-t-elle entre deux respirations difficiles.

- Ce n'est pas la vérité ! Rugit le dingue en chef en augmentant la pression..

Pour toute réponse la brune eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle commençait à voir des tâches noirs dansées devant ses yeux. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen pour respirer, elle mourra. Elle en était bien consciente, pourtant, elle était étrangement calme. Il fallait croire que la mort ne l'effrayait plus autant qu'à une époque.

- Lâchez-la, vous allez la tuer, fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire à son défenseur que c'était vivante que Galbatorix avait besoin d'elle. Sinon, jamais il n'arrivera à contrôler Arlien _**(2)**_. Si elle venait à mourir sans avoir nommé de successeur ou un Gardien, l'anneau ira se perdre dans le lieu perdu où il avait été taillé jusqu'à ce qu'une personne du sang d'Imladris vienne et le réclame comme étant le sien. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Son cerveau était trop engourdit pour lui permettre de faire autre chose que de sombrer lentement dans les ténèbres.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fût pour les enfants qu'elle entendait pleurer. Une partie d'elle eut envi de se redresser, de les prendre dans ses bras et de les bercer en leur disant que tout allait bien se passer, mais l'autre lui disait de se tenir prête et d'attendre. À la voix maternelle, elle préféra la voix guerrière et elle ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle avait encore trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir.

- Est-on plus calme ? Lui demanda une voix moqueuse qu'elle ne pouvait que haïr.

- Si je te crache dessus, le prendrais-tu pour une insulte ? Lança-t-elle à Galbatorix en guise de réponse tout en se redressant avec précaution.

D'un point de vu strictement personnel, elle aurait préféré attendre d'aller un peu mieux avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la danse, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il y a des personnes qui vous embêtent même après d'avoir tenter de vous tuer. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau debout, prête à se battre, elle _entendit les portes de la salle s'ouvrir et se refermer, des pas approcher, ceux d'un homme et d'un dragon._ Ça ne pouvait être que deux êtres. Triste comédie qui se jouait pour le plaisir d'un fou.

_- Sire,_ salua Murtagh en s'inclinant.

Le fils de Morzan n'eut même pas un regard pour sa sœur qui ne s'était pas donner la peine de se tourner vers lui. C'est lorsque les deux nouveaux venus se placèrent à la droite du faux roi, qu'elle les vit. Murtagh semblait l'ignorer, mais elle savait que même s'il faisait comme si elle n'était pas là, il savait bien ce qu'elle faisait ici et pourquoi Galbatorix l'avait entrainer dans ce piège. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre son jumeau et le briseur d'œuf.

- _Je vois_, fit par conclure Galbatorix. _Pour le moment, d'autres sujets méritent notre attention. D'une part, il est temps que nos invités rencontrent le dernier membre de notre équipe. Et, surtout, il est grand temps que nous disposions d'un éclairage acceptable._

- Si tu n'es pas content de la lumière, il ne fallait pas nous attendre dans le noir, marmonna de façon intelligible Sylvie.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle en étais capable », signala Thron à Murtagh.

La Rôdeuse n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour savoir qu'elle commençait à taper sur le système royal de Galbatorix. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais devait être prudente. Même si le dingue ne tuera pas les enfants tant qu'il y avait une personne dans cette salle capable d'enfiler ses bottes sans lui demander la permission, trop l'énervé pouvait être dangereux pour les petits. Lorsque la lumière revint, la brune vit que Nasuada était ligotée dans un coin de la salle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore jurer fidélité au félon. Un point pour les Rebelles, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Murtagh évitait de regarder sa jumelle. Il ne savait à exactement à quoi elle pensait, mais il fréquentait suffisamment de guerrier pour voir qu'elle était prête à passer à l'action à la moindre ouverture et qu'elle analysait tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en chair et en os. Elle semblait plus sure d'elle. Galbatorix se moqua d'Eragon et même si elle ne le fit pas, Murtagh pouvait entendre le soupire de Sylvie.

_- J'ai préféré attendre que vous soyez tous réunis. À présent, aucun d'entre vous ne sortira de cette salle avant d'avoir prêté serment de me servir..._

- Y-a-t-il une dispense spécial pour ceux dont les serments les empêchent de faire ce genre de bêtise ? Le coupa la Rôdeuse. Je dis ça, je dis rien. C'est juste que dans l'hypothèse où je serai suffisamment cinglée pour te faire allégeance, il y a quelques serments à briser avant. Là, comme ça, on peut avoir l'impression que ce n'est rien. Mais le plus court prend une heure entière à être récité alors, imagine le nombre de mots qu'il va falloir annuler en faisant attention à ne pas modifier les différents serments. Oui, je sais... Mon peuple est un peuple d'emmerdeurs, mais d'un autre côté, nous sommes des Rôdeurs, ça se saurait si on était des gens simples. Et ça fait plus de trois ans que j'ai prononcé le dernier, je ne me rappelle pas de tous les détails qu'il contenait.

Sylvie regarda droit dans les yeux le tyran. Le regard de ce dernier lui promettait mille tortures. Que de la joie en perspective. Elle eut envie de lui sourire, mais à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par s'y bruler. Elle opta donc pour faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- ... _aucun de vous ne s'en ira avant de m'avoir révélé son vrai nom_, reprit le dingue de service comme si de rien n'était.

- Ça serait plus simple si tu me demandais quelque chose que je sais, soupira Sylvie. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je n'ai pas suffisamment de temps libre pour méditer et savoir le nom de mon âme. Et puis, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'en occuper.

Sylvie sentit qu'un peu plus et elle apprenait à voler. Elle aurait pu certifier que à colonne en granite qui l'aurait arrêtée était bien en pierre. Certains pourraient croire qu'elle aime se faire taper dessus, mais en réalité, ce qu'elle aime, c'est vrai tourner en bourrique les chieurs.

_- Pourquoi refusez-vous de vous battre ? Seriez-vous lâche ?_ Intervint Eragon. _Ou trop fiable pour vous mesurer à moi ? Est-ce pour ça que vous vous réfugiez derrière ces enfants comme une vielle femme craintive ?_

_- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir amené un enfant ici, aujourd'hui_, remarqua Galbatorix alors que son visage se crispait.

- Non, vous en ramenez deux, répliqua Sylvie.

- _Elva est venue de son plein gré,_ continua Eragon comme si de rien n'était. _Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question..._

_- _Hé ! On parle du Salopard en Chef, bien sûr qu'il ne va répondre à une question aussi idiote, le coupa la Rôdeuse. Si il ne vient pas te botter le cul, c'est parce qu'il préfère se payer ta tête de là où il est. C'est beaucoup moins fatigant et ça évite au lâche de se salir les mains. Non, je plaisante, Eragon, la réponse est si évidente, elle rime avec connerie.

- Alors, il aurait passé tellement de temps à manger des sucreries sur son trône qu'il ne sait plus manier une épée ? Demanda confirmation de fils de Brom.

- C'est ça où avec le temps il est devenu peureux. Je ne sais pas quelle idée est la plus ridicule, confirma Sylvie.

- Oui, vu son comportement, je pense qu'il n'est _plus qu'un couard rampant, incapable d'affronter un seul adversaire sans l'aide _des Eldunarì.

- _Assez ! Tonna Galbatorix._

_Une rougeur avait envahi ses joues creuses. Puis, avec la réactivité du vif-argent, son humeur changea, et une grimace qui se voulait un sourire lui découvrit les dents. Ses doigts tambourinèrent sur l'accoudoir :_

_- Je n'ai pas conquis ce trône en acceptant les défis, ni ne l'ai conservé en rencontrant mes ennemis dans un « combat loyal ». Il te reste encore à apprendre, petit..._

- Je suis sure que si on faisait une tête de plus que lui, il continuera à nous traiter comme des bébés, marmonna Sylvie de façon parfaitement claire et audible.

- _Puisque tu tiens tant à te battre, je vais accéder à ta requête_, fit le félon à Eragon en tapotant le pommeau de son épée._ Mais pas contre moi ; contre Murtagh._

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'énerver, fit la Rôdeuse.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu aidée à le faire ? Lui lança Eragon.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'avais de bonnes idées. Il m'arrive de faire de grosses conneries, mais ça, je suis désolée, ce n'en est pas une.

Comme c'était toujours un sujet à l'énervement en plus, tous l'ignorèrent. Bien oui, faut bien que l'histoire avance et ce n'est pas en lisant deux rigolos se moquer du grand méchant que ça va avancer. Même si c'est amusant.

_Galbatorix se caressa la barbiche :_

_- J'aimerai savoir une bonne fois lequel d'entre vous est le meilleur. Vous combattrez sans magie et sans Eldunarì, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux n'en puisse plus._

Mentalement, Sylvie était entrain de réfléchir. Ses deux frères allaient se battre pour le plaisir d'un fou. Elle sentait les runes _**(3)**_ qu'elle avait dans la poche. Si ça ne marchait pas, elle en gâcherait une pour rien. Mais vu la situation, il fallait bien qu'elle agisse. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça. Si elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de se taper dessus, elle pourrait les empêcher de s'entre-tuer.

_-Ce sera fort divertissant de voir des frères s'affronter_, termina le cinglé.

_-Pas des frères, rectifia Eragon. Des demi-frères. Mon père était Brom, pas Morzan._

Sylvie leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le bon moment. Il n'y avait que ça comme sujet de conversation et ils avaient toute la journée devant eux. Alors pourquoi chipoter sur des petits détails. Quoique... vu les réactions de Galbatorix et de Murtagh, c'était bien le moment. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à savoir si cette révélation attristait ou réjouissait son jumeau, mais en tout cas, elle ne le laissait pas de marbre.

Galbatorix dit quelques mots et Sylvie se sentit glisser sur le sol. _La mine sombre, Murtagh vint se placer à quelques mètres d'Eragon. Il tira Zar'roc – dont la lame écarlate semblait déjà teintée de sang -, puis il leva son bouclier et fléchit les jambes._ Eragon jeta un bref regard à ses amis avant de faire de même. Sylvie avait envi d'hurler, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Hors de question de donner cet avantage à Galbatorix. Elle devait attendre que la concentration du fou furieux soit relâcher à cause du combat avant de briser une ruine. Si elle le faisait maintenant, elle jouait un joker pour rien.

_- Maintenant, battez-vous ! Ordonna Galbatorix en frappant dans ses mains._

_Eragon s'avança vers Murtagh, et Murtagh vers lui._

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai réussi le miracle de retirer un peu de niaiserie à Eragon. J'ai réussi ! Bientôt il ira boire un verre avec Bellatrix Lestrange ! Gardons espoir ! Un jour, il arrivera à être méchant.<strong>

**J'aime bien la version finale de ce chapitre.**

**Il faut dire que j'ai mis du cœur à l'écrire. Deux semaines pour deux pages. Allez, on m'applaudit.**

**Même pour moi, c'est beaucoup.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Juron rôdeur qui dit que la situation ne sera pas pire même si il se mettait à pleuvoir de la bouse.<strong>_

_**(2) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

_**(3) Petites boules de terres enchantées. Il suffit de les briser pour que le sort qui y est enfermé soit lancé. Elles puissent l'énergie nécessaire dans ce qui les entour. Même un non-magicien peut les utiliser.**_


	52. Idiote

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note :** _En italique, les passages tirés du livre._

Et c'est reparti pour le show !

Plus j'avance dans les chapitres, plus j'avance vers la fin de l'histoire et moins j'ai envi d'écrire. Je veux pas que ça se termine ! Veux pas ! Mais c'est comme toutes les bonnes choses, il va bien falloir un jour que je ferme le livre de l'histoire de Sylvie.

Mais parlons de choses joyeuse ! J'adore la dernière phrase de ce chapitre. Je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup-là.

Je dois reconnaître qu'écrire ce chapitre n'a pas été simple pour une seule et bonne réponse : je refuse de massacrer le livre et que je n'avais pas particulièrement envi de recopier plusieurs chapitres.

Mais je suis assez contente du résultat.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 52 :<strong>** Idiote.**

Dans d'autres circonstance, Sylvie aurait séparé ses frères de forces, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était évité de se tordre les mains sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Ses deux frères avaient un équipement à peu près égal. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de juger l'autre en essayant de savoir ses points fiables, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Et pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourra pas protéger les deux, il lui faudra faire un choix. Murtagh, son jumeau, ou Eragon, son petit frère ? Elle ne pourrait se sacrifier qu'une fois, pas deux. Et si elle le faisait, elle risquait de blesser l'autre. Discrètement, elle attrapa une rune _**(1)**_. La gravure dessus lui apprit qu'elle avait bien tiré au sort. Elle pourra faire la chose stupide dont elle avait envie. Se libérer du sort d'immobilisation et séparer ses frères. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était totalement stupide de faire ça, mais elle ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre eux meurt. Elle ne le supportera pas. Elle le savait tout comme elle savait que Galbatorix ne laissera pas mourir Eragon ou Murtagh, il fera bien pire.

Elle regarda les deux dragonniers, voulant se concentrer sur l'action plutôt que sur ses pensées. Au jeu du plus vicieux durant un combat à l'épée, ils étaient dans la même catégorie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa les progrès qu'avait Eragon. Il y encore un mois, il ne se serait pas montrer aussi bon. Plus d'une fois, elle dû retenir un petit cri apeuré. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de risquer de révéler ce qu'elle pensait, mais la situation n'était pas normale. Elle savait qu'elle arrivait à conserver une expression neutre, mais elle savait également que ses yeux montraient son inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle était partie en guerre, elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Mais il y avait quand même une marge entre « difficile » et voir l'un de ses cauchemars se réaliser. Les Étoiles devaient vraiment lui reprocher un truc, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Après un nouvel échange de coups, elle voulut intervenir, mais elle ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle croisa le regard de Murtagh et qu'il lui demandait, non ordonnait, de ne pas bouger d'où elle était. Qu'est-ce que son jumeau avait en tête ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et elle détestait ne pas savoir. Être dans l'ignorance l'avait toujours énervée et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle s'arrêterait de vouloir savoir. Elle était morte de peur pour ses frères et chaque coup qu'ils échangeaient la tuait un peu plus. Soudain, sans prévenir, Murtagh faillit décapiter Eragon. La seule chose qui sauva le fils de Brom fut l'intervention de Galbatorix.

_- Maîtrise-toi, Murtagh, dit le roi. Je n'aime pas avoir à me répéter. Vous n'êtes pas censés vous entretuer. Reprenez, maintenant._

- Par contre, vous pouvez vous mutiler, « il » n'en a rien à faire, marmonna la Rôdeuse.

La fille de Morzan se félicita d'avoir dû apprendre sur le tas la politique. Elle avait privilégié le fait qu'on ne puisse pas lire sur son visage ses pensées à la diplomatie. Vu la circonstance, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son jumeau venait de tenter de tuer leur demi-frère. Rien ne l'y obligeait. Et en toute logique... en toute logique, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir désobéir à un ordre directe venant de Galbatorix. Murtagh avait réussi à briser les liens qui le retenait prisonnier du félon. Mais comment ? Elle faillit sourire car la réponse était très simple. La jeune humaine dû faire un effort pour ne pas regarder vers Nasuada. Son jumeau était amoureux. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il était un hôte des Vardens, Murtagh lui avait sembler attirer par Nasuada. Et l'amour était une émotion tellement belle que ce n'était pas de parjure fou qui allait la comprendre. Et surtout, comprendre le changement qu'elle entraine en nous.

Le combat dura et les deux premières blessures furent infligées à Eragon. La brune se sentait à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Les blessures de son benjamin pouvaient se montrer très handicapantes, mais Murtagh n'avait rien. Elle sentait la culpabilité montée en elle, mais une petite voix lui murmura que dans la situation inverse, elle aurait eut exactement les mêmes sentiments. Trop vite, ce fut le tour de Murtagh d'être blessé. En regardant la situation évoluée, la rôdeuse fit un constat simple. Sur le court terme, ses frères étaient de force égale. Mais sur le long terme, c'était Murtagh qui avait le plus d'endurance ou du moins, qui savait le mieux préserver ses forces. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Murtagh gagnera. Pas parce qu'il était meilleur que son frère, mais parce que c'était lui qui voulait gagner. Rien que cela faisait que pour l'instant, Eragon allait perdre. Mais elle savait que même si il perdait, Eragon trouverait de moyen de « gagner » ce combat. Il allait bientôt se rendre compte que ça seule chance de pouvoir approcher le cinglé en chef était de vaincre. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit meilleur que Murtagh. Et pour cela, il faudrait que le fils de Morzan baisse sa garde.

Les boucliers finirent pas céder. D'abord celui de Murtagh, puis celui d'Eragon. Seules les Étoiles savaient quand Galbatorix serait satisfait du spectacle et ordonnera la fin du combat. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer dans quel état sera ses frère lorsque l'autre cinglé sera satisfait. Elle détestait sa position. Elle avait l'impression d'être une de ses fiables damoiselles et détresses d'un des romans de cape et d'épée. Elle détestait ça, ce sentir impuissante. C'était une torture pour elle. Une véritable torture. Elle regarda Galbatorix. Rien qu'au regard que le tyran avait lorsqu'il la regarda, elle sut qu'il prenait un plaisir malsain à la tourmenter. Elle eut envi de lui crever les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle devait donner une chance à Eragon. Après, seulement, elle pourrait faire un truc incroyablement stupide.

Après une manœuvre d'Eragon, les deux frères finirent par se blesser gravement mutuellement. Sylvie voulut courir vers eux, mais ses pieds étaient fixés au sol. Ce n'était pas vrai. Et dire qu'elle trouvait son idée stupide. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Elle avait mal comme si c'était son ventre à elle qui avait été transpercé. Elle avait mal, mais ce n'était pas elle qui risquait de mourir. Plus de doute possible, elle haïssait Galbatorix de tout son être. L'être assit sur ce trône n'était pas un homme, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire en ce bas monde.

Lorsque le duel fût fini, Murtagh et Eragon échangèrent quelques mots. Galbatorix finit par s'impatienter et ordonner aux deux frères de le rejoindre. Eragon avertit ses compagnons et Sylvie se tint prête à bondir. Il lui faudrait faire vite. _Murtagh poussa alors son demi-frère de côté et se redressa sur les genoux, les bras toujours pressés autour de son ventre. Il fixa Galbatorix. Et il lança le Mot. Le roi eut un mouvement de recul et leva une main comme pour se protéger. A voix haute, Murtagh prononça d'autres mots en ancien langage._ Sylvie faillit se mettre en mouvement immédiatement, mais les flammes rouges et noires entourant le Briseur d'œufs l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'elles disparurent, elle agit.

D'un coup, elle se jeta sur les enfants pour les protéger et les emmener loin du Roi. Cela s'avéra une bonne idée car elle leur évita de justesse une mort par décapitation de la part de Galbatorix. Par contre, maintenant, elle avait la même cicatrice que Murtagh. Dans une autre circonstance, cette pensée l'aurait sourire, mais ce n'était pas le moment. « Trois secondes ou trois heures, qu'importe le temps d'un combat. Ils ont tous la même durée : un seul mouvement ». La salle tremblait sous l'effet du combat des Dragons. L'architecture des hommes n'est pas faite pour supporter un combat de titan. « Que ce soit les êtres vivants ou les objets, tout à un temps. Rien ne se déplace de la même façon. Trouve le Temps d'une action et tu t'en sortiras ». Elle se força à expirer et se laissa aller dans le Temps du combat.

Elle porta les enfant jusqu'aux côtés de Nasuada. Elle commença à s'attaquer aux liens retenant son amie. Son poignard n'arrivait pas à trancher le cuire. Il devait y avoir un sortilège de protection. Cardlad _**(2)**_. Tout juste à côté, un dingue était entrain de perdre les pédales, deux enfants paniquaient et elle n'arrivait pas réduire en bouillit des foutus liens de karma _**(3)**_. A croire que la situation n'était pas assez critique. Elle sortit des malgals une poche et les regarda. Avec un peu de chance... Oui, elle en avait une qui ferait l'affaire.

- Cachez-vous les yeux fit-elle avant de jeter la première sur l'un des liens.

Il eut une petite explosion et le cuir n'était qu'un souvenir. Nasuada ne semblait pas savoir si elle devait la frapper ou l'insulter. Bon, il est vrai que faire exploser un lien maintenant la main d'une amie n'est pas une chose délicate. Mais à circonstance urgente, actes urgents. Et il était hors de question qu'elle abime encore plus son poignard si elle pouvait l'éviter. Jeter un sort sans savoir ce qui protégeait cet objet était risqué. Elle prit un autre malgals. Celui qu'elle avait voulu utilisé lors du combat de ses frères.

- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un simple sort, finit par soupirer, résignée, la Vardenne.

- Pas sans connaître ceux jeter sur tes liens, répondit tranquillement la Rôdeuse. Je suppose que tu n'as pas la clef ?

Elle allait jeter le malgal quand Galbatorix hurla quatre mots :

_-Waìse néiat ! Ne soyez pas !_

Il eut un éclair et puis, le silence se fit. La Rôdeuse ne voulait même pas concevoir comment Eragon avait fait... non, même pas... il l'avait carrément réduit à l'état de poussière. Malgré la fumée, elle voyait le cercle rougeoyant là où s'était tenu Galbatorix. Malgré qui était le mort, elle avait envi de vomir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Avec de l'aide, détacher Nasuada était un véritable jeu d'enfant. Il n'y avait plus rien dans la salle. Tout avait été détruit. Il fallu qu'un morceau de toit tombe pour qu'elle réalise que ce n'était pas le moment d'être bloquée sur un fait. Après avoir confier les enfants à Arya, Eragon frappa les chaines avec Brisingr. Sylvie faillit soupirer. Bien entendu qu'elle était restée à boire du thé et manger des petits gâteaux alors que Nasuada était ligotée.

_- Pousse-toi, grommela_ Murtagh à Eragon.

_Le garçon obéit ; son demi-frère prononça alors le nom de tous les noms, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, et ajouta :_

_- Jierda !_

_Les bracelets de fer se détachèrent. Murtagh prit _Nasuada _par le poignet pour l'entrainer vers Thorn._ La Rôdeuse les suivit. La Vardenne offrait un appui à son jumeau. Ils formaient un couple remarquable. Remarquable, mais qui serait bientôt déchiré par deux destins différents. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les idées sombres. Elles devraient attendre qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs, mais surtout en sécurité.

_- Attendez ! Appela Arya._

_Sautant à terre, elle se précipita vers Murtagh :_

_- Où est l'œuf ? Où sont les Eldanarì ? On ne peut pas les abandonner._

_Murtagh plissa le front,_ et Sylvie sentit la discutions silencieuse sans rien pouvoir entendre. La Rôdeuse avait bien envi de signaler que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des bêtises, mais elle savait que rien de se qu'elle pourrait dire ne parviendrait à convaincre l'Elfe que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle monta sur Thorn et aida Nasuada et son frère a la rejoindre. Une unième fois depuis le début de la journée, elle avait envi de soupirer. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle montait sur un Dragon, elle avait de sérieux problème. La première fois, c'était avec son père et maintenant, c'était avec son jumeau et Nasuada. Et toujours des problèmes. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient différents, mais avaient toujours la même cause. Galbatorix. Au moins, les chances de survie de ce type étaient plus que faibles. La bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Ils finirent par sortir du palais et, une fois que les Dragons s'étaient arrêtés, la Rôdeuse se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas. Elle regardait autour d'elle. La ville avait souffert, mais elle s'en remettra. Puis, elle regarda ses compagnons. Elle voyait à peine les courtisant, serviteurs et soldats affolés qui jaillissaient du bâtiment.

Enfin, son regard se posa sur son frère et Nasuada. Murtagh soignait sa bien-aimée. Mais, il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement du fils de Morzan qui fit sentir à sa sœur qu'elle était de trop. Qu'il s'agissait d'une scène qu'elle n'avait pas à voir. Une chose que seule l'Étoile du soir _**(4) **_avait besoin de savoir. Une chose qui, même si elle pourrait la tourmenter, ne la regardait pas.

Alors, Sylvie restait à l'écart du couple. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Ce n'était pas à elle que son jumeau devait quitter en sacrifiant son cœur. Elle, elle était juste spectatrice. Elle était juste la jumelle. Elle regarda les écailles de Thorn. Rouge, couleur de l'amour mais également de l'interdit Enfant, elle n'avait jamais pourquoi ces deux choses étaient si liées. Mais maintenant elle savait. Parfois, il faut sacrifier ce que l'on a de plus cher pour remplir notre rôle. C'était ainsi, et on n'y pouvait rien. Elle aurait seulement voulu que le prix à payer ne soit pas si élevé. Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'entre vouloir et avoir, il y avait bien souvent tout un monde. Elle détourna la tête pour cacher son envi de pleurer.

Elle eut un petit sourie quand on ombre se plaça derrière elle.

- Quoique l'on te dise, tu ne resteras pas, fit-elle.

- Syl'... murmura Murtagh en lui touchant la joue.

La douleur de son dos disparut et elle sut qu'il venait de la guérir. Pourtant, elle avait toujours mal. Une douleur qui lui donnait envie de verser quelques larmes. Elle se blotti contre la poitrine de son jumeau, consciente que demain, elle ne pourrait plus le faire. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais elle, elle savait. Pourquoi est-ce toujours pour les plus grandes douleurs qu'on l'on a juste à faire un geste pour les annoncer ? Parce que certaines fois, parler était trop dur. N'importe qui à sa place lui aurait demandé de rester, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Pourquoi ? Pas parce qu'elle le détestait, mais parce que c'était déjà assez dur comme ça sans qu'elle ait besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote...

- Oui, mais quelle incroyable et forte idiote.

La brune releva la tête. La douceur dans les yeux de son jumeau la soulagea à peine. Il était libre, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Ce n'était pas juste. Murtagh aussi avait le droit au bonheur et même ça les Étoiles ne voulaient pas lui accorder. Ce n'était pas juste, il l'avait bien plus mérité qu'elle.

- Ne pleure pas, Syl'. Ce n'est pas un « adieu », juste un « au revoir ». Même si jamais, je ne pourrai vivre au près de celle que j'aime, je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien un moyen pour que je puisse revenir vers vous.

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui aura à ménager l'égo des Nains.

-Prend soin des teints et soit heureuse, petite sœur.

Tous les deux eurent un petit rire amusé. Un instant, un instant seulement, ils retrouvèrent cette complicité aveugle qui avaient rythmé leur trois premières années de vie. Murtagh s'éloigna de sa jumelle, lâchant les mains de la Rôdeuse à regret. Il jeta un dernier regard à Nasuada et il montât sur le dos de son dragon. Elle le regarda partir au loin jusqu'à se fondre avec l'horizon. La guerre était fini, Sylvie aurait dû être contente, mais elle était tout simplement soulagée. En paix avec elle-même. Enfin.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Elle marchait sans but jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit. Il était là, vivant. On lui avait dit qu'il avait été tué par les Vardens, mais il était là, bien vivant. Elle le revoyait encore la repousser sans ménagement lors de leur première discutions. Elle allait venir le voir et lui dire son soulagement de le savoir en vie et sa joie immense d'être fiancé à un être d'exception comme lui. Le jeune fille alla jusqu'à lui.

- Mon doux ami... commença-t-elle.

- Surtout préviens-moi, si je dérange pendant que tu fais du gringue à mon époux, fit une voix derrière elle.

- Brunette, soit gentille. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je t'avais épousée, s'amusa Ren.

- Premièrement, vu la journée que j'ai eu, je suis gentille et patiente. Ensuite, dois-je comprendre que c'est de ta faute si elle croit pouvoir de séduire ?

La noble regarda la femme qui se chamaillait avec son fiancé. Elle était belle dans sa tenue de cuir semblable à celle de l'homme. Il y avait quelque chose de royale dans sa façon de se tenir. Non, ce n'était pas une femme soumise, mais une pour qui la rébellion était la seule façon de vivre acceptable.

- Je suis désolé pour vous, fut les derniers mots silencieux qu'il lui offrit cet homme qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir aimé avant de partir avec celle qui se disait être son épouse. Et elle comprit. Contre cette « Brunette », elle n'avait jamais aucune chance. Il lui suffisait de voir l'homme qu'elle devait épouser la dévorer des yeux, boire ses paroles pour le savoir. Il lui faudrait tourner la page et trouver une autre raison de vieillir. Mais surtout une personne avec qui fonder une famille.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le couronnement de Nasuada avait été simple. Et la cérémonie rapide. Sylvie avait gravé dans sa mémoire la tête d'Orrin quand il avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais Roi de l'Empire. Le temps passait rapidement et Sylvie savait que bientôt elle devrait rentrer en Imladris. Son Devoir lui ordonnait de retourner auprès de son peuple, mais pas avant d'avoir terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire ici. Bien entendu, elle avait fait venir Servern. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit encore séparée de son enfant. Et Ren se montrait un bon père. Heureux que son Devoir à lui consistait à devoir passer ses journées à s'occuper de lui et organiser le bien être de son épouse.

La Rôdeuse signa le nouveau traité d'entre aide entre les différents peuples de la coalition rebelle. Discrètement, elle fit un signe de tête aux Seigneurs de la Maison de Valdernia _**(5)**_ et de la Maison d'Ahakista _**(6)**_. Maintenant, Nasuada allait découvrir les Rôdeurs en mode commerciaux. Dommage qu'elle ne restait pas pour voir la spectacle, ça aurait été amusant. Si la Reine pensait qu'en combat les Rôdeurs pouvaient se montrer fourbes, ce n'était rien lorsqu'il était question d'améliorer la richesse de leur peuple.

Sylvie sourit à son amie. Demain, elle ferait ses adieux, pas avant. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de Nasuada lorsqu'elle faisait de la politique. Demain sera un autre jour. Et les au revoir seront moins durs si personne ne peut rien faire pour les redarder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Encore un chapitre que j'ai commencé par la fin. C'est pas vrai, à croire que c'est ma grande spécialité. Soit je ne sais pas comment les finir, soit je les écris à l'envers. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce n'est pas commun comme truc.<strong>_

_**Plus qu'un chapitre ou deux, et j'ai fini l'histoire. Déjà. Que le temps passe vite.**_

_**En ce moment, je n'ai pas du tout envi d'écrire alors j'écris paragraphe par paragraphe au lieu de page par page. C'est chiant. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer mes histoires. Oui, je sais, je me sers de ce petit passage comme journal intime, mais on s'est fou parce que de toute façon, c'est moi qui ait le clavier, nah !**_

_**Revenons à nos montons, l'histoire touche presque à sa fin. Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi alors ranger vos mouchoirs, j'ai encore quelques trucs à écrire avant de taper trois petites lettres.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Petites boules de terres enchantées. Il suffit de les briser pour que le sort qui y est enfermé soit lancé. Elles puissent l'énergie nécessaire dans ce qui les entour. Même un non-magicien peut les utiliser.<strong>_

_**(2) Juron rôdeur qui dit que la situation ne sera pas pire même si il se mettait à pleuvoir de la bouse.**_

_**(3) Juron rôdeur. Il veut dire « merde ».**_

_**(4) L'Étoile du Soir est la protectrice de l'amour véritable et des amants. Elle est également appelée « Notre Dame ».**_

_**(5) Quatrième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée du commerce extérieur. Son Seigneur est Carmen.**_

_**(6) Cinquième Maison Rôdeuse. Traditionnellement, cette Maison est chargée du commerce intérieur. Son Seigneur est Rodrigue, le grand-père d'Éric.**_


	53. Reine des Rôdeurs

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note :** Dites-moi un truc. A quoi ça sert de poster deux chapitres en deux jours si vous n'en lisez qu'un ? Personnellement, je ne sais pas. Mais il doit y avoir un truc.

Pour ceux dont je dois aller voir le blog, je l'ai noté mais en ce moment j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur alors ça peut attendre quelques temps avant que j'y aille, j'en suis désolée

En fait, j'ai commencé la rédaction des deux derniers chapitres en même temps. Ce n'est pas facile car il faut vraiment que je privilégie ce chapitre alors que j'ai plein d'idées pour le suivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 53 :<strong>** Reine des Rôdeurs.**

Victorieuse. C'était ce qu'elle était. Combien de personne avait bien pu dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'autres enfants que son fils. Et voilà qu'en ce matin d'hiver, elle se tenait droit et fière devant elle, son époux et son ainé à côté d'elle, mais surtout, tenant dans ses bras ses deux jumeaux nouveaux nés. Sans oublier que tous les nobles d'Alagaësia étaient présents pour rendre hommage à cette victoire. Dommage pour ceux qui murmurait que sa Maison était vouée à disparaître. Deux noms venaient de se rajouter à la liste des enfants d'Imladris. Hélios et Celestia. Un fils et une fille. Et tout comme Servern, ils étaient l'avenir de cette Maison. Enfants de la Reine des Rôdeurs. Enfants d'une des plus puissante famille de Rôdeurs.

Victorieuse. C'était ce qu'elle était. Galbatorix avait voulut réduire les Rôdeurs en cendre et de celles d'Imladris, une Maison renaissait. Personne ne pouvait lui retirer ça.

Victorieuse. Oui, elle l'était. Fière ? Bien entendu, comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être. Heureuse ? Elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir pour dire « oui ». En paix ? Plus que jamais. Comblée ? Elle avait tout pour l'être... Mais ses frères étaient en exil et rien ne les feraient jamais revenir.

Victorieuse. C'était ce qu'elle était. Mais aujourd'hui, elle connaissait une victoire à double tranchant. Heureuse, elle l'était. Mais pas complètement, il manquait deux personnes pour que sa joie soit complète. Deux personnes qui ne pouvaient absolument pas venir la voir. Si Eragon la contactait régulièrement, ce n'était pas le cas de Murtagh. Depuis ce jour où les Rebelles avaient gagné, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui.

Elle était la Reine des Rôdeurs. Un mot d'elle et plus d'une personne partira à sa recherche, mais elle devait respecter son désir de solitude. Elle le devait même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Ça faisait cinq ans et les Nains voulaient toujours la tête de Murtagh. C'était seulement le respect et l'amitié qu'Orik lui portait qui empêchait le Roi des Nains de la mettre au pied du mur en lui signalant qu'avec le découpage des territoires, les montagnes du Nord-Est appartenaient aux Rôdeurs et que c'était à eux d'arrêter l'ancien Parjure.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le temps passait et Sylvie avait de plus en plus d'enfants. Mais elle avait été très claire, cinq, c'était parfait. Elle ne souhaitait pas une autre grossesse. Entre certains qui voulaient qu'elle arrange des alliances -ou mariages- entre leur enfants et les siens -hors de question d'obliger une de ses filles à supporter Orrin comme beau-père jusqu'à la fin de ses jours-, ou les Rôdeurs qui voulaient retourner à une monarchie plus classique -la réponse était non, déjà que le trône était réservé à une élite, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même-, elle n'avait pas besoin de la fatigue liée à une nouvelle grossesse. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être de nouveau mère, c'était qu'en ce moment, une nouvelle grossesse n'était pas une bonne idée. Trop de choses à faire, trop de choses à faire... et si peu de temps pour ses enfants.

Et comme la guerre était finie, elle se refusait de laisser une nourrisse s'occuper à longueur de journée de ses enfants. Elle disait le refuser, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Elle regarda les montagnes du Nord. Ça serait tellement plus simple si elle prenait ses enfants et Ren et qu'elle les emmenait vivre chez son frère. Elle pourrait le faire, elle pourrait vivre loin de tout ça. Mais ce n'était qu'une utopie. Jamais elle ne le fera. Elle avait de Devoirs envers son peuple. Elle se devait d'être forte et de rester même si elle n'en avait pas envi. Elle n'avait pas ce choix. Et si elle l'avait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncer à le faire.

Oui, elle y avait renoncé. Et aujourd'hui, elle était la Reine des Rôdeurs, le Seigneur des Seigneurs Rôdeurs. Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, elle appartenait à tous les Rôdeurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure ou abdique.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Deux ans plus tard._

Le visage de Sylvie ne montrait aucune émotion, mais pas ses yeux. Nasuada les sentaient posé sur elle pendant toute la cérémonie. Son amie ne dira jamais rien, mais elle n'en pensera pas moins. Pourtant, elle savait que parfois, il fallait faire des sacrifice devant la politique. Non, inutile de se justifier. Même si elle était venue, la Rôdeuse était loin d'approuver ce mariage. Un aveugle l'aurait vu si il aurait su où chercher.

« Si c'est ton choix... » lui avait-elle dit lorsque la Vardenne lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Le ton en lui même disait tout. Elle serait à ses côtés, mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Ce regard... elle ne l'aimait pas. Alors, après, en privé, Nasuada lui dira le vérité. Elle lui dira tout comme avant la mort de son père, Ajihad. La Rôdeuse ne sera surement blessée, mais elle savait d'avance que ça ne pèsera pas bien lourd dans son cœur en face de sa joie.

Oui, elle lui parlera de la visite qu'elle avait reçu il y a trois mois et du retard de ses règles. Et elle entendait déjà Sylvie rire et ce moquer du fiancé cocu avant le mariage.

Sans aucun doute, Nasuada pouvait dire que la Reine des Rôdeurs sera heureuse d'inviter son neveu ou sa nièce à venir chez elle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait réussit à faire bonne figure jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Maintenant qu'elle était chez elle, seule dans son bureau, elle pouvait craquer. Eragon la contactait que le 36 du mois et Murtagh faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Mais était-elle une si mauvaise sœur que ça ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications logiques.

Oui, elle était jalouse. Jalouse d'Arya qui pouvait parler à Eragon tous les jours. Jalouse de Nasuada qui avait eut une visite de Murtagh. C'était stupide. Sa vie était beaucoup plus simple que celle de ses deux amies. Mais c'était comme ça.

Elle allait être tata. Hors de question que cet enfant grandisse sans connaître son héritage. Même si il ne vivrait pas parmi eux, il était un fils des Rôdeurs, un descendant d'Imladris. On ne pouvait pas négliger son éducation. Et Sylvie savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le reconnaître officiellement comme étant de sa famille. C'était totalement stupide, mais c'était comme ça. Jamais les Nains accepteraient l'enfant de Murtagh comme Roi de l'Alagaësia. Jamais. Même si il se mettait à neiger en plein désert, la réponse sera non. C'est qu'ils ont la rancune tenace ces Nains.

Pas grave. Elle laissera à Murtagh tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je comprends ton point de vu, mais écoute le mien. Dans trois ans, les Elfes vont t'envoyer de nouveaux dragonniers à former. Et tu vas devoir faire face à un problème : tu n'auras quasiment rien pour les loger.

- Je ne vois pas le problème...

- Eragon, tu es mon frère, alors je vais rester polie, coupa Sylvie. Même si ils sont plein de bonne volonté, il n'a pas encore de dragonniers ayant un passif de paysan sous la main. Et je ne te parle pas des vêtements. Il va bien falloir une personne pour les confectionner. Et les armes. Certes, tu peux les faire venir avec les leurs. Mais tous n'en auront pas, et certainement pas de même qualité.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- J'ai une liste de magiciens ayant fuit la guilde imposée par Nasuada. Ce ne sont pas les plus grands, mais les Rôdeurs ne peuvent pas tous les accueillir. Sans oublier que je n'ai pas envi d'avoir avec une bonne amie parce que je ne sais pas si je dois approuver ou non l'une de ses décisions.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Il y a aussi des Rôdeurs qui aimeraient t'aider à reformer la Caste des Dragonniers.

Eragon sembla peser le pour du contre. En sept ans, il avait bien muri. Maintenant, il savait écouter et ne pas se faire avoir par un discourt politique. Soit il acceptait les magiciens et des Rôdeurs viendraient l'aider. Soit il refusait et il n'aurait rien.

- Combien ?

- Dix magiciens et pour les Rôdeurs au moins vingt.

Voyant qu'il la laissait développer, elle continua :

- Pour l'instant, trois forgerons avec leurs compagnon et enfants, un militaire et son épouse qui est une espionne, un tanneur et un paysan et son épouse. Et je n'en ai parlé officiellement qu'à aucun Seigneur.

- Donc ils veulent vraiment partir... Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème sur tes Terres ? As-tu besoin de moi ?

La Rôdeuse éclata de rire.

- Rien de tout ça, petit frère. Mais les gens de mon peuple ont toujours été attirés par l'aventure et le savoir qu'elle apporte. Hors, tout quitter pour te rejoindre et construire quelque chose de nouveau dans un pays lointain et une belle aventure. Si je n'étais pas Reine, je partirai te rejoindre sans la moindre hésitation.

- Tu peux abdiquer.

- Au bout de deux ans de règne sans personne pour me guider ? Eragon, sois un peu sérieux. Pour l'instant, il n'y a personne de la génération suivante au conseil. Même si mon fils ainé est le Seigneur de la Maison d'Imladris, il est encore trop jeune pour la diriger. Lorsqu'il aura treize ans, je pourrais me poser la question.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, lui reprocha Eragon.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'un de mes ancêtres n'a pas cédé son trône à son fils, il faut que le pouvoir circule entre les différentes Maisons. Hors mon enfant est le plus vieux de la prochaine génération des Seigneurs Rôdeurs.

Eragon eut un petit sourire.

- Quand j'entends parler un politicien, je suis vraiment content d'être en exil.

- Entourer d'Elfes qui sont les rois de la politesse.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir, se moqua gentiment Eragon. Tu veux pouvoir continuer à être insupportable.

- Exactement !

Le Dragonnier et la Reine éclatèrent d'un même rire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie avait l'impression d'étouffer. Trois années étaient passées depuis la naissance de son neveu et elle se tenait droite sur son trône, dans la plus majestueuse salle du conseil -celle où plus de trois milles spectateurs pouvaient venir et qui était réservée à la rencontre des dignitaires étrangers. Lorsque Nasuada rentrera dans cette pièce, devait-elle se lever et aller à sa rencontre ? Saura-t-elle cacher à tous le secret lié à la véritable identité du père de l'enfant ? Elle l'ignorait et elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait tellement envi de prendre ce petit dans ses bras et de voir à quel point il ressemblait à Murtagh. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne, pas même Ren. Il en allait de la sécurité de tous. Si ça venait à se savoir, jamais les Nains ne le pardonnèrent. Jamais. Alors, il faudra à Nasuada et Sylvie enterrer la vérité tout au fond de leur cœur, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Et la vérité disparaîtra avec elles. C'était ainsi, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Aucune émotion ne parut sur le visage de la Reine des Rôdeurs lorsque Nasuada entra. La Vardenne devait avouer qu'avoir neuf les plus puissants Rôdeurs qui l'observaient s'avancer avait quelque chose d'intimidant, encore plus que les spectateurs qui assistaient à la scène comme d'autres vont au théâtre. Sylvie se leva lorsqu'elle fut à la moitié de la pièce et elle lui sourit. Le sourire de la fille de Morzan n'avait pas changer. Il était toujours amical avec une certaine touche d'ironie -celle qu'on les gens sachant quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Nasuada ne put s'empêcher de noter la présence d'un petiot enfant sur l'un des trône. Il devait s'agir de Servern, le fils de Sylvie. Il n'avait pas dix ans, et on lui demandait déjà de régner sur une principauté. La Vardenne trouva ça dur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire sans vexer tous les Rôdeurs présent dont, l'enfant.

- Salut-à-toi, Nasuada, fille d'Ajihad, Reine des Varden et d'Alagaësia.

- Al gardan dal _**(1)**_, Sylvie fille de Selena, Sonrar don Sonrars _**(2), **_Sonlar don Espardans _**(3)**_, répondit-elle.

- C'est un honneur pour tout mon peuple d'accueillir sur nos Terres votre escorte et vous. Votre voyage a été long, ainsi, nous vous proposons de vous reposez, nous parlerons demain. Aujourd'hui, des appartements au sien d'une des demeures de la Maison d'Imladris est votre.

- L'honneur que vous nous faîtes de partager le pain avec vous me réchauffe le cœur.

Une des demeure de la Maison d'Imladris. Nasuada voulait bien se faire couper la main si il ne s'agissait pas de l'endroit où Sylvie vivait.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie portait une robe bleu bien plus légère que celle qu'elle portait au par avant. Et elle était morte de peur. Elle savait que l'enfant pouvait la détester. Et si il la détestait. Elle savait que c'était possible. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Même si elle ne serait qu'une amie de sa mère jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Sylvie voulait que cet enfant l'apprécie. Il &était son neveu, même si personne ne devait jamais le savoir. Et elle lui avait fait une place dans son cœur en tant que tel.

Elle regarda Ren. Il semblait amusé par la situation. Si elle n'était pas autant angoissée, elle le lui aurait reproché, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle trouvait ça plus que rassurant. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et il lui prit la main.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il. Tout verra, il va d'adorer.

En entendant ces mots, Sylvie se demanda ce qu'elle aurait été sans lui. La réponse vint toute seule. Elle aurait été une autre, bien trop seule. En l'ayant à ses côtés, elle avait une chance que Nasuada n'avait pas. Ce n'était pas juste, mais elle n'échangerai pas sa place avec la Vardenne pour rien au monde.

On toqua timidement à la porte et Nasuada apparut sur le seuil avec son enfant. Et sylvie sut que sa crainte était infondée. Tout allait bien se passer.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Dix ans plus tard.

L'été était enfin là et Sylvie accueillait son neveu chez elle. Officiellement, le jeune prince était en voyage de « formation ». Officieusement, il était là pour découvrir la culture du peuple d'origine de l'un de ses grand-père, mais seules les deux reines le savaient.

Sylvie se promenait dans le jardin en lui parlant. Elle lui expliquait ce que faisait Servern. Mais c'était dur pour elle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer que son ainé était en âge d'être en « formation ». Et que chez les Rôdeurs, ça ne se passait pas comme chez les autres peuples. À près tout, pour eux, à treize ans on était assez vieux pour aller sur un champ de bataille en cas de besoin.

- Est-ce que je pourrai être un Rôdeur, moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Oui » fut la réponse que la Reine rôdeuse aurait bien voulu lui faire, mais s'en fut une autre qui sortit. Elle fit le choix de la vérité face à celui du rêve.

-J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir te mentir et te dire « bien sûr », fit-elle. Même si tu le souhaites de tout ton cœur et même si ta mère ne veut que ton bonheur, je ne peux pas t'accorder le droit à une formation de Rôdeur.

-Parce que je suis un prince étranger...

-Non, le corrigea-t-elle. Parce que tu as un Devoir envers ton peuple que tu ne pourras remplir si tu rejoins mon peuple. Et ne pas faire son Devoir est l'une des choses les plus graves aux yeux de mon peuple. Les gens de notre rang ont un héritage et ils ne peuvent faire autrement que s'y plier. Quoique cela leur en coute.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Je ne peux être que d'accord avec toi.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'elfe se tenait droit. Et Sylvie n'était même pas impressionnée par sa beauté. À vrai dire, la Reine de Rôdeurs portait plus d'attention à la lettre d'Eragon qu'à son invité. Alors, c'était au tour des Rôdeurs d'en recevoir comme tous les cinq ans. Elle promit à l'elfe de veiller sur eux comme sur sa vie et il prit congé. Il y en avait trois, soigneusement protégés. Si aucun ne venait à éclore, ils repartiraient pour ailleurs. Trois, dans trois boites différentes. Trois. Pas un de plus, ni un de mois. Trois et les Rôdeurs étaient l'un des premiers peuples à avoir l'honneur de s'en voir confier. Elle eut un petite rire. C'était elle ou son frère avait le sens de l'ironie ? Trois comme le nombre survivant officiel à près la prise de pouvoir de Galbatorix.

Elle regarda les coffret avant de saisir un au hasard. La Rôdeuse l'ouvrit. Elle sourit car elle connaissait très bien cette teinte de violet. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Non, ce n'était pas Eragon qui avait de l'humour, c'était les Étoiles. Si ce n'était pas le cas d'Eragon, c'était qu'il était encore plus naïf qu'elle le croyait. Mais d'un autre côté, son demi-frère avait dû moins voir la lame de Maela qu'elle. Elle prit la pierre dans ses mains. Elle dégageait une douce chaleur qui arrivait à lui faire oublier les choses la rendant nostalgique. Sylvie ferma les yeux, petite fille soufflant sa bougie d'anniversaire en faisant un vœu... Un léger craquement parvint à ses oreilles et elle ouvrit les yeux, une étincelle espiègle les faisaient pétiller.

- Bonjour toi...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un chapitre de fait.<strong>

**Un cookie pour ceux ou celles qui trouve pourquoi Sylvie dit la dernière réplique. C'est aussi facile que prévisible.**

**Ça me fait vraiment étrange de me dire qu'après celui-là, il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à achever. Un chapitre. Punaise. Un chapitre avant d'écrire ces trois lettres.**

**Passons, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de faire les adieux, j'ai encore des lignes à taper.**

**On se reverra encore avant la fin.**

**A la revoilure.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Salut-à-toi (langue des Rôdeurs).<strong>_

_**(2) Littéralement : Seigneur des Seigneurs (langue des Rôdeurs). Autre titre donné au Roi des Rôdeurs. Il n'a pas d'équivalent dans la langue commune.**_

_**(3) Roi / Reine des Rôdeurs ( langue des Rôdeurs).**_


	54. Elle

**Disclamer :** L'histoire du Cycle de L'Héritage est à Christopher Paolini.

**Résumé :** Et si Murtagh avait eut une sœur jumelle ? En quoi cela influencera l'histoire ? Ceci en l'histoire d'une femme, fille du premier des parjures et de sa main noire, qui a décidé d'avancer sans renier qui elle était même si elle porta beaucoup de nom durant sa vie.

**Note :** Voici le dernier chapitre.

Pour une fois, je ne serai pas bavarde.

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envi de pleurer, c'est qu'il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais vous dire. Tellement de choses et si peu de temps. Alors, je vais laisser le silence parler à ma place. Il dit les choses beaucoup mieux que moi et cela depuis toujours. Il possède un don inné pour dire ce que je n'ose pas dire. Alors, place au silence et au chapitre.

Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court, mais je le trouve parfait comme ça alors, je ne broderai pas pour l'agrandir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 54 :<strong> **Elle.**

Quatre-vingt ans plus tard.

Une femme se glissa dans la nuit. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle était restée bien trop longtemps. Elle qui avait tant aimé son pays ne pouvait plus supporter d'y rester. Ren avait vécu bien plus longtemps qu'un humain ordinaire, mais il avait refusé de la laisser le soigner jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour de l'un de ses enfants d'aller vers l'inconnu. La mort avait finit par venir le chercher. Comment continuer à vivre à un endroit lorsque chaque souvenirs s'y trouvant vous faisait mal ? Sylvie ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle en avait suffisamment baver pour avoir le droit de ne pas se faire du mal.

Un homme la regardait s'en aller sans se retourner. Il pleurait silencieusement, mais il ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Seul le hasard lui avait permit d'assister à ce départ et au fond de lui, il regrettait de n'avoir pas sut la retenir. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours été là pour lui et aujourd'hui, elle partait comme une voleuse. Il la revoyait encore au moment où il l'avait surprise s'en aller.

Sylvie lui avait sourit doucement en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

- J'ai eu un époux merveilleux, quatre merveilleux enfants, ils m'ont accordée la joie de me donner des petits enfants. Servern... Mon cher petit garçon...

- Yucca _**(1)**_...

- Mon chéri... Je sais que j'ai toujours l'apparence de mes vingts ans, mais ça va bientôt faire cent ans que je foule cette Terre qui m'a vu naitre. J'ai connu la guerre, la faim et la mort. Je suis fatiguée, Servern... si fatiguée... J'ai bon vous aimé de tout mon cœur et avoir donné ma jeunesse à notre peuple... Ce n'est plus ma place. Je suis d'une autre époque.

- Yucca, ne me laisse pas, je n'ai pas ta force.

- Si tu l'as. Tu l'as dans l'amour que te donne ta femme et tes enfants. Tu l'as dans ton cœur. Je sais que je peux partir sans regret car justement, de tous mes enfants, tu es celui qui me ressemble le plus. Je suis restée aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, mais ça fait un an que ton père nous a quittés et je n'ai plus la force de rester ici avec son souvenir dans ces murs.

Le silence de son fils avait été douloureux pour la femme, mais il allait s'en remettre. Il le fallait car elle ne resterait pas ici.

- Je vous ai tout donné, négligeant mes frères. Il faut bien que je leur donne aussi quelque chose, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire pour pouvoir être en paix avec moi-même.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, Yucca ? Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, tu es ma mère.

- Il le faut pourtant, c'est le cycle de la vie, les anciens partent et les jeunes restent.

- Tu as encore des choses à offrir aux Rôdeurs. Des choses à leur léguer.

- Je leur ai toujours tout donner. Même une fois que j'ai abdiqué. Il est temps que tu me laisses partir.

- Salueriez-vous les autres membres de notre famille avant de partir, Yucca ?

- Si je le ferai je ne pourrai plus partir.

La peine avait entaché sa voix. Elle avait envi de leur faire ses adieux, mais elle ne le fera pas. Alors, elle s'était mise à genoux devant son ainé et lui avait pris les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, elle ne le pouvait pas partir sans qu'il la comprenne. Il le fallait. Ils auraient assez de regrets sans un rajouter un autre.

- Mi Sonrar _**(2)**_, accepteriez-vous de bénir la vieille femme que je suis ?

- Si cela peut vous apporter la paix, mi Yucca, alors je vous accorde ma bénédiction.

Après, il l'avait laissée partir. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il savait que si sa mère restait ici, elle finira par n'être plus que le fantôme d'elle-même.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Sylvie regardait Lychnis voler haut dans le ciel. Sa Dragonne aux écailles violettes n'avait pas été ravie en entendant la décision de sa Dragonnière, mais elle la comprenait. La femme avait besoin de visiter une dernière fois la contrée de son enfance avant de continuer son voyage. Mais ce n'était pas l'envi qui manquait à Lychnis de l'attraper de la conduire là où elle le voulait. A pieds, Sylvie voyageait peut-être lentement, mais à la fin de son trajet, elle n'aurait pas u quoi faire d'un cheval.

Ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait quitté sa famille et elle avait l'impression de rajeunir, de remonter le temps. Regrettait-elle d'être partie ? Tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir le mal du pays en pensant à ses enfants. Il y a longtemps, elle l'avait dit à Eragon. Les Rôdeurs aiment découvrir de nouvelles choses et rien ne vaut un voyage vers l'inconnu pour ça.

Elle leva sa main pour faire signe à un autre Rôdeur qui passait par là. Pendant plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans, elle avait toujours eu un Anneau à cette main, que ce soit Arlien _**(3)**_ ou Espa _**(4)**_. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'anneau à garder, sa main lui semblait étrangement légère. Elle avait encore leur marque dans sa chaire, mais elle ne les avait plus. D'autres personnes remplissaient ce rôle. Elle toucha son médaillon et pensa à ce qui était caché à l'intérieur. Il y a vingt ans, des Espardans _**(5)**_ avaient fait une étrange découverte. Ou pas, selon les points de vu. Dalmon _**(6)**_. Dire qu'il avait disparu après la Chute des Dragonniers. À croire qu'il attendait que la paix soit revenue pour réapparaître. En temps qu'ancien Seigneur des Rôdeurs, Sylvie pouvait de dire que cette théorie est plus que probable. Et maintenant, le Sonrar don Sonrars _**(7)**_ actuel lui avait confier la tâche de l'amener jusqu'à Eragon lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncer sa décision. Choix sage vu que cet anneau ne pouvait revenir qu'au Chef des Dragonniers.

La femme regarda sa carte. Elle était encore à quelques semaines de sa destination. Enfin... elle le pensait car elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait. Elle agissait plus à l'instinct qu'autre chose. Et ça faisait du bien ! Depuis le temps qu'elle souhaitait repartir à l'aventure ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'ennuyait en temps que mère de famille, voir de grand-mère, c'était que les longs voyages lui manquaient. La solitude aussi. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de partir comme ça, sur un simple coup de tête sans se retourner ? Depuis des années. Mais elle avait fait passer son Devoir avant tout de chose. Maintenant qu'elle n'en avait plus ici, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle ne dérange personne. Quelle merveille ! Le calme et le silence ne faisant plus qu'un pour laisser parler la nature. Nature qui lui apprenait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Il lui suffisait d'observer et d'entendre pour le savoir.

Lorsque le vent vint lui caresser le visage, elle sourit et entendit son défunt professeur lui parler. « C'est en cherchant une chose impossible à trouver que l'on réussit à écrire les plus belles histoires. Mes préférés sont celles parlant de familles unies malgré tout ». C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle avait apris à le considérer comme si il était son père, mais elle était d'accord avec lui et regrettait qu'il soit mort avant d'avoir pu connaître la famille de son élève.

Elle regarda le soleil se coucher. Elle dormira ici cette nuit.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Plus elle avançait, moins elle croisait de monde. Elle ne devait pas être le seul membre de sa famille à rechercher la solitude. Et elle comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. C'était celui qui l'avait poussé sur les routes. Un besoin vital contre lequel on ne pouvait rien. Pour la première fois depuis son départ, elle se retourna. Elle eut un petit sourire triste lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Même si elle faisait demi-tour, même si elle rentrait chez ses alleux... Non, rien ne sera comme elle l'avait connu.

Jamais ses enfants n'oublieront qu'elle avait voulu partir. La seule solution était de continuer. Trop longtemps elle avait repoussé cette pulsion, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle découvre autre chose que sa vie bien rangée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'homme n'avait jamais de visite. Personne ne venait le voir et il attendait personne. C'est pour ça que sa curiosité fut piquer lorsqu'il vit une personne endormi sur son lit. Il s'approcha de lui, près à l'interroger, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire trois pas, son visiteur se releva et il la reconnu. Seuls ses yeux prouvaient le passage du temps avec les souvenirs qu'ils contenaient, sinon, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé au milieu d'une citée en ruine presque un siècle plutôt. Elle ne lui parla pas, se contenta de sourire doucement. Et il ne dit pas à mot. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas prononcer car on ignore comment les dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était là. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il fit un pas et elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de pleurer. Ce geste voulait tout dire. Elle était veuve. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. On ne peut pas consoler une personne avec des simples mots quand ça fait plus de cent ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est d'être là et de la laisser s'exprimer.

- Bonjour Syl', la salua-t-il comme si il l'avait quitter hier.

- Bonjour Murtagh, fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Il était étonné par la capacité de sa jumelle de dire tant de chose dans son silence. Nul reproche dedans, juste un sentiment de paix.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je cueille des champignons, plaisanta-elle.

Murtagh n'eut même pas le courage de lever les yeux aux ciel. Certaines choses sont destinées à ne jamais changer. L'eau mouille, il neige en hiver et Sylvie se moque du monde. Il s'attendait à une autre boutade, mais c'est d'une voix trop sérieuse qu'elle repris la parole.

- Ren est mort. Je ne suis plus un Seigneur des Rôdeurs. Je suis montée sur le trône et après j'ai abdiqué. Je ne suis plus qu'une Dragonnière et une simple Rôdeuse. Sans oublier que je n'aurai jamais le courage de retourner parmi mes enfants et petit-enfants. Je sais que c'est cruel de ma part de le penser, mais, ici, il ne me reste plus que toi.

- Alors, pour toi, c'est la fin ? Résuma-t-il.

- J'ai encore une dernière promesse à tenir, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Murtagh hésita un instant avant d'accepter. Il y avait une chose dans le regard de sa jumelle qui le poussait à accepter. Un petit rien qui lui disait qu'en cas de refus, il pourrait bien la briser. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Thorn et elle étaient tout ce qui lui restait et il ne voulait pas les perdre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Murtagh regarda le paysage. Sa sœur l'avait conduit jusqu'à la mer en début de matinée, et il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Pourtant, les heures avaient filer, même si la brune était restée dans une position propice à la médiation. Il savait qu'il pourrait s'interroger pendant des heures avant de comprendre le raisonnement de la Rôdeuse, alors il préféra poser une simple question :

- Et que fait-on ici ?

- On attend.

« Je crois que poser cette question était particulièrement idiote », lui fit Thorn. « Elle n'allait quand même pas te dire qu'elle était entrain de faire de la broderie ».

- Tu m'as fait quitter mon refuge et maintenant, tu me dis d'attendre. Mais quoi ?

- On attend notre avenir.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Ça lui donna envi de hurler de frustration. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait un bon Rôdeur. Dans la vie, il fallait savoir être patient. Son frère pouvait vraiment être lent. Soudain, une silhouette se détacha du brouillard. C'était le moment qu'elle attendait mais aussi celui qu'elle ne voulait pas voir venir. C'était l'heure du choix. Un choix devait être fait, mais pas par elle.

- Le vois-tu maintenant ? fit-elle comme une enfant impatiente.

- Ce n'est qu'un bateau.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bateau, c'est lui qu'Eragon envoi pour que j'aille le rejoindre.

- Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Lui lança-t-il.

La femme éclata de rire et avec un sourire, il la suivit. Il était l'heure de laisser le passé derrière lui et d'avancer.

_Fin_

_ou le début d'une nouvelle aventure._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Mère, Maman (langue des Rôdeurs). Il n'est utilisé que dans un contexte privé ou lorsque que l'on désigne une mère.<strong>_

_**(2) Mon Seigneur.**_

_**(3) Anneau appartenant au Seigneur, ou à la Dame, de la Maison d'Imladris. Il est également appelé « L'Anneau d'énergie ». Il a été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'Arlien, dont il porte le nom. Chaque anneau des Seigneurs Rôdeurs à un pouvoir propre, mais ils permettent également d'ouvrir ou de baisser la barrière protégeant les Terres du Seigneur qui en est le Gardien.**_

_**(4) Anneau appartenant au Roi, ou à la Reine, des Rôdeurs. Le roi en prend possession cinq ans après son couronnement. C'est à ce moment qu'il renonce à être le Gardien de l'Anneau de sa Maison et qu'il donne son titre de Seigneur des Rôdeurs à son héritier. Il a son nom, Espa, à partir de la contraction du nom de la **__**pierre d'Espareldar**__** dont il est taillé. En Espardien, le nom de la pierre qui le compose, **__**Espareldar**__**, veut dire « Voyager loin ».**_

_**(5) Rôdeurs, Rôdeuses. Singulier : « espadan » (langue des Rôdeurs).**_

_**(6) Anneau appartenant au Chef des Dragonniers. **__**Dalmon**__** veut dire Combat en Espardien**_

_**(7) Littéralement : Seigneur des Seigneurs (langue des Rôdeurs). Autre titre donné au Roi des Rôdeurs. Il n'a pas d'équivalent dans la langue commune.**_


	55. Cinquante quatre noms

Je voulais faire une petite conclusion.

Pour moi, Sylvie, c'est un petit morceau de rêve.

Et j'ai apprécié de vous le faire partager.

C'est un peu de moi et beaucoup de vous.

Et je voulais vous le dire.

Sylvie n'est pas que cinquante quatre noms.

C'est cinquante quatre morceaux de sa vie que je vous ai conté.

Sylvie est un peu de moi, un peu de vous et beaucoup de nous.

Sylvie est un être de papier fait pour faire rêver.

J'ai maintenant terminé de vous raconter son histoire.

Oh putain, je pleure. C'est les au revoir.

Partir c'est s'en aller pour mieux revenir. Alors ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir.

Je remercie une nouvelle fois ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant cette aventure.

Merci à ceux qui ont suivit cet écrit.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des messages.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont permis de les faire voyager.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont inspiré.

Merci à ceux qui ont cru en moi.

Merci à ceux qui se sont montrer patient.

Merci à ceux qui ronchonnaient quand ils ne voyaient pas la suite arriver.

Merci à tous les autres.

Merci à ceux qui sont arrivés par erreur.

Merci à ceux qui ont chercher cette histoire.

Merci à ceux qui continueront à la lire et à la relire.

Merci à ceux qui continueront à rêver après d'avoir fermer cette page.

Merci à ceux qui se sont mis à croire au monde que je décrivais.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont conseillée.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont signalée des erreurs.

Merci à tout ceux que je n'ai pas citer.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont remercié.

Mais plus important que tout ça, merci à vous.

Sans vous, Sylvie n'aurait jamais vu le jour et serait rester un rêve dans mon esprit.

Car, sans lecteur, il ne peut y avoir d'histoire à raconter.

Mentions spéciale pour Tokyofrance qui m'écoutait ronchonner ou simplement lui parler de mes projets pour l'histoire sans se plaindre et qui goutait à mon sadisme lorsque je refusait de lui dire la suite après lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Merci pour ta patience et ton indulgence.

Et pour la première fois depuis que cette aventure à commencer, je ne conclus pas mon chapitre par « à la revoilure ». Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de le faire.

L'émotion... c'est terrible, j'ai envi de pleurer. Pendant plus d'un an, j'ai écris cette histoire, et aujourd'hui, j'ai taper les trois lettres.

Pourtant, pour moi, ce n'est pas la fin. Mais le début d'une autre aventure.

Punaise, que c'est gnian-gnian d'écrire ça. J'ai l'impression que tous les auteurs le font. Oui, je viens de casser l'ambiance et j'en suis fière.

Faut danser, se marrer ! Certainement pas pleurer.

Non, je ne pleure pas ! C'est une poussière dans l'œil. Voilà. Je ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas vrai. Ou peut-être que si. Que voulez-vous, moi aussi je suis humaine.

Pas de doute, ça va me manquer, mais vous pouvez me retrouver sur d'autres projets.

J'ai une histoire sur Harry Potter à terminer et une traduction à faire. Sans oublier tous mes projets. Peut-être que mes Rôdeurs et moi seront de retour pour une autre aventure. Qui peut savoir ?

Personne, même pas moi.

Partir, c'est allé vers l'aventure.

Partir, c'est revenir quelque part.

Alors, je ne suis pas prête à quitter ce site.

Je reviendrai ! Vous n'êtes pas déparasses de moi ! Ce n'est pas aussi facile ! Mais bien essayé !

Oui, j'ai du mal à partir et alors ? Qui peut me le reprocher ? Personne.

Oui, je ne vais pas piquer une crise, ce n'est pas le moment. C'est un moment d'émotion, alors je n'ai plus que deux mots à dire avant de le gâcher :

Au revoir.

Ou plutôt, bon départ pour un nouveau voyage.

Rose-Eliade.


End file.
